EL : Maple Inn's second generation
by keithallen
Summary: Following the favor series, this story focuses on Nana's child Mariko, and Lucy's child, Kanae. And yes, many more to come. NOTS : The Wayward CHildren rating has been changed to "M" for safety
1. Chapter 1

This story follows the **Favor** series. Nana's child , Mariko, and Lucy's child, Kanae, lead the way in another possible 'future' of the Elfen Lied saga. Unlike their parents, Mariko and Kanae go to a special school : The Yukaita Community Center for their first years to lean how to control their 'mind hands'.

Mariko was excited and a bit nervous about her first day in public school. She would be attending the very same school her older sister Mayu had gone to. At breakfast, she went over all the 'do's and don'ts' with her Papa and Mama Yuka. With her bright red wool cap on and her book bag hanging at her side, she walked to school with Mama Nana.

On the way, Mariko noticed the few children she saw walking ahead of them slowly grow, like tiny streams gathering to form larger streams. As they approached the school, the numbers swelled. Instead of just a few younger children like at the community center, here many ages of kids came from the street and walked toward the huge building in a stream. There were a few smaller children than her, and many larger ones also. It was like every child in the city was coming here to learn. The streams became a river of children flowing into schoolyard gates.

"Wow, look at them all! I bet I can make a lot of friends," Mariko cried happily.

"I bet you can," Nana replied in the same happy tone. "Don't forget, wait for me here by the entrance when you get out, OK?"

"OK, bye, Mama Nana, see you later!" Mariko said and waved as she ran in.

"Have a good day!" Nana said, waving back.

Moving with the streaming mass of other children, Mariko found her classroom, again expecting there would be only a few students in each room. Even in her classroom, there had to be twenty other kids here! The rows of seats were filling up. Liking the sun, Mariko went to the window row. A boy at his desk near the middle of the row by the window row was turned around and talking to the boy behind him. He looked up as she approached.

A smile lit his face. He called out, "Hey, cool hair color! My name is Hisoka,what's yours?"

"Mariko, hi Hisoka," Mariko said with a smile.

"Sit here!" Hisoka said, pointing to the desk beside him.

Mariko took the seat across the isle, which was by the window.

"Where did you find dye that color?" the boy Hisoka was talking to asked.

Mariko eyed him and asked, "Dye?"

"Yeah, no one has purple hair," the boy stated.

"I think it's a cool color," Hisoka said as he grinned at Mariko.

Touching her hair, Mariko said, "This is my hair color, I don't paint my hair."

The boys laughed. "It's called dye," Hisoka said with a giggle.

"That can't be, it has to be dyed," the other boy stated.

"Toma," Hisoka said frowning at him, "Maybe it is her real hair color. Look at her eyebrows, they are the same."

"Eyebrows can be dyed too, you know," Tomo said, and stuck his tongue out at Hisoka.

"Class, take your seats!" the teacher announced. She watched everyone get settled then raised the projector screen and pointed to her name on the chalkboard. "I am Miss Iwata. To get to know all of you, I am going to pass around papers for you to put your information on. Be sure to fill everything out, and if you have trouble, feel free to ask." Handing a some papers to the students in the front row, she instructed, "Take one, and pass the rest back."

The papers came back to Mariko. She took one, but on trying to pass them back, the seat behind her was empty. The next seat back, a boy grinned and held his hand out. Mariko floated the papers back to him on a mind hand, placing the papers in his hand as his eyes went wide.

"Did you see that?" the boy said in a gasp.

"See what?"

"She gave me the papers!"

"So? Isn't that want she's suppose to do?" a girl by him asked.

"But ... she didn't get up, she just ... floated them back to me!"

"Oh, Hiedeki, stop it! You're just upset because she tossed them to you instead of getting up like you wanted her to," the girl said with a roll of her eyes.

"Nice toss, Mariko," Hisoka said with a crooked grin.

"No talking, fill out your papers please," Miss Iwata said sternly.

Mariko filled out the information. It was easy, it only asked for her name, her parent's names, the phone number, address, and if she had any problems or special needs, which she didn't. Once everyone was done, the papers were to be passed back to the front.

"Hey, come get mine," Hiedeki called to Mariko and held his paper out to her.

"You lazy bum, just give it to her!" the girl beside him said in a growl.

"I want to see her do that again," Hiedeki replied.

"Mr. Fukuyama, get up and pass your paper forward." Miss Iwata said firmly.

Hiedeki let out a huff and got up and handed his papers to Mariko. Just before she grabbed them, he let go. The papers dropped a few inches, then hung in the air. Mariko plucked them from the air and passed them up.

"She did it again!" Hiedeki exclaimed as he pointed to Mariko.

Tomo's eyes opened wide in mock surprise as he said, "OH YEAH! Mariko handled the papers again, isn't that something?" Which brought a round of laughter from the class.

"Mr. Fukuyama, is there a problem?" Miss Iwata asked as she eyed him.

"No, Miss Iwata, but ... nothing," he finished with a sigh and went back to his seat.

Mariko listened to Lady Iwata as she went over the class rules and schedules. As she did, she sensed something coming at her from behind. Not thinking, she blocked it with a mind hand and kept listening. Not long after, another tiny object sailed at her. After she blocked the third one, she turned around to see where they were coming from. The boy Hiedeki sat watching the teacher intently with his hands folded in front of him.

"Eyes front," Miss Iwata said.

Mariko turned back to listen to her. Soon, another tiny object sailed at her. Becoming irritated, she sent it back the way it came faster.

"OWW!" Heideki cried, as he slapped a hand over his right eye.

Miss Iwata glared at him and said, "Mr. Fukuyama, exchange seats with Miss Okudara," as she pointed to the front, center desk.

Heideki got up. "But Miss Iwata! That girl hit me in the eye with a spitball!" he complained as he pointed to Mariko.

The girl beside him stood up and stated, "She did not, Heideki was the one shooting spitballs at her!"

"Front and center, Mr. Fukuyama," Miss Iwata said sternly. "It is the first day of school, do you want to go see the principal so soon?"

"A- ha," came soft calls from Tomo and Hisoka as Heideki passed by them.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. The girl, who's name was Suki, came back to sit right behind Mariko. The lunch bell rang. Hisoka was eager to go have lunch with Mariko, as was Suki and Tomo. Mariko got up to go have lunch with her new friends.

Miss Iwata stopped Mariko with a, "May I see you for a moment?"

"Sure, Lady Iwata," Mariko said.

"It's Miss Iwata."

"I'm sorry, at my last school, the teachers were all called "Lady, or Sir," Mariko explained.

Miss Iwata offered her a smile, then showed Mariko her information paper. "You seem to have been confused. You put down three names for your mother. I only want your mother's first name in this spot."

Mariko looked at it. "That's right, those are my mothers," she said confidently.

Miss Iwata stared at her, then said, "Dear, I only want your mother, not your aunts or stepmothers."

"What's a stepmother?" Mariko asked curiously.

"A stepmother would be the woman who is married to your father, but did not give birth to you. The name I want is the woman who is living at home with you now."

Mariko thought for a moment, then said, "Mama Lucy and Mama Nana went to the community center, Mama Yuka had shopping to do today. If anyone is home, it has to be Mama Yuka."

"So your Mama Yuka is the one who lives with you?" Miss Iwata asked.

"Yes, but we all live together."

"All three of your mothers live with you?" Miss Iwata asked, not believing it.

"That's right."

Miss Iwata frowned and asked, "Dear, you put down here that you live at the Maple Inn. Are there several families living there?"

"No, just us," Mariko said confidently.

Miss Iwata shook her head and took a deep breath. "I know that you all may feel like one big family there, but which of your ... mothers, is your father married to?" she asked.

"All three."

Miss Iwata grew a frown and said, "Go to lunch, dear. We'll talk about this later."

.

Lucy sat waiting by the principals office, tapping the arm of the chair with a finger. Coming straight from the community center, she still wore her white button down shirt and mid length blue skirt that marked her as a teacher there. She had also donned a matching blue cap to cover her horns. Although they were no longer being chased by the government, keeping her horns from view kept people from staring at her.

A teacher went in, then the secretary called her in. As Lucy entered the principals office, the teacher who was sitting in one of the two chairs facing the sour looking principal eyed her and asked with a smirk, "Which of Mariko's mothers are you?"

"I am Lady Lucy. Is there a problem with Mariko?" Lucy asked as she sat down.

Showing her Mariko's information paper, the principal said, "We do have a problem here. Mariko is under the impression that she has three mothers living with her."

Lucy nodded and said, "And?"

"It also seems Mariko just jumped into the fifth grade. There are no other public school records for her," The principal added.

"Mariko went though the first four grades at the Yukaita community center. It is registered as a private school," Lucy explained.

"Wait! I've heard of that place. That's where those mutants are," Miss Iwata said, wearing her own sour face.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked and glared at her. "Are you calling our little girl a mutant?"

"Miss Iwata means that only ... special children go there," the principal said quickly. "It's said that they go there because they cannot face the difficulties of a normal school."

"From what I understand, that school takes care of deformed and violent children not suited for public school." Miss Iwata said.

Lucy planted her hands on her face and took a few deep breaths. "I'm going to hurt someone. Yuka should be dealing with this," she said in a growl.

"Please understand, we're only looking out for Mariko to be sure she gets the best education," the principal said soothingly.

"You morons," Lucy said in a low tone. "Those children as just as intelligent as any others. They go there for special training to develop skills that you could never do, maybe even not comprehend. They go there to keep themselves and their families safe until they can fully understand what it is they are capable of."

"And what kind of skills would those be?" Miss Iwata asked in a sweet/sarcastic tone.

Lucy eyed her malevolently and growled, "That's it, demonstration time."

Miss Iwata let out a yelp as she was lifted into the air and pinned to the wall. The principal also yelped out in surprise as he was pulled out of his seat to be pinned to the wall beside Miss Iwata.

Lucy rose and walked over to them. Pacing in front of them as they hung a few inches off the floor, she said, "Listen up! We have powers that when children are young, can be very erratic. Think of it like a baby flailing his arms around. Only in this case, those arms are very long, very powerful, you can't see them, and if they hit you, you go SPLAT! into a bloody mess on the floor. Mariko spend her first four school years at the center being taught how to control her mind so accidents like that will not happen."

Lucy let them go. They dropped to sit on the floor. Eyeing them, Lucy continued. "Yes, Mariko did have special needs so she won't kill you by accident. If I were you, I would watch carefully to be sure she's not bullied. She may do as she was taught, and not touch anyone with her mind hands. But then again, if pressed by someone who will not leave her alone, she may decide to chop a limb off, or rip their head off to escape the problem." Seeing they gapping faces, Lucy asked, "Are you getting this?"

Miss Iwata nodded, despite her dumbfounded look. The principal just stared at her open mouthed.

"Mariko is a bright, happy girl," Lucy added, "There are only a few students at the center, and she needs more socializing. Now, besides the fact Mariko started school outside the public school system, is there anything else?"

"What about having three mothers?" Miss Iwata asked weakly.

"Mariko does have three mothers, myself, Yuka and Nana. With what I've just told you, I am sure you can appreciate the need for constant vigilance over the young children. Having three of us right there helps ensure no accidents happen. I would really hate to loose my husband or one of the children from not keeping an eye on what is happening. Now, is there anything else?"

"MY god, can... Mariko do what you just did to us?" the principal asked.

Lucy grew a smirk and said, "That's the tip of the iceberg. As I said though, she has been taught well to keep her mind hands to herself, or else she wouldn't be here."

"Three women ... with the same husband?" Miss Iwata asked.

"Did I stutter?" Lucy asked in return.

"That's not legal," the principal said.

"Look at the law closer," Lucy said, shifting her hard gaze to him. "Members of the Yukaita sect are allowed to have polygamous marriages due to the very reasons I have just told you. Any other questions?"

"No," the principal said weakly.

"Then we're done," Lucy stated and walked for the door. Grabbing the knob, she paused and looked back at them. "If I hear anything else about Mariko being called a mutant, I'll be back and I won't be happy. Good day."

.

In the school yard, Mariko yelped with glee as she ran from Tomo, who was 'it'. Tomo chased her, then suddenly veered to the side and slapped Heideki. "You're it!" he yelled, and ran away.

Seeing Mariko as an easy mark, Heideki ran straight for her. Mariko squeaked and shot to the side in a jump. Heideki tried to follow her to tag her, but again she jumped to the other side, making him miss. He turned as if looking for someone else, then again, dove at Mariko to tag her. Standing with her back to the monkey bars, she couldn't get away this time. Heideki spread his arms to tag her no matter which was she tried to go.

Mariko jumped straight up, then kicked off the monkey bars to fly behind him. Heideki looked up at her and ran into the monkey bars.

"That was AWESOME!" Hisoka cried.

"YAY, MARIKO!" Suki cried.

Untangling himself from the monkey bars, Heideki spun around and gapped at Mariko. "How did you do that?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Mariko must have martial arts training!" Hisoka announced as he squeezed a fist. "I bet she can kick some serious butt!"

Mariko wasn't sure what they were talking about, so she just smiled. The bell rang, ending their play time. As she went back in with her new friends, she saw Lucy coming down the hallway. "Hi, Mama Lucy!" she called and waved.

"Hi sweetie, how's your first day?" Lucy asked.

Mariko clapped Suki on her shoulder and merrily said, "Great! This is my friend Suki, this is Hisoka, Tomo, and Heideki. I'm having a fun time making new friends."

"I'm happy for you, hon. I have to get back to the center. See you at home."

"OK, Bye, Mama Lucy!" Mariko said with a wave.

"You call your mother by her first name?" Suki asked as she watched Lucy depart.

"Don't you?" Mariko asked curiously.

Suki giggled and said, "My mom would be mad if I did that!"

"Mine too," Hisoka agreed.

"Yeah, you're really strange, Mariko," Heideki said, eyeing her.

"She's not strange, she's cool!" Hisoka said as he smiled at Mariko.

Other girls came up to Mariko, amazed that she was allowed to dye her hair like that. Mariko told them she hadn't dyed her hair, but no one believed her. At the end of the day on the way out, Mariko walked to the entrance with Suki and Hisoka. Suki was still insisting she had to have dyed her hair.

Becoming irritated, Mariko said, "I didn't! The only thing I paint are my horns."

"Horns?" Hisoka and Suki asked at the same time as they eyed her.

Mariko's mouth hung open. Letting out a nervous giggle she said, "Nothing, I was kidding," as she blushed. Seeing Nana outside the schoolyard gate she waved. "Hi, Mama Nana!"

Nana's face broke into a bright smile. "Hi Mariko, how was your day?" she asked as she waved back.

"I thought your mother's name was Lucy?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, you said that other lady was your mom," Hisoka said.

"She is! This is my Mama Nana," Mariko said cheerfully.

"These are your new friends?" Nana asked.

"Yeah, this is Suki, and this is Hisoka. We're in class together. Hiedeki didn't come out yet, he had to go talk to a teacher," Mariko explained.

"Happy to meet you, Suki and Hisoka," Nana said, giving each of them a slight bow.

"Are you Mariko's mom, or is that Lucy lady her mom?" Hisoka asked.

"We both are," Nana said with a smile.

Hisoka's face opened up in a wide grin as he looked at Mariko. "Wow you got two mothers?" he asked.

"Three, Mama Yuka is my mother too," Mariko said with a smile.

"Can I meet her? You're just way too cool, Mariko!" Hisoka cried.

Suki scrunched her face up and said, "I bet having three mothers means you get yelled at three times as much."

"I don't but sometimes my little brother does," Mariko said with a giggle.

"Does he have purple hair like you and your mama Nana?" Hisoka asked.

Mariko frowned and asked Nana, "I'd say his hair is more orange, right, Mama Nana?"

Nana tipped her head and said, "Orange-ish. It's not really orange."

"Ohh, where do you live, I want to come to your house!" Hisoka cried as he bounced up and down.

"I'd like to see that too," Suki added.

"We live down this way, just past the cemetery," Mariko said, pointing the way.

"I live on this side! Let's go to my house first and ask my mom is I can come play," Hisoka said eagerly.

Suki frowned and looked the other way. "I live down there, darn."

"Maybe you can come over tomorrow," Mariko said.

"I'll ask. Bye everyone, see you tomorrow," Suki said, waving as she went.

A chorus of "Bye Suki," sounded, then Mariko started home with Mama Nana and her new friend Hisoka.

Skipping along, Mariko was happy her first school day went so well.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuka wasn't sure about the idea, but talking it over with Kouta, Nana and Lucy, she decided it was OK for Mariko to go to Hisoka's house to do homework after school. Mariko was excited to have the chance to see Hisoka's house. For the first time, she was able to go see one of her friends after school. Mariko once again had to repeat her do's and dont's. When her parents had first given her the 'rules', she had thought they were silly, but after the reaction from other kids about something as small as her hair color, she understood these rules were needed.

When school was out, Mariko and Hisoka walked home together. Hisoka's house was much smaller than the Maple Inn, and it was only one floor. The outside wall was wooden, with a black iron gate. Going up the field stone walkway, Hisoka opened the front door and called, "Mom, we're home! Mariko is here!"

Hisoka's mother came into the entry from a side room. Her smile dimmed as she saw Mariko. "Hello, Mariko, I am Chizu, Hisoka's mother," she said, eyeing Mariko's hair.

"Greetings, Lady Chizu, thank you for your hospitality," Mariko said with a bow.

"Oh, you don't need to be so formal," Chizu said with a wave of her hand. "I'm surprised your mother lets you dye your hair like that."

"That's her real air color," Hisoka insisted.

"It can't be. Take your hat off, let me see your roots, dear," Hisoka's mother said, leaning toward her.

Mariko clapped her hands on her head. "Mama Yuka said never to take my hat off," Mariko explained quickly.

"Not even a bit?" Chizu asked.

Mariko looked up at her, then slid her hat back a little to expose a little of the top of her head. "Please don't get me in trouble with Mama Yuka. I don't like it when she gets angry," she asked.

"It will be fine dear," Chizu said. She inspected the roots of Mariko's hair, and her face dropped in surprise. "That is your real hair color!"

Mariko nodded and said, "I don't paint my hair. Mama Nana's hair is lighter than mine. Papa says I have a mix between Mama Nana's and Papa's hair."

"Your mother has violet hair?" Chizu asked. She then brightened up and said, "There are stranger things in this world." Looking at Hisoka, she said, "Be sure to behave yourself, dear, you have company."

"I will mom. Can I show Mariko my room?" he asked.

"Homework first, then you can play. Mariko, are you staying for dinner?"

Mariko shook her head and explained, "Mama Lucy says I have to be home before dark, Lady Chizu. Thank you for asking."

"You are a very polite little girl. You parents must be proud of you," Chizu said with a smile.

Mariko nodded and said, "They are! Papa tells me that all the time."

"I am sure he does. Now go start your homework, then you can go play," Chizu told them.

"Come on Mariko," Hisoka said, and grabbed her hand.

Dropping their book bags on the living room table they got to work. As they did their homework, Chizu brought out milk and cookies for a snack. Mariko became intent on the arithmetic in front of her. Her tongue poked out a bit as she concentrated. The tabletop was smooth, she kept one hand on the paper she was working on to keep it from moving.

Feeling a bit hungry, she reached over with a mind hand and picked up a cookie. She nibbled on it as she worked. Finishing that paper, she put it aside to get another and noticed Hisoka and his mother were staring at her.

Mariko stared back at them. "Did I do it wrong?" she asked.

Hisoka pointed to the half eaten cookie hanging in the air in front of her.

Mariko was confused at first, then she got it. She wasn't suppose to be doing that here. "So sorry!" she cried and put the cookie down. "I didn't mean it, please don't be angry with me!"

"How can you do that?" Hisoka asked.

"How DID you do that?" Chizu asked, with a strange sounding voice.

"I'm really sorry, I won't do it again,Lady Chizu, I promise," Mariko pleaded.

Collecting herself, Chizu sat down across from her and said, "I am not angry, Mariko, dear. Just ... surprised. How did you do that?"

Mariko winced and said, "Lady Himari and Mama Lucy at the community center taught me to control my mind hands. At home Mama Lucy and Mama Nana help me get better at it. They taught me how to pick things up and not break them and to never touch someone with mind hands. Please don't be angry with me, I wasn't suppose to do that when I'm not home or at the community center."

A look of understanding came to Chizu's face. "I see. You have horns, don't you dear? That is why you wear a hat," she said.

Mariko winced again and nodded. "I wasn't suppose to tell," she said in a tiny voice.

Hisoka's eyes went wide. "You really have horns? WOW can I see them?" he asked.

"It's all right Mariko, dear, you don't need to hide in this house. You can take your hat off, or leave it on. It's up to you," Chizu said gently.

"Really? It's OK to take it off?" Mariko asked.

"Yes, dear, it's fine," Chizu assured her.

Mariko slowly slid her hat off. As she did, Hisoka's face brightened up. He gazed in fascination at her cat-ear horns painted base white with tiny lilacs on them.

"You are sooo cool, Mariko! Can I touch one?" Hisoka asked.

"Hisoka, behave yourself," Chizu admonished. She cast Mariko a smile and said, "Those are very pretty, did your mother do that for you?"

Relieved that Lady Chizu liked her horns, Mariko returned her smile and said, "Lady Setzu did. She does Kanae's, Mama Nana's and Mama Lucy's horns too. Mayu does sometimes when she's home from college. I am practicing so I can paint too."

"Mayu and Kanae are your sisters?" Chizu guessed.

"Yes, Kanae is a year younger than me, she still goes to the school at the community center," Mariko said proudly. "Mayu goes to the same college now that Papa and Mama Yuka used to go to. Chika is my baby sister. Papa goes off to his job wearing a suit, Mama Yuka spends most of her time taking care of Chika and Kouta Junior. Mama Lucy and Mama Nana work at the community center. Mama Nana is a great teacher, and Mama Lucy works with us with mind hand exercises." Mariko explained in a run of words.

"You really have a large family, don't you?" Chizu asked with a pleasant smile.

"Oh yes! It's nice most of the time, but sometimes it's also nice to be by myself," Mariko said, then winced and added, "Especially when my little brother is being mischievous. He likes to play with stuff that's not his."

"Boys are like that," Chizu said glancing at Hisoka. She then got up and said, "Back to your studies, or you won't have time to play."

"Yes, Lady Chizu!" Mariko said happily.

"And it's all right to eat cookies any way you want," Chizu said gently.

Hisoka watched his mother leave the room. When she was out of sight he slide closer to Mariko. "Can I touch one?" he asked quietly.

Mariko looked to see Lady Chizu had gone out the the kitchen. "OK, but be careful not to mess up the paint. Lady Setzu worked hard to get them right," she said, then tipped her head towards him.

Hisoka touched her horn lightly. "Wow, you are awesome, Mariko. I'm really glad to have a friend like you," he said in awe.

Mariko blushed. "I'm happy to have a nice boy like you for a friend too," she replied.

"Hey! Let's get our homework done fast, so we can go play," Hisoka said, and got back to his paper.

They finished their homework then went out in the back yard. Mariko left her hat on the table with her bag. They played on the swings then Hisoka took Mariko to his room and showed her his action figure collection. Holding a figure of a female super hero he said, "I bet you're going to grow up and be like her, but for real!"

Mariko recognized her from Anime. "Put her down, let's watch her fly!"

Hisoka did, then grabbed the masked thief who was her opponent in the Anime. He made the figure walk, and in a deep voice he said, "I'm going to steal all the money, no one can stop me!"

"No, you won't. I'll stop you!" Mariko said in the high pitched anime tone. She picked up the super herione with her mind hands, and made her fly around the room, then come down and boink the masked figure on the head.

"Gaaa!" Hisoka cried as he wiggled the figure, then made him fall down. They both giggled with glee.

Soon they had more figures out, reenacting their favorite anime's. They played until Chizu called out, "Mariko! You mother Lucy is here. It's time to go home."

Mariko gapped at Hisoka. "Already?" she asked.

Hisoka looked out the window and asked, "When did it get dark out?"

"Ohhhh, I'm in trouble!" Mariko whined and shot up. She raced out to the living room to find Mama Lucy sitting at the table with Lady Chizu. Mariko scooped up her book bag and put her hat on.

"I'm sorry, Mama Lucy, we were just having fun, and I forgot the time," Mariko explained quickly.

"Yeah, we didn't know it got so late, and ... it's my fault for not watching closer," Hisoka quickly added.

"Before dark, means before dark," Lucy said sternly. Eyeing the pleading gaze of Hisoka, she added, "But we can forgive this time as long as it doesn't happen again."

"It won't I promise!" Mariko and Hisoka chorused at the same time.

Lucy cast them a small grin. Getting up, she bowed to Chizu and said, "It has been a pleasure meeting you. Come, Mariko."

Mariko waved to Hisoka. "See you tomorrow, Hisoka. It's been nice meeting you, Lady Chizu."

A banging sounded at the door. "Ishiguro, I know you're home!" an angry male voice yelled.

Chizu's face took on a frightened look. "Hisoka, dear, go to your room," she said, whisking him off. To Lucy she said, "Please wait here for a moment."

Lucy lifted an eyebrow and said, "Mariko, go keep your friend company for a moment. Chizu, perhaps I should get the door."

Chizu didn't argue, she stepped back and let Lucy go by.

More banging sounded loudly, like someone was trying break the door down. Lucy walked into the entryway and swung the door open to face a man glaring at her. "And who is being so rude?" she asked.

The man tried to force his way past. He found himself flying out to hit the walkway on his back. Lucy stepped outside and again asked, "Who are you, rude man?"

The man scrambled up and stared at her briefly. The scowl returned to his face. "This is none of your business, whoever you are. Where is Ishiguro? I want to see her NOW!" he yelled.

Gazing at him malevolently, Lucy cracked an evil grin. "If you insist on acting as a child, I can treat you as one," she said.

"Meaning what?" the man snapped.

"Meaning behave yourself, or I'll turn you upside down and spank your ass."

The man roared out a laugh and said, "I'd like to see you try, BITCH!" He then yelped in surprise as he was flipped upside down, arms flailing. Hanging him by his feet, Lucy used a mind hand to rip the back of his pants open. Loud cracks were heard as he yelled in pain. After six cracks, Lucy dropped him to fall onto the walk.

Face open in shock, the man tried to run back out the gate. Lucy lifted him up and pinned him to the inside of the wall.

"Not so fast," Lucy said with a growl. "You came here beating on the door and screaming. Tell me why, and it better be good."

Fear showing openly in his face, he said in a stutter, "She .. owes me money."

"For?" Lucy prodded as she walked up to stand before him.

"Rent. Ishiguro hasn't paid the rent in almost two months," he said wide-eyed as he stared at her.

"Chizu, come out here please?" Lucy asked.

Chizu did, her face showing almost as much fear as the man who was pinned to the wall. Her hands clasped in front of her, she explained, "We try to keep up, my husband is working two jobs. Our youngest is in the hospital, it is hard to keep up with the bills."

Lucy turned to the man. "And you cannot allow for an arraignment to help them out any?" she asked.

The man bobbed his head, "OK I will, just please don't hurt me!"

"And your manners will greatly improve also, will they not?" Lucy asked, rolling her words out in a smooth, malevolent tone.

"Yes ... Ma'am," the man said quickly.

Lucy dropped him and said, "Don't make me have to teach you another lesson. You may run away."

The man ran out the gate holding his pants together.

"I don't know how to thank you," Chizu said breathlessly. "He's been horrid the last couple weeks. We've been at our wit's end."

Lucy nodded slightly and asked, "Where does your husband work?"

Wearing a nervous grin, Chizu said, "During the day he works at a feed mill. At night he works in a pub. I hardly ever get to see him. Hisoka hasn't seen his father in a couple months, it's so bad."

"That is odd. He not even home on the weekends?" Lucy asked. Seeing Chizu's lips press together, Lucy added, "You're lying to me, aren't you?"

Chizu's hands went to her face. With a sob, she said, "My husband is gone! He just never came home one day. I tell everyone, including Hisoka, that he's working, and I do the best I can, but it's not enough. I owe everyone money and I'm running out of excuses. I don't know what to do!"

"You don't work?" Lucy asked.

"I do, but I have to be home for Hisoka also, so I can't take that many hours." Chizu explained.

Lucy let out a huff and asked, "If someone comes here to watch Hisoka, or if he come to our house after school, you'll be able to work more?"

"You'd do that for us?" she asked.

"I'd prefer Hisoka come to our house, that way you won't have to worry about his dinner if you get home late," Lucy said.

"Thank you so much! If it's no trouble, I'd like to start working more tomorrow. Mr. Tagawa has been after me to increase my hours," Chizu said, then added sheepishly, "I don't know how much I can pay you for watching him, though."

"I don't think Kouta will mind. We'll work something out after you straighten out your other bills," Lucy said. She then noticed two faces watching them from a window. She pointed to Mariko and hooked a finger to summon her out.

.

Hisoka looked at Mariko wide eyed and asked, "Does your mom spank you like that?"

Getting down off the bed where they'd been watching out the window on, Maiko shook her head, saying, "I've never seen Mama Lucy get that upset before. I better go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Mariko," Hisoka said. Mariko left. HIsoka returned to looking out the window, and giggled. "Wow, Mariko's mom is pretty cool too."


	3. Chapter 3

Hisoka was happy to go home with Mariko after school. Upon walking through the front gate to the Maple Inn, Hisoka stopped and scanned the long, wide roofs with his mouth open. "Wow, you have a huge house, Mariko!" he said.

"Papa says it used to be an Inn. It's not as big as the community center, but it's still a lot to clean. Come meet my family," Mariko said as she grabbed his hand to lead him in. "One thing very very important, Kouta Junior is still wearing his head band, he must never take it off," Mariko explained.

"Is his head band something like your hat?" Hisoka asked.

"Not really. He hasn't learned how to control his mind hands yet. He could hurt someone really bad if he takes it off," Mariko explained seriously.

"I thought you just move things with your mind hands?" Hisoka asked.

Mariko looked around and then pointed at a rock on the edge of the garden. "Watch that rock," she said as she lifted it.

Hisoka did.

"I learned how to control my mind hands, so I can just hold it from over here. Kouta Junior hasn't, he might end up doing something like this," Mariko explained.

Hisoka recoiled as the rock exploded.

"That's what happens when you don't have control. If he tried to touch you, then that would happen to you."

"How old is he?" Hisoka asked in a squeak.

"Three. Just make sure his head band stays on, and everything will be fine," Mariko assured him with a grin.

"Mariko, what's going on out here?" Yuka asked as she opened the door.

Mariko waved to her. "We're back, Mama Yuka! This is my friend Hisoka. I was just showing him why Kay Jay has to wear a head band," she said happily.

"Welcome Hisoka, I'm Yuka. Won't you please come in?" Yuka said pleasantly.

Hisoka stared at Yuka's head as he walked up to her. "Lady Yuka, don't you have horns too?" he asked.

Yuka flushed and said, "No, dear. Some of us don't. Why don't you go in and start your homework. I'll bring in some snacks when Kanae gets home."

"Thank you, Mama Yuka," Mariko said and grabbed Hisoka by the hand. "Come on, this way."

Not long after Mariko and Hisoka started their homework, Kanae came in with Nana. Hisoka noted that while Kanae's hair was dark, it had tendrils of what looked like pink running through it. Kanae ran over by Mariko and pointed to a bag Nana held. "Mariko, wanna play the 'Nudgie' game with me? Mama Lucy said I'm getting good at it."

Hisoka frowned at her and asked, "What's the Nudgie game?"

Kanae looked at him and announced, "You can't play, but you can watch to see how good I am!"

Nana set the bag down. Pulling out small finger length wooden pins that were larger on the bottom like bowling pins, she said, "Kanae, hon, Mariko has other school work to do first. Let's practice, shall we?"

Hisoka watched Nana put a checker board down, then line the pins up across the row middle of the board. Kanae sat across the table from Nana. "It is like checkers?" he asked.

Kanae said, "I don't know what checkers are, but in this game, you have to move the pins at the other person, square by square. If you knock one over, it's out of play for you. The person to get the most pins on the far row of squares wins. I won twice today."

Hisoka watched Nana put a two rings on each pin. A red one and a blue one.

"I'm blue!" Kanae announced.

Nana rolled a colored dice. The blue side ended up on top. "You go first, hon."

"Yay!" Kanae cried. She then stared at the board in concentration. Hisoka stared with her. One of the pins then shot off the board, stopping in mid air before it hit Nana.

Nana took the blue ring off the pin, and put it back in place. She frowned briefly, then put the blue ring back on. "Try again, hon, just touch it."

Kanae frowned in concentration now. A pin slid towards Nana in a jerk, stopping on a square. It tipped, threatening to fall over. Kanae moaned as it wobbled. The pin settled upright. Kanae let out a sigh of relief. "You're turn, Mama Nana," she said.

A pin slid smoothly one square closer to Kanae. "You're turn, dear," Nana said.

Hisoka forgot about his homework and watched the pins of the nudgie game moving by themselves. The ones Mama Nana moved slid smoothly, while Kanae's pins moved in jerks. He also noticed one that was falling over after Kanae moved it suddenly stopped mid-fall and righted itself.

"Hisoka, do your work so we can go play," Mariko prodded.

"Oh, right," Hisoka said, and got back to work.

Hisoka did his work, and kept glancing up at the game Kanae and her mother were playing. Yuka came in with snacks.

"Yummies!" a little boy cried as he ran in behind Yuka. Bouncing up and down, the three year old's face was open in joy as he eyed the snacks. Looking at the boy's hair, Hisoka couldn't decide if it was more brown or orange. It was a color he'd never seen anywhere before. The head band he wore reminded Hisoka of one of those Arabs used to keep their head wraps in place. It was wide, colorful and had a decorative oval centered to sit atop of the boys' eyebrows.

"Yes, yummies, but you need to share," Yuka told him firmly.

"We take turns, right?" Nana asked.

"Right, we take turns!" Mariko and Kanae agreed.

Hisoka managed to do his homework and get a couple cookies Mariko floated over to him before Kouta Junior finished them off. Once he had his homework done, he sat and watched Mariko and Kanae playing a game of 'Nudgie' as he munched on the last cookie. Although Kanae did move the pins fairly well, only knocking over a few, Mariko made no mistakes until the end. It looked to Hisoka like she knocked over some just so her sister would win. After the game, they proclaimed Kanae the 'Nudgie queen'.

Happy about her victory, Kanae shot up and grabbed Hisoka by the hand. "Come on, let's go play," she said happily.

"Ummm, OK, come on Mariko," Hisoka said as he got up.

Going outside, they played ball for a while. Standing in a triangle, they hit the ball to each other. Rather, Hisoka hit the ball to Mariko, and the ball seemed to ricochet to Kanae, then back to him. After a few rounds of this, the ball stopped by Kanae and Kanae announced, "Let's play house!"

"In the house?" Hisoka guessed, not sure what she meant.

Both girls laughed. "No, silly!" Kanae giggled. Running over to him, Kanae grabbed Hisoka's hand, Mariko grabbed the other one.

"You're the Papa, and we're the Mamas," Kanae explained. She then jerked Hisoka toward her. In mock anger, Kanae frowned at Mariko and said, "It's my turn tonight, you go do the dishes!"

Mariko giggled and jerked Hisoka back toward her. "No, it was your turn last night! YOU go do the dishes!"

"Whoa, stop!" Hisoka cried. Shifting his gaze between them he asked, "What's this turn thing?"

They stopped and gapped at him for a second, then looked at each other. Mariko said, "We all take turns at everything."

"Yeah, so, it's my turn to play with Hisoka!" Kanae said, and yanked him back to her.

"He's my friend," Mariko snapped, and pulled Hisoka back to her.

"You got to be in school with him all day," Kanae replied and pulled Hisoka to her.

"But, he's MY friend!" Mariko cried and jerked Hisoka so hard he yelped.

"Mine too!" Kanae exclaimed, and hauled him back.

"Can't we just all play together?" Hisoka asked, wincing from the abuse.

"We have to take turns!" Mariko said sternly.

"Yeah, so it's my turn now," Kanae announced, and pulled him toward her again.

Hisoka jerked his hands away from them and cried, "WHY?"

"Because ... that's the only way to be fair," Kanae explained.

"Won't it be fair if we all play together?" Hisoka asked pleadingly.

"But, our Mama's take turns with Papa, so we have to take turns with you," Kanae said.

"So, why don't they all play together?" Hisoka asked. "We were just playing ball together, right?"

Mariko put a finger to her bottom lip. "Yeah we were, weren't we," she mussed.

"It was fun, too," Kanae admitted. A smile lit her face and she said, "Hey, I bet all our Mama's and Papa would have more fun if they played together too!"

"Yeah!" Mariko happily agreed.

"Dinner's ready," Yuka called from the doorway.

Excited about the new idea, Mariko ran up to Yuka and asked, "Mama Yuka! Don't you think it would be more fun if you, Mama Lucy, Mama Nana and Papa all played together!"

Yuka gapped at her.

"Yeah, doesn't that sound like fun?" Kanae asked eagerly.

Yuka's face blushed. "Go get washed up for dinner, dears," she said with a tight smile.

Hisoka went in to wash his hands and face with Mariko and Kanae. From the other room, they heard Yuka scream, "Kouta, you pervert! Just WHAT have you been teaching those children!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Here comes the freak now," one of the older boys standing by the windows of the school entryway said as Hisoka and Mariko approached.

Mariko saw the boys were looking their way. She looked behind her, wondering who they were talking about. She only saw Tomo, Heideki and Suki walking behind her.

"I heard only freaks have purple hair," another boy said as they came closer.

Mariko realized they were talking about her. She cast them a hurt look and walked faster, gripping Hisoka's hand. She had been warned that this might happen. She did as she was told, she kept walking and didn't even look at them.

"They are the freaks, pay no attention to them," Hisoka grumbled.

Stepping in front of Hisoka, a large older boy glared down at him, "What did you call me, punk?" he asked.

"Leave him alone," Mariko said, glaring up at the teenager.

Another older boy came up and grabbed the larger teenager by the shoulder and turned him around. "What is wrong with you Taki? Do you guys have a death wish?" he asked.

"Why Jiro? You want to fight us for calling that little freak a freak?" the largest boy said, scowling at him.

Jiro barked a laugh and jerked his thumb at Mariko. "Not me, but that girl you're calling a freak just might rip your friggin heads off. I know where she went to school, those people can do shit you wouldn't believe. Wiping the floor with your asses wouldn't even be a challenge for her. The janitor would work harder cleaning up your blood."

The boys laughed. Pointing at Mariko, the one with the leather jacket said, "You're telling me she could beat me up, let alone all four of us?"

"That kid is one of Lady Himari's students. If they can stop bullets and rip open the walls of a burning house, I'm sure it would be nothing to rip you apart. So, go ahead and tease her if you don't mind ending up in the hospital, or in the morgue." the boy said, then went on his way.

The boy with the leather jacket eyed Mariko. "Yeah, right. If you're so tough, little girl, stop this!" he snapped and flung a soda can at her.

Hisoka ducked. Angered, Mariko stopped the can mid air right after it left his grasp. Turning the can so the opening was pointed back at them, she crushed it into a ball. The leftover soda squirted back and sprayed leather jacket, who was gapping at her. She let the can that was crumpled into golf ball drop to the floor.

"Let's go, Hisoka. We'll be late for class," Mariko said, and towed him along. The older boys gaped at them as they walked away.

"That was awesome," Hisoka said.

Frustrated that she had to deal with something like that at all, Mariko let out a moan and asked, "Can we please forget about it?"

.

Leaving school at the end of the day, Mariko was nervous. She made sure Hisoka was beside her as they, Suki and Tomo left the building. Apparently, news of the indecent had gotten around the school. Other students looked at Mariko. Some with awe, others with glares of mistrust. A few slunk away, eyeing her warily. No one other than her friends spoke a word to her.

Also noting other people's behavior, Suki said, "Don't worry, Mariko, they are just jealous they can't do what you can."

"They're afraid you'll kick their butts," Hisoka added.

"Hey, there's a bright side. I don't think anyone else is going to pick on you now," Tomo said.

Mariko tried to smile, but she couldn't help noticing the other kids whispering and staying clear of her. Papa and Mama Yuka had told her not to use mind hands in school. She did, and from what she saw, she had ruined any chances at making any more friends. The way they eyed her made her feel like a freak, just as those older boys said she was.

"I am a freak," Mariko said softly.

Hiskoa jerked on her hand and said, "No you're not. You're my super-cool friend Mariko."

.

Kouta sat in the principals' office, glancing at the children filing out of school for the day. "So Mariko crumpled up a can that a boy threw at her," he said in a huff. "Tell me, isn't that attempted assault on my daughter?"

"I was assured that there would be no problems with Mariko's ...special abilities," the Principal said sternly.

"I do believe the problem here is not Mariko's abilities, but that boy who tried to assault her," Kouta replied heavily. "Or, are you telling me that it is fine for boys to harass little girls?"

"No, it's not fine, that boy has been suspended," The Principal said with wave of his hand. "I am deeply concerned about all the student's safety. What if next time, Mariko hurts someone?"

"Isn't it your job to see that doesn't happen?" Kouta countered.

"Yes it is, and that is what I am doing," the principal stated. "We can't be everywhere at once. What if something like this happens again, and instead of crushing a can, Mariko crushes their head? How do I tell those parents I let their child die?"

"First of all, Mariko wouldn't do that," Kouta told him firmly. "And I'm not going to tell my daughter not to defend herself if she's attacked. You're right, teachers can't be everywhere. I can't speak for all the children, but I can speak for Mariko. She is a fine girl that I'm very proud of. Mariko knows not to hurt people, and she doesn't have to in order to protect herself. If I were you, I would be more worried about the ones to DO go around trying to hurt and harass other students. That is where the problem lies."

Shaking his head, the Principal said, "This... ability your daughter has. It's the same as allowing a child to carry a gun to school..."

"It is not!" Kouta snapped. "You have marital arts classes here, don't you? What's to stop one of those boys from seriously hurting another student if they harass him?"

"That's different, those kids are well disciplined."

"No difference," Kouta insisted. "Mariko is also well disciplined. Probably more so because she understands she cannot make a mistake. Mariko didn't start that confrontation, and she didn't hurt anyone. She walked away. How can you compare what she did, with pointing a gun at someone?"

"It's not what she did, it's what she's capable of!" The Principal yelled. Pointing to the wall, he said, "You wife, Lucy, yanked me out of my chair from across the desk and pinned me to that wall right there! Miss Iwata too. What if Mariko does the same thing, and it's a second floor window she puts someone through?"

Kouta winced and let out a groan as he rubbed his face. "Thanks, Lucy" he grumbled.

"To maintain student safety, I must recommend Mariko be expelled," the Principal stated.

Kouta eyed him. "And to maintain Mariko's right to go to school, I must fight your recommendation. Mariko has done nothing wrong. You are treating her unfairly."

Looking down at his papers, the Principal said, "That is your right. Until the final decision is made, Mariko is no longer allowed to attend school here."

"On what grounds?" Kouta asked, glaring at him.

"As I said, for the safety of the students."

.

"I'm so SORRY!" Mariko wailed into Kouta's chest as she gripped his shirt and cried.

Kouta petted her hair and tried to calm her. "Honey, it's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just their fear talking."

Frowning deeply, Lucy watched Mariko cry. "I should go pay that man a visit," she growled.

"And do what?" Kouta asked harshly, "The only way we can solve this is to prove to them Mariko is not a threat. You're not going to do that by pinning the Principal to the wall again."

"Kouta's right," Yuka stated. She petted Mariko on her head and said, "Go wash your face dear and try to relax. Hisoka, could you go with her?"

"Yes, Mama Lucy," Hisoka said. Hisoka took Mario by the hand. She cast him a lost look. Hisoka gave her a weak smile and said, "Come on, Mariko."

Mariko went with him, sniffling and gripping his hand. "But, I really liked going to school," she blubbered.

Trying to cheer her up, Hisoka said, "Don't worry, I'll take really good notes and bring an extra copy of homework for you. We'll still be able to do do homework together, and I'll tell you everything the teacher talked about."

"But I won't be in class anymore. I won't be able to have lunch with you, Suki, Tomo and Hiedeki. I really liked doing that."

Hisoka though for a moment, then said, "Well, if you have to go back to your old school ... then I'll go with you!" he said cheerfully.

Mariko looked at him and blubbered out a giggle. "You'd come to the community center for school?"

"Sure! You're my super-cool friend, Mariko! I really like going to school with you too," Hisoka announced, beaming a smile at her.

Through her tears, Mariko smiled back at Hisoka. Even if she did have to return to the community center for school, at least she had made one good friend who wanted to be with her.


	5. Chapter 5

The courtroom was packed. Lawyers filled the front row of tables and chairs facing the Judge's bench. In the next rows of seats on the left, Kouta and his wives, Mariko, and a few white robed women sat, including Lady Himari with her silver hair and red tipped-white horns. No hats were allowed in court, so it was easy to see who belonged to the sect. On the right, the Principal and other school officials sat behind their lawyers. The rows behind them were filled with parents and the curious, including several reporters.

For the last two days, lawyers, teachers from both the public school and the Community center as well as witnesses from both sides had been telling their stories. Experts on child development and psychology had been called up. This was the third day, and all the arguments had been entered into record.

The judge sat looking over the papers before him for a while, then said, "It appears there is one overriding issue here that must be ruled on. The school district states that the child in question is a risk to the other students due to the fact of her unusual abilities, not due to any misconduct. The defense has shown to my satisfaction that said child is well disciplined and is not a danger to others. I find no grounds for expelling this student for behavioral problems, or imminent danger to other students." Looking up at the courtroom full of people, he added, "The overriding issue here is whether or not those of the sect can or should be integrated with the general population. By law, members of the sect are a self-contained entity, independent from Japan. The reality is that they are here, and this is their home also. Japan does host foreign students of many countries, so there are also no legal grounds to prevent the child in question from attending public school." Again he stopped and looked at Mariko.

"Miss Mariko, would you please stand up?"

Mariko stood up and bowed to him.

Looking directly at Mariko, he said, "You have a grave responsibility on your shoulders, young lady. You are the first of the sect to enter a public school. From what I have seen before me, your grades and your behavior are both exemplary. All children of the sect that follow, will be judged by how you conduct yourself. Do you understand?"

"I do, your honor," Mariko said. Although her voice was small, it echoed through the otherwise silent room.

"Have you been keeping up with your school work?"

"Yes, your honor! Hisoka brings me notes and shows me every day what is covered. He also brings an extra set of homework for me so I can keep up with that, also," Mariko explained.

"Very good, you may be seated," the judge said with a smile. He then announced, "It is the ruling of this court that the school has no reason to expel this child. Mariko shall be reinstated into public school at her current grade level." He banged his gavel.

.

Outside the building, groups of reporters bracketed the lawyers, school officials and Kouta's family as they emerged. Set upon by reporters, the school lawyers and officials all repeated "no comment," as they struggled down the stairs to escape.

The community center lawyer took on the task of speaking to the group in front of Kouta's family.

With camera and microphones pointed at him, he said, "Obviously, we are pleased with his Honor's decision. This was not just about one child attending school. It is about accepting an entire race of people who have existed secretly in Japan for many, many centuries. Many look upon people of Yukaita's sect with fear. What the judge ruled today only verifies what many of us already know." Motioning behind him with a grand gesture to Mariko and her mothers, he said, "They are people too, with the same hopes, dreams, and feelings as anyone else. It is not right to discriminate against them, or shun them because they are different. If anything, we should welcome them. Lady Himari has done good work for the community at large, as do the teachers and workers of their community. Stop and think, will our city not be enriched by having more 'Lady Himaris'? The people who fear the Yukaita sect are only fearing the unknown. They only way we will get to know them, is to live, got to school, and eventually to work with them. That will eventually dissipate this unreasonable fear we have." he then bowed to the reporters and hustled Kouta's family

Lady Himari was then set upon by the reporters. She graciously answered their same questions as Kouta's family departed.

.

Mariko was nervous about going to school on her first day back. With Hisoka at her side, she entered the school building. To her, it seemed like nothing had changed. Many other kids looked at her warily. Suki greeted her with a smile and a hug. Tomo smiled, and waved to her. The foursome went into the classroom to find the rest of their classmates standing bear the front of the room. Hiedeki lifted up a sign. It read what they all called out.

"Welcome back, Mariko!" the class yelled, then cheered and clapped.

Seeing this sight, Mariko was stunned by her reception. This time she cried happy tears.

.

For most of the rest of school year, Hisoka had a great time going to Mariko's house after school. They'd do their homework together, then play until dinner. Usually not long after dinner, Hisoka's mother would come by to pick him up.

Hisoka did have a few 'sleep over' nights. On those nights, he, Mariko and Kanae would 'camp' in the TV room with one of their mothers or Papa Kouta. One time, he helped Papa Kouta to paint Mariko's horns a new light violet, then Kanae's horns a bright pink before Papa Kouta painted flower designs on them..

Spending so much time at the Maple Inn, Hisoka brought his action figures over so they could play with those. Except for Mariko's little brother breaking a leg off his favorite villain, they had a lot of fun. He also found that a mother or Papa Kouta was always close by. In some ways it was a comfort, for they kept a close watch on Kouta Junior. In other ways, it was a pain because a parent was always watching them.

.

One Saturday morning at home, Hisoka got up to find a man sitting at the table as his mother finished breakfast.

The man offered him a bright smile. "You must be Hisoka. I am your mother's friend, Tagawa Toshio. Pleased to meet you," he said cheerfully.

"Who?" Hisoka asked as he stared at the wide man.

"Honey, this is my friend, Toshio," Chizu said as she came in with breakfast. "Here, sweetie," she said, setting their plates down.

"Hi," Hisoka replied blankly.

"I understand you have a friend too? Mariko is her name?" Toshio asked.

"Yeah, and her sister Kanae," Hisoka said, wondering why this man was having breakfast with them. By the robe he wore, he must have slept over. "You slept over with mom?" he asked.

Toshio laughed and said, "Two girl friends, huh? Pretty young to be starting that, my boy."

"They just play together while their parents watch Hisoka," Chizu said with a blush. "It's not like that."

"Oh, just give him time," Toshio said. He then lifted a finger like he had a great idea. "How about this, next week after school, Mariko comes here after school if you like. I have a new video game, and I don't know how it works. Maybe you and Mariko could show me how to play it?" he asked.

Hisoka's mother was smiling at him like she wanted him to say yes, so he said, "We don't normally play video games, but we could try," he said cautiously.

Toshio raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's this? You don't play video games at your age?"

"We usually play outside, or with my action figures if we're not..." trying to think of a how to describe the Nudgie game, Hisoka just said, "Playing Kanae's board game."

"So what's this board game?" Toshio asked. "Are you good at it?"

Hisoka shook his head and said, "I can't play right, so I have to touch the pins. Mariko is really good at it, though." Remembering that he promised Mariko he would ask to go out with them today, he asked his mother, "Mom, can I go out with Mariko, her Papa and Mama Nana today? They are going to go see Mayu at college, and wanted to know if I could come along."

"Ohh, I was planning to take you and your mother to the fair across town," Toshio said with an exaggerated sigh. "Too bad you and Mariko couldn't go with us."

Wincing, Chizu put an arm around Toshio and said, "Hisoka, dear. Toshio really wanted to take us out today. We can go see Mariko tomorrow, OK?"

Hisoka nodded. He could see he wasn't going to win this one. He focused on his breakfast.

.

Despite the colorful stands and the wide variety of food and trinkets available, Hisoka had a boring day trailing a long behind his mother and Toshio as they stopped here and there. His only bright spot was when he saw Mama Yuka and Kanae at a stand across the way. Mama Yuka was pushing a stroller with baby Chika in it. Kanae was wearing a cloth hat that bore large mouse ears.

"Kanae, Mama Yuka!" Hisoka cried, and ran over to them.

"Hi Hisoka," Kanae beamed at him as Yuka bought some cotton candy. "Mama Yuka's buying us some cotton candy. Wanna share with me?"

"Sure! That is, if you don't mind, Mama Yuka," Hisoka said, looking up at her.

Yuka smiled at him and told the vendor, "One more, please."

"Why hello, Yuka-san," Chizu said merrily as Toshio led her over.

"Chizu-san, Hi," Yuka said happily, "Do you mind if Hisoka has some cotton candy with Kanae?"

"Of course not," Chizu said. "What do you say, dear?" she asked Hisoka.

Hisoka took his cotton candy and said, "Thank you, Mama Yuka."

Leaning closer to Chizu, Toshio asked, "Didn't Hisoka say her mother's name was Nana?"

"I'll tell you all about it later, dear," Chizu said quietly, then to Yuka she said, "It is a nice day to be out today. This must be your smallest, Chika?"

"Yes, this is our little Chika," Yuka said.

Hisoka watched his mother fuss over the baby with light pink hair and stubby horns. Toshio smiled as he looked down on the baby, then his face dropped. He stood back up and looked around.

"Hey, Mister, what's your name?" Kanae asked as she looked up at Toshio.

"That's Mr. Tagawa," Hisoka told her when he saw Toshio wasn't going to answer her.

"Hi, Mr. Tagawa, want some cotton candy?" Kanae asked cheerfully as she trust her cone up at him.

"No, thank you," he said curtly. "Chizu, dear, we probably shouldn't keep these folks."

Chizu looked at him and said, "Oh, nonsense, Yuka-san and her family have been wonderful to us. I honestly don't know what I would have done without them."

Toshio offered her a smile and said, "That is good to know. Yuka seems like a wonderful person."

The way he said it, made prickly things crawl on the back of Hisoka's neck. "Mama Yuka is wonderful!" he stated. For some reason, he felt the need to hold Kanae's hand. "And Kanae is one of my best friends," he said as he grabbed her hand.

Yuka looked at each of them then said to Chizu, "Perhaps we should talk another time. I feel there are things you need to work out," she said.

Chizu also noted that Hisoka was glaring at Toshio. "Yes, another time then. Have a good day, Yuka-san. You too, Kanae. Come dear."

Hisoka tried to let go of Kanae's hand. She gripped his. "Can't we eat cotton candy together?" she asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, dear, some other time," Chizu said apologetically.

"Sorry you have to go, bye, Hisoka," Kanae said sadly.

"See you later, Kanae," Hisoka said. Looking at the big fluffy cotton candy in his hand, he suddenly felt guilty about accepting it.

Once they were clear of Yuka and Kanae, Chuzi asked Toshio, "Care to tell me what that was about? Yuka-san is one of the most decent people I have ever met."

Toshio frowned at her. "You saw that baby, didn't you? It's one of those devil children!" he said.

"Devil children?" Chizu asked, raising at eyebrow at him.

"Yes!" Toshio stated. Letting out a huff, he said, "You probably don't know this, but several years ago, there was a quiet military operation here to get rid of a few of those devils. Many, many men were killed, my brother was one of them. I managed to escape, but I'll never forget that ... murdering bitch! If that child grows up, it will become just like her! They are nothing but killing machines sent from the Abyss to wipe us all out. Worst of all, the government isn't doing anything to stop them. That ... Lady Himari walks around pretending she's some kind of saint, when in reality, she's plotting our deaths."

Hisoka stopped. Balling his fists, he said loudly, "That's not true! I met Lady Himari, she's a nice lady!"

Toshio stopped and frowned at Hisoka. "Frankly, I'm surprised you lived to tell about seeing her. I bet that Yuka knows her, doesn't she?" he asked heavily.

"I met her, you DIDN'T!" Hisoka said angrily. "Lady Himari teaches school with Mama Nana and Mama Lucy!"

"There's enough of them devils that they have their own school now?" Toshio asked in shock. "How do you know that?"

"Enough! Hisoka, stop it. Toshio, leave it be please," Chizu said in a hushed voice.

"That's where Mariko went to school before she came to our class," Hisoka said firmly.

"I see, Mariko is one of those devils," Toshio said as he frowned at Hisoka.

"Mariko is a good friend, she's not some devil. Quit calling them that!" Hiskoa yelled.

Toshio scowled at Chizu and said, "He seems to know a lot about those devils, and is quite friendly with them."

Chizu let out a frustrated breath and said, "It's not like you think, Toshio-sama. As I told you, Yuka-san and her family have been nothing but good to us. Hisoka has spend every after school day at their house. They have been watching him for me, and have never asked anything in return."

"I know what I saw at that facility!" Toshio growled in her face. "I watched that devil rip a woman's head right off, then held her body up like a trophy! She just walked right through the gunfire and killed half of us. There was no stopping her then, and now with more of them, we're ALL doomed."

Backing away from him, Chizu stared at him. "From what I've seen and heard, that is ... unbelievable," she said weakly.

"I think you're lying," Hisoka stated.

Toshio whirled on him and raised his open hand in anger.

"GO AHEAD!" Hisoka yelled, "You hit me and Mama Lucy will KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Hisoka!" Chizu cried in shock at his language.

"Is there a problem here?" a police officer asked loudly as he came up to them.

Toshio lowered his hand and said, "No problem officer, I'm this boy's father."

"No, you're not," Hisoka stated.

The officer got between Hisoka and Toshio and said, "All right, this way please. We'll take this to the station."

"Officer, really," Chizu began. The officer cut her off with a firm, "This way, please."

Hisoka marched to the temporary Police Station set up behind the fishing game stand. When they got there, an officer took Toshio and his mother to one side. Another came over to him.

"What's the problem, son?" the officer asked.

Hisoka pointed to Toshio and said, "He says he's my father. He's not! He just stayed the night at our house. He's also calling my best friend a devil, and is saying mean things about her."

"I see," the officer said, nodding in thought. "You wait right here, OK?"

Hisoka nodded and was pleased to see the officer walking over to his mother and Toshio. They talked in whispered voices for a few minutes. As they parted, Toshio walked away, glancing over at him briefly. His mother came over to him and said, "Let's go home."

Chizu was silent all the way home. Hisoka knew he was probably in trouble, and most likely he would be grounded. He was ready for the punishment. He wasn't ready for, was to hear what his mother had to say after they got home and she sat him down at the table.

"Hisoka, hon, Toshio is your father now. We got married Friday. We wanted to easy Toshio into the house, so you could adjust easier," she explained.

Hisoka stared at her. That man was his new father?

"Dear, I really need Toshio here. He's already paid the back bills, and he wants to put you into a good, private school," Chizu explained.

"But ... what about my friends?" Hisoka asked weakly.

"You can made new friends dear," Chizu said with a smile. "A nice, new school to meet lots of new fiends."

"I don't want new friends, I like my friends," Hisoka said weakly.

"It won't be so bad, really. It will just take some time getting used to," Chizu said reassuringly.

"So, can I still go to Mariko's house to play?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"We'll see, dear."

From previous experience, Hisoka knew that meant no. He wasn't ever going to see Mariko again. A knot built in his stomach. "How long do I have to sit here?" he asked hoarsely. Then for good measure he added, "I feel sick."

"Go play dear. Everything will turn out all right, you'll see."

Hisoka got up and went to his room. He shut the door, turned and balling his fists, screamed as loud as he could, "I HATE HIM!"


	6. Chapter 6

Toshio moved in the next day, being cheerful and pretending that he just hadn't ruined Hisoka's life. Chizu had an 'errand' to run, and an hour later came back with Hisoka's action figures and the blanket he used to sleep on the floor when they camped out in the TV room. In front of Toshio, Hisoka dumped the action figures in the garbage. He kept the blanket, Mariko had fallen asleep next to him on it a few times.

The next day, Toshio drove Hisoka to school, and watched until he went inside the building. Toshio also promised to pick him up. Once inside, Hisoka waited out of sight of the doorway for Mariko to show up.

Mariko noticed Hisoka as she stepped in. Walking over to him she asked, "What's going on? Lady Chizu said we can't play together any more."

Hisoka save a slight nod. Not looking at her, he said, "Yeah, my new ... Mom's new husband won't let me. He thinks you're a devil or some such crap."

"We can still see each other in school," Mariko said, casting him a hopeful smile.

"Not for long, he's making me change schools too," Hisoka grumbled. "I don't want to go. I want to come over to your house."

"You mean, we'll never be able to see each other again?" Mariko asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah," Hisoka said weakly. Noting the time, he said, "We better get to class. I don't want to get a detention and miss any of my last days with you."

They held hands on the way to class. During class, Hisoka tried to think of a way to get rid of Toshio. He drove, maybe if he was nice and talked Toshio into driving drunk, the police would take him away. If he listened closely to what Toshio said, maybe he'd find out about a crime that he could tell the police about. He racked his brains for something, anything to get rid of Toshio.

At lunch, Hisoka sat next to Mariko, pondering Toshio's fate. Maybe God would be generous and drop a meteor or satellite on him. If there was a devil, Hisoka would sell his soul to get rid of Toshio.

"Hey Hisoka, you've got our phone number right? We can talk on the phone, can't we?" Mariko asked.

"I bet he'd take the phone out if he knew I was talking to you," Hisoka said in a dull tone.

"This sucks! We all have a good time together," Mariko whined.

"Yeah," Hisoka agreed. He then got an idea. A crooked grin came to his face. "Hey Mariko, mom said I can come over one last time. Can I walk you home?"

"Sure!" Mariko said, a smile reappearing on her face.

.

The end of the day came, and outside the school yard was Toshio in his car, waiting for Hisoka. By the gate though, was Mama Nana waiting for Mariko. Hisoka walked next to Mariko on the way out, noting Toshio was watching him with a glare. Instead of going over to the car, he stopped and waved to Nana.

"Hi, Mama Nana," Hisoka said cheerfully.

"How was your day, Hisoka?" Nana asked cheerfully.

"Good, is it all right if I walk Mariko home?" Hisoka asked cheerfully, and loud enough for Toshio to hear.

"That's fine dear," Nana assured him.

"Hisoka!" Toshio yelled as his car door slammed.

Toshio rounded the car headed for him. Hisoka hid behind Nana and yelled, "Who are you?"

Nana grew a confused look. As Toshio strode towards them looking very angry, she said, "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm his father and I'm taking him!" Toshio yelled.

"You're NOT my father!" Hisoka yelled back.

Toshio reached for Hisoka, he then flew back to land up against a phone pole.

"I don't think so," Nana said in a hard tone. "Hisoka says you're not his father. Who are you?"

"Mama Nana, please don't let him take me," Hisoka pleaded.

Flushed in anger, Toshio pointed to Hisoka and said, "That is my son!"

"No, I'M NOT!" Hisoka screamed back at him.

Nana turned and frowned at Hisoka. "Stop that yelling, no one's going to hurt you." Turning back to Toshio, she said, "You, stay right there. Mariko, go find a teacher, tell her we need the police."

"Yes, Mama Nana," Mariko said, and ran back inside.

"Yes, call the police, then I can tell then about you kidnapping my boy," Toshio yelled.

Frowning, Nana replied, "You will stop your yelling and behave. Don't move from that spot." Sensing Hisoka moving away, Nana turned to him and said, "Hisoka, you stay here by me."

Hisoka did, enjoying the utter look of rage on Toshio's fat face. He prayed Toshio would try to grab him again or slap Mama Nana. That would be just too fun to watch. Toshio didn't, he just stood in place and glared at Hisoka. Hisoka glared back at him.

Mariko returned with the vice principal. Nana explained the situation simply. "That man claims to be Hisoka's father and tried to grab him. Hisoka says he's not, and is afraid of him."

The vice Principal looked at Toshio and pulled out a badge. "I am officer Ginzu. Name please."

" Tagawa Toshio. I just married that boy's mother. He's my son now. I want to take him home and get him away from that little aberration," Toshio growled as he glared at Mariko.

Mariko's mouth dropped open as she stared at Toshio.

Nana glared at him. "What did you just call my daughter?" she asked in a warning tone.

Officer Ginzu held a hand up to Nana. "Lady Nana, please, let me take care of this. Mr. Tagawa, come with me. Lady Nana, would you please escort Hisoka home?"

"I'd be happy to. Come on, children," she said, and led them down the street.

Hisoka looked back to see a red faced Toshio walk into the school building with the vice Principal. Ha! He was going to get his!

Clear of the school, Nana took Hisoka's hand and asked, "Tell me the truth. What happened back there?"

"I didn't lie, he's not my father," Hisoka stated.

"Don't play games, Hisoka, this is serious," Nana said sternly. "He also said he married your mother, isn't that right?"

"Hisoka, you're going to be in big trouble," Mariko said forlornly.

Hisoka saw Mariko was on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry, Mariko, but I really want to see you as much as possible. He's going to send me away, and I'm really going to miss you."

Nana tipped her head back with a sigh as she said, "I see. Hisoka, whether you like it or not, he is your father now. You have to do as he says."

"But ... he's so mean!" Hisoka cried. "We saw Mama Yuka and Chika at the fair, and he called Chika a devil child! You heard what he called Mariko. Mariko is nice, and she's cool and my best friend. How can anyone say that about her?"

Nana's jaw clenched. "Some people just don't like us, Hisoka. I am ... very ... very sorry, but what is, is. If he is your father and wants to send you away, there's nothing we can do," she said in a tight voice.

"I'm really going to miss you too, Hisoka," Mariko said as she held his other hand.

Hisoka walked home with Nana and Mariko, holding their hands and savoring every last step he took with them. It felt like he was being walked to his own execution. Once this walk was over, his life would be also. No more of Mariko's smiles, or hers and Kanae's giggling laughs. No more of quietly giggling at Mama Yuka's anger at Papa Kouta, or any of the fun stuff that happened at their house.

By the time they got to his house, the car was there. Hisoka put a hand on the gate to open it, but froze. He did not want to go in there.

"Go on Hisoka, putting it off will only make it harder," Mama Nana said in a gentle tone.

"Good Bye, Hisoka," Mariko said with a sniffle.

Hisoka opened his mouth to say goodbye. Instead, he turned and hugged Mariko and burst out crying. Mariko hugged him back and cried with him. Watching them, Nana couldn't help but to cry too.

Noticing the door open, Nana saw Chizu standing in the doorway. Laying her hands across their shoulders, she told Mariko and Hisoka, "Hey, listen to me. Just because you can't see each other now, doesn't mean you won't in the future. This is not a forever goodbye, OK?"

"Mama Nana, how can you be sure?" Mariko asked in a sob.

"Well, remember Papa talking about how he, Mama Yuka and Mama Lucy were children together? They didn't see each other for a long time, but even after eight years they found each other again, didn't they?" Nana said gently.

"Yeah?" Hisoka asked.

"But, I don't want to wait that long," Mariko said in a whine.

"Sometimes, we must. Now come on. Hisoka, you have to get into the house, and we have to go home," Nana said in her gentle tone.

Hisoka pulled back. He wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "We will see each other again, Mariko, I promise." He held up his pinky finger.

Mariko wrapped her pinky around his. "I promise too," she said with a tearful smile.

Satisfied, Hisoka gave a nod. "Fine, then I'll see you later, Mariko. Tell Kanae I'll see her too."

"I'll see you later, Hisoka," Mariko agreed with a teary half grin.

.

Hisoka walked in the house past his mother, who didn't say anything. Walking into the living room, he saw Toshio was sitting and watching out the window. He turned his glare at Hisoka as he entered. There was a belt on the table.

"Boy, we need to talk," Toshio said in a flat tone.

Hisoka stopped and returned his glare. "Talk, I won't listen. Go ahead, beat me if it makes you feel better, that's what mean people like you do. I don't care. You can follow me around and make me go to another school, but I will see Mariko again."

"Not while you are living in this house, you won't," Toshio stated.

"Then let me know the second I can leave," Hisoka said, and kept walking to his room.

Toshio stood up and yelled, "You WILL stay here until you listen to me!"

Hisoka stopped. "Is it beating time?" he asked.

"Stop it!" Chizu cried. "Hisoka, please just sit down and hear him out."

Hisoka turned to look at his mother. Half afraid he was going to get beaten, he said, "Sorry, mom. I really am. I'll sit if you make me, but I refuse to listen to someone as mean as he is."

Turning his glare to Chizu, Toshio asked, "Is he always this difficult?"

Chizu let out a sarcastic chuckle and said, "You just took his girlfriend and all his friends away from him, what do you expect?"

"And called her nasty names she doesn't deserve," Hisoka added. Looking at Toshio with contempt, he said, "You're nothing but a grown-up bully."

"That's enough!" Toshio yelled, as he stabbed an angry finger at Hisoka. "You'll NOT speak to me like that again!"

"Not another word," Hisoka promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy found the doctor's office. The directions weren't difficult, it just took a long time to get there. Having no idea why they called her, she went up to the receptionists desk and gave her name, then asked, "Why am I here?"

The receptionist gave her a pleasant smile and said, "I can't tell you that, but let me call the doctor. He wanted to see you as soon as you arrived." She got on the phone and announced Lucy, then pointed to the door marked 'private'. "Please, go on in, the doctor is waiting for you."

Lucy went into the office colored in soft wood tones. Behind the desk was an older distinguished looking man in a gray suit. Facing him was a chubby man in casual clothes. The man turned to look at her as she entered. Upon seeing his eyes grew wide and he snapped his head to glare at the man behind the desk.

"What is this, doctor?" he asked roughly.

"Lady Lucy, how good of you to come," the doctor said pleasantly as he got up. Pulling out a chair on the end of the desk, he held it for her as he said, "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," Lucy said. She sat down and asked, "So, why am I here?"

The doctor took his seat and shuffled through a folder. "I just have a few questions if you don't mind. They are rather important."

"About?" she prodded.

"You, Lady Lucy," he said. "I understannd you are a teacher at the Yukaita community center. You deal in specialized training for children with mental capabilities that allows them to move things with their minds?"

"Yes," Lucy said slowly. "And I'd be doing that now, if I hadn't got a call that said it was urgent I come. So, why am I here?"

"Please bear with me, " the doctor said gently. "This work you do, of what importance is it?"

Eyeing him suspiciously, Lucy said, "I help train those kid's minds so they don't hurt anyone by accident. Mind hands are very powerful at a young age. Without that training, there would be accidents. Deadly accidents."

"So you keep these children and their parents safe, or as safe as possible," the doctor concluded. "Tell me, did you have this type of training when you were young?"

Lucy's face turned to stone. "We don't want to go there, doctor," she said evenly.

"Please, Lady Lucy, this is very important," the doctor pleaded.

Lucy eyed the chubby man who was now watching the desk, then said, "All right, no, I didn't. And it got very bloody. I spend eight years locked away in a steel vault, wrapped in a steel pod before I managed to escape. My young life was not very pretty, doctor. Now you will explain to me what this is about, or I am leaving."

"It is for therapy reasons, I can't say any more than that," the doctor said in his gentle tone.

"You're a little too late for that," Lucy said with a snort. "Where was this concern when I was locked away and barely fed, treated worse than any animal in a zoo? Where was this deep concern when I was terrorized by bullies? I've had my therapy the hard way, doctor. It's called moving on and having a life after the seemingly endless years of misery. It's call making damn sure what happened to me, doesn't happen to any of those other children. If you have a point, you better make it fast."

"During your escape, you killed some men?"

"They locked me away, and were very upset it wasn't forever. Don't expect me to shed a single tear for any of them. Last chance, what is the point of having me come here?"

"I'm sorry to bring this up," the doctor said genuinely apologetic, "But if you saw any of those men now, would you still harbor ill feelings toward them?"

"That's it," Lucy said and got up. "Doctor, I am starting to become angry, and trust me when I say that is not a good thing. Good day." Lucy stormed out. The door opened for her, and shut behind her.

The doctor turned to his patient. "There you have it, Mr. Tagawa. The woman who killed your brother has her own story, and a pretty sad one at that. She appears to be trying to make up for the mistakes she made. I obviously upset her, yet she just walked away. She didn't kill me in a rage. Do you honestly think that she, or her children are some kind of devils?"

"And how does this help with my relationship with my son?" Toshio asked. "How does that help get him to... say anything. He hasn't spoke to either of us in months, and his grades are horrid. Even when he was cut by a falling glass, he tried to bandage himself rather than yell for help or at least tell us he was bleeding all over the place. If it wasn't for extreme hunger, he wouldn't even eat."

"Mrs. Tagawa said this began when you told him he was changing schools, correct?" the doctor asked.

"That's right."

"And you made him change schools because you didn't like his girlfriend?" the Doctor prodded.

"She was a mutant," Toshio said with a snarl.

"Hisoka harbors much ill will toward you for that. He told me himself that he'd rather die than speak to you. He has full intent on leaving home as soon as it is legal for him to do so, no matter if he is ready to face the world or not. Children have their own minds, they are not clones. Apparently, Hisoka cares for this Mariko. You come into his life and immediately take her away from him." pointing to the door, the Doctor said, "I just spoke with your brother's killer. She wasn't out on any rampage, she was escaping illegal confinement, and from what I've gathered from other sources, inhuman treatment. I'd do the same if I were capable. She is no devil, and neither is Mariko. Everything I've heard about Mariko in fact, points to a pleasant and very well mannered little girl."

"So you're saying by forgetting that bitch killed my brother, will help Hisoka speak to us?"

"I'm saying that you and your brother were in the wrong place at the wrong time and neither Mariko, nor Hisoka had anything to do with it. You are punishing Hisoka for something that is not his fault. His behavior is his retaliation. Hisoka is living a very unhealthy life, Mr. Tagawa. He is angry to the point of self destruction. If you want to help him, then you have to show him you care about him. If not he will end up being a very bitter young man, and that never turns out well."

"I've tried, he walks around like a zombie. He won't accept anything from me, and heaven forbid he would actually speak to me," Toshio said in a groan.

"Then offer him something he wants. Send him back to public school, let him see his friends. He believes you took his life away. This isn't just pouting we're talking about, the boy is deeply angry and clinically depressed. As he is now, he may not live to become old enough to go out on his own," the Doctor explained.

Toshio shook his head, "I can't let him go back there. Not while those ... devils are there."

Raising his eyebrows, the doctor said, "I would beg you to think about doing so. I have to tell you that soon, the choice may be out of your hands. From what I know of your situation, Hisoka is getting worse as time goes on. His behavior will become worse. He may not be around much longer. If he dies because if this, there will be questions asked."

"Are you saying I'm not doing enough for my son?" Toshio asked heavily.

"I am giving you facts. What you do with them is up to you," the doctor said.

.

Hisoka laid on his bed staring out the window. Thankfully, his mother and Toshio had given up on trying to get him to come out to 'sit down' and talk about his grades, or anything else. He was tired of tuning them out no matter how loud they got. The only good part about those sessions was when Toshio became angry enough to crack him in the head. Then the meanie would fight with his mother and he'd get sent back to his room. So far, she hadn't kicked him out, and he hadn't left. Maybe some day.

It was getting dark, and he was rather hungry. Either dinner wasn't made yet, or they'd forgotten about him. It was OK either way. He daydreamed about the big dinners Mariko's family had. A brief smile crossed his face remembering the rice bowl floating to him, and Mariko telling him to get some before it got to Mama Nana. Secretly, they decided that rice must make boobs grow, because Nana loved rice and she had huge boobs.

It was time to go out to eat.

Hisoka got up and opened his window. He leaned outside. The living room light was on, no one was outside. He jumped out his window. Pausing, he listened, no one heard him. He bent low to walk under the living room window. They were in there, he could hear them talking. He crept to the gate and opened it slowly just far enough to slip through. He shut it, taking care to lift the latch so it didn't 'clink' in place. Safely out of the house, he went to see if Mama Yuka could spare a little food.

The walk turned out to be harder than Hisoka remembered it. His legs were getting sore by the time he got to the cemetery. He eyed the steps up just past it, and wanted to cry. It was tempting to turn back and go home and ask for some food. The thought of facing Toshio to ask for anything though, stiffened his resolve. He walked on. The first steps weren't too bad, but as he climbed, a fuzzy feeling grew, and he got light headed. Pushing on, Hisoka focused on getting up that next step. A little over halfway up, it felt like he was going to sleep on his feet. He stumbled to fall on the steps. He tried to get up and found his arms and legs felt like rubber. Maybe if he just laid here and rested for a bit, he could make it to the top.

.

Kouta walked down the hospital corridor and found Hisoka's room. Inside beyond the pulled curtain, Chizu was sitting in a chair in the corner. He knocked on the door sill and asked, "How's he doing?"

Chizu forced a smile on her face. "Hello, Kouta, come in, please," she said pleasantly.

Kouta entered. In the bed, Hisoka's eyes lit up. "Papa Kouta, hi!" he chimed.

Kouta frowned at Hisoka's drawn face and general thinness. "You don't look so good Hisoka, haven't you been eating?"

"He will only eat when Toshio isn't at home," Chizu explained in a dull tone.

"I'm, OK, how's Mariko and Kanae?" Hisoka asked.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Kouta eyed him. "Worried. And it's all your fault," he said.

"Me?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah, you know Takiko don't you?"

"Yeah," Hisoka said slowly. "She's in my class I think."

"Takiko is a friend of Mariko's. Every Sunday at the community center they sit together for services. All the stuff you do in school, Takiko tells Mariko about. I can't tell you how many times Mariko has cried after hearing what you've been up to," Kouta explained as he sat down on the bed.

"But, Takiko has never even spoken to me," Hisoka said.

"Has she never spoken to you, or have you gotten so good at tuning people out, that you just didn't hear?" Kouta asked. "Mariko thinks you hate her too, because you wouldn't even take the letter Mariko wrote that Takiko was suppose to give you."

"Mariko wrote me a letter?"

Kouta pulled a rumpled envelope from his pocket and gave it to Hisoka. "This is the second letter Mariko tried to pass to you. After this one she gave up. I had to scold her for using so much paper when she tried to write a third one."

Hisoka looked at the letter. His lips trembled as he said, "I'm so sorry, Mariko."

"When you hurt yourself, you are also hurting those you love," Kouta explained. "Seems to me that if you really like Mariko, you wouldn't put her through so much torment."

"I ... never mean to do that," Hisoka said.

"Well, you did. Mariko's walking around looking like you died," Kouta said with a shrug. "Not to mention what you're doing to your own mother. Have you even thought about anyone besides yourself?"

Hisoka stared at Kouta. "But ... I just want things the way the used to be," he said weakly. "I want Dad at home, not that ... Toshio. And I want to come to your house and do homework and play with Mariko." Tears forming in his eyes, he asked, "What did I ever do to make him go away?"

"I am sure it wasn't anything you did, Hisoka," Kouta said gently. "These things do happen, and it's out of our control. You still have your mother, and I'm sure if you write her a nice letter, Mariko will still be your friend. You did promise her that you'd see her again, right?"

"Yeah, I don't want to loose anyone else," Hisoka agreed. Shifting his gaze to his mother, he asked, "Mom, can I have some paper?"

"Sure thing, dear. I'll be right back," Chizu said with a genuine smile. She got up and left.

"Papa Kouta, could you tell Mariko I'm sorry for making her sad?" Hisoka asked.

"Why don't you tell her in that letter you're going to write?" Kouta suggested.

"Yeah, I will," Hisoka said eagerly. "And Takiko is that tall girl with the brown hair, right? Should I give I to her, or can you stay long enough for me to write it?"

Kouta frowned off at nothing, then said, "Let's see, I'll be back tomorrow, so why don't I deliver it then. That will give you plenty of time to think about it."

"Thank you, Papa Kouta," Hisoka said with a smile. "Can Mariko come visit me?" he asked hopefully.

Kouta shrugged and said, "That's not up to me. Why don't you write your letter, and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Hisoka knew what he meant. Kouta wasn't going to interfere with his family, and there was no way Toshio would allow Mariko to come visit him. "OK, thanks for coming, Papa Kouta," he said in a dull tone.

"Hey! Chin up," Kouta said in a mock scold. Getting up, he pointed a finger at Hisoka and said, "When I come back tomorrow, I expect that letter to be written. Mariko will be very disappointed if she doesn't get it."

"I'll write it, I swear!" Hisoka promised.

Kouta cast him a grin, then left. He saw Toshio standing on the other side of the curtain with his arms folded. Toshio motioned out the door. They went into the hallway.

"He sure is a chatterbox around you, Papa Kouta," Toshio said tightly.

Kouta glanced at him. "Maybe he knows I try to be fair with everyone," he retorted.

"You married that ... devil woman Lucy. Do you have any idea what's she's done?" Toshio asked heavily.

Kouta's jaw clenched. "You should be more concerned about your own family," he replied in the same tone.

Toshio glowered at him. "I am, and I don't want you, or any of your mutants around my son. Keep your letter writing freaks away from us!"

Kouta stopped and spun to him, fists balled. "Why don't we take this outside?" he asked.

"Stay away from us," Toshio snapped, and walked away.

"That's right, drive that boy into the dirt. Some father you are," Kouta called to him sarcastically.

Toshio spun and glared at Kouta. He took a step back toward Kouta, then though better of it and turned back to walk away.

.

Mariko sat on the couch by Papa Kouta as he explained as well as he could about Hisoka. "He still wants to be your friend, sweetie. He was really happy to get your letter. He also promised that he would try to behave so you won't have to worry about him."

Mariko gripped handfuls of her blue paid skirt in her fists. She'd been becoming more and more worried about him, and now he was in the hospital! "Is Hisoka really all right? He's not going to die, is he?" she asked.

"No, he's not. The nurse told me he'll probably be out of the hospital tomorrow at the latest," Kouta assured her.

"Can I go see him?"

Kouta let out a huff and said, "I'm sorry, but his father won't allow it. There's nothing we can do about that."

"That is so unfair, Papa!" Mariko cried. Hisoka was her best friend, and she couldn't even see him when he was sick! She wanted so bad to at least be able to comfort him. She tried to imagine life with no siblings, only one mother, and a Papa that wouldn't allow her to see her friends. That kind of life had to be horrible. Weren't Papa's suppose to help their children?

"I know it is," Kouta agreed. Looking down, he noticed Mariko was crinkling up her skirt into her fists. The hem had risen above her knees, and was creeping up as she twisted her hands. He grabbed the hem and pulled it back down.

"Papa, I really feel like breaking something," Mariko said in a far off voice as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Putting a hand to his chin, Kouta mussed, "Let's see, there's that rock pile out back I've been meaning to pound into gravel for a path. If you like, you could do that for me."

Mariko nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Papa," she said with a quiver in her voice.

.

The rock pile was where they had put all the garden stones when they cleared the area out to put up the swing set and the sandbox. Mariko went out and stood looking at the pile, pretending each of the large stones was Toshio's head. The man that called her and her family bad names. The man that was making her best friend suffer so much. She didn't slip a mind hand out, but with a screech of pure rage, she shot all eight mind hands out at full force as fast as she could.

Rocks exploded in a staccato of bursts as she hit the pile again and again. The pile itself blossomed out into rock chips and dust as Mariko drew back and shot her mind hands at it repeatedly as fast and hard as possible. She destroyed the large rocks, then the smaller pieces that had escaped her wrath. Not seeing anything left other that stone chips and dust, she slammed her mind hands into the ground a few times, leaving long ruts. She then dropped to her knees and wailed out a cry.

Hugging herself, Mariko decided she HAD to do something. She knew that Hisoka was miserable, Takiko had told her all about him. Neither Papa or any of her mothers were going to interfere with with Hisoka's family. Mariko knew herself that it wasn't right to interfere in anyone else's affairs. As she thought about that, it occurred to her that Toshio WAS interfering with Hisoka's affairs. Hisoka was her friend. It was up to her to help him.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Mariko though about it, and came to a conclusion. There was only one thing she could do to help Hisoka and see him again. She knew her parents were going to be very angry with her. As much as she loved them, she could see no other course of action. It had to be done. She knew there would be in big trouble, but she also felt a little better. She knew what she was going to do to help her friend.

Quietly, Mariko whispered, "I'm so sorry, Papa, Mama Yuka, Mama Nana, Mama Lucy, but I have to do this. Please don't hate me for it."


	8. Chapter 8

Hisoka sat on his bed looking out the window, holding the small piece of paper that was the remaining piece of Mariko's letter. Toshio had come into his hospital room enraged as he was reading it. Toshio had ripped it out of his hands to tear it into bits and throw it away. The corner Hisoka had gripped was ripped off, staying in his grasp. The small piece he had left, Hisoka gripped tightly, refusing to open his hand. He planted his hand with the precious bit of paper to his stomach, and bent over to protect it as Toshio raged on. He didn't hear anything other than loud noise from Toshio until the nurse came in and made him leave. Of course, his mother never brought him paper. They left him alone the rest of the day.

Today he had come home. He ate dinner as his mother asked, though with Toshio sitting nearby, the food tasted terrible. Ignoring Toshios' attempt at words, he choked it down anyway, not wanting Mariko or his mother to be worried about him. Right after, he retreated to his room to find drawers partially open, and his school books were out. His notebook was open. Toshio was apparently looking for any other letters. He'd just write one at school.

Hisoka looked at his piece of letter. There wasn't even any writing on it, but this was from Mariko. The cute, super cool girl that was his best friend. The friend he sorely missed.

A tapping sounded on his window. Mariko's face floated just outside. She mouthed, "Open the window," as she made raising motions.

Hisoka's face lit up. He opened the window and pulled Mariko in. Kneeling on the bed, they hugged, wrapping themselves tight together.

"I missed you so much!" Hisoka whispered in her ear.

"I missed you! I was so worried about you," Mariko whispered back as she gripped him tightly.

Fearing that Toshio had heard, and was going to burst in, Hisoka whispered, "We better go outside. It's not safe here."

Mariko puled back and nodded. In a hushed tone, she asked, "Do you want to be with me?"

Hisoka nodded and said, "Yeah I do, but if he catches you here, there could be big trouble. I don't want to see you hurt."

Frowning, Mariko said, "I know how to fix that, but only if you want." She then explained her plan.

Hisoka felt so happy that he kissed her. "Yes, more than anything!" he said as loud as he dared.

.

Yuka heard the phone ring as she passed by. Stopping she picked it up. "Hello, Maple Inn."

"Yuka, is that you? This is Chizu, Hisoka's mother."

"Hi, Chizu. Is Hisoka out of the hospital yet?" Yuka asked.

"He came home today, and now he's gone. We can't find him anywhere. He didn't go to your house did he?" Chizu asked in a worried tone. In the background, Toshio was demanding to speak on the phone.

"I haven't see him. Hold on, let me go look and make sure," Yuka said, and put the phone down.

Remembering that Mariko had mentioned she didn't feel well and had gone to bed early, Yuka wondered if she was hiding Hisoka in her room. She knocked on Mariko's door. No answer. "Mariko?" she called and slid the door open.

The room was dark, and a form lay under the covers on the futon. Not wanting to wake Mariko, Yuka went over and quietly slid the closet door open. No Hisoka. Yuka also noticed that Mariko's closet was all but empty. Her travel bag was also missing.

"Mariko, honey, wake up," Yuka said and went to the form. She pulled the coves back to expose Mariko's head, but found only pillows and winter clothes rolled up in the covers.

"Oh no," Yuka gasped. She ran across the hall to Kanae's room. Kanae was lying down on the floor, coloring a picture. She absently kicked her legs as she worked.

"Hon, have you seen Mariko?" Yuka asked.

"No, Mama Yuka, she said she was going to bed."

Yuka ran to the bath. Lucy was bathing Chika. "Lucy! Have you seen Mariko?" Yuka asked.

Lucy eyed her curiously, then her face dropped. "What ... I can't sense her, what happened?"

"I think she ran away with Hisoka. He's missing too," Yuka said, then ran to Kouta's room.

Yuka flung Kouta's door open to see Nana, topless and on her hands and knees over Kouta, teasing him with her large breasts. "Stop being perverted for a minute, Mariko's missing!" Yuka yelled at them.

"What?" Kouta and Nana chimed as they gapped at her. They scrambled up to get dressed as Yuka ran back to the phone.

"Chizu, are you still there?" Yuka asked breathlessly.

"Yes, did you find him?"

"No, and Mariko is missing too. It looks like they ran away together," Yuka explained.

"Where would they go?" Chizu asked. Toshio yelled something. Chizu said, "Hisoka's ran away with Mariko ... just ..."

There was a fumbling then Toshio yelled into the phone, "What has your mutant daughter done with MY SON!"

Yuka pulled the phone away from her ear, then screamed back, "This is YOUR fault, you mean, horrid man! Our Mariko may be in danger because of YOU!" She then slammed the phone down.

Seeing Kouta coming up to her, Yuka hugged him and in a sob, said, "This is terrible! What if something happens to them? That ... horrid man ... I want to punch his lights out!"

Lucy came up and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Yuka calm yourself. I just put Chika down. I'll go look for Mariko with Nana. We can sense her from a distance. You two stay here and watch things in case she comes back. Come on, Nana."

Nana paused by them. She clapped a hand on Yuka's back and said, "Don't worry, we'll find her. And remember, tonight is my turn."

On the way out, Lucy and Nana formed their search plan. Lucy got Nana to start with the sea shore first. After all, she reasoned, that was where Mayu had hidden when she had run away. As Nana headed that way, Lucy headed for Chizu's house.

Lucy had her fill of hearing about this Toshio and how free he was with his insults to everyone, even children. He thought he was the big bad one that everyone should cower before. With Mariko and Hisoka missing and possibly in danger, it was time to go pay this guy a visit. Tonight he would learn what bad really was.

.

Hisoka watched the countryside go by as he sat next to Mariko on the train. Their bags of clothes, food, and his blankets he took off his bed were piled in the seats across from them. He gave a slight squeeze of her hand, as if verifying that this was real. They really were running away together.

"Hey, Mariko, where are we going?" he asked.

Mariko shrugged and said, "I don't know. We're going to have to find a place to stay, but I only have the little money I got from cleaning the community center. We may have to be like Mayu was before Papa adopted her, and live in a box someplace."

Hisoka turned and frowned at her as he asked, "If you don't have much money, why are we on a train? We could have used that money to eat with."

"We have to get far away fast. Otherwise, they'll catch us," Mariko explained.

"OK," Hisoka said, accepting it. The idea of living in a box wasn't exciting, but at least Toshio wouldn't be there. Best of all, Mariko would. "And if it gets cold, we do have the blanket we fell asleep watching TV on," he said with a grin.

"If it gets cold, we can just huddle," Mariko said and cuddled up next to him.

Pretending to shield her from the cold, Hisoka put his arms around her. "We huddle close, and it will be OK," he said. As he held her, another thought came to mind. "Hey, Mariko? I really like holding you," he said quietly.

Mariko blushed and put an arm around his middle. "I really like being held," she said softly.

.

"That's right, and my wife knows where they live!" Toshio yelled into the phone. "I just hope you won't be too late!" He hung the phone up and announced, "The police are on their way. I hope they haul all their mutant asses back into that facility and lock them up forever!"

Her face wearing a look of stress, Chizu's words bore the same stress as she said, "I told you, they didn't kidnap Hisoka. He ran away with Mariko! They as just as worried as I am."

"I bet they planned this!" Toshio said as he jabbed a finger at her. "Hisoka is nothing more than a stud for that devil to start a brand new generation of their kind. Why do you think that Kouta has three wives? They can't love, he's just there for stud service so they can pop out babies faster."

Chizu lifted her stricken face to gape at him and asked, "Are you insane?"

"I wouldn't let that little bitch get her hands on Hisoka, so she's stoled him away from us. I bet they are all laughing at how they took my son away," Toshio said loudly.

"He's not your son. He's MY son," Chizu stated. Her stricken look firmed up into determination. "I let my son's life be ruined by you, and now he's gone. I won't let you destroy our lives any more. I want you to leave."

Toshio laughed and pointed to himself. "Me leave?" he asked. "You're the one who's insane. I paid the bills, didn't I? I gave you a job. You should be thanking me!"

"I want you out!" Chizu said.

"You need me, and I pay the bills around here, I'm not going anywhere," Toshio growled at her.

Shooting to her feet, Chizu flung an arm at the door and screeched, "GET OUT!"

Toshio hauled back and slapped her hard. Chizu stumbled back as she recoiled. Tripping over the corner of the table, she hit the floor.

"You don't tell me what to do, I tell YOU what to do!" Toshio roared at her.

On the floor, Chizu tried to blink the tears rolling from her eyes. The pain from the slap burned her face, making it hard to see. She tried to get up and managed to sit. Toshio grabbed her and hauled her to her feet.

"Get up and listen to me," Toshio growled. "When the police get here, take them to that little mutant's house. Get our son back."

"He's MY son, not yours," Chizu snapped, and tried to push him away. In her attempt, her hand glanced off his arm and she poked him in the eye. Enraged, Toshio cocked back and punched her. Chizu flew back and hit the wall then fell to the floor. Curling up on the floor, she moaned in pain.

"That was your own fault," Toshio said firmly, jabbing a finger at her. He stormed over to the small mirror in the kitchen. Looking at himself, he didn't see a mark on his face. "You're lucky!" he snapped.

Chizu's head was spinning. On the floor in front of her, she saw blood and could taste it in her mouth. Her head hurt like hell. She had to get out of here before he killed her. Rising to her hands and knees, she got her bearings and crawled for the door. Coming to it, she pulled herself up by the knob.

"Hey! Once you're on your feet, you have a mess here to clean up," Toshio said bluntly.

Chizu got up, but had no intention of doing anything but fleeing this madman. She turned the knob and stumbled out into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lady Lucy!" Lady Himari called from up ahead.

Lucy had sensed someone coming. Rounding the corner, it wasn't Mariko as she had hoped, but Lady Himari who strode along with a pair of policemen. In the dark, Lady Hiari's white robe seemed to glow. Lucy waved back to her. As they converged on Chizu's house, she called back, "Mariko's missing, have you seen her?"

"No I haven't, dear," Lady Himari said with a worried frown. "There is a boy missing too, Hisoka. Have you seen him?"

"Yuka thinks they ran off together," Lucy explained. She looked at the house and added, "Chizu called us about Hisoka. That's when we found out Mariko is gone too."

The front door burst open and Chizu stumbled out. "Help!" she cried in a hollow tone as she came stumbling at them trying to hold her balance.

Lucy jumped over the gate. Chizu tripped. Lucy landed in front of her, catching her before she fell.

"OH dear!" Lady Himari said as she ran to them, her silver hair flying behind her. The officers came in through the gate with their hands on their guns.

Clinging to Lucy, Chizu looked up at her with her battered face and begged, "Please help me."

"Who did this to you?" Lucy asked in a wail.

"Hey, get back here!" Toshio yelled as he appeared. Seeing the pair of horned women bracketing his wife, he pointed and screamed, "What are you doing to her!"

The policeman's calls to him were lost on Lucy's ears. This man beat his wife, and was trying to blame her for it? "You are going to suffer, asshole," she growled.

"Lucy, NO!" Lady Himari barked at her. "This woman needs our help, let the police handle him."

"I fuckin hate bullies," Lucy said in a low growl as her eyes shaded over in red. Suddenly, she felt a prick between her eyes. She tried to shoot mind hands out to rip the arms off that son-of-a-bitch, but nothing happened. She snapped her head to Lard Himari. "Why did you do that!" she demanded.

"This woman needs our help. Killing him will only get you in trouble," Lady Himari said sternly. "Now help me get her laid down."

Planted face down on the ground as he was being cuffed, Toshio screamed, "They have my son, and now they've got my wife! Kill them! If you won't, I will!"

"Come on and try it, asshole!" Lucy roared. "Just give me a reason to rip you into pieces. I DARE YOU!" she ended in a scream.

"Lady Lucy, help me out here!" Lady Himari said in a loud, stern voice.

Forcing her eyes back to Chizu, Lucy gazed into her battered face as she laid her down.

"Help me, please," Chizu begged.

"We are," Lucy said, trying to sound comforting. "That man won't bother you any more."

"I've been a terrible mother," Chizu sobbed as tears brimmed in her eyes. "Hisoka's gone, and it's all my fault. Please, help me get my son back."

Lucy petted her cheek. Forcing a smile was hard, she wanted to kill that man! Still, she managed to sound sincere when she said, "We'll get them back, and I swear I'll kill that man before I let him near you again."

.

The first full day with Mariko was fun. They got off the train at a small stop and walked far enough to find a barn to sleep in. Cuddled up in the hay with Mariko, Hisoka felt comfortable and at peace for the fist time in a long time. They woke up hungry, and ate the rice balls Mariko had brought, wondering and giggling about if those rice balls were going to make Mariko's boobs grow like they had Mama Nana's. They hid from the farmer, giggling quietly, then walked down the road a ways, took turns going to the bathroom behind a large tree with the other as 'lookout', then wandered into a town. They saw the sights of the town, then finished off the food they had brought. Searching, they found a cardboard refrigerator box that had been put out for recycling and dragged it into an alley for their 'home'. Again they cuddled up for the night under their blanket with their bags for their pillows.

The next day it rained. Hard. The wind blew though the alley and into their box. Hisoka closed the end flap, temporarily keeping the rain out. This lasted for a while, then they noticed the floor of their box was soaked. They sat on their bags as far back as they could get as water dripped in and the box sagged. A powerful wind blast tore the end of their soaked box off and pelted them with cold rain. Hisoka pulled the blanket -now also wet- around them tighter for some protection. Huddling close together against the cold, they rode out the rainstorm.

Even after the worst of the storm passed, it still rained. Cold and hungry, they abandoned the remains of their box and found a cafe to get in out of the rain. Picking a booth, they slid in and huddled together. They had to order something to sit there, so they shared a cup of tea with most of what Mariko had left for money.

Mariko reminded Hisoka of a drown cat, with her hair was pasted to her head and those sad eyes. It made his heart sick to see her like this. She shouldn't be here. Mariko had a nice, fun place to live. That was, when she wasn't rescuing him from the meanie. Being like this was OK for him, but he didn't like seeing Mariko this way.

"Mariko, I'll be right back. I want to see if I can get a job here," Hisoka said.

Mariko nodded and hugged herself. "OK, I just want to stay here a bit longer," she said quietly.

Hisoka headed for the bathrooms, and found a door marked 'Employees only.' He went in to a storeroom, then found a cluttered office. He looked in but no one was there.

"Hey boy, what are you doing back here?"

The voice made Hisoka yelp and turn to face a scowling man wearing a dirty apron. His heart beating wildly in his chest from the fright, he pointed out to the dinning room. "Sir, I need help. There's a runaway girl out there. I need to call her parents and tell them where to find her."

"Is that so?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'll pay for the call ... when I can. But she needs to get home." Hisoka pleaded.

"All right boy, into the office," the man said with a wave of his meaty hand. He parked Hisoka in a fold up chair, then asked for the number and the girl's name.

Hisoka told him, and added, "If it's OK, I'll keep her here until they arrive."

The man gave him a thumbs up and said, "Good man, now get back out there."

Hisoka returned to his sad looking Mariko. Sliding into the seat beside her, they huddled close together.

"How did it go?" Mariko asked, her eyes hoping they would have money for food.

Hisoka paused, then said, "He's thinking about it. He wants us to wait here until he decides."

"Really?" Mariko asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah. He didn't say no, at least not yet." Hisoka said as he tapped the table nervously. "I'm really hoping this will turn out good. I bet you're getting hungry."

"If nothing else, we're out of the rain for a while," Mariko said, offering him a tiny grin.

They sat at the table huddled together for a while. A policeman came in and slid into the seat across from them, pushing their bags into the corner. "Mariko and Hisoka?" he asked.

They looked up. "Yeah, this is Mariko," Hisoka said.

"Hisoka! You'll give us away!" Mariko cried in a quiet hiss.

The policeman chuckled and said, "I heard that. Relax. I bet you two are hungry." He then called out to a waitress, "Yuki! Grab me a cup of coffee, will you? And two specials for these kids."

Turning back to them, the policeman eyed the weather outside and said, "Tough day to be out, huh? So, why are you kids here?"

"We're visiting a relative, and got caught in the rain," Mariko offered. She looked to Hisoka for support.

"Yeah, It rained really hard, so we came in here," Hisoka said.

"Smart move," the policeman said. "While we're waiting for the food, where are you two from?"

"Ever heard of the Maple Inn? It's in Kamakura," Hisoka said, then felt Mariko elbow him as she glared at him.

The policeman frowned in thought then nodded. "I do believe I've heard of it. In fact, yes, I saw it on TV," he said triumphantly.

"Really?" Mariko asked.

"Yeah, something about a, oh, what's her name," the policeman said as he snapped his fingers. "Lady Nana it was, I do believe."

"Really?" Mariko asked, curious as to why Mama Nana would be on TV.

"It was on the news earlier today. The poor woman was a wreck, crying her eyes out. It seems her first born had vanished. She was so upset she could hardly stand up. The man holding her up wasn't in much better shape. Saddest thing I ever saw. Well, except for that next piece about the Ishiguro woman. Lost her husband and her son is missing, and now she's in the hospital. The doctor said something about, lack of will to live. Ohhh what was her first name?" the policeman said, crimping his face as he tried to remember.

"Chizu?" Hisoka asked as he stared at the policeman.

"Yeah, that's right!"

"What happened to mom?" Hisoka cried.

The policeman leaned toward him and said, "There was a call at your place a couple nights ago. Your new step-father beat up your mother. He's in jail now, and he won't be your stepfather for much longer. Your mother is recovering, but she is very upset that you're missing. It would help her recovery a whole lot if you were there for her."

Hisoka and Mariko looked at each other. "We gotta go home," Mariko said firmly.

"Yeah, we do," Hisoka agreed.

The police officer said, "Tell you what, let's have some lunch then I'll drive the two of you to the train station. We should be just in time to catch the one o-clock back to Kamakura. You can visit your relatives here later on. I'm sure they'll understand."

.

After a somber train ride back to Kamakura, Hisoka and Mariko dragged their water logged packs out of the station to meet Lucy, who was waiting for them.

Knowing she was in trouble, Mariko offered, "Mama Lucy, I'm sorry but..."

Lucy put a finger to Maiko's lips. "Stop. I have one question. Did you do what you felt needed to be done?"

Gazing up at her, Mariko said, "I had to do something. Hisoka's my friend. It was the only thing I could think of."

"Then no apologies," Lucy said. "Come on, let's go home."

"Is mom OK?" Hisoka asked as they walked.

Lucy glanced at him and said, "Your mother is back home, but she's far from 'OK'. She's going to need you there to help her, Hisoka. One of us will be coming by to check on you. As for you, miss run-away, you're going to have extra chores to tend to."

"Yes, Mama Lucy," Mariko said in a dull tone.

"Wait! Mama Lucy, you just told Maiko not to apologize," Hisoka reminded her.

"That I did," Lucy agreed. "Never apologize for something you feel strongly about. If you believe you're right, stand up for what you believe in unless you're proven wrong." A smirk crossed her face as she added, "But that doesn't mean your actions will not carry consequences. In Mariko's case, she's going to have extra laundry and cleaning to do."

"Laundry AND cleaning?" Mariko asked with a whine.

"That's right. Every day after school, no exceptions. You'll do homework, then whatever laundry and cleaning Lady Chizu needs you to do," Lucy stated.

"Lady Chizu?" Mariko asked as a smile came to her face.

"I told you she needs help. If you're too tired, or it's too late to come home, you'll have to spend the night there. You'll do your regular chores at home on the weekends. You're not going to have much time for play," Lucy said sternly.

"Thank you, Mama Lucy!" Mariko cried.

"Yes, thank you!" Hisoka cried with her.

Lucy frowned at him. "Don't think you're off the hook, Hisoka. I'm sure you'll be scrubbing the floor right beside Mariko. And you can forget that fancy private school, it's back to regular public school for you," she said in her stern tone.

Smiles lit Mariko and Hioksa's faces. Despite how sternly Mama Lucy was talking to them, what she said made them very happy.

.

Toshio stood at the possessions counter and checked to be sure he had everything. The officer beside him watched him count the money in his wallet, then check his cards and put his watch on. Once he had everything, he left.

Toshio's lawyer had told him about the restraining order, but he was also allows to return to the house to collect his things. He had one last chance to try to convince his soon to be former wife how much danger she was in by socializing with those mutants.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ready...go!" Mariko announced.

Butts in the air, Mariko and Hisoka pushed their rags down the hallway, racing to the other end. Coming to the living room, they turned and ran into each other, letting out squeaks and giggles. Scrambling back up, they hurried back down the hallway each trying to get to the end first. In a few passes, they had the floor clean.

Still holding his rag, Hisoka came out into the living room to show the dirty rag to his mother, who was lying on the couch in her house robe. "See mom, we got the hallway done. What's next?"

Mariko appeared with the water bucket and asked, "Out here, right?"

Chizu couldn't help but chuckle at their enthusiasm. She couldn't follow their movements, the neck brace made it so she couldn't move her head. She waved a hand at them. "Yes, dear. You can do in here. I do have to get some dinner started anyway."

"Ohh, let me help!" Mariko begged. "Hisoka, you do the floor here, I'll get the cooking stuff out."

Chizu moved to get up, and Hisoka appeared by her side to help her. Chziu got up, enjoying the lively look on Hisoka's face. "Don't get the floor too wet, dear. We don't want anyone to slip and fall."

"Right mom. Let Mariko get stuff out for you, OK?"

"I will, dear."

.

Mariko hovered near Chizu as they went into the kitchen. She opened cupboard doors and pulled out pans and bowls, using her mind hands for the things that were out of her reach. Mariko got a pot of water on the stove and took food out under Chizu's watchful gaze.

As she worked, Mariko took on a thoughtful look. "Lady Chizu, what happened to Hisoka's Papa?" she asked.

Chizu hugged herself and said, "I don't know, dear. No one has seen him in a while."

"Maybe he got lost, or he's hurt and can't get home," Mariko offered.

"I would love to think that's true," Chizu said with a sigh.

Mariko frowned at her and asked, "Has anyone looked for him?"

"I did, yes, but I think he went away on purpose. These things happen, dear."

Mariko's frown deepened. "Then he's not a good Papa, and doesn't deserve to be home with you and Hisoka," she stated.

Chizu cast her a grin and said, "You do see things clearly, don't you, Mariko?"

Holding onto the spoon she was stirring with, Mariko turned and gave a stiff nod. "I have the best Papa in the world, and I'd really like to share him with you and Hisoka," she said in a serious tone.

Chizu laughed and said, "I don't think it works like that, dear. But thank you for the thought."

A knock sounded at the door. Chizu moved to go answer it, but Mariko shot past her. "I'll get it! It must be Mama Nana," Mariko said as she ran out.

Mariko ran to the door and flung it open expecting to see Mama Nana's smiling face. The bulk on the other side of the door wasn't Mama Nana. It was the meanie, Toshio. They gapped at each other, then with a cry of fear, Mariko slammed the door shut. The knob moved, so Mariko slipped her mind hands out and held the door shut. She backed away, afraid he was going to reach in to grab her anyway.

"HELP! Hisoka, I need help!" Mariko cried.

"Let me in," came a stern voice from the other side.

Hisoka came running. He glanced at the door and asked, "What's going on?"

"The meanie is here, what do I do!" Mariko asked with a wide-eyed squeak.

"Don't let him in," Hisoka said automatically.

"I'm not, but what if he breaks the door?" Mariko asked fearfully.

"Calm down," Chizu said as she came up behind them. Stiffening herself, Chizu said, "Mariko, let him in."

"But... Lady Chizu, he might beat you up again!" Mariko cried.

Hisoka grabbed an umbrella from by the coat rack and brandished it like a sword. "I'll protect you, mom," he said.

"Mariko, let go of the door," Chizu said firmly.

Mariko withdrew her mind hands. She stood by Hisoka in front of Chizu. "I can't let you get beat up again," she said with a quiver in her voice.

Putting a hand of each of their shoulders, Chizu said, "It's open."

The knob turned and Toshio pushed the door open. He stood on the other side, eyeing them, then said, "Now this is a sight. I see it didn't take long for her to worm her way into the house, did it?"

"Mariko is helping me with chores that I can't do after you assaulted me," Chizu said firmly. "What do you want?"

"I came to collect my stuff," Tohsio stated. He took a step forward.

Mariko gasped and threw her mind hands up in a net between them and Toshio. Toshio took a couple steps and bumped into the net.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else," Mariko said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her body quaked in fear for Lady Chizu and Hisoka.

Looking down on her with a hateful face, Toshio asked, "I see, you can stop me any time you like. So strong at such a young age. Can you stop bullets too?"

Chizu's eyes wend wide, "Hisoka, get me the phone, hurry! Toshio, there is no reason to hurt this child! I'll bring your things," she said in a pleading voice.

Toshio looked at Chizu and laughed. "Hurt her, me? You don't get it, do you? I could shoot her with an automatic rifle and it wouldn't hurt her! Nothing will hurt her, or anyone like her. So when she decides to pull a tantrum, you can forget about discipline. She'll rip your head off and go on her merry way," he said in a heavy tone.

"I don't touch people with mind hands, I know better than that!" Mariko yelled.

"You're stopping me from coming in the house now, aren't you?" Toshio asked accusingly.

"I can't let you hurt anyone else!" Mariko said in a wail. "Why can't you leave them alone?"

Hisoka ran up and handed his mother the phone.

"Right now it's stopping me," Toshio said in a smooth tone. "When will that become needing to have your own way at staying up late? Then refusing to do chores, then becoming violent when someone asks you to pick up your own mess?"

"Toshio, stop that!" Chizu barked. "You know nothing about Mariko! She is the best behaved girl I have ever seen! I'm calling the police."

"But she is stopping me from coming into my own house," he countered.

"Can you blame her?" Hisoka cried. "You say nothing but ... horrid things about her, and look what you did to mom. She's RIGHT to keep you out!"

Mariko squeezed her eyes shut as she let out a whine. "Please, go AWAY!" she cried.

Toshio eyed her with a smirk. "You're becoming angry aren't you, little miss mutant. You're going to kill me soon, aren't you? Go on, show Chizu and Hisoka what your true nature is. Who is your real mother by the way? I bet it's that devil woman Lucy who killed over fifty men eleven years ago. My brother was split in half by her, I saw it. Guts all over the place. She ripped the head off a secretary, held her body up like a trophy! Do you have something like that planned for me? Come on, show them what you're really like."

Mariko cringed at his words. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her body quivered and her jaw clenched in a combination of fear and rage.

"Step your ass outside," came a growl from just outside the door.

They all looked to see Lucy glowering at Toshio, hands on her hips.

Mariko popped her eyes open. "Mama Lucy, please help me!" she begged.

Lucy glanced at her and said, "Mariko, put your mind hands away. Toshio, you can step outside, or I'll drag you out here."

Toshio turned to eye her with hate. "Ah! The violent bitch is ..." his words were cut off as his feet were jerked out from under him. He hit the floor, then slid out the door past Lucy as if shot from a catapult. Clearing the step, he hit the sidewalk by the gate on his back. He bounced and crashed into the gate.

Lucy eyed Chizu, Mariko and Hisoka, and said, "Don't come out here." The door shut by itself.

"Yes!" Hisoka hissed and he squeezed a fist and pumped it.

Mariko dropped to her knees and cried. Chizu knelt down and put her hands on Mariko's shoulders. "It's all right, he's gone," she said soothingly.

Mariko shook her head and wailed, "It's not! He was right, I so wanted to kill him where he stood! I wanted to bash him apart like those rocks. That's all I saw him as, was a pile of rocks!"

"But you didn't, did you?" Chizu asked softly. "Mariko, that is the different between good people and bad. Bad people don't care and do whatever they want. Good people DO care about others, and do what is right no matter how angry they get. Mariko, you are a good girl. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"Yeah, Mariko, you're the best friend anyone could have," Hisoka said he knelt down by her.

"Hisoka's right. Come on, dear, let's go wash your face and calm down, then we'll finish dinner," Chizu said.

Mariko got up. Looking at the door, she sniffed and asked, "Mama Lucy will be OK, won't she?"

"I'm sure she will be fine. Hisoka, have you finished cleaning the floor yet?"

"Almost mom, I'll get another rag and dry it, too!" Hisoka said, and ran off to his chores.

.

Nana arrived as Mariko was setting the table for dinner. Hisoka got the door. He peeked out, then upon seeing Nana, he flung it open and happily cried, "Mama Nana!" Towing Nana by the hand, Hisoka showed her the good job they did on the floors and announced, "Mariko and I are doing a really good job, Mama Nana! And Mariko even kept the meanie out!"

Nana eyed him, then Chizu. "He came back?" she asked.

"Yes, but Lady Lucy took care of it," Chizu assured her.

Nana's face fell. "Oh no," she said in a breath. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know. Lucy told us not to go outside, then shut the door behind her," Chizu said.

"Oh no," Nana gasped, and ran back out.

Wondering why Mama Nana was upset, Mariko followed her.

.

Nana met Lucy on the street coming back up the sidewalk to the house. Running up to Lucy, she asked, "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Lucy eyed her and said, "Tempting, but no. The police have him and assured me he is going into a hospital for the mentally ill. It was that or I was going to rip him apart in front of them. You should have heard the things he said to Mariko!"

Nana breathed a sigh of relief. She offered Lucy a smile and said, "I'm really glad you didn't kill him."

Lucy shrugged. Sporting a smirk she said, "I haven't killed anyone in what, ten almost eleven years now?"

A tiny voice behind them asked, "Mama Lucy, you used to kill people?"

They turned to see Mariko staring at Lucy.

.

Mariko sat on the swing beside Mama Lucy in Hisoka's back yard, holding tight to the chains as she looked down at her feet. She didn't pay much attention to the Meanie's accusations, but Mama Lucy had admitted to killing people. This wasn't some bad person, this was Mama Lucy! All the time at the community center, and at home Mama Lucy had strictly enforced the 'keep your hands to yourself' rule. It was hard to believe. that Mama Lucy herself hadn't followed the same rule.

"It's all right, Mariko. If you have a question, ask me," Lucy said.

Mariko bit her lip. She wanted to know the truth, but was afraid to at the same time. She was sure that Mama Lucy had a good explanation, so she asked, "Mama Lucy, what that the Meanie said about killing all those people ... is that true?"

Lucy swallowed, then after a pause said, "Yes, it is. I may have well killed his brother as he said. From what I know, they were some of the ones who held me in that steel vault at their facility."

"Steel vault?" Mariko asked.

"Yes, they held me there for most of my childhood."

"You did it because they wouldn't let you go, right? You had to so you could escape?" Mariko asked, sure that was the case.

"I killed the ones who shot their guns at me," Lucy agreed. Leaning her head to rest on one of the chains, Lucy added, "I wish I could tell you that I only killed those who tried to kill me first. That is not the whole truth. It didn't matter to me back then who I killed." With a pained frown, she said, "I never wanted you to know."

Tears formed in Mariko's eyes. Mama Lucy had been a bad person at one time? "But ... didn't you go to school at the center? Didn't you learn you're not suppose to touch people with your mind hands?" she asked

Lucy shook her head. "There was no center back then, Mariko. There was no one to tell me what was right or wrong. No one to tell me what I was. I ... had a difficult time, and the only answer seemed to be to get rid of whoever was bothering me." Frowning as she looked at the ground, Lucy said, "I heard ... voices telling me I should kill. And I did. I probably would have kept on killing, except for the kindness of your Papa."

Mariko looked over to see tears running down Mama Lucy's face. "Papa showed you it was wrong to kill?" she asked.

Casting her a brief smile, Lucy said, "Yes, and Mama Nana, and Mama Yuka. They saved me, Mariko. And that is why Lady Himari started the community center, so mistakes like me wouldn't happen any more."

Mariko jumped off her swing and stood in front of Lucy with her hands balled into fists. "You're NOT a mistake, Mama Lucy! You're my Mama Lucy, and I love you. You told me to do as I believe unless someone proves you wrong. That's what you said. Papa proved you wrong, so you changed, and now you do what's right... right?" she asked.

Lucy cracked a true grin and said, "That's right."

"And you're not going to kill any more, right?" Mariko asked.

Lucy tipped her head. With a sigh, she said, "I almost did today. I was very close. That man got me really mad with the way he was chiding you."

"He got me mad too," Mariko said firmly. "But it's like Lady Chizu said, good people don't just to as they want. GOOD people care about others and do what is right, no matter how angry they are. I wanted to kill him, and so did you, but we didn't because we are good people, right, Mama Lucy?"

"Exactly, dear," Lucy agreed with a tiny smile.

Mariko bobbed her head in agreement. "Right. So ... I feel bad that you used to do those things, but you're not like that any more."

"Right," Lucy said quietly. Reaching out, Lucy clasped Mariko's hands and looked at her. "One thing, Mariko. Someday, you may find yourself in a position where you have no choice but to kill. I truly hope you never do, but it may happen. If it does, don't hold back. Hit them with everything you've got, as hard as you can."

"Mama Lucy," Mariko said softly.

"I'm serious, Mariko. You stopped that man today, I'm very proud of how you handled yourself. Let's say he did get inside and was going to hurt someone badly, and you weren't close enough to stop him. You might have had to kill him to protect Hisoka, right?"

"I ... but you're not suppose to touch people with your mind hands," Mariko said.

"That is true, to keep from hurting people by accident. There are exceptions, Mariko. Someone trying to hurt the ones you love, is one of those exceptions."

Mariko's lip quivered as she said, "Mama Lucy, that's scary to even think about."

"It should be. I'm only saying that if someday you have to hurt someone to keep them from hurting your family, then no one will think badly of you. At least I won't," Lucy explained.

Mariko nodded. What Mama Lucy was saying might well be true, but she didn't want to think about things like that. Looking at the house, she asked, "Can we go in now? I think Lady Chizu and Hisoka are probably done with dinner."

"Yes, dear. I hope you don't think less of me. But if you do, I understand," Lucy offered.

"Never!" Mariko said and dove into her. "You're my Mama Lucy."

Lucy held Mariko and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, dear. That means a lot to me."

.

As Mariko helped Hisoka take care of his mother's house during the week, Hisoka went to the Maple Inn on the weekends and helped Mariko with her chores there. Instead of the long hallways that Hisoka was sure would be fun to race down, they were assigned individual rooms. The empty rooms upstairs were easy, just a quick dusting and window cleaning and they moved to the next room.

Passing by the bath, Hisoka heard a strange cooie /gasping sound. He paused then went to the door to open it a bit to see what was going on.

Mariko was quickly beside him. She grabbed his hand and shook her head, mouthing 'don't'.

"What is that?" he asked in a whisper.

Mariko pulled him away from the door and whispered back, "It's Mama Yuka's turn with Papa."

Hisoka looked back at the door and asked, "For what?"

"Whatever it is they do!" Mariko hissed. "She'll really be mad if you open the door."

Hisoka went on to the next room with Mariko. As they cleaned this room, he tried to figure out what that noise could be. He made a few sounds as he cleaned off the windows, but he couldn't duplicate that noise.

Mariko laughed at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

Hisoka frowned and said, "I was trying to make that noise. Maybe if I could do it, then we could figure out what they were doing in there."

Mariko went over and shut the door to the room. She ran back and said, "OK, let me try."

Mariko opened her mouth a bit, then tilted her head back. The noise she made was close, but rougher.

"It sound's like you're trying to take a dump," Hisoka said, giggling.

Mariko slapped him lightly and giggled with him. "OK, let me try again," she said. Pausing she frowned a bit, then made a very good, "Ohhhh Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh!"

"You're really good at this, Mariko!" Hisoka said. She had it perfect.

The door to the room slid open. "What are you DOING in here?" Mama Nana cried as she stared at them.

They looked at Mama Nana's gapping face, and burst into giggles.

"Just cleaning," Hisoka said, trying to stop from laughing.

"Well, do it with the door open," Mama Nana said as she slid the door wide open. "No closing yourselves in like that."

Seeing Mama Nana was serious, Mariko calmed herself and said, "Yes, Mama Nana."

"We're sorry, Mama Nana. We weren't being bad, were we?" Hisoka asked.

"No, just ... leave the door open from now on," Nana said. She frowned at them, and continued on her way.

Hioska started giggling again, which got Mariko going. They giggled their way through cleaning that room, then went on to Mariko's room.

Mariko showed Hisoka her flowering plants by the window, her stuffed animals, and the paintings and pictures on her wall. Opening her top dresser drawer, she showed him her jars of paint and the spare paper 'canvas' she had.

Hisoka saw these, but his eyes drifted over to the other half of the drawer where her underwear was. "Even your underwear is pretty," he said as he looked at the bright colors.

Mariko flushed with embarrassment and shut the drawer. "You're not suppose to look at those!" she cried.

Shocked by her sudden motion, Hisoka said, "But ... all I said was that they are pretty."

"Boys aren't suppose to see girls' underwear," Mariko said angrily.

"Then don't show them to me," he said defensively.

From the hallway Kanae called out, "Mama Nana, Mariko is showing Hisoka her undies!"

"I was not!" Mariko cried as her face turned crimson.

Rubbing his arm nervously, Hisoka said, "Actually, you did."

"OH, just shut up!" Mariko snapped at him.

"Mariko, come here!" Mama Nana called out.

Mariko cast a scowl at Hisoka then walked out moaning. Hisoka though he should leave, then Mama Nana called, "You too, Hisoka."

"But, I didn't do anything," Hisoka said in a huff as he followed Mariko out.

.

Mariko desperately explained to Mama Nana that she was showing Hisoka her painting supplies, and he happened to see her underwear, which was in the same drawer. Seeing Mama Nana didn't look happy, Hisoka explained he'd seen her underwear in the drawer by accident. Some time while he was telling Mama Nana how it had happened, Mama Yuka and Papa Kouta showed up.

A new rule was set. Hisoka was barred from going into any of the girl's rooms, even for cleaning. Kanae's complaint that he hadn't seen her room yet went unnoticed. After the quick family meeting that made Hisoka feel like he'd done something wrong, Mariko and Kanae were towed off by Mama Yuka to help with the laundry.

Hisoka was led by Papa Kouta outside to help him with cleaning up the lawn. Cutting the grass and raking up the trimmings went fast. Once they were done, Kouta got them some iced tea and sat Hisoka down on the doorstep.

Eyeing Hisoka with a smirk, Papa Kouta said, "Girls can be very strange about their underwear. Even if you happen to see it, you're never suppose to admit you have."

"But, I didn't mean to! It was just there." Hisoka explained. "All I said was it was pretty, I didn't mean to get her mad."

"Ahh, you saw it, and you commented on it. Two big no-no's in girl's eyes," Kouta said seriously.

"So if I happen to see it, I'm not suppose to say anything?"

"That's right."

"So what's the point of having all those colors and making them pretty if they don't want anyone to admit seeing it?" Hisoka asked in confusion.

"I told you, girls are strange about their underwear. Try to avoid seeing it whenever possible, and never say anything if you happen to," Kouta explained.

"OK, should I go tell Mariko I'm sorry I saw her underwear?" Hisoka asked.

"No no! That will only make things worse. Try to forget you saw it." Kouta coached.

"Girls are a bit strange, huh?"

Kouta patted Hisoka on the back with a laugh and said, "You're just beginning to find out how true that is."


	11. Chapter 11

Mariko was excited, this weekend was a 'sleepover' for Hisoka. Chizu was recovered from her injuries and had some business to take care of. Mariko went to Hisoka's house with him after school. They did their homework and helped clean the house, then Chizu helped Hisoka pack clothes for the weekend. Chizu walked with them to the Maple Inn.

After dinner, Hisoka laid his blanket out on the floor of the TV room. Kanae brought her pillow, Mariko brought hers and one for Hisoka, as well as a blanket to put over them. Settling down, Mariko and Kanae played Nudgie while Hisoka kept Kouta Junior busy with his toys.

Mariko looked over at Hisoka playing with her little brother. Hisoka was arraigning the blocks into simple words and helping Kouta Junior speak the words. For some reason, this endeared Hisoka to her even more. She was sure she had made the right choice about tonight.

"Snack time," Mama Yuka chimed as she came in. Kouta Junior immediately forgot about the blocks as he saw the plate.

"Yummies!" the little boy cried as he got up.

They ate their snacks. Mama Lucy and Papa Kouta announced it was their bed time. Once the snacks were gone, Mama Nana took the plate and cups out to the kitchen, then came back to retrieve Kouta Junior and bade them good night. Mama Yuka settled down on the couch.

Mariko was sure she had planned this right. Mama Yuka was usually asleep before the first TV show was over. Still having to concentrate hard on moving the Nudgie pins, Kanae wasn't going to last long either. In another hour or so, she would have Hisoka all to herself.

Laying down to watch TV, Mariko made sure the pillows were correct, Hisoka had the one she'd made for him. Claiming the middle spot on the blanket first, Mariko also ensured she was next to Hisoka, and Kanae wasn't. Faking a bit of 'chill', Mariko also pulled the other blanket over her, and made sure there was enough on Hisoka's side for him later on.

Hisoka became involved with the TV show. Hugging his pillow, he propped his head up as Mariko watched TV beside him. She also kept an eye on Kanae. Before the show was over, Kanae's head dropped and she was asleep.

One down.

A look back at Mama Yuka during a commercial showed she had laid down, arm over her eyes as she breathed slowly and evenly. Perfect!

Mariko lifted her blanket to cover Hisoka. Leaning to whisper in his ear, she said, "Hey, Hisoka, I want to show you something."

He looked at her with a "Huh?"

Shushing him to keep his voice down, Mariko looked back to be sure Mama Yuka was still asleep. She then said, "Something private, only for you."

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Open the end of your pillow," Mariko instructed.

Hisoka gave her an odd look. He did. The inside of the pillow case was filled with her underwear. Quickly, Hisoka closed it and snapped his head back to watching TV. He swallowed, and got a nervous look on his face.

"Well?" Mariko asked.

Hisoka shook his head. Hoarsly he said, "I didn't see anything, honest."

Mariko frowned at him. "Look again," she coaxed.

"I don't want to get in trouble," Hisoka said as he kept his eyes glued to the TV.

"You're not. It's OK, Hisoka. You said they were pretty, didn't you?" Mariko asked quietly.

Hisoka then realized he'd been laying here with his head on her underwear. His face flushed. "I don't feel so good," he offered.

"Are you getting a fever? You do look hot," Mariko said and felt his forehead.

Still watching the TV, although he had no longer had any idea what was going on with the show, he said, "Papa Kouta said to never admit to seeing a girl's underwear, and never comment in it, even if I did see by accident."

"It's OK for you to see mine," Mariko said, then added, "But only mine, OK?"

Hisoka finally turned to her. Speaking quietly, he said, "If anyone finds out about this, it's going to be like in your room. I can't ever go in there again because of underwear. I don't want to have to stop watching TV with you. Mariko, I'm scared we won't be able to do this any more."

"It's our secret, just between us," Mariko assured him.

Hisoka nodded. "OK, ... thanks, but I think I should keep this closed up, OK?"

Mariko snuggled up against him. "If you think that is best. I'm just saying you can look if you want," she said with a satisfied smile.

Very aware now what was inside his pillow, Hisoka kept a tight grip on the end to keep it from opening accidentally. The show ended, and Mariko fell asleep snuggled up against him.

.

Yuka was up early. Below her on the floor, Kanae, Mariko and Hisoka were all sleeping peacefully. She was about to get up then noticed something strange. While Kanae lay with only a corner of a blanket over her, Mariko and Hisoka were huddled up together in 'the spoon' completely covered. Mariko lay with her back against Hisoka, holding the arm Hisoka had around her. By Mariko's head was a pair of her panties.

Fearing the worst, Yuka reached down and grabbed Marikos' foot to shake it. "Mariko ... Mariko!"

Mariko lifter her head up. Bleary eyed, she asked "Huh?"

"Wake up," Yuka said.

Siting up, Mariko pulled the blanket around her and groaned. "Uhh ... Morning, Mama Yuka," she said with a sleepy yawn.

"Why is your underwear by your head?" Yuka asked heavily.

Mariko frowned at her, then her eyes came fully open. Seeing the undies, she snatched them up.

"Don't even tell me those were the ones you were wearing," Yuka said as she stared at her.

"No!" Mariko said quickly. "Mama Yuka, I had to find something to stuff into Hisoka's pillowcase, or Hisoka wouldn't have a pillow!"

"So you filled his pillowcase with your underwear?" Yuka asked in disbelief.

Mariko flushed and said, "I ... had to fill it with something."

Yuka let out a groan and asked, "Why underwear?"

Mariko's mouth moved up and down, she finally said, "I just wanted something so he'd be comfy, I didn't think they'd come out!"

"Switch pillows with him, and go put your underwear away. Then come into the kitchen with me, we need to talk." Yuka said sternly.

"Yes, Mama Yuka," Mariko said, and got up to exchange pillows. Hisoka had a tight hold on one end of the pillowcase. Mariko pulled to get it out of his grasp and when she did, her underwear spilled out on the floor by his head.

Hisoka cracked his eyes open "Huh?" he moaned as he tried to focus.

Frustrated, Mariko yelled, "Don't look!"

Hisoka then noticed the bright panties all around him. "Ghaaa!" he cried and shot up to crawl backwards and hit the couch. Clapping his hands over his eyes, he said, "I didn't see anything, honest!"

Also awake now, Kanae rubbed her eyes and said, "Mariko, why are you yelling at Hisoka? Last night you told him he could look at your undies."

Mariko's face flushed as she glared at her sister.

Hisoka gapped at her, then quickly stood and turned to Mama Yuka and said, "But I didn't! I really didn't, so please, Mama Yuka, please don't make us stop watching TV together! Mariko was just trying to be nice, she didn't mean anything, and I swear I didn't look!"

Yuka's eyebrow twitched as she eyed Mariko. "Mariko, go put your things away, and meet me in the kitchen. Kanae, Hiskoa, get the rest of your things picked up." she said firmly.

Mariko snapped up her underwear red faced and fled the room. Hisoka busied himself with folding up the blankets while Kanae picked up the pillows. After Yuka left the room, Kanae asked, "Hey, Hisoka, are mine pretty too?"

Wondering what she was talking about, Hisoka looked over at Kanae, who was standing and holding her nightgown up to her belly button to show her pink-stripped panties. Hiskoa's eyes went wide. He snapped his head away, and asked in a strained voice, "What are you doing?"

"You looked at Mariko's undies," Kanae said defensively.

"Not while she was wearing them!" Hisoka cried.

"Kanae, come out to the kitchen NOW!" Yuka called in an angry tone.

Kanae dropped her nightgown back in place and frowned at Hisoka. "See what you did, you got me in trouble!" she said, and stormed out.

"But ... I didn't do anything!" Hisoka moaned.

.

The girls gathered in the kitchen to have their meeting. Kouta came out to sit beside Hisoka. Settling down, Kouta let out a huff and said, "We need to have a talk."

Afraid he was in trouble, Hisoka said, "But, Papa Kouta, I did like you said. Even though I did see ... their underwear, I didn't say anything about it ... except that I didn't see them! That was what I was suppose to do, right?"

Kouta laid a comforting arm on his shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong, Hisoka. This is another kind of talk. Hisoka, has anyone ever explained to you where babies come from?"


	12. Chapter 12

Mariko and Hisoka walked to Hisoka's house from the Maple Inn. On the way, Mariko asked, "Why doesn't your mom come have dinner with us?"

Hisoka shrugged and said, "Mom insisted I invite you over for dinner tonight. Maybe it's another 'thank you' dinner for helping us as much as you do."

"Or.." Mariko said, and jumped a step ahead to turn and face Hisoka, "MAYBE, it's to let us know we can watch TV at your house too."

"That would be cool," Hisoka said. He then frowned and added, "But no more underwear filled pillows. My mom would freak."

"I don't have any," Mariko said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Hisoka cracked a mischievous grin and asked, "No undies, really? Can I see?" He moved to reach down for her skirt. Mariko jumped back with a squeal.

"No extra ones is what I meant," Mariko said as she held her hands down on her skirt.

With a playful grin, Hisoka said, "I bet you do." and reached for her again.

Squeaking out a laugh, Mariko play-ran away from him as Hisoka play-chased her. Coming to the wall outside his yard, Mariko yelled, "A-HA!" as she jumped over the wall.

"Cheater!" Hisoka called after her and ran to the gate.

At the gate, Mariko opened it for him and held out her hand. "Entrance fee, please," she sang.

Hisoka dug in his pocket, and handed her nothing. "Here, that should do for the week."

Mariko looked at her empty palm and frowned, "OH darn, not enough. You'll have to work the rest off."

"Doing what?"

Mariko walked beside him as she pondered, "Hmm, I'll think of something. I know! Open the door for me," she said and pointed to the front door in a grand gesture.

Hisoka opened the door, ran in, then turned and bowed as he motioned her in. "Enter, Madam!" he announced in a deep tone.

Mariko burst into laughter as she went inside.

"Mother, we have arrived!" Hisoka announced again in his fake voice as he held up a finger in triumph.

Chizu poked her head out of the kitchen. Smiling at them, she said, "My, you're in a good mood today. Go in and relax, It while be a short while before dinner is ready."

Mariko calmed her laughing fit and asked, "Can I help you, Lady Chizu?"

"I'm fine dear, thank you. Go relax."

Hisoka followed Mariko into the living room. Mariko noted the new addition right away. "Hisoka look!" she said, pointing at the new flat screen TV.

"Cool!" Hisoka cried. "Hey mom, can we watch TV until dinner's ready?"

"Go ahead, dear. There's a blanket on the couch." Chizu called.

Hisoka turned the TV on as Mariko spread the blanket out on the floor. "I get the middle spot," she called as she laid down.

Hisoka laid down next to her and bumped up against her. "I wanted the middle spot," he said.

They bumped back & forth and finally settled on lying against each other as the commercials ended. It wasn't long before Hisoka noticed his neck was at an odd angle. They pondered how to fix this, and sat up on the blanket holding their knees.

"This isn't really comfortable," Mariko said with a wince.

Hisoka looked at Mariko, then said, "I know! Turn toward me, we'll lean on each other's knees."

They moved around. Knees up, Hisoka leaned back on Mariko's knees and she leaned on his. This also brought them very close together.

"I like this," Mariko said in a blush.

"Me too. And it's comfy," Hisoka agreed. He had to turn his head to see the TV, but this was really comfortable. It was like Mariko was his chair, and he was hers. His 'inside' arm that was between him and Mariko, he put over her leg for comfort reasons, as she draped her arm over his.

"Let me get that for you," a man's voice said.

Hisoka and Mariko looked at each other. In their eyes, they wondered if this was another meanie. They both looked to see a thin man wearing glasses and an apron over his clothes bring food in. Chizu came in behind him. He set the food down, then faced Hisoka and Mariko.

"Greetings, I am Fujita Akio. You must be Hisoka and Mariko. Very pleased to meet you," he said, bowing to them.

Following Mariko's lead, Hisoka also got up. They returned his bow. "Pleased to meet you also, Mr. Fujita," they chorused.

"Such well mannered children," he said with a broad smile. "Please, call me Akio."

Setting the plates down on the small square table, Chizu bade them to sit. Hisoka faced his mother with Mariko on one side of him, and Mr. Fujita on the other.

Looking at him seriously, Akio said, "Hisoka, I have come to ask a favor of you."

"Me?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes. I really like your mother, and I wish to date her. You are the man of the house, so I ask your permission to date your mother."

Hisoka was in shock. A grownup was asking him? When he'd first seen the man, he was afraid of another meanie. This was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

"Yees!" Mariko cried happily.

Chizu and Akio laughed. Akio gave her a slight bow and said, "Thank you, Lady Mariko, but the decision lies with Hisoka."

Mariko blushed and said, "I'm not a 'lady' yet."

"Young Lady then," Akio said, correcting himself. He then turned back to Hisoka and said, "I heard about the ... rough time your mother has had. Please believe me when I say I want nothing but good things for her, and you as well."

Hisoka asked his most pressing question. "I can still see Mariko?"

"Who you choose as friends is your decision, not mine," Akio said. Glancing at Mariko he added, "And I can see Young Lady Mariko is very important to you."

"And you're not bother by her horns?" Hisoka asked.

"If you have accepted her, there is no reason I should not," Akio stated.

Feeling Maiko's hand on his arm, Hisoka looked to see her give him a nod. There was pleading in her eyes.

Hisoka nodded and said, "OK, thank you for asking me."

"Thank you, Hisoka," Akio said with a slight bow. "I shall work hard to ensure your mother's happiness and safety."

Hisoka couldn't help to say, "If you really mean that, thank you for doing so."

"Hisoka!" Chizu gasped as she stared at him.

Akio laughed again and said, "Forgive him, Chizu-san, he has become used to not trusting people. He is correct, I must prove myself to him."

Caught up in the happiness of the moment for Chizu, Mariko lifted the rice with her mind hands and presented it to Akio. "Mr. Fujita, would you like some rice?" she asked, all smiles.

Akio eye the bowl briefly, then smiled at her. "Why, thank you Young Lady Mariko. I believe I shall," he said, and took some.

.

Unlike the 'meanie', Mr. Fujita was nice to all of them. He complimented Mariko on her manners and her choice of horn makeup that matched her hair perfectly. Besides being nice to Chizu, he was almost subservient to Hisoka. Mr. Fujita stayed only a short while after dinner. After the dishes were done, he thanked them for a wonderful evening, gave Chizu a kiss and departed.

He's much better than the meanie," Hisoka said after Mr. Fujita left.

"He sure is," Mariko agreed.

Chizu lay a hand on Hisoka's shoulder and said, "I explained what happened before. Akio-san insisted that he get to meet both of you, and would not commit to a serious date until you approved of him."

"Really? That wasn't an act?" Hisoka asked.

"No, dear. He came from an abusive home, he knows what it's like to have nothing," Chizu explained.

"Are you going to marry him?" Mariko asked.

"I don't know. If we get that far it won't be up to us. Hisoka must approve," Chizu said, and looked at Hisoka.

.

Akio returned to his apartment and picked up his phone to dial a number. When someone answered, he said, "Akio here... Yes, dinner with Chizu and her son went well. Number seven's daughter was there also ... that's right, Mariko is her name. She is a very well mannered and pleasant girl. ... Not yet. I too am eager but I must not rush things. The mother's boy is distrustful... Of course, I will inform you of my progress."


	13. Chapter 13

"Isn't this great, all of us going to school together!" Kanae announced as she skipped along beside Mariko and Hisoka.

"You do realize you won't be in our class," Mariko told her sister. "This isn't like the community center. There are hundreds of students, and many classrooms."

"I don't care," Kanae said brightly. Smiling at Hisoka she said, "We still get to walk together and have lunch together, right?"

"Yeah, this year," Hisoka agreed.

Coming near the school, a voice called out, "Mariko!" A pink haired girl waved as she ran toward them.

"Hi Minori!" Mariko and Kanae called, waving back.

Coming up to them, Minori proudly showed Mariko her book bag and said, "I'm going to school with you and Hisoka. I finally passed all my tests at the community center."

"Congratulations," Mariko said with a smile.

"So, you'll be in Kanae's grade?" Hisoka asked.

Minori wrapped her arm in Mariko's and replied, "I'll be in class 7c with you and Mariko."

Hisoka looked at Mariko and asked, "But you only go through the first five grades at the community center, right?"

"There are other tests we need to pass besides the academic ones," Mariko told him. "Plus going to public school is an option, not a requirement. If someone wants to stay at the community center, that's fine also."

They got to the entrance into the school, Mariko told Kanae to wait for them there after school, then showed Kanae her classroom. Walking to their own classroom, Hisoka followed Mariko and Minori in. Mariko and Hisoka claimed their normal seats as they greeted their friends. Suki, who normally sat behind Mariko, moved back one so Minori could sit by Mariko.

"Hey Minori, how many mothers do you have?" Heideki asked.

Minori eyed him curiously. "One. Lady Sato lives with us, but she's not my mother."

"Lady Sato is a White Robe, she can't marry," Mariko explained.

"Why not?" Tomo asked.

"Lady Sato have given her life to the welfare of the sect, not just our family," Minori explained.

"You mean like a nun?" Tomo asked.

"More like a guardian," Minori said with a tip of her head. "I don't fully understand it, but White Robes can be called on by the sect to go do things. Once Lady Sato had to leave, and didn't come back for three days. I think it had something to do with that earthquake."

"Right, Lady Himari was gone then too," Mariko agreed.

"So, Lady Sato just kinda hangs out at your house?" Tomo guessed.

"I don't know what you mean," Minori said.

"Hang out, like my Dad's brother does. He eats with us, he's got his own room, and goes to work from our house," Tomo explained.

Minori shrugged and said, "Yes, much like that, but Lady Sato doesn't have her own room. She sleeps with Mom and Dad."

"HUH?" all the kids round them gasped.

"They don't take turns," Hisoka concluded.

"Take turns?" Suki asked, eyeing Hisoka.

"If they have a large enough futon, I can see that working," Mariko mussed. "We all fit together, don't we?" she asked Hisoka.

"We?" Tomo asked as he looked at Hisoka.

Hisoka noted the look Tomo was giving him. "For lying on the floor and watching TV on the weekends," he explained quickly. "We usually fall asleep watching TV."

"You do this by yourselves?" Suki asked.

"Oh no, Kanae is there with us," Hisoka said.

"You watch TV with girls?" Heideki asked with a chuckle.

"I watch TV with my friends," Hisoka said, correcting him.

"Your girl-friends," Heideki said with a wide grin. Tomo chuckled with him.

"And what's wrong with that?" Suki asked as she eyed Tomo. "You like watching TV and playing games with me, don't you?"

"That's different, we sit on the couch," Tomo said as he didn't quite look at her.

"What's so different? So what if they lie down to watch TV?" Suki asked.

"But... lying down ... with a girl?" Tomo asked with a wince.

"Two girls," Heideki said, holding up two fingers. Sitting back he proudly said, "I don't let any girls watch TV with me!"

A girl behind Tomo let out a snort and said, "That's because no girl would want to."

"Class, take your seats!" the teacher announced as he came in.

.

Akio sat in the conference room, listening to others 'observations' as they had watched diclonius through binoculars and telescopes. After listening to their findings of where the diclonious went and who they were with, Mr. Tanabe then looked at Akio and said, "Mr. Fujita, you have a most interesting report. Please tell us about it."

"I had dinner with a diclonius girl," he said, which caused everyone in the room to stare at him. "Her name is Mariko. By her hair and facial shape, I recognized her as the daughter of number seven."

"That can't be!" one man scoffed. "Number seven is a silpelit! They are sterile."

"We thought Lucy was dead, until she showed up on national TV with that Lady Himari," Akio told him. "They stopped 50 caliber rounds, which we also thought was impossible. This Yukaita sect that these new diclonius belong to obviously have power we've yet to see or understand. They well could have restored number seven's capability to bear children."

"The Yukaita sect is not 'new'. They have lived for centuries far to the north." another man offered. "There are even government documents and treaties with them."

"We still do not know their motives," Mr Tanabe said. "Mr. Fujita, please tell us about your dinner with this Mariko."

"There is not much to tell. Mariko is the girlfriend of the boy who's mother I am seeing. Obviously, she is a diclonius, but is a very well behaved, and well mannered little girl."

"Did she infect you?" Mr. Tanabe asked.

"I felt no touch, and yes I had my blood tested. I am negative," Akio told him.

"Obviously the boy is infected, and possible his mother is also. There would be no need to infect Mr. Fujita."

"They do not need to kill us, we're more useful to them as subjects to produce more of their kind. This Lady Himari is very high profile in her community service work."

Mr. Tanabe raised a hand and said, "Please, gentlemen. We are collecting facts. No speculations."

"I noted three children of the sect are now going to public school," another man stated. "We have tried to keep them out, but the courts ruled against us."

"Are these children causing problems?" Mr. Tanabe asked.

"Quite the opposite, those around them are tending to be better behaved also. We think the fear factor of what these children can do, is helping keep students in line."

"And that is a bad thing?" Akio asked.

"Is it if their goal is to subjugate humanity. What better place to start, that with the children?"

"Enough speculation," Mr. Tanabe stated heavily. "Fact only please."

Akio said, "I must say, as fact, that after my initial concern at being so close to a diclonius, I did feel most comfortable around Little Lady Mariko. By her manner of speaking and a few things she said, I don't think these children are being raised for any kind of genetic coup. Mariko is pleasant and helpful. Take away her horns and she would be indistinguishable from any other girl her age. I would be delighted to have such a fine child as my daughter. As for Lady Himari, she did rein in Lucy's homicidal behavior, and possibly saved hundreds of lives. That alone should prove her sincerity for peaceful co-existence with us."

"But Lucy is still walking free, and she had been seen with her own children," a man stated.

"Possible Lucy is restrained somehow, and being kept as a weapon should someone move against them," someone else mussed.

Loudly, Mr. Tanabe said, "Mr. Fujita, please continue to share everything you learn. The rest of you, pay attention to how Mr. Fujita is collecting his facts. That you all for coming. I will now speak with the Primary board members."

Mr. Fujita and all but a few of the men got up and left. Once they were gone, Mr. Tanabe said, "Now Gentlemen, it is time for speculation."

.

Gym time came, and Mariko and Minori were both happy to see a volley ball net set up as the girls in the class wandered into the gym.

"Hey, Mariko, let's play a bit until class starts!" Minori said happily as she went for the basket of balls.

Mariko knew what she was talking about. Here eyes went wide. "Minori no! We can't to that here!" she said quickly.

A gym teacher noticed them. Walking over to Minori, she asked, "You know how to play volley ball?"

"Yeah! Mariko and I are good at it!" she said confidently.

"But, we can't play like that here," Mariko said again.

"Like what, dear? You play by your own rules?" the teacher asked.

"Right," Minori said. "The boundaries are the same, and you can't let the ball hit the floor, but you also can't touch it."

The teacher laughed and said, "Then how do you hit the ball?"

"Can we show you?" Minori asked.

Beside herself, Mariko said, "But, we can't do that here!"

The girls around them were now watching Minori and Mariko. Suki said, "I want to see how they play."

"Yeah, me too!"

"I want to see this."

The teacher quieted them down the motioned to the net. "Mariko, Minori, could show us how you play volley ball?"

"Yay! Mariko, get on that side. Can you still handle four?" Minori asked.

Mariko gave up and took her place on her side of the net. "As many as you want, but no double touching," she announced.

"This should be fun to watch," Suki said with a giggle.

Minori got out four balls, and lined them up at her edge of the out-of- bounds. The teacher took her place on the side by the net. Frowning at the number of balls, she said, "Ready ..." and blew her whistle.

Poised in concentration Minori used her mind hands and lifted all 4 balls, and whacked them over the net. Mariko watched them come, and whacked them back, making each take a different trajectory.

Instead of running, both girls stood concentrating as the balls flew back and forth. The orderly flights of four at once broke up as some spun in a high slow arc, and others were spiked in a return at high speed. Balls flew back and forth seemingly at random.

"That's even hard to follow," Suki said as she watched the balls fly.

The teacher watched in awe as the balls flew back and forth. One ball that was high on Mariko's side slammed down with a loud crack, and sped just across the top of the net. The ball then shot straight up and hit another one Mariko had shot. Both few off to the sides as Minori let out a cry.

"Two points for me!" Mariko called, as she returned the other balls.

"I'm being nice!" Minori called to her. She grimaced in concentration. Hitting the remaining balls back with her mind hands, she slapped them at an angle to put hard spins on them. The balls flew back over to Mariko's side spinning so fast they wobbled. Mariko noted their paths were coming together. Gaging the spin, she hit them to put a counter-spin on them right after they passed over the net. The balls shot towards the floor. One hit on Mariko's side. The other skidded down the net on Minori's side.

Pointing at Minori, Mariko said, "Ha! I learned how to stop that trick!" and stuck her tongue out at Minori

"You just got lucky," Minori replied, and showed Mariko her tongue.

The teacher blew her whistle as the class roared and clapped their approval. Looking dazed by their game, the teacher announced, "All right class! Minori, Mariko, thank you for that amazing demonstration. Now let's collect all the balls, and we'll learn how to play by hitting a single ball with ONLY our hands."

.

"That was the coolest thing I ever saw!" Suki said as she walked down the hall with the pack of girls around Mariko and Minori. "How did you guys do that? I mean, I could barely keep track of the balls, let alone try to hit them back, even if I could do what you can."

"At the community center, we learned how to control our mind hands and concentrate," Minori told her.

"That's all we did the first year of school there," Mariko added, "And we practiced at concentrating every day."

"That's why I came a year late," Minori said sheepishly. "I had a hard time passing the final test."

"Don't feel bad, that test was rough! I barely made it!" Mariko exclaimed.

"What was the test?" another girl asked.

Minori let out a sigh and said, "It seemed easy when it was explained. Pour a cup of tea, wash a window pane, move a chair to another corner of the room, then do it again."

"That doesn't sound so tough," Suki noted.

"It is when you have to stand in the center of the room doing them all at the same time, and switch minds hands for the second time," Mariko said with a smirk. She cast Suki a grin and said, "Try patting your head and rubbing your belly at the same time, then switch hands."

"Not to mention that moving a chair requires much more force than pouring a cup of tea, or washing a window," Minori said. "I would either miss the cup, break the window, or the chair wouldn't move."

"Don't feel bad, I threw the tea pot into the ceiling on my first try," Mariko said with a giggle.

"What's the point of a test like that?" Suki asked.

"To prove we have complete control of our mind hands. If we don't, accidents can happen," Minori said seriously.

"Right, playing volley ball is easy compared to the final test," Mariko said.

"Much more fun, too," Minori added.

.

Hisoka returned to the classroom to find a very strange sight. All the girls were patting their heads and rubbing their stomachs, or trying to. Their coordination suffered badly when Mariko yelled, "Switch!" and they swapped the positions of their hands. Giggles and laughs rose as their hands weren't doing what they wanted them to.

"What are they doing?" Tomo asked from beside Hisoka.

Hisoka shrugged and said, "No clue. It must be a girl thing."


	14. Chapter 14

Mariko towed Hisoka by the hand into the trinket shop, her light purple hair flying behind her. Kanae's thirteenth birthday was coming up and she was going to be fourteen next month. "Come on, I know what Kanae wants for her birthday," she said excitedly.

Hisoka stumbled in behind her, trying to keep his footing. Although Mariko was a thin girl, she had plenty of pulling power. The store was filled with racks of figurines, dolls, and 'girly' stuff. Hisoka wrinkled his nose, the whole place smelled of perfume.

Pulling him over to a display of teddy bears, Mariko picked up fluffy pink one that was topped with a ribbon. "Here's what I'm going to get her. You need to pick something out for her too," she said.

Hisoka eyed the bear, then reached for another one.

"No, you have to pick something else," Mariko said firmly.

"Like what?" Hisoka asked.

"Like ... whatever you think she would like," Mariko told him.

"But you said you knew what she wanted," Hisoka replied.

"I do! But you have to pick something you'd think she likes."

Hisoka gapped at her. He thought Mariko was going to show him what to get. "But, you said you knew," he said.

Mariko frowned at him and said, "Oh come on! I picked out her present for you last year..." Her face then glazed over as she eyed Hisoka. She then asked, "Kanae didn't pick out the present you got me on my birthday last year, did she?"

Sensing danger in the way she eyed him, Hisoka paused then chuckled nervously and said, "No no, I got that for you. Kanae didn't help me."

"Your mom then?" Mariko asked suspiciously.

"No, I got it," Hisoka insisted.

Mariko cast him a pasted on smile and said, "Then you should be able to pick out something good for Kanae, right?"

"Yeah, I ... just have to think about it," he assured her.

"And you'll get me the perfect thing for my birthday too?" Mariko prodded.

"Umm, yeah," Hisoka agreed.

"OK, go ahead," Mariko said. She folded her arms in front of her with the teddy bear in them, and watched him.

There was no mistaking the look she was giving him. It was 'pick something good', or else he was in for it. Hisoka knew both of them loved colorful things to put on their shelves. He thought hard as he looked around the shop. A glance at Mariko showed she had her eyes locked on him, seeing what he was going to pick out. By the window, there were glass trinkets that seemed to split the light coming in the window into a rainbow of colors. Going over to them, he noted one heart-shaped glass trinket set on a gold colored mount that sent the light in all directions. He picked it up.

Mariko gave a "Humph!" and frowned at him.

Hisoka glanced at her and asked, "Isn't this good? It's bright and colorful. I think Kanae will like it."

Deepening her frown, Mariko said, "If you love Kanae more than me, it's PERFECT."

"What?" Hisoka asked in confusion.

Aghast that he didn't realize it, Mariko said, "It's a heart, dummy! Go ahead, give her 'your heart'. See if I care!" She then turned and stormed over to the checkout counter.

"Ahhh, Mariko?" he called.

Mariko paid for the bear, then cast him a glower and walked out of the store.

Light laughter to the side caught his attention. Hisoka turned to see another teenage girl laughing at him. "She's jealous," the girl sang.

Hisoka looked at the trinket and asked, "Over this?"

The girl sauntered over and said, "Of this Kanae you're going to give that too. If I were you, I'd pick something else, or prepare to get your eyes scratched out."

Hiskoa looked down at the trinket. As he did, he asked, "You think Mariko wants me to give this to her?"

"I'd bet your eyes on it," the girl said with a chuckle.

Hisoka gazed at the heart in thought for a moment, then looked back at the shelf.

.

Outside, Mariko walked down the street fuming, then turned and walked back to the store. Hisoka was a dummy when it came to presents. She had to be sure he didn't really buy that heart for her sister! As she walked stiffly to the door, Hisoka came out. He greeted her with a wave and a grin.

"Did you get it?" Mariko asked, eyeing him angrily.

"I got Kanae a nice gift, I really think she'll like it," he said confidently. He went to walk around Mariko. She kept pace with him.

"What did you get?" Mariko asked, leaning to get a look in the bag.

Hisoka rolled the top of the bag up and said, "You'll see."

"You didn't get her that heart, did you?" Mariko asked as she eyed him closely.

"Nope," Hisoka said with a shake of his head. "I found something better for her."

"Then why can't I see?" she asked.

"Because it's my present to Kanae," Hisoka said and stuck his tongue out at her.

"You DID get her that heart!" Mariko accused.

"No I didn't!"

"Then why hide it?"

Hisoka rolled his eyes and said, "You'll see tomorrow, and it's not that heart."

Pointing back to the store, Mariko said, "So if I go back there and look, that heart will still be on the shelf?"

"Uggh! Can't we just go home?" Hisoka cried in a moan.

"Will it be on the shelf?" Mariko asked again, eyeing him.

Hisoka winced then said, "No, this older girl got it."

"What girl? Describe her to me," Mariko said flatly as she glared at him.

"I don't know, an older teenager. Light top, jeans ... " Looking back at the store, he saw the girl come out. "That's her right there!" he said triumphantly.

Mariko dashed toward the girl. That was the last thing He'd expected her to do. The girl stopped and eyed Mariko.

Hisoka watched them talk briefly. He pondered running away if that girl told the truth. Of course, that would only delay facing someone who could fly for only a few seconds. The girl patted her bag, then as Mariko walked back to him, the girl winked at him before going on her way. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Waking up to Hisoka, Mariko said in a dull tone, "I'm sorry, she says she did buy it."

"Then you know I don't have it," Hisoka said, rolling his bag up a bit tighter.

"But I wanted it," Mariko whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Hisoka asked.

"Nothing, dummy! Let's just go," Mariko said angrily.

.

Mr. Tanabe sat at the cafe table idling stirring his tea as he watched out the windows. Even with a blue cloth hat on, he spotted the diclonius, Mariko, walking by from her long purple hair. The human boy walking with her was no doubt infected. Even if Mariko went on to another boy, that poor kid would grow up having horned children. More children for this sect that looked to be ready to explode with members and take over Kamakura, then all of Japan.

A man slid into the seat across from him. "We have the material. Do you think it wise to stir up the hornet's nest?"

Raising an eyebrow, Mr. Tanabe said, "Unavoidable. People must be shown what we are dealing with. No one pays attention to hornets that do not sting. When they do sting, they get much attention."

"You do realize what that means?"

"Unfortunately, I am painfully aware. Get to work, we have much to do."

Mr. Tanabe didn't watch his man get up and leave. He had targets to select. Targets that would generate the largest impact on the diclonius and leave them angry and leaderless. Those were the most dangerous type of hornets. They would also be very deadly and draw much attention to themselves.

.

Kanae's birthday party at the community center was fun. Kanae liked the bear Mariko got her, and was pleased with the many other presents she got. Opening the box that Hisoka got her, Kanae's eyes lit up. "How pretty!" Kanae cried, and pulled a glass figurine out of the box.

For a one painful second, Mariko thought Hisoka had bought that heart. It wasn't, Kanae held up a glass mermaid with a metal base. Kanae smiled brightly, then in front of their whole gathering, she hugged Hisoka.

"Thank you, Hisoka!" Kanae said happily, then kissed him on the cheek. Whoo-hooo's and calls of "Kanae had a boyfriend!" filled the center as Hisoka turned red.

Mariko folded her arms and pretended not to see. This was Kanae's day, so she didn't whack Hisoka on the head for accepting a kiss from her sister.

"Hey Mariko, I thought Hisoka was your boyfriend?" Suki asked.

"Kanae is just happy," Mariko said as she eyed Hisoka's silly grin.

"Mariko has competition," the orange haired boy named Hondo sang quietly as he grinned at her.

"I do not!" Mariko stated. "Besides, Kanae is my sister ... and sisters share!" she said defensively.

"Even boyfriends?" Suki asked wide-eyed.

"Hisoka, you are sooo lucky!" Hondo said with a giggle.

"Ohh, shut up!" Mariko snapped.

Still red in the face, Hisoka offered, "Kanae was just happy with her present, that's all."

"You shut up too!" Mariko growled at him.

Mariko was glad Kanae had a good birthday. She played games and had a nice time. Still Mariko had to wonder about Hisoka. First he was going to give Kanae a heart for her birthday, and now it was a very public kiss. He'd never kissed her in front of other people like that! Was Kanae trying to steal Hisoka from her?

Mariko had been taught to share. Not just with words, but by all her parent's actions. Part of her thought that it was fine if Kanae shared her affections with Hisoka. Another part of her wanted all of Hisoka's affections just for herself. All the things she and Hisoka had done together and gone through, she had even ran away with him just so they could be together. Kanae didn't share that water-soaked cardboard box with him during a rainstorm, and it was Hisoka who stood beside her when the meanie had tried to get into his house. The more she thought about it, the more she didn't want to share Hisoka with anyone. At the same time, she silently chided herself for being selfish.

Mariko wrestled with the question the rest of the day. As if sensing something wasn't right with her, Hisoka stayed by her but he also stayed quiet. Despite how she wanted to forget about it, Mariko kept seeing that kiss in her mind.

Chizu announced that is was time for them to go home. Hisoka bade Mariko a 'see you later', before waving good bye to everyone else. As he and Chizu went for the door, Kanae ran over to him, arms wide.

Before she knew what she was doing, Mariko's mind hands shot out and stopped her sister. She'd grabbed Kanae's shoulders, making Kanae flip up and land on the floor on her back. Everyone stared as Kanae hit the floor, including Mariko. Too late, Mariko realized what she had just done. Kanae wailed out a cry of pain, and curled up holding her head.

Mariko opened her mouth to say she was sorry, and something stung her between the eyes. Mama Nana's angry face appeared before her.

"Why did you do that?" Mama Nana asked in a snap.

Mariko gapped at her mother's angry face. Weakly she said, "I... didn't mean to ... I'm sorry.."

Pointing the way, Mama Nana yelled, "Into that classroom, now young lady!"

Mariko noticed Mama Yuka and Papa were helping Kanae up as Kanae was holding her head from her hard landing. As he was towed out the door by Chizu, Hisoka gave Mariko a sad look. Mama Nana was angry at her, and Mama Nana never got angry. Mariko knew she was in big trouble. She hung her head and did as Mama Nana told her.

.

Mariko was planted in a seat, then left alone for an agonizingly long time. She had broken THE primary rule. She'd grabbed her sister with her mind hands. Sitting alone, she began to worry what they would do to her. Surely she was going to get a painful spanking like Mama Lucy had given that rude man. She knew what she'd just done was unacceptable. Worst of all, she'd done it to her own sister. Hugging herself, Mariko cried.

The door opened. Mariko looked up to see her Papa come in, quietly shutting the door behind him. Wearing an expressionless face, he grabbed the seat in front of her and turned it around to sit facing her. Planting his elbows on his knees, he looked down as he clasped his hands together.

"I'm sorry. Kanae isn't hurt, is she?" Mariko asked in a tiny voice.

Kouta rubbed his hands together and asked, "What happened out there?"

The question was calm, not the yelling she was expecting. Mariko hugged herself tighter and said, "I'm not sure. I saw Kanae running to Hisoka, then ... I stopped her. I didn't mean to..."

"Why did you stop her?" Kouta asked as he looked up, meeting her eyes.

"I don't know ... I just didn't want her to hug him again, I guess," Mariko said, shrinking under his gaze.

"Mariko, you're old enough to understand what could happen when you touch someone with your mind hands, aren't you?"

"Honestly Papa, I didn't even realize I was reaching out to grab her," Mariko said pleadingly. "I didn't know I did it until she fell down. I would never hurt Kanae!"

Kouta frowned and said, "Kanae has a bump on the back of her head that says otherwise. We got lucky, all Kanae got was a bump. You could have seriously injured her, or even killed her. There was more damage done today than a bump on the head. Your mothers and I are worried that we can't trust you. That is not a good feeling, sweetheart."

"Papa, I'm so sorry!" Mariko cried. She wanted to hug Papa, but the stern look on his face held her back. "Please don't hate me!"

Kouta shook his head. "I could never hate you, sweetie. You're my lovely Mariko, and you always will be. What I'm worried about is that you've always been a very good girl through some rough times. Now suddenly for no apparent reason, you grabbed your sister and hurt her. I need to know why, hon," he explained.

Mariko choked out a sob and said, "I didn't mean to! I saw Kanae running to Hisoka ... and I thought about that kiss she gave him, then suddenly I'd knocked her down. The next thing I knew, Mama Nana was yelling at me."

Kouta nodded slightly. "You didn't want Kanae to kiss Hisoka again," he concluded.

"No, I didn't," she said, feeling embarrassed.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Kouta said, "Mama Lucy told me about the talk you and her had after you'd kept Toshio out of Chizu's house. Mariko, do you think Mama Lucy just woke up one morning and decided to start hurting people? Mama Lucy didn't have one meanie after her, there were many, and they would never leave her alone. When Mama Lucy finally snapped, she didn't realize at first what she'd done either. She couldn't talk to those bullies, she couldn't avoid them. When she became frustrated enough, her mind hands got rid of them."

Mariko gapped at him. "But, Papa, it's not like that!" she cried.

Kouta cupped her face and said, "In a way it is. Have you ever talked to Kanae about how you feel about Hisoka?"

Mariko scrunched a shoulder and said, "No."

"So, instead of talking to Kanae, and asking her not to kiss him, you just yanked her off her feet. That's not fair to Kanae, is it?" Kouta asked.

"No, I guess not," Mariko said quietly.

Sternly, Kouta said, "You've got to promise me that you will talk to Kanae and tell her exactly how you feel. You're getting to that age where boys will start becoming important to you, and there will be a lot of emotions flowing. You're going to have to be honest about how you feel, or next time, someone might get hurt really bad."

"I will, I swear, Papa. And I'll tell Kanae how sorry I am, I really didn't mean to hurt her," Mariko said sadly.

Kouta sported a grin and scuffed her hair up. "That's my girl! Just sit tight, Mama Nana wants to talk to you next," he said as he got up. "And after that, then we'll decide what your punishment will be."

Mariko didn't want to hear that last part, but she knew it was coming. Today, she had been a bad girl.


	15. Chapter 15

Grounded for one month. That was the verdict Mariko's parents had decided on. The worst part of Mariko's punishment was the fact she couldn't see Hisoka during that time outside of school. Mariko made sure she was in time to go collect him on the way to school, and walked with him on the way home. After that, Mariko had to go home and do her homework in her room. She also had plenty of cleaning to do at home.

Mariko made up with Kanae. Kanae wasn't angry, more like confused on why Mariko did that to her. Mariko explained sheepishly about how she didn't want anyone kissing Hisoka but her.

Again, Kanae wasn't angry. She giggled and pointed at Mariko and said, "I know, you want to get married and have babies with Hisoka when you grow up!"

Mariko's face felt hot at Kanae's words. "I ... didn't say THAT!"

"Yup, you do!" Kanae announced happily. "That's OK. So long as I can borrow Hisoka some day if I want to have a baby. I want to be a White Robe like Lady Himari when I grow up."

"Really?" Mariko asked.

"Yeah! I asked Lady Himari, and she said I could, but I'm have to go to this small village way up north. It will be sad in a way leaving home and all of you behind, but after I go to school there, I can come back and help Lady Himari do good work here," Kanae said brightly.

"So, Hisoka can be my boyfriend?" Mariko asked.

Kanae nodded and said, "And I won't try to kiss him any more. But when I get older and want to have a baby, I can borrow him right? I mean I'd love for you and him to raise any babies I have."

With her sister planning on doing something as noble as becoming a White Robe, Mariko couldn't deny her. "Sure, Kanae! When I marry Hisoka, you can count on us to be there for you."

"When, not 'if'?" Kanae asked, and giggled again.

.

Mariko's birthday came on the last day of her punishment. Papa declared her punishment over due to that fact, and because she was behaving herself well. On the last day of school, Mariko made sure that Hisoka knew her party was going to be at the community center and the time.

The day came, and Mariko enjoyed the birthday lunch and eating cake with Hisoka nearby. Coming time for the presents, she gazed at the table full of gifts and scanned for one in particular. Opening new clothes, a brand new paint set, and a colorful new hat, she didn't see anything on the table from Hisoka. Mariko opened all her presents and thanked everyone, except Hisoka.

Mariko eyed Hisoka. He was staying quiet and never seemed to meet her eyes. Mariko thought maybe he'd forgotten. If he did, she wasn't going to talk to him for another month!

Hisoka then stood up by her and gave her a small box. "This is for you," he said quietly.

Mariko took the box that was tied shut with a bow. She untied the bow, underneath was a small message : "Only for you". She eyed Hisoka, now curious as to what he got her. She noticed he didn't quite meet her eyes.

Mariko opened the box. Upon seeing glass, she pulled out the very same glass heart she'd seen on that shelf in the window of the store. She also remembered that day very clearly. She had told him what a heart meant. Gazing at him she asked, "For me?"

Hisoka blushed and said, "It's all yours."

Gazing into his eyes, Mariko felt like the world just faded away. She didn't know when their lips met, but they kissed then wrapped into a tight hug. Cheering and Wooohoo!'s filled the air as Mariko held her Hisoka tight.

"Hey, just don't start 'Doing it' right here!" someone yelled.

"Yeah, get a room!" someone else called, which caused an eruption in laughter.

"You better make that a room a few years from now!" Kouta called out, which caused more laughter.

Holding Hisoka, Mariko laughed with them. It was fine they were picking on her, she had the best present she could ever receive.

.

Akio sat in his cubicle filing his reports as Mr. Tanabe came up and said, "I understand there is a birthday party going on you should be interested in. What are you doing here?"

Mr. Fujita smirked and said, "Yes, a room full of diclonius, two of which might recognize me from the facility. Lucy may no longer be a killing machine to the general public, but what do you think my chances of survival are if she happens to recognize me?"

"That was years ago, ancient history," Mr. Tanabe said with a wave of his hand.

"For us. You've never see the hatred in her eyes, I have. That kind of hatred does not go away," Akio told him.

"Lucy has many other things to worry about than you. She s a teacher now and most likely has put all that in the past," Mr. Tenabe assured him. "My guess is that she wouldn't want to recognize you, and she wouldn't jeopardize her new 'peaceful' self in front of their children. When you are invited to a gathering with them, go on! Keep low and watch, you'll be fine."

"Do you really think so?" Akio asked.

"Of course," Mr. Tenabe said confidently.

Mr. Tenabe didn't think that Lucy would forget, and he doubted she would restrain herself. Mr. Fujita was a good man, and his sacrifice would be a newsworthy item to show how much in danger they were all in.


	16. Chapter 16

Mariko looked at herself in the mirror, turning to one side then the other as she inspected her very first bikini. The bottoms were little more than dark blue underwear and the top was was a blue bra, both of which had silver stitching along the hems. She even had her horns painted dark blue to match her bikini. The outfit went perfect with her light purple hair. She was hoping Hisoka would think it was as pretty as she did.

Summer vacation had come and Mayu had come home to visit with her boyfriend. To celebrate, Mama Lucy had arranged a beach party, to which Lady Chizu, Hisoka and Mr. Fujita were invited, as well as many of the sect. Mr. Fujita had been reluctant to come at first, but under prodding from Lady Chizu, Hisoka and Mariko, he relented and promised to attend.

Mariko and Mama Yuka walked to Hisoka's house to pick them up. Yuka wore a light colored wrap and carried one basket. Mariko wore a blue wrap and held an armload of blankets for them to sit on.

Lady Chizu's family was ready to go when they got there, except for the packing the snacks she had made, so she asked for them to wait briefly.

Excited by her new bathing suit, Mariko went up to Hiskoa and asked, "Don't you think this is pretty?" She tossed the blankets on the couch, then opened her wrap to show him her bathing suit.

Hisoka's jaw dropped as his eyes panned over her body. "Wow," he said quietly. He did notice she was wearing her bathing suit. He also took in her curves, flat belly, and the fact she had grown small breasts to fill out her bra.

Akio chuckled and said, "I take it that Hisoka likes your swim wear, young Lady Mariko."

"Yeah, it's ... awesome," Hisoka got out as he finally regained enough senses to look back up at Mariko's smiling face.

"We're ready!" Chizu announced as she and Yuka came from the kitchen. Chizu held a basket similar to Yuka's.

Seeing Mariko standing with her wrap wide open and Hisoka staring at her, Yuka let out a huff and said, "All right, Mariko, collect the blankets. We're going now."

Mariko closed up the wrap and asked Hisoka, "Would you carry some of these for me?"

Still in a daze, Hisoka took the blankets Mariko handed him. They left for the beach with Hisoka still seeing Mariko's display in his mind.

.

"I finally get to meet you, Akio-san, " Yuka said cheerfully as they walked.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Yuka," Akio agreed with a bow of his head. "You do have quite a large and very nice family. Chizu-san and Hisoka have nothing but praise for you."

Yuka blushed and said, "Why thank you, Akio-san. Ours may not be a normal family, but we all work together."

"Yuka-san, I've been meaning to ask you for a while," Chizu said tentatively. "Isn't it ... hard sharing a husband with two other women. Even though you obviously get along well together?"

Yuka sported a grin and said, "It can be a trial at times, yes. It is also very helpful for watching the children and daily chores. I also always have someone to talk to, there is no loneliness in our family. At times, I find it difficult to have 'me' time," she ended in a giggle.

"Such a marriage is very rare," Akio said. "Just out of curiosity, did all of you plan this, or did it just happen?"

"It just happened," Yuka said. "I don't think anyone would actually plan relationships like we have."

"We are!" Mariko pipped up. As everyone looked at her, she said, "Kanae wants to be a White Robe, so even though she won't be able to marry, we'll take care of her needs and any babies she has."

"Huh?" Hisoka asked.

Mariko saw Hisoka gapping at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I suppose I should have told you sooner," she offered.

"I think you're too young yet to decide on marrying," Yuka told her.

"Married?" Hisoka asked.

Frowning at him, Mariko said, "Yes, dummy! We can't have our own family if we don't get married, right?"

Akio laughed and said, "Lady Mariko, I do believe that you need to plan this with Hisoka before anyone else."

"Well, yes," Mariko said sheepishly.

"But ... we can't get married yet. Like Mama Yuka said, we're not old enough," Hisoka said

"We will be eventually, right?" Mariko asked.

"Yeah," Hisoka agreed

"So we'll get married then," Mariko said triumphantly.

Hisoka though about living every day with Mariko, and sleeping with her with no parents around. "Yeah, that would be great," he admitted.

Chizu shook her head saying, "Fourteen, and already planning their wedding. That's unbelievable."

The way she said it irritated Mariko. She asked, "Mama Yuka, how old was Mama Nana when she had me?"

Yuka winced and said, "Your Mama Nana is different, Mariko. Mama Lucy was eighteen when she had Kanae, and I was twenty three when I had Kouta junior."

"OK, so Mama Nana must have been sixteen when I was conceived, right? That's just a couple more years from now," Mariko concluded.

"It's more complicated than that," Yuka said firmly. "And you need to finish school and find your own place to live before deciding to bring a child into this world. Babies are a lot of work."

"Your Mama Yuka is right, Mariko, AND Hisoka," Chizu said pointedly. "You shouldn't even think about children until you grow up."

"We know," Hisoka quickly said, then added, "And Mariko is only thinking about it."

"That's what worries me," Yuka said under her breath.

They were passing a beverage stand just off the beach. Akio said, "Hisoka, let's get some drinks for everyone."

Hisoka followed Akio over to the stand where Akio bought drinks and rented a cooler of ice to keep them cold. As the attendant filled their oder, Akio looked back at girls walking onto the beach.

"You and Mariko are best friends, right?" Akio asked.

Hisoka nodded and said, "That's right. But this marriage thing seems... I don't know..."

"Scary?" Akio offered.

"Yeah," Hisoka said as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I mean, Mariko is super-cool, and there's no one else I'd rather hang out with. But... what if we do get married and I end up like the meanie or something."

"I'd say the fact you're worried about it, means you won't be," Akio mussed. "Here's a question for you, or rather something for you to think about. Would you do anything to keep Mariko happy?"

"Well yeah, we're best friends," Hisoka said.

Offering him a grin, Akio said, "Sometimes, that's all it takes. There is no need to rush, you have a few years."

.

Going down to the beach carrying one side of the cooler and the blankets, Hisoka noted many others had arrived. Mariko had doft her wrap, and was over helping Minori (who also wore a fantastic looking bikini), Kanae and a couple other girls setting up a volley ball net. His mother was putting their things down by where Mama Lucy sat in her single piece pink swum suit with toddler Chika under an umbrella. Kouta was walking by the water with Kouta junior. Mama Nana had her back to them as she put out more blankets with Mayu's help. Lady Sato was there in a one piece white bathing suit and a light, white robe, setting up a grill.

Hisoka felt Akio pull back a bit. He looked up to see Akio eyeing the scene.

"What's wrong?" Hisoka asked.

Akio winced and said, "Maybe me being here wasn't such a good idea."

"Aww come on, you have to meet everyone," Hisoka said, and yanked to get Akio to keep moving.

Akio went along with him, watching the sand at his feet. Hisoka called and waved to people as Akio tagged along behind him.

"Where do we put the drinks?" Hisoka asked.

Only glancing at him, Mama Nana pointed just beyond the blankets to an umbrella that was put up. "Under there, dear. Here, give me the blankets you brought."

Hiskoa did, noting Mama Nana's single piece bathing suit was strained across her chest. Her large breasts wiggled as she spread the last blanket out, then rose up to take his. On her feet, Mama Nana stopped, then cocked her head as she gazed at Akio.

"I'll help too!" Mariko yelled as she came running.

Nana ran over and blocked Mariko's path. Holding a hand behind her, Nana barked, "Mariko, STAY BACK!"

"Huh?" Mariko asked as she stopped behind Nana.

"Hisoka, move away from him," Nana said in a rough voice he'd never heard from her before.

Akio put his end of the cooler down as Hisoka put his down and stepped away. Summoning his courage, Akio said, "Hello, number seven. It is good to see you are doing well."

"You.." Nana said, breathing out the word. "Why are you here?" she asked harshly.

Chizu shifted her gaze between Nana and Akio. "What's going on?" she asked.

Lucy appeared beside Nana, holding Chika. She stopped beside Nana and eyed Akio.

A ring gathered around Nana and Akio, who stood looking at each other. While Nana glared at Akio, Akio stood as if waiting to be shot.

Her voice rolling out in a malevolent tone, Nana said, "Tell them. Tell them who you are, and what you've done."

"Wait ... yes, I know you..." Lucy said as her eyes shaded over in red.

"Akio?" Chizu asked as she gapped at him.

Seeing Nana's anger, and Lucy's eyes turn, Mayu took on a frightened look. She turned and yelled, "Kouta! We need you, HURRY!"

"Go ahead, try to take one of our children for your experiments," Lucy said with an evil grin. "Please, I really want you to try."

"Experiments?" Hisoka asked as he gapped at Akio.

Swallowing hard, Akio said, "I beg of you, please send the children away before you continue."

"No! You will tell everyone what you are," Nana growled.

"What's going on here?" Lady Sato asked as she ran up to them.

"Stay out of it!" Lucy barked at her. Leveling her hard gaze on Akio, she growled, "It's confession or die time. Maybe both."

"Mama Lucy, don't!" Mariko cried.

"Lucy is right," Akio announced with a shaking voice. He paused to take a few breaths, then said, "I wasn't expecting ... to see you or Number Seven to recognize me. I took a very foolish risk, but Chizu-san and Hisoka... I came because they insisted I come."

"Number seven?" Chizu asked.

"That is what we called Lady Nana, before Director Kurama secretly released her," Akio said.

Tears brimming in her eyes, Nana asked, "How did you think I would not recognize someone who shot cannon balls at me every day for as far back as I can remember? Did you think I would forget your faces, or the fact you kept me chained to a wall all those years?"

Mariko walked up beside Nana and gapped at Akio. "You did that to my mothers?" she asked in disbelief.

Akio looked into her innocent face as he said, "Somehow, I can't justify those actions now, as I once did. Yes, we did that. Nana was taken from her family right after her birth and put in the facility. Like Lucy, we were afraid to let her out, we feared the worst if should they ever escape. Number ... I mean Nana ... never hurt anyone, and even given the chance, she refused to use her vectors on other people."

"What are vectors?"

"Mind hands," Lucy said in a rough tone. "Mariko, remember we talked about bad people? Right here in front of you is one of THE worst. He loved to torture us."

"WHY?" Kanae cried as she stood beside Kouts. "Why did you hurt our mothers?"

Akio shifted his gaze to Kanae's face gapping in disbelief. Her more normal darker colored hair had a tinge of pink and she bore the horns of her kind. She was beside her human father's hand and asking what any child would after hearing such news. On her father's other side was a young diclo boy that stared at him.

"Because we didn't think," Akio offered "That's the best answer I can give you, child. We were ignorant about so much. We focused only on capabilities and why they were so ... powerful. Even when Nana lost her original arms and legs, we only focused on studying the DNA..."

"YOU HORRID MAN!" Mariko screamed. "If Mama Nana or Mama Lucy does kill you now, I can't blame them! I can see why Mama Lucy killed everyone so she could escape. If that was me, I would have done the same thing! You are SLIME!"

"Everyone, please calm down!" Kouta announced as he walked into the middle of the circle. Facing Akio with a hard look in his eye, he said, "I think you should turn around and walk away while you can."

"Yes," Akio agreed. He cast a sad look at Chizu, who was holding her hands over her mouth in shock, then turned and left.

Kouta, standing with his fists balled, turned to Lucy and Nana and said, "Let him go. He's not worth the trouble."

Growing a smile that looked to be on the verge of madness, Nana said, "If he even touches our children... I will kill him."

"He's leaving, there's no reason to hurt anyone!" Lady Sato said as she ran up to stand beside Kouta, fear showing openly in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Chizu said in a tiny voice. She moved to leave, and Hisoka got in front of her.

"Mom, you didn't know. How could you?" he said in a strained voice. "I mean, he was really nice to us, it's not your fault!"

"Hisoka is right, please stay," Yuka offered.

Chizu shook her head and said, "I can't, I have to ... think by myself for a while. Hisoka, Mariko looks upset, you should stay with her."

"What about you, mom?" Hisoka asked.

Sporting a brief grin, Chizu said, "I'll be fine. I'll come back later, but you should stay." Turning to Lucy and Nana, she said, "I'm ... so sorry." She then fled.

Hisoka watched his mother leave. "How could someone so nice, do such bad things?" he asked himself aloud.


	17. Chapter 17

Akio sat as his kitchen table, head in his hands. He should have known better than to go to that beach! Because of Chizu and Hisoka's pleading, and because he had a chance to see how diclonius acted in a normal environment, he had thought it worth the risk. After all, Number Seven had never hurt anyone. Seeing her daughter so bright and cheerful, he'd convinced himself all would be well.

All wasn't well. Number seven had changed. Yes, she grew up, but in doing so she also acquired a natural maternal instinct to protect her young. An instinct that he was surprised at and very grateful to walk away alive from. Between Number Seven's anger, and the mere fact Lucy was there, he knew he should be dead now. His relationship with Chizu was obviously gone. Even if he did call her to attempt an explanation, her face had said it all. He was the monster now. To her, it was he who'd done unspeakable things. He highly doubted she would give him a chance to explain himself.

A knock sounded at the door. He hoisted himself up, half expecting it to be Lucy, who was going to exact her vengeance. Maybe it was Number Seven who was going to kill him, so he would no longer be a threat to her child.

He opened the door, expecting vectors to rip through him at any second. It wasn't Lucy or Nana. Mariko stood on the other side of the door, eyeing him.

"Mariko?" he asked, surpeised to see her. "You shouldn't be here, your parents don't want you near me."

"My parents know where I am," Mariko stated. "May I come in?"

Mariko held a stern gaze as she eyed him. Akio moved back and let her in. Out of habit, he asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"Answers," she said as she went over and sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. She stared at him for a moment, then asked, "Were you dating Lady Chizu just so you could get to us?"

Surprised at the question, he said, "No ... I'd never stoop that low."

"You've stooped lower."

Not even trying to deny it, Akio nodded and said, "I have. Your mother didn't deserve to be treated as badly as she was. Back then, we gave her no more thought than one would a common lab rat."

"You tortured my mothers. Yet you are very nice to Lady Chizu and Hisoka. why?" Mariko asked tonelessly.

Taking a breath, Akio said, "I've grown wiser. It does matter how you treat people. It matters much more for those of us who have .. committed sins in the past. The past doesn't stay buried. It comes back to haunt you. You'd do well to remember that."

Mariko looked at her fingernails as she said, "The whole day was blown after you left. It was suppose to be a fun day, and it was anything but. Mama Lucy couldn't calm down, Mama Nana was ready to cry at any moment..Hisoka and I had to go find Lady Chizu. She was sitting alone on a bench, staring out over the ocean with a pained look on her face. She apologized many times for something that was not her fault."

"I am sorry to hear that," Akio said honestly.

As if not hearing him, Mariko said, "Mama Lucy told me to stand up for what I believe in unless someone proves me wrong. I had a hard time getting anyone to agree to let me come here. It was almost impossible to get Mama Nana to agree, she is terrified you'll try to do something to me. Mama Lucy said it was OK to kill you if I have to, she even gave me pointers on how to do it. Papa Kouta and Mama Yuka also barely agreed, they are afraid for me too."

Looking up at him, she added, "I'll tell you what I believe. You used to be bad, far worse than Mama Lucy ever was. What Mama Lucy did, she did trying to escape. You chose to do what you did. The meanie, Toshio, he never changed. He was mean to Chizu, Hisoka, and tried to get me to do something bad. Mama Lucy did change. She is a good person now and tries hard to stay being a good person. From what I've seen at Hisoka's house, you are trying to change too. Am I wrong?"

Akio lowered his eyes, humbled by her words. "No, you're not wrong," he said. "I really like Chizu, and I think she needs someone stable in her life that won't run away on her, or treat her badly. As for your mothers, I'd just as soon stay clear of them. They harbor much anger that I deserve. All the apologizing in the world can never make up for what I did."

"You've got that right," Mariko said quietly. Louder she said, "Lady Chizu is shocked at hearing those things on the beach. You told Hisoka that you must prove yourself to him. You must also prove yourself to Lady Chizu, and to me. If you truly are trying to change, you will do your best to prove yourself to all of us. If you aren't, or are hiding anything from us then please don't bother trying." She got down and headed for the door.

"Lady Mariko, wait!" Akio said quickly. She turned and looked at him passively.

"I do work for a research group that studies the behavior of ... people in the sect. Please believe me when I say that I had no idea about you when I first asked Chizu to start dating. It wasn't until she invited me to dinner, so we could get Hisoka's approval, that I even knew you existed. By your hair color, and how closely you resemble ... Lady Nana, I only knew then who you were. I had no designs of seeing Chizu just so I could get closer to your family," Akio explained.

"Why did you just pause before saying Mama Nana's name?" Mariko asked.

"Because I had always known her by a number. Your mother deserves better than that."

Mariko nodded absently. Going to the door Mariko turned back and said, "I'm having dinner with Lady Chizu and Hisoka tonight. I will speak to Lady Chizu about accepting your call. Call after eight tonight if you're serious about her." She then left.

To the shut door Akio said, "Thank you, brave Lady Mariko."

Pondering a while, Akio finally picked up the phone and called Mr. Tenabe. When he answered, Akio said, "Hello, Akio here. I'm just calling to tender my resignation. I can't be a part of this any longer. ... No, they didn't hurt me. They made me tell everyone there what I'd done at the facility... yes, by some miracle, they did let me walk away. ... all right, I'll work in the mail room for now, but I cannot do research any longer, it just doesn't seem right. Thank you sir."

.

Mariko walked down the street to the corner where Mama Lucy and Mama Nana were waiting.

"See, she did come back in one piece," Lucy noted. "The question is, did you kill him?"

"No need to. I was right, Mama Lucy, he is trying to change," Mariko told her confidently.

"Dear, you do realize he is still dangerous to us," Mama Nana reminded her.

Mariko hugged her mother and said, "I know, and I will be very careful. Please trust me."

"It's not you we're worried about," Lucy said.

"So full of hope, you make me so proud!" Nana said as she hugged Mariko to her.

"I'm thinking you should be a White Robe," Lucy noted.

Pulling away from Nana far enough to cast a smile at Lucy, Mariko said, "Oh no! I want to marry Hisoka and have lots of babies."

Lucy chuckled and said, "With that attitude, you will."

.

At Chizu's house, Mariko sat at the table with them and told them about her visit with Akio, and how she truly believed he was trying hard to become a good person.

"Didn't you call him 'slime?" Hisoka asked curiously.

"Yes, and he was. I don't think he is now, or at least is trying hard not to be," Mariko explained. Looking at Chizu, she said, "No matter what he's done before, he is really nice to you and Hisoka. I think you should give him a chance. He said he wants to be a good person. From what I have seen of him, I think that's true."

Chizu eyed Mariko in wonder. "Dear, sweet Mariko. You do try to see the best in people, don't you?" she asked softly.

"I am only trying to see what's there, not what was. For everyone's sake," Mariko explained.

"I think you're going to better than a super-hero when you grow up," Hisoka told her.

Mariko eyed him, wondering where that came from. Chizu laughed and said, "A girl with a super-good heart at the very least."

Raising a fist in the air, Hisoka announced, "My super-good hearted Mariko!"

"Oh stop it," Mariko said as she blushed.

Chizu got up and said, "All right now, stop picking. Mariko, dear, would you be kind enough to get a couple things down for me in the kitchen?"

"Yes, Lady Chizu."

"And Hisoka, kindly pick up your room. You don't want Mariko to see it like that, do you?" Chizu asked.

"Um, no, I'll do it now, Mom." Hisoka said with a wince.

After dinner, Mariko listened for the phone as she sat watching TV with Hisoka in their leaning up against each other's knees pose. Finally, the phone rang. Lady Chizu picked it up. As she haltingly greeted Akio, she walked into the kitchen.

Mariko whispered, "Come on," and got up.

"What are we doing?" Hisoka asked as he got up with her.

"Listening, Shhh!" Mariko whispered back. They tiptoed to the kitchen door and listened as Chizu talked on the phone.

"Yes, I do agree, Mariko is a wonderful girl. I am very proud to know her also ... all right, I'll see you. I can't imagine anyone doing the things I heard you did, but because Mariko thinks you may be worth it, I will ... All right, I'll see you then."

Realizing Lady Chizu was coming, Mariko turned to flee and ran into Hisoka. "Go, go!" she hissed as she pushed him. Hisoka ran back into the living room and sat down. Mariko flew to land next to him and tried to get back into the position they'd been in. In their scrambling to get reseated, Mariko's shirt puffed out. The hand Hisoka had meant to help Mariko back in place ended up on her breast, under her shirt.

They stared at each other, both blushing deeply.

"I see what you're up to," Chizu sang as she came in.

Hisoka yanked his hand out and said, "We didn't to anything, honest!"

"It was an accident," Mariko said quickly.

Casting them a smirk, Chizu said, "It was no accident you were both listening to me on the phone. It is rude to listen in on a private conversation."

"I'm sorry, Lady Chizu," Mariko said sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry mom," Hisoka added.

"Just don't do it again," Chizu told them. Frowning at them she asked, "Why are you both blushing like that?"

Hisoka offered, "Because... we got caught. We won't do it again, mom."

Waving the phone at them, Chizu said, "I'm going to make another call. You two stay in here."

"OK, mom," Hisoka said.

Chizu left again. After she did, Hisoka looked at Mariko and said, "I didn't mean to do that. Sorry, Mariko."

"You didn't like it?" Mariko asked.

Hisoka was about to say he didn't, but changed it to, "I just didn't mean to."

Mariko bit her lip. She blushed again and said, "You can if you want. Just don't let anyone see."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You love me, don't you," Mariko said as she lifted his hand and put it back up under her shirt.

For some reason, Mariko looked different to Hisoka. He wasn't sure why, but she looked prettier than ever. "Yeah, I do love you. Can I kiss you?" he asked as he gazed at her.

"Please," Mariko said softly.

Hisoka leaned toward her, rather their knees came up so the leaned toward each other. Slowly, they came close, touching lips. As their lips came together in a kiss, their arms went around each other. Kissing deeply, they breathed each other's breaths as they hugged. Hisoka forgot where his hand was, except that he was hugging and kissing the most beautiful girl in the world. Finally having to take a real breath, they dropped their heads on each other's shoulders. Mariko let out a happy sigh.

"I do love you, Mariko," Hisoka whispered.

"And I love you, my Hisoka," Mariko said softly.

Opening her eyes from their glorious kiss that made her heart pound, Mariko noticed Chizu standing in the doorway watching them. She jerked back with a squeak.

Hisoka looked up and saw his mother watching them. "Ahhh," he said as he turned red and his mind went blank.

Chizu looked at them and mussed, "Maybe listening in on my conversation was a better idea."

"No, this was better," Hisoka said. Realizing that didn't sound the best, he added, "No, I didn't mean that..."

"You didn't?" Mariko asked.

"I just meant NOT listening to Mom's conversations is better," Hisoka quickly explained.

Chizu smirked and sat on the couch near them. "OK, I think we need to discuss something. Hisoka, please get your arm out of Marikos's shirt."

"I'm sorry," Hisoka said as he complied, then looking at Mariko, he said, "No, I'm not sorry,..." freezing his mouth open as he shifted his gaze between Mariko and his mother, he finally sighed and said, "This is one of those things Papa Kouta warned me about, isn't it?"

"It may be," Chizu agreed. Looking at them seriously, Chizu asked, "Hisoka, Mariko, has anyone ever explained to you where babies come from?"

Mariko said, "Yes, Lady Chizu, all my mothers have. We weren't doing anything like that, thought."

"I've heard it a few times too," Hisoka said. "Papa Kouta explained how things can get out of control after the underwear thing."

"The underwear thing?" Lady Chizu asked.

Mariko let out a nervous giggle and said, "When I filled Hisoka's pillowcase with my undies. One pair fell out, and Mama Yuka got the wrong idea."

Seeing his mother stare at Mariko, Hisoka added, "We were on the living room floor, Kanae and Mama Yuka were there too. We didn't do anything we weren't suppose to. Mariko just had to find something to fill the pillowcase"

Chizu let out a sigh and said, "All right then. You both are aware that one thing leads to another, right? The more you do of one thing, the more you want to go to the next step?"

"Yeah, that's what Papa Kouta said," Hisoka agreed.

"Just kissing turns into deeper kisses and hugs. That turns into petting ... places you wouldn't let anyone else see, let alone touch. The more you do, the farther you'll want to go. You both need to decide where to draw the line. If you don't then you might find you're about to have a baby you are not prepared to deal with," Chizu explained.

Mariko sat in thought for a moment, then said, "You're right, Lady Chizu. I don't want to have a baby until I'm ready."

"Me either," Hisoka said. He then asked, "So, you're not mad at us?"

"No dear, but I am concerned," Chizu said. "I would strongly suggest that until you are at least sixteen, however you show affection, you do it with all your cloths on. No taking any clothes off, no matter what."

"OK," Hisoka said.

Mariko nodded, then asked, "So, reaching under is OK?"

"That leads to clothes coming off, dear," Chizu said.

"Darn," Mariko said under her breath.

"And when we get to be sixteen?" Hisoka asked.

Chizu pressed her lips together, then said, "Then reaching under will be all right, as long as no clothes come off."

Mariko looked at Hisoka and huffed. She then perked up and said, "Hey, we'll be fifteen soon right? Sixteen will only be another year, so that's not too long."

"Right," Hisoka agreed. Even as he said it, he knew it was going to be a very long time. He really liked the way Mariko's skin felt everywhere he'd touched her. At the moment, sixteen felt like it was a hundred years away.


	18. Chapter 18

Kanae sat at the table reading the Yukaita sect history book she got from Lady Himari. The information she already knew from going to school at the community center. The lineage and culture were interesting, as were the traditional ceremonies. The thing that was interesting in school was the War of Tears, the war when soldiers of Japan tried to conquer and enslave the sect. It was then the White Robes were formed. Men were not allowed to become a White Robe, due to the fact there were so few of them, so women who had no children and were unmarried had donned white robes to draw attention to themselves and combat the enemy. Once the War of Tears passed into the Time of Peace, women still bore their white robes and became the teachers, priestesses and healers of the sect.

The recent entries got her full attention. Named by Lady Hakata as the Time of Agony, men had secreted away 'wild' children of the sect who did not know their heritage. On a remote island, these men tortured and killed children for their own purposes. When it was discovered a exiled member of the sect was responsible, Lady Hakata had demanded from Japan's government to let her deal with the situation. Lady Hakata led White Robes to free any children left alive and ensure the cruelty ended. She sent the exiled member off to be with Goddess Yukaita, and Lady Himari opened the community center here to rein in and teach the wild children.

For the first time, Kanae realized those 'wild' children were none other than her own mothers. The pages she read were not just history, these were things that had happened to her own family. It was Mama Lucy and Mama Nana who were held on that island, chained to walls and had terrible things done to them. Although Mama Lucy had managed to escape, and her Great-Papa had set Mama Nana free, they still had to fight terrible battles against those on the island, and even against sect children who were under those men's control. It wasn't until Lady Hakata and the White Robes came, that the Time of Agony was allowed to start fading into history.

"Studying in the summer?" Mama Lucy asked with a crooked grin as she came in holding Chika's hands. Chika led out giggles as she walked on Mama Lucy's feet. With a big grin and a happy toddler cry of "Kene!", Chika greeted Kanae.

Kanae looked at Mama Lucy and said, "Those men from that island. You and Mama Nana had to fight them by yourselves, didn't you? You were the only ones who could protect Papa and Mama Yuka."

Lucy offered Kanae a small grin and said, "We did what we had to, the only way we knew how, dear. That is past. Now we have a good home and a nice family."

"We are named after some of those other children who didn't survive, right?" Kanae asked.

Sitting down by Kanae, Lucy let Chika go. Chika slapped the table as she cried "Kene!" again, then laughed at Kanae.

"That's right, dear. Mariko is named after the daughter of Mama Nana's Papa who died. You are named after your Papa's sister who died." As Mama Lucy spoke, Kanae noticed a pained look on her face.

To try and ease her mother's pain just a little, Kanae said, "That is why I want to be a White Robe, Mama Lucy. I want to be like Lady Himari and protect innocent people. I really hope that Papa's sister sees me, and knows that I will carry her name to keep anyone else from dying in bad ways like she did!"

For a moment, Kanae though her words had the opposite effect on Mama Lucy, for she bore a pained face. Feeling guilty, Kanae said, "I'm sorry for making you sad, Mama Lucy."

Mama Lucy looked at her gently and said, "My dear Kanae, I'm not sadden by you. I am so very proud of you. You are the finest daughter anyone could have."

"Ama Ucy!" Chika said in a cry as her tiny face scrunched up into tears.

Kanae hugged her mother as she cried. Seeing her strong mother break down stiffened Kanae's resolve. She never wanted anyone to feel such pain, ever again.

Kanae really liked going to school with her sister, Hisoka and all her friends. To become a White Robe she had to spend her first high school years at the community center, then her last two at the ancient village of the sect far to the north. Before school started, Kanae was surprised to find she had to apply to be a white robe, and take a test. Everyone in her family was proud of her, and the Sunday she announced her intentions after the service, everyone in the sect applauded her intentions.

Applying to be a White Robe sounded easy. Kanae just had to talk to Lady Himari in private. She was sure that would be no problem, Lady Himari was a nice Lady, and had been around her family for as long as she could remember. Lady Himari was all but another one of her mothers.

.

The next day, Lady Sato arrived at the Maple Inn as Kanae, Mariko and Hisoka were helping Papa Kouta water the lawn by mostly watering each other. Wet and giggling with glee, Kanae stopped short upon hearing Lady Sato's voice.

"Lady Kanae! Come with me," Lady Sato said sternly.

"Huh?" Hisoka asked as he gapped at her. The blue haired woman in the white robe was casting a hard gaze at Kanae. The hose he held finally sprinkled water in the grass.

"Lady Kanae?" Mariko asked as she also gapped at Lady Sato.

Kanae sobered herself upon seeing Lady Sato's face. "Yes, Lady Sato, I have to change..."

"Now, just like you are. Lady Himari wished to see you," Lady Sato said, then turned and walked away.

Kanae gapped at Mariko. Mariko hissed, "Go! I'll tell everyone where you are."

Confused, Kanae ran up beside Lady Sato and walked with her. She looked for one of her Mamas or Papa, but didn't see them. "Lady Sato, I'm all wet," she said, pulling out her soaked shirt to show her.

"A White Robe does not let such trivial matters stop her from her duties," Lady Sato said firmly.

"Shouldn't we let someone know I'm leaving?" Kanae asked.

"I informed them you'll be busy with sect business," Lady Sato said.

Kanae thought she was going to have to walk through town in her wet t-shirt and shorts, barefoot. She also thought it was rather rude of Lady Sato to call on her so abruptly. Weren't White Robes kind to people? They walked up the stairs toward the shrine to find Lady Himari sitting on a mat in a patch of woods, facing an empty mat. The sun was behind her, making her red tipped-white horns look like odd shaped flowers on the blanket of her silver hair.

Lady Sato stopped a short distance away and folder her hands in front of her.

"Lady Himari, Lady Kanae is here," Lady Sato announced.

"Come sit, Lady Kanae," Lady Himari said.

Kanae walked up to her. Seeing another mat on front of Lady Himari, she sat down in the same pose and placed her hands on her lap. She was a bit nervous now, Lady Himari wore a stern face.

"You wish to be a White robe?" Lady Himari asked.

"Yes, Lady Himari," Kanae replied.

"And why is that?"

The hard toned Lady Himari asked in surprised Kanae. Just the day before she'd praised Kanae's decision and seemed happy. "I... want to help people. I want to protect them. I don't want anyone else to go through what Mama Lucy and Mama Nana had to go through," she said.

"Lady Lucy does that every day. She helps many, she also would never allow an innocent to be hurt. Just by staying with your family, you could help and protect them. You would also be able to have your own family with Mariko and Hisoka, or make another if you chose. Why give that up? Why give up children and a family of your own?" Lady Himari asked in her hard tone.

"I don't want anyone else to suffer," Kanae said firmly.

Lady Himari pointed to Lady Sato and asked, "Can you reach her with a mind hand?"

Kanae notes the short distance and said, "Yes, she's only four meters away."

"Then strike her!" Lady Himari commanded.

"What?" Kanae asked in round eyed shock. Lady Himari was telling her to hit someone with her mind hands?

"Strike Lady Sato. Do it now!" Lady Himari barked.

"But... we're not suppose to .."

"NOW! or forget about ever being a White Robe!" Lady Himari commanded.

Kanae sent a mind hand out to touch Lady Sato on the shoulder. As she did, Lady Sato knocked her mind hand away. Kanae sensed mind hands coming at her fast. She covered herself with her mind hands, expecting a blow. The blow never came, Lady Sato retracted her mind hands. Kanae couldn't make sense of this. What was happening?

"Very slow and clumsy," Lady Himari noted. "That was an attempt to give her a friendly pat. That was not a strike."

"But ... why?" Kanae cried. "We're not suppose to touch people with mind hands!"

In her hard tone, Lady Himari commanded, "Forget what you've been taught. Forget Lady Sato is a friend. She is now a dangerous criminal who is holding a gun to some poor man's head. She WILL kill that man unless you strike now!"

Frustrated, Kanae shot a mind hand out at Lady Sato, aiming to shoot close by her. This time, her mind hand was caught. One from Lady Sato shot back at her with a blinding speed. Kanae barely got a mind hand up to block it. Lady Sato was fast!

"You just let a man die," Lady Himari noted. "You failed, and your failure caused the death of an innocent."

"I.. don't understand," Kanae said pleadingly.

"That is my point," Lady Himari said evenly. "White Robes do protect the innocent, we do help everyone we are able to. We use our skills for the betterment of the sect, and all who are around us. We also must stop those who would do harm. Sometimes, that means using your mind hands on others. You may have to numb someone, restrain them, or you may have to kill them. If you become a White Robe, there may well be no one there to tell you which is the right thing to do. The honor, reputation and welfare of all our people will be riding on your shoulders. This is not a task for the weak of heart, or the uncertain. In the blink of an eye, you may have to use the power of life or death, and use it wisely."

Kanae had never thought about hurting someone, especially on purpose. It went against everything she was taught. Still, if she was going to be a White Robe, she had to accept it. She looked at Lady Himari and said, "I don't like the idea of hurting someone, but if I have to, I'll do it to keep innocent people from being hurt."

"Let's test that, shall we?" Lady Himari asked, and pointed to Lady Sato again. "Strike!" she barked.

This time, Kanae shot a mind hand out as fast as she could straight at Lady Sato's chest. Lady Sato blocked it, and was knocked back from the impact.

"I'm sorry!" Kanae cried as Lady Sato stumbled and fell.

"No need to be, you were ordered to do it," Lady Himari told her. Gazing at Kanae for a moment, she said, "That will be all for now. Next week, you will be tested. IF you pass, then I will recommend you for school to be a White Robe. Use this next week to think hard about what you intend to do. Keep in mind, when you become a White Robe, your family will become all our kind. You will be forced to watch others live their lives as you watch over them. You will never have a husband, and if you have a child, you will not be able to keep it. That child will grow up knowing another woman as it's mother." Motioning Kanae up, Lady Himari said, "You will stay after services next Sunday. Until then, Lady Kanae."

Kanae rose and bowed to Lady Himari. Walking back to where Lady Sato waited she again said, "I'm really sorry for knocking you down."

Lady Sato offered her a brief smile and said, "No apologies, Lady Himari ordered you to do it. Come, I'll walk you home."

Kanae followed her, dazed by the thought of having to use her mind hands against people. A breeze came up, chilling her in her wet clothes almost as much as the thought of hitting someone with her powerful mind hands. Then again, she knew Mama Lucy was forced to do things like that. Possibly, that was why Mama Lucy cried when she mentioned the death of Papa's sister. No one ever explained how Papa's sister she bore the name of died, but she was certain that Mama Lucy had tried to stop it and failed.

If something bad like that happened again, Kanae knew she could not fail.

.

Hisoka squished his way to the laundry room in his wet sneakers. When Kanae left, the fun seemed to go with her. He finished watering the lawn, then rolled up the hose. Mariko had gone in to get dry clothes for them.

Going to the back door, Hisoka pulled his sneakers off and turned them upside down to drain and dry. On the laundry room door, Mariko had put up a paper sign saying 'Change your wet clothes here'. He knocked on the the door. "Anyone in there?" he asked.

"Just me, come in," Mariko said.

Hisoka went in to find Mariko in her bra and panties, digging through a clothes basket. He spun in place and faced the door. "Sorry," he said automatically as he blushed.

Mariko giggled and asked, "What did you do now?"

"You should have told me you were dressing," he said, trying to sound firm, and failing miserably.

"I'm dressed ... enough," Mariko said and added, "I mean my bathing suit is smaller than these, and you saw me in that, didn't you?" she asked.

"But those are... underwear," Hisoka reminded her.

"And I told you, you could see those too. Which shirt do you want, the red or the green?" she asked.

Hisoka turned slowly to see Mariko holding out his shirts. For some reason, although the bra covered about the same as her bikini, and the panties actually covered more, looking at Mariko made him feel like he was doing something forbidden. "Can I say those are pretty?" he asked as he eyed the tiny bow on the center of her light blue bra.

Mariko spread her arms a bit and said, "Sure, I'm glad you like them. Now which shirt?"

Hisoka reached up and took the green one, still eyeing Mariko's body. "Aren't you going to finish dressing?" he asked, feeling his throat dry up.

"I just wanted to get your clothes out for you too," Mariko said with a smile. She handed him his other pair of shorts and a towel, then slipped on a light blue dress that matched her underwear. Hisoka couldn't help but watch as she did.

On her way out past him, she whispered, "You can't touch me, but you can look, right?" She then gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

"Wow," Hisoka said under his breath. He knew they had agreed to touch only when they were fully dressed, but he did really want to touch her again. Mariko seemed to look better and better every time he saw her.

.

"A package came for you, Lady Sato," Setzu said as she came into the kitchen where Lady Sato and Minori were doing the dishes.

Lady Sato dried her hands off and frowned at the toaster-sized box. "It's from Mr. Fujita, wonder what it is," she asked and peeled the seal open. The box was made of stiff cardboard. Lady Sato used a mind hand to rip the top open.

The box burst open with a loud pop. A yellow cloud billowed out as they recoiled. Lady Sato and Setzu immediately dropped to the floor, convulsing. Minori had time to turn and open her mouth to suck in air for a scream. Her attempt at a scream turned into a gagging sound. Her eyes rolled up to show nothing but whites and she fell to the floor in a convulsing fit. Soon, they were frothing at the mouth, their eyes vacant as their bodies rocked with spasms. As the gas expanded through the house, their convulsions died down to twitches, then stillness.


	19. Chapter 19

Kanae pondered her future life as a White Robe as she pushed Kouta Junior on the swing. She glanced over at Mama Yuka who sat on the ground nearby as Chika ran around investigating all the new things every two year old discovers for the first time. Once Kanae donned a White Robe, then her family would not longer be 'her' family. She would never be able to hear a child calling out 'Mama' to her. The warm embraces she'd seen her from own parents, as well as Mariko and Hisoka when they thought no one was looking, would be for others, not her. No husband, no family, no home except for what Mariko shared with her. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed there was something she was missing about being a White Robe.

Mama Lucy came in the garden gate at a fast walk, carrying a postal box under her arm. "Yuka, where is everyone?" she asked as she took note of who was present.

"Kouta is inside with Nana, Mariko is with Hisoka at his house," Yuka explained.

Stopping abruptly, Lucy pointed at Kanae and said, "Stay outside, let no one but our own family into the gates. Do whatever you have to do to keep them out, and I mean whatever you have to do. Watch the walls in case someone tries to throw something over them." Shifting her gaze to Yuka, Lucy said, "Get Chika and Kouta Junior inside, shut all the windows and the doors. Tell Nana to watch the back and keep an eye on her and Kanae."

"What's going on?" Yuka asked.

Holding the box up, Lucy grated, "This came for Kanae. Ones like it were found in Victor's house, Kita's house, and in the community center. When opened, they let out cyanide gas and killed everyone in the vicinity."

"Oh no!" Yuka cried as she got up.

"Mama Lucy, has anyone told Minori?" Kanae asked, sure her friend would want to know about it.

Lucy eyed her and said, "Minori is dead, as are her parents and Lady Sato. So is Lady Matsu, Kita, Yoko, and Hondo that I know of so far. Kanae, until we know who's behind this, YOU are the White Robe that must protect our family. Focus on keeping anyone else out, and be sure nothing gets in or over these walls. I'm going to give this box to the police, then go find Mariko." Lucy then strode back out the gate, shutting it behind her.

Kanae felt numb. Minori and Hondo were dead? Lady Sato , Lady Matsu? That was unbelievable, she'd just talked to Lady Sato a couple days ago. Minori was suppose to come to Hisoka's birthday party... she couldn't be dead!

"Kanae, keep a very close watch out here, and stay by the windows so I can see you," Yuka said as she hustled Kouta Junior and Chika inside.

"Yes Mama Yuka," Kanae said absently. One of those boxes of death had been sent to her too. Someone was trying to kill them all. Kanae ran to stand by the big picture window, outside the dinning room. From here she could see the gate and the whole front wall. Reaching out with her mind hands, she made sure she could reach all the way to the corners. She sent two mind hands out to hold the gate shut, and the other eight poised to catch anything she saw in the air. With the threat of death to her family looming, she vowed nothing was going to get past her.

.

Mariko sat in the interrogation room with a cup of juice beside her as the detective across from her wrote some notes. The woman standing behind him smiled at Mariko again as if assuring her nothing was wrong.

"You mentioned that your mother knows of MR. Fujita?" the man asked.

"Yes, has he done something?" Mariko asked, noting that Hisoka had mentioned that this officer had centered his questions to Hisoka on Akio also.

The man offered her a brief smile and said, "No need to worry. Is your mother at home now?"

"As far as I know, they are," Mariko said.

"Your father is home too, then?"

Mariko nodded and asked, "Have we ... done something?"

"No, no child," he assured her. "Thank you for your time. You have been a great help to us."

Another officer came in and said, "Lady Lucy is on her way in. Shall I send her here?"

"Yes, and please show Mariko back to her friends."

The woman officer accompanied Mariko back to a waiting room where Chizu and Hisoka sat. Mariko took the seat next to Hisoka.

"They asked you about Akio?" Hisoka whispered.

Mariko nodded. She looked at Lady Chizu, who seemed preoccupied with looking out one of the windows.

"Your daughter is here, but we'd like to ask you a few questions before you go home," a man said.

"I have only one question for you, where is Fujita Akio?"

Hearing Mama Lucy's voice, Mariko looked to see her staring stone-faced at a man wearing a long coat.

The detective said, "Lady Lucy, we too are trying to find him. If you could come and tell us what you know of him, that would be most helpful."

"Did you check his apartment?" Lucy asked.

The detective nodded and said, "Yes and we have a man right outside his door in case he returns. May we please go in where we can talk. Anything you know may be helpful."

Lucy turned to Mariko and said, "Stay here until I come back. If you see Akio, hold him but don't kill him. His ass is mine."

"But... why?" Mariko asked, desperate to know what was going on.

In a hard tone, Lucy said, "Fujita mailed those packages. Many are already dead, and he also tried to kill your sister. Keep your eyes open."

"We will handle..." the detective said, and got cut off by Lucy.

"No! His ass is MINE!" Lucy barked at him. Several officers put their hands on their guns as she spoke. Lucy eyed them and with an unpleasant grin, said, "You better be sure you want to do that."

Mariko knew that look in Mama Lucy's eyes. She'd seen it enough recently to know that Mama Lucy was getting very angry. Mariko jumped up and ran over to her. "Mama Lucy, please, these aren't the bad men. And what do you mean he tried to kill Kanae? What happened?"

"All right, enough," the detective said as he raised his hands to the sides. "Lady Lucy, please come with me. The sooner we know everything about Mr. Fujita, the better chance we have of finding him."

Lucy glanced down at Mariko beside her and said, "Lead the way. Mariko, stay here and watch for him."

Mariko wasn't sure what Mama Lucy and the detective talked about, but Lady Chizu was called in next. When they came out, they had decided that for the night, Chizu and Hisoka would stay at the Maple Inn. A officer presented Chizu with a search warrant for her house, and explained it would be easier for her to not be home for now.

.

The walkway outside the Maple Inn was scattered with dead bird remains. Feathers and bloody pieces of bird littered the walkway. Lucy motioned for them to wait, then called out, "Kanae! Are you all right?"

"Yes Mama Lucy," Kanae called back. "Sorry about the birds, but I was nervous."

"Don't worry about it. I'm coming in with Mariko, Hisoka and Chizu, OK?"

"OK."

Lucy opened the gate and ushered the others in. Seeing the detective looking at the bird bits, she said, "That is what will happen to anything trying to get in without permission. Be sure you knock and wait patiently."

"I will be sure everyone knows to be careful. Thank you for your help, Lady Lucy." the detective said with a bow.

Seeing them come in, Kanae breathed a sigh of relief. "Mariko, Hisoka, you're alive!" she said happily.

Mariko turned to Lucy and asked, "Mama Lucy, what's happening?"

.

Hisoka did as he was told. Upon hearing the news that Minori and others had died, Hisoka felt horrible, but stayed strong for Mariko as Kouta told him to. Although he'd been banned from Mariko's room, the ban was lifted so he could stay with her all night. They laid down on Mariko's futon, but neither slept. Mariko held him, crying for a long time. Even after her tears dried out, she kept her head buried in his chest. Kanae came in and laid down on Hisoka's other side. Hisoka moved over onto his back so she could hug him and hold Mariko's hand.

Hisoka didn't try to talk to them, sensing just being here together was all they wanted. It was just like Papa Kouta had told him. He was the man, so it was up to him to comfort these girls.

In the morning, Lady Himari arrived and received hugs of relief that she hadn't been killed. Getting everyone together, she explained about the package bombs, and how Mr. Fujita's address had been used as the return address on every one. Mr. Fujita himself had disappeared without a trace. His fingerprints had been lifted from the outsides of the packages, but not from the inside surfaces.

Listening, Mariko burst out in tears again. "This is my fault! I coaxed Lady Chizu to give him a chance. He wouldn't have been able to ... it's my fault!" Hisoka tried to hug her, but she shrugged him away.

"Lady Mariko, this is not your fault," Lady Himari said sternly. "I talked to the police, if Akio had done this, his fingerprints would be inside the packages as well. Someone made those packages, then had Akio put them in the mail. Akio is now gone, the police think that whoever is responsible most likely have him, or know where he is. They are studying the package remains to try to find out who that someone is."

"His ex-co workers from that island?" Lucy guessed in a harsh tone.

"That is a strong possibility," Lady Himari agreed. "It could well be someone from that research group he worked for. The police are tracking them all down and looking for leads. For the moment, we must assume nothing." Looking directly at Lucy, she added, "We must DO nothing, except to keep our families safe."

"So, something could have happened to Akio," Chizu said as she clasped her hands to herself. Her eyes asked if he had been killed, but she wasn't able to bring herself to say the words.

"Assume nothing. We can only wait for news," Lady Himari told her.

"They were after the White Robes," Kanae said quietly. As everyone looked at her, she said, "Lady Sato and Lady Matu's homes were send those packages, as was the community center. They tried to get me too, but Mama Lucy had been warned and took the package to the police."

"But, you're not a White Robe," Chizu said.

"Not yet," Lady Himari said thoughtfully. "Did Akio know that Kanae was going to be a White Robe?" she asked.

Everyone looked at each other, then looked at Mariko and Hisoka.

"I didn't tell him," Hisoka said.

"Oh, wait, yes we did. On the way to the beach," Mariko said thoughtfully.

"Yes, you mentioned that when you talked about getting married," Yuka agreed.

"Lady Kanae, you may be onto something there," Lady Himari said, and got up to use the phone.

.

Chizu and Hisoka were allowed to go home that afternoon. Mariko wanted to stay with Hisoka, but also realizing the bombings only happened to sect members. She didn't voice her request, hoping that Hisoka and his mother would be left alone.

Due to the fact the the targets of the bombings had been sect members, all families of the sect were asked to live at the community center for their own safety. Seven families gathered there with Lady Himari, and plenty of security along with two police cars. Kouta discussed it with his family, they decided that 'grouping together' for protection against gas attacks was a bad idea. They decided to stay at home, provide their own guard, and separate their bedrooms in case someone came at night.

.

The next Sunday was services and burials for the deceased. The line of nine coffins with the pictures of those slain filled the front of the chapel. The seating was over-filled. Six White Robes sent from the north stood post along the walls. The Sect members who died had many human friends and relatives. Due to the huge turnout, only relatives and sect members were allowed inside the chapel. Outside the chapel, sixty other mourners, four more White Robes and a few reporters heard the services through loudspeakers set up for the occasion.

Hisoka sat with his mother outside the chapel as the long service went on. He was saddened, but when he heard Mariko's tearful tribute to her friend Minori, he broke down and cried. The sevice seemed to go on forever, but eventually Lady Himari spoke final prayers for the deceased, and the coffins were carried out, each preceded by a White Robe. Hisoka and his mother stood as the grim procession went by. It was an odd mixture of dark colors of the mourners, and the brilliance of pure white from the women in robes. As Kouta's family emerged with the crowd trailing behind, Hisoka spotted Mariko and got by her side.

Outside, news cameras watched the coffins being loaded into the seven waiting hearses. The ones carrying the bodies of Lady Sato and Lady Matsu were taken to the back of the community center where their graves lay open. A White Robe accompanied each coffin.

"We decided to stay here for the White Robe burials," Mariko told Hisoka quietly. "Minori has family members to see her off."

"Lady Sato can't be buried with them?" he asked in a hushed voice. From what he'd seen, Lady Sato was a part of their family.

"Lady Sato was a White Robe, the sect was her family," Kanae replied just above a whisper. She now realized that some day when her turn came, she too wouldn't be buried with her family, but beside other White Robes. Her heart took another stab from an invisible knife, but it didn't shake her resolve.

The White Robes with the coffins committed the remains of the occupants back to the Earth and Yukaita. Besides Chizu, Hisoka and Kouta's family, no others were there to mourn for them.

Kanae cried for the women who had no one else to cry for them.

Once the burial ceremony was over, Lady Himari came over to Kanae and said, "Come with me, Lady Kanae."

Kouta frowned at her. "Today?" he asked.

Yuka gapped a Lady Himari and said, "Surely you don't mean to test Kanae right after having to see her friends buried!"

Lucy put an arm around Kanae's shoulders. Staring at Lady Himari, she said, "Kanae, you don't have to go."

Tears still running down her face, Kanae looked at Lady Himari and said, "But I do, Mama Lucy. No one ever said being a White Robe is easy." Gently, she took Lucy's arm off her shoulders and turned to face her family. "As hard as it is, I must. I love you all so much, and I want to protect everyone. What happened to my friends, the members of our sect, only makes me want to become a White Robe even more."

Lucy looked at Kanae and gave a slight nod and said, "I'm so proud of you. Do your best."

"I'm very proud of you, Kanae,"' Kouta said.

"Do your best Kanae!" Mariko said with a sad smile. "We'll be here for you."

"Do your best, we will always love you," Nana said as she teared up.

Once her family pledged their support, Kanae followed Lady Himari into the community center.


	20. Chapter 20

Kanae stood along in the darkness. The room was completely black, but she could sense three other presences in this room with her. She knew their direction and the distances. As she'd been told, she reached out with mind hands and touched each one.

"Very good, now defend," a strange voice said.

The first mind hands came at her. Kanae blocked these a good distance from her body. Another came at her forehead faster. She blocked this too. The hands came at her faster and faster, from more directions other than from where she sensed people were.. Soon, she had all ten of her mind hands out to keep the ones coming at her away. They came faster still, and instead of coming straight in, they took snaking turns, trying to slip past her own flailing mind hands. As she struggled to concentrate on the opposing mind hands, they became faster and more abundant. Six attacking mind hands turned into twelve, then more, making her flail harder at keeping them away. Twisting her own mind hands into frantic shapes, she grunted in effort to keep others away from her.

Then came the sting to her forehead, right between her eyes. Her mind hands vanished. Kanae covered herself with her arms and dropped to the floor, expecting an assault.

"Enough. Stand." the voice commanded.

"Not bad," Lady Himari said. "Do you know how one got through?" she asked.

Kanae's head was pulsing in pain from her efforts. "I didn't see it coming," she said.

"Perhaps like this?" Lady Himari asked.

Kanae focused, trying to block out her heart pounding in her ears. A few feet from her, she sensed a single, thin mind hand snaked along the floor. "I see it," she said. She really did see it. It was like a mental version of sight. Her eyes were blind, but the mind hand stood out in her senses.

"The thinner a mind hand, the harder it is to sense coming. For your first try, you did well. Lights."

Brilliant white light stabbed Kanae's eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw up an arm to keep the brightness out.

"And now for another test."

.

The center was empty as Mariko and Hisoka sat beside each other on a bench in the entryway, holding hands. It had been a sad day for Mariko, she'd said goodbye to good friends who shouldn't be dead now. She also knew the day had been harder on his sister. Kanae wasn't even allowed to mourn. Was that the harshness Kanae faced by being a White Robe? Thankfully, their parents had agreed to let her wait for Kanae.

"Hey, Mariko?" Hisoka said thoughtfully. "I'm really glad it wasn't you."

"You mean me becoming a White Robe?" Mariko asked.

Hisoka gave her hand a squeeze and said, "No, dying. I don't know what I'd do if you died. I mean, I can't see myself living without you. I don't know when it happened, but it feels like you're part of me." Lifting his head, he gazed at her and said, "If you died, I think I'd want to die too, so I could be with you."

They shared a smile. Hisoka's face became serious again. "I see now why Kanae needs us," he said. "Those ladies who were buried today? They didn't have any friends. Their lives are the same, aren't they?"

"White Robes can't have families," Mariko agreed. Now more than ever, what that meant was hitting home to her.

"Then we will be Kanae's family," Hisoka stated. "You'll marry me, right?"

"Yes, I will."

"And together, we will make sure Kanae has a home. Kanae won't be alone, and if she happens to die, we'll be there to mourn over her," Hisoka said firmly.

"And we'll share our bed with her, raise her babies, and let them know that Kanae IS part of our family!" Mariko said firmly.

"Was that a marriage proposal I just heard?" a voice asked from behind them.

Mariko and Hisoka got up to face a green haired White Robe smirking at them. Seeing the smirk as her not believing their sincerity, Hisoka scooped Mariko's hand back up.

"I love Mariko, and I do want to marry her," he said.

"I am not doubting you, young man," the woman said with a smile, "I am only happy to hear your devotion to her and to her sister. I came to tell you that Lady Kanae will be out shortly. She might also benefit from a hug." The woman bowed to them and walked back the way she came.

Right after the woman disappeared up the stairs, Kanae and Lady Himari came down. Lady Himari carried herself as regal she normally did. Kana's face was drawn, as if she had just suffered terribly. Mariko and Hisoka met her together, and wrapped her into a three way hug.

"I will always be here for you, sister."

"Our home is your home, you'll never be alone."

Kanae hugged them both back. "Thank you," she said in a weepy voice.

Lady Himari let them hug for a moment, then asked, "Our home? Has someone decided to start a family?"

Hisoka slipped back enough to look at Lady Himari and say, "Yes. When we're old enough, Mariko and I are getting married. Kanae will live with us."

"Lady Kanae," Lady Himari said pointedly. "She has passed her test. You are now hugging an apprentice White Robe."

"Really?" Mariko asked. She gave Kanae another hug with a squeal of, "That's GREAT!"

"Congratulations ... Lady Kanae!" Hisoka said happily.

Kanae offered a brief smile in the face of their joy. Arm in arm, the three of the walked behind Lady Himari out the doors to find the rest of the family and Lady Chizu waiting for them.

"Well?" Mama Nana asked.

Hisoka lifted Kanae's arm in triumph and announced, "She did it! Say hello to Lady Kanae!"

.

A week went by, and the body of Akio was found in a remote area with a typed note saying how sorry he was to have committed the mail attacks before he took his own life. No one was convinced it was a suicide, and the media was screaming that Mr. Fujita had been set up. Media coverage was kind to the Yukaita sect, showing the sad funeral footage of whole families – slaughtered was the term one station used - and the pictures of the murdered white robed women 'who had done so much' for the community. The stations even played sad music as the photos and vidoes were shown. The police kept a close watch on the research team. There had been no search warrants yet, but those were sure to come.

None of this pleased Mr. Tenabe. He'd been called in twice for interviews by the police, and he was positive his phone and office had been tapped. Instead of lashing out in an angry reprisal, the diclonius of the Yukaita sect were guarding themselves and let the police handle investigations as hundreds of human well wishers laid flowers on graves and at the memorial site at the Yukaita community center. If anything, public support had rallied for the diclonius, not against them.

Mr. Tenabe noticed that Lady Himari was being well covered by the media and closely watched by her fellow diclonius. She was the primary one they'd missed. The young girl wasn't important, but Lady Himari had been vital in controlling the diclonius response. Missing her had been the plan's undoing. He also noted that now many White Robes had come in support of their kind. To attempt to kill them would most likely be futile, and point a blazing finger directly at him.

Going through all his notes, Mr. Tenabe had to find some way to destroy the public love affair with diclonius. He needed a single diclonius to run amok and slaughter enough people that the media would see them for the killers they were. Ironically, Mr. Fujita's notes were the most helpful. He didn't want to kill another diclonius, but someone close to them. Someone who's death would enrage a diclonius to the point of madness. The very man who had been sacrificed would also lead Tenabe to the one he was looking for.


	21. Chapter 21

Coming into the kitchen, Hisoka put the garbage can back. "Hey Mariko? What's up with Mama Nana? She's been looking really tired lately," he asked.

Mariko wiped out the last bit of dirt from the oven and shut the door. With a wince, she said, "Mama Nana is run down much of the time. I have noticed she's using her mind hands to help her walk. She is also looking ...old."

"Yeah, she looks like someone's grandmother," Hisoka noted. Feeling a slap on his shoulder, he asked, "What?"

"Mama Nana isn't a grandmother!" Mariko said as she knitted her brows at him.

"I didn't say she was, I just said she looks that way," Hisoka said defensively. As he did, he noticed the look on Mariko's face. "You really worried about her, aren't you?" he asked.

Mariko wanted to tell him she wasn't. The way Mama Nana needed her mind hands to do simple things, and how she would sometimes sit and rest after what should be simple chores, did concern her. "Yeah, I am," she admitted.

"Then, let's ask her what's wrong. Maybe we can help," Hisoka offered.

"What if she's embarrassed, or doesn't want help?" Mariko asked.

With a shrug, Hisoka said, "Then at least we know we tried." He grabbed Mariko's hand and led her into the TV room where Mama Nana was relaxing on the couch. Hisoka towed Mariko over in front of Mama Nana.

"Umm, Mama Nana, is there something wrong with you?" Hisoka asked.

Nana stared at him. "Why would you ask that?" she said, surprised at the question.

Hisoka asking the initial question gave Mariko the courage to keep going. "Mama Nana, I've noticed you use your mind hands for ... everything now, even walking down the street. You do get tired a lot too, and ... I don't know, it's like there's something not right with you. We're worried." Mariko explained.

Nana laughed and said, "Thank you for your concern, dear. There is nothing to be done, I'm just getting old is all."

"But Mama Lucy and Mama Yuka are getting old too, they seem to be fine," Mariko said.

Waving them down to sit with her, Nana said, "Come sit, I'll explain the best I can."

Mariko and Hisoka did, sitting side by side. Nana smiled at them, she got the feeling that this is how they would always be. That made her happy.

"Do you have some kind of disease or something?" Hisoka asked cautiously.

Nana chuckled at his nervousness. "No, dear, and ... yes. I am a bit different that other people. I age faster. There is nothing that can be done about it. I am very happy that Mariko is aging normally. She doesn't have whatever it is that I have," Nana explained.

"When did it start?" Mariko asked.

"I've always had it, dear. I grew up fast, and now I'll age fast."

"So, that's why you look like a grandmother?" Hisoka asked.

"Hisoka!" Mariko snapped, and punched his leg.

Nana laughed at them and said, "Don't be angry with him, Mariko. Hisoka is correct."

"So, how old are you, Mama Nana?" Mariko asked.

Nana thought aloud. "Let's see, I was eight when I first came to The Maple Inn, or so Lucy remembers. So I was nine when I had you..."

"You had a baby at nine years old?" Hisoka cried in shock.

Waving a hand, Nana said, "I told you, I grew up fast. Anyway, I'm twenty three years old now."

"That's all?" Mariko asked, wide-eyed. "Mayu is older than that!"

"I told you I age quickly," Nana explained.

"That's terrible," Mariko said as she grabbed Nana's hand. "Mama Nana, I feel so bad for you."

Patting Mariko's hand, Nana smiled at her and said, "Don't, sweetheart. It was a miracle that I was able to have you. And I've had a wonderful life with our family. There's nothing to feel bad about."

"Are you going to die soon?" Hisoka asked, and this time received an elbow and a glare from Mariko.

"No one knows that. I refuse to worry about it, and neither of you should," Nana said soothingly. "Concentrate on enjoying life. Smell the flowers, take a good long look at the pretty sunsets. Dance in the rain, lie on the grass, and above all, enjoy having each other. Mariko, Hisoka, we never know what's going to happen, or when people we care about will be taken from us. You've seen that for yourselves."

Mariko gazed at Mama Nana. She had to know that aging rapidly meant she would grow old and die much too soon, but Mama Nana was still happy with her life. Mariko imagined that after spending almost half her life chained to a wall and having horrid things done to her, being able to have a normal family was pure bliss for her mother. She dove into Mama Nana with a cry of, "I love you so much!"

Nana held her daughter and petted her hair. "I love you, Mariko. Always stay happy, my dearest," she said, and kissed her hair.

"Is there anything we can do?" Hisoka asked.

"Nothing I can think of, but thank you for your concern," Nana told him.

Hisoka brightened up and said, "Hey, Mama Nana, maybe things like taking vitamins will help. I might slow your aging down some."

"Yeah, Mama Nana, we could try that," Mariko agreed.

Nana laughed and said, "All right, it's worth a try." She doubted it would work, but if it pleased Mariko and Hisoka, she would take the vitamins.

.

Hisoka stayed at the Maple Inn until it was time for his mother to come home. Mariko saw him to the gate. Instead of the normal, 'see you later', she hugged him. Hisoka hugged her back, surprised, but also welcoming being so close to her.

Mariko whispered in his ear. "Hisoka, do you think Mama Nana would like to see her grand child?"

"Probably. I really hope she does," he agreed.

"We're going to get married anyway right? So I was thinking, we could probably start doing more like we want to."

Hisoka felt his shorts tighten in the front. He petted her back as he said, "You mean do whatever we want? That does sound good. Really good, but there's still school, and we don't have our own place."

"I'm sure Papa would let us live here for a while if Lady Chizu doesn't want us to live at your house. Just think about it, OK? And this weekend, let's watch TV at your house. Lady Chizu usually goes to sleep early, right?"

"Yeah," Hisoka agreed. "So, if we do, we can pet under clothes too?"

Mariko kissed his cheek and said, "When we do, you can do whatever you want with me. See you tomorrow, my love."

Hisoka didn't want to let go, but figured someone would be watching them. He kissed Mariko and said, "I love you, see you tomorrow."

.

Hisoka had a bounce in his step on the way home. He'd been having dreams of lying down in bed with Mariko, and it may just happen! He wasn't sure he should go too far, but just to caress her bare skin would be wonderful. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to spend an entire night just petting and kissing her. This was going to be GREAT!

"Mom, I'm home!" Hisoka called as he entered his house. Kicking off his shoes, he bounced up to the kitchen door. Not seeing her, he went to the living room where he found her sitting at the table, bent over like she was studying something.

"Hey mom, this weekend can..." he stopped as he came around the table to see her front was covered in blood. There was nothing on the table in front of her but a few more drops of blood. Her eyes were open, staring sightlessly down.

"Mom?" he asked as he gapped at the top of the blood stream. There was a hole in her chest.

"Sorry kid," a strange voice said.

Hisoka spun to see a man holding a gun on him at the beginning of the hallway. Besides a mask, the man wore those funny shoe covers, a billowy plastic hat and plastic gloves over his hands. Hisoka wanted to ask what was going on.

The loud gun shot blasted away all his questions.


	22. Chapter 22

Mariko sat by Hisoka's hospital bed hugging herself. The doctor and all the nurses said there was nothing she could do. They told her to go home and get some rest.

Mariko refused to move. Lady Chizu was found dead, Hisoka's life had been saved only by some miracle working from Lady Himari and emergency surgery. Seeing all the machines hooked up to Hisoka that hummed and had screens showing the numbers of his vitals, she couldn't leave. Mariko was the only person in the world Hisoka had left. She was not going to leave him.

Mama Lucy finally told other people that Mariko was staying to guard Hisoka from another murder attempt. That was true. If anyone tried to come in and hurt Hisoka, Mariko was more than ready to rip them apart.

Kouta came in with a blanket and a pillow. He laid them down on the arm of Mariko's chair and kissed her head. "Honey, there is a policeman right outside the door. Please, get some sleep," he said gently.

"They want to kill us all, don't they?" Mariko asked as she watched Hisoka.

"We don't know that," Kouta said. He noted her eyes were still red, and not just from crying. Mariko was enraged. The type of rage that clouded senses, the type that could kill in an instant. Kouta made sure he introduced Mariko to the nurses, just in case Mariko was so far gone she'd kill anyone she didn't recognize. Lady Himari also warned the hospital staff.

"I can't leave him, Papa," Mariko said as tears ran down her cheeks. "His Mama is gone .. he has no one else."

"I know, honey. Stay with him, but calm down and get some rest yourself, or you won't be able to help him when he needs you," Kouta said.

"I want to kill them Papa, I want to kill them so BAD!" Mariko said, and broke down in tears again.

Kouta bit his lip. Slowly he said, "Right now, Hisoka needs you. Focus on that. He is hurt bad, Mariko. He may sleep for a few days. There will be many nurses and doctors coming to see him. They may take him for tests. You need to keep your wits about you for his sake."

Breathing heavily, Mariko said, "I'll try, Papa. Can Lady Himari help him?"

"Lady Himari went to help the police track down the one who did this. Mariko, I have to go home with Mama Lucy. Tell me you'll take care not to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it," Kouta said evenly.

Mariko shook her head. "I won't ... but if someone shows up with a gun.."

"If they are not a policeman, we'll trust your judgment," Kouta replied.

A knock sounded on the door. The door opened and a detective came in, holding his badge out in front of him. "Hello, I'm Inspector Fushi," he said.

Mariko looked up at him. "Policeman," she muttered, and returned her gaze to Hisoka.

"Greetings Officer," Kouta said as he stood up.

Inspector Fushi nodded him a greeting and looked at Hisoka. "I understand Lady Mariko will be with him?" he asked.

"That's right," Kouta said.

"Mariko ... Mariko?" Inspector Fushi asked until she looked up at him. When she did, he said, "Mariko, it is vital we capture the one behind this alive. Broken is OK, but he must be alive. We are sure this was done by a hired gunman. We need to know who hired him, understand?"

"Yes," Mariko said in a rough tone.

"Good, there is an officer right outside the door, and another down the hall. If you hear any gunshots, stay with Hisoka, don't go try to help. Hisoka is an eye witness, he can identify the killer. I need you to be right by him at all times, OK?"

"I will not leave him."

"Thank you," Inspector Fushi said with a bow. "Sir, may I see you outside?" he asked Kouta.

Kouta kissed Mariko goodbye on the forehead, and went into the hallway with the inspector, where Lucy was waiting. Wiping his chin with a hand, the Inspector said, "Your daughter should be safe here. I think it best if you keep one of the sect near you and your smaller children at all times. Stay home if at all possible. We picked up a man who claims there are people who are going to try to enrage the sect by killing any humans near them. They are trying to ignite a bloodbath. I informed Lady Himari about this and she's spreading the word. I wanted you to know first hand."

"Their plan may work. Mariko is pissed, and I'm not too happy either," Lucy said dryly.

"My point is we cannot let them succeed," Fushi insisted. "I've got permission to inform you that you can stop these men however you want, but we need them alive and able to speak."

"I can do that," Lucy said. Hooking an arm through Kouta's arm, she said, "Let's go home. With any luck, someone will shoot at us."

.

Mariko huddled up in her chair, leaning over to use Hisoka's bed as her pillow. She slept lightly. Every time the door opened, she perked up to see a nurse come in. The early morning nurse was named Yuki. Not long after the sun rose, Yuki let her know another nurse would be coming in. That nurse was named Azusa. Azusa brought breakfast in for Mariko and did her checks on Hisoka. Later in the morning, a policeman stuck his head in and let her know the white coated man coming in was the doctor.

The doctor did the same checks as the nurses, then pulled the bandage on Hisoka's chest back to show a large, ugly bruise surrounding a line of stitches.

"Is Hisoka going to be OK?" Mariko asked.

"He's out of danger, the bullet only grazed his heart. He should be fine, but he will need rest," the doctor assured her. The doctor made some notes on a laptop, then left.

After lunch, Mariko was becoming bored. For something to do, she started singing songs to herself. Nurse Azusa came in again, then later on she introduced the next Nurse, Rika. Papa and Mama Nana and Kanae arrived with some snacks, and asked Mariko if she wanted a break to go walk around a bit. Mariko thanked them and declined, her place was beside Hisoka. Kanae brought a Nudgie game to play just so they could play together once more. Mariko declined, she was afraid she'd put a Nudgie pin right through a wall.

Later on Nurse Rika came in again and brought Mariko some dinner. Not long after Rika left, Mariko hear a weird pop, followed by someone falling. A scream wailed out. Mariko jumped over the bed and faced the door, mind hands out to shield Hisoka.

The door burst open. A man in a white coat strode in and raised a long gun. Mariko acted instantly upon seeing the gun. Mind hands racing, she slapped the gun to one side, which ripped the man's hand off. He still raised his arm, not realizing his gun and hand were no longer there. She grabbed his other arm to pin him to the wall. The man jerked to the side as his arm came off and slammed into the wall so hard it was embedded in place.

Realizing she was using too much force, Mariko shoved him back out of the room with less force. The man flew back out the door to hit the wall hard. He collapsed. It was then Mariko noticed the policeman outside the door lay in a pool of blood.

Other policeman raced up to point their guns at the unconscious man. Chaos ensued as doctors, nurses and more policemen filled the hallway. Mariko looked back to be sure Hisoka hadn't been hurt. His monitors were working normally, and he was breathing. She didn't see any holes in him, and didn't remember the gun shooting.

"Miss... miss?"

Mariko spun to face the voice. A policeman held his hands up. "Easy. That man, did he have a gun?" he asked.

Mariko looked on the floor. In the corner was the hand still wrapped around the gun. Mariko pointed to it and said, "There."

The policeman pulled out a plastic bag and put the gun and hand in it. He then eyed the arm driven into the wall.

"I didn't mean to be that rough. I tried to move him, and his arm came off," Mariko explained.

"Stay in here, miss," the policeman said nervously, and left.

The nurses moved Hisoka to the room at the end of the hall under Mariko's watchful eye. Here, Mariko noted when the door opened, she could see straight down the hallway. The next man who tried to hurt Hisoka wouldn't be impacted into the wall. He'd still be in good enough shape for the police to talk to after he landed.

Inspector Fushi came in as he knocked on the door, showing his badge as he entered.

Sitting on the bed facing the door, Mariko asked, "Did that man live?"

"He's alive, so far. Hopefully he'll wake up," the Fushi said, not sounding pleased.

"He had a gun and was going to shoot Hisoka," Mariko explained.

Fushi waved his hand at her and said, "Don't worry. That guy would have killed both of you if you hadn't stopped him. We have him on file, he's wanted for other murders. You did what you were suppose to do. How's Hisoka?"

"The same. He hasn't woken up yet, but the nurses say he's doing fine."

"That's good. You care a lot about him, don't you?"

"Hisoka is going to be my husband."

"And he will have one fine wife," Fushi assured her. "After what you did to that man, I doubt anyone else is going to try getting into this room. I've doubled the guard just I case. Take a rest, Mariko. Would you like a cot brought in?"

"I'm... to nervous to lie down. The chair is fine," Mariko said.

"If you change your mind, Nurse Yuki will be in shortly. Good night, Mariko, and thank you for not killing that man," Inspector Fushi said.

Mariko returned to her chair and laid her head down on the bed beside Hisoka. She watched him until she fell into a light sleep.

.

Inspector Fushi returned to his office to find an older man waiting for him. By his dark clothes and the tattoos peeking out around his neck, Fushi recognized the gangster from his mug shots. Fushi went in and shut the door. Sitting down he asked, "And what brings the Yakuza here this time of night?"

A smile spread across the man's aged face. "I am only a concerned citizen," he said with a bow. "I happened to hear word that an assassin, Mr. Uchiyama, I believe his name was, was hired by a Mr. Tenabe to kill some boy in a hospital."

"His name was? So, the assassin is dead?" Fushi asked.

"I could not tell you that, sir. I am only telling you what I heard," the man said pleasantly.

"And where did you hear this?"

"In passing, on the street. I just thought you should know."

"All right," Fushi said, "Let's skip the crap. Mr. Uchiyama is in the prison hospital, with no left arm and no right hand. He ran into the wrong person and his gun was of no use to him. I don't care how much the Yakuza is involved. I want proof this Mr. Tenabe ordered the hit."

The older man offered another smile and said, "If I knew such people, I would think they are very nervous. They most likely know the sect has been attacked. If the sect somehow thinks they are involved, well, you can imagine how badly that would ruin their business. It would only take one of the sect out for blood to make a very large pile of bodies. No one wants to see that." He then pulled out a folded piece of paper and slid it across the desk. "I happened to find this on the street, also. I believe you may find what you seek with it."

Inspector Fushi peeked at it. It was directions to a place and a time. "I see. Thank you, concerned citizen. You wouldn't have happened to hear what's there, did you?"

"I could not say for certain, but possibly the answer to the questions you've been asking. It may be a meeting, so you may want to arrive early."

"You are very good at finding out much information on the street," Inspector Fushi said, stressing "on the street"

The man got up and bowed. "As I said, I am only a concerned citizen. Thank you for your time, Inspector," he said. He left, shutting the door behind him.

.

Mr. Tenabe was never go glad to be late for a meeting. Seeing the cops cars and the men being led out in handcuffs, he drove past the warehouse and turned down the next street. Again, his plans had gone wrong. The whole object was to kill the boy. The first time the boy had survived, and this time something else had gone wrong enough that the police raided their meeting place. The hit man must have been caught and spilled everything.

"Damn!" he yelled, slapping the steering wheel. If the cops had his men, then they knew about him. He couldn't trust anyone, and he had little time left before police came looking for him. He had one gas bomb left. It didn't matter who else was killed, but he had to kill that boy. The older diclonius could control themselves, but a young girl in love would think only about revenge. He drove toward the hospital.

.

"Uhhh,"

The sound was soft, but Mariko lifted her head and came fully awake upon hearing it. In the dark, Hisoka opened his eyes and let out another soft groan.

Mariko was up and leaning over him in an instant. She turned on the small light by the bed. "Hisoka?" she asked.

Hisoka blinked. Focusing on her, he said, "Mariko... a man was in the house. I think he killed mom."

Mariko petted his cheek and said, "I'm so sorry. I'm here, I won't leave you."

Looking past her he asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital. You were shot too."

"Oh. That's why I feel so bad. I'm really tired."

"That's all right, sleep, I'll be right here," Mariko assured him.

"Night, Mariko," Hisoka said softly. His eyes drifted back shut.

"Sleep well," Mariko said. She turned the light off and kissed his forehead. This time when she held his hand, he clasped hers. Mariko wanted to cry with joy, but she held back, not wanting to wake him.

.

"The suspect has been spotted, a foot patrol saw his car heading for the hospital," a patrolman announced as he stood by the open door to his car.

Inspector Fushi pointed to him. "Inform the guards at the hospital, get some men over there at the entrances. DO NOT left him in, he may have a bomb."

"Yes, sir!"

Inspector Fushi then called for a helicopter as he got in his car. He led the line of screaming sirens racing to get to the hospital before that madman did.

Mr. Tenabe parked in an alley a block away. Pulling in as far as he could go, he got out and pushed a couple garbage cans to block his car from sight. He heard sirens coming. He looked at the hospital that was so close. He also noted security men come out of the entrance to watch those who approached. Getting into the boy's room would be impossible. Coming to the street in front of the hospital, he turned the corner and walked away. Behind him sirens wailed loudly as police cars converged by the entrance.

He'd lost his chance again. Feeling a sudden breeze blow on him, he noted an exhaust fan in the side of a building. A smile came to his face. He wouldn't have to go to the boys' room for the gas bomb to kill him. He might not even have to go into the hospital. He walked dow the street to a crosswalk by the park beside the hospital and followed some nurses across the street. The pack of nurses walked on to the hospital. Mr. Tenabe strolled into the park.

.

At the sound of the knock on the door, Mariko came awake. "Yes?" she asked.

A policeman opened the door and said, "There may be trouble. Don't leave this room no matter what you hear," he then shut the door.

Mariko got up and sat on the foot of the bed, listening as she slipped her mind hands out. Hearing noise from outside the window, she wondered if maybe they were coming from that way. Putting a mind hand on the door, she went over and opened the window all the way to see what was going on.

.

Mr. Tenabe found what he was looking for. A large grating on the side of the hosipital building made the rumbling noise of powerful intake fans. Ten feet off the ground, he couldn't reach them, and if he just set his bomb off on the ground, he wasn't sure enough gas would go in to ensure the boy died. Even if the boy was weakened, the gas would be very thin, having to blow through the entire hospital. He could risk no more failures. He'd have to set it off in the middle of the intake.

Searching, he found a garbage can and some benches in a picnic area. It was bolted to the ground. There wasn't anyone around, the cops were covering the entrances. He got the top off, but had to kick and rock the can loose. It took some effort, but the can came free. Luckily, the benches and the picnic tables weren't bolted down. Pulling a table over first, he got it against the wall, then dragged another over, lifted and pushed it on top. Slowly, he build a makeshift scaffold. The table and bench platform was rickety, but it only had to hold the can in place for a few critical seconds. Climbing up, he got the can in place. It was at the bottom of the grating, but from this close, he could feel the pull of air. It would work. Pulling the bomb from his coat pocket, he saw only an arming switch and a trigger. There was no timer.

A light shown on him from the ground. A voice yelled, "Freeze! Hands in the air, now!"

"Shoot me, and it will set this off!" Teanabe yelled back as he pondered his chances for survival when he set it off. "It's a cyanide bomb. It will kill everyone in the hospital!" he yelled. He armed the device.

"OK, stop, I'm putting my gun down," the detective said.

"Fool," Mr. Tenabe mumbled. He was probably going to die anyway, he'd rather do it from his own bomb, than be shot and fail at his mission. He felt a sharp tug on his wrists. He looked to see what it was, and found his hands were gone. He stared at his wrists pumping blood that got sucked up into the vent.

"No more," a rough female voice said from behind him.

Mr. Tenabe turned to see a purpled haired diclonius girl standing on his platform behind him. He frowned at her. How did she get up here? He also noticed his hands holding the bomb floating in the air a good six meters behind her. "That's mine," he said vacantly. How did his hands come off?

"Mariko, get down from there, hold that thing as far away from you as you can!" the detective shouted.

Mariko floated to the ground and moved back from the air vent. The detective shouted in a radio to turn off the air intakes.

"No," Mr. Tanabe said as his mind spun. This wasn't possible. Where had she come from? He also noticed his bomb was moving away from him. It might still be in reach if he jumped, and he still could use his wrists to set it off. He ran and launched himself into the air to grab for the bomb.

Inspector Fushi watched as Tenabe launched himself at the bomb with an unintelligible cry. He then exploded. That was the only thing Fushi could comprehend what happened to him. Tenabe's body came apart in pieces. Blood and body parts flew through the air. A chunk of leg with a foot attached spun over the inspector's head. Small pieces of Tenabe rained down all over the ground, and over Mariko. As the last bits of Tenabe rained down, Mariko began to cry softly.

Approaching Mariko who was sobbing in hitches, Inspector Fushi called the bomb squad as he eyed her. Other than being pelted by the brief blood rain, she didn't look hurt. The only thing he could think to do next was ask her, "What happened?"

Mariko was quivering in place. Her body was shaking, but her voice was clear. "I'm sorry, he was trying to grab it again. Mama Lucy told me that if someone is going to hurt the ones you love, and you have no other choice, to hit them as hard and fast as you can and with everything you've got."

Inspector Fushi looked up to see the bomb was still hanging in the air. He also noted the intake fans winding down. "Good advice," he said.

"Am I a bad person now?" Mariko asked in a tiny voice.

Inspector Fushi shook his head. Gently, he said, "No, you're not. You just saved everyone in that hospital, Mariko. If anything, you're a hero. Could you hold that up there until the bomb squad arrives? They will have you put it someplace where it won't hurt anyone."

Hisoka sat on the floor of in the empty living room of what was his house. Between the itch in his chest and a feeling as hollow as the room he was in, he felt terrible. The couch had been take out, but he could still see his mother sitting on the couch and talking on the phone. His mother would never be there again. Like his father, she would never be coming back. He didn't want to think about the table where he found her dead. Instead of loading the table on the truck, he'd asked Papa Kouta to get rid of it.

Mariko came in and knelt next to Hisoka, wrapping her arms around him. "Anything I can do?" she asked.

Hisoka put his head on her chest. "Please, don't leave me," he said quietly.

Mariko kissed the top of his head. "I won't, I swear. We've got everything out, and Papa is talking care of things with the landlord. We can go whenever you're ready," she said gently.

"I'm never going to see mom again," Hisoka said with a hitch in his breath.

Mariko held him tighter. She wished there was something she could do to ease his pain. She only told him what she felt. "I will miss Lady Chizu. I think that she would be very happy you survived, just as I am. The most we can do is remember her fondly."

Hisoka took a last look at the room that was as stripped of life as he felt. His father had gone, and now so was his mother. Mariko, the super-cool girl that was his best friend, was all he had left. It seemed only right that he was leaving this house that had become a place of misery for him to go live with her and her family. As it had been for them, the Maple Inn would be his refuge also.

"Let's go," Hisoka said. He got up with Mariko's help. Holding an arm around her, he felt several arms around him, though he could only see one. It was an even, gentle pressure that said she was never going to let go of him. Somehow, that eased his pain.


	23. Chapter 23

***** special notes*****

***** I previously screwed up, and have recently put in the real chapter 21. what was ch 21 is now 22. Sorry for the confusion***  
><strong>

** ***note from the FAVOR series : the White Robes believe that Yuka is the Goddess Yukaita incarnate*****

Kanae had thought that she had mastery over her minds hands. This was put to the test as she began high school and White Robe training. The only other students in her morning academic classes with Lady Sakura were Mitsu and her boy friend Kin. When Mitsu and Kin went off to other classes, Kanae met Mama Lucy and went to the police gun range.

Kanae never thought learning about guns would have anything to do with being a White Robe. A police officer taught her all the different kinds of revolvers, pistols, rifles and automatic weapons. How they worked, what they shot, and how to disassemble them. The real surprise was the day the police officer put her in a bullet proof vest, then Mama Lucy appeared with the gun she'd just learned about and shot at her.

Seeing the 9mm pistol, Kanae threw up her mind hands and stopped the bullets. To have her mother shoot a gun at her was one of the strangest things she'd ever experienced.

After a few shots, Lucy stopped and asked, "What are you waiting for?"

Kanae let the bullets drop to the floor. "For ... you to stop shooting at me," she said, still shocked at the fact her mother had shot a gun at her.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Lucy asked, "You took this gun apart, right? Remember how when the slide is back even just a little, it can't shoot? If you want me to stop shooting, make it not work."

Kanae got it. Mama Lucy raised the gun again. Kanae shot her mind hands out. Before Lucy could squeeze the trigger, Kanae pushed the slide back, flipped the retainer ring, and pulled the lock pin. She then pulled the slide flew off the end of the pistol.

"Well done," Mama Lucy said with a nod. "Now, for the next one."

After Kanae disabled a revolver, and another type of slide action pistol, they returned to the community center for her last class of the day.

.

Lady Himari gave her private instruction in this class on White Robe requirements. Kanae thought much of their behavior was common courtesy, but in the case of White Roes, being courteous and pleasant was required to everyone at all times.

Getting some paper off Lady Himari's desk, Kanae saw a note. The small paper had 'Watch list, add Mariko' written on it.

"I suppose you want to know what a watch list is?" Lady Himari asked.

Kanae looked at her. Apparently she had looked at the note long enough for Lady Himari to notice. "I'm sorry, I just saw Mariko's name and was curious," Kanae said sheepishly.

"Mariko killed a man," Lady Himari said bluntly. "That has earned her a place on the watch list. That is a list of people we pay close attention to. Ones who might cause problems for the sect."

Surprised at this, Kanae said, "But, that man was trying to kill everyone in the hospital. Mariko was only defending the innocent."

"That is true, Mariko was justified this time," Lady Himari agreed. "She has used her mind hands against other people before. Once that barrier is broken, it becomes easier to justify doing it again. So far, Mariko has used her mind hands against four individuals. The last resulted in a fatality. In each case, she was a bit more violent that the previous time. That is why she is on the watch list."

"Four?" Kanae asked.

"That man Hisoka's mother was seeing was first. Mariko only blocked him from moving. Next was you, she knocked you down. Recently, she tore a hand and arm off a man at the hospital, followed by the total destruction of the man she killed. She ripped him into pieces, Lady Kanae," Lady Himari explained.

"But... Mariko apologized for knocking me down. And the others ... what else was she suppose to do?" Kanae asked. She then stated, "My sister is not violent!"

Eyeing her sternly, Lady Himari said, "That is a distinction you must overcome. As a White Robe, Mariko is only another member of the sect to you. Relation cannot matter, all members of the sect must follow the law and be treated equally. You will be required to uphold that law, even if it means facing your own family. Someday you may have to."

Kanae swallowed nervously. "To do what?" she asked.

"That will depend upon the circumstances. Most of the time, a stern lecture, or temporarily numbing someone will suffice. To date, only one member of the sect has ever been permanently numbed. This was the man who killed needlessly and hatefully right up until Lady Hakata finally had to kill him. Only one other person has even come close to receiving that punishment," Lady Himari explained.

"Who?" Kanae asked.

"Your mother, Lucy," Lady Himari stated. "We'll go over her history to show you why we teach the way we do. Understand, this is White Robe business, and is not to be shared with anyone."

.

At dinner that night, Kanae stayed in her own thoughts as the banter went around the table. It was the usual chat and poking fun, exuberance from Mama Nana and Mariko kept everyone involved. Although Kanae smiled outwardly, she couldn't meet eyes with her own mother. The number 56 was burned into her mind so hard she swore she could see it.

56, the number of people her mother had killed. What was worse, was the fact her own mother had killed Papa's younger sister- the very girl she was named after, and her grandfather. She knew the whole story now, and she knew her mother was trying her best to contain that side of herself. Kanae was glad her mother had a large, happy family to keep that side of herself suppressed, for Lady Lucy was at the top of the watch list. Every White Robe knew of her, and had strict instructions to never take her on by themselves should she become violent. Her mother was loving to her family, and did everything she could to keep them happy. Her mother was also an unparalleled killing machine.

That day at the beach when Lady Sato had begged for no killing with that fearful look on her face now made perfect sense. Lady Sato wouldn't have been able to stop her mother if it had come down to using force, and she knew it. Mama Nana had a longer reach when she had fought Mama Lucy so long ago, and ended up nearly dying with all her limbs torn off. There had been no survivors during the last battle Mama Lucy had been in, except for Mama Lucy and Mama Nana. From information gathered after that horrid fight, it was now known that besides all the men that had gone against her, there had also been a captive young Sect member that by the records from the island, had 26 long reaching 'vectors'. Apparently, all those mind hands and that long reach hadn't saved her, either. The only one known who'd ever been able to 'best' her mother was Lady Hakata, who also seen years of combat during the War of Tears.

A slap on Kanae's shoulder got her attention.

"Hey, are you awake?" Mariko asked with a crooked grin.

Kanae returned her grin. "Yes, it's ... just been a long day," she offered.

"Well don't fall asleep yet, I made your favorite desert," Mama Lucy said in a mock angry tone.

Kanae snapped her head up at hearing the words. "I'm sorry, Mama Lucy," she said quickly, then noticed Mama Lucy's crooked grin. Yes, like always, she was poking fun. It was hard to believe the mother she saw here at their table was the same woman who slaughtered so many.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What's with you today?" she asked.

"Yeah, Kanae, you look like you're afraid someone's going to beat you up or something," Hisoka said with a chuckle.

"Kanae, Is someone bothering you?" Mama Lucy asked more seriously.

In a flash, Kanae envisioned Mama Lucy ripping someone apart for her benefit. "No, no, I just had a hard day. Honest," she explained.

"You do look stressed, hon," Kouta noted.

"Hey Kanae, is high school really that hard?" Kouta Junior asked.

"High school isn't, but I bet the White Robe training is," Mariko said.

Kanae nodded. "Yeah, it's hard all right," she agreed. It was hard, but not in the ways they were thinking. The things she'd learned today, how they shattered the perfect picture of her loving mother Lucy that she had, were downright brutal.

.

In the bath, Kanae sat by Mariko gazing off at nothing as the number 56 was still emblazoned on her mind. The water was as warm as usual, but she still felt chilled. The food she ate settled into the pit of her stomach like a rock. She found herself hoping to wake up and find today had been nothing but a bad dream and Mama Lucy was nothing but the wonderful mother she had always known.

"So, what happened today?" Mariko asked.

Kanae wanted so bad to tell her, to tell someone. She couldn't. Not only because Lady Himari said so, but how was she suppose to tell her sister she was on a 'watch list' for violent people? Mariko had felt terrible about killing that man. To let her know she was now being watched due to that, or to share anything she learned about Mama Lucy would do nothing but sadden her sister. What she learned had to stay bottled up inside her.

Kanae wanted to scream.

"I um, just thought it might help if you wanted to talk about it," Mariko offered.

She had always shared everything with Mariko. To hold something this big back, to keep such a dark secret to herself made her feel like she was about to explode. The feeling of wanting to scream rose so bad, Kanae had to let something out. Turning to Mariko she said, "Never kill anyone ever again. Promise me."

Mariko's jaw dropped as she stared at Kanae.

Placing her hands on Mariko's shoulders, Kanae said sternly, "You HAVE to promise me, and you have to keep your promise. Please Mariko, I need to hear that!" As she spoke her eyes clouded up with tears.

"Kanae..." Mariko said softly.

"This is very important, I need to hear you promise," Kanae said as she shook Mariko.

Tears welled in Mariko's eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know what else to do!" she cried back.

"You have to promise, never again no matter what," Kanae all but screamed at her.

"I promise! I really do. Never again," Mariko cried.

They fell into a hug. Mariko sobbed, but with the gates of her emotions opened, Kanae wailed out crying in screams. All the injustice, all the death, all her frustration she wailed out on her sister's shoulder. Mariko hugging her tight only brought out her tears stronger.

Kanae felt herself being lifted out of the bath, but the tears wouldn't stop. A towel was put around her, then Mama Lucy held her and petted her hair. Her kind, loving mother. Not some terrifying monster that frightened White Robes. Mama Yuka asked her firmly what was wrong. Even her stern voice that commanded to be obeyed, Kanae couldn't seem to answer. She tried, but no intelligible words would come out of her mouth. She was put into a bathrobe.

Papa came in to try to soothe her. Upon hearing his voice, Kanae thought about his sister and father, and dove into him to cry so hard she began to loose her breath. She clung to her father as he picked her up and carried her out. She cried and cried until she was weak, but the tears refused to stop coming. The last she knew, she was in bed with people all around her as she cried herself to sleep.

.

"WHAT are you doing to our daughter?" Yuka asked harshly.

It was early morning, before classes. Lady Himari sat at the 'Nudige' game table facing a very angry Kouta and Yuka. Drawing herself up, Lady Himari said, "Kanae is going through White Robe training..."

"Not any more," Kouta barked. Glaring at her he said, "You're been very harsh with Kanae. You had her jerked out of the house more than once, she wasn't even allowed to mourn for her friends, and last night she broke down completely. I demand to know right now, what you did to her!"

Taken aback, Lady Himari said, "I cannot discuss sect business. White Robe training is..."

"White Robe training is OVER!" Kouta yelled. "You act so nice and kind to everyone else, but you are putting Kanae through hell. I won't have it."

"Neither will any of us. We retract permission for Kanae to go through any more of this torture you call training," Yuka added harshly.

Please, reconsider.." Lady Himari began, but was cut off again.

"NO! It's over, that's it!" Kouta said sternly.

"Being a White Robe is Lady Kanae's dream, it's for her own good," Lady Himari said quickly.

"And you've turned it into a nightmare for her!" Yuka spat as she scrunched up her face. "How dare you treat a little girl so badly and even pretend it is for her own good. When Kanae comes in this morning ... if she is capable of coming in, you will apologize to her and to Nana and Lucy. That is if there is any decency in you!"

"They want your ass and I can't say that I blame them," Kouta added.

"I have shown Kanae nothing but the truth," Lady Himari said defensively.

Kouta got up and took Yuka's hand to help her up.

Rising, Yuka eyed Lady Himari and said, "There are many ways to let the truth be known. I don't think that hitting a little girl in the face with it, is the proper way to teach them. Kanae refused to say what you did, but she is sick from all the crying she's done since she got home. It will not happen again. Good day. Let's go, Kouta."

Lady Himari sat gapping at them as they stormed out.

.

Kanae stiffened herself for another day at school. She assured both Mama Lucy and Mama Nana that she was fine. She had recovered enough to at least pretend nothing was wrong. Papa and Mama Yuka were already gone at breakfast time, or she would have told them also. Although she hadn't seen it last night, this morning she did see her mothers were agitated. Just before she left for school, Mama Yuka came home. Kanae hugged Mama Yuka and told her she was OK. Mama Yuka offered her a smile and told her everything would be fine.

The tense walk to school bracketed by her mothers, Kanae expected. She did her best to try and cheer things up, but even Mama Nana wasn't in the mood for any silliness. What she didn't expect was for Lady Sakura to meet them at the door to the community center.

Bowing to them, Lady Sakura said, "Ladies, Lady Himari would like to see you as soon as possible."

"How convenient," Lucy said in an even tone tinged with anger. "We want to see her also. Right now."

Picking up on her mother's tone, Kanae said, "It's OK, Mama Lucy, really it is."

"No, it's not," Mama Nana stated.

Lady Sakura eyed them warily, and said, "This way please."

Kanae was sure a fight was going to break out. She frantically tried to think of something to say to stop it. The last thing she wanted was for anyone, especially her mothers or Lady Himari to get hurt over her. The best thing she could come up with was, "Please, Mama Lucy, stay calm."

"I am calm," Lucy said, her voice not quite matching her words.

.

Lady Sakura led them into one of the center's offices, where Lady Himari was waiting by herself. As they went in, Lady Himari offered Lady Sakura a smile and said, "Leave us, please."

"Lady Himari, that might not be wise," Lady Sakura said as she flicked her eyes at Lucy.

"It will be fine. Leave us."

Lady Sakura left, saying, "I'll be right outside if you need me."

The second the door was shut, Lady Himari bowed and said, "Please forgive me, Lady Kanae. Due to the fact you were so eager, and the fact your mother is so strong in character, I pushed you too hard. Lady Lucy, Lady Nana, I would like to apologize to you, also. I should have taken greater care with your daughter."

"I find myself wondering why you fold so easily," Lucy said in a hard tone.

"Our Goddess showed me I was wrong," Lady Himari said in a subdued tone. "I tried to teach Kanae the way I was taught. I also didn't begin White Robe training until I was eighteen. It was my own eagerness to have such a willing student that I did not pay attention to her age. White Robe training is harsh, and Lady Kanae is not ready for it. If you please, Lady Lucy and Lady Nana, I would like to speak to Lady Kanae privately for a moment."

"Kanae?" Nana asked.

Kanae nodded, thankful no blood was being spilled. "It's OK, Mama Nana."

"Very well," Lucy said. "But know this, Lady Himari. I don't care what title you hold. If Kanae cries like that again because of you, you will too."

"Mama Lucy, I'm fine now, really," Kanae said quickly.

Lucy glanced as Kanae and said, "We'll be outside."

Kanae watched her mothers leave, then told Lady Himari, "I didn't say anything, honest. I just ... got a little upset is all. They are only worried about me, Mama Lucy didn't mean anything."

Lady Himari offered her a weak smile and spoke gently. "Dear, I know you didn't. I also know Lady Lucy was quite serious. She is correct, I hurt her daughter. I only wanted to finish explaining some things to you. First, the watch list is for helping possible ... problems from developing and protecting those who might cause them. Your mother is on the list so we may watch and help guide her, not because anyone wants to punish her. The second is I hold a great respect for your mother Lucy. She had a very hard young life, and even though many who start out being bad people only get worse with age, Lady Lucy found the strength to turn herself around and become one of the best people I know. To change one's character is very hard, yet she did it. Never think we are not on her side, or yours."

"And the same with Mariko?" Kanae asked.

"Yes, dear. Your sister is a fine girl, and you should be proud of her."

"So, everything is OK then?"

"Yes."

Thinking about what Lady Himari said, Kanae asked, "Lady Himari, did Goddess Yukaita actually come visit you?"

Lady Himari opened her mouth, then with a smile, she said, "No more lessons until you graduate high school. You will learn the truth in time."

Kanae frowned at her and asked, "So, I can't have any more lessons at all then?"

"I'm sorry, dear. It has been forbidden. When you are old enough, if you still want to continue your training, we will welcome you with open arms."

"I do want to be a White Robe. It's just that learning ... that about Mama Lucy was very hard," Kanae explained.

"And you weren't ready for it. That was my mistake."

"So, I'm no longer an apprentice?"

"You are an apprentice unless you decide not to be, Lady Kanae."

That brought a tiny smile to Kanae's face. "Thank you, Lady Himari," she said with a bow.

Lady Himari returned a deep bow. "Thank you for your understanding, Lady Kanae. I believe we're getting close to class time."

Lady Himari watched Kanae leave, hoping their Goddess would be pleased. She also hoped that when the time came, Lady Kanae would return and be happy to discover that her household was blessed by having Goddess Yukaita dwelling right in their very own home as one of her mothers.


	24. Chapter 24

Hisoka and Mariko sat together as they faced Mama Yuka, Mama Lucy and Papa Kouta. Mariko's hand clasped in HIsoka's gave him the courage to speak.

"We wanted to talk to you about something important," Hisoka said nervously, not sure how they were going to take his and Mariko's request. "You see, we know Mama Nana is aging very fast. I mean, she's already having trouble and looking ... pretty old. Mariko and I talked about it, but we wanted to ask you about it too... We think this is something Mama Nana would really like."

Letting out a huff as Hisoka danced around the question, Mariko said clearly, "We want to be sure Mama Nana can see her grandchild."

"Right,"Hisoka added.

Raising an eyebrow, Lucy asked, "Are you pregnant, Mariko?"

"We haven't done anything yet," Hisoka said quickly. "But we're afraid that if we wait too long, then Mama Nana might die, and never get to see him... or her."

"And concern for Mama Nana is your only motivation?" Yuka asked warily.

Kouta let out a sigh and said, "That is very thoughtful of you both, really. You shouldn't live your lives on what might happen."

"And you need to finish school," Yuka reminded them.

Lucy offered them a smile and said, "I think that's sweet of both of you, but Kouta is right. You should wait until you are ready."

"We're not talking about right now," Hisoka said, "But ... just sooner than we'd planned."

"You already had your lives planned?" Kouta asked.

"Not specifically, but school, then finding a place of our own, get married, then have children," Mariko explained. "We were hoping that if we ... needed help with the 'children' part, you'd support us."

"And you're planning this child for when?" Yuka asked as she eyed them.

"Mariko, Hisoka, Nana does age faster, but I am sure she's still going to be around for quite a few years yet," Kouta said evenly. "I also don't think Nana would want you pushing something like this for her sake. Once you are parents, you are parents for life. Before you settle down and have children, you need to go have some fun, just the two of you."

Covering her mouth, Lucy quietly sang, "Look who's talking."

Kouta eyed her and asked, "And that was my fault? Who was it that played - let's only pretend we took the birth control pills?"

"What's this?" Mariko asked with a laugh.

"Me?" Lucy asked indignantly. "Yuka was worse than I was! I had to grind them up in her breakfast if you remember."

Gapping at them, Hisoka asked, "You're kidding, right?"

Lucy shook her head. With a smirk she said, "It was worst than getting Kanae to take cough medicine. I really did have to grind them up in her food."

"You didn't take any by yourself either," Yuka said sternly as she glared at Lucy.

"So? It wasn't me who got pregnant first, was it?" Lucy countered.

"Well if Kouta wasn't such a pervert, Nana wouldn't have gotten pregnant," Yuka retorted.

"Why do you blame Kouta all the time?" Lucy asked as she glared back at Yuka. "I think you like being mean to him. Do you still beat on him after you get him into bed?"

"At least I don't beat on him for not taking me to bed!"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kouta said, "Hey, girls? We're not setting a good example here."

Laughter got their attention. Mariko was laughing so hard, tears were running down her face. "And you're worried about us?" she cried and fell backwards, collapsing into a laughing fit.

Flushing from embarrassment, Yuka stabbed a finger at Mariko and stated, "That's it! You're going on birth control."

"Why, because you don't want to be a grandmother?" Lucy asked.

"Because she's too young to have children!"

"They just said they weren't talking about right now," Lucy said with a wave of her hand. "You don't want to be called 'granny' do you?" she accused.

"This isn't about me!" Yuka said angrily.

"Granny granny granny," Lucy sang at Yuka.

"I'm not a granny!" Yuka snapped. "And it's only being cautious to put Mariko on birth control."

"Are you going to show her where to hide the pills she SAID she took as well?" Lucy asked.

"You mean right next to the ones YOU threw away?" Yuka countered.

Planting his face in his hands, Kouta let out a huff and said, "Yeah, we're good roll models all right."

"Hey, Papa Kouta," Hisoka said as he tried to ignore the teasing going on beside him. "We really are worried about Mama Nana."

Kouta motioned to the door, and said, "Let's talk out there."

Lucy poked Yuka with a finger now as she sang, "Granny , granny, graaanny.."

"Cut it out, miss 'I'm not taking my pills'!" Yuka said, flailing to bat Lucy's poking finger away.

"Stop... please, my sides hurt!" Mariko cried as she laughed.

.

Hisoka left Yuka and Lucy arguing and Mariko rolling on the floor laughing at her mothers. Walking down the hallway, Kouta offered Hisoka a grin and said, "Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

Hisoka bit his lip as he frowned. "I miss mom. Don't get me wrong, it's nice here, and a lot of fun, but..."

"You'd rather have your mother back," Kouta said.

"Yeah. I know mom is gone," Hisoka said with a shrug of his shoulder. "And I guess I'm afraid something is going to happen to Mama Nana too. I know how she loves little kids. I just don't want to see Mama Nana die too before she can see her grandchild. Mariko feels the same."

Kouta let out a sigh and said, "Sixteen is pretty young to start worrying about working to support a baby on top of school. Any chance of sports or extra activities is gone, not to mention any real vacation time. You will need to work hard to support that baby and help Mariko take care of it. Your friends will be playing on the beach, and you'll be heading off to work."

"We were thinking more around eighteen or nineteen. I'd really like to finish school first. I just hope we won't be too late," Hisoka said.

Kouta frowned in thought and said, "Nana ages roughly two years every year. She's twenty four now, she looks around forty eight. I'm pretty sure Nana has another twenty years to go. There's plenty of time for you and Mariko to finish school and get your lives going."

Mumbling in thought, Hisoka said, "Most people get to be sixty, so figuring that ...Forty eight, another year to fifty... So she'll be sixty, six years from now. That should be plenty of time to finish school and find a place and a job."

"You've got plenty of time," Kouta assured him.

"Yeah we do," Hisoka agreed. Looking at Kouta, Hisoka said, "Umm, Papa Kouta? I think that birth control idea might be good. I mean we haven't done anything, really we haven't. But Mariko can be ... ummm."

"Teasing?" Kouta asked.

"Yeah, and I..."

"Just want to be safe?" Kouta asked.

"Right. It's not like I plan to ... but ..." Hisoka said, trying to find the right words.

"You think one of these times things might get carried away?" Kouta asked

"Like I said, I don't plan to," Hisoka said quickly.

Kouta patted Hisoka on the back and said, "That can happen, and you're right to be concerned. You will do your best to keep 'things' from getting carried away until your are married, right?"

"Yes, Papa Kouta," Hisoka said, noting by the sound of his voice, Kouta was all but insisting he keep control of himself.

.

Yuka was becoming worried about Mariko and Hisoka. They were always together and gazing at each other lustfully. That with their asking about having children 'for Mama Nana's sake', made Yuka believe if they hadn't had sex already, it was going to be soon.

So far, Yuka had been careful to be sure that if no adults were with them, they were watching the younger children. She knew though that if they decided to have sex, they would find a way to do it. All she could do was be sure they were protected, and delay the inevitable.

Nana had come home from the store with Kouta Junior, Chika and Kanae. Seeing Nana looked tired, Yuka enlisted Kanae's help and took the groceries into the kitchen. Mariko came in to help them. Finding ice cream bars, Kanae and Mariko sneaked out the kitchen door to have a snack. Knowing the sisters shared everything, Yuka puttered near the door, listening to them.

"So, how did the grandchild talk go?" Kanae asked.

Mariko burst out in a giggle, "You should have heard Mama Yuka and Mama Lucy! I about peed myself!"

"A lecture on why you can't?" Kanae guessed.

"No, they started fighting over who was worse at taking birth control pills. I swear, they both sounded like Kouta Junior and Chika the way they went back and forth. From what I got, they were each trying to have a baby before the other one."

Kanae giggled, "You're fooling me," she accused.

"No really, Mama Lucy said she had to grind up Mama Yuka's pills into her food," Mariko said with a giggle.

"Oh, come on, that can't be true."

"It is! Even Papa said they hid their pills."

"Yeah, OK," Kanae said, not believing her. "What about the grandchild for Mama Nana?"

"Mama Yuka got upset when I laughed at her and said, 'You're going on birth control!"

Kanae giggled. "She even pointed her finger like that?"

"Yes! You should have seen them!" Mariko said with a laugh.

Becoming red faced from embarrassment, Yuka was about to leave them to their talk. The topic then shifted.

"So, Mariko," Kanae asked in a conspiratory tone, "Have you two gone very far?"

"Not all the way, no. But we do play a lot," Mariko said softer.

"Ohh, tell me tell me," Kanae prodded. "More than reaching under clothes?"

Yuka put an ear to the door to listen closer.

"Oh, you're brave!" Kanae said, then asked, "How was it?"

"It was soo nice! My heart was beating really fast, I could barely breathe!" Mariko whispered. "Hisoka was so gentle. Kanae, you have to try it too!"

Yuka's eyes went wide. Kanae was involved with them too?

"Are you sure it's OK Mariko? I mean, THAT is a lot more than kissing," Kanae said seriously. "I don't want to get you mad at me."

"I'm sorry about that. Kanae, I know Hisoka loves me, so it's OK. We do both love you, and I don't mind sharing. That's what we've been taught, right?"

"I would like to stay with you and Hisoka whether I become a White Robe or not. That is, as long as you're OK with it," Kanae said seriously.

"I am, in fact..." Mariko then said something softer. Yuka strained to hear. She did hear Kanae giggle.

Yuka suddenly felt fingers grip into her sides as a loud voice barked, "CAUGHT YA!"

Jumping out of her skin, Yuka let out a screech as she spun and banged into the door. She faced Lucy, who was laughing at her.

"You just about scared me to death!" Yuka yelled.

"What are they saying? Is it good?" Lucy asked with a wide grin.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people!" Yuka yelled.

"You shouldn't be listening to them," Lucy countered. Sporting a crooked grin she added, "That is, unless you found out something juicy."

The door opened. "Are you OK, Mama Yuka?" Kanae asked.

Angry at Lucy for scaring her and embarrassed at being caught, Yuka turned around and pointed at the sisters who were gapping at her. "You're BOTH going on birth control!" she stated.

Yuka wanted to yell at Lucy more, but both girls broke into a fit of laughter.

.

Mama Nana almost felt guilty at what Kouta told her Mariko and Hisoka wanted to do. She agreed with Kouta that they shouldn't push such a thing just for her benefit. She took a long nap until dinner, then volunteered to take the 'TV time' tonight with the kids. As usual, on the blanket in front of the couch, Kanae, Hisoka and Mariko settled themselves down. Kouta Junior settled down beside Kanae, and Chika planted herself beside Nana.

Yuka came in to collect Kouta Junior and Chika for bed. Nana closed her eyes and listened to the show for a while.

"Hey, Mama Nana is asleep," Kanae said softly.

Nana listened and heard Mariko whisper something. Kanae giggled, Hisoka shushed her. Nana peeked one eye open to see what they were doing.

Mariko had turned on her side toward Hisoka, who had disappeared under the blanket. It looked like he had scooched down, his head was at her chest level. Kanae moved a bit closer to Hisoka. Nana waited until Mariko let out a satisfied, "ohhh.". She then spoke up.

"Are you trying to make that baby you want?" Nana asked loudly.

The blanket erupted as Hisoka quickly appeared, red faced. Mariko let out a squeak and clapped the blanket to her. All three stared at her, dumbfounded that Nana was not sleeping. Mariko turned as red as Hisoka was.

Chuckling at their shock, Nana said, "I do appreciate you wanting me to see a grandchild, but don't use me as an excuse to make one."

"But ... we..." Hisoka stuttered.

"But nothing," Nana said. "I can understand your feelings for each other. I am happy for you all. Playing and experimenting is all part of growing up. Don't make the mistake of doing something as important as having a baby on my account. I would rather see you live for yourselves."

"Yes, Mama Nana," Mariko said in a tiny voice.

Shifting her gaze to Kanae, Nana said, "And I do believe that mothers can't be White Robes, so you especially have to be careful, Kanae. You are continuing your training after you graduate, right?"

Kanae nodded. She then frowned and said, "I made the mistake of starting too soon, Mama Nana. Next time, I'll be ready."

"I think we all shared in that mistake, it wasn't just you, dear. Don't feel badly about it." Shifting to get herself comfortable, Nana added, "And Hisoka, it is rather rude of you to make Kanae watch, and not let her participate. You should do that in your rooms. No more making out on the floor. Kouta Junior or Chika might see you, and you KNOW Mama Yuka would get upset."

"Yes, Mama Nana," they chorused.


	25. Chapter 25

Kobayashi Samuru looked at the directions again as he stood before the gate of an Inn. This was the place. He tucked the directions back into his dark robes and knocked. Inside, he could hear children playing. He was pleased that his sister's son had been cared for by a nice family.

"I got it!" a girl yelled. The door opened and the girl said, "Greetings, sir."

Samaru gapped at the girl. He'd never seen anything like her in person. The teenager had long, light purple hair, including light purple eyebrows. She also bore cat-ear type accessories that were painted white with light purple flowers on them. He had heard that many children now engaged in cosplay.

Recovering, Samuru bowed to the girl. "Greetings, miss. I am Kobayashi Samuru. I was told my nephew is here. His name is Ishiguro Hisoka," he said formally.

"Hisoka's uncle? Hi, my name is Mariko, I'm his girlfriend. Please come in," she said all smiles.

Samuru followed Mariko in, noting the other two small children also bore the same cosplay of wildly colored hair and fake cat-ears. Thinking it a fad of the latest generation, he payed no attention to it.

Entering, Mariko called out, "Hisoka, your uncle is here!"

Yuka came into the entry. "You must be Mr. Kobayashi. I'm Yuka. We spoke on the phone."

"Ahh yes, greetings Yuka-san," Samuru said with a bow. "I thank you for watching over Hisoka after his mother passed. I am truly sorry I could not come sooner."

Eyeing his dark robe, Mariko asked, "Are you like a White Robe?"

"I do not know what a White Robe is. I am a monk. Living at a monastery outside of Komatsu on the west coast, I did not hear of my sister's demise until recently," Samuru explained.

"We were all saddened by Lady Chizu's passing," Yuka said.

"Lady Chizu?" he asked.

"Lady is the formal title for a woman of age, and White Robes," Mariko told him.

Samuru nodded and said, "Then please forgive me, Lady Yuka, for addressing you improperly."

"That's fine, please come in," Yuka said, motioning the way.

Samuru met Hisoka in the hallway. Pleased at seeing the tall, healthy boy, he introduced himself and asked the fine young man to come sit with them. Another girl with only a touch of wild pink in her dark hair – but also with the cosplay ears, came in and introduced herself as 'Lady Kanae'

"Kanae isn't grown up yet, but she is an apprentice White Robe, so she has the title of "Lady Kanae'" Mariko said proudly.

"I see. And who are these White Robes?" Samuru asked Kanae.

"Religious figures, teachers, healers. White Robes have many duties. Including protecting the innocent," Kanae explained.

"How very noble of you, Lady Kanae," Samuru said reverently. "To what religious group do White Robes belong?"

"The sect of Yuakita, the Earth Goddess."

Samuru frowned and said, "That name does seem familiar, but I can't quite place it. Please forgive my ignorance."

"It is not well known," Yuka offered.

"The sect is really cool," Hisoka piped up. "Are you staying for dinner? Mama Lucy will be bringing Lady Himari over. It would be great if you could meet them."

Nana's voice drifted into the room. "Mariko, Hisoka, could someone give me a hand here?"

"I'll do it," Mariko said, then bounced up with a yell of, "Coming, Mama Nana!"

"You have very nice children here, Lady Yuka. Are there ... many families that live here?" Samuru asked.

"Just us," Yuka said. "Mr. Kobayashi, do you have a place to stay?"

"I have rented a hotel room. This is my first time living with modern conveniences. I must say that it make me want to travel more."

"What's your monastery like?" Hisoka asked. "Do you not have electricity or something?"

Samuru laughed. "Yes we do, we even have electric bread toasters!" he said with wide eyes, which made Hisoka and Kanae laugh. "But we do tend to use such modern appliances sparingly. Less distractions make for a more fulfilling religious experience. One's concentration is greater."

"I know what you mean," Kanae said eagerly. "In a quiet, dark room you can sense things much easier."

"Yes, indeed," Samuru agreed. "I take it you have had some training?"

Kanae nodded and said, "Yes, but it was very hard. I have to wait until I graduate high school before I can do any more."

"Do not rush, Lady Kanae. Take some time to be a child before you commit to your Goddess," Samuru told her. "After all, there is no room in serious religion for cosplay."

"Cosplay?" Kanae asked. "You mean like dressing up as a cat and stuff like that?"

Hisoka giggled. "Uncle Samuru, no one is doing cosplay," he said with a grin.

Samuru offered him a smile and said, "Perhaps you are so used to seeing Kanae's cat ears that you forgot she is wearing them."

Hisoka shook his head. "She's not wearing anything. Those are real."

"What do you mean real?" he asked.

"Snack time!" Nana announced as she came in carrying a tray of cookies and tea cups. Around her legs, the young boy and the four year old girl with pink hair raced in to plant themselves at the table. Mariko carried in a pitcher and a teapot. Samuru noted the older woman also had white cat ears.

As she set the tray down, cookies floated off the tray and into the younger children's hands.

"Junior, Chika, show some manners. Guests first," Yuka said sternly.

"Sorry Mama Yuka," Kouta Junior said, and offered his cookie to Samuru. The small girl also offered him a cookie.

"Please, go ahead," Samuru said as he wondered how the cookies had floated through the air like that. Something was tickling at the back of his mind, but he couldn't place it. It seemed so familiar, yet he knew he'd never seen people with horns before.

"Greetings, Uncle Samuru," Nana said with a bow before she sat down.

Samuru was getting more confused by the minute. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Nana," he replied. Trying to figure out which child belonged to which 'mama', he noted the nearly identical facial features and color of Mariko and Nana's hair. They were obviously mother and daughter. He guessed Kanae belonged to Yuka, since their hair color was similar. The woman Hisoka called Mama Lucy, was obviously the mother of the younger children. "You seem to have a very large and happy family," he said to Yuka.

"Oh yes. It does get a bit crazy from time to time, but we're all happy," Yuka said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Nana said brightly.

"Tea?" Mariko asked as she offered Samuru a cup. He took it with a thanks. He watched Mariko pour the tea. When the cups got too far away for her to reach, the teapot floated out of her hand, poured tea, then returned to her grasp.

"Milk or sugar?" Mariko asked.

Samuru could pass off the floating cookies as an optical illusion. There was no way that teapot was an illusion. "How ... did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Mariko asked.

"Mariko can do all kinds of cool things," Hisoka said. "And Mariko is a real hero, she saved a whole hospital full of people! This guy was ..."

Wincing, Mariko said, "Hisoka, could we please not talk about that?"

"Sorry. I'm just proud of you," Hisoka offered.

"I know," Mariko said in a dull tone, then perked up and again asked, "Milk or sugar?"

"No, thank you," Samuru said.

"We are all proud of our daughters," Yuka said cheerfully.

"Saving lives is always something to be proud of," Samuru agreed, "It may have been hard, Mariko, but the fact you saved those people means you deserve the credit for such a selfless act."

Putting the pitcher down, Mariko shrugged and said, "My main concern was saving Hisoka. I am happy all those other people lived too."

"You did well, dear," Nana assured her.

"You did what you had to do," Kanae added.

Anxious to get off that topic, Maiko smiled at Samuru and asked, "How long are you staying, Mr. Kobayashi? Maybe you can see our community center."

"Yes, I'm sure as a man of the robes, you'd like to see what White Robes do," Kanae said.

"I would like that. Any chance to learn is always beneficial."

Samuru had a pleasant time with his nephew and this strange but nice family he was living with. As Samuru thought more about it, he did remember something in the texts about the Yukaita sect. Like the children and Lady Nana, they were born with real horns on their heads. By the texts, they also had incredible mental powers that even the most powerful priests could not match. There was something else too, but it was so long ago that he'd read about it, it slipped his mind.

"Have you gone to mom's grave yet?" Hisoka asked. "I was going tomorrow with Mariko, you could come with us if you like."

"I have visited Chizu's grave, but yes, I would be honored to accompany you." Samuru said reverently.

"Mr. Kobayashi, you mentioned about Hisoka's wellfare?" Yuka asked.

Samuru said, "Yes, that is my primary reason for this visit. As his closest living relative it would normally be my responsibility to raise him. However, the life of a monk would be very ... boring for a teenage boy. From what I see, it would also be unfair to cart him off away from those he cares about. Hisoka has already lost his mother, to loose his entire life would be even more devastating."

"So, Hisoka can stay with us?" Mariko asked.

"If that is what Hisoka wants."

Hisoka nodded briskly, "Yes, I do want to stay here. I have friends, and eventually, I'm going to marry Mariko."

Samuru chuckled at his nephew and said, "Then if it is fine with the man of the house, I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to."

"Kouta will be home at six, just before dinner," Yuka said. "I am sure he will be happy to see you, Mr. Kobayashi."

Not sure who was who in this house, Samuru said, "I would like to speak to his wife at the same time, if that can be arraigned."

Nana said, "Lucy will be home soon also. You'll be able to speak to everyone. Mr. Kobayashi."

Samuru offered a smile and said, "This will be about financial arrangements, the children shouldn't be bothered by such things yet."

"Mama Yuka, can we go play now?" Kouta Junior asked.

Nana looked over at Mariko and asked, "Mariko, dear, would you mind watching them?"

"Of course, Mama Nana," Mariko replied. She got up and held her hand out to Kouta Junior. "Come on, let's go play on the swings!"

"I want Hisoka to push us high!" Chika said as she bounced up and beamed a smile at Hisoka.

"Dear, give Hisoka some time to see his uncle," Yuka told her.

"Please, go ahead," Samuru told Hisoka. "One great joy is to see a child's smile."

"Thanks, Uncle Samuru," Hisoka said and got up. Chika grabbed his hand and led the way.

It was hard for Samuru to grasp the concept of a child with pink hair, or orangish or purple hair for that matter. Then again fact was fact, he couldn't deny it.

"Would you like to see Hiskoa's room?" Yuka asked.

"Yes, that would be nice."

Samuru walked down the hall behind Yuka. He was struggling with putting the pieces together in his mind that just would not fit. White Robes, Yukaita sect, these terms were familiar, but he knew of no religious organization to match them. Even during the Great Prayer Meeting he had attended that had included thousands of Christian, Buddhist, and Muslim, he couldn't remember seeing or hearing of a single member of the Yukaita sect.

"Ah, Lucy, you're home. Welcome, Lady Himari," Yuka said happily.

Samuru stopped to bow and welcome the women as they came around the corner. Upon seeing them, his eyes locked on the silver haired woman in the white robe. The picture in his mind went to a page of old text, and suddenly he remembered everything. The Yukaita sect : the mountain devils that thousands of men had died fighting. The Master killers of Satan himself. They were suppose to be myth, but here he was facing one.

Time slowed as Lady Himari's smile faded, and Samuru's shock was replaced by fear for this family. Lady Himari waved her arm in slow motion, knocking the red head and Yuka to one side. Samuru's arms came up, he planted a fist on his open palm as the texts of power directed. Summoning up all his spiritual energy, he spoke the Holy Word and released his energy in a blast at the Devil.

The white robed devil deflected most of the power up into the ceiling. Some got through to hit her head. She recoiled, arms flailing to hit the floor on her back.

The next thing Samuru knew, he was pinned to the wall, spread eagle with the red head Lucy glaring at him. It was then he noticed she had horns painted the same color as her hair. By the way he was being held with invisible hands, she too was a mountain devil. In her reddening eyes, he could see his own doom.


	26. Chapter 26

"What happened!" Nana cried as she came running out.

"Stay back Nana, this asshole attacked Lady Hinari!" Lucy spat in Samuru's face.

"Lady Himari... Lady Himari!" Yuka cried. She then said, "She's unconscious."

"You are so dead," Lucy growled.

"Wait, NO! Mama Lucy, that's Hisoka's uncle!" Kanae yelled as she ran up to them. Kanae grabbed Lucy's arm, her face wore terror. "Mama Lucy, please no! Don't hurt him!"

Lucy whipped her head to Kanae and barked, "Like he didn't hurt Lady Himari? Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip him apart."

"Because ... That won't help Lady Himari!" Kanae cried. "Please, Mama Lucy, you can't DO THIS!"

"Kanae... someone, I need help here!" Yuka called.

Kanae looked at Yuka then returned her attention to Lucy. "Lady Himari would not want this, Mama Lucy, please," she begged.

"What's going on?" Hisoka asked.

Samuru turned his head to see Hisoka and Mariko watching them with gapping faces. "Hisoka, stay away!" he called.

"Someone help me!" Yuka yelled.

Hisoka and Mariko came running. Mariko ran over to Yuka, who was kneeing by Lady Himari. Hisoka stopped behind Lucy and asked, "What happened?"

"Who's watching Junior and Chika?" Nana asked. Seeing everyone was inside, she huffed and said, "I'll go do it. Lucy, do NOT kill him!"

Seeing Lady Himari laying unconscious, Hisoka gapped at his uncle. "What did you do?" he asked.

A groan got Samuru's attention. Lady Himari was sitting up with Yuka and Mariko's help. Holding her head, she let out another moan. It occurred to him then that none of these girls were doing cosplay. Every one was a mountain devil. He was going to die in a den of mythical creatures. "Please, don't hurt Hisoka," he said, sure those would be his final words.

He was pulled away from the wall and slammed back into it. "Hisoka didn't do anything, YOU did!" Lucy spat.

"Mama Lucy, please, no," Kanae cried again.

"It's not up to me. We'll see what Lady Himari says when she wakes up," Lucy said sternly.

.

Kouta arrived home to a strange sight. Hisoka and Yuka were working at patching a hole in the ceiling by the entryway. Yuka greeted his "I'm home." not with a hug, but with a forlorn look. Hisoka waved a feeble hand at him.

Eyeing the hole, Kouta guessed, "Junior at work?"

Picking up some splinters of the floor, Yuka said, "No, it's a bit more complicated. In the spare room, please."

Kouta followed Yuka to find Lady Himari sitting cross legged facing a man who looked like a monk. Lucy sat to one side of Lady Himari, Kanae sat on her other side. Mariko was off to the monk's side, eyeing him. No one looked up as he entered.

"Kouta, we have problem here," Lucy stated.

Noting the tension in the air, Kouta asked, "This is about the hole in the ceiling out there?"

Lady Himari glanced at Kouta and said, "This is about leftover hatred from the War of Tears. Apparently, this man's sect was trained hard to fight us. He attacked me on sight."

Kouta eyed the man. "Why did you attack Lady Himari?" he asked harshly.

Samuru meant to clasp his hands in a prayer gesture. They were flung apart. Lucy said, "I don't think so. Try that again, and you won't have any hands."

Samuru bit back a comment, and told Kouta, "I will compensate you for the damage to your house, Sir. That is, if I live long enough to do so."

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you attack Lady Himari?"

Samuru swallowed and said, "That woman is a mountain devil."

"Aren't you the devil for attacking her?" Kanae asked.

"Listening to devils will only destroy one's soul," Samuru stated.

Lucy tipped her head and asked in a hard tone, "Are you calling my daughter a devil?"

Kouta saw the situation wasn't good, and was going to quickly deteriorate. Before the monk could speak, he announced, "All right, enough!" Pointing at the door, he told Samuru, "I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but I want you out NOW!"

Samuru looked at Lady Himari and asked, "May I leave?"

"As long as you never return," she replied.

Samuru got up, half expecting to be assaulted. Lucy got up with him and followed him. By the door, he paused to speak to Kouta, then thought better of it. All these devils had surely gotten to him, to try and make him understand would only cause greater grief.

Samuru did stop at the entryway. Seeing Hisoka helping Yuka pick up the mess, he said, "Hisoka, come. We're leaving."

Hisoka looked at him and said, "No. Lady Himari is a nice lady, she helps everyone. You attacked her for no reason. I'm sorry uncle, I don't want anything to do with you."

Samuru shook his head sadly. "So pitiful is the lost soul," he said with a sigh.

"Lady Lucy, I will escort Mr. Kobayashi out," Lady Himari stated.

Samuru turned to see Lucy had her fists clenched. The Devil Himari moved smoothly past her as she eyed him with anger. "Does it matter who will end my life?" he asked.

"Go," Lady Himari said.

.

Hisoka knew the hotel was around here someplace. Beside him, Mariko asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? He might try to kidnap you."

Hisoka winced and said. "I have to. He's got the wrong idea. He thinks you're devils. Maybe I can convince him you're not. That war was what, seventy years ago now?"

Mariko gave his hand a squeeze. "Hisoka, we should have at least told Papa where we were going. What if he becomes violent again?"

"That's why I don't want anyone else to know," Hisoka replied. "You should stay back too, Mariko. I don't want you getting hurt."

"There's the hotel."

Hisoka made sure his uncle wasn't in the restaurant, then parked Mariko in a booth. He found his uncle's room number and took the elevator up. Standing at the door, Hisoka knocked. "Uncle?" he asked.

After a moment, the door opened. Samuru grew a smile. "Hisoka, it is so good to see you here!" he said, and ushered Hisoka in.

Hisoka went in and sat down on the long couch. This was a nice, big hotel room.

"I prayed you would see reason," Samuru said with a sigh of relief. Sitting down by Hisoka, Samuru's face was bright as he said, "I feared they had gotten to you. I don't know a good place for you to live, but I promise I will find one."

"I have a good place to live," Hisoka told him. "Uncle, you don't understand. Mariko is my best friend, she helped me and mom plenty of times. So have all of them. When that mean man tried to get into the house and beat up mom again, Mario stood in front of the door and wouldn't let him in. She protected us, uncle. When mom was killed and I was shot, Mariko stayed right at my bedside. I was out, but police told me she stopped another man from killing me, and she did save everyone at the hospital from that man with the bomb. Uncle, why do you think they are bad?"

Samuru's face fell. Hisoka was completely taken in by them. "Hisoka," he said slowly to gather his thoughts. "Even devils can do good things. The good deeds they do are only to ... placate you into thinking they are not devils. This .. Lady Himari, any of them in fact. How much do you really know about them?"

"I've known Mariko and her family since fifth grade. OK, I'll agree Mama Lucy can be scary. Everyone worries that she is going to seriously hurt someone at times. Yeah, she has a temper, but it's never unjustified. From what I know, she used to be bad, but that was because they kept her locked away on some island in a vault. I mean, wouldn't that get you mad too? Anyway, Mama Lucy does love us all, and she is a nice, kind person and does her best to stay in a good mood. And Mama Nana is the best! She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. Lady Himari is also a nice lady. She does her best to help everyone. You think they are devils because of the horns on their heads. They aren't! Uncle, they are the best people I've ever met. If I could be anywhere, with anyone, I'd want to be with them."

Samuru let out a sigh. Wringing his hands, he asked, "Hisoka, if I give you some books, would you read them for me?"

"OK, but why?"

"To learn the truth."

Hisoka though for a second, then said, "OK, but you have to read a book for me, too." Getting up, he said, "Wait for me, I'll go get one."

.

An hour later, Hisoka knocked on Samuru's door. Samuru answered it holding a pair of books. Looking down on the thick book Hisoka held, he asked, "What is that?"

"This is Kanae's copy of the history of the Yukaita sect," Hisoka replied.

"And these are copies of our sect's texts," Samuru said as he held them out. "Please read them."

Hisoka took the books and handed Samuru the Yukaita history book. "And you read this, Uncle. Cover to cover."

"Very well. Shall we meet again once we finish out reading and discuss what we read?" Samuru asked.

"It's a deal," Hiskoa said, and held his hand out.

Samuru shook his hand. "Deal," he agreed.

.

Hisoka lay on the floor, reading. Beside him, Mariko peeked over from her place on the floor and asked, "Well?"

"Much of this is the other side of the War of Tears. Here, it claims they tried to 'cleanse' the mountain of devils, but the evil was too great. It goes on about all the men who died." Looking up, Hisoka said, "I can't help thinking that I know what was going on in the village, and these people were only trying to justify trying to wipe them out."

"That's pretty much what I got, too," Mariko mussed. "So, why are you reading the whole thing?"

"I promised my uncle I would, if he reads the entire Yukaita history book."

"Do you think he will?"

"I hope so, I'm struggling through this for him," Hisoka said.

Mariko let out a long yawn and said, "Well I'm going to bed." In his ear, she asked, "Want to come with me?"

Hisoka saw her crooked grin, and sported his own. "Sure, this is dry stuff anyway."

.

Lady Himari was willing to let the whole 'monk' indecent go. Lucy noted that being attacked affected Lady Himari. Lady Himari acted more subdued than normal. She mentioned several times that she wanted to have a child before she died.

That was so out of character for her, Lucy felt the need to ensure that monk never bothered them again. To help cheer Lady Himari up, Lucy took Kouta to one side and told him she was giving her turn to Lady Himari. That night she led Lady Himari to Kouta's room.

Lucy kissed Kouta and told him, "Please, take good care of her tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Lady Lucy," Lady Himari said reverently.

"Just to be sure you're not bothered," Lucy said, and picked up the 'It's Lucy's turn' paper. She waved it at them and shut the door behind her. She stuck the paper on the outside of the door.

Lucy then left and paid a visit to Inspector Fushi, and told him about the indecent of Mr. Kobayashi attacking Lady Himari, and showed him a picture of the ruined ceiling. She gave the inspector the information on where he was staying, and instead of arresting the monk, or making him pay for damages, her only request was to have him leave the city. She assured the inspector that if Mr. Kobayashi stayed in town, there would most likely be a very nasty battle and people would get hurt.

Lucy got home late. Sure everyone was on bed, she went in to take a bath. The first thing she noticed was upon entering the bath was a dark head in the tub. It looked like Hisoka. She then heard a snore, and noticed two bathrobes hanging on the hooks.

Wearing a crooked grin, Lucy looked in the hamper and found a bloody towel. By the smell of sex on it, that was virgin blood. She went over and knelt by the tub, and sure enough, Mariko was cuddled up in Hisoka's arms. They were both asleep. Reaching out she pinched their noses shut.

Mariko recoiled and bumped her head on Hisoka's chin, which woke him up.

"You two are so boring!" Lucy announced.

Water flew as Hisoka and Mariko let out surprised yelps. Mariko's face turned crimson as she covered herself and sat in front of Hisoka,.

"You get naked in the bath together and you all you can find to do is sleep?" Lucy asked.

"Mama Lucy..." Hisoka started to say, and his voice got caught in his throat.

"Don't bother trying to explain, the towel in the hamper says it all," Lucy told them. "I'll go wash the towel and the clothes. Go to bed, it's dangerous to sleep in the bath like that."

"But.." Mariko said in a tiny voice.

"But noting. Yuka usually takes a late bath, so you might want to hurry," Lucy said as she got up and grabbed the hamper.

"Yes, Mama Lucy!" Mariko squeaked.

.

Lucy got the wash started and thought about going to bed, then decided to wait for the load to finish. Settling down on the floor with her back against the wall, Lucy closed her eyes and listened to the washing machine. She wondered if Mariko and Hisoka were going to sleep together, or after the embarrassment of being caught, they were going to go to their own rooms. She hoped they didn't, they should snuggle together, at least for the night.

"Lucy? Why are you doing clothes at this hour?"

Lucy looked up to see Nana eyeing her from the doorway. "Hi Nana. Let's just say it is ... vital this load be done now. Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Nana said and settled down beside Lucy with the help of her mind hands. "So what are you washing?"

Lucy smirked and said, "Evidence. Tonight, Hisoka became a man, and Mariko became a woman."

"OH," Nana said, then her eyes widened. "Ohh! You mean they ..."

"Yup, they rode the hobby horse."

"But.. Oh, I hope they didn't do that for me!" Nana exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure they did it for themselves. They are growing up, you know," Lucy told her. "Mariko and Kanae are taking their birth control pills. I checked."

"You think Kanae ... is too?"

"If she hasn't yet, it's only a matter of time."

"I suppose so," Nana said with a sigh. Sporting a smile of remembrance, she said, "That first time was really special. So wonderful and scary all at the same time."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, then let out a chuckle. "Who would have ever thought we'd be sitting here talking about thinks like that, huh?"

Nana let out a giggle. She then asked, "Wait a minute, I though you were with Kouta tonight. The sign is hanging on his door. Did something happen?"

"I gave my turn to Lady Himari. I think she really needed it."

"She did act strange after that monk knocked her down," Nana mussed.

"I don't think she's ever been hit before," Lucy said. "Let alone be knocked out by a human. She's rattled pretty bad. I'm fairly concerned about that guy too. If all his sect have that power, we could be in for a real fight."

"Does it have to be that way?" Nana asked with a wince.

Lucy shrugged, "He didn't hesitate. The second he saw her -bang. I think if I wasn't there to stop him, he would have killed her. The next time I see him, I won't hesitate either."

.

Samuru heard the knocking and got up from his futon on the floor by the bed that was too thick to sleep on. He donned his robe and answered the door, wondering who it could be at this hour.

A policemen stood on the other side of the door. Showing his badge, the man asked, "Mr. Kobayashi?"

"Yes, is there a problem, officer?"

"Were you at the Maple Inn today?"

"Yes, I went to see my nephew."

"And did you strike one Lady Himari and make this hole in their ceiling?" he asked, and showed him the picture.

Samuru was surprised the police had found out about it so soon. He nodded and said, "I tried to get rid of that mountain devil, the hole was from her deflecting most of my shot."

The policeman glared at him and said, "That is assault with intent to kill, Mr. Kobayashi. Normally, I would take you in. However, this is a special circumstance. It is too dangerous to keep you within the city. Pack your things, I'm taking you to the train station. You leave on the four o'clock to Tokyo. Where you go from there is not my concern. If you ever return to Kamakura, priest of not, you'll be arrested on sight for attempted murder."

Samuru noted the policeman said it was dangerous for him here. "You believe that devil will come for me?"

"No, Sir. I believe that if the people find out you tried to kill the woman who has done large amounts of good work for our community, including saving lives, you won't be safe sitting in the church. Angry mobs are hard to deal with, so you're leaving town before the sun is up. It's either that, or I take you to Tokyo in handcuffs."

Samuru couldn't believe mountain devils had that kind of power here. They controlled the police? "Yes, sir," Samuru said in a dull tone. "My nephew gave me a book to read, would you return it to him for me?"

"Send it back to him yourself. Get packed, right now."

As Samuru collected his few things, he knew he should go anyway. The Master had to find out about these devils. He'd know how to get rid of them.


	27. Chapter 27

Kanae helped Mama Yuka make breakfast, noting Mariko hadn't gotten up yet. "Mariko is being lazy this morning," she said.

"We'll be sure to let her do all the dishes then," Yuka replied with a grin.

"OK, that's only fair," Kanae agreed.

Lucy came in and got a bowl and filled it with cold water. She then grabbed a washcloth.

Eyeing her, Yuka asked, "What's that for?"

"For you, later," Lucy said, and left with her bowl.

Yuka stared at lucy as she left. Next in was Nana. Nana bid them good morning, and got a dish towel, then moved to walk out.

"Nana, what's going on?" Yuka asked quickly. "Why did Lucy get a bowl of water... and what's with the towel?"

Nana looked at the frying pan Yuka was holding and said, "Now is not a good time, trust me."

Yuka watched Nana leave, then looked over at Kanae.

"I don't know," Kanae said with a shrug.

Shortly, Lucy came back in and said, "I'll take the food. Kanae, would you take the tableware out?"

"Sure, Mama Lucy," Kanae said, now curious as to what was up.

Lucy helped Yuka get the food together, then picked up the tray. Eyeing Yuka, she said, "Please try to remain calm."

"About what?" Yuka asked.

"Follow me," Lucy said and took the food out.

Following Lucy, Yuka heard the silverware and plates hit the floor. Lucy slid to the side as Yuka ran past to see what had happened.

At the dinning table, Kanae stood slack jawed with the tableware at her feet as she stared at Lady Himari, who sat very close to Kouta with an arm around him. Yuka also noticed Lady Himari was in Lucy's light pink robe. From this angle, she could see that was all she wore.

Kouta was gently trying to get Lady Hmari to move. "It breakfast time ... you have to sit up now."

"Ohhh, but breakfast means my turn is over," Lady Himari said with a pout.

Yuka gapped at them and flushed, then turned red with anger. "Kouta, you PERVERT!" she yelled.

Lady Himari looked at her and with a broad smile, said, "Yes, isn't it GREAT?"

"Calm yourself, I let Lady Himari use my turn," Lucy told her.

"Lady...you... you're as bad as a teenager!" Yuka snapped. Shaking her head, she moved her eyes off Kouta and Lady Himari as she said, "You just HAD to do it last night, didn't you?"

Staring back at Yuka, Mariko flushed and asked, "Mama Yuka, how'd you find out?"

Yuka hadn't meant to look right at Mariko as she walked into the room, but she did now. Seeing Mariko and Hisoka beside her redden with silly grins on their faces, she realized they weren't talking about Kouta and Lady Himari. "You ... you did ... " Yuka then lost her voice. Their baby girl had done THAT? They were only KIDS! Yuka felt light headed. Her legs failed, but someone caught her and helped her down.

Yuka felt very weak. Lucy's face was over her as she lay in Lucy's arms. With a crooked grin, Lucy said, "It's OK, granny. Take deep breaths..." Yuka then felt the cool washcloth on her forehead.

.

Hisoka sat through one of the strangest breakfast meals he'd ever experienced. Beside him, Mariko stayed tight to his side with her head down. Like him, she was hoping Mama Yuka wouldn't turn her wrath their way. Kanae ate with her eyes glued to Lady Himari who was giving Kouta long, loving glances. Lucy sat at the end between Kanae and Lady Himari as if waiting to intervene in a conflict. Yuka sat on Kouta's other side. Nana sat on the other end, helping Chika, and handing Yuka the crying towel when she needed it.

Beside him, Kouta Junior elbowed Hisoka. "What's going on?" he asked quietly.

Hisoka put a finger to his lips and said, "Later, OK?"

"No," Yuka moaned, "Don't you teach my son how to be a pervert too!"

"I think it comes naturally," Lucy mussed, then burst into a fit of giggles. Lady Himari giggled with her.

Yuka cast Nana a forlorn gaze and asked, "Aren't you upset? Mariko, your first born ... is having SEX! And our husband is taking yet another woman to bed!"

Nana laid a hand over Yuka's and offered her a small grin. "Yuka, Mariko is growing up and she's happy. Isn't that what really matters? If you remember, we did say we'd take care of Lady Himari too when she came here. She needed some comfort, Yuka. Kouta is only doing what we promised we'd do for her."

"But... she's sooo pretty!" Yuka whined.

"And so are you, and so is Lucy," Nana assured her. "You should be happy!"

"Nana is right," Lucy said, sobering up from her giggling fit. "Yuka you are the prettiest granny I know." She then burst into giggles again.

"I'm not a granny!" Yuka cried.

"Cheer up, Yuka, we'll all be grannys together!" Nana said happily. She then passed Yuka the crying towel again as Yuka burst into sobs.

Lady Himari mouthed the word 'granny', then looked at Mariko and asked, "Could you wait until I have a baby first? I mean, that would kinda make me a granny too."

"I, ah think you'd be a granny anyway," Hisoka offered. Seeing Yuka glare at him, he decided not to speak any more.

"Lady Himari? If you have a child, you can't keep it, right?" Kanae asked.

Lady Himari let out a sigh and said, "True, but at least Kouta's baby will have a lot of brothers and sisters."

"Lady Himari, your child WILL know who their birth mother is," Kouta said seriously. "And I am certain that child will be very proud of you. As we all are."

"Ohh, thank you, Kouta," Lady Himari said, and leaned into him.

.

Mariko and Kanae did the dishes while Nana comforted Yuka, and Kouta tried to get Lady Himari to stop hanging onto him. Hisoka got Kouta Junior and Chika ready for school. Lucy kept things going and thought hard about what to do with Lady Himari.

It was obvious there was something seriously wrong with Lady Himari, and that scared Lucy. Was Lady Himari's behavior due to the shock of receiving a blow, or was there something in that blow that drained away her willpower? Not knowing which it was bothered her.

Stopping by Kouta's room, Lucy noted that while Kouta was getting ready for work, Lady Himari sat in Lucy's pink robe watching him. Lucy came in and asked, "How are we doing?"

"Just fine," Lady Himari sang with a wide smile from her place on Kouta's futon.

Kouta glanced at Lady Himari and said, "I have to get to work. I don't know what to do about.."

Lucy sighed and said, "Go on, hon. I'll take care of her."

"She can't go to the center like this," Kouta said. "People need to see a strong Lady Himari."

"She's sick," Lucy stated, "That's what I'll explain to everyone. I'll keep her here today."

Kouta grabbed his jacket, kissed Lucy and said, "I'll see you later. Good luck."

"Have a nice day. And be careful when you kiss Yuka good bye that she doesn't bite your lips off," Lucy cautioned.

Watching Kouta leave, Lady Himari said, "You are so lucky, Lady Lucy. You have a very fine husband."

"Thank you," Lucy said and knelt by her. "Lady Himari, I'm going to go tell everyone that you're not feeling well, so stay here today. Was there anything special you had planned at the center?"

Lady Himari scrunched her face up in a cute frown. "No, I don't think so. When will Kouta get home?"

"Same as yesterday, just before dinner," Lucy said, trying not to sound irritated. "Just relax. If you need anything, Yuka will be here."

"Yukaita is always with us," Lady Himari said with a smile.

"Right," Lucy said a little more harshly than she meant to. "Stay inside, I'll be back after school."

.

Lucy asked Nana to stay home to keep a watch on both Yuka and Lady Himari. Short on time, she got herself together quickly, and took Kanae, Junior and Chika to school by cab. Thankfully, Hisoka and Mariko had already left.

At the center, Lucy explained to the White Robes about what happened. They were concerned about Lady Himari, and were also worried about the center. All of them had recently came from the north, and none knew the workings of the center like Lady Himari did. It was Lady Himari who ran everything.

Lucy told them to go about their daily classes and affairs. She then went to Lady Himari's office and tried to sort out any special things needing to be done. She'd no more than braced herself to dig through the piles when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Lucy asked, answering the door.

A man with a note pad and a camcorder greeted her. "Good morning, Lady Himari was going to give me an exclusive tour of the center today."

Lucy's jaw hung open. "Ummm, Lady Himari is not feeling well. She's out today. Can you come back next week?" she asked.

The man frowned and said, "This is my only time slot available. Could you show me around, Lady...?"

"Lucy," she supplied for him. Knowing Lady Himari worked hard at keeping up good relations with the public, she said, "Of course, if you do not mind."

Lucy then realized that as she showed this man the center, no one was taking her class. Not knowing what else to do, she took the man to class with her, and had him watch. After class, she took him to every place in the center she thought he'd be interested in, then out back to the small graveyard. He seemed pleased by the time they were finished.

Waving good bye to the man, she thought she'd have time for lunch, but a pair of White Robes came up to her with problems.

.

Yuka focused on her daily chores to try get her mind off the shock of this morning. She didn't know which was worse, Lady Himari sleeping with Kouta, or Mariko sleeping with Hisoka. Somehow, she had convinced herself that Hisoka and Mariko wouldn't do anything until they got married. Then again, Mariko's father was a pervert and so was Hisoka, so that idea was doomed to failure.

Carrying a basket of clean clothes, Yuka stopped by rooms to put them away. Upon coming to Kouta's room she found Lady Himari sitting naked on the floor, staring at her white robe.

"Finally getting dressed?" Yuka asked in a sweet/sarcastic tone.

"I don't know if I can," Lady Himari said softly.

Yuke eyed her. She then noticed tears on Lady Himari's face. "Why not?" Yuka asked more seriously.

"My mind hands are gone. I'm ... afraid to put it on," Lady Himari said. Turning to cast Yuka a gaze that reminder her of a deer caught in headlights, she said, "What if he comes back? What if no one is there to help me? I want to have a child ... just one child before I die. Tell me, does my fear mean I'm no longer worthy to wear this white robe?"

Yuka gapped at her. Lady Himari was the strongest and must self-assured women she'd ever seen. This woman who was feared by many and respected by all, was terrified. "Your mind hands are gone?" Yuka asked.

"Yes. I tried, but they won't come out. Does this mean I have been cast aside?" Lady Himari asked with a sniff.

"I think it means you need some help," Yuka offered. "I'll call Lucy. Are there any other White Robes here that can heal?"

Lady Himari nodded and said, "I think so. But, why have my mind hands been taken away? Without them, I can't protect anyone. I can't ... help anyone. Please tell me I'm not cast out," she ended with a sob.

"Now what do you think?" Yuka asked. "You have done nothing but good. You are a very important part of the community. Why would you be cast out?"

"I ... didn't stop that man.."

"You did get Lucy and I out of the way," Yuka reminded her. "You saved us. Isn't that what White Robes do?" Lady Himari didn't answer, so Yuka said, "You think about it, I'm sure the answer will come to you. And please, put something on."

Yuka left to continue putting clothes away. Lady Himari sat in thought. "Think about it," she mussed. Looking at her robe, she mumbled, "Yukaita said to put something on ... she must mean I have to make a choice."

.

"Mama Lucy, school is over. Aren't you ready to go home yet?" Kanae asked as she peeked into the room where Lucy sat with the White Robes.

Lucy looked up from the paper. "Dear, can you get Kouta and Chika home OK? I'm going to be a while yet."

"Mama Nana is waiting for us," Kanae said.

"Then go home with Nana. I'm going to be a while longer."

"OK, see you later Mama Lucy," Kanae said, and waved.

Lucy waved back. Once Kanae left, she asked, "All right, first things first. Lady Himari needs some healing, who's best at it?"


	28. Chapter 28

"You think you can get that job?" Mariko asked as she took her shoes off in the entryway.

"Hope so," Hisoka said as he put his slippers on. "It won't be a much, just a few hours after school, but then I can pay Papa Kouta back some, and we can start saving a bit."

"I don't think Papa expects you to pay your way," Mariko told him.

"I know, but I've seen Papa Kouta wince when he does the bills. I just think I should help out some. After all, I've been staying here for free. That ceiling damage was my family's fault, so I should at least pay for that."

"Then I should get a job too," Mariko mussed.

"Why?"

"To help you save," Mariko said brightly.

"Which one should I put on?" Lady Himari asked as they came into the hallway.

Hisoka stopped and gapped at her. Facing them, Lady Himari was standing naked, holding a bath robe in one hand, and her white robe in the other. Hisoka noted her long, shapely body and the fact all of her hair was silver. He couldn't help but sweep her body with his gaze. His view was gone as Mariko clapped a hand over his eyes.

"Lady Himari!" Mariko cried, "What are you doing?"

"Which one should I put on?" Lady Himari asked almost to herself.

"Pick one!" Mariko cried, then turned Hisoka around with a "Don't look!" She raced over and grabbed the bathrobe, which was faster to put on, and got Lady Himari into it and tied it shut for her.

"But.." Lady Himari said as she looked down at herself.

"Just wear that for now, until you decide, OK?" Mariko said.

"OK, that might be good," Lady Himari mussed.

"Just keep it on, OK?" Mariko said gently.

"Kouta likes this robe," Lady Himari said with a soft smile. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

Mariko smiled to hide her shock at the question. "I'm ... sure you will be. But ... you'll have to learn how to do things. Like stay dressed when you're not in your room."

"OK," Lady Himari said with a huff.

Steering Hisoka around her, Mariko added, "And I'm sure Mama Yuka could use some help around the house."

Wanting to get Hisoka out of the hallway, Mariko got him into her room and shut the door. Hisoka stood where she stooped pushing him, still staring off at nothing.

Irritated at his continual gape, Mariko asked sternly, "What's wrong with you staring at her like that?"

Hisoka's far off gaze grew a smile. "I saw Lady Himari naked..."

"You don't have to be happy about it!" Mariko said with a scowl.

"Sorry,... and she even has silver hair .. down there.." Hisoka said dreamily.

"Isn't MY hair the same color everywhere?"

"Yeah, but... that ... was Lady Himari..."

Balling her fists, Mariko growled, "You ARE a pervert!"

"But... that was Lady Himari.."

WHACK

Mariko slapped him before she knew she meant to. Hisoka's head turned with the blow. He then blinked and stared at her. "Oww," he said in a far off voice.

Mariko turned him back around and guided him to the bath. Maybe some cold water would bring him out of his daze.

.

Lucy stood leaning against the doorway, watching the White Robes kneel over Lady Himari, who lay on Kouta's futon. They probed her head with their mind hands for a while, then Lady Mitsu got up and came over to Lucy.

"We can find nothing physically wrong with her. It has to be psychological damage," Lady Mitsu explained.

"So what will cure her?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I will have to ask Lady Hakata for assistance."

"How long will that take?"

"Unknown, we've never seen anything like this before."

Lucy hugged herself tighter and said, "Could you please hurry? I don't want my kids finding her naked in the hallway again, and I really do want my husband back."

"We could take her to the center."

Lucy grimaced and shook her head, "No. Not until she's better. We can't let anyone else see her until she is the Lady Himari everyone knows."

"I agree. Lady Himari can convalesce here then?" Lady Mistu asked.

"Yes," Lucy said with a heavy huff. "We'll take care of her, but please find an answer. Quickly as possible."

.

Nana reluctantly agreed to give up her turn so Lady Himari could spend another night with Kouta. Lady Himari gave her a big hug and a heartfelt thank-you, but Nana still felt cheated. Yuka was watching Junior and Chika in the TV room, so she went out to get some air. She found Lucy and Kanae sitting on the front step.

"This is a pleasant night," Nana said, noting the clear stars and cool but comfortable breeze.

"Hi, Mama Nana, come sit with us," Kanae said, and moved over by Lucy.

"I thought you'd be busy tonight," Lucy said.

Nana shrugged and sat down. "Lady Himari begged to take my turn," she explained.

"Again?" Lucy asked.

"That's OK, maybe Kouta can help fix whatever is wrong with her," Nana offered with a smile.

"I never got two nights is a row," Lucy complained.

"I think her mind is gone," Kanae said, thinking aloud. "I mean, look at her! Lady Himari doesn't cling to people like that. How did that happen?"

"Kanae, remember when I shot that first gun at you? It looked like you couldn't believe I was doing that," Lucy said.

"Yeah, that was really strange," Kanae agreed.

"When Lady Himari was knocked down, it was a shock to all of us. I'm sure it was a huge shock to her. That man shouldn't have been able to do that. It frightened her. She learned she's not invincible," Lucy explained.

Kanae eyed Lucy and asked, "Mama Lucy, are you ... invincible?"

Lucy chuckled and said, "No, dear, I've gotten my butt kicked before. It is a humbling experience."

"Papa's Mariko, right?" Nana asked. Nana the sniffed as she remembered seeing her Papa for the last time. Noting Kanae and Lucy look at her, Nana wiped the tears away and said cheerfully, "Hey, that's all in the past now, right?"

"Yes," Lucy mussed, and added, "But if those priests come back, we could have serious trouble, Nana."

"I hope we don't," Nana replied.

Kanae bit her lip and said, "Mama Lucy, you have to be careful not to kill anyone. White Robes are watching you."

"The watch list," Lucy said, which made Kanae stare at her. "Yes, dear, I saw that, and other things when I was going though Lady Himari's stuff so I could find out how to keep the center up. Being watched or not, I won't let anyone in this family be hurt by those priests."

"You're not mad about that list?"

"No, dear. That's what White Robes do. They watch over us, teach us, and keep the peace. Unfortunately, White Robes also believe that they can protect everyone. As you saw with Hisoka's uncle, they may need some help."

"And if Hisoka's uncle brings others like him?" Kanae asked.

"Then we all stand together, no matter how it goes," Lucy told her.

Kanae gave a stiff nod. "Together," she agreed.

"I hope Lady Himari is better by then," Nana mussed.

"I really hope Lady Himari is better before tomorrow night," Lucy said.

"Why tomorrow?" Kanae asked, wondering if Mama Lucy knew when those priests were coming.

Growing a smirk, Lucy said, "Tomorrow is Yuka's turn, and I'd hate to see Lady Himari get her butt kicked again so soon."


	29. Chapter 29

**Non-story note. The Nyu Anime site **(formerly Elfen Lied fansite) **has either crashed, or is suffering problems. If it does not come back up on line, I will create -or help create another ****EL site if people wish it. STay tuned for info.**

In his office of dark, aged wood carved with religious figures and stained glass windows, the Monseigneur was not happy. Normally when officials called, it was to praise the work of his monks, or thank them for their assistance. The man from Kamakura he'd just gotten off the phone with had no praise or thanks. It had been to let the Monseigneur know one of his monks tried to kill someone, and that they were no longer welcome there. If anything, they would be taken into custody upon arrival.

"Brother Samuru is here as you requested, Monseigneur," the chamber lad announced.

"Send him in."

Samuru entered and laid his hands together in a praying motion as he bowed. "You wished to see me, your Eminence?"

The Monseigneur eyed him and in a heavy tone said, "Explain to me why I got a call banning our sect from the city of Kamakura. WHAT did you do?"

Samuru took a deep breath and explained, "I found mountain devils there. Apparently they have control over the city."

"Preposterous!" the Monseigneur spat. "Brother, do you have any idea just what a mountain devil is?"

"I am painfully aware, your Eminence. They have my nephew," Samuru said, then explained his ordeal at the Maple Inn.

The Monseigneur heard him out, then asked for tangible proof. Samuru produced the history book and presented it to him. "Your Eminence, this is a history book of the Yukaita sect. It belongs to an apprentice White Robe named Lady Kanae. This should bear my witness."

The Monseigneur took the book and asked, "How did you get this?"

"My nephew gave it to me. He asked I read it in return for reading the books I gave him," Samuru explained.

"Was this Lady Kanae the one you attacked?"

"No, that was a Lady Himari. Lady Kanae is still very young."

"Well, at least you did not assault a minor," the Monseigneur said heavily as he flicked his eyes at Samuru. "This book, did you read it?"

"No, your Eminence. It is the work of the devil."

The Monseigneur let out a grumble and said, "Brother Samuru, if those had been true mountain devils, you would not be here. You would be dead. This is obviously a cult that worships them. You were made to leave the city to save us embarrassment, not because some devils ordered it. You will spend thirty days at prayer, Brother Samuru, and search your soul for truth and forgiveness."

"But your Eminence..."

"But nothing!" the Monseigneur said sternly. Softer, he said, "Brother, when we find those who have gone astray, it is our duty to correct their path, not try to kill them. No souls are saved in the afterlife. We must do it here, in this life. While you are praying, thank God for allowing you to return, and not sending you to prison for attempted murder. Go with God."

Samuru bowed and clasped his hands.

The Monseigneur picked up the phone to make apologies.

.

"Lady Lucy, there is a phone call for you," Lady Sakura said as she peeked her head into the classroom.

Lucy had been running the center while Lady Himari was recovering. She was beginning to wish she had time to recover. Thankfully, last night she'd convinced Lady Himari to spend some time with her, avoiding a Yuka/Himari clash over who'd spend the night with Kouta. Currently, Lady Himari was no better than having another child in the house.

"Lady Sakura, we were just going over how to play Nudgie," Lucy explained and cast a smile to the boys and girls as she asked, "Would you children be kind enough to show Lady Sakura what you learned?"

"Yes, Lady Lucy!" the class chorused.

Lucy left her class with Lady Sakura and got the phone. "Yukaita community center, Lady Lucy," she said pleasantly.

"Greetings, Lady Lucy, this is Monseigneur Inoue from the Komatsu monastery. I was calling to ask about ... Lady Himari. Is she doing well?"

The happy tone seemed to conflict with where he was calling from. Lucy's lip curled up in a snarl. "You dare ask that after one of your monks tried to kill her?" she growled.

There was a pause, then, "I deeply regret and apologize for Brother Samuru's ... lack of judgment. He is being disciplined for his indiscretion. I just wanted to ask for the chance to apologize in person and correct this horrid misunderstanding."

"It is Monseigneur, correct?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Lady Lucy."

"Monseigneur, you may forgive Brother Samuru, but I do not. He attacked Lady Himari on sight with no hesitation, and with no provocation in the slightest. I will return the favor should I see him. I can promise he will not survive the experience," Lucy said evenly.

"I can understand your anger, Lady Lucy, and I will keep Brother Samuru away from you. I am asking that we meet, so I may properly show my remorse for what has happened. Perhaps a meeting on neutral ground?"

Lucy thought for a moment, then said, "Your apology is accepted, Monseigneur. Lady Himari had recovered from her physical damage. I think it is best if we leave it at that."

"It is good to know she is doing well. I would still like to offer my apologies in person," he said.

"It is enough to know that you regret the incident," Lucy replied.

"I believe it is vital that we be seen together, to show there is no hard feelings between our sects. We all work for the welfare of the people, is that not so?" he asked.

"It is," Lucy said before she thought.

"I would also like to return a book Brother Samuru had. The History of the Yukaita sect. I believe it belongs to Lady Kanae?"

"Yes. Did Brother Samuru read it?" Lucy asked.

There was a pause, then the Monseigneur said, "Brother Smauru is ...confused. I would like the chance to discuss it with you."

"Have you read it, Monseigneur?" Lucy asked.

"I just received it. I do intend to read it, Lady Lucy. Perhaps we could discuss that as well?"

Lucy was getting an uneasy feeling talking to this man. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't trust him. "That would be pleasant," she said in a fake tone. "Where would you like to meet?"

"Outside of Kamakura, I do not wish to be arrested," the Monseigneur said with a chuckle. "There is a small town just to the southwest. From the travel guide, it has a classic restaurant and a lovely Endo style garden. I would like to treat you to a lunch and a nice walk in the garden, if I may."

"That would be wonderful," Lucy said, thinking that would also be a good place for him to set a trap. Then again, she could set her own trap as well if he had any ill intentions. "When would you like to meet?" she asked.

.

"Lady Lucy, what were you thinking!" Lady Matsu asked as she gapped at her.

Around the table, none of the White Robes seemed pleased to hear of this meeting.

Leading toward her, Lady Sakura said, "That sect fought us in the War of Tears, and from what they did to Lady Himari, they are still hostile towards us. Do you want to bring about another war?"

"He called to apologize," Lucy told them. "I do not feel comfortable meeting with him but we can't let this go. If I will not meet with him, then he will try to come here. If there is to be a fight, where do you want it? In some town, or right here in our home?" Lucy asked them.

"We cannot support any action that may cause harm to others," Lady Mitsu stated. "If they come here, we will deal with them. We cannot go out looking for a fight."

"Lady Mitsu is correct," Lady Sakura said. "May I also remind you, Lady Lucy, you are NOT a White Robe. You cannot make decisions for the sect. If you go, you do so representing only yourself. We cannot support you."

Lucy eyed the woman that she wanted to slap. "Lady Himari has worked very hard to keep positive public relations for our sect. If there is a chance we can keep the peace by meeting with them, isn't our duty to do so?" she asked.

"You just claimed there may be trouble," Lady Sakura said. "We do not make trouble, Lady Lucy."

"No, you just sit and wait for it to show up on your doorstep," Lucy countered.

Drawing herself up, Lady Sakura said, "I am the acting senior White Robe. I say we will not meet with those people to talk, or anything else. Our policy of staying to ourselves has worked for sixty years, and we will stick to it. There will be no meeting. You should consider your actions carefully, Lady Lucy. If there is trouble, the blame will fall squarely on your shoulders."

Lucy eyed them, then got up and said, "Fine. Run your own damn center." She left, slamming the door behind her.

.

Mariko had just gotten Lady Himari to put on some real clothes and become interested in painting. Almost as she showed Chika, Mariko painted on the canvas as she explained to Lady Himari how complex shapes of a flower could be broken down into simple shapes that could be painted easier. While Lady Himari watched and listened, Mariko tried not to see Hisoka giving Lady Himari appraising glances.

She was about ready to stab him with one of her paint brushes.

"Excuse me, I need to have a word with Lady Himari," Lucy said as she came in.

"Hi, Mama Lucy, I was just showing Lady Himari how to paint," Mariko offered, then noticed her mother's serious face.

"Hisoka, Mariko, out. This is important," Lucy said sternly.

Mariko left with Hisoka. After Mariko shut the door, she stepped to the side and listened.

"Mariko is a nice girl..." Lady Himari began and was silenced by Lucy clapping her hands down on her shoulders.

"Enough of this." Lucy said evenly. "I know getting knocked on your ass wasn't easy for you, but you HAVE to come to your senses. Those men are coming back."

Lady Himari's eyes went wide. "What? What will we do?" she asked fearfully.

"Get your SHIT TOGETHER!" Lucy yelled as she shook Lady Himari. "Those White Robes won't listen to me. It has to be you. You are the only only who can help us. They won't meet with those men. If there is to be a chance at peace, I need you to help me make it."

"But..." Lady Himari said weakly. "They ... they want to hurt us."

"I know. You deal with people better than I can, I need you with your wits about you," Lucy said, trying to force the words into her mind. "You have to be there with me."

Lady Himari drew her hands up to cover herself. Tears formed in her eyes. "I ... can't!" She then began crying and tried to curl up. "Won't they just go away?" she asked in a whine.

"This isn't happening," Lucy said to herself. Looking down on the sobbing woman, Lucy realized a bitter truth. The woman they knew as Lady Himari was no more. There was no one who was going to help her.

Looking up at Lucy, Lady Himari said, "Please, please keep them away from the children."

Lucy felt like crying. Not because Lady Himari was upset, but because Lady Himari was no longer here. "I'll do what I can," she said.


	30. Chapter 30

Lucy got Kouta alone and told him about the meeting. Although he agreed making peace was a good thing, he was against Lucy trying to do it on her own. They both knew her temper, and with no one to help keep her calm, things could get out of hand quickly. Lucy finally agreed to let him come with her. Kouta told Yuka briefly where they were going, and if they didn't come back by nightfall, to take Nana, Himari, and the children to a hotel on the other side of town to wait for news.

Getting off the train at their destination, Lucy gripped Kouta's hand that was interlocked with hers. She could see the restaurant from here.

"Are you really fine about this?" Kouta asked as they approached the restaurant.

"No," Lucy admitted. "I wish we could just run off to a hotel by ourselves. I don't think I've had this much time alone with you in weeks." she said with a small grin.

"Then later on, we will. Just you and me," Kouta said, "All we have to do is get through this meeting."

Sporting a grin, Lucy said, "That is extra incentive if I ever heard it."

"No matter what, stay calm and keep your head. I know you can do it," he assured her.

With Kouta by her side, Lucy was sure she could do anything. His presence even helped settle the knot in the pit of her stomach.

.

Kouta announced them to the waitress. Expecting them, the woman took them to a screened dinning room where an older man in robes waited. The remains of his hair was white tufts on the sides of his head, though his aged face still bore strength. Upon seeing them, he got up to bow and place his hands together in a prayer motion.

"Easy," Kouta whispered, feeling Lucy tense up.

"Greetings, Lady Lucy, and Sir Kouta. It is very nice to see you," he said as he bowed.

Kouta returned the bow with, "Greetings, Monseigneur. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Greetings, Monseigneur," Lucy offered as she bowed with Kouta.

"Please sit, I have ordered seafood, if that is all right," the Monseigneur said pleasantly.

"Thank you," Lucy said as Kouta seated her facing their host, then took the place between them.

"Kobayashi Samuru is one of your sect?" Kouta asked.

The Monseigneur let out an exaggerated sigh, and said, "He is one of our most devoted, though he tends to lack common sense from time to time. I can never apologize enough for his misbehavior. Actions like that are not condoned by myself, or our church. I do hope you do not see us in a bad light because of him."

"If I may ask, Monseigneur, what was his problem?" Kouta asked.

Offering Kouta a smile, the Monseigneur said, "I do not know if you are aware of the Yukaita sect, Sir Kouta. I'm not talking about followers, but the real sect, who live far to the north."

"On the lower slopes of Mount Pososhiri," Kouta agreed with a nod. "Yes, we have been there. It's a nice village with good people."

"You have been there?" the Monseigneur asked, surprised.

"My wife Nana had her baby there, and that is where we got married," Kouta explained.

"Do tell," the Monseigneur said, eyeing him. "And did you find any horned people there?"

"Most of the village," Kouta said with a chuckle. "Other than the rough ride up to the village and back, we had a wonderful time. Lady Himari came back with us to help with some problems going on in Kamakura."

Intently listening to Kouta, the Monseigneur asked, "What kind of problems?"

"Problems with what they called, 'wild' sect members. You see, the government was capturing and studying sect children – rather cruelly. My wife Lucy here included. Some of the children got out and there were deaths. Lady Himari helped to gather the children and opened the center to keep those children, their parents, and the general population safe." Kouta explained. "My Lady Lucy here helps teach the children how to behave and not use their power against people. We all work to keep everyone safe and happy."

"That is astounding," the Monseigneur said slowly. "So, you personally know real members of the sect? Say for instance, this Lady Kanae?"

"Lady Kanae is one of our daughters," Kouta said proudly. "She is a fine, well mannered girl of whom I'm very proud of."

The Monseigneur studied Lucy and asked, "Lady Lucy, you are a sect member?"

"Would you like to see me move something to prove it?" Lucy asked.

The Monseigneur nodded and said, "If you wouldn't mind."

Glancing back at an ornate lamp in on the wall behind her, Lucy focused on it. The lamp lifted off the floor and moved to the end of it's cord to ease back to the floor.

"Saints be with us! You are a mountain devil," the Monseigneur exclaimed.

"Member of the Yukaita sect," Kouta corrected. "People can't help how they are born. I've seen nasty people who deserve the title of 'devil' yet they have no horns on their heads. I can also assure you that every member of the sect I have seen, have been decent people who only want to be able to life their lives in peace."

"And this spread of the sect was due to the government?"

"Mistreatment of the sect by the government, and Lady Himari's work to stop the cruelty and harm caused by it, yes," Kouta explained.

The Monseigneur digested this information then asked, Lucy, "Lady, you were one who the government held? They released you?"

"I broke out," Lucy stated.

"I would imagine they would shoot you to stop your escape."

"They tried, and I killed them," Lucy said.

"Monseigneur, you can see why Lady Himari was needed," Kouta said quickly. "The situation could have become mass chaos."

"Indeed," the Monseigneur agreed. "So Lady Himari is keeping the sect ... contained and at peace?"

"She was," Lucy said in a hard tone, "Until your monk attacked her."

"All of the sect now hold to Lady Himari's teachings," Kouta said pointedly. "I can tell you with complete honesty that all the Yukaita sect want, is to live in peace. Would you help us with that, Monseigneur?"

"Peace and good will is always best," the Monseigneur said automatically.

They were silent for a moment. It went on long enough that Kouta asked, "Your thoughts, Monseigneur?"

The Monseigneur slowly said, "I must pray and ask for guidance. I was not expecting ... this."

"Did you read the Yukaita history book?" Lucy asked.

The Monseigneur nodded. "Yes. I must admit I was taken aback by some of the things I read. The section about the Time of Agony, refers to the government experiments on the children of your sect, yes?"

"That's right," Lucy said.

Suddenly Lucy looked up at the door. A few second later the door opened. The waitress appeared with Mariko beside her. Offering them a nervous smile, Mariko asked, "Is everything OK?"

"Fine. What are you doing here?" Kouta asked.

Wincing, Mariko said, "Sorry, Papa, but we were worried, so we came to see if you and Mama Lucy were going to be OK."

"Who is we?" Kouta asked.

With a shrug of her shoulder, Mariko said, "Just, me, Hisoka, Kanae and Mama Nana. Don't worry, Mama Yuka is watching ... everyone else."

"If I may," the Monseigneur asked. "This girl is your daughter?"

Kouta made the introductions then added, "and they should be home now."

"Since they are here, why don't they join us for lunch? Waitress, may we expand the order please?" the Monseigneur asked.

Kouta wasn't happy that they showed up, but it did give him a good feeling that they had come to watch out for them. "Mariko would you go get everyone?" he asked.

"Thank you, Papa!" Mariko said cheerfully, then bowed to the Monseigneur. "And thank you, sir!"

.

Another table was brought in, The Monseigneur smiled and was pleasant to everyone. Kouta kept an eye on his reactions. The man did not look pleased with the multiple wives concept, but he did hold a solid conversation with Kanae about the Yukaita history he'd read. Kanae eagerly explained some of their teachings. Between Kanae and Mariko pressing the Monseigneur, they ensured that he knew well that they were taught to never hurt people with mind hands, and always help people who needed it.

The walk in the garden brought a smile to the Monseigneur's face as he watched the girls run and fawn over the flowers they discovered. At the end of their meeting, the Monseigneur took Kouta and Lucy to the side.

"I must spend some time in prayer to ... absorb all this. I can assure you that there will be no trouble to you from us," the Monseigneur told them. He then raised a finger and added in a mock-lecture tone, "Although you may count on us to try and save your souls. That is my job, you understand."

"I understand," Kouta said with a grin.

"And I thank you for this opportunity, Lady Lucy," the Monseigneur said with a bow. "Through the fine raising of your children, you have proven we have nothing to fear from the sect. However, I do fear for your soul. You harbor great anger. I beg you to release your anger through forgiveness and cleanse your soul."

"Thank you for your concern, Monseigneur, and thank you for listening," Lucy said sincerely.

Kouta and Lucy waved as the Monseigneur left.

"Hey Papa!" Kanae said as she ran up to them. "There's a shop that sells the kind of flowers they have in the gardens. Can we get some for home?"

"Papa! Hisoka and I want to go visit the place we ate the last time we here here. Is that OK?" Mariko asked.

"The last time you were here?" Kouta asked with a raised eyebrow.

With a shrug, Hisoka sheepishly said, "This town is where we ran away to."

"Yeah, we slept in a box not far from here. That was kinda cold and wet," Mariko added.

"Lucy, do you want to come with us to the flower shop?" Nana asked.

Kouta and Lucy looked at each other.

"So much for the quiet time alone," Lucy grumbled.

"We're staying the night, just us two," Kouta promised her. "I'll go call Yuka and let her know everything is OK." To everyone, Kouta announced, "OK, go see what you want. We'll all meet at the train station at three. No one be late!"

"OK, Papa!" came a chorus, then they headed out to their separate destinations.

Lucy paused to hug Kouta and give him a kiss. "Thank you so much for coming with me." Casting him a crooked smile, she added, "I'll thank you properly later on tonight."

"I can't wait," Kouta said with a grin.

.

Upon arriving back at the monastery, Monseigneur Inoue went to Brother Samuru's room. Once Brother Samuru let him in, he clasped his hands and said, "Forgive me for interrupting your prayers, Brother. There are items I would like to share with you."

"Yes, your Eminence?"

"I have just returned from a meeting with Lady Lucy and her family. You were correct, they are indeed mountain devils," the Monseigneur explained.

"I knew as much in my heart," Samuru replied.

"Of course. What you didn't know, I discovered on the news, and reading old newspapers, as well as in the Yukaita history book. This is much more complex that just ridding the world of devils, Brother," the Monseigneur said evenly. "It appears God has taken a hand in the matter. The devils have taken steps to attempt to see the light. It may well be your trip to Kamakura was divine guidance to alert us. We must support our Father's work."

"What do we do?"

"I must spend time in prayer and meditation to ask for guidance. I just thought you should know, Brother, that you have served God well. We have a great task before us, and we must proceed only with proper guidance." The Monseigneur then left Samuru to his prayers.

.

Lady Himari gapped at Nana. "What do you mean, Kouta's not coming home tonight?" she asked in a whine.

More serious, but just as frantic, Lady Sakura said, "Lady Nana, Lady Lucy HAS to come back and run the center. I will beg her on my knees if I have to, but her sect needs her!"

"Will Kouta be home in time for work tomorrow?" Yuka asked anxiously.

Taken aback by the assault, Nana gapped at them and said, "Hold on, OK? I'm sure they will be back in the morning."

"Give them some time by themselves, please?" Kanae asked as she walked by.

"Really, the world isn't going to fall apart tonight without them," Mariko added as she walked by on their other side.

Yuka spun to speak to Mariko, but Kanae spoke up first saying, "And we ARE on birth control, Mama Yuka," which got both girls giggling as they ran off.

"Teenagers!" Yuka growled as she eyed Hisoka.

Hisoka threw his hands up and said, "I won't be a pervert tonight, honest!"

"Just ... go do something" Yuka snapped then quickly added, "And NOT with our girls!"

Nana couldn't help but let out a giggle. Seeing Yuka's frown swing her way, she said, "I'm sure they will be home in the morning. Everyone calm down. Lady Sakura, I'm sure Lucy has every intention of returning to the community center."

"Of course she will. Lucy has guidance from Yukaita, she'll do what's right," Lady Himari said confidently.

"We all have guidance from Yukaita," Lady Sakura said dryly.

"Not from Yukaita herself," Lady Himari said sternly. "Lady Lucy may not be a White Robe, but she does have divine guidance. Give her your full support, Lady Sakura."

"Lady Himari," Lady Sakura said softly, seeing she was completely serious.

"Your refusal to help Lady Lucy in attempting peace with a long time enemy, as well as letting her go into danger alone, is a disgrace your robes," Lady Himari said in a flash of anger. "That will not happen again, do you understand?"

Lady Himari's sudden return to her serious self, as well as her eyes coloring in anger, took everyone by surprise. For the first time in days, she was acting like the Lady Himari they all knew.

Lady Sakura flushed all the way back to her ears. "Please, forgive me. I will be as you say, Lady Himari," she said meekly as she bowed.

"Thank you," Lady Himari said nodding her head in a bow. Her face then crinkled up into a cute frown as she said, "I just wish Kouta was home."


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you sure this is what you want for your birthday?" Hisoka asked as he looked at the Karaoke box for sale.

Mariko grabbed his arm and said, "Yes! You're working, and we really don't have time to learn to play music, so this is the best we can do. I think they'll love it."

Hisoka frowned at her. "And all you want for your birthday is to sing for your parents," he said to be sure he had it right.

"Yes. Every year, we celebrate my birthday, but not once have they celebrated their anniversary." Mariko explained. "This year, I want to do something for them. But we CAN'T let them know. It has to be a surprise."

"Their anniversary is on the same day as your birthday?" Hisoka asked. "So, they've been married..."

"Seventeen years."

Hisoka eyed her and said, "But, you're going to be seventeen."

"It's complicated, but yes, I was born the same day they were wed."

"Your family never does anything ordinary, do they?"

"Nope, and I'm fine with that," Mariko said proudly.

"OK, I can afford the box, but what music do we get?"

.

Mariko told him the name, but the store didn't have it. Mariko had to head home, it was her turn to make dinner. Hisoka kept searching for the song. In the third music store, he did find piano music, but no lyrics. The clerk got on his computer and found the lyrics and printed them out for him. Hisoka was satisfied until he looked at the words.

They were in another language.

"Ummm, what language is this?" he asked.

The clerk looked at it and said, "I can get you a translation, but you won't be able to sing to it. At least, not sing and match the rhythm of the music."

"Great," Hisoka grumbled. "So, you don't have a CD or flash drive with the music on it either?"

"Sorry, sir. But we do have piano lessons, if you'd like to learn how to play," the clerk said hopefully.

Hisoka frowned. "But, it's only for this one song," he said.

"Then I can teach you that one song," the clerk replied.

Hisoka knew there was a piano at the center. He also knew Mariko would be disappointed if he came home empty handed. "Can we do it in seven weeks? It's really important."

"If you try hard, yes. Do you have a piano available for your use?"

"The center has one I can use."

"Then you should be fine, Sir! I'll make you a cheat-sheet to help you along since you can't read music. But you must practice at it every day." the clerk cautioned.

Hisoka figured live music would be better than canned, that was as long as he didn't screw up and played it properly. He was sure Mariko would like that also. "OK, but is this going to cost much?" he asked with a wince.

"Our hourly rate is very reasonable, and with the cheat sheet and a piano you can use, you should be playing like a master in weeks," the clerk said happily. "If you have time this evening, we can get you started."

.

"Where is Hisoka?" Yuka asked as the family sat down at dinner.

"He's working late today," Mariko offered. "I'll go get him after dinner."

"This job is beginning to interfere with school work," Kouta stated. "I can understand Hisoka's desire to make his own money, but he can't afford to have poor grades."

"We know, Papa," Mariko said quickly. "And I make sure he studies when he gets home. His grades won't suffer, honest."

Casting Mariko a wary eye, Nana asked, "Mariko, you are not pushing him to work this hard, are you?"

"Oh no, Mama Nana. His boss ... just needs some extra help for a while. This won't be permanent."

"Just make sure these late nights don't become a habit," Yuka said as she eyed Mariko.

"They won't honest, Mama Yuka."

"Is Hisoka eating dinner someplace?" Lucy asked.

Mariko stared at Mama Lucy, she hadn't thought about Hisoka missing dinner.

"Mariko!" Nana cried.

"It's not my fault!" Mariko cried back.

"Mariko's right, that's not her fault," Kouta said, then added as he looked at Mariko, "I do want to discuss this with Hisoka as soon as he gets home."

"Yes, Papa," Mariko said, feeling ashamed of herself. Hisoka was at that music store for her, it was her fault.

.

Mariko ran to the music store with a packed dinner for Hisoka. Leaping over intersections, and cutting every corner she could, she half flew down the streets. Coming to the last corner, she flung herself around a pole with her mind hands to make the corner. As she came down to hit the ground running, the store was right in front of her.

Looking into the store window were four men in brown robes with bowl haircuts just like Hisoka's uncle had.

"Gaahh!" Mariko cried as she skidded to a stop. Her feet slipped, she landed on her butt to stare up at the four who were staring down on her. Four against one, was all she could think of as she gapped up at them.

The young man closest to her smiled and held his hand out. "Are you all right, Miss?" he asked.

Mariko scrambled up and stepped back, still gapping at them.

"We are monks, we won't hurt you," the young man said reassuringly.

"That's what Samuru said," Mariko replied. "Please let me by, I just want to go in the store."

The others bantered the name briefly as the young man opened the door for her. "You are welcome to go in, Miss. We mean you no harm," he assured her.

Not trusting them, Mariko asked, "Why are you here?"

"We heard they have the music to a lovely song that we cherish," one monk said.

"Yes, we have sung it in our choir, but we would also like to add the music as well."

Holding the door open, the young monk tipped his head and said, "Listen, someone is playing it right now." He then waved a hand for Mariko to go in. "Ladies first. You must hear this beautiful music!"

Mariko entered, rather she walked up to the door, shot past the monks, then paused inside. Yes, she recognized it, but that couldn't be Hisoka playing! As she walked to the practice room, the music stopped. Mariko opened the door to see the instructor get up, and Hisoka retake his seat at the piano.

"Focus on the first part," the man told Hisoka, then looked up at Mariko. "Welcome, lady and gentlemen, I do have a class going on here. If you could wait in the store please," he said with a gentle smile.

Mariko felt the monks behind her. She went over to Hisoka and held her hand out. "Hisoka, we have to go. Papa said he wants us home."

"But I have a half hour..." Hisoka fell silent as he looked past Mariko to see the monks smiling at him. "Oh shit," he whispered.

"Yeah, we have to go," Mariko insisted.

"Please do not let us interrupt," one of the monks said. "Young man, you are learning to play?"

"Only this one song," Hisoka said as he got up. He pulled Mariko behind him. "We don't want any trouble," he told them.

The monks looked at each other. "Why would you think we have any reason to cause trouble?" the older monk asked.

"Because the last time we saw one of you, he knocked Lady Himari down. You try to hurt Mariko ... and you'll be sorry," Hisoka stated.

One of the monks eyes widened in understanding. "You're Hisoka, Brother Samuru's nephew!" he said in triumph.

"So that means..." another monk said as he looked past Hisoka.

Hisoka didn't give him time to finish. "So that means if you do anything to us, Mama Lucy will kick your ass!" he replied in warning.

"What can I say to prove we mean no harm to you?" the younger monk asked.

The older monk put a hand on his shoulder. "Brother, I understand the young Ladies' apprehension now. They are of the Yukaita sect. Correct?"

"Followers?" another monk asked.

"No THE sect. The ones Father Yamato told us would be here." The older monk explained. He bowed to Hisoka and Mariko and said, "Please, forgive us. We truly mean no harm. We only came to hear that beautiful music we so love."

"I only came to learn to play it," Hisoka said, eyeing them. "You .. wouldn't know how to sing it... would you?"

"Oh yes! It would be a great pleasure for us to sing it for you! Will you please play again?"

Hisoka let the instructor take the piano seat. He stood by Mariko as the monks lined up side by side and sang as the instructor played. The monks sang loud and clear. It was one of the most beautiful things Hisoka had ever heard.

"We have to sing that for my parents anniversary," Mariko said.

Hisoka mind was working overtime. These monks knew how to sing it, and he figured their deeper voices with Mariko's high, light voice would make a great combination. Once the song was over, he asked, "Ummm, Brothers? Could we ask a really big favor of you?"


	32. Chapter 32

Lucy sat in the center's office after school, going over the month's finances. This boring work had become her domain also. As she ran the figures, for some reason she started thinking back to when she was little, sitting in the alcove with Kouta as the rain poured down. She caught herself humming the music box tune.

It was one of the few times she had wished would go on forever. Just her and Kouta, sitting out the rain and listening to his music box. She grinned as she remembered the water fight they had at the zoo. They'd laid their clothes out to dry, and had hummed that same tune. Her most cherished memories with Kouta were also shared with that music box. A tear formed in her eye as she began humming it to herself. Why she thought of it now, she had no idea. She was happy she did. She thought about the stone stairs overlooking the beach, where they had hummed that tune together, and many years later, where Kouta had confessed his love for her, despite what she had done.

As she thought about that glorious kiss, she stopped humming, but the tune kept playing in her head. There was a pause, and it started again. Lucy perked up and listened. It wasn't in her head, she thought she heard soft piano music.

Lucy shot up and went to go see who was playing the piano. When she got to the first floor, the music had stopped. By the time she got to the rec hall where the piano was, there was no one there.

looking around the empty room, she whispered, "Thank you for the memories," to whoever it had been. She then got back to work.

.

Nana had decided to do some shopping after school. Kanae had gone home to help Mama Yuka, so Nana took Kouta and Chika with her. Nana had been curious as to what work Kanae had to do that kept her from shopping. Normally Kanae loved to shop.

"Mama Nana , look, it's Kanae!" Chika said as they passed a cafe window.

Sure enough, Kanae was sitting at a table with a monk. Their ice cream floats went untouched as they were engaged in what looked to be heavy conversation. Nana watched Kanae jab the table with a finger as she made her point, to which the monk shook his head and waved a hand in the air as he made his point.

What was Kanae doing talking to a monk?

"Mama, can we go see if Kanae wants to shop with us?" Chika asked.

"I think Kanae is busy, we'll see her later," Nana said, and led her children on down the street.

Nana went down the block, got the vegetables, and a toy animal for Chika. Junior then said, "Hey, Mama Nana? Isn't that Mariko and Hisoka with those monks over there?"

Nana Looked. Across the street, a monk held the door to a music store as Mariko went in, followed by Hisoka, then the monks. They were all taking like they were best friends. Nana noted this, resisting the urge to go see what was up. Something was going on. Nana had to trust that her daughters knew what they were doing.

.

In the church sanctuary, Father Yamato frowned at Brother Junso. "You wish to attend a birthday party?"

"Yes," the younger monk said eagerly. "We were invited to sing, and since we are here to understand the Yuakita sect better, we thought this would be a good opportunity."

"Who's birthday is it? I take it one of the ... Yukaita sect will be there."

"I'm sure many will be there," the older Brother, Yasou said. "The party is for Lady Mariko, but she is planning a surprise anniversary present for her parents. A most wonderful and holy song!"

"Lady Mariko? She is a mountain devil?" Father Yamato asked.

"We have seen no devilish behavior, Father. She and her sister, Lady Kanae, are well mannered and kind."

Father Yamato raised an eyebrow at them. "You are aware that Lady Kanae is a known mountain devil? That means this Lady Mariko is also, along with her parents. Brothers, we are to find information about them. Not ... consort with them!"

"Father, I have spoken at length with Lady Kanae. Yes, they do hold different beliefs, but she is a good, kind and intelligent person," Brother Junso insisted. "When we first saw Lady Mariko," he said with a smile, "She was afraid of us! We had to convince her we meant no harm."

"She is afraid you will expose them for what they really are!" Father Yamato stated. "Brothers, devils can be very devious. If they lure you to this birthday party, what's to stop them from ... doing whatever they wish to you? You must remember, you've yet to see the older devils, and we do not know their true intentions."

"Father, please, let me bring Lady Kanae here. You will see we have nothing to fear." Brother Junso said.

Father Yamato let out a huff and shook his head. "Out of the question. You will all spend time in meditation and ask yourselves why you seek to go into the lion's mouth. I have requested to speak with the head mountain devil. You shall see what happens then."

.

Lucy found Lady Himari right where she thought she would be, sitting by Kouta as Kouta helped Junior with his school work. Lady Himari bore a dazed smile as she watched them. At least she was dressed in one of Yuka's house dresses, and not her pink bath robe.

"Lady Himari I need to talk to you for a moment."

Lady Himari shifted her gaze to Lucy. "Yes?" she asked in a light tone.

"By ourselves, please," Lucy said and extended her hand.

Lady Himari took her hand and got up. Lucy led her on a slow walk down the hallway. Not sure how to start, she asked, "When that monk attacked you, the energy he used wasn't mind hands, was it?"

Lady Himari hugged herself and tensed up. "No, it was ... more like a wash of energy," she said meekly. "It got between my mind hands."

That made sense. "And that is how he knocked you down, you were trying to defend against mind hands?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I was..." Lady Himari's voice trailed off.

"You didn't know what to defend against. This was more like say, someone throwing water at you."

"Yes! A large amount, it slipped between my hands," Lady Himari agreed.

"I got that part," Lucy said.

Gazing at Lucy curiously, Lady Himari asked, "Why do you want to know? Are they coming back"

"They are already here," Lucy stated. "I've been asked to meet Father Yamato at the church."

Lady Himari gasped and gripped Lucy's arm. "No! You can't! What if they attack you too? Lady Lucy, we need you!"

"They are here. We deal with them now, or after someone else has been attacked," Lucy said in a hard tone.

"But ... take all the White Robes with you. They will go with you this time," Lady Himari said quickly.

Lucy stopped, looked at Lady Himari and asked her most pressing question. "What happened to you, really? I find it hard to believe getting knocked on your ass has screwed you up so badly. I've been beat worse than that, so has Nana. Neither one of us changed like you have. What did that blow do to you?"

Lady Himari gapped at Lucy. She then looked away. Slowly, she said, "I always believed Yukaita was watching over me. As long as I was doing her work, she would shield me from harm. Yukaita ... let me get hit. That has to be a sign that ..."

CRACK

Lucy smacked Lady Himari hard across the face. Lady Himari stumbled back against the wall and stared at her.

"Did Yukaita just desert you then?" Lucy asked in a growl. "No, she didn't! I just smacked you, that was all that happened. You should know very well that we depend upon ourselves, no one else! Yukaita is NOT going to come rescue us when we're in trouble. Doesn't being a White Robe mean putting your life on the line? Guess what, that means you may get hurt, you may die." Lucy got louder as her anger rose. "You got your ass kicked, big deal! You can either pull it together and lead the community, or you can go back to your corner and cower in fear." Lucy moved to storm away, then spun back and said, "If you want to pull the covers over your head and hope trouble goes away, then don't do it in Kouta's bed. MY husband is too good for you!"

Stomping away, Lucy passed Mariko and Kanae, who stared at her from a doorway.

.

Lucy picked up Lady Mitsu at the community center and explained how that attack the monks used worked as they walked to the church. Discussing it, they agreed that keeping their mind hands close together and in a 'V' in front of them should deflect the energy away from them. The only danger would be to anyone who happened to be behind them to the sides.

"Lady Sakura should be with us, at least. If not all the White Robes," Lady Mitsu said nervously.

Lucy chuckled and said, "I'm going to have a hard enough time. I don't need her looking down on me."

"Lady Sakura did apologize for her indiscretion," Lady Mitsu said.

"Lady Sakura is full of herself, and that's the last thing I need to deal with," Lucy stated. "We need to be wary, and we need to keep our ears and minds open. These monks claim they come in peace. We'll give them every chance to prove it."

"Yukaita, be with us," Lady Mitsu said quietly.

"Forget Yukaita," Lucy said sternly, "Focus on keeping your wits about you."

.

Lucy walked up to the iron grates of the church gate and looked inside. The courtyard was empty. She tried one of the gates, it opened. Scanning the courtyard, Lucy led the way to the heavy oak doors. She knocked and waited.

The door opened. A monk bowed and said, "Welcome, I am Brother Hiro. Please, come in," as he moved to the side.

Lucy noted that in the large cathedral style sanctuary, another monk was kneeling before the alter. In the pews close to him, a monk sat with his head down. Besides the monk who opened the door, another stood on her other side. She could feel Lady Mitsu's mind hands come out and wrap herself protectively.

"Is Father Yamato available?" Lucy asked, unconcerned.

"Yes, Lady...?"

"I am Lady Lucy, this is Lady Mitsu," Lucy supplied.

"Ahh yes, right this way, Lady Lucy," the monk said pleasantly as he gestured toward the alter.

Lucy and Mitsu walked side by side up the isle. She noted two monks followed them a respectful distance behind. She also noted Lady Mitsu was tightly wrapped in protective mind hands.

The monk at the alter rose, crossed himself, the turned to face them. "I am Father Yamato, welcome to God's house," he said in a formal tone.

Lucy stopped at the second row of benches, short of the monk who sat with his head down. "Welcome to Kamakura, Father," she said evenly. "I hope you are enjoying your stay."

Father Yamato offered a tight smile. "It is always a pleasure to do God's work. May I ask what work you do, Lady Lucy?"

"I teach children and try to keep problems from arising. Are you going to be a problem, Father?" Lucy asked evenly.

"If God's work is a problem, then I am afraid so. You see, Lady Lucy, it is our duty to try to save people's souls," Father Yamato said as he eyed her.

"Interesting," Lucy mussed. "So who's soul is safe? The one who tends to their own affairs and helps their neighbors, or the one who tries to impress their will upon others?"

Father Yamato scowled at her.

"Lady Lucy, if I may suggest," Lady Mitsu said meekly, "It can be established that we each have a different philosophy. Perhaps we should talk in more general terms of public welfare?"

"I would think a test of intent would be more productive," Father Yamato stated. "Brother Samuru, would you please stand up?"

The monk just on front of Lucy got up and faced her. Upon seeing him, her mind hands came out, poised to rip into him.

"The attacker of innocent women returns," Lucy growled.

Samuru stood stonic, not acknowledging her.

"Would Lady Himari hear Brother Samuru's apology?" Father Yamato asked.

"I don't think so," Lucy said with a snort. "He's not getting near her again, unless you do want trouble." Shifting her gaze to look at Father Yamato, and still keep an eye on Samuru, she asked, "Is that all you came to do? Test me to see if I will kill him?"

"I am offering an apology, not violence," Father Yamato said.

"Yet in your actions, you are doing your best to invite violence," Lucy replied. "Go on, take your strike like you want to. Both of you should probably strike together if you want any chance of success."

"Father?" a monk behind Lucy asked fearfully.

"I was told your sect is trying to see the light," Father Yamato said. "I intend to find out if that is true."

"Lady Lucy, we should take our leave," Lady Mitsu said nervously as she flicked her eyes at the monks.

"No," Lucy mussed. "I am curious, the good father here is tempting us to violence. Yet, the only ones who have been violent is them," she said, glaring at Samuru. "It's like they have to prove something." Looking at the monks around her, Lucy added, "Father, now is your best time, we're outnumbered. If you want to know if you can beat us, you won't get a better chance."

"I will not initiate a conflict," Father Yamato said.

"You already have," Lucy stated loudly. "What you will do now, is either back up your words with action, or stop this nonsense! If you came to fight, then fight! If you came to talk, then do not antagonize me further!"

Father Yamato looked at Lucy for a moment, then said, "Brother Samuru, leave us, please."

"Yes, Father," Borther Samuru said. He paused and bowed to Lucy. "I am truly sorry for my horrid behavior. Please tell Lady Himari that I would like the chance to apologize to her."

Lucy nothed his words did not match his tone. Someone had told him to come here and say that. She watched him leave, then asked, "Well? I don't have all day. What are your intentions in Kamakura, Father?"

"To observe you, and determine what is needed to be done," Father Yamato stated.

"I see," Lucy said, noting he avoided answering her question. "Here is what will happen, Father. You will behave yourselves while in Kamakura. If I hear of a single incident of a monk attacking or harassing anyone for any reason, I will be back, and it won't be to talk. Do I make myself clear?" Lucy said sternly.

"We have only peaceful intentions," Father Yamato assured her.

"Keep it that way," Lucy told him. "Come, Lady Mitsu, we're leaving." Lucy turned and walked between the monks who quickly stepped out of her way. She swung the double doors fully open with her mind hands, and shut them after her and Lady Mitsu were outside.

Watching the door shut by themselves, Father Yamato said, "Brothers, that is a mountain devil. Couldn't you just feel the hate radiating from her? Tell me, would you be comfortable in a room full of her kind?"

"Father, Lady Lucy said that we initiated the ... misunderstanding. Is that so?" Brother Yasou asked.

"Brother Samuru did act in haste. Apparently, forgiveness is not in their culture."

"The feeling I got from Lady Kanae and Lady Mariko, is that they are afraid we will attack them again," Brother Junso offered. "And it appears to be they have reason to feel that way. I believe we should make every effort to prove we mean no harm."

"Father? What I just saw when they left? Is it wise to provoke them?" Brother Yasou asked.

"Satan's own power is what they posses," Father Yamato stated. "Fear not Satan, but believe in God."

"Belief and trust in God is only right, but perhaps we should treat the Yuakiata sect gently?" Brother Yasou asked.

"We will observe and record, Brothers. That is our duty. The rest is in God's hands."

Quietly, Brother Junso said to Brother Yasou, "I take it that was the 'Mama Lucy' who would 'kick our ass' if we touched Lady Mariko."

"Yes, brother, and I do believe she would."


	33. Chapter 33

"You want to do WHAT?" Lucy gasped as she stared at Mariko.

Mariko shrugged sheepishly. "Mama Lucy, we've met Brother Junso, Yasou, Hiro and Tanaki. They seem like nice guys, and I thought it would be good to have them come to my birthday party."

"They are good guys, Mama Lucy," Kanae agreed.

Offhand, Nana asked, "So which one was it you were talking with in the cafe?"

"That was Brother Junso," Kanae said brightly. "He's a bit confused, but he is honest and kind."

"You were talking with them?" Lucy asked as she stared at Kanae. More sternly, she said, "I don't want you near them. Any of you!"

"But Mama Lucy, it's not like they tried to hurt us," Kanae said.

"And they are helping us ... with a school project," Mariko added.

"I'm sure they are. Right up until the time they deem you 'evil', and what Samuru did to Lady Himari, happens to you," Lucy countered.

"Mariko, Kanae? I think you should be careful too," Kouta added. "I'm not saying you can't talk to them, but when you do, make sure someone is there with you. These people are not our friends. You have to remember that."

"But they are our friends," Kanae countered. "Papa, those brothers have been nothing but kind to us. If they were going to attack us, they have had plenty of chances to do so."

"When I ran into them outside the music store, I was alone and there were four of them. If they didn't hurt me then, why would they now?" Mariko asked.

"I think it's OK," Nana piped up. "After all, they have been talking with these monks already. Maybe inviting them to the party will help everyone get along. Right, Yuka?"

Yuka frowned in thought. "I want to speak to these monks before we go inviting them to a family event."

"My thoughts also," Kouta agreed.

"I think it would be a big mistake," Lucy said flatly. Seeing the way Kouta and Nana looked at her, she let out a huff and said, "All right, but we do need to talk to them first."

.

Kanae waited outside the restaurant waiting for the monks. Inside, her family, minus Kouta Junior and Chika, were waiting at the long table. Lady Himari was back home with Kouta Junior, helping to watch Chika. She wasn't sure if Lady Himari was taking care of Kouta Junior, or the other way around. Ever since Lucy yelled at Lady Himari, she had seemed to close even more into herself. Kanae had been hoping, as she was sure Mama Lucy was, that such a stern talk would shake Lady Himari out of whatever was wrong with her. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect.

Seeing another monk leading Junso and the others towards her , Kanae got up and waved as she approached them.

"Hi Brothers!" Kanae called. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Greetings, Lady Kanae," Junso said with a bright smile.

The lead monk stepping in front of him. "I am Father Yamato, Lady. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, not at all looking pleased.

"Greetings, Father," Kanae said with a fast bow. "Guys, look, Mama Lucy is not in the best of moods. We kinda got her to agree to let you come to the party, but it's really important you be nice to her, OK?"

"Lady Lucy is your mother," Father Yamato said, not sounding pleased about that either.

Kane frowned at him. "Yes, and I just asked if you could be nice. Come on, it's important," she begged.

"We will do our best," Brother Yasou said brightly as he stepped around Father Yamato.

"This should be interesting," Father Yamato stated.

Kanae cast him a wary glance as she said, "We already have a table. Seating is boy, girl, boy, girl, if that is all right."

"Holy boys with Yukaita girls," Father Yamato said dryly.

"Papa and Hisoka are here too," Kanae said, not sure what to make of him. "Did you have a bad day, Father?"

Her question made the monks chuckle. A stern look from Father Yamato quieted them. "Lead the way, Lady," he said.

.

At the long table, Kouta sat with Yuka on one side, Lucy on the other, then an empty chair between Lucy and Nana, and another empty chair beyond her. Hisoka sat an the end on the other side beside Mariko. Two chairs down from Mariko, Lady Mitsu sat, followed by three empty chairs.

Ushering the monks in, Kanae took her chair two chairs down from Lady Mitsu. Brother Junso held her chair for her, then settled down in between her and Lady Mitsu. Father Yamato hesitated, then took the chair between Mariko and Lady Matsu, which put him across from Lucy. The other brothers settled in on either side of Nana. The brothers greeting the family, and introductions were exchanged, except for Lucy and Father Yamato.

"Father," Lucy said evenly with a slight tip of her head.

"Lady Lucy," Father Yamato said with a touch of curtness in his voice.

Seeing the tension between them, Brother Junso piped up with, "What a wonderful, large family! You are all related, correct?"

"I'm not part of this family, just a friend" Lady Mistu explained.

"Are you all truly brothers" Nana asked.

"Brothers in the cloth, Lady," Yasou explained with a smile.

"This is sightly confusing, Sir Kouta. Which of these women is your wife?" Father Yamato asked pointedly.

Remaking the introductions, Kouta said, "This is my wife, Yuka. I believe you've met my wife, Lucy, and that is my wife, Nana."

"What are you confused about?" Lucy asked as she eyed the Father.

"The apparent disregard for God's law," Father Yamato said with a fake attempt at a smile.

"Father, have you ever raised children?" Nana asked.

"I am celibate," Father Yamato said proudly.

"Then you have never dealt with emotional affairs or women, is that right?" Nana asked.

"I concern myself only with holy matters."

"So, you never had any children, or have ever dealt with them either, correct?" Nana pressed.

"I have not."

"Then how can you judge, or even speak about those of us who do?" Nana asked as she watched him.

"We hold to Yukaita's law," Lady Mistu said. "Yukaita says that multiple mothers in a house eases the mother's tasks and assures children are cared for properly."

"There is an old proverb, Father," Kouta said, "Never judge a man until you've walked a mile in his footsteps. Are you familiar with it?"

"I am afraid not."

"How about 'do unto others, as you would have them do unto you'? Are you familiar with THAT?" Kanae asked.

Father Yamato froze.

"That was very good, Lady Kanae!" Junso said quickly. "See Father? Lady Kanae has already learned quotes from the bible."

"That is only common sense," Kanae told him with a smirk. "If you treat people decently, then you can expect the same in return. It is the same with 'help thy neighbor'. If you offer assistance to those in need, then the same courtesy will be extended to you if you are in need."

"But you DO agree that if such directives comes from a higher power, then such behavior should be expected," Junso countered.

"If you mean teachers, absolutely," Kanae agreed. "Yukaita instructs us to be loving and supportive of our family and good to our neighbors. That is all that should need to be said. Doesn't all those quotes mean the exact same thing? Yukaita gives us the guidelines, it is up to us to put them into use. Does God come down and whisper everything you're suppose to in your ear?"

"Through his words, yes."

"So your god treats you like children all your lives." Kanae concluded.

"We are all God's children."

"But we do grow up," Kanae countered. "You see, that is one of the main differences between us. Yukaita knows people grow up. By the very word, 'children', your god does too, but he wants you to stay as children. Don't you see anything wrong with that?"

"Lady Kanae," Brother Yasou said, "You must agree that you will be your father's child as long as you live. It is the same with God, we will always be his children, no matter how old we get."

"Yes, I will always be my Papa's daughter," Kanae agreed. "As I grow up though, he has treated me more as an adult, and not as a child. If your god is a true deity, then don't you think he should also acknowledge the fact you get older and wiser?"

"And here I though were were going to be discussing a birthday party," Yuka mussed.

Laughter broke out, some light, and some forced.

"Lady Kanae has indeed learned how to present a solid argument," Brother Junso said as he chuckled. "Not totally correct, mind you, but still very well presented."

"As do you, Brother Junso," Kanae replied. "There is much truth in what you say, but it is not all truth."

Kouta spoke up with, "Yuka is right, I'd like to talk about Mariko's birthday party. She has invited all of you. I can see that Brother Junso and Kanae are having a good time trying to save each other, but I have to say we all are concerned about not having any problems on Mariko's special day."

"I can honestly say we would cause no difficulties," Father Yamato stated. "I would ask the same assurance from all of you."

"So you do agree that meeting in a social affair is a good thing?" Mariko asked. "If we understand each other, there will be no cause for hard feelings, right?"

Father Yamato looked at her and nodded. "I believe it is best if we do understand each other," he said crisply.

"I think we will all have good feelings that day," Brother Yasou said confidently. "Sir Kouta, you have fine children, and it is clear that you ... and your wives have done a decent job raising them."

Nana smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Brother." Turning to Lucy, she said, "See, they are not as bad as you think they are."

"Lady Lucy," Brother Hiro said, "Please, do not condemn all of us due to the bad behavior of one brother, who is attempting to apologize. We know you went through what you call, the Time of Agony. May we let that agony pass, and continue with the joy of living?"

"He's right, Lucy," Nana said. "And if Samuru does apologize, then Hisoka will be able to see his uncle. Samuru is the only family Hisoka has left."

"Do I gotta?" Hisoka said softly.

Mariko eyed him. "Yes. I'm sure Samuru feels terrible about it. How would you feel if you did something and he didn't forgive you?"

"I suppose," Hisoka said quietly. Looking down at his wrist, Hisoka noted the time. His eyes widened. "Mariko, we're going to be late!"

Mariko snapped her head up and grinned nervously as she said, "Ummm, yes, we're due to work on that school project," she said, emphasizing 'school project'. "Brothers, if you would assist us?"

"OH yes!" Brother Yasou said quickly. "Father, if you would excuse us?"

"Please excuse us, it has been a pleasure meeting all of you," Brother Junso said as he got up. "Shall we go, Lady Kanae?"

Kane got up and wearing the same nervous grin, said, "It was good to meet you, Father Yamato. Papa, we are going to be late... if it's OK..."

Kouta and Father Yamato gave their permission, and a crowd headed for the door. As they filed out and heading down the street at a fast walk, Nana eyed them.

"What are they up to?" Nana mussed.

"It is very curious," Father Yamato agreed.

"It is," Kouta agreed. "But I can't help wondering if we should be taking our cues from them," he mussed.


	34. Chapter 34

"Lady Lucy hates me," Lady Himari whined as she sat leaning against the dresser in Mariko's room.

"Not true," Mariko said firmly. Putting a hand on her shoulder she said softly, "Mama Lucy doesn't hate you, but she is very disappointed, and so am I. You're suppose to be Lady Himari, our leader! Everyone looks up to you, you know how to handle ... anything. Whenever anyone has a question about how to handle a problem, the first thing we ask ourselves, is 'what would Lady Himari do'?"

Lady Himari looked up at her. "I ... don't know any more," she said weakly.

"Yes you do," Mariko insisted. "When Mama Lucy slapped you, she was trying to bring you to your senses. We KNOW you're in there, Lady Himari. We need you to come back to us. Mama Lucy is doing her best, but she's not you."

"But ... only Lady Lucy can deal with those monks," Lady Himari said.

Mariko bit her lip, then said, "And she has. Look, my birthday is in a couple days, and monks are going to be there. Not as rivals, but to help me do something for my parent's anniversary. They are working with us, and I would really like to see you there."

Lady Himari gazed at Mariko. "You ... are talking with them?"

"And singing," Mariko said with a smile. "Me, Hisoka and Kanae have been working with them for weeks. I think you will really like what we're going to do. It feels like Yukaita herself has created this music."

"You are so brave, Lady Mariko," Lady Himari said in wonder.

"And so are you," Mariko replied. "You've just forgotten. You need to believe again, in Yukaita and in yourself."

"Mariko, we gotta go!" Kanae called.

Mariko looked out the door, then gave Lady Himari a smile. "Please, remember who you are."

.

In the back room of the music store, Brother Junso looked at the long cards Kanae was making and frowned. "But Lady Kanae, you have it mis-translated. That word is suppose to be 'tongue', not mind," he said.

"The meaning is the same," Kanae replied as she finished painting the words of the line. "After all, what comes from our mouthes starts in our minds, doesn't it?"

"Yes ... but ... that is not what the lyrics say!"

Kanae stood up and frowned at him. "This is a translation, right?" she asked.

"Yes, and you should translate properly," Brother Junso replied.

"This is my translation, this is what those words mean to me, to us," Kanae stated.

"But," Brother Junso began, then waved a hand at the cards in frustration. "Lady Kanae, to change the original words ... is to not grasp the true meaning!"

"I do grasp the meaning, and I think that my translation is better than direct word for word replacement," she said confidently.

Letting out a huff, Brother Junso said, "Lady Kanae, I fear we will always be at odds."

"Could be, or maybe you'll come around to my way of thinking," Kanae said with a grin.

Brother Junso returned her smile. "I must say that while you do hold solid to your misguided faith, I feel I must correct your way of thinking. I will not give up on you, Lady Kanae."

"Nor will I give up on you, Brother Junso," Kanae said softly.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, then Brother Junso said, "Now, shall we make the cards read the true words? For all your wise translation, Father Yamato will have a fit if he sees it."

Casting him a smirk, Kanae said, "Then I'll make sure he doesn't see it. Tell you what, I'll do a direct word for word replacement set so you can use them in church. You want to sing this in church too, correct?"

"We don't need reading cards for the church. The lyrics will be in the programs," Brother Junso explained.

"Programs?" Kanae asked.

"Paper guides, so the congregation can keep up with the service. It tells them when to stand and sing, words to the prayers and when to prayer..."

"You people are really controlling, aren't you?' Kanae asked.

"You don't have program guides for your services?"

"What for? Everyone can hear Lady Himari, or this last week, Lady Sakura, when she speaks and offers prayers. It doesn't take a paper reminder to let people know that when the White Robe giving the service prays, everyone should offer their own prayers as well. Do you like, change it every week or something?"

"Services are usually standard in content."

"What is the need to give people a program, when they know what's going to happen?"

"You have somewhat of a point, but if newcomers enter, the programs will tell them what to expect."

"So, your church people don't talk to each other either then, huh?" Kanae concluded.

Brother Junso chuckled and shook his head. "Lady Kanae, you certainly offer a fresh perspective."

"If you want to see how a service should be performed, come to the center this Sunday morning," Kanae said.

Brother Junso opened his moth to decline, then changed it to, "Very well. I will attend your service, if you will come attend one of ours. I will offer your tythes."

Kanae frowned at him. "You're going to tie me up?" she asked.

"No, offerings. I will supply your offerings. Money for the church," Brother Junso explained.

"Oh. So you control people, and you charge them to hear a service," Kanae said eyeing him warily.

"We don't charge for services. Offerings are donations to keep the church operating. Don't tell me your center doesn't need money to operate," Brother Junso asked.

"Yes, but the White Robes mostly take care of that. Extra things, they just ask for help with. Like when we put the recreation hall in. Papa, Hisoka and Mama Lucy did much of the work, I helped paint, I think it was Ken who did the electrical wiring. The cost ended up to be not very much."

"Where do the White Robes get money? Your congregation doesn't pay them?"

Kanae giggled and said, "No, they charge the city for their services. Lady Himari and Lady Mitsu gets a lot from hospitals for healing people, The center gets money from the police and fire department when White Robes help them. Why would we pay them? Oh wait, let me guess, priests don't do anything to make their own money, right?"

"They do, they are the religious leaders," Brother Junso said defensively.

"Wow, and they only have to work one day a week. What a racket," Kanae said with a giggle.

Brother Junso frowned at her. "I think it's almost time for singing practice," he said and went for the door.

"Brother Junso, are you beginning to see how silly some of your sect's practices are?" Kanae asked as she followed him out.

"Don't MOVE!" a voice barked.

By the counter, a man with a mask swung his gun around to point at them. Kanae jumped in front of Brother Junso. She noted the clerk had his hands up.

"Put that down, now," Kanae said firmly.

The masked man leveled the gun on her. "Shut up, bitch, or I'll put a hole in you!"

"I doubt it," Kanae said with a snort, and took his gun apart.

The man watched the slide fly off the end of his pistol, and pieces fall away.

"On the floor, now!" Kanae commanded.

The man bolted. He got a single step, then the back of his shirt pulled out and he flipped backwards. As he fell, his arms folded behind him and he spun to hit the floor on his face.

Kanae walked over to the counter. "Did you call the police yet?" she asked.

"No ...no, Lady. I shall do that now."

On the floor, the man struggled and spit curses as Brother Junso gapped at him.

"What's going on out here?" Mariko asked as she came out of the practice room.

Kanae waved her away and said, "No big deal, this guy tried to rob the store. I got it."

"A music store? Is he stupid?" Mariko asked.

Kanae shrugged and said, "Could be. He doesn't look the smartest."

"Well, join us as soon as you can," Mariko said, and went back in.

"No big deal?" Brother Junso asked himself. Lady Kanae had just taken down an armed robber. That was no big deal?

The police arrived, took the man away and took statements. They thanked Lady Kanae for her assistance and promised the usual gratuity to the center.

After the police left, Brother Junso asked, "Lady Kanae, weren't you scared? He could have shot you."

Kanae shrugged and said, "Naw, Mama Lucy shot at me with bigger guns than that for practice. He could have shot, but I would have stopped the bullets. No need to worry." She then smiled and asked, "Shall we join the others?"

.

"Father Yamato, I witnessed the most amazing thing!" Brother Junso said as he came up to the desk where Father Yamato was talking to the local priest. As the men looked at him, he said, "Lady Kanae stopped a robbery! She took the man's gun apart, then put him face first on the floor, and never touched him!"

The local priest laughed and said, "I take it you haven't been in Kamakura long? That kind of thing happens regularly. Or did before the crime rate dropped significantly."

"But, Father, she told me she can stop bullets," Brother Junso insisted.

The priest eyed him and said, "You don't watch the news much, do you, Brother?"

"The Yukaita sect do things like that all the time?" Brother Junso asked.

"The first news we got of Lady Himari in the city, was when she helped control a situation at a local hospital. She reattached arms to a nurse and an orderly. When five men armed with machine guns tried to take a child, she destroyed their guns, flipped them upside down, and spanked them. The police picked up forty six bullets off the floor those men shot. She had stopped every one of them," the priest said. With a smirk he added, "The church was filled the next Sunday, praising God for sending us a miracle."

"They have that kind of power?" Brother Junso asked.

"I told you, they have Satan's own power," Father Yamato stated heavily.

Brother Junso gaped at him and asked, "But Father, if they use their power for good, how can it be satanic?"

"Power like that only belongs to God, or Satan."

"Father Yamato," the priest said evenly, "Who are we to say that their power is not bestowed by God? God does work in mysterious ways, and he does not share his plans with us."

"They are heathens! Why would God bestow such power on unbelievers?" Father Yamato asked.

"As I said, God does not share his plans with us. I have talked at length with Lady Himari. Although her .. beliefs are in question, her ideals are not. It is possible that God is trying to teach us a lesson." Turning to Brother Junso, he asked, "What was the Lady's name?"

"Lady Kanae. She is Lady Lucy's daughter."

The priest nodded with a smile. "Yes, she is a good child. She will make a fine White Robe when she is ready," he said.

"You approve of these mountain devils?" Father Yamato asked.

The priest spread his hands out and said, "Whether I approve or not, they are here. From what I have seen, they have done nothing but good for our community. Ask anyone on the street, they will tell you Lady Himari is an angel from God's own fold. When the Yukaita sect was attacked, there was a public outpouring of sympathy. I myself offered prayers for them during services. We collected four hundred fifty thousand yen in donations for the families of those slain. Make no mistakes, Father, the Yukaita sect have the support of the public, and the city government."

Father Yamato saw a very bad sign in this. Something had to be done about these mountain devils.


	35. Chapter 35

Lady Himari sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, deep in thought about what happened. The monk as he made his attack on her, the bright spots to her vision as his attack contacted, and waking up on the floor. Lady Lucy had pinned the monk to the wall, saving her.

Lady Lucy. The wild child. The only one who had ever dared attack Lady Hakata. The woman who was so battered the first time she saw her. The undisciplined and combative Lady Lucy was also a mother, and very loving and protective of her family. She was a crazed wildcat when she chose to be, but also a fun loving kitten when she could be.

Himari thought hard about Lucy. What Lucy did, and what she had told her. Lucy had fought a war during the Time of Agony and never backed down. Surely she had come close to dying, but Himari didn't think that would make a difference to Lucy when it came to protecting her loved ones. Lucy was also a sister wife with Yuka. Surely that was no accidental occurrence. And surely, there was a lesson here that Yukaita was giving her. Lady Hakata had suspected that Lady Lucy was the one from prophecy who would guide them. The longer Lady Himari knew Lucy, the more she thought Lady Hakata just may be right.

.

"Mayu!" Nana cried, and flung her arms wide open.

"Nana!" Mayu cried happily and ran to hug her friend.

Kouta grinned at their greeting. He then took his turn to get a tight, squeezing hug from Mayu. As Mayu hugged him he noted something different about her. As Mayu went over and hugged Yuka, he saw what that difference was.

"What's this?" Nana asked happily as she noticed at the same time.

Beaming a smile at Nana, Mayu held the bulge in her belly and said, "Yes, I'm going to have a boy!"

"Congratulations!" Nana cried, which was followed by more well wishes and happy hugs.

Kanae came out, and Mayu was on her next with a hug. "Oh, look how you've grown!" Mayu said, fawning over her.

"Yuka's gonna be a granny," Lucy sang, and nudged Yuka with an elbow.

Yuka scowled at her and said, "Well, at least it's not Mariko!"

Mayu turned to her and asked, "Mariko? Right, she's going to be seventeen. Wow, has it been that long?"

"I'm really happy to see you before we turn into old grannies," Lucy said with a crooked grin. "How long are you staying?"

"I just came for the party," Mayu said with a matching grin. "Mariko called and said I had to be here."

"Why? It's not going to be that big of an affair," Yuka said.

Mayu grinned and sang, "That's what you think."

"Mariko has something planned we don't know about?" Kouta asked.

"You'll see, Papa. Right Kanae?" Mayu said with a wink.

Kanae grinned and said to her parents, "No hints, you'll find out later today."

"Mayu, you're here!" Mariko cried as she ran up and took her turn to hug Mayu.

"Hi Mariko, got everything set?"

"We're set," Mariko said with a smile, then looked down at her belly.

"It's a boy," Mayu said.

"That means Nana will have a grandchild, you can't be first," Lucy said teasingly. "And Yuka will soon be a granny!"

"We'll all be grannies!" Nana said happily as Yuka frowned at her.

"Hey, Mariko, we have to go. Hisoka is waiting for us," Kanae said.

"Right, see everyone at the center. Congratulations, Mayu!" Mariko said with a wave as she followed Kanae out the door.

"Hello, Lady Mayu, it is a pleasure to see you," Lady Himari said.

They turned to see Lady Himari in her white robe, hands folded in front of her and looking every bit as regal as normal. Seeing everyone watching her, Lady Himari bowed and said, "I thank you all for taking care of me. I would have been lost without you. I hear there is a birthday party beginning soon. May I attend?"

A broad smile lit Lucy's face. She squeezed a fist and pumped it with a cry of, "YES!"

.

Kouta and his family walked into the center expecting to find Mariko and her friends. The only one they saw was Lady Mistu, who gestured to the recreation hall.

"Greetings, if you would come this way. Welcome back, Lady Himari," she said happily.

The doors to the recreation hall were shut. Lady Mitsu send a mind hand out ahead of her to knock on the doors. As she came to them, she stepped aside and swung the doors open as Kouta and his family approached.

The recreation hall was decorated with balloons and streamers and filled with people. A banner on the back wall over the piano bore large letters of what everyone yelled.

"Happy Anniversary!" came a thunderous roar from the crowd.

Mouths open in surprise, Kouta, Lucy, Nana and Yuka wandered in. The writing on the large cake now bore 'Happy 17th', instead of a birthday greeting.

"But, this was your birthday," Kouta said he looked at Mariko.

"You wanted your birthdays together.. for us?" Nana asked as a tear of joy appeared in her eye.

Mariko and Kanae nodded. "We have birthdays every year," Mariko said. "This year, it's your day!"

"Oh, Mariko, Kanae, that is so sweet of you!" Yuka said, tearing up herself.

"I ... don't know what to say," Lucy said as her eyes began to water.

"And we have a special present for you too!" Mariko announced. "Papa, Mamas, if you would follow me, please."

.

Mariko led them to a couch facing the piano and had them sit down. Nana, Lucy, Kouta and Yuka. Hisoka sat at the piano, with the four Brothers to his side. Kanae sat down back to back with Hisoka so she was facing her parents, and picked up some long cardboards and placed them on her lap.

Mariko went over to Hisoka. Hisoka handed her a small box, she went over and gave it to Kouta then returned to her place beside Kanae.

"My music box?" Kouta asked as he took it.

"We first though it would be nice if you could hear that music for real," Mariko explained. Motioning to the monks behind her, she said, "Then we worked on playing and singing it with the Brothers, and learned what the words were. It is in Latin, so Kanae wrote the words in Japanese on these cards so as I sing, you can follow what the words are. Mamas, Papa, when we first heard the words and the message, it was so.. fitting for you that we had to do it."

"You did all this for us?" Kouta asked.

Maiko nodded and said, "We did. Myself, Hisoka, Kanae, and Brothers Junso, Hiro, Yasou, and Tanaki."

Louder, Mariko addressed the crowd. "This song is a tribute to our parents. While most of us know of the Time of Agony, they lived it. They were here, fighting the battles and struggling to survive against those who maimed, tortured, and killed children. This is the song on the music box that Papa and Mama Lucy listened to and hummed together when they were young. I feel that Yukaita had a direct hand in Papa finding that music box. I think you will too after you hear and see the words to this song. Ladies and Sirs, and most of all, to Papa and my mamas, I humbly present to you, Lilium."

"Oh..." Lucy whimpered as she teared up and clasped Kouta's hand.

Mariko stepped back beside Kanae and nodded to Brother Yasou. He held up a bell and rang it twice to make a somber tone. Hisoka began paying. Kanae showed the first card.

Mariko sang, "Ooos iiiiustiiiii meditaaaaa bitur saipentiam.."

The words on the card read : The mouth of the just shall mediate wisdom

"Et linguea eius loquetur indicium,"

The next card read : Her mind shall deliver justice

"Beatus vir que suffert tentationem,"

the card read : Blessed is those who endures torment

"Quoniqm cum probatis fuerit accipient coronam vitae!"

The card read : for once tried and passed, they shall receive the crown of life

"Kyyyyraaaaaae ignis divine eeeeleison.."

The card read : Goddess, oh holy fire, have mercy

Mariko sang as loud and clear as she could, just as the monks had taught her. She heard soft sobs as she went on, but kept her eyes up to deliver the best singing she could.

"Quam Sancta, Quam serena, Quam benigna, Quma anomena, Oh castitus, Lilium!"

After her singing, the monks took over and sang the lyrics. Once they were done, she sang the tones with the monks, Kanae and Hisoka as he played. Many people were tearing up now.

"Kyyyyyyyraaaaaaaae ignis divine eeeelisooon,"

Mariko sang her best with the monks singing in perfect unison. Only after she was done singing did she look down. Mama Lucy and Papa were crying openly, gripping each other's hands. Mama Nana was weeping, and even Mama Yuka was in tears.

There was dead silence for a moment, except for the sounds of weeping. Then the room burst into a roar of cheers and applause. Tears streaming down her face, Lucy got up and hugged Mariko tightly with a sobbing, "Thank you!" Kouta hugged Kanae, his face also wet with tears. Mama Yuka hugged Mariko and Kanae from behind.

Hisoka turned to have a crying Nana grab him and pull his head tightly into her ample chest as she sobbed her thanks. Eyes wide, he flushed and tried to breathe.

Getting some air herself from the tight hugs of gratitude, Mariko noticed Mama Nana was suffocating Hisoka. "Mama Nana!" she cried. She moved to help Hisoka breathe, and Mama Nana turned and hugged her tight.

"Mariko, darling, that was wonderful!" Nana said as she sobbed.

Mariko hugged Mama Nana back, then finally got to Hisoka, who sat wearing a silly grin. "That was nice," he said vacantly.

"You liked that, huh?" Mariko asked as she frowned at him.

Hisoka gazed at her and said, "Yeah, but I like hugging you the best. You're my super-cool Mariko." He then asked, "Isn't there anything I can get you for your birthday?"

Mariko thought for a second, then a sly grin spread onto her face.

.

Lady Himari kept her composure, though tears ran down her face as well. She went over and bowed to the monks. "Brothers, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for teaching this song to these children. I have never heard anything so beautiful. That was very noble and generous of you."

Returning her bow, Brother Junso said softly, "But Lady Kanae... did change a few words..."

Offering him a smile, Lady Himari said, "We must each decide what a song mean to us, Brother. I am certain Lady Kanae reached into her heart to find the correct translation."

"As you say, Lady," Brother Junso relented.

Everyone took their turns to thank them for that wonderful song. A couple White Robes suggested it be added to a service.

To the Brother's surprise, on Lucy's rounds of giving hugs and thanks, she hugged each one of them with a heart-felt "Thank you."

"See, Mama Lucy isn't a devil, is she?" Kanae asked as she slid up beside Brother Junso.

Brother Junso chuckled and said, "No, Lady Kanae, she is not. No devil could be so moved by such a holy song."

.

The Brothers were swept to the tables with the happy crowd. Kanae led Brother Junso to sit between her and Mama Nana, who also gave him a hug of gratitude. Lady Himari sat down between Brother Hiro and Yasuo as others praised them for their fine singing.

The conversation garble rose as the ood was passed around. Kanae and Brother Junso worked at saving each other's souls, and congratulations were offered to Kouta and his wives for their special day and the wonderful song their children had sung for them.

.

Looking over the long tables, Kouta searched for Mariko to thank her for organizing this party, but he couldn't find her. Finding Kanae, he called over, "Kanae! Where's Mariko? We wanted to thank her for putting this together."

Kanae shrugged. "I don't know. Probably sitting by Hisoka," she said and looked around.

"Hisoka is missing too," Lucy said with a crooked grin.

Yuka's eyes widened, "They left?" she asked.

"Maybe they are working on a private birthday present... like trying to make you a granny," Lucy told Yuka with a smirk.

"We should go find them," Yuka said as she scanned the room.

"OH, leave them be!" Nana said, "I'm sure they will turn up."

"I'm sure they will too," Mayu agreed.

.

"Brother Samuru does wish to apologize to you, Lady Himari," Brother Hiro said sincerely.

"Why didn't he come with you?" Lady Himari asked.

"I think he and Father Yamato are concerned for his life. Lady Lucy is here," Brother Yasou told her, and flicked his eyes at Lucy.

"I will handle Lady Lucy," Lady Himari said firmly. "I would like to speak with Father Yamato at his earliest convenience."

"That would be grand, Lady Himari. Lady Lucy is obviously a devout woman, however.."

"She can be somewhat abrasive," Lady Himari finished for him. "I do hope you understand there is a reason behind that."

.

Above the garble of many conversations, the PA speakers let out a squeal, then heavy breathing was heard. The conversations quieted down as people listened. Kissing noises came over the speakers, then a soft voice.

"Yeah... there ... right there..."

Faces opened in shock. It sounded like Mariko.

"I found Mariko and Hisoka, they're in the office." Lucy announced as she got up from her chair.

"Oh... honey ... you 'teach' me soooo good..!" Mariko's voice said in a soft whine.

Lucy raced out the door a some people flushed and others chuckled.

"Ready for a hard lesson?" Hisoka's voice asked softly.

"Yeah... oh yeah... a nice long, hard lesson... let's make Mama Yuka a granny..." Mariko's silky voice said, followed by more kissing sounds.

Yuka balled her fists and yelled, "Somebody stop them!"

"Ohhhhh... ohhhh," came a silky sound that made people turn red.

Banging sounded. From the hallway and over the PA, Lucy's voice called, "Turn off the microphone!"

The sounds paused. "Did you hear something?" Hisoka asked quietly.

"Don't stop!" Mariko whined.

"I heard something..."

"I don't care ... don't stop.." came a soft whine.

Surprised yelps sounded, and Lucy's voice barked, "The microphone is on!" Scuffling was heard, then the speakers went silent.

"Oh dear," Brother Junso said quietly.

"I guess Mariko got her birthday present," Kanae said with a giggle.

"They are getting married when?" Lady Himari asked Kouta innocently.

Flushing from embarrassment, Kouta said, "Right after they graduate."

A moment later, Lucy came back and returned to her seat.

"Well, did you stop them?" Yuka asked

Lucy turned to Kouta and said, "I know what Mariko sees in Hisoka. He's got a really cute ass." Picking up her chopsticks, she sported a crooked grin and said, 'I'll never look at that desk the same way ever again."

"This is sooo embarrassing," Yuka said as she planted a hand on her face.

"You want to see 'embarrassed', just wait until they come back out," Lucy said with a smirk.

"My sisters are perverts too," Mayu grumbled.

"She is her father's daughter," Yuka said with a sigh.

A few moments later, Hisoka and Mariko tried to sneak back into the recreation hall. And for the second time that day, they received a hearty round of applause.


	36. Chapter 36

Kanae walked on the narrow edge of the fountain, arms out for balance as Brother Junso walked on the ground beside her.

"So you are admitting that Jesus is real," Brother Junso said.

"Of course. There is solid proof he lived. To not admit that would be foolish," Kanae agreed.

"And you ALSO admit he performed miracles," Brother Junso pressed.

"No doubt about it," Kanae agreed.

"So then you can also except that he was the son of God?"

Kanae turned to face him, balancing on the balls of her feet. "Nope. He was one of the sect," she stated.

Brother Junso gapped at her and said, "You can't seriously believe that!"

"Look at the facts," Kanae said, then counted on her fingers as she said, "He rose Lazarus, he healed people who were incurable at the time, he rolled that big, heavy stone off his tomb when they thought they killed him, he walked on water, he levitated..."

Holding up his hands, Brother Junso said, "Now just hold on! You're telling me you can walk on water?"

Kanae eased her mind hands into the bottom of the fountain, then stepped back and held herself on the top of the water. She took a few 'steps', then lifted herself clear of the fountain and lowered herself down in front of him. "See, it's not that hard," she said.

Dumbfounded, Brother Junso asked, "So what about curing people with a touch, or raising the dead?"

"Lady Himari cures people every day by touch, or what anyone who's not of the sect sees as touch alone. As for Lasarus, I think he wasn't quite dead. When Mariko was real little, Mama Nana was shot, and she was brain-dead. Everyone had given up on her. The doctors wanted Papa to 'pull the plug' on her life support, but Mama Lucy found a way to bring her back," Kanae explained.

Brother Junso asked, "Then what about his statement of, He who believeth in me, shall have life everlasting?"

"He was talking about his teachings, and spiritual life. He said that all along if you read even your version of his life," Kanae explained.

"What about being the son of God?"

Letting out a huff, Kanae said, "Look at the time and place. Do you think anyone would have listened to him if he spoke about Yukaita? He was out to save people, to give them internal peace, not more conflict! He knew the people were pissed about the Romans ruling over them, he knew about the unfair religious situation. He knew they were already headed for more trouble. Didn't he tell them that Jerusalem was going to suffer again? He did his best to help them deal with what they had and learn to be happy. He needed to use their God so they would listen to him."

"If he was of the Yukaita sect, then why didn't he have horns on his head?" Brother Junso asked.

Kanae shrugged and said, "Maybe they got knocked off like Mama Lucy's did. Or maybe he had them knocked off on purpose. Your bible only covers the last three years of his life. What did he do the first thirty years, sit and twiddle his thumbs?"

"The bible only covers the years that are important to us all," Brother Junso replied firmly.

"Or maybe those who wrote the bible chose to leave those years out because back then, he DID have horns on his head," Kanae countered.

"The bible speaks of his mother, Mary. It says nothing about her having horns on her head."

"Maybe she didn't. It also is pretty quiet about his brothers and sisters. I mean come on, there was no birth control ... or not very effective birth control back then. Do you really think his parents had only one child? Besides, women kept their heads covered back then. She could have sprouted almost anything under those wraps."

Brother Junso let out a huff. "Lady Kanae, you can find a way to fit anything into your line of thinking, can't you?"

"Because I'M right."

"If the Yukaita sect is in Japan and remained to themselves, then how did Jesus get half way around the world to the middle east?"

"Who knows? Maybe one of his ancestors took the trip, or traded goods." Stressing her point, Kanae said, "All of his teachings talk about being decent and fair to each other, and being peaceful. Everything that helps your soul to be pure, and everything that Yukaita teaches us. Brother Junso, what would you do if that were you? You're faced with people you know are lost, yet they can't see it. Wouldn't you do everything you could to help them see the light?"

Brother Junso smirked and said, "Lady Kanae, you just summed up my situation perfectly."

"But I'm not the one who's lost."

"Yes, you are, dear Lady Kanae," Brother Junso said softly.

Gazing back at him, Kanae's voice was soft as she said, "My dear Brother Junso, you are seeing with one eye shut. I do mean to open that other eye, and show you what the truth is. I will not fail you."

As they gazed at each other, their hands came up and clasped.

"Brother Junso!" Father Yamato called loudly as he stood on the far side of the fountain, which made their hands jerk back as they snapped their heads to gape at him with guilt faces.

As if not seeing this, Father Yamato said, "Come, we are required at the church. Lady Kanae may come with us if she so chooses. She may want to see this also."

Recovering, Brother Junso looked at Kana and asked, "Would you like to? I do have yet to respond to your misguided beliefs."

Kanae nodded and said, "Sure. It is your turn anyway."

Brother Junso began explaining as they followed Father Yamato. "First of all, Jesus' purpose here on Earth WAS to die for our sins. He was the sacrificial lamb that was born so all of us could be forgiven."

"So you believe," Kanae said with a nod.

"Dear Lady Kanae, hear me out, and I shall prove it to you..."

As they walked to the church, Brother Junso talked about the Arc of the Covenant, and how God had it made to accept sacrifices to him. He then gave her a history lesson about the temple mound where it was kept until the Egyptians sacked Jerusalem, and the Arc went missing. He then shifted to the Shroud of Turin, and how the shroud had been dated to the time Jesus lived, and contained his imprint.

As they walked around to the back of the church, Brother Junso talked about a recent archaeological expedition in which the actual Crucifixion site had been discovered by accident.

"OK, hold on," Kanae said, "How do they know it was HIS crucification site. The Romans did a lot of that."

"Matching descriptions of the site from the bible, common Roman practices of execution, and placement of each cross." Brother Junso explained as he opened the door Father Yamato had gone in, but let shut behind him.

"OK, so there is proof where he was crucified," Kanae said.

"Correct. This expedition hadn't been looking for the crucification site, they were looking for a tunnel that they thought some artifacts from the original temple mound had been spirited away through before the Egyptians conquered Jerusalem."

Stopping to see Father Yamato head down into the basement, Brother Junso followed as he explained. "What they found in the caverns directly UNDER the crucification site was the Arc of the Covenant. They also found a crack in the ground that ran from the post hole of Jesus' cross, directly onto the Arc." Turning to Kanae at the bottom of the stairs, Brother Junso said, "This is not, 'belief', Lady Kanae, this is scientific proof. Hard evidence that Arc was placed there hundreds of years before Jesus was born. His blood ran down onto it, so he could be the sacrifice to God and save all of us."

"A very good lesson, Brother Junso!" Father Yamato said.

"Thank you, Father..." Brother Junso fell silent as he saw six monks he didn't know standing around them. Other than a raised bed and a medical bag, he didn't see anything else down here.

"I don't like this," Kanae whispered.

An older man with white hair and a long beard bowed to them. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Father Okawara. I have come to take care of the problem here in Kamakura. Brothers, if you would."

Brother Junso stepped in between them and Kanae. "What is this?" he asked. Arms stretched out palm up, and fists came down onto the palms. "No!" he cried, then turned and pushed Kanae to the side.

The words were spoken, and Brother Junso was hit by an invisible force that knocked him back into the stairs.

Kanae saw them turn to her. Heart in her throat, she shot out her mind hands low to the floor and knocked all the monks off their feet. Getting up, she jumped over to Brother Junso. He was alive, but out cold. Bolting up the stairs, she picked him up with her mind hands to get them out of here. Ahead of her, the door slammed shut. Kanae smashed the door and ran through the flying debris. Too late she saw someone in front of her. Too late she felt small barbs racing toward her.

The barbs hit her mid belly, then the world flashed in pain as electrical arcs danced along nearly invisible wires between the barbs and the device the man in front of her held. Kanae fell blasting out a scream. It felt like something was slamming her from the inside. The powerful full body slams kept coming. Each slam wrecked her senses, she knew nothing but tremendous pulses of pain.

.

Father Yamato got to the top of the stairs and watched the mountain devil jerk in spasms as the tazer fired jolt after jolt into her. The punishment was stopped long enough to get plastic straps on her feet and hands. She groaned in pain. Once she was tied, she was shocked again repeatedly until her eyes were vacant and her limbs quivered.

.

Brother Junso woke up in the basement with a pounding headache. Bruised and sore from hitting the stairs, he tested to see if anything was broken. One of the other monks helped him to his feet. In front of him, Father Yamato said, "Brother, your task of saving this girl has become much easier. Take her up to the guest quarters and clean her up, then put her to bed."

Head aching, Brother Junso looked past Father Yamato to see Kanae lying on the raised bed. There was a white wrap around her head. Her horns lay on the floor with spots of blood by them. As he got closer, he noticed a small round bandage in the middle of her forehead. Drool leaked out the corner of her mouth as she stared off at nothing.

"Wha... what did you do to her!" Brother Junso cried.

"A special type of chemical frontal lobotomy," Father Okawara said. "The gland that the devil put in her is gone. She will be more ... docile also, but collateral damage can't be helped. Don't worry, she is in no danger of dying, we were careful to maintain sterility."

Brother Junso felt his stomach contents welling up in the top of his throat. "You ... lobotomized her?" he asked. "Dear God, WHY?"

"To save her soul. She is in your hands now, Brother."

"And soon, we will treat all of them," Father Yamato said in a satisfied tone.


	37. Chapter 37

Brother Junso discovered by smell that Lady Kanae had lost control of her bodily functions. He knew he had to clean her up, but as he held the clasp on her skirt, the revulsion of what had been done to her as well as the mere idea of undressing her stopped him from opened the clasp. For some reason, the song Lilium began to play in his head. He opened his mouth to tell her he was sorry and ended up bursting out crying. He cried so hard his legs failed him. Dropping to his knees, Brother Junso poured out his grief.

It took a while, but Brother Junso stiffened himself to get her clothes off and clean her up. Feeling embarrassed for her, He could now see her muscles spasm during her fits of involuntarily twitching. He broke down and cried for her a few times as he worked. It made him sick that such a bright, intelligent girl had been reduced to a vegetable. He was even sicker knowing that his own sect -who were suppose to help people – had done this to her. The cruelty of what they did staggered his mind. The sweet and wonderful Lady Kanae he knew was gone. He wondered if there was any intelligence left behind that blank stare. Did she have enough mind left to remember who she was ... or him?

Kanae's own clothes were streaked with filth and he had no way to wash them. Except for service apparel, there was nothing in the church to wear, either. He did not want to leave Lady Kanae, fearing those other monks would come back and do something else to her. He had little choice if he wanted to get something over her. Junso left the basement to see what he could use. He got her a choir robe, which was the only thing he could find to put on her. It was too long, but it did cover her.

Kanae was limp in Junso's arms as he carried her up out of the basement. She wasn't heavy, but his bruises made the task difficult. Devil or not, what Father Okawara and his brothers had done to her was wrong. Limping out of the basement and to the stairway up to the second floor where the private rooms were, Brother Junso paused and looked at the back door, then listened. He heard voices down the hall, but no one was close by. Lady Kanae had mentioned that Lady Himari was a healer, and Lady Lucy had brought Lady Nana back from near death.

Brother Junso went out the back door, praying his arms would hold out until he got to the Yukaita community center.

.

At the waitresses' pick-up counter at the restaurant, Suki came up to nudge Mariko and ask, "Could you help me with this one? They want me to bring all four plates with no tray."

Mariko chuckled and said, "Sure."

What had started out as six men tasking waitresses to do special tricks for extra tips, was now turning into a regular occurrence. Mariko had served the construction workers who all wanted two beers each, all at the same time, and promised a four thousand yen tip if she could do it. Seeing the smirks and hearing their giggles, she promised to do it if they gave her five thousand. The half drunk men upped the ante to six thousand if she didn't use a tray to carry them. Mariko agreed.

The men were in shock when Mariko carried a pyramid of full beer mugs to their table. The long line of the bottom row looked to be supported only by her hands which gripped the outside edge mugs. She set them down then distributed them in front of the men, not spilling a drop. Mariko got her six thousand yen,as well as a round of applause.

Since then, it was becoming a habit for people to ask for special deliveries for extra tips. Suki, Mariko's friend from school, wanted extra tips also, so Mariko had agreed to help her out.

The owner liked the increased business of having the only place in town where the waitresses did tricks. Mariko was happy with her job also. She got great tips, and the maid style uniforms included frilly hats so people didn't stare at her horns.

The food was ready. Mariko had Suki hold her hands out, then loaded up her hands with two plates, and put the other two on her arms. She kept the plates balanced as Suki went over to the table where four monks sat. As Suki bent over, Mariko lifted the plates up and placed them in front of the monks. The monks gave satisfied smiles and thanked Suki.

Suki treated the monks well. Always keeping a watch on the customers to see if they needed anything, Mariko also noticed the monks tracked Suki's movements. They didn't grin, as most men did when they watched a girl. They bore hard faces that reminded Mariko of shrouded anger. If the men weren't monks, she'd think they wanted to do something to Suki.

.

'Just a couple more blocks,' Junso mentally prodded himself as he carried Kanae down a backstreet that was a shortcut they had taken many times to get to the center. His arms burned and his legs felt like rubber. Even if he found a place to rest, he knew he couldn't stop. If they were missed, Father Okawara's monks would be searching for him. If they found Lady Kanae, any hope for saving her was gone.

Taking another step, Junso felt felt his leg give out. Crying out in frustration as he went down, he managed to fall backwards and protect Lady Kanae. Her weight on him shot pains through his body, but thankfully, she wasn't injured further.

Junso wanted to lay there and suffer. He wanted to rest, just for a moment. Maybe some kind soul would see them and come help him. In the back of his mind, he saw Father Okawara and his monks walking down the street, coming for them. He couldn't rest until Lady Kanae was safe.

Laying Lady Kanae to one side, Brother Junso got up on his hands and knees. Even on all fours, it was hard to keep from dropping back to the ground. He laid Lady Kanae's arms over her belly, and brought her hair around to lay on her chest. The red and purple robe was too long for her and that was good, her feet were protected. He then grabbed the back of the collar on choir robe and pulled. He made progress by crawling a bit, then pulling her to him. If it took every last ounce of his strength, and even his very life, he had to get Lady Kanae to someone who could help her.

.

"Cheapskate monks, they left me no tip at all!" Suki grumbled in the locker room as she changed her clothes. Waving her shirt at Mariko she asked, "And did you see them watching me? That was, as long as they thought I wasn't looking. I bet they're all perverts!"

"They didn't look like they were lusting after you," Mariko said thoughtfully. "But there was something not right about them. Maybe I should walk you home."

"I'm going to Tomo's place. Besides, I'll be fine," Suki said, and pulled a set of fake horns out of her locker and put them on her head. "With these on, people will think twice before messing with me," she said with a grin.

Irritated that Suki would pretend to be a sect member, Mariko said, "What if someone thought you were real and ... I don't know, threw something at you? You might be in big trouble."

Waving away her concern, Suki said, "Naw, even tough guys are nice to me when I got these on." Casting Mariko a wink, she said, "And Tomo thinks they are sexy."

"Sexy, huh?" Mariko asked with a crooked grin.

Curling her hands up into cat-paws, Suki did a little dance and sang, "Meeeeeow! I got Moe-power."

Mariko burst out laughing, then curled her own hands into cat paws. "Girls with Moe-power," she sang, then they meowed together.

Leaving the locker room giggling, they saw the owner and gave him cat-paw waves as they meowed good bye, which made his ears turn red.

"See, it works!" Suki laughed.

Leaving through the back door, Suki jumped out into the back alley and turned to ask Mariko, "Who's the girl with Moe-power?"

"That's you, meeeeow!" Mariko replied with a giggle as she stepped out.

"That's all we needed to know," a male voice said. As Suki and Mariko turned to the monk, he held his arms out in the fist-on-open-palm gesture aimed at Suki, and spoke his word. His energy shot out and hit Suki. Suki flew back to glance off a building. She landed limp in the alley.

Watching Suki fly with her mouth dropped open, Mariko saw two more monks appear from behind garbage cans by where Suki landed. One had a blocky weapon the other carried what looked like a medical bag.

"Stay still and stay quiet," the monk who attacked Suki told Mariko in a heavy tone. "And get those evil things off your head!"

"HEEEEELP!" Mariko screamed at the top of her lungs as she flew into action. She grabbed the monk who attacked Suki with her mind hands, and threw him into the other two. The pair stopped and tried to catch the flying monk, all three tumbled backwards. Mariko raced over and picked Suki up to get her back into the restaurant.

"HEEEELP!" Mariko belted out again as she reached behind her and opened the door.

The owner ran out with a buss boy. "What's going on out here? Hey you guys, STOP!" he yelled as the three monks fled down the alley.

The monks made the end, then they flipped upside down and hung in mid air. One pulled out a blocky device. It was ripped from his hand.

"What is going on here?" Lady Mitsu asked as she rounded the corner.

"They attacked Suki! Don't let them put their hands together!" Mariko yelled. Mariko then saw one was doing just that. She shot her mind hands out and pulled his arms apart.

Lady Mitsu planted the monks upside down, face first against the wall. "Someone call the police," she commanded. "Mariko, lay her flat, she's hurt."

Mariko did, and noticed there was a gash on the side of Suki's head. Mariko could see bone, but the deep gash was only oozing blood. Suki's eyes were half closed. Mariko listened, she wasn't breathing. A check showed no pulse. "Suki?" she asked in fear.

"Mariko! Breath for her if she needs it, work her heart if you have to. You know how, don't you?" Lady Mitsu asked loudly.

Mariko did know how. She breathed breaths into Suki and reached into her with a mind hand to gently squeeze, then let her heart relax. She kept it up until an ambulance arrived. All her effort was in vain, Suki had died from a broken neck.

.

Seeing the Yukaita community center just ahead gave Brother Junso the strength to gain his feet. He sat Lady Kanae up and tried to lift her. The strain was too much, so he wrapped his arms around her chest, locked his hands together and pulled. Every one of his muscles screamed in protest, knives of pain shot through him. With safety for Lady Kanae so close, he had to keep going.

He made the parking lot and his legs folded. There was no warning this time, it was like his legs just turned off as one would turn off a light. Once again he fell cushioning Lady Kanae's fall. He returned to crawling and dragging her behind him. Making his body move brought tears of pain. The building was right there, he could make it!

Suddenly, there were two pairs of feet in front of him. He looked up to see a pair of White Robes gapping down at him. "Please help her," he said with a sob.

.

Mariko sobbed with a hand over her mouth as the medics zipped up Suki's body bag. A policeman came over and sat by her. She told him what happened, and about the monks in the restaurant earlier. The policeman was gentle with her, then told her he'd give her a ride to the community center.

"Why the community center?" Mariko asked in a sob.

"That is where we're taking your family as we find them. You sister Kanae ... is not doing well. She was attacked also."

.

Lucy stared down on the monk who'd brought Kanae here. He wore only a groin-wrap and ugly purple bruises over his body. Lady Himari said she and Lady Sakura found him and Kanae in the parking lot. He'd been on his hands and knees, trying to drag her in. He'd pulled his robe off and threw it in a corner right after they had gotten him and Kanae inside.

"Who did this to my daughter?" Lucy asked in a ice cold voice.

Not looking up, Junso said, "Father Okawara brought some monks... they attacked us. They did ... that to Lady Kanae. Lady Lucy, I am appalled..."

"Be lucky you are not dead." Lucy stated.

"Lady Lucy! We can't take matters into our own hands," Lady Sakura said firmly.

Lucy glared at her with her eyes reddened in rage. "Aren't you suppose to prevent things like this from happening?" Lucy asked harshly. "On top of arrogant, you're also useless! Stay out of my way."

Lady Sakura stiffened herself and shot a mind hand out at Lucy's forehead. Expecting this, Lucy blocked Lady Sakura's hand, and slapped her hard across the face with her own. Lady Sakura flew back to land on the floor. The other white Robes gapped at Lucy.

"Don't even think about it," Lucy warned as she eyed them. She then stormed out.

.

In the back seat of the police car, Mariko had been wallowing in grief over Suki's death. She then felt the car turn sharply and the sirens came on.

The officer on the passenger side looked back over his shoulder and said, "Sorry to intrude, Lady Mariko. We may need your help. Monks have been spotted molesting a girl. The girls' mother and father are unconscious, as are the police who responded. They have some kind of power. Can you help us?"

"Of course, if I can," Mariko said automatically.

A short, but hair-raising ride later, the car screeched to a stop inside a park. Mariko got out with the police, and noticed two monks by the playground. Around them, unconscious people lay. One knelt over an unconscious girl, the other turned to her and planted a fist on his open palm.

"Look out!" Mariko cried, and shot into the air. The monk's energy hit the police car. Shattering glass sounded below Mariko. Judging the distance, Mariko moved closer and to the side as the monk shot another energy blast into the air at her. She shot her own mind hands out. Grabbing the monk who was attacking her, she meant to pull his arms apart, and ripped one off. Grabbing the other monk, she yanked him toward her and pinned him face up on the ground with his arms spread out. The screaming armless monk, she pushed to the ground. Landing near them, she held them in place.

"I got them," Mariko called out as she turned toward the officers.

The police car had a huge dent in the side, all the windows were broken. The back door she had just gotten out of was caved in. One policeman came running. The other sat with a broken leg, and talked into his radio.

Mariko recognized the unhurt monk as the policeman turned him over and cuffed him. "Brother Samuru?" she asked.

Samuru stayed silent.

"We need an ambulance and backup!" the policeman on the radio said.

Mariko then noticed the young girl lying on her back had a bloody spot where one of her horns had been. Her horn and a saw lay next to her.

"Samuru, why?" Mariko cried.

The policeman over him shook his head and said, "No, Lady Mariko, don't talk to him, please. These guys are out of their minds."

"Hey, Lady Mariko!" the policeman sitting on the ground called, and raised up his radio. "There's something important we'd like you to do, as fast as possible."

Mariko nodded. Before she left to go see what he wanted, she said, "Samuru, I won't tell Hisoka about this for his sake. As for you ... pray you never seen us again."

.

Police chief Kuroda thought the world was going mad. Monks killed a high school girl. On top of that news, another report came in of monks attacking a young sect girl and her parents downtown. Next was a report of monks giving a sect girl a lobotomy. This one made him pick up the phone to the Mayor, for everyone knew who this girl's mother was. He didn't know why monks would go on a rampage, but he did know that this had just turned into a war.


	38. Chapter 38

Father Yamato looked out the window at the courtyard below. The gates were shut and locked, and two of Father Okawara's brothers stood at the front doors.

"I will find out what is happening, and diffuse the situation, Mayor. Have no fear," Father Okawara said, then hung the phone up. In a somber tone, he said, "She is coming. The real battle is at hand, Father. Gather all the brothers in the sanctuary. These devils have a big ego, I imagine she will come right through the front door."

Father Yamato frowned and asked, "Aren't two brothers watching the gates?"

"Yes, and I am sure they will die bravely for God. Their death cries will alert us to her presence. I know this one well from the island facility reports. She will not be stopped by so little. It will take all of us here to stop her," Father Okawara said grimly.

Father Yamato turned, surprised at this news. "But, Brother Samuru defeated their leader by himself," he said.

"Their leader, yes. Not the most powerful one. This Lady Lucy has a long history of violence, and has survived massive attacks against her. She is the key, Father. If we can bring her down, then the others will see they have no choice but to submit or die. If we loose against her, then all is lost. The fate of Japan and possibly the world, will be decided here today."

"Your six Brothers that remained in the church are the most powerful holy men we have. Surely you don't think she can stand against all of them," Father Yamato said with a wave of his hand. "My Brothers also have a rifle up on the third floor with instructions to shoot any sect member they see."

"That rifle will be useless. Those six Brothers, the four you have and us must stop her, Father. And yes, it is still going to be a hard fight. Men will die for God today," Father Okawara stated. "We should pray while we have the chance."

"Brother Junso and the mountain devil are missing," Father Yamato said sadly. "I only have three brothers."

"Any idea where he went?"

Father Yamato shrugged. "He was badly bruised, I can't imagine him going very far. That is, unless he had taxi money to return that devil to her family."

"Then I pray Brother Junso has not turned completely to darkness and told our plans to the mountain devils."

.

Mariko hung on the side of the church peeking into windows. Luckily, Mama Lucy hadn't arrived yet. So far, Mariko found two monks outside the doors into the church, four inside their meeting hall, and the two more heading down to the first floor. She had yet to find any of the Brothers she knew. That was still a lot of monks against her mother. Mariko came to stand beside her mother and kill if she had to. She knew there was no hope that she could fulfill the police's request for her to stop a fight before it happened. That hope was gone when those men lobotomized her sister.

Gripping the eaves above and swinging along the side of the church towards the front, Mariko noticed a barrel sticking out of an open window. She gripped the wall and crept closer. She heard Brother Yasou speak.

"What I don't understand is, why they would attack us? Haven't we been getting along with them?"

"And to shoot ... this gun at them. That does not seem right at all," Brother Hiro said.

Coming up to the window from the side, Mariko peeked in to see the three Brothers standing around the large rifle, but not one touched it. "I would say that is wrong, also," she said, poking her head in.

The startled monks backpedaled, then quickly looked back at the door.

"Lady Mariko! You shouldn't be here." Brother Yasou said firmly.

"Why does the sect want to attack us?" Brother Hiro asked.

"Have you seen Brother Junso?" Brother Tanaki asked.

Slowly, Mariko said, "Brother Junso is at the community center. He brought Kanae back from this church. Your Father Okawara lobotomized her. Mama Lucy is on her way right now, and she's very angry. All of you should leave. Once Mama Lucy arrives, many will die."

After the gasps of disbelief, Brother Hiro asked, "Why would Father Okawara do something like that?"

"Lady Mariko, that is just too ... cruel to even be considered truth."

Mariko felt the weak presence of another sect member, and the feeling was growing. She looked out over the city. Mama Lucy was coming. She grabbed the rifle with a mind hand and pulled it out the window to her. She told the monks, "You can believe me and go while you can, or verify what I've told you. If you stay, there is a very good chance you'll be killed. Either way, you're not going to shoot this at my mother. Are there any other guns?"

"Just that one," Brother Yasou said.

With a shrug, Brother Hiro said, "We weren't sure how to use it anyway."

"Please go, I like you guys and I don't want to see you get killed," Mariko told them, then disappeared.

Brother Yasou stuck his head out the window and looked around. "She's gone," he said.

Brother Hiro winced and said, "We should probably tell Father Yamato she took the rifle."

"You can do that, Brother. Be my guest," Brother Takaki said.

Brother Yasou turned to them and said, "We will all go and tell the good Father what happened. We will also ask if what Lady Mariko said is true."

.

Mariko deposited the rifle on the roof, hooking the strap to a vent. She then went to the back of the building where she'd found another open window to get in.

It was some kind prayer chamber Mariko entered. Going to the door, she opened it slowly to find the hallway beyond empty. She moved along as quietly as she could, keeping her senses sharp. She didn't want anyone to know she was inside. At least, not until Mama Lucy got here.

.

Lucy leaped from rooftop to rooftop, circling to come at the church from the side. She felt the presence of another in back. It felt like Mariko. Once she made the church roof, she went to the front. Seeing a rifle laying on the roof, she picked it up. It was loaded. She pulled the bolt partially back to see a round in the chamber. A grin crossed her face.

From the edge of the rooftop, the courtyard below looked empty. Lucy lowered herself down the front and noticed a pair of monks bracketing the doors. Shooting out two mind hands, she reached into their skulls and spun her hands around, scrambling their brains inside their heads. The bodies jerked, but Lucy retracted her mind hands enough to grab their hair and lower them to the ground.

Lowering herself to the ground, Lucy pondered briefly how to open the doors. Bust them down, or slip in? While it would be very satisfying to destroy the doors, that would alert everyone inside that she was here. She pulled on a handle, and the door came open. She stepped inside.

To either side of her in the last benches, two brothers sat. Two more sat halfway down the isle, and another pair were at the alter. The two closest ones looked as she came in. She shot her mind hands through their heads as she raised the rifle.

**SPLAT** **SPLAT**

The gore was still flying from the exploding heads as the two on the middle stood up. She shot them with the rifle. Chambering another round with a mind hand as she aimed at Father Yamato, the gun jammed.

In front of the alter, fists came down on open palms as the monks glared at her. Lucy used a mind hand to throw the rifle like a spear. It flew up to the alter with the speed of a giant bullet and impaled Father Yamato, driving him back into the alter. He went limp around the rifle that was also driven into the alter behind him, holding his body up. The other monk spoke his word.

Lucy launched herself to the side. The blast of energy from the bearded monk destroyed the doors. He followed her movements and send out another blast. Lucy shot up in the air and jumped off a wall to land in the middle of the rows of benches as the blast send bits of wall flying. She dropped to the floor and crawled.

"Father, what's happening?" Brother Hiro cried in a wail as he and his fellow brothers piled in from a side door on the raised platform the alter was on.

"The devil is here! Two of you go down that side, you, go down the center. Flush her out!" Father Okawara commanded.

"Father, what happened to Lady Kanae?" Brother Yasou asked firmly.

"She had been pacified, another one is here now. GET HER!" Father Okawara yelled.

"What do you mean pacified, lobotomized?" Brother Yasou asked.

"Yes! Now GET HER!" Father Owawara barked.

A twenty foot long bench catapulted into the air and sped at Father Okawara. He dove for the floor. The bench sailed over him to hit the alter. Wood boards, splinters, and bits of altar, bench and dead monk exploded out from the impact. The loud impact startled the brothers, making them backpedal into the wall.

On the floor, Father Okawara saw hands and feet a few rows down. He made his gesture and shot his energy. The blast ripped through the long benches, blasting them apart the full length of the church. Regaining his feet, Father Okawara didn't see the mountain devil. Catching a streak of reddish pink on the other side of the isle, he moved to do his gesture again. Something flew into the air, he shot his blast, and destroyed a few hymnal books that had been tossed, as well as the large stained glass window beyond them..

"Try again," Lucy said in a low growl as she eyed him only fifteen feet away.

"Father, you must stop!" Brother Yasou yelled.

Father Okawara grinned, he had her! Standing in the isle with nothing around her, the mountain devil was wide open. Leveling his aim onto Lucy he spoke his word and the energy shot out.

The blast raced at Lucy, then as if hitting an invisible knife, it split to the sides to wreck more benches in either side of her. Lucy grew a sadistic grin. "My turn," she stated.

Father Okawara set himself to try again. His hands flew apart and something pulled up on his wrists and yanked him up off the floor. He struggled as he was raised to hang by his arms.

"Enough!" Mariko barked from the other side door. Walking out, she announced "I have him, Mama Lucy."

Lucy shot out two mind hands and chopped his arms off.

Father Okawara fell screaming. He struggled to rise, and Lucy chopped his legs off above the knees. He fell wailing out his agony.

"And this is for my daughter," she growled. Holding his head still, Lucy slashed at his forehead. His forehead, skull and frontal lobe of his brain flew away. The gore splattered in a long streak on the floor.

Father Okawara's eyes turned vacant as he screamed.

Lucy looked up at the three Brothers who were staring at her in horror. "Your turn," she growled as she glared at them with her red eyes.

Father Okawara's arms dropped to the floor as Mariko launched herself over to the Brothers. She landed in front of the men who were frozen in fear. "NO!" she screamed as she stood between them and Lucy.

"Move!" Lucy growled as she approached.

"Not them! They didn't do anything," Mariko cried.

"Did you see your sister?" Lucy roared at Mariko. "She has been reduced to a drooling idiot! The only thing that moves her body is spasms of pain. They ALL need to die!"

"Please, NO, not these men! Mama, they didn't now anything about it. They had no part in it," Mariko wailed in her pleas. "Junso brought Kanae to the center for help, didn't he?"

"If he knew, THEY knew! Now move aside!" Lucy yelled.

"I CAN'T!" Mariko screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. "These are our friends, they are INNOCENT!"

"MOVE!" Lucy bellowed.

"PLEASE, NO!" Mariko screamed and spread her arms out to the sides. She also spread all eight of her mind hands to the sides in a fan. She didn't think she could stop Mama Lucy's mind hands, but she was hoping that she could at least deflect a killing blow.

Mariko's heart raced in fear and her knees began to quiver as she watched Mama Lucy approach. Those red eyes seemed to grown incredibly large. Mariko could see no sanity there. She prayed Mama Lucy wasn't too far gone to hurt her own daughter, but those eyes told her otherwise. She then felt Mama Lucy's mind hands grip her upper arms hard. In a flash, she remembered that at one time, Mama Lucy had ripped Mama Nana's arms off.

"Please no," Mariko whimpered.


	39. Chapter 39

On the floor in the nurses' office of the community center, Lady Sakura sat staring at nothing as Lady Mitsu tended to her. Lady Sakura's White robe was spattered with blood from her cheek almost being torn from her face. Still dazed by the blow, she asked, "Can Lady Himari stop her?"

"I pray Yuakita will help us," Lady Mitsu replied, and finished sealing Lady Sakura's cheek back in place. She handed Lady Sakura a cold wet cloth and helped her put it to her face.

Getting up, Lady Mitsu went over to Brother Junso, who sat huddled against a wall wearing only his lion cloth and ugly purple bruises over most of his body. "Let me help you," she said as she knelt down by him.

"No," Junso said in a rough tone. "Lady Kanae needs your help. Please, attend her."

"Sir, you are..."

Junso gazed up at her with a hollow look. "Lady Kanae first," he stated.

"As you wish," Lady Mitsu said, and went in to where they had laid Kanae down.

.

Kouta arrived at the community center with Yuka to find Nana, Kouta Junior and Chika were there. The police assured him they had Hisoka, and he was on his way. The green haired Lady Haulu explained what was happening as well as she could, including the fact Lucy had left in a rage. "Lady Mitsu is tending to Lady Sakura, Lady Kanae and the monk."

"Oh no," Nana said in a worried breath. "If Lucy has gone after them..."

"From what she did to Lady Sakura, people will die," Lady Haulu said sadly. "Once you see Lady Kanae, I'm sure you will understand Lady Lucy's rage."

Lady Haulu led them into the nurse's office where Junso sat huddled in a corner. Kanae lay on the bed staring sightlessly as Lady Mitsu bend over her, hands on her head and concentrating.

"What did they do to Kanae!" Nana gasped, wide eyed.

"Those monks injected a chemical that is destroying the front part of her brain," Lady Haulu said as she cast a cold eye at Junso. "Lady Mitsu is working to control the damage."

"Those ... animals!" Yuka cried.

Kouta looked at his daughter, wanting to cry. As he thought about the cruelty done to her, he asked, "Where is Mariko?"

.

Inside the wreckage that was once a church, Mariko stood with her arms and mind hands out, wide-eyed and with shaking knees. Mama Lucy held a firm grip on her biceps with her mind hands. Mariko just knew she was about to have her arms torn off.

"Please no," Mariko whimpered

A shot rang out. Lucy stopped the bullet five feet from her. She released Mariko and snapped her head to glare at the policeman who shot it. Beside him was Lady Himari.

"Thank you officer. You should run away now," Lady Himari said calmly.

The officer complied.

"That was to get your attention," Lady Himari said to Lucy. "Trying to call to you wasn't doing any good."

"Lady Himari, these men behind me didn't do anything!" Mariko cried as she stood before the three terrified monks.

Glancing at the bodies on the floor, Lady Himari asked, "How can you be so sure, Lady Mariko?"

"They ... sang with us," Mariko said, confused as to why Lady Himari would question her word. "They've been hanging out with us, talking and laughing with us. Didn't Brother Junso bring Kanae to you for help? As soon as he could, he got her out of here. The ones doing the killing and torturing are the ones we haven't seen before. These men did have a gun, but they didn't point it at me. They let me take it away from them. If they wanted to hurt us, wouldn't they have shot at me?"

Lady Himari stepped over a body, and gave a nod. "Very true. Do you agree, Lady Lucy?" she asked calmly.

"Who cares?" Lucy spat. "They are ALL guilty. They ALL need to die."

"Ahh, punish all whether they be guilty or innocent, is that it?" Lady Himari asked.

"Are you here to defend them?" Lucy asked as her eyes narrowed. She moved to keep the Brothers in her sight, but to also watch Lady Himari. She was ready for an attack from either direction.

Lady Himari glanced over at Father Okawara as he lay gurgling and twitching in his final spasms. "Justice has been served," she said, then returned her gaze to Lucy. "So long as no others die."

Walking towards Lucy, Lady Himari waved a dismissive hand toward the shattered doors of the church. "Outside are plenty of people. Police, rescue squad, a few more White Robes, and many onlookers. Our White Robes and the police know what happened to Lady Kanae. Some of the onlookers do also. They, as I, are waiting to see how this turns out. We are all waiting to see if you are the Just one. In time and with healing, Lady Kanae will recover. When she does, what are you going to tell her and all those people out there? You punished those who were guilty, or you punished everyone who bore the same clothes as the guilty ones?"

"Are you going to talk, or are you going to do something?" Lucy asked heavily.

"I have no right to interfere," Lady Himari said bluntly. "All I can do is try to make you think before you act. Mariko is willing to face your wrath for those men over there. I am fairly certain she's willing to die for them."

Lucy looked at Mariko.

Mariko swallowed nervously. "I can't let you hurt them, no matter how much I love you, Mama Lucy," she said in a tiny voice.

"You would fight me?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Never. I will do everything I can to stop them from being hurt," Mariko said.

"Will your mouth mediate wisdom, and your mind truly deliver justice?" Lady Himari asked.

Lucy snapped her head to gape at her.

"That's right," Lady Himari said. "That song is about you, Lady Lucy. Your daughters realized it, but you haven't. Myself and Lady Hakata knew it the first time we met you. Those humans who captured you when you were young referred to you as a Queen. They didn't know how right they were. My question is, will you be a fair and just Queen?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, eying Lady Himari warily.

Lady Himari let out a chuckle and said, "It's funny, really. We kept those prophecies secret, all along searching for the one from our village who Yukaita would stand beside to lead us all to a new beginning. Who knew that one would be a wild child?"

The slight grin left Lady Himari's face as she said, "The time has come, Lady Lucy. What you do now, is how the world will see our sect. You do not just act for yourself, but for all of us. When the time comes to meet with leaders, and you will be soon, they will see us in what you do."

"Mama Lucy is a Queen?" Mariko asked.

"Our Queen," Lady Himari said, correcting her. "The child who grew up in torment, who knows well pain and anguish, anger, love and forgiveness. The one who has received the crown of life after rising from darkness. The one Yuakita chose to guide us all."

"If I may," Brother Hiro asked, raising a hand as if in class. Once Lucy looked at him, he tapped Mariko on the shoulder. "Lady Mariko, please move aside."

"But..."

"Just, please, move aside," he asked gently.

Brother Hiro made sure Mariko moved clear of them. He took a deep breath then bowed to Lucy and said, "It is hard to believe that one of our own would ... do something so horrible to a young woman. Yet, it appears to be too true. If I was brave enough to stand naked before you, I would toss this robe aside in an instant. I shames me deeply to hear what happened to Lady Kanae at our hands. My life is yours if you wish to take it. But first, let me offer my sincerest condolences and best wishes for Lady Kanae."

The other two Brothers stepped up beside him, gave their bows and offered their lives, and best wishes for Lady Kanae.

"What will you do, Lady Lucy?" Lady Himari asked.

Mariko was gazing at Lucy with pleading in her eyes. The Brothers stood waiting to be judged. All was quiet inside the church. Lucy calmed down and began to think. For some reason, the image of Mariko and those monks singing for them came to her mind. At the moment, it left a sour taste in her mouth.

"May I send in the medics and police?" Lady Himari asked.

Lucy gritted her teeth and said, "Mariko, get them out of my sight."


	40. Chapter 40

Monseigneur Inoue was having a very bad day. He'd just watched the news about the Kamakura indecent, titled 'War in Kamakura'. It went on about rampaging monks, and the members of the Yuakita sect who stopped their maiming and killing spree. He'd gotten many calls from the media, requesting to speak to him. The last wasn't a reporter, but the Prime minister's secretary had called telling him an envoy would be there to speak to him.

The chamber boy came in and bowed. "Your Eminence, Brother Yasou has returned from Kamakura, and urgently wishes an audience."

"Send him in," the Monseigneur said, hoping this Brother would shed some light on what had happened.

The chamber boy opened the doors and called Brother Yasou in. Brother Yasou entered and gave the customary bow with prayer-clasped hands. Behind him, Lady Lucy entered wearing a stonic face. Monseigneur Inoue gasped as she waked over to the chair in front of his desk and sat down, watching him as a large guard dog would eye an intruder.

"Lady Lucy..." he began, then lost his voice. Lady Lucy looked anger. This was indeed was a very bad day.

"Your Eminence," Brother Yasou said to get his attention. "Lady Lucy has requested I speak on her behalf."

"What happened in Kamakura?"

Brother Yasou explained in detail about his own experiences, then Father Okawara arriving, Lady Kanae's lobotomy at his hands, and him sending out monks to find and 'pacify' sect members, and the battle in the church. Once he was done, he added, "Lady Lucy felt it was necessary to come here herself. Due to her ... extreme displeasure with Father Okawara's behavior, she does not trust herself to speak. Lady Lucy feels that irreparable damage has occurred between the Yukaita sect and your church, and strong requests that the church stays out of Kamakura."

"What do you mean, your church?" Monseigneur Inoue asked.

Brother Yasou took a deep breath and said, "I am resigning, your Eminence, as all of us are. We cannot in good conscience remain in a faith that allows such practices as lobotomy to healthy young women, especially when administered with no anesthetics in a basement. The only reason I have returned is to be a voice for Lady Lucy. I shall be leaving directly after this meeting."

Monseigneur Inoue gapped at them and said, "Lady Lucy ... I ... had no idea! Surely you don't think neither I nor the church sanctioned such behavior!"

"Your Eminence, what monks do wearing this robe, does reflect directly on this church," Brother Yasou stated. "Lady Lucy would like you to know that if another occurrence were to happen again, she will return and it will not be to discuss the matter."

"Which means?"

"She will come and punish the guilty," Brother Yasou stated. "Trust me, your Eminence, you do not want that."

Lucy got up and walked for the door. Monseigneur Inoue got up to called to her, "Lady Lucy, please wait.."

Brother Yasou held up a hand. "Please, don't, your Eminence. There has been enough violence." He then bowed and followed Lucy out.

Monseigneur Inoue sat down hard. He'd been afraid of the Yukaita sect causing death and chaos, and here it was his own church that had caused anguish. Leftovers from that war seventy years ago had tried to continue the fight and had lost. They were dragging the church down with them.

A short while later, a well dressed man arrived to seek audience with him. Monseigneur Inoue bade him entry. The man bowed curtly to him and held out papers.

"Monseigneur Inoue, this is a summons to a Parliament hearing to answer charges of terroristic behavior by your church and activity that may be deemed traitorous. You are required to attend."

"Traitorous?" he asked.

"Yes, Japan has a peace treaty with the Yukaita sect. Your sect has broken that treaty." The man dropped the papers on his desk and said, "Good day, Monseigneur."

.

From her bed, Kanae blinked and watched Brother Junso talk with Lady Mitsu. For days, It seemed like she'd been watching a movie, for although she could see and hear, nothing seemed real. The world did seem like it was real now, but it wasn't right. Brother Junso wore a plain button down shirt and trousers.

"Brother Junso, where are your robes?" Kanae asked with a frown.

Turning their heads to her, Junso and Lady Mitsu's faces broke out into big smiles.

"Lady Kanae, you're back!" Junso cried happily. He dropped to his knees by her bed and hugged her tight.

"Finally! Thank Yukaita!" Lady Mistu exclaimed, and kissed her head. She then went to the door and called out, "Lady Nana, Sir Kouta, Lady Kanae is awake!"

Kanae returned Junso's hug and again asked, "Where are your robes?"

Beaming her a tearful smile as he gazed at her, he said, "The only thing important is that you are all right."

"But ... your robes!" Kanae asked.

Junso turned his gaze away from her.

"Ohhh, Kanae!" Mama Nana squealed as she came in. Plowing Junso out of the way, Nana took her turn to hug her. "We were so worried about you!"

"I'm OK, Mama Nana," Kanae said, then Kouta took his turn to hug her more gently and kiss her forehead.

"Thank goddess, you're back," he said.

"But ... Junso's robes," Kanae said, looking over at Junso.

"He cast his robes off after those monks attacked you," Lady Mitsu said.

"Is that true?" Kanae asked watching Junso.

"I don't want to be associated with people ...who do things like that," Junso said roughly.

"How do you feel?" Kouta asked pointedly as he looked at his daughter. "Anything hurt? Can you feel your feet?"

Kanae flexed her fingers and her toes, then moved her arms and legs. "I ... can feel everything," she said, then slipped a mind hand out to reach for the water glass. She swore she had it, but the glass didn't move. She tried again, then tried to knock it over. The glass stayed in place. "My mind hands don't seem to work," she said with a frown. "I can ... reach out, but they won't do anything."

"Reach out to me," Lady Mitsu instructed.

Kanae did, focusing on touching Lady Mistu's shoulder. She didn't feel contact, so she tried to clasp her shoulder.

"Go ahead, any time you're ready," Lady Mistu instructed.

"I am," Kanae told her, and tried harder to squeeze.

Lady Mitsu frowned briefly, then she offered a smile and said, "Apparently, you're not fully recovered yet. You need more time to rest."

"I'm sure Lady Mitsu is right," Nana said quickly. "You just need more rest, sweetie. You've recovered quite a bit, but you were hurt badly. Just give it time."

"The important thing is you're back with us," Kouta said, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I was afraid we'd lost you."

"You have made an amazing recovery, but you're still weak," Lady Mitsu told her.

Kanae sat up. The white nightgown someone had put her in was a modest full length gown. Kouta and Nana stood to each side of her as she put her feet on the floor and stood up. Planting all ten mind hands on the floor, she tried to lift herself up. Nothing, no matter how hard she pushed.

"Hon, don't force yourself," Kouta said.

"I have to, Papa," Kanae said as she looked at her feet. She took a step, then another. Her legs were weak, but held her up. Moving them made tingles run up and down her legs, but they did work. On her next step, her right leg twitched and she fell. Hands and mind hands caught her quickly. She was lifted back onto her feet. For some reason, it was taking all her effort just to stand up.

"You are still weak, you need to rest," Nana said sternly.

"Please rest, Lady Kanae," Junso said from in front of her.

Kanae relented and let them help her back to bed. All their faces bore sorrow and concern. The way Lady Mitsu was looking at her, Kanae knew she was thinking without saying it. Her chances at being a White Robe were gone. She didn't mean to cry, but a tear dripped down her cheek. "I ... I'm tired," she said.

"Of course, dear, get some sleep. We'll check on you later," Nana said gently.

Everyone bid her good night and left. As the last one out, Kouta turned off the light. "Night sweetie. You'll get your strength back. Don't worry,OK?"

"Night Papa," Kanae replied with a weak smile. After the door was shut, she couldn't keep the tears back. For herself, or Brother Junso.


	41. Chapter 41

Lucy steadied Kanae as they walked slowly back to the nurse's office. Kanae focused on keeping her feet and kept saying, "Let me.." as Lucy caught her each time she wavered. Ahead of them, Junso held the door open.

"Thank you, Brother Junso," Kanae said as she stepped carefully through, ensuring she used his title.

"He's not a 'Brother' any more," Lucy reminded her.

"Yes he is, he just forgot," Kanae replied.

Kanae made it back to her bed. She sat down with a sigh of relief. Her legs were still very weak, but at least the spasms had stopped.

"Kanae, I'm going to be gone all next week with Papa, and Mama Yuka," Lucy explained as she sat down on the chair beside Kanae's bed. "Mama Nana will look in on you. Mariko and Hisoka will be home too. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask them."

"I won't. Have a good trip, Mama Lucy," Kanae told her. "And don't worry about me, Brother Junso is also here to help me."

Lucy gave her a smile that crimped slightly by Kanae's insistence of calling him 'Brother' Junso.

"I know you'll be in good hands. Don't try to push yourself too hard, OK?"

Kanae gave Lucy an intent look and said, "OK, but remember, Yukaita is with you, Mama. Listen to her, please."

Lucy gave a quick nod and said, "I will. We'll come see you on our way out. See you tomorrow, dear."

"Bye, Mama Lucy."

Once Lucy left, Brother Junso hung by the doorway looking as if he wanted to come in, but was afraid to.

"Brother Junso, would you sit with me?" Kanae asked.

Junso let out a sigh as he sat down by her. "Lady Kanae, I'm no longer a 'Brother'." he said.

"But you are," Kanae said sternly. Frowning at him, she asked, "Didn't we promise not to give up on each other? Your god tells you everything else you're suppose to do, doesn't he say anything about not breaking promises?"

Junso dropped his head to look at the floor. "Lady Kanae... what they did to you ..."

"No excuse!" she snapped, which made him look at her. "You'd tell me that since bad men were in your church, you are willing to let them run you away from such an important task as serving your god? You would ... give in and run from a pack of bullies?"

"But..."

"No 'butt's'!" Kanae scolded. Clasping his hand, she said in a softer tone, "You did save me, but that will mean little to me if you loose yourself. Being a Brother is who you are, Junso. I ... saw things I can't explain, but I do know that if you give up, you'll be lost. You will never be at peace, and I will always feel guilty that I was the cause of it."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Lady Kanae," Junso said quickly while he had the chance to speak. Noting what she said he asked, "Things you saw?"

"Yes, when I was ... not here," she said slowly. "Like I said, I can't explain it. It was like a dream, but it was real and surreal at the same time. All I can remember is fragments, but I feel what I saw is very important. My point is that you cannot give up because of what happened."

"I can't go back to that church," Junso said firmly.

"Then go to another one," Kanae replied. "There are many faiths of Christian churches, pick one! Do not turn away from your god because of hateful men. That is cowardice. I know my good friend Junso is no coward, and your god knows it too."

"And God told you this?" Junso asked with a dry chuckle.

"Yes, he did," Kanae stated. "He is your reference, the focal point to the blessed hereafter, and your guide and comfort while you live. Just as Yukaita is our reference..." Kanae then fell silent for a moment. She then gazed at Junso and asked, "How do I know that?"

"You talked to God?" Junso asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kanae shook her head and said, "I don't know who it was. What I can remember is so ...confusing. All I know is that you MUST return to your calling. If I never get my mind hands back and can never be a White Robe, Yukaita will understand because even then I will not forsake her. If you do not get your robes back then your god will be very disappointed and you will be forever sad."

Watching her intently, Junso asked, "Is that why you told your mother that Yukaita is with her? Did this vision you have tell you that too?"

Becoming irritated, Kanae said, "I told you, I'm not sure what I saw. I do know that Yukaita is with Mama Lucy every day. And yes, Yukaita told me so! She knows Mama Lucy needs close guidance, that's why she's here. My dear Junso, I can't tell you what I can't remember, but I CAN tell you what I know." Taking a breath, she added, "In two days after a yellow bird hugs you, your fellow brothers will offer you a chance to return to your robes. Do it please, for yourself and for me! You will be very sorry if you don't."

Junso's face scrunched up as he asked, "What yellow bird?"

"I don't know," Kanae whined, "Just listen to me, OK?"

Seeing Lady Kanae was becoming agitated, Junso offered, "OK, I will. Can I get you anything?"

Kanae let out a huff and asked, "Can you help my mind hands return?"

"Sorry, that's out of my department," Junso said with a shrug. A thought then came to him to pray for her full recovery. Associating prayer with the church that mutilated the loveliest girl he'd ever known, he banished that thought and concentrated on helping Kanae recover.

.

Hisoka and Mariko agreed to take off from their jobs Friday after school to help Kanae and get Junso out of the community center for a few hours. With only Mama Nana in the house last night, they'd had a wonderful time together. Falling asleep in each other's arms in the early morning hours, they barely made it to school on time.

Hisoka let out a yawn as they walked into the center. "I'm beat ... but we have to do that again real soon," he said with a grin.

"And again, and again," Mariko agreed with a giggle. She then left out a yawn, and added, "We need some real sleep, first."

"Right after we drag Junso out of here for a while. He's been stuck like glue to Kanae's side."

"I think he's got the hots for her," Mariko said with a crooked grin.

"I think he does, but not quite the way you imagine," Hisoka mussed. "I don't think they want to make a baby."

Going to the nurses' office, they found Junso sitting and talking with Lady Mitsu. Kanae's bed was empty.

"Junso!" Hisoka said with a wave. "We're here to take you to a festival. Come on, let's go see some daylight."

Junso smiled and said, "Lady Kanae is in the bath, I should wait for her."

"Don't make me drag you out of here," Mariko said with a smirk. "That is, unless you want to join Kanae in the bath."

Junso's face colored. "Lady Mariko, I ... would never think of bathing with her."

"Then let's go," Hisoka said. "Lady Himari asked us to make you take a break before she left."

Mariko held her hand out to him. "Come on, there's still a world out there. Kanae will be here when you get back."

Junso hesitated, so Mariko reached out and grabbed his hand. Hisoka grabbed the other one.

"OK, OK!" Junso said, relenting. He got up and paused to tell Lady Mitsu he'd be back soon.

Hisoka let Junso's hand go, but Mariko kept a tight hold on him as they walked him out.

Not long after they left, Kanae came in wrapped in a bath robe with Lady Sakura hovering by her in case she fell.

"Sir Junso left with Lady Mariko and Sir Hisoka, he should be back later," Lady Mitsu explained.

A tiny smile spread on Kanae's face. "For his sake, I hope it's a few days," she said, and let the White Robes help her dress.

.

Lucy sat in the small anteroom of Lady Hakata's home, nervously playing with her hands. There was nothing impressive about the outside of this building made of mud and stone. It looked the same as any other house in the village. Same modest size, same colorful paint upon the walls, same wood frame doorway with mud packed into the cracks the cut stone didn't fill. The plank door to the outside was shut, the colorful woolen curtain draped across the doorway into the house was woven in complex designs as were many others. What was impressive lay inside the house.

Unlike before, when her whole family knelt on pillows before Lady Hakata, only Lucy was going to be present before the powerful old woman. No one would be there to shield her from the old woman's wrath, should she invoke it. Lady Hakata knew how to anger Lucy, then slap her down like a small child. Lucy feared her own anger would turn this meeting into another trip to the infirmary for her.

The curtain moved aside. A blue haired White Robe said, "Lady Hakata will see you now."

Lucy got up and followed the woman inside. Lady Hakata sat by the fire with a blanket pulled up to her chin. Lucy stopped beside Lady Hakata as the White Robe indicated. She bowed and said, "Greetings, Lady Hakata."

"Greetings, Lady Lucy," Lady Hakata said in her gravelly, aged voice. "Sit here by me, we have much to discuss."

Lucy sat in the chair beside the old woman, noting the last of the purple had faded into gray in the old woman's hair. The lines of her face looked bottomless.

"Have you grown up?" Lady Hakata asked.

Lucy tried to think of what she might mean. Obviously, it wasn't her size Lady Hakata was referring to. "I ... feel I have grown spiritually. I know Yukaita's teachings and I strive to live by them," Lucy said tentatively.

Lady Hakata turned her aged face to Lucy with a smirk. "That is good. I was referring to becoming a mother yourself. Has having children tempered your flares of anger? Is their welfare the most important thing to you?"

"Yes," Lucy said automatically.

"Lady Himari keeps me informed. At one time, I was deeply concerned about you. You have impressed me, Lady Lucy. Especially recently, you punished only the guilty even though you were insane with rage after what they did to your child."

Lucy frowned. "Lady Himari ... helped me see what was the right thing to do," she conceded.

"That has been her task all along," Lady Hakata said with a satisfied grin. "She knew it was dangerous, and could possibly mean her death, but she accepted the task. She is truly a great woman, don't you think?"

"Lady Himari is special. At times, I don't know what we would have done without her," Lucy agreed.

"As you are, child. You see, all these White Robes are very good women. They have faith, and they each would give their lives for any of our kind. It is not their fault, but there is one thing they lack," Lady Hakata said. "Can you guess what that is, Lady Lucy?"

Lucy thought hard. White Robes were well trained in all aspects of dealing with people and use of their mind hands. They were excellent teachers and healers, and Lady Himari seemed to know how to handle any situation. She finally said, "I don't know."

"The White Robes were horror struck when you almost took Lady Sakura's face off with that slap," Lady Hakata said. "They also saw attacking that church as a serious breach of behavior. Yet, you were correct in both actions. Finding a peaceful solution to problems is what White Robes are trained to do. They are the models for all others to strive towards. It is very important we show ourselves as decent, peaceful people so our children may grow up and our families be happy. Peaceful as house cats," Lady Hakata said. In a harder tone, she added, "But those who would do us harm need to know that these cats have very sharp and deadly claws. When it came to a point where attacking us seemed like a good idea to anyone who didn't like us, you stepped up and showed your claws. Killing is an ugly business and stains the soul. At times though, it is the only way to get your point across."

Lady Hakata let out a weak cough. A teacup floated up and she took a drink.

"I'm not in trouble, then?" Lucy asked.

Lady Hakata barked out a laugh. An wrinkled hand came out from under the blanket and patted Lucy's hand. "The time for me judging the behavior of others is past," Lady Hakata said. "That responsibility now belongs to you, Lady Lucy. Keep Lady Himari, and all the White Robes close. Listen to their advice, they have the best interests of our people at heart. All of the sect are your children now. Guard them well, and if you truly feel you must go against the advice of the White Robes, do so with caution. Never stop listening to your own heart, or Yukaita."

Lucy eyed Lady Hakata warily. "Lady Hakata, you're ... putting me in charge of all our people?"

"Yukaita in her wisdom has," Lady Hakata said firmly. "If Yukaita believes you are worthy, then you must be."

"Why me?"

"I cannot answer that, child," Lady Hakata said apologetically. "What I can tell you is that it will be a difficult task, and one you must perform to the best of your ability." Leaning her head back, Lady Hakata asked, "Is the sun setting soon? I would so much like to see it."

It was late afternoon. Lucy turned to look for the blue haired White Robe. The woman went over to a window then said, "Yes, Lady Hakata, very soon."

"Ahh, good," Lady Hakata said with a faint smile. "I always loved sunsets. Lady Lucy, would you be kind enough to assist me?"

Lucy got up and helped Lady Hakata to her feet. It was then she noticed a few things. Lady Hakata was frail. Not only was her body thin, but her mind hands were at work inside her body. One mind hand was pumping her own heart, others were holding her up and making other organs work.

"Lady Hakata..." Lucy said, surprised that this woman everyone feared, was in such bad shape.

"I am very, very tired, dear. Now that you are here, I can rest peacefully," Lady Hakata explained.

Lucy guided Lady Hakata outside to a bench against the wall of her house that had a good view of the sun as it touched the mountains. She and the blue haired White Robe eased Lady Hakata in place.

Looking directly at the sun, Lady Hakata said in a weak voice, "Isn't it lovely, Yukaita? So many times I've seen it, yet I never tire of your beautiful creations."

"We should get a healer..." Lucy told the White Robe.

Lady Hakata said, "No, please don't bother. There's nothing left to heal. I look forward to resting after all these long years. I did my best, Yukaita, I hope you are satisfied with me."

By her drifting speech and the condition of her body, It hit Lucy that Lady Hakata was dying.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy offered.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Lady Hakata said as she stared into the sun. "I lived a long and fulfilling life. I got to watch over all the children, see them grow up ... the smiles on their faces, the laughs of the young and the love in their eyes for others when they grew. I was even blessed with seeing Yukaita. What more could one ask for?"

"Go find Lady Himari, quickly!" Lucy told the White Robe.

"Yes, Lady Lucy," the White Robe said, and ran off.

With a frown, Lady Hakata said, "Yes, Lady Himari also likes sunsets. Although I fear she has not seen enough of them. Yukaita should be here too, that would make this last sunset perfect, don't you think?"

"Yes, it would," Lucy agreed, not knowing what else to do. Lady Hakata was becoming delusional, it would be best just to agree with her.

The sun was half hidden behind the mountains as the White Robe returned with Lady Himari, Kouta and Yuka trailing behind.

"She's dying," Lucy explained.

Lady Himari knelt by Lady Hakata, careful not to obscure her view of the sun. "Lady Hakata, is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Just watch this sunset with me, dear," Lady Hakata said in a far off voice as she clasped Lady Himari's hand. A smile lit her face. "Ahh, thank you for coming, Yukaita."

Everyone looked down, knowing the end was near. With tight faces, they watched Lady Hakata gaze at the sun. Soon, only a sliver of sun showed, the rays spread out overhead to light the scattered clouds above them.

"How beautiful," Lady Hakata said softly. "Yukaita, may I rest now? I've tried so very hard all these years. Please, tell me I can rest."

No one replied. Yuka, who was also tearing up as they watched this woman die, finally said, "You have performed your task with great honor and pride. Please rest, Lady Hakata."

A tear formed and ran down Lady Hakata's face. "Thank you, Goddess. Thank you so much," she said. Her eyes closed and her head bowed as if she was falling asleep. She then slumped to fall against Lucy.

Lucy held Lady Hakata's body. All was silent for a moment, then the weeping began.


	42. Chapter 42

"A children's festival?" Junso asked as Mariko towed him towards the stands decorated with bright streamers and balloons. Over-sized cartoon characters moved through the people, waving and conversing with their fans.

"Yeah, they have fun games here," Hisoka added, then pointed to the fish bowl game. "Hey, it's silly fun, but I bet you'll like it if you try."

"Ohhh, Hisoka, let's try the dart game," Mariko said excitedly.

"Yeah, come on, Junso," Hisoka agreed.

Junso let them pull him over to a game where darts were thrown at balloons for prizes. Hisoka ante'd up for them. Although it was a silly game, Junso found he did enjoy it. He also found hitting those balloons was harder than it looked.

A small girl came over to try. Beside Mariko, she scrunched her face up and threw. After the dart left her hand, it seemed to pick up speed and home in on a balloon.

The balloon popped, and everyone cheered.

Twice more the seeming wild darts from the little girl picked up speed and hit their targets with the accuracy of cruise missiles.

Junso noted Mariko was watching the darts fly. Hisoka's face was set in a smirk, and the attendant was frowning. The little girl got her prize, a stuffed animal, and went away happy.

"That was nice of you," Hisoka said quietly to Mariko as they left.

"You .. cheated?" Junso asked.

Mariko giggled and winked at him. "Just a little. She was happy, wasn't she?" she asked.

Watching Mariko as she walked, JUnso was surprised that she had cheated at a game. Not watching where he was going, he ran into one of the costumed characters. The big yellow bird teetered. Quickly, Junso grabbed him to keep him from falling with a cry of, "I'm sorry!"

The tall bird recovered and hugged Junso, then patted him on the head and continued on his way.

"Brother Junso?" a voice asked.

At a stand nearby, Brother Yasou and Hiro were handing out balloons to children. They bore lighter colored brown robes.

Brother Hiro smiled and waved at him. "There you are Brother Junso. Come speak with us!"

Junso went over to them. In a short time, he learned that the church was taken over by another faith, and this festival was being done to help rebuild the church for the congregation. Junso told them Lady Kanae was recovering, and how he'd been at her side since it happened.

"Brother, we could really use your help," Brother Yasou said. "Some from of the congregation help when they can, and the Yukaita center has provided funds for us to rebuild. But in making new pews alone, there is an overwhelming amount of work to do."

"Yes, Brother, we could really use your help," Brother Hiro agreed.

"I..." Junso was about to tell them that he wasn't a 'Brother' any longer. He then remembered what Kanae had told him. He'd been hugged by a big yellow bird, and now he was being offered a chance to go back to the church. He stared at Brother Yasou. How could Lady Kanae possibly know this was going to happen?

"Are you all right, Brother?" Brother Yasou asked, seeing Junso's gape.

Junso nodded. It had happened just as Lady Kanae told him it would. She had also been very insistent that he accept the offer. "Yes, that does seem like the right thing to do," he agreed.

"Wonderful! Brother Tanaki is at the church, getting the frame ready for the new stained glass window to be put in. I know he'd love to have your help," Brother Yasou said eagerly.

Junso nodded. To Mariko he said, "Lady Mariko, Sir Hisoka, would you mind if I excused myself and went to help Brother Tanaki?"

"Sure, we'll walk you there," Mariko offered.

"We got you a new robe also, Brother Junso," Brother Yasou said. "If it doesn't fit, the tailor can modify it for you."

Junso walked away with his escort, wondering how Lady Kanae could have predicted what just happened.

.

Lucy already felt like she was in over her head. People came to her with village business, which she had no clue how to handle. Thankfully, Lady Azami who was a senior teacher in the village, knew everything that was happening, and took over the role of senior White Robe in the village.

During a meeting with the White Robes, Lucy officially appointed Lady Himari as the senior White Robe in Kamakura. Lucy also saw and read the treaty between the Yukaita sect and Japan. In this, she found a potential problem.

The treaty stated that no conflict between Japan and any members of the sect would allowed by either side, and each party was responsible for it's own citizens. She wondered if there was going to be any repercussions from the nation of Japan over what those monks did, or how she responded. Lady Himari suggested Lucy send a representative to Tokyo to meet with government officials. Although Lucy hated the thought, she had to agree.

Lucy never got the chance to send anyone. The day after Lady Hakata died, a helicopter arrived with an envoy from the Prime Minister. Lucy met the man in the guest building with Lady Azami and Lady Himari.

The man, Mr. Kyoto Taro, was saddened by the news of Lady Hakata's death. On his side of the meeting table, he bowed deeply and said, "My sincerest and deepest condolences. Lady Hakata was a great woman. She will be sorely missed. If we may, myself and others would like to attend her funeral to pay honor to such a fine woman."

Lucy knew the White Robes in Kamakura were coming, so the funeral was postponed until everyone arrived. While she gathered her thoughts on what to say, Lady Himari returned his bow and replied.

"That would be most kind of you, Mr. Kyoto. We shall be pleased that you wish to pay honor to Lady Hakata."

"It will be our honor," Mr. Kyoto said reverently. "I must ask, who is taking the place of such a great leader?"

"That would be me," Lucy said, trying to sound as pleasant as everyone else. "I do not know why I was chosen, but I shall do my very best for our people."

Mr. Kyoto winced involuntarily. "I see. I am sure there is a good reason for your appointment, Lady Lucy. I originally came to discuss the Kamakura incident, but with this tragic loss, I would like to put that aside for the moment until we all pay our respects to Lady Hakata."

"I would agree," Lucy replied. "Mr. Kyoto, if you could give Lady Azami the number of people coming to the funeral, we can ensure accommodations for everyone."

"Thank you, Lady Lucy. You are most generous and kind."

Lucy sat through another half hour of being pointedly polite to Mr. Kyoto, as he was with them. Once their meeting was over, Mr. Kyoto asked if Lucy could take a walk with him so he could see the beautiful countryside. Although he was being polite, Lucy could see there was something on his mind.

.

Lucy let Mr. Kyoto escort her to the grand cliffs and valleys nearby. He obviously knew the route, so she stayed quiet until he got to the point. Walking down a path that showed a breathtaking view down into a deep valley, he spoke up.

"Lady Lucy, I am very saddened by Lady Hakata's passing. I am also deeply concerned."

"What is your concern?" Lucy asked, watching him.

He stopped and looked down into the valley. "I am well aware of your ... previous activities. I do believe your toll for ending lives is at fifty?"

Lucy mussed and said, "No, with those eight monks, the one's who lobotomized my daughter, killed an innocent school girl, and mutilated another sect girl, I believe the body count is up to sixty two. If you wish to count numbers, nine sect members were killed in Kamakura a few years ago, and over a hundred were slain brutally by your island facility. You remember that facility, don't you? I do, they held me there in a steel box for many years."

Mr. Kyoto let out a huff and nodded. "You are correct. I understand your anger, but that anger is what concerns me. The sect is no longer a completely separate entity, many are living in Kamakura now. I am concerned of a situation getting even more out of hand than the indecent with those monks."

"As am I." Lucy stated. "We do not want trouble, Mr. Kyoto. I have also spent many years with my family in Kamakura living peacefully. My children go to public schools there. We do our best to show the people there we are their neighbors, helping whenever there is need. I do not want or initiate conflict, but if it is dropped in my lap, I also cannot ignore it."

"According to the treaty, we agreed to let the guilty be punished by their own kind," Mr. Kyoto said. "I would like to informally say that our Prime Minister wishes to remind you of the treaty."

Lucy stiffened, and wondered if he would not act of someone mutilated his daughter. Since he was quoting treaty, she eyed him and asked, "Is not attacking us with the same monks who fought in the War of Tears, also a violation of that treaty?"

"We never sanctioned such action," Mr. Kyoto said firmly. "In fact we have their church up on charges for what they did."

"An appropriate action to take since they failed," Lucy said evenly. "I've seen the underhandedness governments use. I saw us being attacked, so I responded in kind. Tell me you would not defend yourselves if attacked."

Mr. Kyoto was silent for a moment, then said, "I would like assurances that the people of Japan will be safe. We agreed to let the center on Kamakura be opened due to our own ... misjudgment. I would hesitate to retract that agreement."

Lucy wasn't used to verbally sparing with people. She desperately wanted to flip him upside down and hang him over the valley. That would not solve her problem. The only way she could fight this verbal battle was to come up with better points than he was making. Slowly she said, "And I would hesitate to retract our agreements with Kamakura. The police count on us to keep the crime rate low. The hospitals know they can call, and a White Robe will come to save someone they can't. When there is a fire, a White Robe also goes to the scene to help people out of burning buildings and ensures no one is injured."

Leveling her gaze on Mr. Kyoto, Lucy said, "We also do our best to keep everyone safe, whether they be of the sect of not. To retract our agreements would hurt everyone, don't you agree?"

Mr. Kyoto licked his lips nervously. "I do," he said tentatively. "And we are grateful for the sect helping to improve the lives of everyone in Kamakura."

"Then what is this really about?" Lucy asked.

Mr. Kyoto took a deep breath and said, "It's about you, Lady Lucy. We've found the sect being in Kamakura to be very beneficial to the people. So much so, that we have considered offering the sect open access to anyplace they want to live in Japan. MY fear, is that if some deranged individuals were to attack the sect again, you may decide to go on a killing spree to ensure no one bothers you again."

"Mr. Kyoto, I am not the same person I was back then. Those monks were a special case. They wouldn't have stopped, and your police couldn't stop them. Yes, I was very angry. Yes, I killed. If I hadn't, more people would have died and the escalation you fear may have well happened." Lucy explained.

Carefully arraigning her thoughts, Lucy tried to keep her voice at a decent tone as she said, "I know I can be ... not very nice at times. That is why I am having White Robes do most of my talking for me. They also know a lot more than I do about," waving her hand at him, she said, "Things like this. Lady Himari, Lady Azami, and even my husband can find ways to say things better than I can. All I can tell you is that the sect is my priority and I will do whatever it takes to keep them as safe and happy as possible."

A small grin spread onto Mr. Kyoto's face as he said, "You are doing rather well, Lady Lucy. I half expected to be thrown into the valley by now."

Lucy cast him a smirk. "Honestly, I considered it. What we're discussing is too important to give into childish impulses. Yes?" she asked.

Mr. Kyoto nodded. He then asked, "To prove our mutual concern for our people, would you do something for me?"

"That depends. What is it?"

.

Two days after Lady Hakata's funeral in which hundreds attended, the parliament hearing was in session. Monseigneur Inoue sat by his fellow church leaders on one side, and their lawyers on the other at a long table a they faced stonic parliament members seated in a line of individual judge's benches. Right after the session was called into order, Mr. Kyoto came up and stood before the line of parliament members. He bowed deeply to them.

"Honored members of parliament. Before these proceedings begin, I have had a request from the Yukaita sect to speak on the matter at hand in this hearing. Will you allow their representative audience?"

There was a quiet discussion amongst the parliament panel. People that came to view the proceedings whispered to each other. None of them had ever seen a member of the Yukaita sect before.

The chairman nodded and announced. "We shall hear what they have to say."

Mr. Kyoto motioned to the guards. One opened the door and Lady Himari came in. All heads turned to watch her walk down between the rows of onlookers. Lady Himari ignored the flashing cameras and the wide open stares. She took her place to stand beside Mr. Kyoto.

Lady Himari bowed to the parliament members. In a formal tone, she said, "Greetings, honored members of parliament. I am Lady Himari, White Robe of the Yukaita Sect, and representative for Lady Lucy. Lady Lucy wishes to convey to you, as do I, that while we recognize members of Monseigneur Inoue 's church did in fact brutally attack young women in Kamakura, we do not hold their entire faith as guilty. That horrid incident was caused by a few radical individuals. Monseigneur Inoue had no knowledge or part in that incident, nor did his church in general. We believe that holding him responsible for actions he has no control over, is not justice. We would ask you to not further tarnish, or condemn an entire faith on the actions of a few."

Lady Himari then bowed again, saying, "Thank you for this chance to speak our thoughts on the matter." She then turned and walked out under the eyes of everyone in the room.

One of the church lawyers stood up as soon as she left. "Your honors, if the Yukaita sect do not hold this church responsible, I would submit that there has been no wrongdoing by the church and request that any charges be dropped."

The members conferred for a couple moments, then the chairman announced, "In light of Lady Himari's request, no charges will be filed. These proceedings are adjourned."


	43. Chapter 43

Brother Junso knelt at the temporary altar in his new light brown robes. Although the church was different in name, it was still the same to him. It felt like he'd come home. In his daily offerings of prayers, he prayed especially hard for Lady Kanae's recovery. With so much work to be done, he never had the chance to go visit her. After todays day's work was finished, he decided to go visit her.

After dinner, Brother Junso helped clean up, then left to go see how Lady Kanae was doing. He'd just left through the doors and walked down the steps when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Brother Junso!" Kanae said happily as she ran in through the gates.

"Lady Kanae," Brother Junso said with a smile on his face. Seeing she was running told him she had physically recovered. Ten feet from him, she leaped into the air and flew at him, arms wide open, proving her mind had recovered also.

Bracing for an impact, Brother Junso opened his own arms to catch her. She slowed and met him in a comfortable hug.

"You got your robes back!" Kanae said with a brilliant smile.

Brother Junso wanted to reply. As he looked into those happy, lively eyes he had thought were gone forever, no words he could think of could convey the joy he felt. He kissed her instead. Wrapping her arms around him, Kanae kissed him back. Locking lips, they continued to breathe each other's breaths until a police car siren raced by. The noise broke the moment.

Kanae and Junso parted quickly, realizing with flushed faces what they had just done.

"So sorry, Lady Kanae," Junso said as looked away.

Kanae was too stunned to move. "It was my fault, Brother Junso," she said as she covered her mouth, still tasting his lips on hers.

Trying to regain their composures, Kanae and Junso stayed quiet for a moment not quite looking at each other.

"How's the church repairs coming," Kanae asked brightly to break the awkward moment.

"Fine, fine," Junso said quickly. "The debris is gone, and the good benches were brought up to the front... would you like to see?"

Kanae shrugged nervously. "I ummm, would really rather not go inside. Last time didn't turn out too well," she said sheepishly.

"I can understand," Junso agreed. "And I'm sorry for leading you in there. If I hadn't..."

"They would have attacked me someplace else, or attacked another girl," Kanae stated. "You didn't know, Brother Junso. It's not your fault. I know you would never hurt me."

"That is correct, Lady Kanae. You are ... very special to me," he agreed. Remembering the bird character that hugged him, he asked, "How did you know what would happen?"

"When what would happened?" Kanae asked, confused.

"The yellow bird hugging me, then my meeting my fellow brothers directly afterwards. It happened exactly as you said it would."

Kanae shrugged, "I don't know. It just ... came out. I don't know how I knew it, I just did."

Junso eyed her and asked, "You mentioned you went somewhere, you said 'when you weren't here'. What did you mean?"

"I feel silly telling anyone about that now," Kanae said sheepishly. "I think I just had some wild dreams. From the bits I remember, Mama Yuka was there and flew me around." Lifting her arms to the sides then dropping them, she said, "Like Mama Yuka could fly to begin with, or change into different people. That bird thing must have been a lucky guess."

"Lady Kanae, do you think it may have been a vision from God?" Brother Jusno asked tentatively.

Kanae giggled. "Yeah, OK. Your god is going to give ME a vision? I think it was more like Mama Yuka was talking to me, and my mind put her in my dream." she said.

Brother Junso chuckled and said, "Anyway, I have my robes back thanks to you, my dear Lady Kanae."

"And it makes me happy to see you in them," Kanae said with a smile.

Gazing at her smiling face that seemed to make the dimming light of day shine as if the sun were overhead, Junso forgot completely why he was out here to begin with. He frowned and looked back at the church, then remembered he was heading out to see her. Was it just coincidence she had come to see him also?

"I just wanted to stop by and say thank you for saving me," Kanae said. "Lady Mitsu told me about how hard you worked to get me to the center."

"I did what I had to," Junso said automatically.

They stood looking at each other for a moment. With another wave of her arm, Kanae said, "That's all I wanted. I guess I should be going."

"Thanks for coming. I am very happy you recovered," Junso replied.

They fell silent again, looking at each other. Another minute passed by and they each squirmed in place.

"I really should be going," Kanae said softly.

"Have a safe trip home," Junso said.

"I'd go inside with you but..."

"I know," Junso said quickly. He stood for another moment just watching her. As he did, he found himself wanting badly to kiss her again. He wanted so much to step up to her and wrap his arms around her. As he thought this, he knew to do so would only cause both of them more disgrace. "Lady Kanae, I must go back inside. Thank you for coming. It's ... been a joy to see you." Forcing himself, Junso turned to go back in.

"Can Brothers get married?" Kanae asked suddenly.

Junso froze. "I ... don't know for sure with this church. I would imagine not."

"Darn," Kanae grumbled. "I was hoping you could."

Thinking she wanted to marry him, he said, "I don't imagine White Robes can marry either."

"We can't. But we can have children and give them to the family of the father," Kanae explained.

That made Junso turn around and gasp out, "What?"

Kanae nodded and said, "So if you got married, and let's say I wanted a child, you could help me have one."

Junso gapped at her. He had no idea how to respond to that.

"I'm just saying that I think you would make a good father," Kanae said as she blushed.

"That would be adultery!" Junso finally got out.

Kanae frowned at him. "Why? Your wife would have to approve, and it's not like I'd be some stranger off the street..."

"Lady Kanae!" Junso cried, "Surely no woman would ever agree to such a thing! That was ... if it wasn't against God's law."

"Your God has some really screwed up laws," Kanae said with a snort.

"Once a man marries a woman, he commits to her." Junso said firmly. "To ... have a baby, or even attempt to with another woman is Adultery. Adultery is a sin!"

"What about women who can't have their own husband. What do they do?" Kanae asked.

"Nothing! Having a child out of wedlock is ..."

"Against God's law?" Kanae asked harshly.

"Yes! Any man or woman who have children out of wedlock are sinners."

Kanae flushed in anger. "You're telling me that Lady Himari and Papa are bad people because Lady Himari wants to have a child?" she asked in disbelief.

"You must be joking," Junso said in a breath. "Don't you already have three mothers? How much sex does your father need?" he cried.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT SEX!" Kanae yelled. "It's about helping someone to have a child. Lady Himari is a white Robe, she CAN'T marry! Why do you think women are women? To have babies. It's a man's job to help them with that."

"How can a woman who has given herself to ..." Junso wanted to say 'God', but he knew that wasn't right. "Isn't Lady Himari a holy woman? How can she just ... take another woman's husband?"

Kanae scowled and said, "She's not taking Papa anywhere. He's just helping her to have a baby. And yes, that baby will be a sister or brother to me. She will be giving our family a child. I fail to see how that is bad in any way."

"Can you explain how it's NOT?" Junso countered.

"Children are a gift from Yukaita. To give a family the gift of a child is a sacred thing, don't you agree?"

"When that child is given to a married couple yes," Junso said, stressing 'couple'.

Kanae picked up on what he said. Planting her hands on her hips, she asked, "I see, so we're all bad people."

"Not bad, just seriously misguided," Junso stated.

"On top of everything else your God controls in your life, we can add him ruling your relationships," Kanae concluded.

"He doesn't 'rule' our relationships," Junso replied loudly. "He only requires that ONE partner for life is picked, and only ONE."

"What should Papa do then, break two of my mothers hearts and send them away? Or maybe lock all three in a room and make them battle it out until only one remains?" Kanae said sarcastically.

"He should have married only ONE," Junso said firmly.

"Fine, smart guy. Which one?"

"Whoever he fell in love with first."

"OK, I'm not sure, but I think that would be Mama Lucy," Kanae said, then started counting on her fingers as she added, "Let's see, Mama Lucy was captured and imprisoned for most of her young life, so Papa would be lonely... Mama Yuka wouldn't have been there to help Mama Lucy recover and gain control over herself, so Mama Lucy might still be homicidal. Mama Nana wouldn't have been there to help Mama Lucy defeat those people from that facility, so she just might be dead now, which would leave Papa alone again..."

"OK, OK, maybe not Lady Lucy," Junso conceded.

"Let's do it with Mama Yuka then," Kanae said with a tight smile. "So, Papa rejects Mama Lucy because of Mama Yuka. SPLAT! Mama Yuka is found sprayed for fifty feet along some sidewalk. Papa cries, and most likely goes back into the hospital. Mama Nana is rejected, and since she had nothing before she came to live with Papa, then she ends up STILL having nothing, and dies alone in some back alley because she can't find someone to accept her. OR she is found by those people from the facility, and is taken back to suffer the rest of her life in torture because Mama Lucy isn't there to help her fight them. Mama Lucy spends her life alone too and again, never has the chance to become a good person. Of course, I wouldn't be here either."

"And I suppose you have a reason why he couldn't pick Mama Nana," Junso said dryly.

"Without Mama Nana, Mama Lucy looses against those men... Need I go on?" Kanae asked.

"You're saying they all depend upon each other," Junso said with a sigh.

"That's right. They also depend on each other to watch all of us children. We are taught to use mind hands, but even if we weren't we'd still have them. If there was only one mother, she couldn't sense everyone all the time, and that is how accidents happen. Instead of me being knocked down by Mariko that one time, she could have killed me. Again, I wouldn't be here. Kouta Junior wouldn't either, because when I was younger, I almost slapped him but Mama Lucy was there to stop me."

"I ... understand." Junso said so she'd stop explaining.

"Great, so tell me again how we're so misguided," Kanae said in a challenge.

Not being able to think of a reasonable response, Junso said, "As always you present a solid argument, Lady Kanae."

"Because I'm right," Kanae stated.

"Brother Junso?" Brother Yasou called as he stuck his head outside the church door. "We're about to hold evening prayers... and although your discussion is very interesting, we would prefer prayer time be silent."

"Forgive me, Brother," Junso said sheepishly. Had they gotten that loud?

"I'm sorry," Kanae offered. "I should be going anyway. Good night, Brothers."

After the intense verbal battle with Lady Kanae, which he swore he just lost, Brother Junso had his wits together enough to say, "Good night, Lady Kanae," and turn to go back inside.


	44. Chapter 44

Mariko gave a huff as she went into the laundry room, looking for clean clothes. There by the washer was the pile of laundry that should have been done. "Ohhh Kanae!" she growled. She loaded the washer got it started.

"Mariko, I don't have any clean shirts," Kouta Junior said as he walked in, bare chested.

"I know. Go check the clothes line," Mariko grumbled as she began sorting out clothes to go in next.

"Ughh," Kouta Junior said, and sauntered out with a roll of his eyes.

"At least today isn't a school day," Mariko said with a huff. But Kanae had agreed to do laundry LAST NIGHT!

Chika appeared in her nightgown. Sheepishly, she said, "Mariko, I think Mama Nana needs help in the kitchen."

Mariko took a single step out of the laundry room, then ran. She smelled the smoke as she saw it wafting out the top edge of the kitchen door.

In the kitchen Mama Nana hummed happily as she gathered the plates while behind her the pan on the stove finally burst into flames. With a cry, Mariko shot a mind hand out to pull the pan off the stove and dropped it in the sink. She opened a window and turned the stove off. Mama Nana was not only looking very old with her wrinkles and gray hair, but she was also acting like an old person.

Turning, Mama Nana smiled and said, "Good morning, Mariko!" Her smile faded as she asked, "What happened?"

Gapping at her, Mariko said, "Mama Nana, you forgot about the pan on the stove!"

Putting a finger to her lips, Nana said, "Oh... wait, that's right. Is the sausage done yet?"

Poking his head in the kitchen, Hisoka crinkled his nose and asked, "You burn something?"

Mariko shot him a glare. "I could use some help here," she said in a warning tone.

"Right, right, what can I help with?" Hisoka asked quickly.

"Help Mama Nana get the plates to the table, get her sat down to relax, then find Kanae," Mariko said evenly.

"Yeah, OK," Hisoka said. He picked up the stack of tableware. "I got it Mama Nana, come on, let's go sit down."

"But, I have to make breakfast," Nana said, looking confused.

"I'll get it, Mama Nana," Mariko said in a forced sweet tone.

Nana let Hisoka carry the plates and followed him out. Looking back at Mariko, who was getting out fresh pans and food, she asked, "Are you sure, dear?"

"Yes, Mama Nana, go relax."

They left, then Chika came in. "Mariko, I don't have any clean clothes," she said with a frown.

Mariko cast her her best attempt at a smile. "I know, dear. Please go ask Kouta Junior to check the clothes line for you, OK?"

Chika turned and walked out with a mumble of, "I wish Mama Yuka was home."

"Me too," Mariko said with a sigh as she got breakfast started again.

Mariko got good start on the food when Kouta Junior wandered in. "Hey, Mariko, nothing out there, but I found something for Chika. And what does it mean when the washer is buzzing?"

"Buzzing?" Mariko asked.

"Yeah, and it's spitting water on the floor."

Mariko ran back to find the laundry room covered with water. With a cry, she reached out and unplugged the washer. The noise stopped, but the water kept dripping out of it. She stepped carefully in and lifted the lid. The clothes were wet and soapy, but there wasn't much water in the tub. Grabbing a basket, Mariko pulled the wet clothes out, trying to think how she was going to get them done. Turning, she found Kouta Junior right behind her. He looked in and said, "I don't think it's suppose to do that."

"No kidding! Could you get a mop and clean it up?" Mariko asked a little more harshly than she meant to.

"What about breakfast?" he asked.

Mariko's eyes widened. "Just clean it up, OK?" she said, then ran back to the kitchen.

Mama Nana stood in the kitchen taking the pans off the stove. Seeing Mariko, she asked, "Why did someone else make breakfast, I did that already."

"No!" Mariko cried as Mama Nana went to put the half cooked food in a bowl. "Here, let me, please, Mama Nana."

"But.." Nana said vacantly as Mariko took the pans from her and put them back on the stove.

"Please, go relax," Mariko said pleadingly as she guided Nana towards the door.

Chika came into the doorway wearing one of Kouta's shirts that looked like a long baggy dress on her. Looking up at Mariko, she asked, "Is this really OK?"

"Fine for now," Mariko told her. "Chika, take Mama Nana in to wait for breakfast to be done, OK?"

Smiling at Chika, Nana said, "You are a dear child, Little Lucy."

"My name is Chika, Mama Nana," Chika said with a frown.

"Out, please," Mariko said as she gave them a gentle shove out the door. Once they were on their way, she returned to the stove. She also wondered where Hisoka had gone. And where in the hell was Kanae? She should be helping out here!

Mariko got the food ready and took it out to the table as Hisoka plopped himself down. She called for Kouta Junior and Kanae, then sat beside Hisoka.

"Hisoka, what happened to your face?" Chika asked.

"It's nothing," he said in a dull tone.

Mariko looked closer. She tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned to look at her, she saw his other cheek had a red hand mark on it. "What happened?" she asked.

Hisoka shrugged and said, "I guess I interrupted her dream. First she hugged me and kissed me. I finally got her awake, and she slapped me."

Mariko turned and yelled, "KANAE!"

"Why are you yelling?" Kanae asked, bleary eyed as she wandered in and sat down.

"Why did you slap Hisoka?" Mariko asked in a demand.

"I woke up, and he was kissing me," Kanae said defensively. "Don't you pay enough attention to him?"

"I was trying to wake you up, YOU started kissing ME," Hisoka said angrily.

Kanae frowned. "Ahh, OK I was dreaming I was with..." she that that sentence fall off as she blushed.

Kouta Junior came in and said, "Hey, Kanae, thanks for telling us the washer was broke."

"It is?" Kanae asked. She turned to Nana and asked, "The washer is broke? You should have told us, Mama Nana."

Mama Nana stared at her. "When did that happen?" she asked.

"Didn't you say you were going to start the clothes last night, Mama Nana?" Kanae asked.

Nana cast her a confused look. "I did?"

"Someone had to know it was broke!" Mariko said in a huff. "Who used it last?"

"You did, this morning," Kouta Junior said.

"BEFORE me," Mariko said, eyeing him. Shifting her gaze to Kanae, she said, "You told me you were going to do it."

"Yes, but Mama Nana said she was going that way anyway," Kanae replied.

"I did?" Mama Nana asked.

Balling her fists at her sides, Mariko said in a tight voice, "All right, after breakfast we're ALL helping to do the laundry. By hand." Moans sounded around the table.

.

Mariko stood at the sink, scrubbing clothes, then handing them off to Kanae who rinsed them in another sink and wring them out while the boys took clothes out to hang on the line.

"I'll help too," Mama Nana said and walked toward the sinks. She tripped on a basket and in catching herself, she put a mind hand down hard in the sink Kanae was using, cracking it. Water leaked onto the floor.

Kanae steadied Mama Nana. "That's OK, we'll do it," she said.

Looking at the sink, Kouta Junior said, "I think I know that happened to the washer."

"Ohhh I'm so sorry!" Mama Nana cried.

"That's all right," Mariko told her soothingly. Seeing Hisoka come back with an empty basket, Mariko eye him and said in a musical tone, "Hisoka, dear, could you take Mama Nana in to rest for a bit?"

"I'm not tired," Mama Nana said, casting her a look of confusion.

Hisoka noted Mariko's face. Her look said it all. It was a 'get Mama Nana out of here' look. "Hey, Mama Nana, let's go ummm, take a look at those flowers Chika planted," he announced.

"Chika planted flowers?" Mama Nana asked.

"Yeah, and she wanted you to see how well she did," Hisoka said as he gently took her hand. As he led her out, he felt a mind hand go across his shoulders as Nana steadied herself. He walked slow with her and watched their path, praying that she didn't trip.

.

In their room, Hisoka researched 'old age' cures on the web, and found a memory supplement that Mama Nana wasn't already taking. He noted this one down, then checked reports to see if it would react badly with any of the other supplements they made sure Mama Nana got.

The door opened and Mariko came in wearing her robe. "I got Mama Nana to bed. Find anything?" she asked.

Hisoka pointed to his note. "This is is suppose to help with memory loss. I can't find any good reviews on it that doesn't come from the company that makes it, though. Can the White Robes do anything for her?"

Mariko sat down by Hisoka with a huff. "No, they say it's her natural aging, Yukaita's will. They did warn me that if Mama Nana's mind gets worse, she may loose control of her mind hands and we may have to numb her permanently."

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Hisoka looked to see Mariko was on the verge of crying. He put an arm around her and kissed her. "I am so sorry."

Mariko threw her arms around him and burst out crying. "It's so UNFAIR!" she wailed.

Holding her, Hisoka said quietly, "Yeah, it is."

Mariko cried for a while, then looked at Hisoka with determination on her tear stained face. "We have to have a baby," she stated in a wavering voice.

Hisoka gapped at her. Slowly, he said, "But, we don't even graduate until next month."

Gripping his shoulders, Mariko said, "I don't care. I threw my pills away. Hisoka, we NEED a baby. Mama Nana NEEDS to see her grandchild now before she forgets... who SHE is."

"I don't think we can just decided to have a baby, and it will happen," Hisoka said cautiously. "I mean, there's no guarantee..."

Sounding like she was half-mad, Mariko gazed at Hisoka pleadingly. "We can do it! More times means more chances, right? So ... do me every chance you can. Every night, wake me up in the morning by loving me, take me in the kitchen, if we're out any quiet place you can find will do. I don't care if I'm in the mood or not. Just do it every time you're able to. I won't wear any underwear to make it easier..."

As she ranted, Hisoka felt her quivering and tears were running down her face. "Mariko!" he said, stopping her rant. His heart went out to her, she was scared that Mama Nana was slowly dying and this was her only way she could do something about it. "Mariko, that's not going to help Mama Nana," he said sternly.

Her lips quivering, Mariko whispered, "Please?"

Petting her face, Hisoka understood. Although it might not help Mama Nana, this was what Mariko needed. He gently kissed her. Mariko held him tightly and the kiss intensified. They settled to lay down to the sound of Mariko's mind hands ripping their clothes off.

'

Lucy was never so happy to walk over the threshold and into the Maple Inn. The past two weeks had been one headache after another. Lady Hakata's death had been tough. Learning that she was the new sect leader was even harder. She's managed not to strangle or splatter the smooth-tongued government men sent from Tokyo. She even agreed for a 'diplomat' to live in the village, and another representative to live here in Kamakura just to 'keep in touch'.

Her own people weren't a relief either. Some thought she should immediately step down and let a White Robe take her place, as custom had always been. Lucy was tempted, but Lady Hakata's words kept coming back to her. She held firm, and with Lady Azami as her witness, let everyone know that this is what Lady Hakata wanted.

The whole time Lucy was dealing with official matters, Yuka took full advantage of having Kouta to herself. By the time Lucy was done with her daily tasks long after the sun was down, she found Yuka already snuggled up to Kouta in her favorite position. Lucy still climbed in on the other side of Kouta, for she wasn't about to be left out completely.

It what seemed like a good idea at the time, Lucy had proclaimed that since nearly all White Robes were like a 'second wife' in many families, that they should be able to at least help raise their own children and be known as mothers. To be fair to these women who gave so much, she changed the law so White Robes could marry so long as there was another wife in the family to care for the children if something happened to them. The change in the law made her instantly popular with everyone, and she was accepted as their leader.

Lucy then found out Lady Himari was pregnant. To keep with her own decree, Lucy sat by a fuming Yuka while Kouta married Lady Himari. This of course train-wrecked Yuka's second honeymoon with Kouta, and she wasn't happy about it. The first few days after the wedding, Lucy made sure they both kept very busy to ensure Yuka didn't have the chance to try to strangle her or Lady Himari.

Lucy slipped off her shoes, mentally exhausted from what should have been a short trip. Kouta, looking as worn out as she felt, kicked off his shoes as he said in a tired voice, "We're home."

Mariko appeared and gave them a hearty, "Welcome home, Mama Lucy, Mama Yuka, Papa! Am I SO happy to see you! Hi Lady Himari! Are you going to spend the night?"

"I will be from now on, Yes, dear," Lady Himari said with a smile.

"Lady Himari is now one of your mothers too," Kouta explained. Try as he might, he couldn't keep from sounding happy.

Yuka cast Kouta an ice cold stare.

Mariko's eyes lit up. "Thats great! But... how? I thought White Robes couldn't marry."

"I made a change to the law," Lucy explained. "They can marry, as long as there is another wife in the family."

Yuka shifted her glare to Lucy.

Mariko gapped at Lucy. "You did?" she asked.

"I am now the leader of our people," Lucy explained.

"Really? That is very nice of you, Mama Lucy, Congratulations!" Mariko beamed. Running over to Lady Himari, Mariko hugged her. "Welcome to the family!" she said happily.

Kouta junior came to greet them, followed by Chika who hugged everyone. Both were also happy Lady Himari was going to live with them.

"Even the children," Yuka said in a huff under her breath.

"Hi everyone, welcome back!" Kanae called in a more subdued tone than her sister. She then added, "Let's keep it down, Mama Nana is resting."

"Sorry," Mariko said with a wince.

"It looks like you recovered well. Any problems?" Kouta asked Kanae.

"None, Papa. And Brother Junso even got his robes back," Kanae said brightly.

"And we kept the house clean, laundry done, and everyone made it to school on time," Mariko added.

Hisoka came from the hallway, walking beside Nana. "Welcome back!" he said cheerfully.

Nana frowned and asked, "Yuka, Lucy, I thought you were in the kitchen?"

Not seeing Nana for a couple weeks, Kouta noticed now how old she looked. Her face was bearing heavier lines, and her hair was completely gray. Those large breasts that used to be so high and round were deflating and had moved down almost onto her belly. "Nana, we went to the village up north," he explained patiently.

"Oh. I hope everyone had a good time," Nana said with a smile.

They cast forced smiles at Nana.

"Hisoka is helping Nana walk," Lucy said quietly in Kouta's ear. "She has a mind hand across his shoulders."

"We did, and how are you, Lady Nana?" Lady Himari asked.

"A bit tired, but I'm fine," Nana said. A smile spread across her aged face as she said, "It is a joy to watch little Kouta and little Lucy playing."

"My name is Chika, Mama Nana," Chika said indignantly.

Kouta petted Chika's pink hair and said, "I think your Mama Nana is only referring to how much you look like Mama Lucy."

"I know, Papa. But my name is Chika," she said indignantly.

"Hey Papa, I'm really glad you're home!" Kouta junior said as he came in, beaming Kouta a smile. His smile dimmed as he added, "We have some thing to .. work on."

"Something broke?" Kouta asked warily.

"Just a couple things," Mariko said wearing a half smile as she glanced at Nana.

"I better show you, Papa," Kouta Junior said, and motioned for Kouta to follow.

Kouta left with his son, wondering how much the damage was going to cost this time.

"You all must be hungry from your long trip. I'll go make some tea and snacks," Nana said.

"We'll do it, Mama Nana," Kanae said quickly.

"Yes, Mama Nana, you sit and talk to everyone, we'll take care of it," Mariko agreed.

For the first time in weeks, Lucy and Yuka looked at each other. They exchanged a sad glance. While neither spoke, each was sure the other was thinking the same thing. Unless something could be done, Nana didn't have much longer to live.

.

Kouta was impressed with what his boy had come up with for fixing the sink. He had removed the tile and held the under metal together with his mind hands as he filled the crack with a torch and solder. He had no grout to re-tile the sink so it looked nice, but it was functional. Kouta Junior had no idea how to fix the washer, though.

Looking at the cracked tub of the washer, Kouta asked, "So Nana did this by tripping, huh?"

"Yeah, Papa. She didn't mean to, but we saw her ruin the sink when she tried to catch herself. That's why Hisoka has been helping her walk."

Kouta shook his head. Nana really was getting much worse. He also knew that his children were doing everything they could for her. "Thank you, son. You are the best children I could possibly hope for."

"Thank you, Papa. But, what are we going to do to help Mama Nana?"

"I wish I knew."


	45. Chapter 45

On the television, a pretty reporter in a heavy winter coat stood on a snow-blown dirt road that wound up a mountain.

"Welcome, I am Okadura Reiko. I am here in the high mountains north of Sapporo. In recent times we have all heard of the Yukaita sect. A strange people who look very similar to us, yet hold mysterious powers. Today, you will get to meet these strange and mystical people, and learn about their life styles. So stay with me and learn about the mysterious Yukaita sect!"

The picture fades to show an old leather bound book lying on a table. Reiko's voice says, "The Yukaita sect have lived far to the north all but unknown for many centuries. For many years, legends have been told of horned devils with great power living in the mountains of Hokkaido. Feared and spoken of only in hushed tones by the locals, the Yukaita sect was thought by most to be myth until the early 20th century. Unfortunately for them and us, the first meeting between the Yukaita sect and normal humans was quickly tarnished by war..."

The scene changed to a hand drawn picture of Japanese soldiers, some seeming to explode in place while facing an angry woman in a white robe. Reiko's voice said, "In 1938, an attempt to subdue and discover the power behind the Yukaita sect quickly turned into a bloody conflict. The soldiers soon discovered the terrible power the Yukaita sect wielded. Not truly believing the power they faced, the attempt to subdue the Yukaita went on for three years. In what has been all but erased from Japanese history, and what the Yukaita sect refer to as the 'War of Tears,' soldiers tried in vain to conquer the sect. Only after dashing thousands of men against the impenetrable will of these people, did the war come to a conclusion. In 1941, a treaty was signed and the Yukaita sect was left in peace. Once again, knowledge of these people faded from history except for the treaty, and a few government officials who were involved.

The scene changed again to show the inside of a house. A woman in a white robe with long dark purple hair and horns painted white with flower designs on them sat across the table from the camera. Reiko's voice said, "We are in a Yukaita village far to the north. This is Lady Azami, senior White Robe in of the village we've come to. Greetings, Lady Azami. Could you tell us about the robe you wear?"

"Greetings, Lady Reiko," Lady Azami said formally with a bow. "The practice of wearing white robes came from the time of the War of Tears. Many husbands and mothers were lost at the beginning of that terrible time. Our births are mostly female, five females to every two males. Needless to say, men are precious to us. They first tried to fight off the invaders as any man would do. However, it soon became apparent they needed help. Too many families became fatherless. Wives joined their men, and soon we were faced with orphaned children. That was, the children who survived. To protect our families, unmarried women put on white robes to make themselves stand out as targets to the enemy. They became the fighters, and were trained to use their mind hands in very harsh ways to protect our people."

"Lady Azami, what are 'mind hands'?" Reiko asked.

Holding up a hand, Lady Azami said, "Mental projections of what are essentially normal hands. Instead of being fixed to a physical arm, they came reach out far past what any physical hand can reach. They also are very strong, and can do many things a normal hand cannot."

"So, these mind hands is how the sect repelled the invaders? What about the bullets shot at you?" Reiko asked.

"Mind hands can stop bullets. They can also throw them back at the same velocity, or faster, than the gun originally shot them. Mind hands can also cut things apart, even steel," Lady Azami explained. "Although the White Robes were outnumbered in every battle, they were able to stop the projectiles shot at them, and destroy the attackers. It was the same with the bombs dropped on us. Once we realized we could either set the bombs off before they hit, or catch them and throw them someplace where they would not cause any of us harm, they stopped being effective against us."

"Where did you throw them?"

"Into the enemy troops whenever possible."

"I see. You refer to that time as the War of Tears. Is there a particular reason for that?"

Lady Azami's face took on a sad look as she explained, "We are a peaceful people. To be forced into such a conflict goes against our very nature, and all of Yukaita's teachings. There is also the fact so many young, strong men were lost. It was a horrid time for everyone."

"I understand," Reiko said. "So you wear that white robe now in case it ever happens again?"

"Partially, yes. White Robes are the defenders of our people. We are also the priests, healers and teachers. As time has gone on, we have become the symbol for our people to live by. Many women in our sect aspire to be White Robes. There are those who cannot, for they do not pass all the requirements one needs to be accepted as a White Robe."

"The requirements are strict, I take it?"

"They must be," Lady Azami stated. "Not only must a woman be mentally strong, but also unyieldingly faithful to Yukaita, be of even temperament no matter the situation, and be able to instruct others as well as prove complete mastery of their mind hands."

"Is it possible to see these mind hands in action?"

Lady Azami rose and said, "Please follow me. A young girl is taking her test now to graduate grade school."

The camera shifted to show Reiko getting up and walking beside Lady Azami. "Is this a test to be a White Robe?" she asked.

"This is only a test school children must pass to ensure they have proper daily use of their mind hands." Lady Azami explained as they walked down a hallway. "Namikiri is going to have her final exam today. If she passes, then she will be considered a young woman, and be a child no longer. This is a big step for a little one, for children must always be in the presence of an adult. As a young woman, she will be free to move about by herself or with her friends without adult supervision."

"These mind hands are why children must be so strictly supervised?" Reiko asked.

"Yes. Terrible accidents can occur with young children who do not know how to control their mind hands. In a way, it is very similar to learning to walk. In here, please."

Coming to a normal looking living room, Lady Azami stopped just inside the doorway. Reiko went in and said, "This is the testing room for children. It all looks very normal. On the table is a teapot with four empty cups. Over here by the windows is a wash rag in a bowl of water. In that corner is a plain wooden chair, and over here on the wall is a painting."

Moving to the center of the room Reiko gestured to each item she mentioned as she said, "Namikiri will have to pour the tea, wash a window, move the chair from one corner to another, and move the picture from one wall and hang it on the opposite wall. Sound easy? It would be an easy task except for a few details. Namikiri must do all these things while standing right here in the center of the room, and she must do them all at the same time. And here comes Namakiri now."

The camera panned over to the doorway to show a small light blue haired girl standing by Lady Azami.

"Greetings, Namikiri," Reiko said cheerfully.

"Greetings, Lady Reiko," Namikiri said, returning her bow.

"Are you nervous, dear?"

Namikiri nodded.

"Let's move out of the way, and let Namikiri do her best," Reiko said.

The camera stayed on Namikiri as Lady Azami escorted her to the center of the room. Lady Azami returned to the doorway and said, "Focus, child. Concentrate only on your tasks. Whenever you're ready."

Namikiri looked around the room, then her face screwed up in concentration. The rag came up out of the water and began washing a window. The teapot and chair lifted up, then the picture came off the wall. Namikiri bore an intent look on her face as the objects moved around the room by themselves. She watched the cups fill up from the teapot, then shifted to watch the chair set down, then the picture hang itself on the opposite wall. Once two cups were full, the teapot came to rest in the center of the table, then the rag came down off the window to return to the wash bowl. Namikiri blew out the breath she had been holding.

"Switch mind hands, and again," Lady Azami said.

Namikiri took a deep breath and once again, the window was washed, the tea poured into the other two cups and the chair and the picture floated across the room to the other side. The picture bumped again the far wall, and shifted a bit, but was hung back up.

"Very good!" Lady Azami and Reiko announced at the same time as they clapped their hands.

A smile lit Namikiri's face. "Can I get my horns painted now?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, dear. We are very proud of you," Lady Azami told her.

"Folks at home, what we just saw was amazing!" Reiko exclaimed as the camera focused on her. "If you are in doubt, try just doing two things at once, let alone that many. Now that Namikiri has passed her test, she too can have her horns painted, which will mark her as a young woman."

The camera moved again to show Namikiri leaving the room with a big smile on her face. Lady Azami bid her congratulations, then turned to face the camera. "It is essential that every child learns how to control and use their mind hands to keep accidents from happening. Without this training, as well as strict rules on the use of mind hands, people could get hurt very quickly. Young Lady Namikiri is now going to get the first coat of paint on her horns, and will go celebrate her graduation with her family and friends."

"Thank you so much for letting us witness this important event," Reiko said sincerely.

"My pleasure," Lady Azami replied.

"Now, let's go visit Namikiri at her graduation party." Reiko said excitedly.

The scene changed to a family room where Namikiri and a dozen other children sat around a table sharing a cake and pies, and chattering away. Three women, two of which who wore white robes, shuttled around the table. An older pink haired girl sat facing Namikiri, intently applying paint onto her horns with a thin paint brush. A blue-haired older man sat off to the side, cutting pieces of cake for six younger children of various ages. The small boy and toddler girls all wore head bands. The camera panned in on him.

"Meet Sir Hondo, patriarch of Namikiri's family. Sir Hondo, how big is your family?" Reiko asked.

Hondo served another piece of cake and looked up at Reiko. "Let's see, my wives and I have Two sons, seven daughters. And at last count, fifteen ... excuse me, sixteen grand children. My daughter Dai over there is a White Robe. Our youngest daughter, Sakura, is a White Robe also. She moved to Kamakura to assist Lady Himari. My sons, Akio and Hiroki have their families here in the village."

"Your wives?" Reiko asked.

Motioning past Reiko, he said, "Yes, Rai is in the kitchen, and I think you know Lady Azami beside you." A smile spread across his face as he added, "We are so thankful that Lady Lucy made it possible for White Robes to marry. Lady Azami has been part of the family for years, but it was not until the law was changed, that she could marry and be recognized as a mother."

The camera spun to face Lady Azami.

"Lady Azami, how does sharing a husband with another woman make you feel?" Reiko asked.

Lady Azami blushed and said, "Like ... part of the family! As my husband said, I can finally be recognized as a mother."

"What was this law?" Reiko asked.

"Until recently, it was forbidden for White Robes to marry," Lady Azami explained. "If a White Robe wanted children, she had to borrow another woman's husband. That child of course, belonged to the family, so we could not be known as mothers." A smile lit her face as she said, "But now, the children I bore as well as those Rai bore will know me as a mother. It is a very good feeling."

"And you do not mind sharing your man with another woman?" Reiko asked.

With a light chuckle, Lady Azami said, "Or course not! I've known Rai all my life. We're good friends. As I told you before, raising children is a hard task, and it's harder when there is only one mother in the house."

"Are multiple wives common in the sect?"

Lady Azami shrugged and said, "Not in the past, because most White Robes were not allowed to marry. That has already changed. A week after Lady Lucy modified the law, there were a string of marriages as White Robes that had been adopted by families, finally became part of those families."

"How many wives can any one man have?"

Lady Azami chuckled and said, "I never heard of a limit, but I think two or three will become normal. There are not that many men compared to women in our village. The most wives in a household I believe is now four when Lady Himari married Sir Kouta."

"Wow," Reiko said. "Those women must all work well together and be very even tempered."

Lady Azami pursed her lips and chuckled. Hondo roared out his laughter as he said, "You MUST be joking!"

"Why is that?" Reiko asked as the camera turned back to him.

Holding his belly as he laughed, Hondo took a moment to get control of himself. Wiping a tear of mirth from his eyes, he said, "Lady Lucy even tempered? HA! And that Lady Yuka is a real firecracker too! When they visit, it's like a free show. We're still telling stories from eighteen years ago when they came here."

"Please speak kindly of Lady Yuka," Lady Azami said reverently. "And the one I fear takes the brunt of the ... mischief is Sir Kouta."

"Maybe that is why he married Lady Himari, to keep someone between him and his other wives," Hondo said with a chuckle.

Calming her mirth, Lady Azami said, "Lady Reiko, when she first came here Lady Lucy and Lady Nana were what we refer to as a 'wild children'. They was not born in the village, and knew nothing of proper behavior. It was ... very interesting teaching them our ways."

"This is the same Lady Lucy who made changes to your laws?" Reiko asked.

"Yes. Just before Lady Hakata died, bless her soul, she announced that Goddess Yukaita had given Lady Lucy the task of being our leader." Lady Azami explained.

"And Namikiri will grow up to share a home and husband with another woman?" Reiko asked.

A pink haired girl piped up with "Two of us!" as she raised her hands, then settled them down across the shoulders of Namikiri and another girl with silver hair. "These are my best friends, and we're going to be together forever!"

The silver haired girl smiled and added, "That's right! I'm going to be a White Robe when I grow up so I can keep my family safe, just like my big sister."

The camera watched the girls chatter as their horns were painted and they ate snacks. Reiko's voice said, "In the Yukaita sect, plural marriages are becoming common, partly out of necessity. It is clear that such relationships are expected and planned for even by the children. In a way, the new law here only confirms what has been going on for a long time. It acknowledges that the white robed women are also mothers and members of the family."

The scene changed to show Reiko outside in the village, with children playing in the background. Reiko said, "A peaceful people with powerful minds living in their remote village. If it wasn't for their horns or a few of their strange customs, this could be any small village, anywhere. Paradise, and the way of life for these people of the Yukaita sect. But, what would happen if these people were to live in a city? And what of this woman we've heard about? This Lady Lucy? Lady Lucy does not live in this village, but far to the south. Come, let us visit a city like no other in the world."

.

The scene changed to show the sign for the Kamakura city limits.

Reiko's voice said, "Welcome to Kamakura. Not only is this city steeped in history like many Japanese cities, they have one thing that no other city in the world has. Living within this city is a population of the Yukaita sect. Before we go speak with the sect themselves, let's go see what some of the city residents have to say about them."

The scene shows the camera facing a doctor at his desk. Lettering on the screen read : 'Doctor Fujiyama, director of surgery, Kamakura city hospital'.

"Doctor Fujiyama, Can you tell me what it is like living with the Yuakita sect?"

Doctor Fujiyama grew a grin and said, "Like a miracle has graced us. Lady Himari and Lady Mitsu have done wonders for our patients. They have helped so many, I fear they threaten to put us out of business," he said with a chuckle. "Seriously. Crash victims, burn victims, even mental patients. They have healed many we thought were beyond hope. Right here in this hospital, Lady Himari reattached severed limbs with no instruments or assistance. Our mental ward is empty except for the patients arriving to wait their turn to be healed. Our intensive care ward is the same. There appears to be no limit to the wonders they can perform." Tapping on his desk to stress his point, he said, "When a family sees a White Robe enter the room their loved one is in, they cry with joy for they know without a doubt, that person will be saved. The White Robe will return them to health, no matter what is wrong with them."

"White Robes practice faith healing then?"

"I don't know what to call it, except a miracle," Doctor Fujiyama said.

"So, you how would you classify these White Robes, Doctor?"

Doctor Fujiyama was silent for a moment. His face became serious as he said, "Angels from Heaven."

The scene shifted to show the outside of a police station. Reiko's voice said, "On our next stop, we visited the chief of police. Let's see what he had to say about about the Yukaita sect here in Kamakura."

The camera showed a chubby police official behind his desk in full uniform. Lettering on the screen read : 'Iwata Hiroshi, Chief of police, Kanakura'.

"Officer, could you explain a bit what it's like to have the Yukaita sect living in Kamakura?" Reiko asked.

Wearing a big smile he said, "Most of the time, it's wonderful. The crime rate has dropped significantly since they arrived. The worse gangs we had trouble with have been rounded up or left on their own. Even the Yakuza who operate here keep a very low profile, and are careful not to cause trouble. On one occasion, we even had a Yakuza visit the station to give us tips on a terrorist we were looking for."

"I noticed you said, 'most of the time', officer. Have there been problems with the sect?" Reiko asked.

Wincing, he said, "We had a very strange indecent. Monks, of all people, went on a rampage. They killed one young woman, and mutilated a couple others and injured others, including a few police officers. They gave us a tough time until Lady Lucy put a stop to them. After she was done, it was just a matter of cleaning up the mess."

"When she was done? What did she do?" Reiko asked.

"Her and one of her daughters controlled the situation. The monks that were causing the incidents had laid a trap for Lady Lucy at their church. It went badly for them, they all died. The church was a wreck. Currently it's mostly rebuilt, with help from the sect," he explained.

"Officer, I've heard much about this Lady Lucy. From what you're telling me, she stopped men that the police couldn't stop?"

"It is humbling to say so, but yes. To anger Lady Lucy is like..." his voice drifted off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Like what?" Reiko asked.

Quietly, he said, "Like unleashing the wrath of God."

The next scene showed Reiko standing in front of the gates to a church. Reiko motioned behind her and said, "This is the church the police chief told us about. We have asked for interviews, but the clergy has refused to comment on anything that happened here. Luckily, we did run across someone who agreed to speak to us, but only if he kept him anonymous. His voice has been altered and his face will not be shown.

The scene changed to show a darkened room where a man with digital scrambling over his face sat. His clothes were also blurred out to show only a dark brown blob.

"Sir, you claim to have been in the church when the indecent happened, correct?"

"That is correct," the man said in an electronic, hollow tone.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"The ... Father in charge had mutilated a daughter of Lady Lucy, and was preparing for Lady Lucy's arrival. The strongest Brothers were there, and we even had a high powered rifle. Mar ... I mean, one of her daughters came and took the rifle away from us. She told us why Lady Lucy was angry. At first, we didn't believe her, so we went down to the sanctuary to ask the Father himself. On the way we heard shots and other loud noises, loud crashing sounds. When we got there, all those brothers were dead, and this twenty foot long pew was flying at ... the Father." The voice choked as he said, "Our church had become a battlefield."

"You saw Lady Lucy there?"

"Yes, and I never wish to see such a sight again. It was like ... looking into the face of the devil. We were so petrified with fear, we couldn't even run."

"But, she didn't kill you."

In his quaking voice, he said, "No, Ma ... her daughter appeared from ... nowhere and stood in front of us. She insisted we were innocent. At the time, I was terrified she would die also. I mean, how can you stop someone who rips people's limbs off from four meters away and can throw half ton pews the length of the sanctuary? Guns didn't even affect her, she stopped the bullets dead in the air far from her body."

"You compared Lady Lucy to a devil. Do you think she just might be the devil?" Reiko asked cautiously.

"When angry, yes. Before that day, I had thought she was just a mother with a special gift to do things, like her daughters. We have been to the Yukaita community center, and get along well with them. I knew they could 'do things', but I never imagined the ... destructive power they had. Please understand, she was insane with rage after what they did to Lady Ka... I mean her other daughter. I suppose I would have been also. What happened in the church that day was unbelievable."

"Do you still keep in contact with them?" Reiko asked.

"Yes, we have a decent relationship with them. They are helping us rebuild the church, and we continue to go to the Yukaita community center to help with special public events. The faith that ran this church before has left, we belong to a new faith. One I pray that will not practice mutilating young women, and rouse the wrath of Lady Lucy again."

"It sounds like Lady Lucy had good reason to attack the church," Reiko noted

"No doubt about it. I was just shocked at what she is capable of. I never want to see anything like that again."

"Are you afraid of Lady Lucy?" Reiko asked.

"At the moment? No. If I were to do something horrible, then yes. I pity anyone who would raise her anger."

.

The scene changed to show an island with high rock cliffs, topped by old buildings off the bow of a boat. Reiko stood at the tip of the bow. The camera moved up and down with the boat.

"After the War of Tears, the Yukaita sect returned to being rumor and myth. There they stayed, until twenty years ago. On this island you see behind me, research was being conducted on members of the Yukaita sect. Not adults, mind you, but very young girls. There, on that island, young girls were subjected to brutal and inhumane tortures in the name of science. The number is not exact, for no government agency will admit to this place existing, but reliable sources told us over one hundred girls were tortured to death there. Only two escaped and remain alive today. Those girls, and what they went through are the reason the Yukaita sect came to Kamakura. It is what they refer to as the Time of Agony. The Yukaita sect stopped the torture, but repercussions from that time remain."

Giving the camera a penetrating look, Reiko added, "I've found out the names of those girls, and from what I've learned so far, one was not surprising to me at all. It would take a hard will to survive that place, and undoubtedly great power to escape from the thick steel vaults those girls were kept in. We are going to go visit those women now. One of which ... is Lady Lucy."

The next scene showed Reiko standing beside a pregnant Lady Himari on the walkway in front of the Maple Inn.

"You are Lady Himari, leader of the White Robes in Kamakura, correct?" Reiko asked.

"That is correct," Lady Himari said with a faint smile. "It is my task to run the community center, ensure our children become properly educated, and organize assistance to the various public services in Kamakura."

"And you live here with how many sister wives?" Reiko asked.

"I share my husband Kouta with Lady Yuka, Lady Nana and Lady Lucy."

"In the village, Lady Azami told me she was very happy to be part of a family. Is it the same for you?"

"Very much so!" Lady Himari said brightly. "Although I still am committed to the welfare of all our people, it is very nice to come home to a real family. This is a wonderful family and I feel blessed I have the chance to be part of it."

"We're happy you're here too, Mama Himari!" Chika called out.

The camera shifted to show the pink haired eight year old sitting atop the wall. Smiling, she waved and asked, "Are we on TV?"

"Chika, dear, get down from there," Lady Himari said evenly.

From inside a more stern female voice called, "Chika, GET DOWN!"

"Sorry," Chika said with a frown, and disappeared down behind the wall.

Gapping at where Chika had been, Reiko said, "That wall has to be eight feet tall. She got up there by herself?"

"Chika is at that age where she is exploring her capabilities, as all children do," Lady Himari explained. Motioning to the gate she asked, "Would you like to come in and meet our family?"

"Yes, thank you."

The camera went in through the gate behind Lady Himari and Reiko. Yuka and Chika stood waiting by the door. The camera panned briefly to the inside of the bare wall, showing nothing there a child could use to climb up.

"Greetings, I am Yuka, this is our daughter Chika," Yuka said with a bow. Chika bounced in a bow beside her, casting the camera a silly grin.

Reiko looked at Yuka and said, "I notice you do not have horns. How is life with sect members?"

"Interesting," Yuka said pleasantly. "It can get crazy around here from time to time, but it is fun and I do like always having someone to talk to. Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes, thank you," Reiko said.

"I got it!" Chika announced. The door opened by itself with a slam.

"Easy, Chika!"' Yuka scolded.

"Sorry, Mama Yuka."

"This way, please," Yuka said as she led them in.

"I'm home!" a voice called from behind them. The camera turned to see Kouta Junior ride in through the gate on a bicycle. His feet were on wooden sticks poking out where the pedals should have been. There was no chain. He rode up and stopped, not putting his feet down. Kouta junior stared at the camera then said, "Aww wow, that's TODAY!"

"Yes, dear, come in with us," Lady Himari told him.

Reiko pointed to the bicycle as she asked, "How do you do that? That bike had no pedals."

Kouta Junior got off and propped the bike against the side of the house. With a shrug he said, "I just use my mind hands to push myself along. It's easier than pedaling." With a grin he added, "And I don't have to buy them!"

"Oh, we have visitors!"

The camera turned back around to show Mariko beside a white haired and very old looking Nana. Mariko's belly was starting to swell out from the child within. Nana gazed at the cameraman curiously and asked, "That was today?"

"Yes, Mama Nana," Mariko said quietly. She bowed and said, "I am Mariko, this is Mama Nana."

"Greetings, Lady Mariko, Lady Nana," Reiko said.

"Greetings," Nana said happily, and introduced everyone. "This is Mariko, Yuka, little Lucy, Lady Himari, and that's little Kouta behind you."

"My name is Chika, Mama Nana!" Chika cried.

"I'm not little any more," Kouta junior said with a frown as he came in.

"Oh, so sorry," Nana said sheepishly. "Chika and not-little Kouta," she said, correcting herself.

"Perhaps we should all go sit," Yuka offered.

They went down the hall, the camera following them. Reiko asked Nana, "You called Chika 'little Lucy'. So, she is Lady Lucy's daughter?"

"Yes, and she does look identical to Lucy, don't you think?" Nana said brightly.

"We're daughters to all our mama's, right, Mama Yuka?" Chika said.

"That's right, dear," Yuka said with a smile. To Reiko, she said, "No matter who bore them, every one of these children know us all as their mothers."

Up ahead, sounds of an argument came to them. They arrived to the dinning room to see Kanae and Brother Junso holding rags they had been dusting with. The rags in their hands were all but forgotten as they engaged in their debate.

"How can you seriously say that?" Brother Junso asked, "I explained to you all about the crucifixion, and the Ark in the chamber below."

"Yes, I know they found it," Kanae replied, "That only means that SOMEONE put it there. For how dangerous it is suppose to be, do you really believe a normal human could have gotten it into such a small space? Only someone with mind hands could safely handle it inside that tunnel. Only divine guidance from Yukaita could have given them the inspiration to do so."

"It was God's inspiration, not Yukaita," Brother Junso said firmly.

"They are the same."

"No, they are not!"

"YES, they are!"

"Excuse me?" Lady Himari said pointedly to get their attention. "We have guests."

Kanae and Brother Junso swiveled their heads to gape at the camera watching them. "That was today?" Kanae asked.

"Oh, dear," Brother Junso said with a sigh.

Picking up on their topic, Reiko asked, "Do you two always argue about religion?"

Brother Junso cast her a sheepish grin and said, "We do not argue, Miss. I am trying to make Lady Kanae see the truth, and save her soul."

"Sorry, Brother Junso," Kanae said with a fake grin, "But it is YOU who need saving. I will not give up until you see the light."

"You both seem very intent on trying to save the other," Reiko noted.

Kanae nodded and said, "That is because Brother Junso is a wonderful person, and I want him to know the truth."

"Excuse me, Lady Kanae," Brother Junso said evenly. To Reiko, he said, "I know the truth, and I fully intend on teaching it to Lady Kanae. She is a brave, kind soul that deserves to be fully enlightened. Unfortunately, she is also stubborn."

"And you're not?" Kanae asked him.

To the camera, Reiko motioned to them and said, "Here we have a Brother of the Church and a Yukaita sect woman each showing their devotion to their religions, as well as their mutual respect for each other. I think such a scene is wonderful."

"It will be wonderful when Brother Junso finally accepts the truth," Kanae said.

Brother Junso coughed into his hand, and said, "Actually, the opposite is true, dear Lady Kanae."

Going over to them, Lady Himari said, "This dedicated man is Brother Junso, a fine friend of the family, and this is Lady Kanae, one of our daughters who is an apprentice White Robe."

"And who is your birth mother, Lady Kanae?" Reiko asked.

Kanae frowned at her and asked, "Why does that matter? My mothers are my mothers."

"I think she means that your birth mother should be special to you," Brother Junso offered. "That confusion is part of the reason only couples should marry."

Kanae turned her frown to him. "Brother Junso! I've explained this before. OK, Mama Lucy gave birth to me, Mama Nana breast fed me, Mama Yuka cared for me, Mama Himari showed me what to expect in becoming a White Robe. All my mothers have taught me well. They all love me and I love all of them. They are ALL special to me."

"Having only one mother would also mean that poor woman would be overwhelmed with work," Mariko added. "I mean, just watching the small children is a full time job, let alone taking care of the house work."

"And now that Mama Nana needs to be cared for, who would look out for her when we're at school?" Kouta junior asked.

"I must admit, I could not do everything by myself and do it properly," Yuka added.

"See, Brother Junso, I'm right," Kanae said triumphantly.

Brother Junso let out a sigh of defeat.

Reiko asked Yuka, "Taking care of your children is a tough chore?"

"Especially when they are learning to use their mind hands," Yuka said. "I can't tell you how many dishes we went through when Mariko was little. She tried so hard to help, but we were still replacing them on almost a daily basis. Things like that are expected, however."

"Really?" Kouta junior asked. "So Papa didn't mind me breaking all that stuff?"

"He minded," Yuka said, eyeing him. "But it was part of growing up so it was acceptable."

"Papa won't be mad about my bedroom door then!" Chika said happily.

"What about it?" Yuka asked warily.

Mariko clapped a hand over Chika's mouth. Offering Yuka a sheepish grin, she said, "We ... had a little accident."

"How 'little'?" Yuka asked with a frown.

"Hisoka went out to get a new one, nothing to worry about," Mariko assured her. "I already fixed the wall."

Yuka rubbed a hand over her face and said to Reiko, "This is what I meant when I said it gets ... interesting around here."

"I can see that," Reiko said.

Lady Himari announced, "Children! What is the number one rule when using your mind hands?"

In a chorus, they all chimed, "Never touch people with your mind hands!"

"Or someone could end up like my door!" Chika said happily.

"Or the clock I tried to wind up!" Kouta junior added.

"YOU broke the grandfather clock?" Mariko asked,wide eyed.

"Mama Lucy fixed it," Kouta junior said defensively.

"Lucy loves that clock," Nana said wistfully. "It didn't work at all until she got it working. Remember, Yuka?"

Yuka smiled and said, "Those were good times. Terrifying now and then, but also fun at times."

Reiko picked up on her reference. "So you were here during what the sect refers to as the Time of Agony?"

Yuka's face became firm as she looked at Reiko. "We won't talk about that," she stated.

A voice called out, "I'm home!"

Kouta junior and Chika ran out, yelling, "Mama Lucy's home!"

A nervous smile came to Reiko's face. "We now get to meet Lady Lucy," she said.

The camera swung around to the doorway. Chika and Kouta junior towed Lucy in, each grabbing one of her hands as they said, "Look, Mama Lucy, we're on TV!"

Lucy stopped and frowned at the camera. "That was today?" she asked.

Letting out a huff, Yuka asked, "Doesn't ANYONE listen to me?"

"Mama Yuka, you did say next Thursday," Mariko offered.

"You did, Mama Yuka," Kanae added.

"Yes, THIS next Thursday," Yuka replied. "As in, four days from Monday."

"Then why not just say Thursday?" Lucy asked. "You really are confusing ... granny," she finished with a crooked grin.

"I'm not a granny," Yuka retorted.

Walking over to Mariko, Lucy put an arm around her and said mischievously, "You will be very soon. Right, Mariko?"

"In another five months," Mariko agreed.

Nana looked at Mariko. A wide smile spread across her face. "Mariko, you're having a baby?" she asked.

Wincing, Mariko said, "Yes, Mama Nana, I already told you that."

Clapping her hands together, Nana's face shown with joy. "Oh, that is so wonderful!" she cried.

"Mama Nana tends to forget things," Mariko told Reiko sheepishly.

"As long as we keep calling Yuka 'granny', I'm sure she'll remember," Lucy said with a chuckle.

Yuka 's face flushed with anger as she told Lucy, "You'll be a granny too!"

"We'll all be granny's together!" Nana cried happily.

"Two babies in the house is going to be interesting," Kanae said.

Yuka coughed and said, "Three, I just found out today, I'll be having my second child."

All eyes turned to Yuka, then a cheer of "Congratulations!" rose, and the family grouped around Yuka to hug her.

"Let's hear it for Granny!" Lucy announced with a giggle.

"Stop calling me that!" Yuka barked back at her.

Lucy poked at Yuka as she sang, 'Granny, granny graaaany." to which Yuka slapped at her hands, saying, "Stop it, stop it!"

Nana, wearing a wide grin, said, "Yuka, her armpits, tickle her armpits!"

Yuka did. Lucy left out a squeak and backed up. Yuka followed, pinning Lucy to the wall as Lucy laughed and tried to escape. Kanae rushed in to tickle Yuka. Kouta Junior got behind his sister and tickled her. Kanae spun and cast Kouta junior an evil grin. "Sneak up behind me, will you?" she asked. After a short tickle fight, Kouta junior jumped back, and ran laughing. Kanae chased him. The camera shifted to the side as they raced by.

Mariko let out a sigh and turned to Lady Himari. "Thank Yukaita we have at least one adult in the house," she said dryly.

The organized and informative meeting Reiko had planned was falling apart. To try to get back on track, she asked loudly, "Lady Lucy, you are the leader of the sect?"

Lucy shifted her gaze from Yuka to look at Reiko. Her smile faded to a blank look as she asked, "What of it?"

Reiko paused, not sure how to take her sudden shift in mood. Gathering her courage, she said, "I just wanted to know about a few things. I was curious to hear the story of how you went from being a captive on that island, to becoming leader of the..."

"We will not talk about that," Lucy said firmly as her face turned stonic.

Reiko shifted in place, wanting to proceed, but fearing to.

"Lady Reiko, you better leave that alone," Mariko said softly.

"Yes, let's not discuss what happened back then," Yuka agreed.

Gathering her nerve, Reiko slowly said, "I know that was a painful time for you all. I only want to show others how much all of you went through."

"Forget it." Lucy stated heavily.

"Now would be a good time to move on to something else," Lady Himari said pointedly.

Motioning to Lucy and Nana, Reiko said, "But, you two are the only survivors from that place. People need to know what they did to you. The friends, the loved ones you lost.."

"Papa," Nana said softly. The camera focused on her as her face scrunched up and she began to weep.

"That's it!" Lucy growled.

The picture disappeared into snow.

.

The picture came back, looking like it was being recorded on a cell phone. It showed Reiko sitting on the sidewalk outside the Maple Inn. Beside Reiko was the crushed camera. Her clothes disheveled, Reiko was trembling as she said, "We have just been ... ejected from the Maple Inn. Lady Lucy threw us out. I do mean 'threw'. Luckily, nothing is broken. It appears Lady Lucy has earned her title as someone to be feared." After a pause, she said, "Yet, the love and compassion they all have for each other is very clear. We'll never know the details of what went on during that small, secret war against those inhuman men, but I can tell you that it was so horrible, none of them will speak of it."

Looking pleadingly at the cell phone, Reiko asked, "How does one recover from such pain? Or is that pain so deep, they will never recover? Apparently, Lady Nana lost her father during that time. Since neither Lady Lucy nor Lady Nana seem to have parents themselves, we must assume that entire families were destroyed back then. Is that why they have such a large family now? Do they band together to comfort each other due to loosing everything they knew in the past?"

The picture shifted at the sound of the gate opening again. Mariko came out and gazed sadly at them. "We tried to warn you. Are you all right?" she asked.

Getting up, Reiko faced her and asked, "Your Mama Nana's father, he died during that time, didn't he?"

Letting out a sigh, Mariko said, "Many people did. The girl I am named after was Mama Nana's sister. She died, as did both my grandpa's. So did Papa's sister, who Kanae is named after. I can't tell you any details, and frankly, I do not wish to know. Mama Lucy is very touchy about that whole part of their lives, and I can't say I blame her. We need to go on with our lives, and not be reminded of the past."

"Will your baby be named in honor of someone who died?" Reiko asked.

Mariko nodded and said, "Yes. Hisoka and I have agreed that if it is a girl, we'll name it after his mother. If it's a boy, we'll name it after Papa's Papa."

"You husband, Hisoka, his mother died too?"

"That was more recently, but yes. Hisoka was shot and almost died with her," Mariko said as tears came to her eyes. "I ... must be getting back, I don't like thinking about it, let alone talk about it. Good day, Lady Reiko."

"Lady Mariko, wait!" Reiko said quickly as Mariko turned to leave. "Please, at least tell me one thing. What is it that made your own experience most difficult to deal with?"

Mariko stopped. After a long pause, she looked back sadly and asked, "You mean besides seeing people I love murdered and all but murdered?" Giving Reiko a hard gaze, she said, "Seeing the face of the man I had to kill in my dreams. You try having nightmares of seeing someone coming at you, and you have to kill them all over again, time after time, night after night. Tell me you'd like to wake up in the middle of the night wanting to scream, and sometimes doing it. Honestly, I don't know how Mama Lucy sleeps at all. Good day."

Reiko gapped at Mariko until she went inside. "Oh my god," she said softly. Turning to look at the camera, Reiko said, "Such a heavy burden on such a young woman. It was at Mariko's present age that Lady Lucy and Lady Nana had their battles. I think we can see now why they do not like to even think about that time. As Lady Himari wisely said, it is time to move on."

.

The scene returned to show Reiko outside the community center. Recovered from being tossed out onto the sidewalk, she said, "We are at the Yukaita community center in Kamakura. Besides being a place of worship, it also houses their school, a center for assistance to the general public, and is the home of White Robes who do not have their own families. Come, let us go inside..."

The camera followed Reiko into the entrance where Lady Lucy stood, hands folded in front of her. Reiko stopped. "I thought Lady Himari was going to show us around," she asked cautiously.

Lucy bowed to her, "Lady Himari had a pressing matter with the hospital she had to take care of," she explained. In a tone that sounded like she was forcing herself, Lucy added, "I apologize for being so ... abrupt with you. There are ... events that are still painful to my family, so I would ask that you not try to press someone if they do not wish to ... elaborate."

"Yes, of course. Please forgive me," Reiko said, returning Lucy's bow.

"This way, please," Lucy said, and ushered them in.

Walking beside Lucy, Reiko asked, "Much of the schooling here deals with developing children's mind hands?"

Lucy nodded. Motioning to a door they were coming up on, she said, "We do instruct and help with mind hand development, it is as vital for these children as learning to walk. We also carry a full school curriculum to keep pace with public schools. Once they pass their test, children can continue to go to school here, or transfer to a public school if they wish. We encourage parents and children to go to public schools for the added socializing, but it is not required. Besides teaching children we also have adult classes for parents and prospective parents. It doesn't happen very often any more, but we do have cases of normal humans having children of the sect. Without the proper guidance, they would not be ready to deal with those children."

"How would a normal human couple end up with a sect child?" Reiko asked.

Lucy eyed her and said, "All it takes is a careless touch of a mind hand. Say for instance, if you were healed by a White Robe and they were not careful, or if I touch inside your body right now with a mind hand, you'd receive our DNA. You wouldn't become different, but you'd pass that DNA along to your child, and they would be like us."

"That's it? All it takes is a touch?" Reiko asked in surprise.

"That's it. That is also another reason we strictly enforce the 'no touching people with mind hands' rule. Not only is it more difficult for normal human parents to deal with their offspring, we also do not want what is referred to as 'wild' children. They can be a menace to themselves and others. I have personal experience with that."

Reiko paled and said, "When you threw us out..."

Lucy shook her head. "I handled your clothes, not you," she explained.

Reiko nodded slowly and said, "I see, you were a wild child."

"Yes, and it was very unpleasant ... for everyone involved. I would not wish that on my worst enemy," Lucy stated.

"So now you do your best to prevent things like that from happening," Reiko concluded.

"Yes. In here is the game room for the young children," Lucy said as she stood by a door. "Although the games are fun for the children, they are also designed to be challenging and help the children gain control over their mind hands..."

Something hit the wall on the other side with a BOOM, that made the wall shake. While Reiko recoiled, Lucy chuckled.

From inside, a small voice cried out, "I didn't mean to do that!"

"It is not safe for you to go in, though I think you just found that out," Lucy said with a smirk. "Young children have less control, and you could be seriously hurt or killed."

"What just hit that wall?" Reiko asked. "Did that girl throw something?"

Lucy pondered and said, "Let's see, the target for reaching out to touch a specific spot is on that wall, so it was just her mind hand that hit the wall. Don't worry, the plate steel we installed is pretty tough. No one had knocked it down yet."

"If that had been a person..." Reiko said, letting her voice drift off.

"That person would be splattered into a scattered red mess," Lucy finished for her.

Another thump, solid but not wall shaking, sounded.

"I honestly see why mind hand training is vital," Reiko said. "How early do these mind hands begin to develop?"

"Around the age of three. Fevers mark the beginning of their brains starting to develop mind hands. This is a stage where the parents MUST keep a constant vigil with the child. With Mariko, the fever was mild, we almost mistook it for just a case of flu, but it went on for four days. A week later, she had the same fevers again, then again a couple weeks after that. With Kouta Junior and Kanae, their fevers were higher, almost like a case of scarlet fever, but each occurrence only lasted a day or so. As with any fevers, moist, cool cloths over their foreheads eases the child's discomfort. It is very important to determine if the child is really sick, or if they are beginning to develop mind hands. Normally, a sect parent will see or sense their mind hands start to reach out, and can apply the numbing cream on a headband. Non sect parents must watch for signs of things being moved, or hand prints suddenly appearing on walls or ceilings. If the numbing bands are not put on the child right away, they could seriously hurt or kill you by accident."

"That sounds... scary."

"To a parent, it can be very worrisome not knowing for sure what is causing the fever. That is why prospective parents must be taught what to expect." Lucy explained. "I'll show you a room for advanced students who have more control."

The next stop was a room with children paired off at small tables. The White Robe in the room came over and bowed to them. "Welcome, I am Lady Sakura. This is the classroom for fine control. Please feel free to watch, but do not disturb the students."

The camera focused in on two girls playing 'nudgie.' Reiko's voice said, "To help sect children gain fine control over their mind hands, games like this are played. They move the pins with their minds alone. The object is soft pushes."

The camera focused next on a building block set boy was watching. The shapes rose up to add to the tower he was making. Reiko's voice said, "To be useful on a daily basis, they must be able to hold things and not break them, as well as have good coordination."

The camera then showed a White Robe conversing quietly in an excited voice with Lady Lucy. Lady Lucy nodded and said, "Go, take Lady Suzu with you. I'll be right behind you." Lucy then looked past the camera and said, "There's a fire in an apartment complex. Lady Sakura, we'll be going now. Reiko, if you want to catch this, you'll need to move your ass." She then took off running after the White Robe.

.

The scene showed a souldering building with fire trucks and firemen hosing the building down. Reiko stood facing the camera as she said, "The fire started in the first floor of this complex. The firemen were able to keep the flames down and away from the people on the second and third floors. If you look, there is a large hole on the end of the building."

The camera panned to a jagged hole high on the wall with smoke pouring out of it. "That is where Lady Mitsu and Lady Suzu ripped out a hole in the third floor to go in and rescue three people who could not get out, two of which were invalids. They are currently with the medics at the triage station over behind the fire trucks, checking people for injuries. No one was seriously injured in this blaze. If firemen had to climb burning stairs or ladders to attempt a rescue, the story may have been very different. Today, it is safe to say the Yukaita sect once again has saved lives."

The scene changed again to show Lucy and Reiko sitting in school room chairs facing each other. Reiko said, "Lady Lucy, we've learned so much about you and your people, but I feel we've only begun to scratch the surface. If you would, please tell us what you'd like people to know from what we've tried to show them."

Lucy thought for a moment then said, "We're just like you in many ways. We have the same emotions, wants and needs." Holding up a hand, she added, "I hate this comparison, but it's the best I can think of. We are also born with this ... large gun in our hands. It is always loaded, and it can't be taken away or made completely safe. It is something we have to deal with, whether we want it or not. It carries a huge responsibility to have such power. It also requires strict discipline from everyone involved to make sure that power is not abused or used to cause grief. There are times when I'd like to toss it away and be free of it. There are others when I was very glad to have the ability to fight back. When it all comes down to, though, is we want to live in peace and raise our families just like everyone else."

"Do you find difficulties living with normal humans?" Reiko asked.

Lucy let out a huff and said, "The single biggest problem is the fear factor. People see we can do things they can't and they become afraid of us. All the ... nasty things that have happened have been due to fear. The government feared us, and caused much agony. The church feared us, and caused more people to die. The same is true with some individuals. If I could say anything to the population at large, it would be, please, don't be afraid of us. We are your neighbors and co-workers. Our children go to school together. As any good neighbor, we'll respect you and help you if we can. I would only ask the same in return."

Cautiously Reiko said, "But you do have a ... reputation to be feared, Lady Lucy."

"That is true," Lucy agreed. "Like I explained to a ... friend in the government. I will not go looking for trouble, but if it is dropped in my lap, I also will not ignore it. I want to live as the good neighbor down the street. That does not mean I won't kick someone's ass if they have it coming."

"So if something or someone were to cause harm to the Kamakura population as a whole, you'd stand up for the city?"

Lucy nodded. Sternly she said, "Anyone who wants to hurt our city, will have to face me."

The picture of Lucy's face froze. Reiko's voice said, "These words should give pause anyone meaning harm to this old city or it's people. The Yuakita sect is here to stay in Kamakura, and this woman who has fought horrid battles for her life and the lives of her family, and has been called 'the wrath of God' by some, stands ready to defend it with all the terrible power she possesses."

The song Lilium began to play.

"We'll leave you now with a song popular among the sect, and many in Kamakura. This is Okadura Reiko, thank you for watching."

The words of Kanae's translation scrolled past as the song played.

The mouth of the just shall mediate wisdom

Her mind shall deliver justice

Blessed are those who endure torment

For once tried and passed, they shall receive the crown of life

Goddess, oh holy fire, have mercy

Oh how holy

How serene

how beneficial

how lovely,

Oh lily of purity!


	46. Chapter 46

Kanae handed her ticket to the counter lady as Kouta put her luggage into the cubby hole under the counter with the family looking on. Carrying a winter coat over her arm and wearing a mostly rolled up wool hat, Kanae accepted her boarding pass, then turned to her family. "I'm going to miss you all," she said, wearing a nervous smile.

Kouta hugged Kanae saying, "I am very proud of you, sweetheart. Remember to write."

"Good luck, my sister, stay strong," Mariko said as she hugged Kanae.

Lady Himari hugged Kanae with tears in her eyes. "Keep the faith, dear."

Nana wrapped Kanae tight and sobbed, "I'll miss you so much! Be a good girl, my sweet."

Kouta Junior gave Kanae a quick hug and a pat on the back as he said, "Go show'em who's the best White Robe."

"Bye, Kanae, come visit us soon," Chika said as she took her turn to hug Kanae.

Yuka wrapped Kanae tight as she said, "We'll always be with you, dear. Go do your best."

Lucy hugged Kanae, then stepped back to study her face. "Our pride and joy," she said with a smile. Lucy's smile turned into a crooked grin as she added, "Don't forget to kiss your boyfriend goodbye."

Kanae flushed. "He's NOT my boyfriend!" she said firmly.

"Right," Lucy said, grinning at her.

Kanae faced Brother Junso. Brother Junso smiled and said, "Have a safe trip, dear Lady Kanae. I suppose when you return, you'll have your white robes and be more stubborn than ever."

"I will be able to make you see the light," Kanae replied with a smirk.

"I will pray for you every day," Brother Junso said softly as he gazed at her.

"And I for you," she said with the same soft tone as she looked into his eyes.

They gazed at each other for another moment, then Lucy let out a huff and pushed them together with her mind hands as she said, "Kiss already, will you?"

Coming together abruptly from the push, their arms went around each other. Kanae rose up on tiptoe to meet Brother Junso's lips and they kissed. The kiss went on as they wrapped themselves tight together. The kiss kept going on.

"Are either of them going to stop and breathe?" Nana asked.

Kouta Junior rolled his eyes and said loud and clearly, "Mama Lucy said kiss, not make a baby!"

They parted as if being caught doing something wrong. Flushed, Brother Junso said, "Have a safe trip, Lady Kanae."

"Thank you, Brother Junso," Kanae said, not quite looking at him. Walking backwards, Kanae waved and said, "Goodbye everyone, come visit if you can!"

Everyone waved, then went to the window and watched the plane Kanae boarded. Catching sight of Kanae in a window as the plane taxied away, they all waved again. They watched the plane head out to the end of the runway, then take off.

Standing behind Brother Junso, Lucy said, "You know, Brother Junso, you're going to have choices to make and not easy ones."

Brother Junso turned and frowned at her. "I don't understand, Lady Lucy," he said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "You don't understand, or you don't want to think about it?"

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about," Junso said as he spread his hands to the sides.

On his other side, Lady Himari said, "About Lady Kanae, dear Brother Junso. You are obviously very fond of each other. Yet things between you cannot go on as they are. Lady Kanae is, and will always be of the Yuakita sect. You can never change that."

"And brothers of your faith are allowed to marry," Lucy said, then whispered in his ear, "I checked."

"What?" Brother Junso asked as he gapped at her.

"As a White Robe, Kanae can marry also, as long as there is another woman in the house," Lady Himari added.

"But..." Brother Junso blurted as he snapped his head to her.

"That is against your religion," Lucy told him. "Hence the choices you must make. You must decide between life in your religion and loose Kanae, or accept Kanae and her faith, and loose your robes."

Snapping his head back to Lucy, Brother Junso stuttered, "But ...I..."

"Must not make this decision lightly, or without complete conviction," Lucy finished for him. "Take your time and think about it, but DO think hard about it. Kanae deserves no less, wouldn't you agree?"

Flustered, Brother Junso gave a half nod and paused to collect himself. Looking at Lucy, he said, "Lady Lucy, you are correct that Lady Kanae deserves nothing but complete honesty and devotion. I... I mean, we had no plans of any ... serious relationship between us."

"I don't think you do, consciously. That kiss sure said otherwise," Lucy said with a grin.

"OK, ladies," Kouta said as he came up and took Brother Junso by the arm. "Let's let them handle their relationships," he said as he pulled Brother Junso out from between them. Kouta walked Brother Junso a safe distance away, then gave him a pat on the back.

"You're a fine man, Brother Junso. Just do what your heart tells you is right, and everything will be fine," Kouta said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sir Kouta," Brother Junso said with a sigh of relief. He appreciated Kouta rescuing him from what felt like an interrogation. Lady Lucy and Lady Himari were correct in one point, he had avoided thinking about what Lady Kanae truly meant to him.

.

Kanae sat watching the clouds drift by under her as she listened to the low roar of the plane's engines. Those clouds looked solid from way up here, like giant wads of cotton that would catch her if she fell down into them.

"First time flying?" the woman beside her asked.

Kanae looked over to see the nervous smile on the woman's face. Kanae guessed they were about the same age. "Yes. I'm Kanae," she offered.

"Sachiko, pleased to meet you. I wish I could be as calm as you are."

"Why are you so nervous?" Kanae asked. "Planes fly every day."

Frowning Sachiko said, "I know, but we're so high up. What happens if ... I don't know, the wings fall off or something?"

Kanae chuckled at her and asked, "Why would that happen?"

Wearing a serious face, Sachiko said, "Planes do crash. Not often mind you, but it does happen."

"So do cars, but people keep driving," Kanae replied.

"I take buses and trains," Sachiko said firmly.

To get off the subject of possible disaster, Kanae asked, "Where are you going?"

"Home to Sapporo for the summer. I was away at school, and next year, I'll be going to college in Tokyo."

"Good for you!" Kanae said brightly. "I'm going to school too. I wish I could go closer to home, but there is only one school I can go to."

"In Sapporo?" Sachiko asked.

"North of Sapporo, that happens to be the closest air port," Kanae explained.

"What are you studying?"

"To be a White Robe."

"What's that?"

Kanae winced, not sure if this woman knew about the sect, or how she would react. She settled on saying, "It's a religious school."

"Ahh, so you'll be like a nun then?"

Kanae nodded. It was easier than explaining.

Sachiko's eyes widened. "I've never met a nun before! So, you're like giving up all worldly things, no sex ever, stuff like that?" she asked.

"Brother Junso, a friend of mine, already has his robes. Our views are a bit different, but he is very devout and a wonderful person."

A strange noise sounded, and Kanae felt a bump in the floor under her. Several people looked up from their computers. Sachiko gasped.

"This is it, I know it! We're going to die!" Sachiko whined.

Kanae noted the angle of the sunshine through the windows moved as the plane tipped to the left. Over the speakers, an announcement said, "This is the Captain. We are experiencing difficulties, but nothing we cannot control. We will be landing at the nearest airport to remedy the situation, so please remain calm."

"That's what they always say just before they crash," Sachiko muttered.

Kanae laid a comforting hand over hers and said, "Remain calm, like he said. I'm sure they know what they are doing."

The flight attendant came walking down the isle,looking at the seat numbers. When she got to Kanae and Sachiko, she stopped and asked, "Lady Kanae?"

"I'm Lady Kanae."

"Could you come with me? The pilot would like to speak with you."

Kanae got up. Sachiko closed her eyes and said, "This is it, can you give last rites?"

"You're not going to die," Kanae told her. Struggling past Sachiko was going to be a pain, so Kanae used her mind hands to lift herself up over her seat mate.

A man's voice from the next row back said, "YES! It IS Lady Kanae! I saw her on TV. We're going to be all right!"

Cheers went up as Kanae followed the flight attendant to the front of the plane. Kanae was led through a door to a small area behind the cockpit. There, a man in a uniform shirt and pants waited.

"I'm the Captain. You are Lady Kanae?" he asked.

"Yes," Kanae said, noting he looked nervous.

"And this stuff about you people being able to ... do things like lift up heavy objects, that's no bullshit?"

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Don't tell any of the passengers, promise me."

"I promise. What is it?"

The Captain eyed her, as if wondering if he could trust her. "I only hope you can help. We've lost the front landing gear and the hydraulics to the main gear. We've stopped the leak for now, but when we set down, it's going to be rough. We'll have no way to keep the plane pointed straight. It would be a huge help if you could get us stopped as fast as possible."

A speaker on the wall buzzed, then a voice said, "Captain, we're still leaking fluid. We have maybe fifteen minutes of control surfaces left."

"Damn!" he spat.

"What does that mean?" Kanae asked.

"We stop the leak, or we crash," the Captain said heavily. He pushed a button by the speaker and said, "Can we stop it?"

"Not unless someone goes down to the front landing gear bay and stops the leak."

"I'll do it," Kanae said quickly.

"You'd get blown out of the plane by the wind force," the Captain told her.

"We're all dead if I don't, right? So let me try."

"It's outside the plane. There's not enough air to breathe until we get below 10,000," the Captain told her. "If I take us down, you'll try, right?"

"Yes! Just tell me what to do."

The Captain said, "Stay here," and left. A moment later, another man came in holding a print of the plane's bottom. She noted the plane was now tipped down. This man opened a hatch in the floor and said, 'Follow me."

Kanae climbed down the ladder after him into the rounded bottom of the plane that was had small pipes running along the walls. The man pointed to a hatch in front of them. "There's the front gear bay." Showing her the print, he said, "Here it is on the print. See these red lines? Those are the hydraulic lines. I don't know what's left up there, but at least one is leaking. I'll give you a pair of pliers to crimp it shut..."

"No need, just tell me how to find it," Kanae said.

The man eyed her. "This is a steel line. You can't squeeze it shut with your fingers. Plus, I'm not sure you'll even be able to hold on."

Kanae took her hat off and handed it to him. Seeing what looked like a tool box, she used a mind hand to open it. She pulled out a screwdriver and twisted the shaft into a knot, then floated it over to him. "I can handle it. What does it look like?"

Staring at the screwdriver, he said, "Silver colored steel about the size of a finger. The hydraulic fluid is red, look for a smear of fluid nearby. Crush the line flat and fold it over. That should stop the leak."

"Tell me when to start," Kanae said and walked to the hatch.

The Captain announced they were at 10,000. The man braced himself and opened the hatch. A harsh wind that reminded Kanae of a large angry mind hand, raced in with a deafening roar.

The man said something to her, but Kanae couldn't hear him. She forced herself into the bay to see twisted metal. Directly below her was open sky. Far below was nothing but water. Being buffeted by the strong winds, she had to use four mind hands to keep herself steady. Squinting from the blasts of wind in her face, she looked for the steel lines. A row of lines came down from the top of the bay along a thick metal rod. Not being able to find the ends, she crushed them all flat, then ripped them free and folded the ends over. She folded them again just to be sure.

Kanae got back into the plane and shut the hatch. "OK!" she yelled. She then realized the roaring had stopped. The man spoke into a speaker, but all she couldn't hear. He turned and nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

"What?" Kanae asked.

"You did it!" the man yelled.

"Good, we're OK now?"

"Not yet, we still need to land," he said, emphasizing each word.

"So, that's when I have to get the plane stopped," Kanae concluded.

"The Captain has decided on a water landing. We need to go back up."

Kanae followed him back to the small room, then into the main cabin. Her hearing was recovering from the abuse, she heard someone ask, "Is everything OK?" as everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Say nothing, let the Captain do it," the man instructed quietly.

Kanae returned to her seat as all eyes watched her. Her hair was a mess from the wind blowing it about. She finger combed her hair out of her face, then lifted herself up and back over in her seat as Sachiko gapped at her.

"I had to do a small job for the Captain," Kanae explained.

"You ... have horns," Schiko said in a stutter.

"No kidding lady!" the man behind them said. "That's Lady Kanae, one of the sect kids. Lady Kanae, are we OK now?"

Kanae turned to look back as the smiling man and said, "We just have to land now, the Captain is going to make an announcement."

"You're a mountain devil!" Sachiko said in an accusing tone.

Kanae frowned at her. "No, I'm a member of the Yuakita sect," she said.

"Oh my GOD!" Sachiko cried, "I didn't ever really believe your kind existed! I mean, grandpa told stories ... but we thought they were fairy tales."

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, this is the Captain. In a few moments, we'll be making a water landing. Fasten your seat belts as tight as you can, make sure your seats and tray tables are in their most upright position. Just before contact, bend down and wrap your arms around your knees. Use this time to go over the emergency instructions in the pocket in front of you. We've made it this far with help from Lady Kanae. Everyone stay calm, follow instructions, and we'll get through this."

The flight attendants once again stood up and went through the emergency procedures and pointed out the front and rear exits. Kanae looked out the window to see the water was much closer now.

"We really ARE going to crash!" Sachiko whined.

The Captain announced for everyone to bend down and grab their knees. Kanae made sure Sachiko did, then she bend down chest-on-legs, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"This is it ... this is it.." Sachiko whined between her teeth.

Just in case she did die, Kanae said a short prayer "Yukaita, if I die, please let all my family and Brother Junso know I love them very much. Stay by them and protect them."

A loud noise filled the air as the plane bounced with a loud BOOM. Kanae felt the plane shudder as the seat belt tried to rip her in half from the sudden deceleration. There was the sound of something breaking loose. The screech of metallic ripping wailed out. Then as suddenly as the chaos began, all was quiet.

"Up and exit the plane in an orderly fashion!" a flight attendant yelled.

Kanae undid her seatbelt. Sachiko was fumbling with hers, so Kanae cut it free with a mind hand. Looking at the exit door they were suppose to use, Kanae saw the attendant struggling to get it open. She also felt the plane tip down as it rose and fell on the waves. People had gotten out of their seats with their life preservers, waiting to be let out.

"This one's jammed!" the attendant called. The attendant on the other side yelled, "This one too. Everyone, go to the back!"

The plane was rocking with the waves, and the front tipped down farther. Kanae saw water at the attendant's feet. All these people were not going to get out of the rear exits.

Shooting out her mind hands, Kanae ripped the ceiling open a few meters, then ripped down the side of the plane to just above window level. A final slash across the top of the windows, then she pushed the chunk of plane out into the water. Sunlight and salt air hit her.

"This way, hurry!" Kanae called. Beside her Sachiko gapped at the opening. Kanae lifted her up, inflated her vest, then dropped her in the water outside the plane. As fast as she could, Kanae lifted people out of the sinking plane. As the stream of people flew over her head to get dumped in the ocean, Kanae kept track of the water. By the time she got the last of the people around her out, she noted she was knee deep in water. She lifted a flight attendant out.

Before Kanae set the woman down, she asked, "Where's the Captain and the rest of the crew?"

"Still in the cockpit."

Kanae dropped her. Figuring wading through the water inside would be too slow, she jumped up on the top of the plane and ran to where just the top edges of the cockpit windows showed above the water. Three limp forms sat in seats in chest deep water. She ripped a hole in the top of the plane, ripped their seat belts loose, and pulled the men out. She then noted none of them had life preservers on and all were limp and lifeless. With a wave the cockpit briefly dipped under the water, filling the space the men had been in.

Holding the men up, Kanae jumped back and ran along the top of the plane. Near the tail section before the plane's body narrowed, she laid the men down and checked their vitals. One man was dead, something had hit his face hard enough to crush it. The Captain and the man who had taken her down into the bottom of the plane were alive – barely. She got the water out of their lungs and got them breathing.

"Get off the plane!" someone yelled. Kanae noted a large orange raft filled with people off to her right. One of the soaked attendants was kneeling in it and waving her arms.

The plane had settled down, only the rounded top and the tail was above water. It didn't appear to be sinking any further. Kanae called back, "I'm not going to leave them. Two are still alive."

Someone behind her yelled a ship was coming. Kanae turned to see one larger ship, and a few smaller boats heading their way. Leaving the men, Kanae ran to the hole she had ripped in the fuselage. The water line was low enough that she could lie down and stick her head inside. The passenger cabin was filled with floating debris. She saw no heads, or floating bodies. It looked like everyone had got out. Kanae went back near the men and sat down, waiting for the ships to arrive.

.

After her shower, Kanae dried off and put the white hotel bathrobe on. Once the medics had checked them over, the airlines put them up in hotel rooms for the night. Looking at herself in the fluffy white robe, Kanae couldn't help but smirk. This wasn't a REAL white robe, but today she felt like she had earned wearing it. One man had died, but she did help get people quickly out of the foundering plane, and when the ship arrived, she'd lifted them up and onto the solid deck with no one else getting injured. A helicopter came and took the injured away.

"Hey Kanae, we're on TV!" Sachiko cried.

Kanae went out to find Sachiko sitting on the end of her bed, eating the dinner room service had brought in. Kanae sat on her bed where a tray of foam boxes, a carton of milk, and a covered glass of fruit juice. On the TV, their stricken plane floated low in the water. The camera zoomed in on the gapping hole she'd ripped open.

The announcer (which happened to be Reiko) said, "Here you can see why everyone managed to exit the plane even through the front emergency exit doors were jammed shut. A member of the Yukaita sect was on board, and cut out a large piece to allow the passengers to escape. Over the cockpit here, you can see another hole torn out of the plane, this is where she pulled the flight crew out and saved them from a watery grave..."

Kanae quit watching and opened up a box of Ramen noddles with shrimp and veggies.

"You did that?" Sachiko asked.

"I wasn't going to let them die," Kanae said, then frowned. "Though, one man did. There was nothing I could do for him."

"You are amazing," Sachiko told her. "I was so scared, but you got me and many others out. You're a hero, Kanae."

Kanae shook her head. "As a White Robe, I was only doing what was expected of me," she said, then stuffed a chopstick load of noodles and shrimp in her mouth.

Sachiko eyed her, then smirked as she pointed her chopsticks at their garb. "Yeah, I get it. White-robe. You just made that up didn't you? You're a nun with a sense of humor."

Kanae scowled at her as Sachiko giggled and returned to watching the TV showing the ship picking them up.

The phone rang. Not wanting to move, Kanae reached out to catch the receiver as she drew it to herself with a mind hand. The cord wasn't quite long enough, she had to lie back to talk on the phone.

"Hello?"

Brother Junso's voice asked in a squeak, "Kanae? Oh, Lady Kanae, you're all right!"

"Hi Brother Junso! Yes, we're OK, thank you for thinking of me," Kanae said brightly.

"Hisoka called and told me what happened. We ... don't watch the news here. Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" he asked in a desperate tone.

Settling down, Kanae said, "We're fine. I lost my baggage, but Mama Lucy said she was bringing me another. They've put us up in a hotel for free. Free food too." With a giggle, she added, "And I got my first unofficial white robe."

"I am so happy you made it out of that uninjured. God was with you today," he said.

"Yukaita is always with me, as she is with you, dear Brother," Kanae said in a musical voice.

"I... I called to see if you were all right, do we need to argue religion now?" he asked.

Kanae burst out in giggles. Rolling over to scooch up closer to the phone, she said, "Aww, come on, you KNOW I have to keep you thinking! It is my task to save your soul."

Junso laughed and said, "Dear Lady Kanae, It is my job to save yours. I was fearful that I may have been too late."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," Kanae said in a playful growl. "Count on me coming back to pester you much more."

"I will look forward to it," Brother Junso said sincerely.

They were silent for a moment, then Brother Junso said, "I was afraid for you. Please, be careful."

Kanae flushed. Gripping the receiver she said, "Brother Junso?"

"Yes?"

Kanae paused, there was something she wanted to say, but was afraid to. "Ummm, nothing. I'll be fine, It will take more than a rough landing to get rid of me."

"That is good to know."

"You'll come visit me if you can, right?"

"If possible, I'll be there."

Kanae figured she should end the call, but she really didn't want to. "So, how did you find out?" she asked.

Sachiko sat and listened to Kanae on the phone, as their conversation circled around again, then again. When there was a knock at the door, Kanae seemed oblivious to it. She got up to see who it was.

Sachiko noted the woman with the suitcase had light red hair, almost pink in color. She also saw the horns painted white with red roses on them. Staring at the woman, she asked, "Yes?"

"Is Kanae here?" she woman asked as she looked in.

"Oh, Mama Lucy's here! Hi Mama Lucy, come in!" Kanae called, then said, "Brother Junso, I have to go, Mama Lucy's here. ... right I will ... OK, talk to you later ... bye."

Sachiko stepped aside as Lucy came in. Kanae bounced up off the bed to greet her.

"Thank you, Mama Lucy!" Kanae said cheerfully as she accepted the suitcase.

"Try not to loose this one," Lucy said with a smirk. "So, has your boyfriend calmed down?"

Kanae flushed and said, "He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say, dear."

"He's NOT!" Kanae insisted.

Seeing the girl who saved her get picked on, Sachiko said, "Ma'am, it is possible for girls to have boys for friends, and have no romantic intentions."

Lucy eyed her and asked, "Yeah? And how would you kiss a non-boyfriend goodbye?"

Sticking up for Kanae, Scahiko said firmly. "I have friends that are boys, but they are only friends. There is nothing wrong with giving a friend a goodbye hug and a kiss when you leave."

"Even if that hug and kiss lasts for three minutes?" Lucy asked.

"It did not!" Kanae said as her face turned colors.

"You tried to eat each other," Lucy stated.

Sachiko looked at Kanae and said, "You told me you're going to be a nun."

"I'm going to be a White Robe," Kanae explained.

Lucy offered Kanae a smile and said, "Don't get upset, White Robes can marry, dear. I've got to go. Some government men are expecting me. Don't forget to call before you head up into the mountains. We are all worried about you."

"I will, Mama Lucy, thanks for bringing me clothes."

"You're welcome, dear. We'll visit when we can. This time, try to pick a plane in better shape." Lucy gave Kanae a kiss on her forehead, then left with a wave.

"That was your mother I take it," Sachiko said.

"That was Mama Lucy," Kanae said with a huff as she put the suitcase by the bed, then climbed back up to finish her food. She'd talked on the phone long enough for it to get cold.

"So, she's your mother, or is the "Mama' some kind of church title?" Sachiko asked as she settled down.

"Mama Lucy is one of my mothers. I have four. They are all great, but Mama Lucy does like to pick." Kanae explained.

"Four mothers?" Sachiko asked as her eyes widened.

Kanae spent the rest of the night eating her cold food and explaining about her complicated family.


	47. Chapter 47

In the morning, Kanae found out their new plane wasn't leaving until afternoon. The airlines also left lunch vouchers for them at the hotel desk. Not wanting Sachiko to wear her dried but dirty clothes, Kanae let her put some on out of her suitcase.

The man behind the desk asked their names. Kanae gave him hers.

The man looked up from the stack of vouchers. "You're Lady Kanae?" he asked. She nodded. He held up a finger and said, "Hold on, please," and picked up the phone. "Yes, this is the front desk. Lady Kanae is here now... you're welcome."

"Is there something wrong?" Kanae asked.

"Oh, no. Please wait here for a moment," he said with a big smile.

Hearing someone hurrying behind her, Kanae turned to see Reiko and her cameraman coming. The cameraman got to the side. A pack of people followed Reiko. Kanae recognized some from the plane, as well as two of the flight attendants.

"Hi, Lady Rieko. What's going on?" Kanae asked.

Reiko went up and whispered in Sachiko's ear as the group gathered in a loose semi circle around Kanae. Sachiko giggled and nodded. She stepped back to join the group.

Reiko announced, "Lady Kanae, you fellow passengers have something they would like to say."

The man who had sat behind her on the plane said, "Ready..."

The whole group enthusiastically sang, "For she's a jolly good feeeellow, for she's a jolly good feeeellow! For she's a jolly good feeeelloooooow! Which nobody can deny! Thank you Lady Kanae! Oh, thank you Lady Kanae! For she's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny!"

Kanae blushed as everyone clapped and cheered. Once they calmed down, Kanae bowed deeply and said, "Thank all of you. I am deeply honored."

Another man thrust his fist in the air and announced, "Now, it's party time, and may no one let Lady Kanae pay for a drink, or go without one!" Which brought another round of cheers.

"I've never had a drink," Kanae said sheepishly.

"You will now," a smiling woman said as she came up and took Kanae's arm.

.

Going out to the van waiting for the passengers was harder than Kanae thought it would be. Those fruity drinks did taste really good, but now her head was swimming and she found it difficult to remain upright. Sachiko held one of her arms, and another woman held her other one as they guided her out. Kanae was very thankful for this, because for how dizzy she felt, she didn't dare try to use her mind hands.

"I fil funny," Kanae said through her rubber lips.

"You're drunk sweetie," the woman told her.

"Tank you fer helphing me," Kanae said to them.

"I brought you some aspirin for later," Sachiko told her.

Kanae turned her head to Sachiko, which made the room spin. They caught her before she fell. "I dhoan't hut aiewheh," Kanae said, confused.

"Just wait until later," Sachiko said with a crooked grin.

Kanae drew her lips in and bit them, but she couldn't feel it. "My lipshs are numb," she noted aloud.

That brought giggles from the ones holding her. They got her to the van and for some reason, Kanae couldn't get seated properly without their help. Once in place, Sachiko sat next to her and kept an arm around her.

Looking down at Sachiko's skirt as she laid her head on Sachiko's shoulder, Kanae said, "My closh..."

"I brought your suitcase, just relax," Sachiko said gently.

Kanae drifted off to sleep feeling warm and fuzzy. A short while later, she awoke disoriented and sick with the motion of the van. Her head reeled and her stomach erupted. She vomited all over the clothes she had let Sachiko borrow.

.

Kanae was in another set of clothes, as was Sachiko. Sahiko had gotten them changed before they got on the plane. The woman that met Kanae in the Sapporo airport was a light green haired White Robe. Kanae noted through her aching eyes that the White Robe had not taken any precautions to hide her identity. She stood hands folded in front of her, no hat and in her white robe. Unlike the others grouped together waiting for their loved ones, she stood apart from the crowd. Rather, the crowd stood apart from her. No one came withing two meters of her and everyone eyed her warily.

Upon seeing her, the White Robe said, "Lady Kanae?"

The voice drove through Kanae's head like the noise of the let engines had. Although their last plane didn't have any problems, the noise of the jet engines seemed to vibrate every nerve in her body, causing a tremendous headache. She'd awakened with a loud groan from the pain of the noise. Thankfully, the window blind beside her was shut.

Sachiko administered the aspirin, and by the time they landed, the throbbing in her head had dulled to a mere pulsing ache. Sachiko explained that what she was experiencing was a 'hangover', and no medicine but time would cure it.

Trying not to wince from the loud question, Kanae bowed to her. "I am Lady Kanae," she said in a much softer reply. Even bowing seemed to hurt her head and challenge her balance.

"I am Lady Hama ... are you drunk?" the White Robe asked as she scrutinized Kanae.

"She saved us, so we gave her a thank you party," Sachiko quickly explained.

"Lady Kanae?" Lady Hama asked, glaring at her.

"I'm so sorry," Kanae said meekly.

Drawing herself up, Lady Hama looked down her nose at Kanae. "A day late and inebriated is a terrible way to begin your training, Young Lady. Such behavior will not be tolerated. Collect your bags and meet me outside. I have a car waiting for us."

"Yes, Lady Hama," Kanae said.

"Hey, Lady Hama, Kanae did a good thing, she saved us!" Sachiko said too loud for Kanae's ears.

Lady Hama ignored her and turned stiffly to walk out.

Kanae tried to escape and get her suitcase. Following her, Sachiko asked, "You want to be a rude person like that woman?"

"She's right, so can we drop it?" Kanae begged with a huff.

Kanae got her funny smelling suitcase and made her way out to the waiting 4 wheel drive with Sachiko in tow. The driver went to take her bag, but Lady Hama said, "No, let Lady Kanae can put her own luggage in the car."

Kanae lifted her suitcase up to put it in, sure something was going to drip out of it by the smell.

"No, with your mind hands," Lady Hama instructed firmly.

Kanae cringed. She could barely think, let alone concentrate. She put her suitcase down and stepped back. She was able to reach out and lift her suitcase, but it wavered and rose in a jerk. She tossed it in by accident, then managed to get it laid flat.

"Do you see the damage you did to yourself with that irresponsible behavior?" Lady Hama asked loudly.

"Yes, Lady Hama," Kanae said, wanting desperately to get in and sit down.

"How can you possibly help others, or defend them if you let yourself get into such a sorry state?" Lady Hama asked again loud enough that Kanae cringed as her voice rattled through her brain.

"It will not happen again," Kanae said.

"It better not. Driver, we're ready to leave." Lady Hama stated.

Sachiko moved to grab Lady Hama by the arm. Her own hand stopped in mind air from something grabbing her. Lady Hama stared at her. Sachiko glared back. "Why must you treat her so badly?" Sachiko asked in a demand. Her hand then flew back down to her side as if it was pushed.

"Dear Lady," Lady Hama said evenly. "You have no clue what you're talking about, so be on your way."

"Please, leave it alone," Kanae asked pleadingly. "Bye, Lady Sachiko."

"It's been nice to meet you, Lady Kanae," Sachiko said, then glanced at Lady Hama. "If you need a place to stay, feel free to come visit me."

.

The ride up to the village was just as horrible at the plane ride. The engine noise wasn't loud, but Kanae thought the driver had instructions to hit every singe bump in the road as hard as he could. Lady Hama was unmoved, for she held herself in place with her mind hands, but Kanae feared she'd punch out a window if she tried to steady herself that way.

Arriving at the village, Kanae hoped to find a bed and get some rest. Unfortunately, she had to find a wash tub and wash all her clothes. The smell when she opened her suitcase made her wretch again. By the time she suffered through her nasty smelling laundry and cleaned the suitcase out, she was in misery. She didn't mind missing dinner, she didn't think her stomach could handle anything anyway. She got her clothes done and hung on a line, then went into the apprentice hut, found a cot that didn't have someone's personal blankets on it, dropped down and folded the pillow around her head.

It felt so good just to lie there and moan.

.

Lucy had taken the call while she sat at dinner with the 'minister of public affairs'. She listened to Lady Azami patiently as the man across from her watched out the large window, pretending not to hear. Once Lady Azami gave her report, Lucy said, "Thank you for letting me know Kanae got there safely. As for her being late, you do know her first plane crashed, correct? ... Right, and as for her condition, I agree that arriving having too much to drink is not the way to present oneself. However, I do believe that was her first and only time, so let's not dwell on that. ... Yes, of course, I'm sure you will oversee things properly and I won't have to come up there. Take care, Lady Azami."

Lucy folded up the cell phone. "Sorry for the interruption, but that was important. You were saying?"

The man with his frozen on smile asked, "Sorry to overhear, but the Lady Kanae that helped bring the plane down safely is your daughter?"

"Yes, and apparently, the passengers gave her a party, and she arrived to begin her training not in the best of shape."

The man nodded happily. "I see. You should be proud of her for helping to save lives. That is why I would like to discuss allowing Sect members to be in the military," he explained enthusiastically. "Then, no matter where in the country a crisis may occur, they could be whisked off quickly where they are needed..." He stopped as Lucy shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but no," Lucy said firmly. "If people need help, we are all willing if we're able. None of us need to be in the military to help people."

"I would be more efficient if a few sect members were stationed at bases. We would compensate the sect well for their services."

"No. Yuakita forbids aggressiveness. That is what the military stands for," Lucy stated. "From experience, the military has also left a very bad taste in my mouth. Forget it."

"You will still agree to settling sect members in more cities then, correct?" he asked.

"If you are willing to allow it, and the individuals want to move on their own, I think that is a good idea," Lucy agreed. "Each place we inhabit must have at least two White Robes to police our own people. That is a requirement of the treaty, and common sense. There will be no forcing people to move."

"Agreed," he said heartily. "And those White Robes would also help the local perfectures as you do in Kamakura, correct?"

"They help for a fee, which is used to operate our community center," Lucy reminded him.

"That is fine. Shall we agree then that we can make this addition to the treaty?" he asked.

"I must consult with my White Robe advisors first, but as we have discussed, I am in agreement."

"Very well! I will have the addition drawn up and passed through parliament, then give you a copy so your people can approve it." The man smiled at her and said, "Lady Lucy I do believe you are getting better at politics."

Lucy winced. "I think you are just getting better at dealing with me," she offered.

The man laughed and raised his glass. "Then here's to getting along, and helping each other," he said heartily.

Lucy picked her glass up and toasted with him. She hated sitting here talking with this man. She'd just as soon turn him upside down and stuff him in the nearest trash can. She had to do what she thought was best for her people, so she contained her impulses.


	48. Chapter 48

Brother Junso went in to the head Priests' office. "You wanted to see me, Reverend?" he asked.

The white haired man looked up from his book. "Ah yes, Brother Junso! Please, come sit."

Brother Junso took the seat across the low table. The priest put his book down and said, "I understand you have a very good relationship with the Yukaita sect."

"Many of us do, Reverend. Despite their ... odd beliefs, they are good people," Brother Junso told him.

"Yes I know, I know," the priest said quickly. "But, You in particular have been to their homes, and know them well, yes?"

"That is true."

"Then I would ask you to take on a very important task," the priest said in a serious tone. "Up in Sapporo, the sect is going to start a community center like they have here in Kamakura. I've been told a number of the sect will be moving there in the near future. I would like you to become the local expert and help the Reverend of our church there to help welcome them to the city, as well as help the congregations accept them."

Brother Junso's eyes widened. "Why me?" he asked.

"You are devout, and you have much personal experience with the sect. The current Reverend there is ... upset that the 'mountain devils' will be coming down from the mountains. I'm afraid he has people very concerned for their well being. By going there, you can ease people's fears and help in this transition. Please, say you'll accept."

Brother Junso's first impulse was to refuse, for there had to be someone more capable of this task. As he thought about it, he did know what to expect from sect members, and Lady Kanae was also up near Sopporo. This might give him a chance to go visit her. Slowly he nodded and said, "Thank you for this opportunity. I humbly accept, and will do my best for the people."

.

Mariko sat across the table from Yuka as they studied the schedule they'd made. Pointing with her pencil, Yuka said, "You'll take the morning and noon meals, and get the laundry out, and I'll keep an eye on Nana. In the afternoon, I'll do the dinner meals, and bring the laundry in, and you take your turn with Nana. Now Hisoka gets home an hour before Kouta does..."

"So, you want to take turns with Hisoka?" Mariko asked absently.

Yuka gapped at her. "Mariko!" she cried.

Mariko laughed and said, "Gotcha." Quelling her mirth, she said, "I know, he can watch Mama Nana for a while, but FIRST I get him to myself for at least a half hour."

Chika came in and stopped short. "Mariko, I thought you were in with Mama Nana," she said, looking confused.

"Why?"

"Because Mama Nana looks like she's almost sleeping, but she's talking to you."

"That doesn't sound good," Mariko noted. She and Yuka got up and went in the TV room where Nana had been resting.

Nana laid on the couch. Her eyes were half open. With a faint smile she whispered, "Mariko I am so happy you and Papa are together and ... happy..."

"Nana?" Yuka asked loudly as she went up to kneel by Nana's head.

Nana gave one last sigh. Her chest dropped with a breath. It didn't come back up.

"Mama Nana!" Mariko cried, and rushed to kneel beside Yuka.

"She's not breathing!" Yuka cried.

"MOVE, I'll do it for her. Call for help!" Mariko cried. She pinched Nana's nose shut and breathed into her. Reaching out with a mind hand, Mariko felt Nana's still heart, and squeezed it gently to get blood flowing. It took some time, but she felt Mama Nana's heart start to flex on it's own. Mariko kept breathing into her until Nana coughed.

Mariko sagged down with a, "Thank Yukaita!"

Nana opened her eyes, looked around, then offered Mariko a weak smile. "I'm sorry dear," she said.

Mariko shook her head. Her own heart was pounding in fear of loosing Mama Nana. "It's not your fault, Mama Nana."

"I was being selfish, dear," Nana explained. "Papa and his Mariko came to visit me. I haven't seen them in so long, I wanted to go with them. Papa said I can't yet, I'm still needed here. He also said I have to see your baby before I cam join him. He said that is something that is very important to you. Papa's Mariko also told me she is sorry for what she did. Papa said they will wait for me. He also asked if you would check on your grandma. She is in an apartment on the outskirts of Tokyo." Nana then gave Mariko the address.

Mariko gapped at her mother. She was speaking more firmly and clearer that she had in months. Just what she was saying was crazy. "Mama Nana, grandpa and your sister died." she said gently.

"Yes dear, and they are waiting for me. Please go check on my mama. Papa said it is important," Nana said firmly.

"What's her name?" Mariko asked.

"Kume Raku. She needs to know about you, dear." Nana said gently.

"OH, thank Yukaita!" Yuka said as she ran in. Hugging Mariko she said, "Very well done, my dear. Lady Mitsu is on her way."

Nana's face opened up in a smile. "Yuka! You're pregnant!" she said happily.

Yuka winced and said, "That's right Nana. You forgot."

Looking at Mariko who's belly was well rounded, Nana's smile widened. "And you too Mariko?" she asked happily.

Mariko sighed. Mama Nana's moment of clarity was gone. "I'll go check on your Mama Raku as soon as I can, OK Mama Nana?"

"Who?"

.

Mariko knew Hisoka would not like her traveling by herself, nor would any of her family. She would feel more comfortable traveling with someone, but there was no one to spare. Papa, Hisoka, and Mama Himari worked, Mama Lucy was in Tokyo talking to government people, Mama Yuka was busy with the house, and even Kouta Junior was busy helping to take care of Mama Nana. Even Chika spent much of her time helping Mama Yuka.

Mariko decided a day trip would be the best. Get there, see what was up, then come home. She let everyone know she was going to be out all day, put on her 'prego' dress that had :"I'm not ready to come out yet!" written across her stomach in large, pink letters, donned a wide brimmed summer hat, then hopped a train for Tokyo.

Sitting on the train as the countryside flew by, Mariko looked up the address Mama Nana had told her on a laptop. She memorized the directions. The street was in a southern community just outside the huge city. She had to switch trains, then take a buss that dropped her a couple blocks away.

Walking down the street, Mariko noted that this wasn't one of the better neighborhoods. Most of the houses and apartment buildings were in need of repair, and the boys she passed voiced their comments aloud. Ignoring comments about her legs, bust and condition, she found the address.

The apartment building was four floors. Going up to the door, Mariko found it locked. On the wall, she pushed the 12D button and waited.

"Hey ya baby!" a man's voice said. "Who sent you?"

"Mama Nana sent me. I was suppose to come see Kume Raku," Mariko explained.

"I get ya," he said smoothly. "OK, you look cute enough. That purple hair is crazy! Come on up."

The buzzed sounded, and the door opened. Mariko went in and found the elevator. Wrinkling her nose at some strange smell, she got on and went to the fourth floor. As she got off the elevator a young man standing in the hallway noticed her.

"Yeah, it's good to see someone was tapping that," he said with a wide grin as he leered at her.

Not knowing, or caring what he was referring to, Mariko followed the numbers on the doors. She found 12D and knocked.

The door swung open to show a middle aged man wearing only a pair of brief undershorts. His smile dimmed at he looked down at her stomach. "Oh, no, we don't do preggo stuff," he said.

From inside, a woman whimpered.

Mariko tried to look past him, but curtains had been hung up. "I'm looking for Raku," she said.

"She's busy right now. Come back after you have that kid," the man told her.

"Please, not THAT!" came a desperate cry. The man turned and shut the door.

Hearing the cry, Mariko caught the door before it was fully shut, and swung it open. She pushed the man out of the way with one mind hand, and tore the curtain down as she strode in. Mariko then stopped short. Her jaw dropped.

In the living room, a dark haired naked woman stood tied to an "X" frame. Her eyes were open in fear, and her breasts and belly shuddered with her ragged breathing. She had bruises and long, angry red welts over her body. The man directly in front of her -who also wore only brief shorts, was holding something like very large clothespins with toothy jaws up to the woman's nipples. The jaws were open. He paused to look at Mariko and ask, "Who the hell are you?" Behind him to the side was another man with a camera.

In the time it took for the man to speak, Mariko concluded that this woman didn't like what these men were doing, and most likely they had forced her into it.

"You ... horrid... PEVERTS!" Mariko growled. The man with the metal clamps, she sent flying back into the cameraman. She shot a mind hand out that made the flying camera explode to rain it's pieces against a wall. The man behind her, who had gotten up yelled something, Mariko spun and pushed him out the door. Spinning back, she grabbed the confused men by their necks with mind hands and drug them to their feet so they were looking at her.

Glaring at them, she growled, "If I EVER see you again, you are DEAD! Now, get out!" She pushed them towards the door. They tripped in the curtain remains. Stumbling up with terror on their faces, they scrambled out the door. Mariko slammed it behind them. She then cut the ropes and got the woman down. By the pile of whips, chains and studded leather straps, she found a bright multicolored robe to put around her.

"What are you?" the woman asked weakly as she backed up and fell into a chair.

Mariko studied her as she put the robe on her. The wide-eyed woman was older, with a few gray roots in her dyed hair. Her facial structure was the same as Mama Nana's. "Are you Raku?" she asked.

The woman shook her head. "I don't do girls, sorry. And I'm never catering to those men again!"

"Are you Raku? Did you have a daughter with hair like mine?" Mario asked.

Raku let out a snort as she eyed Mariko's bulging stomach. She said, "OK, I get it, you need money or a place to stay, right? Look kid, that was a neat trick you played just now. Those bastards deserved to get the shit scared out of them. But I have no room, and I have no money. You'll have to go begging someplace else. Maybe you should go find that guy who knocked you up."

"I don't need anything, just an answer. Are you Raku?" Mariko asked again more firmly.

The woman let out a chuckle and said, "All right. After all, you did save my tits from being ripped up by those things. Yes, I'm Raku, and who the hell are you?"

"My name is Mariko, I'm Nana's daughter."

"And who is Nana?" Raku asked in a challenge. "Some girl that worked for me?"

Mariko stared at her. She had tried to envision what her grandmother was like, and every scenario where the woman might need help from being homeless, to being a captive like her Mama Nana had been. This was way beyond anything she could have imagined. "Your daughter," Mariko finally got out.

Raku barked out a dry, sarcastic laugh. She then stated, "My daughters died at birth, but thanks for reminding me, you little bitch!"

"They died?" Mariko asked, surprised at the news.

"Yeah, some kind of brain tumor. It made their skulls poke out in horn like things," Raku said heavily. Her lips quivered as she went on. "And you want to know the best part? Not long after, the doctors told me I had to be sterilized, that I would never have a normal child. Of course my husband left me too. So do you have any other bright memories to remind me of?" she finished with a grimace of a smile.

Mariko thought back on all she learned, and said, "I don't think they died. They were taken away. Those weren't brain tumors."

"And how would you know?"

Mariko took her hat off. "Most of my family have them," she explained.

Raku stared at her. Slowly, she got up and touched each horn. "You're not lying!" she gasped.

"No, I'm not."

Refocusing on Mariko, she asked, "Where were my babies taken?"

"To an island where they were tortured for many years. Mama Nana was one of the only two survivors of that place."

"Wait right here," Raku said, and ran off through a bead curtain into another room.

The door flew open. A tall, rough looking man strode in and bellowed, "Raku!" Seeing Mariko, he glared at her and said, "I don't know what trick you pulled, bitch, but get out!"

Mariko didn't even bother talking to him. She shoved him back out the door. This time she locked it after she slammed it shut.

Raku ran back out, holding a picture frame. She frowned and asked, I thought I heard..."

Pounding on the door sounded again. "Open up, or I'm busting it down and I'll bitch-slap you into the middle of next week!"

Mariko asked Raku, "What's 'bitch-slapping'?"

Looking at her fearfully, Raku said, "That means slap your face until you bleed. He'll do it too!"

"I don't think so," Mariko mussed. "Stay by me, this guy needs a lesson in respect."

Mariko flung the door open. The man took two steps in then his head turned as a loud crack sounded.

He stumbled back and gaped at them.

CRACK

CRACK

His head turning one way, then the other, he recoiled and backpedaled into the wall. Mariko grabbed his arms and held him up as she slapped his face.

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

Seeing his knees give out, Mariko let him drop. "Is that bitch-slapping?" she asked in a hard tone.

His cheeks red and his eyes watering, he glared at her and let out a growl of, "I'm gonna fuckin kill you!"

Raku screamed as he pulled a gun out and shot.

Mariko stopped the bullet, then yanked the gun out of his hand.

CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK

The man fell prone from the pounding. He tried to crawl for the door. Mariko stood him back up against the wall. She let the gun and the bullet drop. "Had enough yet? Are you ready to say 'so sorry'?" she asked.

"My boys are gonna take you apart!" he spat in a whimper.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Seeing trickles of blood creep down from the corners of his lips, Mariko said, "OK, there's blood. I guess I just bitch-slapped you, huh?" In a harder tone she said, "You can apologize, or I'll bitch-slap you until your cheeks tear free. Believe me, I will do it."

Although his eyes blazed with anger, he croaked out, "Please, forgive me."

"Go away," Mariko said. She let him go.

He dropped back to the floor. He glanced at the gun, then thought better of it and crawled to the door frame to pull himself up. As soon as he stumbled out, Mariko shut the door again.

"He had that coming!" Raku said happily. She then asked, "How ... did you do that?"

"Mother taught me," Mariko said. Looking at this apartment that was very unsuitable for a woman who was a grandmother, she asked, "You don't want to stay here, do you?"

"He'll be back for revenge. Did you stop that bullet?" Raku asked as she noticed the bullet beside the gun on the floor.

Mariko nodded. "What's that?" she asked as she looked at the picture Raku was holding.

Raku showed it to her. "This is the only picture I have of my baby girls."

Mariko noted the two girls in the hospital bassinet. One had pinkish fuzz on her head. The other had a violet fuzz. Both had stubby horns. She pointed to the violet haired baby and said, "I think that's Mama Nana."

"So, you really are my grand daughter," Raku said as she studied Mariko. "How did you find me?"

"Mama Nana almost died. When I reviver her, she said I had to come see you."

Raku gapped at her. "And your mother can do things like you do?" she asked.

Mariko winced and said, "Not any more. Mama Nana's in bad shape."

Raku gave a half nod, and said, "Let me get dressed. I know a safe place we can stay for the night. Then we'll go see ... Nana you call her?"

Mariko frowned at her. "But, I wanted to get back home today. Everyone's going to miss me."

"Where do you live?"

"Kamakura."

Patting her hand, Raku said, "Oh, just call them. I'm sure they'll understand. I really want to get to know you better."

.

Lucy wanted to go home. She had thought the 'treaty meeting' was over. Instead, she had to meet several other smiling men in suits who were eager to see her. She learned many names and heard many praises that went in one ear and out the other. When a police official came up and asked to speak with her, she was happy for the reprieve. Briefly.

"I am glad you are here Lady Lucy," the policeman said. "We have a hostage situation on the southern end of the city we need your help with. The local precinct claims a sect member is holding a woman hostage in her apartment. From the report, the suspect is a young pregnant woman with long purple hair. She frightened a few men, and assaulted the complex owner."

Lucy stared at him. There was only one person she knew of that fit that description, but it couldn't be. "Take me there," she said.

The ride to the building was long. Halfway there, Lucy asked for the siren to be turned off, it was starting to give her a headache. She listened to why it was procedure, then turned it off herself and broke the switch. The only good thing about her ride was that she'd be closer to the nearest train station.

They arrived to join a gauntlet of police cars on the street. A large man was talking to police as she got out. Both his cheeks were bandaged. The policeman who brought her introduced her to the detective at the scene.

"This is Detective Kikumura, he can give you the detains. Inspector, this is Lady Lucy, leader of the Yukaita sect."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Lucy," the Detective said with a bow. "We have who we believe is a sect member up on the fourth floor. She's armed with a gun and holding another woman captive."

"A gun?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Gesturing to the man with bandages on his face, he said, "That man claims she shot at him, and beat him."

Lucy shook her head. She did feel the presence of another sect member. Whoever it was didn't need a gun to do damage. "Inspector, you better come up with me. Something is not right here."

"Would you like a bullet proof vest?" he asked.

"You really are clueless," Lucy told him. "Just follow me."

Lucy went up with the Inspector. As she got closer, she recognized the presence she felt. She also noted the condition of the apartment building. Coming to the door, she didn't have to knock. The door opened.

Mariko's face lit up as she said, "Mama Lucy!" She then frowned and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"That is the question I have for you. You should be at home," Lucy said as she went in.

Upon entering, Lucy noted the older woman who watched her with a silly grin, as well as the 'X' frame and the bondage gear lying about. "Explain this to me, and it better be good," she said as she eyed Mariko.

Mariko told her the events up to the 'bitch-slapped' man leaving the apartment.

"And why are you here to begin with?" Lucy asked heavily.

Twisting her fingers together, Mariko said, "Mama Nana said I needed to come here."

Lucy rubbed her head. First Kanae showed up to her training drunk, now this. "What did we do wrong?" she asked herself.

"Mama Lucy, Mama Nana was very insistent I come here," Mariko explained.

"You know my granddaughter?' Raku asked pleasantly.

Lucy looked at the woman. "And you are?" she asked heavily.

"That's Mama Nana's mother," Mariko said.

"Enough, Mariko," Lucy said in warning. "Well?" she asked the woman.

"Kume Raku," the woman said. "My children were taken from me at birth. Mariko does look like my Yukaita, but I think someone may have changed her name."

"That's the gun?" the Inspector asked as the woman explained.

"Yes, no one has touched it," Mariko said.

"Who fired it?"

Mariko explained again. The Inspector took out a baggie and put the gun and the bullet in it. "Someone pulled the bullet out?" he asked.

"He shot at me," Mariko said again.

"He did! I saw it," Raku agreed.

We can stop bullets," Lucy told him. "I'll take care of this in here, Inspector. Do me a favor, get rid of that man before we leave. If I see him again, I'll give him more than a few slaps in the face for trying to kill my daughter."

"Yes, Ma'am. Will you bring them down to the station? We'll need official statements."

"Right after we have a talk here," Lucy said, and eyed Mariko again.

The Inspector thanked her and left.

As soon as he was out the door, Lucy turned her sour gaze to Mariko again. "Nana told you to come here, huh? You know how she is. What possessed you to do it, let alone by yourself?" she asked harshly.

"But, Mama Lucy, Mama Nana said it was important!" Mariko cried.

"You're her mother too?" Raku asked, confused.

Lucy shifted her glare to Raku and said, "Do not speak."

"There was no one to come with me," Mariko said in a whine. "I mean Papa, Hisoka, Mama Himari, and you were all working, Mama Yuka has her hands full, and Mama Nana wouldn't be of any help. What was I suppose to do?"

"How about showing some common sense?" Lucy snapped. "You're going to have a baby! Wandering off by yourself is irresponsible, let alone to ... to THIS place!" Lucy spat as she waved a hand at the bondage gear. "What if you did get in trouble? Even Chika knows better than that! Not to mention I have to talk to important people and TRY to look like a decent person. Kanae shows up to her training drunk, and I find you in a prostitution house! Can you tell me what is wrong with this picture?" she ended in a screech.

Mariko's jaw worked. She finally got out, "But, I had no idea..."

"That's why you should have told someone!" Lucy yelled. As she glared at Mariko, Lucy realized that although Mariko had acted irresponsibly, she did what she thought was right. Taking a moment to force herself calm, Lucy waved a hand and said, "If you brought anything, go get it. We're going home."

In a subdued tone, Mariko said, "But, they were really going to hurt her."

"That's her fault for letting herself get into this situation," Lucy countered.

"What was I suppose to do?" Raku cried. "I lost everyone I loved, I have no skills. Was I suppose to starve to death?"

"Mayu had no one either, but she didn't resort to selling herself," Lucy replied in a hard tone. "Neither did Nana." Turning back to Mariko, Lucy asked, "Are you ready to go yet?"

Mariko nodded and asked, "Can Grandmother come with us? She's not safe here."

Lucy cringed. Mariko had quickly labeled this ... woman, as her grandmother. If Lucy blew her request off, then Mariko would be very upset. Despite how angry she was, Lucy didn't want that to happen. Lucy mulled it over then said, "Here's what we'll do. She can come to Kamakura, and I'll see about a blood test for you, Nana, and her. IF the test shows she is who you claim, we'll talk about it. If not ... then she better go far away from us."

"That's fair," Mariko said quickly.

Raku added, "Yes, that is the only way to tell for sure. If one of my children lived, I really do want to know."

Lucy glowered at Raku. "Let's go. Speak as little as possible." she warned.

.

Lucy led the silent group back out. As they were leaving the building, An angry man appeared on the sidewalk, aiming a gun at them. The police noticed him as Lucy reacted

SPLAT

The man's head flew back off his shoulders and his arms flew to the side. The police at the scene gapped at the body as it fell, the heart still pumping blood into the air. Lucy led Mariko and the woman around the mess. As Lucy approached the shocked police, she growled, "Sorry, I'm not in a very good mood right now."


	49. Chapter 49

Hisoka had taken the phone call, and relayed the information to Kouta, who was sitting with Nana and Yuka on the couch as Chika and Kouta Junior laid on the floor watching TV in front of them.

"Mama Lucy found Mariko in Tokyo," Hisoka explained, then scrubbed his head. "Mariko also said they are bringing grandma home."

Chika looked up and asked, "Grandma was in Tokyo?"

"Not 'our' Grandma... well, I guess she is 'our' Grandma, but Mama Nana's mother, not Mama Yuka's."

"They found Nana's mother?" Kouta asked.

Nana giggled and said, "You're silly, Kouta! I don't have a mother, I AM a mother."'

Yuka frowned and said, "Mariko mentioned something about that. She went all the way to Tokyo to find her? Where was she?"

Hisoka shrugged and said, "Mama Lucy grabbed the phone and asked for a late dinner to be ready. She didn't sound like she was in a very good mood."

Letting out a sigh, Yuka asked, "Did she say when they are going to be back?"

"Eleven fifteen their train is due in," Hisoka said, then looked out at the clock. "It's ten thirty now. Should I go meet them?"

"You've worked all day Hisoka, relax. I'm sure Lucy has everything under control." Kouta assured him.

.

Lucy held Raku back as Mariko got off the train. Quietly, Lucy said in her ear, "You are coming to our house. Behave yourself and be decent. No crude comments, and no offering yourself, or you will end up just like that man on the sidewalk, understand?"

"Yes," Raku said with a squeak. She'd never seen a man explode before, but she knew this 'other' mother to Mariko was far more dangerous than any tough looking, bitch-slapping man could hope to be.

"Good, now move."

Raku walked beside Mariko with Lucy taking up the rear. They climbed the steps and came to the gate of the Maple Inn. As they went in, Raku saw the large building and asked, "Which apartment is yours?"

"Apartment?" Mariko asked.

"This is our house," Lucy explained from behind them.

"The whole thing?" Raku asked in amazement.

"Keep moving," Lucy said, giving Raku a slight push from behind.

The door opened as they approached. Kouta junior appeared and cheerfuly said, "Welcome home, Mama Lucy, Mariko. Is this Mama Nana's Mama?"

Raku noted the boy's strange hair color and the fact he too had horns.

"Yes, this is grandma Raku," Mariko said cheerfully.

"Not until we get the blood tests done," Lucy said dryly.

"Mama Yuka made some food. Papa and Hisoka fell asleep on the couch waiting up for you," Kouta junior said.

"Thank you, dear, you should get to bed too." Lucy said pleasantly, but firmly.

"I will, we just wanted to be sure you got home OK. Night Mama Lucy, Mariko, Grandma Raku," he said with a wave.

Raku watched the boy leave, then noted while Mariko and Lucy put on slippers, a pair slid over in front of her.

"These are Kanae's, but I'm sure she won't mind you wearing them," Mariko said.

"Thank you," Raku said. She slipped her feet in, then checked out the size of the Maple Inn as she followed Mariko. She swore one could land a plane on the first floor, and there were two floors to this place. These people must be rich!

"Ah, the wayward traveler has returned," Yuka said as she came down the hallway toward them carrying a tray of food. In here, please," she said, indicating the dinning room.

In the doorway before the one Yuka went in, Kouta appeared beside Hisoka, who was rubbing his eyes. "Welcome home," he said. He gave Lucy a hug and a kiss then cast a frown at Mariko and said, "Don't do that again without telling anyone, OK?"

"OK, Papa," Mariko said sheepishly. She then hugged Hisoka, who said, "Really! We thought something happened to you."

"I'll be in here with Nana, we had a scare yesterday. Come tell me about your trip after you eat," Kouta said to Lucy.

"Papa, Hisoka, this is Grandma Raku," Mariko said.

They bid her greetings, then Hisoka announced he was off to bed too.

Raku watched Kouta go into a living room where a TV shown it's light on a very old looking woman who was lying on the couch sleeping.

"That's Mama Nana. She has a disease that makes her age rapidly," Mariko explained.

Raku followed him in and studied the old woman. "She should only be thirty," she said vacantly.

"She is, she just ages very fast," Lucy explained.

"Can't something be done to help her?" Raku asked.

"The doctors and White Robes say no," Kouta said as he looked down on Nana. "Damn shame too, Nana is a sweet, wonderful person."

"Speaking of White Robes, where's Lady Himari?" Lucy asked.

"She turned in early, she had to be at the community center by five in the morning," Kouta explained.

Yuka came in with the tray and said in a huff, "Well, I guess it's OK to eat in here but let's not make a habit of it."

Raku took her place on the floor beside the low table, across from Kouta, who had his back to the couch. She also noted that Yuka seemed very fond of Kouta, who already had two wives. Maybe he had a side thing going on with her too. She watched and listened, then asked,"Yuka are you the housemaid?"

Yuka's jaw dropped. Turning a cold stare at Lucy, she growled, "So I'm the maid, huh?"

Lucy gapped at Raku, then broke into a fit of giggles.

"Yuka is not a maid," Kouta said with a huff.

"Mama Yuka is one of my mothers," Mariko explained.

"Hehe, 'Maid Yuka', hehe hehe," Lucy giggled.

"WHAT have you been telling this woman?" Yuka demanded as she glared at Lucy.

"Down't blame me, Talk to Mariko," Lucy said as she waved a hand at Mariko.

Mariko frowned at Raku. "I never said anything like that!" she exclaimed. Looking at YUka she cried, "Honest Mama Yuka!"

Quelling her mirth, Lucy asked, "Raku, what's Nana's birth name?"

Raku looked at the old woman again. "Her birth, and death certificates say 'Yukaita'. How did she get the name Nana?" Raku asked. She then noticed everyone staring at her.

Lucy recovered first, gave a crooked grin and said, "She was number seven. That's what the men at the facility called her."

"No one knew her real name, so we stuck with it," Kouta said.

Gapping at Raku, Mariko asked, "Her real name is Yukaita?"

"This could get complicated," Yuka said.

Everyone was still eyeing Raku, so she said, "Well, if everyone knows her as Nana, then I suppose I should call her that too. Has ... anyone asked about a specialist to see if they can do something for her?"

"We've asked everyone we could think of," Yuka said. "If the White Robes can't help her, I doubt anyone can."

Lucy tipped her head and said, "Nana's already had a few very close calls. I suppose we should be happy she's gotten to live this long."

"Yeah," Kouta mussed, "But still, I wish there was something we could do."

With a slight frown, Mariko said, "I just pray she can see her grandchild and have enough mind left to know who she is."

"She?" Lucy asked. "So, you know it's a girl?"

"Not for certain, but the odds are it's a girl," Mariko replied.

A pale form entered the doorway. Raku immediately noticed not only her silver hair, but this woman who wore a white robe had horns also. Sleepy-eyed, the woman came in and sat down to pluck a shrimp from the table.

"Welcome home," she said with a yawn. "Have a good trip?"

Lucy eyed her. "It was interesting," she said.

"That doesn't sound good."

Mariko waved her chopsticks at Raku. "Mama Himari, this is grandma Raku. She's Mama Nana's Mama."

"After the blood test confirms it," Lucy added.

"I see, a strong possibility then. Greetings Lady Raku," Lady Himari said, then popped another shrimp in her mouth.

Raku noted that Mariko was calling every woman here 'mama'. "Mariko, just who is your mother?" she asked.

Pointing, Mariko said, "Mama Lucy, Mama Nana, Mama Yuka, Mama Himari."

Giving Raku a fake smile, Yuka said, "It's just that our husband is a pervert."

Lucy laughed and said, "No, he's not. We've seen perverts. Haven't we, Mariko?"

"Yeah, we sure have," Mariko said with a wince.

"Guess what Nana's real name is," Lucy asked with a smirk.

On the couch, Nana jerked and woke up suddenly with a gasp. She flung a hand out and whacked Kouta in the back of the head. Everyone turned and looked as Nana sat up and scanned around her. "Papa?" she asked.

"It's OK, Nana," Kouta said as he turned around to kneel by her.

"Hi Kouta," Nana said then pulled him into a hug. Looking past him, she cast a broad smile at Mariko and said, "Mariko, you're pregnant!"

"Yes, Mama Nana," Mariko said with a huff.

"Nana?" Raku asked as she looked at the old woman. Nana returned her studious gaze. Letting go of Kouta, Nana laid down on her belly to study Raku's face. She tipped her head to the side, then a smile spread across her face. She turned to Mariko. "Thank you dear! You are such a good child." Nana then sat up with Kouta's help. "Kouta, let's go to bed, I'm getting sore lying here," she complained.

"Oh no!" Lucy said quickly. "After the last few days I had, I NEED a turn."

Lady Himari got up and said, "I just wanted a snack. Come on Nana, I'll take you to bed. Night everyone."

Everyone said their 'good nights', then Yuka asked in a light tone, "So if I take a trip, I can have a turn when I get home?"

Lucy eyed her and said, "Granny, if you have a trip like I had, you can have two in a row."

Yuka gave a 'harumph,' and said, "Fine, GRANNY, but tomorrow IS my turn. Don't forget to pick up in here. Mariko, could you show Lady Raku an empty room for the night?"

"Sure, Mama Yuka. She's going to need some salve too. She's injured."

Lucy pursed her lips and kept quiet.

As the late dinner broke up, Mariko took Raku to the bath and carefully dabbed her clean, then put salve on the angry red welts.

"All four of those women are married to your father?" Raku asked.

Mariko paused at putting salve on her back and said, "Yes. It's complicated, but they are all my mothers."

"And I take it they share him one at a time."

"I think all at once would be hard, and I've never seen a futon THAT big," Mariko mussed.

Raku laughed. She was sore and tired, but somehow, this strange family seemed to be right where she belonged.


	50. Chapter 50

The common room in the apprentice quarters was just as plain as the bunk room. Kanae went to breakfast with the three other girls who shared her room. Like her, they were just beginning training, and wore only their personal clothes. The other three girls were from the village, and made quiet talk among themselves. The other apprentices Kanae saw bore a white shawl-type garment that covered their shoulders and draped halfway down their back and chest.

Watching over the room, Lady Hama saw them come in and said, "Good morning girls. The table by the second window is yours."

The tables in the common room were plank, with plank benches made to seat four people. Kanae waited in line and got her tray of oatmeal, two slices of toast, and round chunk of a meat she didn't recognize. The cup of milk had a slight yellow tinge to it. She sat down and waited quietly for everyone to get seated. Once everyone had their food, Lady Hama said a prayer, then they were allowed to eat.

Thirsty, Kanae took a sip of milk, and nearly choked from the taste. "What IS this?" she asked.

The blue haired girl across from her said, "Goat milk. Why, what did you drink down south?"

"Not goat milk," Kanae said as she looked at the cup. She was very thirsty and hungry, but this milk tasted like it was bad.

"Yeah, you're from the south. The girl darker blue haired beside her said. "I'm surprised they let you even try to be a White Robe."

"You folks down there really buy food instead of growing it yourselves?" the girl with the pale green hair asked.

"We have to. We don't have enough room to grow our own," Kanae said cautiously.

"So, is it true you work for non-sect people?"

"Kuri, I heard they live like slaves," the pale green haired girl said to the blue haired girl.

"Is that why you looked so sick when you got here?"

"We don't live like slaves," Kanae said. "Who told you that?"

"It's just what we heard."

Through breakfast, Kanae learned some strange rumors of the sect members in the south. She also learned her room mate's names. Kuri had the lighter blue hair, Taka had the darker blue hair, Etsu was the pale green haired girl. Kanae did her best to tell them how they lived, and humans didn't really make them live in boxes beside the street.

After breakfast, the 'new class' went with Lady Hama to a hallway where they stood in a line by a door, each waiting to go in and see lady Azami. Lady Hama told them to stay silent. Kuri went in first, then Taka was called in. Kanae went in next.

Lady Azami was on a straw mat with a pillow before her, much like Lady Himair had done when Kanae had her first meeting with Lady Himari. This time, Kanae was ready for anything Lady Azami threw at her. She knelt down on the pillow.

"Lady Kanae," Lady Azami said in a smooth tone. "I've heard you came ill prepared for training."

"Yes, Lady Azami. I misbehaved. Please forgive me."

"You are aware that you are on your own now. Who your mothers are makes no difference here. If you hope to succeed, you must stand in your own two feet."

"I am aware of that, Lady Azami."

"Why do you want to be a White Robe?"

"To help and defend our people."

Lazy Azami was starting from the beginning. Kanae answered her questions, then shot a mind hand out at another White Robe as she commanded. Lady Azami then told her to defend, and threw mind hands at her. As Kanae effectively blocked them, the other White Robe joined in. Their attacks can faster and faster. Kanae then noticed a thin mind hand slipping along the floor towards her. She slapped a mind hand down on it, and kept up her defense from the other frantic attacks.

"Enough," Lady Azami announced. "Lady Kanae, you have received some training?" she asked.

"Some yes, from Lady Himari and Mama ... I mean Lady Lucy."

"At least you are not incompetent. Let's hope your behavior improves as well. Go out the outside door, and wait for Lady Hama."

"Yes, Lady Azami," Kanae said. She stood, bowed, then walked outside.

The wind was blowing and it was cold. None of them had brought coats. Seeing the other girls had mind hand shields up, Kanae put one up against the wind. After a short time, Etsu came out and threw her own mind hands up to block the wind.

Lady Hama came out and frowned at them. "Who told you to make shields? Put your mind hands away, all of you!"

Kanae did, and braced herself as the cold wind seemed to go through her clothes and freeze her skin. Taka hesitated, cringing until Lady Hama barked at her again.

"I see you all have some useful skills. Let's see how you deal with a bit of discomfort," Lady Hama announced. Pointing to a low wall that had some rocks piled in front of it, she said, "Build that next layer of wall. Do it neatly, or you'll be doing it again. Lady Kanae, if you can use your mind hands when you're drunk, this should not be very hard."

Kanae got to work with the other girls as Lady Hama watched. She placed stones as neatly as she could, noting Taka was hugging herself, and the stones she put on were just dropped in place. Kanae helped straighten the stones, as Kuri did on Taka's other side.

"Taka, just get them up there, we'll straighten them," Kuri said, her voice quivering from the cold.

"You got drunk?" Etsu asked Kanae as she built a neat section of wall.

"It's a long story," Kanae said, trying to concentrate on finishing their task.

Once the wall was done, Lady Hama took her time inspecting it while they shivered, then led them through a wind blown alley to another door back into the apprentice's quarters. Going into an ante room, the girls stopped as Lady Hama eyed them.

"White Robes must be willing to put up with all kinds of hardship and remain even tempered. No matter what. You will each proceed through this room then stand against the far wall. You will NOT use your mind hands in here, no matter what. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lady Hama." they chorused.

Lady Hama opened the door and said, "Go."

Kanae noticed the other girls hesitate, so she led the way. The path to the far wall was lined with White Robes to either side.

"Hey, that's the one from Kamakura, isn't it? She looks like a human, I bet those horns are fake," one near Kanae said. She then reached out and jerked on one. Kanae moved out of her grasp and stared at her.

"Move along, freak!" one behind her yelled, and slapped her in the shoulder.

Kanae spun her head to gape at her.

"She looks like a fish."

"Yeah, a bottom dweller. Probably hasn't had a drink in the last few hours."

"You really a drunk, little girl?"

A laugh barked out with a call of, "And SHE wants to be a White Robe?"

"Go back home to your mama, little girl!"

Kanae was confused by the verbal abuse. Hearing Taka let out a whimper behind her, she looked back to see the girl had her hands over her ears as someone called her mother a bad name. Then Kanae got it. This was a test to see if they could control their tempers. Kanae ignored the calls and strode up to the wall to face their tormentors.

Taka ran up beside Kanae, looking like she was ready to cry.

"Don't listen to it," Kanae told her.

"What, she's going to listen you you? You're not even from the village!" a White Robe yelled in Kanae's face.

Kanae stood firm, ignoring the abuse and the light smacks she got from hands and mind hands. Kuri, on the other side of Taka and Etsu who stood on Kanae's other side were holding up well also. Taka wasn't. Half bending over, she cringed and tears began to drip from her cheeks. It wouldn't take much more of this before Taka folded.

Kanae took a step to the side, to block Taka from the abuse. She felt Kuri's shoulder touch hers.

"What are you doing, BAKA! Stand against the wall like you were told!"

"Can't you follow simple instructions? You're not even a woman, you're a mutated GOAT!"

The abuse intensified, seeming to center on Kanae and Kuri. According to the crowd before them, Kuri's mothers sold themselves to street bums for biscuits, and Kanae's Papa pimped out her mothers for extra cash. Both their fathers kept their daughters for themselves.

Kanae wanted lash out and hurt someone. More than once, she had to remind herself that this was a test, she couldn't weaken. She stiffened herself for her sake, and to help keep Taka from folding. Pretending she was Mama Himari, Kanae stared back at her tormentors, unmoving. Feeling a mind hand start to reach out, she turned her head to Etsu, who was also getting verbally pounded.

"Etsu, NO! DO NOT do it!" she yelled.

"Don't ignore me, you little wannabe!" a White Robe screamed in Kanae's face.

Etu looked at Kanae, then stiffened herself and took on a stonic face.

"Enough." Lady Hama announced.

The White Robes fell silent and moved back a few steps. They bowed and asked for forgiveness.

Lady Hama took them into another room and had them sit. She asked Taka to go with her. A short time later, Lady Hama returned alone. Standing before them, she said, "What you just went through may happen some time in the future, say from someone who is angry. You must always maintain control, no matter the situation. Lady Taka has been released from training, despite Lady Kanae and Lady Kuri's unselfish attempt to save her. Your effort was in keeping with protecting others, so your failure to follow instructions will be forgiven this time. You will now report to kitchen duty."

As they went out, Kuri put a hand on Kanae's shoulder and said, "Thank you for trying. Taka and I wanted to be White Robes together."

Offering her a smile, Kanae replied, "I felt it was only the right thing to do."

"You did save me," Etsu said from her other side. "I was starting to get angry. Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Kanae asked. In their smiles she knew she had just made two new friends.

.

Brother Junso arrived in Sapporo and caught a bus to within a few blocks from the church. Taking in the people and the buildings as he walked along, he stopped in a coffee show to get warmed up from the cool weather. After the chill of walking down the street, he held his cup in his hands, enjoying the warmth.

"May I sit here?" a woman asked.

He looked up at her and gesture to an empty seat. "Be my guest, Ma'am."

"Thank you," she said. Sitting down, she took off her mittens and rolled her hood back far enough for her face to show. Seeing his brown overcoat, she said, "Sir, you really need to get some heavier clothes. Winter is coming."

"I hadn't realized it got so cold up here. I will take your advice, Ma'am." Glancing down at his cup, he added, "After all, I can't carry this around town with me. My name is Junso."

"Greetings, Sir Junso, I am Lady Midori. Please to meet you."

"Actually, it's Brother Junso. This is a fine city, I love the architecture," he said, noting how she spoke.

Looking out the window, she said, "I never noticed, but you are correct, the buildings do have a certain ... something to them. I live here so I hate to say it, but I have never noticed it before."

Brother Junso sipped his coffee as Lady Midori ordered a hot drink. She tipped her head up enough that he noticed her dark brown hair had light roots that looked purplish.

"So, how long are you in town, Brother Junso?" she asked off hand.

He shrugged and said, "I am not sure. It depends on my task. If I may ask, Lady Midori, are you a White Robe?"

Lady Midori's face went blank for a second. Recovering, she asked, "Why would you think that? Not that I have a clue to what a White Robe is."

Playing along, he said, "White Robes are the religious figures in the Yuakita sect. Well, they are actually more than that. They are also the healers, teachers, and if need be, the defenders of their people. Very brave and devout women. It is a pleasure that I was able to meet them."

Her eyes widening, she asked, "YOU know members of the Yukaita sect?"

"Oh yes," he said all smiles. "I've been to the Yukaita center in Kamakura many times. I consider Lady Kanae to be my best friend, though we tend to disagree on a few points. Her and all of her family are good people." Pausing, he added, "I never did hear, did Lady Kanae get to the village all right. She was involved with a plane crash, you know."

Lady Midori nodded, then checked herself before she spoke. "How would I know that?" she asked warily.

"I thought maybe you've been back up to the village. If you do know someone going up, I have several letters from her family I am to deliver," he said, and took another sip to note her reaction.

Lady Midori made a show of straightening her sleeves as she glanced about. Returning her gaze to him, she asked, "How did you know?"

Brother Junso waved a hand and said, "It's not that difficult. The way you speak. The fact everyone else here refers to the sect as 'mountain devils', but you didn't. There are also a few empty tables, but you picked mine." He then tapped his head and said, "And the purple roots are a dead giveaway."

Lady Midori let out a sigh and muttered, "I didn't realize my disguise was so ... transparent."

"To the common person, it isn't. As I said though, I've spent much time around sect members. May I ask why you're being so cautious?"

In a low voice, she said, "Because I do live here. Lady Hama can come down exposing herself and go back up, and people will only talk for a while about it. If you live here, it's a different story. People who become fearful are dangerous, and we have children. Recently, there is a church that is working feed that fear."

"That is my task, to dispel that fear," he assured her.

"Thank Yukaita," she whispered. Casting him a smirk, she said, "Here we were afraid you were coming to fan the flames."

"Ahh, so you were expecting me also."

Looking down at her cup, she said, "And fearing the worst. I am relieved you know us better than most."

"I will do my best to spread the truth. It may be helpful if you could arrange someone coming with me to the church say, in a week or so after I've had time to talk to people."

"I will see what I can do. It will have to be approved from ... higher up."

Brother Junso nodded. With a smirk, he said, "Let me work on it for a while before we invite Lady Lucy. She tends to be ... a little on the rough side at times."

"You've met Lady Lucy too?"

"Lady Kanae's mother," he said with a nod, then rubbed his chin as he added, "Well, one of her mothers. I do have to understand a little better how they can live like that."

Lady Midori bit her lip, then asked, "Are you in a hurry today, Brother Junso?"

"Not particularly. Did you have something in mind?"

"It will be dinner time soon. I know a nice place we can eat and talk without fear of being overheard."


	51. Chapter 51

Brother Junso found a number for the church and called to let them know he was in town and coming over. Upon arriving, Reverend Matsumoto greeted him heartily and took him into an office where five men were waiting for him.

"Brother, these are the church elders, we are all very anxious to lean what you intent to do about these mountain devils." Reverend Matsumoto said as he offered Brother Junso a seat.

Brother Junso smiled benevolently at the men. Remaining standing, he asked, "Do any of you watch the news?"

Heads bobbed. One man said, "Yes, Brother, and we fear our Mayor has made a critical error in letting the mountain devils come to live right in our city! We are sure they have gotten to him somehow."

"I was referring to the plane that went down and landed in the water last week," Brother Junso said.

Another shrugged and said, "I heard about it. Thankfully almost everyone got out alive."

"God was with them, even the flight crew survived except for one man," Reverend Matsumoto agreed.

"God was with them, "Brother Junso said, "But so was Lady Kanae. She was the reason they managed to make make a successful landing, and get everyone out of the plane. Lady Kanae is an apprentice White Robe of the Yukaita Sect. The ones you refer to as mountain devils."

"And how do you know she didn't cause the plane crash?" one man asked.

"Because I know Lady Kanae," Brother Junso countered. "These people you refer to as 'devils' are nothing of the kind. They have saved many lives in Kamakura, and are directly responsible for the lower crime rates, and helping the common people. If anything, Kamakura is a much better place to live now that the Yukaita sect are there."

Reverend Matsumoto frowned at him and asked, "Brother Junso, do they not have horns on their heads? It that not a direct mark of the devil?"

"It is not," Brother Junso said firmly. "I will agree that they do not believe as we do. God knows how many debates I've had with Lady Kanae, and Lady Himari over religion. Although their views are different, I do know that their basic belief system is founded solidly on the same ideals God has decreed in his commandments. There is nothing to fear from them at all. If anything we should welcome them with open arms."

"Did they not attack a church in Kamakura?" one man asked in an accusing tone.

"Yes, because a Father and Brothers of a radical group were attacking people. The police tried to stop those brothers also, but they did not have the ... ability to be effective. Sir, if I would have been able to help, I would have assisted Lady Lucy. True men of God do not go around mutilating innocents."

"Let's say you're right," an older man asked with a raised eyebrow. "If these ... what did you call them?"

"Yukaita Sect."

"Right, Yukaita Sect. If they are so beneficial, why haven't they come down from their mountains already?"

"They have, Sir," Brother Junso stated. "Before I came here, I had dinner with several sect members here in Sapporo. They stay in hiding from the fear of what may happen if people knew who they are."

"What!" Reverend Matsumoto said in a round-eyed gasp.

Brother Junso lifted a hand and said, "Please listen, and do not practice such theatrics. They are fearful of the very bad rumors you men are creating. They mean no harm to anyone, they wish to live in peace."

"Brother, have you considered what may happen if they are only pretending to be friendly?" Reverend Matsumoto asked. "Once they are in the city, they could ... destroy everything!"

Becoming irritated, Brother Junso said, "They could to that whenever they wish! They don't need to live here to cause harm, if that is what they desired. I have seen what a single sect member is capable of. Both the helpful, and the destructive power they wield. I must say, Reverend, that the attitude you are promoting is more damaging than anything I have seen from a member of the sect! As I told you, they are already here. It is they, not you, who must keep themselves from discovery in fear of reprisals. Does not God say 'love thy neighbor'? Did Jesus not say 'Do unto others, as you would have them do unto you'?"

Reverend Matsumoto flushed. "Brother, if you have been around these devils, how can we trust your word?" he asked heavily.

"Trust God's word," Brother Junso stated. "Do not read into the bible things you believe, but believe in what is written. Love thy neighbor, and if anything try to help those who are lost see the light. As holy men, we are tasked to help those in need, not discriminate against or shun them. Surely you agree that if anything, the Yukaita sect needs our help to save their souls."

Nods of agreement with through the room. Reverend Matsumoto folded his hands together and was silent for a moment.

"Reverend, may I address the congregation this Sunday about the Yukaita Sect?" Brother Junso asked.

Reverend Matsumoto looked at the other men and said, "We must vote on such an important matter."

Brother Junso stood by as the vote was taken. He thanked the men for hearing him out, then left to go find a place to stay and compose his sermon for Sunday morning

.

Raku awoke to a violent shaking. As she came to consciousness, she immediately knew what the strong vibrations were.

Earthquake!

Her first though was to go protect Nana. Stumbling up, she got out of her room to see Mariko flying down the hall in her nightgown. Lucy was coming from the other way. Chika came out of her room, eyes wide.

"What's happening!" the little girl cried.

"Where's NANA!" Lucy cried as she pulled her head out of Nana's room.

"HERE!" Kouta yelled from farther down the hall. "Nana said we're going to have a Tsunami."

The shaking subsided. Raku looked over her head to be sure the ceiling was solid, then said, "We're high enough, the water won't get up here."

"But there are low areas in Kamakura," Lady Himari said from behind her. "People will be in danger. That is, if Nana is right."

Lucy looked at Himari, then in a commanding tone, said, "I'll take the blame if she's not. Yuka, start calling people, community center first. Everyone who has mind hands, down to the beach! Junior! Go see every sect home we know, be sure everyone who can, gets to the beach, then get there yourself. Raku, stay with Nana."

Nana stumbled up and held onto Kouta. Her eyes wide, she said, "We don't have much time, and this is a big one!"

"We're building a ridge at the beach, let's MOVE!" Lucy commanded.

.

Raku though they were crazy. Tsumani's were something to run away from, not head towards! Still, she found herself joining the rush to the beach as Nana coaxed her to move faster. By the time Raku got down to the sea wall as she helped Nana along, the gentle slope of the beach was being transformed.

Figures dotted the beach in a line as sand piled itself up to form a tall ridge a few meters back from the waterline. A building ripped itself apart fly over and join the material in the ridge as a horned man watched. White Robed women walked along the top of the ridge that was quickly growing as high as six meters in some places. Many women, younger girls in night gowns, and boys in pajamas stood watching sand pile itself up.

"There, take me there," Nana said as she pointed out a spot where three small girls watched sand fly up onto the ridge that was only a meter or so high. As they got to a set of stairs down onto the beach that was now a ridge with a deepening trench behind it, Nana yelled, "We have to make it twenty meters, HURRY!"

Atop a tall pile of sand that sported boat bows and bits sticking out of it, Lucy relayed the yell. "We need to go twenty meters high! Dig up the beach, reach as far as you can out into the ocean bottom. We need to get higher!"

Raku helped Nana over to the ridge as dirt and rocks now added to the pile in front of them.

"What's going on here!" a male voice yelled.

Turning, Raku saw a policeman watching the scene.

"A Tsunami is coming, get people to high ground!" Lady Himari called to him.

Another Earthquake hit. This one was stronger.

The sand grew fluffy waves that reminded Raku of water. She also felt herself start to sink, almost as if she was in water. The beach turned into chaos, screams filled the air. The long mound of sand shrank down as sand flowed back to where it had been dug from. Frantic calls went up and down the beach.

"Stay above it!"

"Children, get back to the sea wall!"

"Help me!"

"Lift yourself UP!"

Raku's heart was in her throat. Too terrified to even scream, she tried to pick Nana up higher as the sand reached her hips. She did get Nana a little higher, and felt the sand creep up around her belly.

She was going to die on this beach, but she had do what she could to help her daughter live. She noted large hand prints appear and sink quickly into the sand, two and three at a time. Nana raised up farther as Raku held onto her for dear life.

The trembling subsided. The sand around Raku solidified and gripped her in place. She then felt something wrap around her, and the sand flew up as if someone was digging.

From the sea wall, a police PA announced, "Attention on the beach! A tsunami has been detected. Time of arrival is approximately twenty minutes. I would strongly suggest you all leave and go to high ground! I repeat, a tsunami has been detected, time of arrival is approximately twenty minutes. PLEASE leave and go to high ground now!"

Lucy's voice then rang out on the beach. "We only have twenty minutes! Get yourselves up, and DIG! We have to build a meter a minute. GET MOVING!"

"Mama Raku, hold me up, I have to concentrate," Nana said as she stared off at the ocean that bore choppy waves.

Raku got up out of her hole with invisible help. She stood behind Nana and held her. Once again, sand was being piled up at a fast rate. She had to keep stepping up to stay on top, and lift Nana with her. Soon, she noted they were above the sea wall. Between them and the sea wall as a deep trench. The thin line of horned people were indeed making a long barrier against the tsunami. Under a street light, she also noted a man with a video camera.

"Over there, someone help over there!" a White Robed woman called, pointing to a dip in the tall ridge near them.

Raku saw a pair of smaller children were frantically trying to build the ridge up where the large dip dropped ten meters below the rest of the ridge. Looking closer, she saw one was Chika.

"Take me there!" Nana cried.

Raku walked holding Nana up as sand rock and debris continued to pile up around them. Three White Robed women were now on the sea side of the dip, columns of material poured past them to add to the low areas.

"The water's going out!" someone called.

Raku looked to see the bay was draining out to sea. This wasn't good. That meant the tsunami was close, and building up the energy to hit.

"White Robes to the dip over there, everyone else, back to the sea wall. You'll have to stop the water if we can't!" Lucy screamed. A few seconds later, she flew over Raku's head to land in the dip.

Raku hurried to the dip as fast as she could all but carrying Nana. Nana pointed out the place beside Lucy and said, "Take me there."

Seeing Nana and Raku approach, Lucy barked, "Take Nana back!"

"You need me!" Nana replied. "Mama Raku, face the water."

Taking her place beside Lucy on one side, and a White Robe on the other, Raku faced out to sea. The bay was now devoid of water. Even in the dark, she could see fish flopping about. Far out in the bay, it looked like a long mountain was approaching. An island on the horizon disappeared as the horizon rose up. The wave coming at them looked to be fifty meters tall.

"Dear God," Raku croaked. Before they died, she had to let her daughter know how she felt. Holding Nana a bit tighter, she said, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, dear. Please know that I have always loved you."

"Don't worry, Mama. I'm with you," Nana replied in a gentle voice.

The sea floor before them continued to dig itself up and be piled onto their low ridge, as if the bottom itself was trying to escape the oncoming wave. Far out in the bay, white foam raced at them, rapidly filling the bare bottom of the bay.

"Mind shields, lock them together!" Lucy screamed.

Speeding at them, the foam was followed by mounds of rushing water determined to smash through this little ridge they had made and crush them. Raku held onto Nana as impending doom raced at them. She would do so as long as there was breath left in her body.

"Hold this line with everything you've got!" Lucy bellowed as the roaring wave hit the base of the ridge to shoot spray far over their heads.

And then the water smashed into them.


	52. Chapter 52

Kanae scrubbed her way to the corner meeting Etsu who scrubbed her way over along the wall. Standing up, they wiped their sweaty brows with the back of their wrists.

"That's done," Etsu said with a tired breath.

"For now," Kanae agreed. Carrying their buckets of dirty water over to the large sink, they dumped them, then used a hand pump to get a bit more water to rinse them out.

"What I wouldn't give for a faucet," Kanae grumbled.

Lady Hama appeared and clapped her hands sharply. "Ladies! Follow me, quickly!" she then turned and left.

Kanae dropped her bucket and ran for the door, Etsu close behind her. They caught up to Lady Hama. Lady Hama stopped before a door and held her hand up. Running feet announced Kuri catching up to them.

Lady Hama said, "You will go through one at a time. Do whatever it takes to get to the far door. Lady Kanae is first." She opened the door partway and barked, "GO!"

Kanae went in and the door was shut behind her. There was no light. She did sense two other presences in the room with her. Slipping a mind hand out in front of her, and another along the floor, she stepped carefully forward. Where the floor dropped away in front her, she stopped. She felt something was in front of her, but it wasn't solid. Swishing her mind hand back and forth, she heard splashes. OK, it was a pool of water. Reaching down, she found the bottom. Carefully, she stepped off the floor and slowly walked on her mind hands holding herself up above the water.

Several mind hands shot out at her. Kanae blocked these and tried to move faster. Using five mind hands to block, she send another out to search for the wall and kept a pair close by her. Her searching hand was slapped down. Then more mind hands went under her and smacked the mind hands she was using to walk with. She sent another pair down to hold herself up, and continued to walk as she sparred with the unseen White Robes to her sides.

Mind hands came at her from all sides as well as the thin-hand attempts to numb her. By where they were coming from, Kanae got a good idea of where the women were. The attacks were becoming more frantic, attempting to make her drop herself in the water. Judging the distance of the women, and their positions, she shot mind hands at them, thinning her mind hands as they went.

Her bluff worked. As they blocked her mind hands, the attacks slowed long enough for her to find the far wall. Gripping the edge, she yanked herself across the pool, making the latest mind hand attack meet nothing but air. This gave her another brief moment to search for the door. She slid her mind hands along the alls, and felt nothing but rock. Going lower on the way back, she didn't find a low door either.

More mind hands came at her. Kanae returned to blocking these while she used her last two mind hands to search for a door. High and low along the entire wall, she couldn't find an opening. All she found was a pair of sconces for the oil lamps. She thought about her instructions.

Do whatever it took to go through the far door. She wasn't going to find that door in the dark.

Every lamp she had seen here had a 'starter wheel' of flint and steel. She felt the lamps, found the wheels and spun them. A few sparks flashed in the dark, then the flames grew to show her the room. Kanae saw the White Robes sparing with her. She also saw this wall was a solid as she had felt. A bit of glimmer above caught her eye. There was a hatch with steel strapping in the ceiling. She moved over to it and the mind hand attacks increased. They were not going to let her just lift herself up.

Kanae had an idea. Cupping two mind hands, she hit the water with them at an angle. Water flew up at the White Robes. Instinct of anyone was to stop something from coming at them. They both moved mind hands to block the water. Kanae turned the knob and opened the hatch as she pushed herself up. The room above was lit. She rocket up through and shut the hatch behind her. She landed on the shut hatch to see Lady Azami watching her.

"I'm impressed," Lady Azami said with a grin.

"Thank you, Lady Azami," Kanae replied with a bow.

"Get off the door, dear, someone will be coming behind you."

Kanae moved over beside Lady Azami. They waited for a while before the hatch bumped up once, then flew open with a soaked Kuri shooting up through the opening.

"Well done," Lady Azami told her.

Kuri thanked her, then came over by Kanae. In a whisper she asked, "How'd you get around the water?"

"I went over it. It's not that deep, I just walked with my mind hands," Kanae explained.

"With them attacking you?"

"When someone attacks as fast as they can, they unconsciously set up a rhythm. Find their rhythm, and you can use one mind hand to block two of theirs," Kanae explained. "Distractions work well also. I splashed water at them with my mind hands. They blocked the water, which tied up their mind hands and let me get up through the door."

"Lady Kanae, you are a genius!" Kuri said cheerfully.

"Not a genius, but Lady Kanae does think quickly," Lady Azami said.

A long while later, the hatch blew apart,making them shield themselves from flying debris. Etsu appeared to flop onto the floor and crawled away from the opening as she panted in gasping breaths. Sopping wet, she got up and asked, "Lady Kanae, did you dry off already?"

"Congratulations, you did it," Lady Azami said.

Getting to her feet, Etsu bowed to her and thanked her.

"Now that you're all here, I do have a special training task for the three of you," Lady Azami said. "You remember the room where insults were cast at you?"

They nodded, none of them could ever forget that.

Looking at them seriously, Lady Azami said, "That very well may happen for real. A local church in Sapporo has been very unkind to us. They recently acquired a holy man we suspect may be here to help inflame that effort. I am going down into the city to one of their services to see if this is true. You three will accompany me. We will not be warmly welcomed, so we will all be in disguises. I will meet another White Robe there who has been watching them. If we are discovered, it could turn ugly. Take your preparations seriously and when we get there, do not draw attention to yourselves. Your task will be to watch and learn. Go see Lady Hama, return the way you came."

.

Raku squeezed her eyes shut as the massive wall of water hit. Cold streams of water poured down over her. The shock of the cold made her snap her eyes back open. In front of her, she was looking underwater. It was like being at an aquarium. The waterline was way over her head. The 'glass' was not truly anything solid, but what looked line translucent arms that came from Nana and the women around them to run parallel in a maze right in front of them. Looking back at the sea wall, she noted they were high above it, even in this dip. A heavy salt water rain poured down around them. She looked up to see water falling from the sky.

Another truckload of water poured down over them as the mass of water found the top edge of the shield and spilled over. Raku felt the sand loosen under her feet at it was washed away. Struggling, she kept her footing and kept Nana in place.

"The sand is washing away!" a woman cried.

"HOLD IT BACK!" Lucy screamed in reply.

The line of women and the shields held. Raku saw the waterline drop down almost as fast as it had risen. As the water was sliding back down the hastily build ridge, Raku saw another very tall wave coming at them. This time, the bay was overfull, and this wave was much farther over their heads. Their piece of ridge had lost enough sand that they had dropped a meter or two. Raku hugged Nana, knowing this wave would finish them.

"Kouta, get behind Lady Himari!" Mariko yelled from behind Raku.

Lucy snapped her head and yelled, "Mariko, Kouta GET BACK!"

Even as Lucy yelled this, women and older children were landing on the ridge to stand beside them.

"And let you drown, Mama Lucy? NEVER!" Kouta junior replied just as loudly. Staring up, he added, "Everyone, lock your hands together, we can do this!"

"We WILL hold the water back !" Mariko announced.

"Yukaita, give us strength!" a girl farther down called out.

Raku noted all their faces were set in concentration. She watched the mountain of a wave approach. The water in front of them got sucked back to the normal shoreline before it charged them again. With the force of what had to be a locomotive, the wave slammed into the invisible barrier. Solid water shot up five meters over her head. The large cloud of spray rained buckets down on them again, eroding more sand away. The water on the other side dropped again.

Raku felt herself drop. Before she could react, she was on her knees. Yelps filled the air as many women were taken off their feet, and water shot out from underneath the shields. The solid wall broke apart. Water that was even with Raku's head raced at her. It felt like she got a full body punch as the water hit them, slamming Nana back into her.

The world tumbled in a churning roar. Raku felt her limbs wrenched about. Water surrounded her. Disoriented, Raku desperately tried to find 'up' as the force lessened. Seeing light to one side, she swam with numb arms towards the light. The breath knocked from her body, her lungs ached sorely for air as she struggled. She desperately wanted to open her mouth to take a breath.

A shadow appeared between her and the glow. Someone was floating right above her. Raku swam up and grabbed a handful of hair and swam for her life as her lungs demanded she breathe. She could see wavelets right above her.

Suddenly she broke the surface. She sucked in a lungful of air and water. She was lifted up as she choked. Raku then found herself hacking away, lying on solid ground. Getting enough breath to marginally satisfy her lungs, she looked around. She was on the sea wall, the water line was just below her. Others were choking and coughing nearby, but there was one person she didn't see.

"Nana!" she croaked as loud as she could. She hacked again and crawled to the railing. "Nana!" she managed to yell. Fearing for her daughter, she pulled herself up on her knees to scan the water trapped between the ridge and the sea wall for any heads or bodies. "Nana!" she screamed.

Hands grabbed her. "Back here, Mama Nana is OK!"

Raku turned as a soaked Mariko helped her up. Searching, she found Nana sitting beside Lady Himari. Lady Lucy was patting Kouta junior on the back as he hacked and coughed on his hands and knees. All along the sea wall, this scene was repeated by many other sect families.

A line of flashing lights announced ambulances coming down the road toward them. Raku looked back at their ridge. Many parts had been eroded down, but still high enough to hold the long strip of salt water lake between it and the sea wall. Beyond the ridge, large waves were still crashing against the ridge. The dip had a waterfall pouring through it. A few women launched themselves over to hold back the water and quickly seal the gap. Farther down the beach, more figures made impossible leaps over to plug another breach.

Raku laughed in relief at being alive. They had done it, they had stopped a tsunami! With Mariko's help, she limped back to sit by her daughter and Lucy. "That was ... incredible!" she cried happily.

"Nana, how did you know that tsunami was coming?" Lucy asked.

Nana looked down at herself, then frowned at Lucy as she asked, "Why did we go swimming at night? That's not very safe."

.

By the time they reached the church, Lady Azami had successfully frightened the apprentices into not even showing their faces any more than they had to. The cooling weather helped, they stayed deep inside their heavy coats and large hoods as they followed along with the crowd headed up to the doors of the church. There were a lot of people heading in for services.

A large sign on the church lawn read :

Sermon this week

Do YOU have a nose?

By a guest speaker.

"Odd thing to give a sermon on," Kanae said quietly.

A woman walking in beside her said in a hushed voice, "I hear this priest is going to tell us what he plans to do about those Mountain Devils."

Kanae listened to conversations as to what the reference to 'having a nose' might mean as she followed Lady Azami up the stairs. Someone thought it may mean the ability to 'sniff out' evil. Another man guessed that maybe Mountain Devils smelled funny. Beside her, Etsu stayed quiet and close to her. They entered the church and followed Lady Azami and Lady Midori to middle row seats.

Lady Azami wanted them to sit behind her. Kanae was about to sit and hear a familiar voice in the next row back. Upon seeing who it was, she quickly turned back and sat down. The girl from the plane, Sachiko, was here with her family.

"Kanae?" Kuri asked as she noted Kanae's suddenly fearful expression.

Kanae leaned close and said, "I know that girl sitting behind you. Switch seats with me, I don't want her to see my face."

"That could be bad," Kuri agreed. Kuri got up so Kanae could slide over.

The service began with the normal prayers and songs Kanae had heard at the church in Kamakura. The Priest then announced, "I would like to introduce Brother Junso from Kamakura, who will give today's sermon."

"Brother Junso?" Kanae asked in a gasp.

"Shhh!" Kuri warned.

From behind her, Kanae heard a quiet question. "Kanae, is that you?"

Kanae turned slightly to see Sachiko looking at her. "Hi, can we talk later?" Kanae asked with a wince.

"Of course! What did you do to your hair?" Sachiko asked.

"Greetings everyone," Brother Junso announced as he strode up and took the center of the platform in front of the alter, instead of the box that the priest stood behind. "For today's sermon, I have a story I would like to share."

"Is that your Brother Junso? Ohh, he is handsome!" Sachiko said quietly.

Someone hissed for Sachiko to sit back and be quiet. Kanae was thankful when she did. Kuri eyed Kanae suspiciously, as Etsu did from her other side. Kanae felt her face warm.

'There was once a family of farmers," Brother Junso began. "These farmers had been farming their land for as far back as anyone could remember. They were a decent sort. They lived, laughed, and sang together as their ancestors before them had. This happy farm family had one oddity to them." Covering his nose with a hand, he said, "None of them had noses." The way he said it made chuckles rise from the congregation. "For some reason the good lord chose to take their noses away. They did not have a flat spot where one's nose would be, but oval openings like their noses had just fallen off. Since everyone in the family was nose-less, this didn't seem odd to them. They even made flute like instruments to play with their nose-less faces."

Kanae listen as Brother Junso strode across the platform, telling his story.

"Although he had taken away their noses, the lord DID give this family one gift that helped them greatly. He gave them the ability to talk to and control plants and water. As you can see, this made their lives as farmers much easier." Motioning with long sweeps of his arms, Bother Junso said, "They go down to the lake, tell the water to go up and soak into the ground so the plants could be watered. Harvest time was much easier than with other folks, also." Clapping his hands, Junso announced to one side of the congregation, "All right, it's time rice! Come on over here, bang your husks into this bin, then go jump over there on the pile." Walking to the other side of the platform, He announced, "Soybeans! Come up here and get on this truck."

Smirks and grins peppered the crowd.

Brother Junso then paused briefly to walk back to the center. "However good their life on the farm was, there was one boy who wanted more. He wanted to see more things, to meet other people. He'd heard about college, and city life. He wanted something different," he said as if mulling it over.

"So this boy decided to leave the family farm. He said goodbye to his parents and siblings, and to the flowers that he helped grow, and knew so well. He packed his bags and headed for the city, to see the dazzling lights and get an education. Maybe even to bring some of what he learned back to the farm to help his own family."

Holding up a finger, Brother Junso said, "One thing strange this boy noticed as he came into the city. Everyone here had these weird protrusions on their faces! He was wondering how these people managed to breathe very well. Obviously they couldn't play a flute!"

More chuckled rose as Brother Junso paused.

"This boy wanted to ask them these questions and many more. Unfortunately, the people also saw he was different. To their eyes, he was some kind of mutant. They avoided him, no one would speak to him. Children would stare, women would look at him in disgust and men would lead their families away from this ... monstrosity. Instead of friends, the boy found only a great sense of loneliness. It became worse as people cast rude comments his way. Rude comments led to more hateful remarks. In a garden, where the boy went to find solace in the only friends he could find here – the plants and trees, a group of men and boys came to attack him. The boy did the only thing he knew how to defend himself. He called on the bushes and trees to keep the mean people away from him. The bushes tangled up the mob, the trees swung their limbs down to block the mob's approach. This shocked and frightened the crowd who had come to hurt the boy. One man announced..."

Holding a fist up and speaking in a booming voice that thundered through the church, Brother Junso said, "You see now WHY we cannot allow this mutant to live among us! He has a strange satanic power over the land. He is a danger to us all! We MUST be rid of him. HE IS A DEVIL"

The church was quiet except for the echoes of Brother Junso's voice. Brother Junso then spoke more quietly. "The boy managed to flee the city. Unfortunately, it was not the way he had come His family and farm, everything he knew that could give him comfort, lay on the far side of the city of people with noses that hated him so much... for absolutely no reason other than he was different than they were. That is what the people with noses did to this innocent boy."

Brother Junso then scanned the congregation and said, "Out front on the announcement sign, there is a question. I ask that question to for you to ponder. Do YOU have a nose?" Brother Junso then bowed, and returned to a side seat.

Kanae wanted so badly to stand up and applaud. Her heart was ready to burst with pride for the sermon Brother Junso had just delivered.

At the end of the service, Kanae tried to sneak to the outside isle with the rest of her clan. Upon reaching the end of the row, Sachiko was in front of her, smiling broadly. "Kanae, wasn't that a wonderful sermon your Brother Junso gave?"

"Yes it was," Kanae agreed as Lady Azami eyed her.

Looking back at the doors, Sachiko said, "Ohh, he's right there, let's go say hi. I want to meet him!" She then grabbed Kanae's hand and towed her towards the door where Brother Junso was talking to people as they left.

"but.." Kanae complained weakly. She had wanted to see Brother Junso, but not here, not like this when they were suppose to be hiding their identities!

"Brother Junso!" Sachiko said happily as she approached. "Kanae told me all about you! That was a wonderful sermon you gave."

Brother Junso bowed. "Thank you," he said with his pleasant smile. "You know Lady Kanae?" he asked.

Pulling Kanae closer as she tried to hide, Sachiko said, "She came to see you!"

Sheepishly, Kanae smiled at Brother Junso and said, "Greetings, I loved your sermon."

Brother Junso's face opened up into a bright smile. "Lady Kanae! What a pleasure to see you here. That is a most ... interesting color for your hair."

Without thinking about it, their hands had clasped. "Thank you, Brother Junso. It was ... necessary to color my hair," Kanae offered.

"You are here and that is all that matters," he assured her. "Perhaps I have made some progress in showing you the light."

Kanae's smile weakened as she said, "Your sermon was something I would have loved to have said myself. As always, Brother Junso, you are correct in many ways, but not all. It is you who need to be fully enlightened."

Casting a glance at all the people looking at them, Brother Junso said, "Your complete devotion is one of your charms, Lady Kanae. How is your family, are they all well?"

"Except for Mama Nana, she is getting worse," Kanae said with a wince.

"I am terribly sorry to hear that. If there is anything I can do, please call on me," he said sincerely.

Behind Kanae, Lady Azami whispered, "We should be going now."

Kanae glanced at her, then said, "Yes. Brother Junso, it has been a great pleasure to see you here. I thank you for your words of enlightenment."

"Does Kanae really have four mothers?" Sachiko asked.

Both Kanae and Brother Junso winced. Brother Junso said, "Although it is ... not in God's law, that is true. I am sure her family is a special circumstance."

His words irritated Kanae enough that she said, "Brother Junso, I have explained at length why our families are formed like this. I do believe Lady Himari also explained it to you."

The people around them that had been ready to go out the door were now standing in a thick circle, listening to them. Lady Azami and the other two apprentices were looking down and trying to slip towards the door. Everyone in Japan knew who Lady Himari was. The people around them were so packed, they couldn't move.

"Dear Lady Kanae," Brother Junso said firmly. "You can never convince me that such arrangements are beneficial to all. Would you be satisfied with another woman sharing your house?"

"It cannot be otherwise," Kanae told him just as firmly.

"So let's say that we were in love and wanted to be married. You would actually want me to find another wife before I married you?" Brother Junso asked curiously. Waving a hand randomly, he motioned to Kuri. "Say, that woman there?"

Kanae looked over and shook her head. "No, you would have to pick a woman who is not a White Robe." Right after she said it, she heard Kuri gasp.

"All right," Brother Junso said in a huff. "Would she be acceptable?" he asked as he motioned to Sachiko.

"Yes, but I would have to get to know her better," Kanae replied. "After all, we'll all be living in the same house."

"It would be more than that," Brother Junso said pointedly. "You would be subject to me, your husband, being intimate with her as well. Can you honestly tell me your feelings would not be hurt knowing I was cheating on you?"

"What cheating?" Kanae asked with a frown. "You'd better be intimate with her as well, she'd be your wife too! If you didn't love her and show her affection, you'd have no business marrying her in the first place."

"But honestly, how would you feel about that?" Brother Junso asked.

Throwing her arms up to the sides in frustration, Kanae said, "Like it was normal! Brother Junso, you seem to think that women are strangers to each other. Most of my friends ARE other women. AS I told you , if she is already my friend, and we can agree to live with your ... stubbornness, then why would you have a problem marrying both of us? Are you telling me that your heart is so small, you can't love two people?"

Turning to Sachiko, Kanae asked, "If you loved Brother Junso here, and we were good friends, would you have a problem with having me as a second wife?"

Sachiko blushed. Behind her, her father said, "I would never permit such a thing!"

"Father!" Sachiko said loudly as she turned around to gape at him. "This is Lady Kanae, a White Robe who helped bring the plane down safely and saved my life! This is Brother Junso, a devout man of the church. Surely you could trust me to them. I know they both have only my best interests at heart."

Sachiko's father opened his mouth in anger, then something passed over his face. He grew a smile and said, "Very good, Brother Junso!" Pointing a finger at him he added, "You give a fine sermon about acceptance of people with strange customs, then set up a fake argument to test how we will respond." Coming up to Brother Junso, he shook his hand and said, "I am impressed! Your points are well taken, Brother." he eyed Kanae and said, "Let me guess, from what you were saying, this is Lady Kanae, and she is a mountain devil?"

"Yukaita sect," Kanae said, correcting him.

"Ahh, yes, the Lady Himari reference," he agreed with a nod. "And what is this white robe thing?"

"I am an apprentice White Robe. My duty is to enlighten people, help and heal them," Kanae explained.

"Ahh, a religious figure from ... the sect then?"

"Yes," Kanae said evenly.

"Ohh, that is perfect! You played your part very well." the man said happily. He bowed to Kanae, and Brother Junso. "Thank you for the sermon, and the demonstration. I shall be attending church more often, rarely does one find a point driven home so effectively. I shall work hard not to be a 'person with a nose'."

Kanae gapped at him as he left with his family. Other people also praised them on their performance as they filed out. A few mentioned that by how they argued so effectively, they would have guessed Junso and Kanae were already married.

As Lady Azami passed by Kanae, she offered a smile to Brother Junso, then said firmly as her eyes bore into Kanae, "We shall be going now."

Kanae said goodbye to Brother Junso and followed Lady Azami out. Once they were walking down the street away from the crowd, Lazy Azami glared at Kanae and asked, "Lady Kanae, what part of 'do not draw attention to yourself', did you not understand?"

.

On their way home Sachiko's father said, "That was a very good performance, wasn't it, dear?"

"Very realistic," her mother agreed. "When did you get a chance to rehearse it?" she asked Sachiko.

Sachiko eyed her and asked, "Rehearse what? I saw Lady Kanae there, and we went over to say hi to Brother Junso."

Her father laughed and said, "That couldn't have been real. Mountain devils in our church? Impossible!"

"Father, you do remember I told you about the plane crash. That WAS the Lady Kanae who saved us, and she is a White Robe of the Yukaita sect. They are not devils. Her best friend IS Brother Junso." Sachiko told him. "I met her mother, Lady Lucy, at the hotel. Those clothes I had on when I came home were the ones Lady Lucy had brought."

Sachiko's mother eyed her. "You are telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"That means..." Her father said as he gapped at her.

"Lady Kanae is real, and the Yukaita sect did come to our church," Sachiko said. She then mussed, "She dyed her hair black. I think it looked prettier dark brown with the strands of pink in it. I hope she comes back again, I do need to get to know them both better if we plan to marry."


	53. Chapter 53

Nana walked arm in arm with Raku as they headed for the entrance to the community center. Pointing out the new addition to the building, Nana said, "Over there is the new wing where the community hall is. We did most of the work ourselves. That's where Mariko, Kanae, Hisoka and those Brothers from the church gave us a wonderful anniversary party. Remember, Yuka?" she said all smiles.

Yuka nodded. "That was a very nice surprise," she agreed.

Frowning in thought, Nana added, "And it is quite possible that's the day Mariko conceived.."

"Mama Nana, tell grandma about when we made the new entrance," Mariko quickly said, hoping to shift the topic.

"I didn't have to go turn the microphone off when we made the new entrance, either," Lucy said with a smirk.

Chuckles arose as Mariko blushed. Hisoka let out a giggle, which earned him an elbow in the side as Mariko frowned at him.

A few men in the parking lot walked quickly over to them, pulling out cameras. Two of them were foreigners by the looks of them.

Lucy was really beginning to hate cameras. When she and the White Robes went to the Mayor's offices to accept the gratitude of the people for saving their city, her eyes were blinded from the almost constant flashing of camera bulbs. As if this wasn't enough, a crowd of camera toting men popped their bright lights at her on the way to and from the ceremony. She thought that would be plenty of pictures to go around.

It wasn't. Walking down the street, in the grocery store, and here in the community center parking lot, there was always at least one person with a camera to place a bright spot in her vision.

"Not again," Kouta said with a sigh.

Kouta Junior ran up and asked, "Can I do it, Mama Lucy?"

Lucy nodded. "Be sure not to hurt anyone," she instructed.

Kouta Junior walked toward the men and said, "No pictures!"

The men raised their cameras anyway. The cameras were jerked from their grasps. Hanging in the air, metallic crunching was heard as the cameras collapsed upon themselves then dropped to the pavement in pieces.

"Camera crunching is fun," Kouta Junior said as he came back, wearing a grin.

"Hey! You're going to pay for that!" one European man yelled.

"Go stand in line," Lucy called over to him. Photographers had tried to take them to court to make them pay for ruined cameras. Even though the judges agreed who destroyed the cameras, they also informed the irritated men that their court had no jurisdiction over the sect. The complaints then went to the Embassy and were forwarded to Lucy, who tossed them in the trash with the rest of the garbage.

One thing Lucy was happy about was how Nana seemed to be recovering on her own. Although Lucy didn't care for 'Mama Raku', Nana was returning to her old self and even getting around on her own. It was like seeing her mother had given Nana an injection of life. Nana was even much better at remembering things.

"Ahhh.." Mariko gasped as she stopped and gripped her belly.

"Mariko?" Hisoka asked as he steadied her. "The baby kicked again?"

"That was no kick, it was a contraction," Mariko said with a wince.

Kouta got on Mariko's other side as they walked her in. Just outside the entrance, Mariko let out a squeak as water ran down between her legs.

"Her water broke, get her into a bed," Lady Himari said, and hustled them inside.

Hisoka's face turned into a frightened grin. "The baby's coming!" he announced.

"Get her into the clinic," Lady Himari said firmly.

"Ohh! Mariko's going to have her baby!" Nana cried, and quickly flung doors open in front of Kouta and Hisoka as they helped Mariko along.

.

"Ghaaaaaa! ... this HURTS!" Mariko cried red-faced as another labor pain hit.

Beside her bed, Hisoka held the hand he swore Mariko was trying crush his with. Remembering everything they'd been taught, he coaxed, "Deep, even breaths.."

Mariko snapped her head to him and growled "Don't tell me what to do! This is YOUR fault!"

"Three minutes apart," Lady Mitsu noted as she watched the clock on the wall.

As the pain subsided, Mariko looked at Hisoka and said, "I'm sorry."

"Just watch me and breathe like we learned," he coaxed. Hisoka took breaths, Mariko watched him and breathed with him. Upon the next pain hitting, Mariko again cried out, then proclaimed, "I'm NEVER having sex ever again!"

"Breathe hon.."

"Ohhh, SHUT UP!"

Despite her pain induced anger, Mariko did breathe as she watched Hisoka. Hisoka withstood the verbal abuse as he stood by Mariko in her agony and let her crush his fingers.

Between Mariko's bent legs, Lady Mitsu watched under the sheet. "It's coming. Mariko, push when I tell you to."

.

Outside the birthing room, Kouta sat with the rest of the family in a waiting room. Lucy winced at Mariko's cries, and said, "I was never that loud."

Kouta rubbed the back of his head and said, "No ... but you DID make a few holes in the ceiling." Glancing at Yuka he grinned and said, "And someone here swore never to take another turn in her life."

Straightening herself, Yuka gave a huff and said, "At times we say things we don't mean."

Lady Himari gasped and grabbed her belly. "I think it's time," she said weakly.

Kouta gapped at her, then shot up and ran to get another White Robe.

With a wince, Lady Himari got up and said, "Yes, it's time."

Lucy helped Lady Himari into the other bed as Hisoka was coaxing Mariko to push.

.

Lady Mitsu was an efficient midwife. She helped Mariko deliver her baby girl just in time to turn her attention to Lady Himari. Lucy went over to Mariko's bed to finish up and see her very first granddaughter.

Sweaty and tired, Mariko held her newborn wrapped in a clean white towel. Baby Chizu's eyes were open, showing her lavender pupils. A fine tuft of light purple hair adorned her head between her stubby little horns. Hisoka kissed his wife then said, "Our sweet little Chizu. I love you so much, Mariko."

Offering him a weak smile, Mariko said, "Our baby... Hisoka, my darling, I am so tired."

.

Raku came in with Nana and the rest of the family once Lady Mitsu had delivered Lady Himari's baby, another girl. The tiny, bald girl was as tired as her mother. Kouta held his baby while Hisoka held his newborn.

Nana's smile was ear to ear as she fawned over the babies. A tear of joy came to her eye. "They are so precious, congratulations, Hisoka and Mariko, and Kouta and Himari. This is what I was waiting to see." Scanning her family, she added, "You all so dear to me, I love you all so much. Please, take care of each other. I will be watching over you."

Nana then collapsed.

.

Kanae left the temple with Kuri and Etsu at the end of the day. Their classes and studying scriptures was not hard work, but it was boring enough that they felt drained by the end of the day. After dinner, they usually had study time together before turning in early. Today Kanae noticed a non-sect man waiting for them at the foot of the stairs. His hands were folded in front of him. The part of his face she could see under his hood, looked solemn.

Approaching him, she saw who it was that was looking at her so seriously. "Brother Junso!" she said, a smile spread over her face briefly.

Brother Jusno offered her his own weak smile, then held out a hand and said, "Please come with me, Lady Kanae. We must speak."

Kanae's first thought was that something had gone wrong in Sapporo. Brother Junso was working hard to get people to accept sect members living there, and so far, she had thought his efforts were going well. "What's wrong?" she asked as she took his hand.

"Not here," he said, and guided her to a small prayer building to one side of the main temple.

Inside, he motioned for her to sit on the single bench, then sat beside her. He pulled his hood back, and looked at her with pain in his eyes as he held her hands.

Kanae yanked her hood back and asked, "Did something happen down in the city?"

Brother Jusno shook his head and said, "In Kamakura. Lady Mariko and Lady Himai had their babies. Chizu is the name of Lady Mariko and Sir Hisoka's baby. Kyoko is the name of Lady Himari and Sir Kouta's baby."

Confused, Kanae asked, "That's good news, isn't it? Why do you look so sad?"

"On the same day, we lost Lady Nana."

Kanae's jaw worked. She then asked, "Lost? You mean no one can find her?" as fear rose in her throat.

Brother Junso shook his head. In his sad voice he said, "Lady Nana collapsed right after the births. Lady Mitsu ... everyone did everything they could. Lady Nana's internal organs were beyond help. I'm so sorry, Kanae, Lady Nana didn't have a chance."

Kanae's lip quivered, "No, that can't be," she whispered.

"I am afraid it's true. I came to get you for the funeral. I already spoke with Lady Azami and Lady Hama..."

"No!" Kanae whined. "It ... can't be!" She then fell into Brother Junso, wailing out her grief.

Brother Junso held her and petted her hair as Kanae cried. Although he felt her pain and wanted to comfort her, a small part of him couldn't help but feel good holding her.

.

The whole way back to Kamakura, Brother Junso and Lady Kanae didn't argue once. Their hands seemed welded together during the trip. The sat together on the plane, and upon arriving at the airport, Lucy and Kouta met them. Kanae released Brother Junso long enough to hug her parents and share a few tears with them. Right after that, she reclaimed his hand, holding onto it firmly.

Brother Junso had planned on staying at the church, but Lucy and Kouta insisted he stay at their house. Pleading in Kanae's eyes forced him to accept their generous offer.

The mood at the Maple Inn was a somber mix of joyful reunion and shared grief for Nana. Brother Junso took a second floor room next to Kanae's room. He put away his meager belongings, then came down for dinner to find Mariko sitting in her place. Her shirt was pulled up as she held both babies, breastfeeding them.

His face warming from the sight of the large, pale globes the babies nursed from, Brother Junso quickly turned around. "Excuse me, Lady Mariko, I didn't mean to bother you," he said, feeling embarrassed.

Looking up at him with the bliss of nursing the babies on her face, Mariko said, "It's my fault, Brother Junso." A feeding bib, which was a cut down apron to cover her chest, floated over to hide the nursing infants. "It's all right, they are covered now," she said.

Brother Junso glanced back, then turned with a huff. "I didn't mean to ..."

"It's fine, as I said, the fault is mine," she assured him.

Lucy came in and cast a grin at Mariko. "My, they are getting big," she noted.

"They are growing," Mariko said with a smile. "Before long, I don't think I'll be able to hold both Chizu and Kyoko at the same time."

"Yes, the children are growing too," Lucy said with a wry grin. "I bet Hisoka is happy about that, also."

Mariko's face opened up. "Mama Lucy!" she gasped.

Lucy shrugged. "All settled in?" she asked Brother Junso, who was trying to ignore the conversation.

Brother Junso nodded. "Yes, thank you for your hospitality," he said with a bow.

"No need to be so formal," Lucy told him. Coming over to him she asked in a low tone, "So, have you been thinking?"

He knew what she was talking about. He nodded and said, "It is a ... very complex problem."

"I never said it wasn't. Take enough time and make the right decision. Have a seat, Brother."

Brother Junso took his seat. Soon, the long table filled up with the family. Kanae sat beside him. His other side was empty, a overturned bowl and cup sat in what would have been Nana's place. He met Raku, who took the other side of Nana's place at the table.

As they got together, Chika came up behind Brother Junso and studied him. He greeted her. She didn't respond, but only watched him.

"Chika, come sit down," Kouta said as he indicated her place on the other side of Mariko.

Chika went to her seat, saying, "I just wanted to see Kanae's boyfriend. When are they getting married?"

Laughs peppered the table as Junso and Kanae both turned red.

"We don't have that kind of relationship," Kanae said to quell the mirth.

"So you say," Lucy replied with a smirk.

Wearing her own impish grin, Lady Himari asked, "So what kind of relationship is it?"

"We're good friends," Brother Junso informed her. "Lady Kanae and I are working together to build mutual respect between our respective religions."

Kouta itched his neck as he said, "That sounds like a politician's 'no comment' remark."

"Papa, it's true," Kanae insisted.

"Myself and Himari work hard at building a good relationship between our people and the rest of Kamakura," Lucy said. "That doesn't mean we hug the Mayor."

"WHY are you so worried about what we do?" Kanae asked in exasperation.

"Because we want to see you happy, dear," Yuka said.

"So someone must make a difficult choice," Lucy said as she eyed Brother Junso.

Brother Junso had been busy, so he really didn't have time to think about the question Lady Lucy had asked. With Kanae right here beside him as he sat at their table, he did realize that Kanae was becoming very special to him. The more he thought about it, the more he knew Lady Lucy was right. He had a very difficult choice to make.

.

The chapel at the Yukaita community center was full for Nana's funeral. Brother Junso readily agreed to take part in the viewing, standing beside Lady Kanae. He also agreed to speak during the service. Lady Sakura started the ceremony with her official opening and prayers. Lady Himari took her turn to speak of the woman who was so loved by all, and always had a smile and pleasant words for everyone she met. Lucy then took her turn.

Standing up at the podium, Lucy winced and said, "When I first met Nana, it wasn't under the best circumstances. I had just escaped, and Nana had been sent to look for me. We had a very ... brutal fight that left Nana with no arms or legs. A short while after that, we met again at the Maple Inn. Nana's Papa had bandaged her and given her replacement limbs she could use before he set her free. It took some time, but we became friends, and I learned just how innocent and caring Nana was." Her voice choking as tears streamed down her face, Lucy continued. "Nana forgave me for things ... I would probably never forgive another of. She helped teach me how I should be. I feel blessed to have known and shared a house and a family with such a loving woman." Turning to the casket where Nana lay, she said, "I'm going to miss you ... my dear sister..." Lucy then broke down sobbing. Kouta collected her and took her back to her seat.

Brother Junso approached the podium with a bible in his folded hands. He waited until Lucy was seated, leaning against Kouta. Lucy gripped Yuka's hand on Kouta's other side as they all sobbed together.

"It is times like this, that we come to understand what people mean to us," Brother Junso said softly as he looked out over the crowded room. "I cannot add anything to Lady Nana's gentle and loving nature that has not already been said. I, as everyone here, will sorely miss Lady Nana. She was an inspiration to us all. I can only assure you that she has gone to a better place and offer my own prayers for her soul. If you would permit me, I would like to read a passage from our bible and share these words with you."

Opening his bible, Brother Junso read, "And he said, These are they who have come out of the great tribulation; they have washed their robes and made them white in the blood of the Lamb. Therefore, they are before the throne of God and serve him day and night in his temple; and he who sits on the throne will spread his tent over them. Never again will they hunger; never again will they thirst. The sun will not beat upon them, nor any scorching heat. For the Lamb at the center of the throne will be their shepherd; he will lead them to springs of living water. And God will wipe away every tear from their eyes."

Brother Junso closed his bible and said, "Lady Nana is with the Lord. Let us mourn her passing from us, be also rejoice that her eternal spirit lives on and knows the peace that surpasses all understanding." He then turned and bowed to Nana and said, "Farewell, Lady Nana, those of us who you leave behind will never forget you."

Nervous about how the sect would take his reading of the bible, Brother Junso sat back down in the second row. The pink haired woman beside him patted his hand and quietly said, "That was beautiful, Brother."

Mayu was the next to get up to speak. Her eyes swollen and red from her grief, Mayu laid a piece of paper on the stand. Sniffing back some tears, she said, "Nana was my very first and best friend. I'll never forget when we first met. She was very happy to find someone she could call a friend. Nana was innocent and clueless. All that money she burned, having no idea what money was for," she said with a weak chuckle. "Or when I grabbed her arm, and if came off. So sweet, so innocent, so selfless. The meals where Nana would proclaim me and Mama Yuka as geiniuses as she at with gusto as if she was having a finest meal that had ever been served. All the times we laughed... Also the time when she said someone was coming to kill her. Instead of hiding, she left to face the threat alone so none of the rest of us would be hurt." Mayu paused to take a shuddering breath. "The pure and selfless way she loves us.." Mayu paused with her head down. Lifting her tortured face to Kouta , she said, "Papa...I..." then broke down into racking sobs.

Kouta got up and held Mayu as she wailed out her tears. He steered her back to her seat, then stood in her place. Kouta cleared his throat and said, "Mayu wrote this in trubute to Nana. I think many of us have the very same feelings."

Taking a deep breath, Kouta read, "To Nana, my special friend. You laughed with me, you cried with me. You were always there to share my joy and share my pain. You never judged me, your love was unconditional. When I felt alone, you were there to assure me I was not. When I felt unsure of myself, you would give me confidence to strive on. Your joyfullness and innocence touched my very soul..." Kouta's voice cracked. He took a few breaths to choke back some tears, then kept on. "When you left, you took a precious part of me with you. To me, you will never be gone, for I hold all of our memories in my heart. My dear, sweet, Nana, if you can hear this, please know that you will be forever loved..."

Kouta put a hand to his face and sobbed. He sat back down to be enfolded by Yuka and Lucy.

.

Although no cameras were present as the funeral procession make it's way to the grave site, many others had come to pay respects to Lady Nana. Nana's casket was piled high with flowers and prayers written on pieces of paper. Brother Junso found himself beside Kanae as the final benediction (or what he took to be a benediction) was spoken by Lady Sakura.

Leaving the cemetery with Kanae's hand in his, Brother Junso thought hard about the woman at his side. He did have a difficult decision to make.


	54. Chapter 54

Brother Junso sat on a merry-go-round, straddling a pink horse. Beyond the ride was an impenetrable fog. The music of the ride and the empty horses in front of him bobbing up and down was his whole world. Although strange, it was also a pleasant memory of his childhood.

"Junso! Good to see you here!" came a happy cry from beside him.

He turned to see a slim young woman with large breasts riding the horse beside his. Horns protruded out from her violet hair as she smiled at him. For a moment, he thought it was Mariko. No, her face was a bit different. He stared at her and asked, "Lady Nana?"

"Not any more," she said brightly. "Thank you for standing by Kanae when she needs you."

"I couldn't let her down," he replied automatically.

"You are a wonderful man, Junso," she said, then a finger went to her lip as she mussed, "But I wonder if you can be what Kanae needs to you to be."

Junso looked at her, wondering what she meant.

Casting him an impish grin, Nana said, "You do know why Kanae presses you so hard to accept her faith, don't you?"

"She ... is trying to save me, as I am trying to save her," he offered

Nana let out a giggle and shook her head. "Nope!" she said happily. Leaning closer to him, she said, "She wants you to accept her, and me. Your God is real, Junso, but so am I. Both of your souls are safe. I just thought you needed to know that. And that whole argument about Jesus, the cross and the Arc of the Covenant? Let's just say it was a combined effort. The idea of accepting two women as your wives, you'll have to figure that out on your own."

"I can't help feeling that Kanae will be hurt ... or the other woman would be if I married them both. That is, if God allowed it," Junso explained in a serious tone.

Nana cast him her impish grin. "He will, trust me. I have inside information," she said with a wink. "The real question is, will you?"

Junso gapped at her. Nana looked past him and with a giggle, she said, "Ahh, here she comes now. Look!"

Junso did, then found himself lying in a grassy field, holding Kanae's hand as they looked up at the cloudless sky. Feeling close to her, Junso rolled onto his side to get closer. Kanae immediately rolled over on her side to face him. Their arms went around each other.

"I do love you, Junso," she whispered.

"I love you, my dear Lady Kanae," he replied.

They laid together, reveling in the joy of each other's presence.

A male call of "Hey, time to get up!" sounded abruptly.

Brother Junso snapped his eyes open to see Kouta standing in the doorway to his room. Feeling himself holding something, he saw the top of Kanae's head. Kanae lifted her head up and gapped at him. They parted with surprised yelps as the blankets erupted.

Kouta rubbed the back of his head and said, "Breakfast is ready." Seeing Kanae and Junso gaping at him, he added, "Please, don't try to explain or deny anything. Just ... come out to eat."

.

After breakfast (During which Kouta thankfully said nothing about how he found them), Brother Junso got Raku to one side before she went in to help Lucy bathe the babies. He learned that Nana had been born with the name Yukaita and she'd been taken away at birth under the pretense of dying from a brain tumor. Although he never paid much attention to dreams, this one had somehow brought Kanae into his bed exactly at the same time he'd dreamed she was in a field with him. Never believing in coincidence, he wanted to find out a bit more about this goddess they worshiped.

Still recuperating from giving birth, Lady Himari stayed at home and was happy to discuss Yukaita with him. Brother Junso took notes, and found that this Goddess had 'come to Earth' right about the same time as Christ. He also remembered bible references that Christ said he had other peoples to visit before he ascended into heaven. Brother Junso thanked her and went to the church to look up references of other holy visitations. Somehow, he managed to do it without Kanae going with him.

At the church, Brother Junso stopped by the alter to offer his payers, then headed for the library. There, he searched and found references of the Mayan civilization having a white skinned god helping the people. The reason the Maya had accepted the Spaniards so easily, was because they thought their god had returned to them as promised. Both the Maya and the mid eastern people had male deities. Japanese culture had many goddesses. Was it possible that Yukaita was a daughter of God?

All day and into the night, Brother Junso read and studied the bible as well as the scriptures of the Yukaita sect. Although Yukaita did not go into the same details as Christ did, their teachings were nearly identical in theme. He also noted that in Yukaita's time, the sect in general was more barbaric. Anyone who came into the mountains and was not of the sect were killed outright, or used for slave labor until they were killed. It was Yukaita who pushed to stop this practice. While Christ had focused on dealing with hardship, and comfort for the lamb, Yukaita had focused more on accepting others and quelling the ferocity of the lion. Unlike Christ, who died a nasty death, Yukaita died of old age, again promising to return to her people.

"The lion shall lie down with the lamb," Brother Junso said quietly. Actually, the true verse was 'The wolf also shall dwell with the lamb, and the leopard shall lie down with the kid.' But the common folk knew of the lion reference better. If the Yuakita sect was beginning to dwell among other people in peace, was this an important biblical sign as well?

Brother Junso fell asleep on his books. In the morning, sore from sleeping in a chair he 'ooched' his way up, did a few stretches to get his limberness back, then returned to work. He knew he'd have to find a religious scholar to help with the nagging questions he had. Before he did, he wanted to make sure he had every clue he could find. He was finding tantalizing coincidental evidence but so far, nothing concrete to tie Yukaita directly to God.

.

With Kouta Junior beside her, Kanae knocked on the church doors. Although she was sure it was safe, she felt more comfortable having someone else with her. Kouta Junior leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets as he looked down at his feet.

"Why am I here again?" he asked in a bored sounding tone.

"Just ... stay with me, OK?" Kanae said frowning at him.

With a roll of his eyes, Kouta junior pushed himself off the wall. "This is your thing, right? Aren't you the White Robe? I'm missing my ball game."

The door opened. Brother Yasou saw Kanae and a smile lit his face all the way up to his balding head. "Lady Kanae! How good to see you! Please, come in."

Kanae grabbed Kouta junior by the hand and towed him with her.

Bowing to him, Brother Yasou said, "I am Brother Yasou, are you related to Lady Kanae?"

With one hand still in his pocket, Kouta junior gave a quick bow and said, "Greetings, I'm Kouta. Yeah, she's my scaredi-cat sister."

Brother Yasou laughed. Kanae blushed and asked, "Is Brother Junso here?"

"He is in the library. May I escort you?" Brother Yasou asked.

Pointing to him, Kouta junior said, "He's going to escort you, Kanae, so I can go..."

His words were cut off as Kanae jerked on his arm. "You're coming too," she said.

"Ughhh, give me a break!" Kouta grumbled.

Brother Yasou offered Kouta junior a smile and said, "Perhaps Lady Kanae feels safer with a strong young man like you at her side."

Kouta junior shrugged. "I don't know why," he grumbled. "I mean I only have six mind hands, she has ten. Kanae has a bit longer reach too, and she's been through all that training. I don't 'train' at anything besides riding my bike and whacking baseballs. Even then, I have to be careful because if it's obvious I 'cheated' using mind hands, then the umpire calls me out, even if I hit it out of the park."

"You have to play fair," Brother Yasou said.

"Yeah, and at times it sucks," Kouta Junior grumbled.

"We won't be long," Kanae assured him as she towed him along.

"So you say."

They found Brother Junso in the library with open books scattered over the table. He wrote some notes down, then dragged another book to him and studied it intently.

"He's been like that since yesterday. I believe he even slept here," Brother Yasou said quietly to Kanae.

Brother Junso looked up as Kanae approached. "Lady Kanae! Come over here, you have to see this," he said excitedly.

As Kanae went over to see why he was so excited, Kouta junior plopped himself down in a chair. Noting the religious sculptures along the walls, he saw one he could have some fun with. Walking over to a sculpture of Christ on the cross, he lifted himself up next to it and and called over to them, "HEY! Could I have some help here? I think this guys' been hanging here for a really long time!"

Just as he had hoped, Kanae joined in with the cries for him to get down. Kanae angrily banished him from the room. He left hoping he could at least make it to the game in time to play.

.

Mariko sat back against the arm of the couch, holding the babies as they nursed. She wore a loose shirt that both babies fit comfortably under so Papa or Junso wouldn't get embarrassed if they happened to come in. She knew now why Mama Nana had nursed her, and every one of her siblings. Nursing babies was the single most satisfying experience a mother could have.

Thinking about Mama Nana made her choke up a bit. She missed Mama Nana. Quietly, she said to herself, "I hope you can see this, Mama Nana. In your place, I'll make sure these babies are properly fed." Although she wanted to cry again for Mama Nana, she couldn't help but to smile at the babies at her breast. At least Mama Nana had gotten to see them before she died.

"Ahh, there you are," Lady Himari said as she came in and sat down on the other end of the couch. Casting a grin at her, she added, "You like feeding the children?"

"Oh yes," Mariko said with a happy sigh. "I want to ... feed everyone!"

Lady Himari laughed and said, "I'm sure you will try, dear. I had Yuka get another breast pump. Between us I am sure we can keep Chizu and Kyoko drinking fresh. The rest of the family will have to drink bottled milk."

Frowning in thought, Mariko said, "I think Mama Nana would really like that. She always made sure we had milk to drink."

"I'm sure she would also," Lady Himari agreed. "And I am sure Nana is very proud of you, as we all are."

Mariko smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Mama Himari. You're going back to work soon?"

"I have to. I can take the evening feedings, but I'm afraid I have to impose upon you for the daytime and the late night feedings. I'll do my best to fill the bottles in the morning before I go, so you can take a break if you like." Getting up, she added, "Speaking of that, I should go do that now. I'll come back to help you burp and change them."

Lady Himari went out to the kitchen, got out the the breast pump and bottles. Although her breasts had not swollen to the size of Mariko's, she was able to fill one bottle up. She had no more than put the milk in the refrigerator, washed the pump and put it away when Kouta junior came in.

Sweaty, he breathed out a "Hi, Mama Himari," as he headed to the refrigerator.

"Save the milk," she cautioned.

Opening the door, he let out a huff and said, "I was only after some cold water. Jiro raced me back from the ball field. That guy can really fly on his bike! I had a tough time keeping ahead of him."

"Where did this epic race take place?" Lady Himari asked curiously.

Waving a hand as he got out the water jug, Kouta Junior said, "Down the tracks. That's the only place we can really go fast. The rails and ties are real good hand holds too."

Eyeing him, Lady Himari asked, "And you watch out for trains, yes?"

"Oh yeah," he said and took a few gulps from the glass he filled. Gasping out a sigh of relief, he put the jug back and explained, "A train got in our way. We came up behind it, and had to go on the sides for a bit. I grabbed the front and zooom!" he said shooting a hand out. "It was like a slingshot. By the time the train blew it's horn, I was back up on the tracks and leaving it in the dust! Jiro was right on my butt too. You should have seen people staring at us when we flew past the intersection. By the time we got to the next street where we turned to go home, I had a hard time slowing down. I had to jump a buss, then turn around and go back."

"Maybe you should find a better place to ride," Lady Himari mussed. "Accidents can happen quickly, and no one wants to see you or Jiro in the hospital or worse."

"Where can we ride then? Mama Lucy told us we can't go fast on the roads, and the sidewalks are too dangerous. We'd hit someone for sure."

Lady Himari eyed him and asked, "How about riding at a sane speed?"

Kouta Junior scrunched up his face. "What fun is that?" he asked.

In a light tone, Lady Himari said, "The type of fun that won't get you grounded if your father finds out about this."

"Yes, Mama Himari," he said with a groan.

"That could be a job for you," she mussed, "To find a place where you can ride safely, as fast as you want. I bet other boys are looking for a place like that also."

Kouta's eyes lit up. "Yeah, we are."

"Then that is your task, find a safe race track for you and your friends. It will have to be away from people and traffic. Possibly... up on one of the ridges around the city?" Lady Himari guessed.

Excited, Kouta Junior nodded and said, "Yeah, that could work! There's that long one by the community center. We could make an official race track out of it." He beamed Lady Himari a smile, and ran back out with a cry of, "Thanks, Mama Himari!"

Yuka's cry of "Kouta, SLOW DOWN!" came from the hallway. Yuka came in, shaking her head. Giving Lady Himari a scowl, she said, "I swear that boy thinks he has to go at top speed every second of the day!"

"He's testing his abilities, as all children do," Lady Himari said with a smirk.

Yuka cracked a smile and said, "Yes, and Chika insists on sweeping the roof. I suppose one day she will want to work on the roof of a high rise."

"Or be a mountain climber," Lady Himari mussed.

"As least all the children have good ambitions," Yuka said with a sigh. "I was going to the store, we're out of almost everything. Want to tag along and get out of the house for a bit?"

"Sure, after I help Mariko change the babies."

.

The Caucasian man wearing tourists clothes and a 'high and tight' haircut walked past the gate into the Maple Inn studying the brush on the other side of the walk. Coming to the steps, he bent down to tie his shoe. Looking around, he checked the walkway clear, then pulled a tiny camera out of his pocket. He fastened it low on a bush to point back towards the gate.

"Got a picture?" he asked quietly.

"Got it, reception is good. What about the wall?"

"No good, there's a girl playing on the roof."

"Return, we'll get it later."

The man got up and walked down the stairs, casting a look back at the gate. "I guess it starts," he said nervously.


	55. Chapter 55

Brother Junso had a good day. He said goodbye to Kanae's family with her. On their plane ride back to Sapporo, they talked about the possible connection between God and Yukaita. Although Kanae was positive that 'everything fit', Junso cautioned her that they had to find solid evidence in scriptures or physical evidence before they could spread the word as truth. Kanae agreed to search on her end as he did on his. They would get together and match notes after Kanae got her robes. He saw Kanae off to her village, then returned to the church.

Reverend Matsumoto was in the church library as Brother Junso came in. "Greetings, Reverend, I have returned." Brother Junso said happily.

Reverend Matsumoto lifted his face to scowl at him. "Dear Brother, it is good to see you are safe. What mischief have you been up to lately?"

Frowning at him, Brother Junso said, "I have been up to no mischief. I escorted Lady Kanae to her mother's funeral, did some research at the church in Kamakura, then returned."

"And you did not propose to that Sachiko woman?"

Brother Junso gapped at him.

"She was here looking for her betrothed and her future sister-wife," Reverend Matsumoto said with a glare. "Just what IS your relationship with this Lady Kanae of the Mountain Devils?"

"I ...never... said anything proposing marriage!" Brother Junso managed to blurt out.

"That woman pointed out that you did in front of half the congregation. I heard it as well."

"I was merely giving an example!" Brother Junso cried. "I only used her in the example because she was standing right there."

"But you do plan on marrying this Lady Kanae?"

Brother Junso's face reddened. "I have never said anything of the kind," he said defensively.

"You did ask if she would truly accept another woman as a fellow wife."

"Because I do not believe in their practice of a plural marriage," Brother Junso said firmly. "Even if they insist it is the only way to correctly raise children, I do not believe they ... know what they are talking about! Reverend, surely you must agree that if you have a mate, you would not want anyone else being with that mate but you."

"So, you don't want to share Lady Kanae with anyone?" Reverend Matsumoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Brother Junso barked, then becoming flustered he quickly changed it to, "I mean yes... I mean ... you KNOW what I mean!"

"Have you slept with her?"

Brother Junso frowned at him and snapped, "I can't believe you asked me that." Even in his anger, his ears reddened as he remembered waking up holding her. He had no idea how she'd gotten into his room. To cover his embarrassment, he went on with, "If a man takes a woman, he is honor bound to marry her by God's law! How could I, a man of the cloth casually take any woman to bed? How could you even THINK I would do such a thing?"

Reverend Matsumoto lowered his head and nodded. "Perhaps you are right, Brother. Please forgive me. My mind has been on the devil's attendance in our church and your friendliness with them. I may have been thinking too hard on the matter."

"You sure have!" Brother Junso agreed, then quickly added, "Reverend." Plopping down in the chair across from him, Brother Junso did his best to explain. "Reverend, I have known the Yukaita sect for a while now. They are decent people. I want to make sure their souls are safe. These are not people who will cover before anyone bellowing out God's word. They will listen to those they know and respect. They do respond to well presented arguments on WHY they should take God's word seriously. Yes, I have been to their services in their community center. In return, they had come to our church services. Lady Kanae and her family knows, and whole heartedly agrees with much of God's word. Just not all of it, not just yet."

Reverend Matsumoto was silent for a moment. Leaning his arms on the table, he clasped his hands together and said, "You are a brave man, Brother Junso. Much braver that I could be. I do fear that you may fall into some ... well planned trap that you cannot get out of. Please, walk your path carefully."

"I live by God's word and let him guide me," Brother Junso assured him. "If there is any trap, it is one God has led me into. If that is the case, then I am sure he must have a reason for doing so."

A smile crept onto the Reverend's face. "As I said, Brother, you are a brave man. This Sachiko woman is coming by tomorrow. You need to speak with her."

"That I do," Brother Junso agreed with a huff.

.

Kanae got back into the routine of being an apprentice White Robe. She told Kuri and Etsu about her trip, and accepted their condolences on Mama Nana's passing. Their first evening back together, they prayed together for Yukaita to watch over Nana's soul.

A few days later, they were once again put to a test. This one was a grilling about scripture, and how to properly guide others. Kanae felt she came out of it well, though her head hurt from the barrage of questioning. Once all three were put through the wringer, they waited in an alcove for Lady Hama to collect them.

"So, how'd you do?" Etsu asked Kuri and Kanae.

"I think I passed," Kanae said, hoping it was true.

Kuri cracked a smirk and said, "I caught Lady Azami in a mistake. She looked it up to find out I was right. I hope she doesn't hold that against me. How about you?"

Etsu cringed and said, "I think I did OK. I only had to look one thing up. Unfortunately, I was wrong."

Lady Hama came in and announced, "Ladies, follow me."

Lady Hama led them out into the sacred hall where they held services. The nearest benches were filled with White Robes. White shawled apprentices sat behind them. At the front, Lady Azami stood facing them.

"Form a line facing Lady Azami," Lady Hama said, then walked over to three shawls one of the White Robes was holding.

She picked them up, then stood beside Lady Azami.

Lady Azami scanned their faces and said, "Lady Kuri, Lady Kanae, Lady Etsu. Let all present know you have been deemed worthy to become initiate White Robes. Lady Hama, the shawls please."

Lady Hama walked up to each of them and put the shawl over their shoulders. As she did, Lady Azami announced, "Goddess Yukaita, we thank you for your kindness and ask you watch over these new Initiates. Guide them so they may guide our people and live as you have instructed. Let your light shine through these Ladies."

Kanae felt a surge of pride as the shawl was put over her. "Congratulations, Lady Kanae," Lady Hama said reverently.

"Thank you, Lady Hama."

Once Lady Hama was finished and returned to Lady Azami's side, Lady Azami said, "Ladies, please take a seat with the other initiates. You will be required to attend all future meetings, but until you are a full White Robe, you may not speak during the meeting."

Once they were seated, Lady Azami started talking about village affairs. As Kanae listened, she realized that they were attending a White Robe's meeting as real White Robes. She wished that Brother Junso could see her now.

.

"Brother Junso, there is a lady here to see you," Reverend Matsumoto said as he held the door open.

Brother Junso cringed inwardly as Sachiko walked in, beaming him a wide smile.

"Welcome back, Brother Junso!" she said happily.

"Greetings, Lady Sachiko," he replied in a more subdued tone. "May we sit and talk?" he asked, motioning to a chair.

Sachiko sat down, gazing happily at him. "Have you made any plans? Daddy is still upset, but I am sure we can make him feel better about all of us getting married," she said, all smiles.

Brother Junso coughed and said ,"Yes, well, about that. My dear lady, I was only using ourselves as a reference for my argument with Lady Kanae. I never meant to propose marriage right there in front of everyone."

Sachiko frowned briefly, then brightened up and said, "Of course not! You have to do it properly. And I would never think of accepting without Lady Kanae right there to accept also. So no proposals now," she said, speaking her last words sternly. "Lady Kanae must become a full White Robe before she can marry, yes?"

"That is correct," Brother Junso agreed, noting she had not heard a word he said.

"And I still must attend college, as well as spent time with Lady Kanae before you are able to propose to us, it that not correct?" she pressed on.

"That is true, but..."

"But nothing!" she said firmly. "It is a great honor for me to be involved with such noble and kind people as yourself and Lady Kanae. We must not rush things, Brother Junso. Tell me you will not propose to me behind Lady Kanae's back."

Brother Junso shook his head, saying, "I had no such intentions. Lady Sachiko, you need to understand..."

"I know, I know," she said quickly, cutting him off. "You are eager. So am I, Brother, but we must be patient! Marrying too soon would cause grief, do you not agree?"

"Yes I do, Lady Sachiko." Brother Junso said quickly while he had the chance. As he tried to continue, she cut him off again.

"Wonderful!" she announced as she got up. Leaning over, she kissed his forehead, then waved to him as she left, saying, "Then we'll meet again after I spent some time with Lady Kanae. I am so happy we got had a chance to set things straight. Good day, Brother Junso!" she said happily.

Brother Junso stared at the doorway, his mouth hanging open to speak words she wasn't going to hear.

Reverend Matsumoto suddenly filled the doorway, casting a stern look at him.

"What just happened?" Brother Junso asked.

Reverend Matsumoto shook his head and walked away.

"Really, what just happened?" Brother Junso asked the empty doorway.

.

On a rooftop, a man watched his high power telescope aimed at the courtyard of the Maple Inn a half mile away. Beside him, the hand held radio that was set on 'scramble' spoke.

"Number three?"

"Number three is set."

"Number four?"

The man picked up the radio and said, "Number four is set."

"Number five?"

"Number five is set."

"All watchers reported on station. Miss nothing, gentlemen."


	56. Chapter 56

As an Initiate, Kanae's life didn't change very much. The daily chores were the same, but now instead of Lady Hama grilling them every day, they were handed off to a different White Robes.

Lady Hisaka, a pale pink haired White Robe that was the village nurse, had Kanae and Kuri. At first, Kanae thought she was going to learn fantastic healing abilities. The whole first week, Lady Hisaka explained to them the importance of a clean clinic, then gave them scrub brushes and her smelly mix of water and alcohol to clean every surface. Even the ceiling. They got to run clean towels and hot water for Lady Hisaka as she delivered a baby, but other than that, it was scrubbing duty.

Lady Hisaka showed them how to mend a broken bone when a farmer came in with a broken arm. A girl came in limping and crying, and Kanae learned how to find and fix ripped tendons. The biggest surprise was when two men carried in a bundle containing a woman who was half-frozen to death.

"We found her on the road," one man said as they carried her in.

"She's still breathing but turned blue with cold. She's got frostbite too."

"Put her in that bed over there," Lady Hisaka commanded. Then shouted, "Kanae, Kuri! Bring towels and a wool blanket. Make it FAST!"

Kanae rushed to grab the blanket as Lady Hisaka unwrapped the woman and leaned over her. Coming close, Kanae could feel the cold radiating off the woman.

One man shook his head and asked, "What was she doing out on the mountain road this time of year? We didn't see any vehicle. Think someone dumped her out there?"

"Just let us help her," Lady Hisaka snapped. "Kanae, get your clothes off and get in bed with her. Kuri, you too. Get in on her other side. You men can leave now!"

Kanae cringed. She was cold just standing near this poor woman. As she looked at her face, Kanae recognized her. "Sachiko?" she asked.

"Strip, in bed, NOW!" Lady Hisaka barked. "Lay on either side of her."

Kanae stripped down and climbed into the cold bed. Her skin pimpled and her nipples were so hard they hurt. She shivered, but did as Lady Hiaka told her too. On the other side, Kuri got in bed, her teeth chattering from the cold. Lady Hisaka threw the blanket over them and leaned over Sachiko. Her mind hands were inside Sachiko's chest. Kanae guessed to help her heart beat.

"Show me her hands."

Kanae brought one of Saciko's ice cold arms up above the covers. The tips of her fingers were black. Lady Hisaka eyed this, then Sachiko's other hand.

"Rub her hands, breathe on them. We have to restore circulation before she looses all her fingers."

Kanae gapped at Lady Hisaka and asked, "Can't we heal them?"

"See the black? Her fingertips are already dead. You can't heal dead. What we can do, is save what hasn't turned black yet."

Rubbing Sachiko's hand as she breathed her breath on her, Kanae thought she might freeze to death also. It mildly surprised her that cold could actually hurt.

At the first soft moan from Sachiko, Lady Hisaka lifted the blankets at their feet and shook her head. "Her toes are gone, but I might be able to save the rest of her feet. Kuri, Kanae, clip off the dead ends of her fingertips at the last knuckle and seal the ends. Be careful of her nerves."

Kanae looked at Sachiko's long, delicate fingers. Well, long for the moment. She did not want to destroy such lovely fingers, but life in them was already gone. Sachiko's thumb looked OK, so she chopped the tip of the index finger off then used a thin, careful mind hand to tuck the blood vessels in. Pulling the skin back over the wound, she 'sewed' the skin together with extra thin mind hands. She treated the rest of Sachiko's fingers in turn as Kuri clipped back the fingers on her other hand.

Kuri floated over bandages to wrap her fingers and toe-less feet in. The hat Sachiko had worn had saved her ears, and her nose returned to a bright red color. When Lady Hisaka was confident Sachiko's body had warmed up to a safe temperature, she had Kanae and Kuri get up and get dressed.

Looking down on Sachiko, Lady Hisaka said, "She's an outsider. She may well be frightened when she wakes up so I want someone to stay with her at all times."

"I'll do it," Kanae said quickly.

"You can take the first watch over her. Lady Kuri, go get something to eat and rest. You'll have to come back and watch her so Lady Kanae can eat and rest later."

"I know her. I'll watch her," Kanae said.

"You will take your turn," Lady Hisaka said firmly. "You'll be of no good to anyone if you don't get enough rest. I'll come check on her in a few hours."

Kanae busied herself with picking up and cleaning as she watched Sachiko. Sachiko was breathing OK, and a quick check showed her heart was beating at a slow, but regular pace. She quietly asked the sleeping Sachiko her most pressing question. "What are you doing here?"

.

Mariko filled the second milk bottle almost all the way, trying to get that last bit out of her. It was no use, her breasts were empty. A sly, satisfied grin crept over her face. She'd fed the babies all night and this morning, not to mention Hisoka getting his share, and she still managed to squeeze out almost a full pint of milk. Mana Nana would be proud.

A form came into the kitchen, then turned with an, "Ughh."

Mariko looked up to see Kouta facing the wall. He was dressed for work and had his suitcase. "Sorry, Papa. Want to take a bottle to work with you?"

Kouta waved a hand at the wall and said, "Thank you for the offer, but I'll pass. Are you covered up?"

Pulling her shirt back up, Mariko said, "Yes. You know this is natural, Papa. You don't need to be embarrassed."

Kouta turned and eyed her with a frown. "Mariko, I know you're happy about being able to feed the babies, but SOME things are still private," he told her. "A father shouldn't be seeing his daughter's breasts."

"What's this about her breasts?" Yuka asked as she strode in. Eyeing Kouta darkly, she asked, "You're not doing anything strange with Mariko, are you?"

Motioning to Yuka, Kouta said, "And that is why."

Mariko knew he was being serious, but she couldn't help from giggling at the look on his face.

Shifting her suspicious gaze from Kouta to Mariko, Yuka said, "You better hurry hon, or you'll be late. That is, if you've seen enough of your daughter this morning."

Kouta went over to the refrigerator, got his lunch, then left with a huff of, "I'll be going now."

Hisoka passed Kouta in the doorway with a "Have a good day, Papa Kouta." He then went over to the table, kissed Mariko, then grabbed his lunch out of the refrigerator.

"Grab mine too, " Kouta Junior said as he came into the doorway.

"And mine," Lucy said from behind him.

"Mine too!" Chika asked from behind Lucy.

"I'll get them," Mariko announced. Pointing, she said, "In this way, out that way."

Mariko floated lunches to Kouta junior, Lucy, Chika, Himari and Raku as they filed past, wishing everyone a good day. Hisoka hung back by the refrigerator until everyone filed out, then gave Mariko anther long kiss before he left with a parting, "Have a nice day, sweetie."

Mariko waved goodbye, then let out a happy sigh.

"We need a bigger kitchen," Yuka mussed.

"Or traffic control," Mariko said with a grin.

"Honey, I have to go out for a bit. Will you be all right here by yourself?" Yuka asked.

"I'll be fine, we just put the girls down for their naps. I might take one too," Mariko told her.

Yuka grabbed her shopping bag and said, "I'll be back in about an hour."

.

Over a scrambled radio channel, an English speaking voice said, "Counting one left. We may have joy."

Another voice said, "Negative, wrong one. Purple hair is still with the packages. We want a clean operation, not a battle."

"Tracking Silver, Pink small and Pink large. Looks to be normal routine."

"Roger that. No more chatter unless there is an event."

.

Sachiko was awake, staring at her bandaged fingers. The curtain by her bed moved aside. Kanae appeared. "Ahh, you're awake. Hungry?" she asked.

Sachiko turned her blank look to Kanae. "Where am I?"

"In our village. A couple men found you on the road, nearly frozen to death. What were you doing out on the mountain in the winter?" Kanae asked.

Sachiko offered her a weak smile. "I was coming to see you. We have to spend time together if we're going to be sister-wives, right?"

"Huh?" Kanae asked, gapping at her.

"Junso said we have to get to know each other. He also said he can't propose to either of us separately. He wants to do it with both of us together," Sachiko said with her smile gaining strength.

"Huh?"

"I think it's really sweet of him," Sachiko added.

"Brother Junso sent you up here?" Kanae asked, not believing it.

"Oh no, but we need to spent time together, so I thought the best way to do that is to come visit you," Sachiko said brightly.

"You almost died out there!" Kanae cried.

Sachiko shrugged. Looking at her fingertips, she said, "My fingers hurt, and they don't look right."

"You lost the ends of your fingers from frostbite. Your toes too." Kanae explained. "Sachiko, what possessed you to risk dying to come and see me?" she asked with begging in her voice.

"I told you, I have to spent time to really get to know you before we're all married."

Kanae planted her hands on her face and rubbed them as she let out a moan. "Sachiko, that was ... very foolish."

"I'm sorry. I thought I could make it all right. I was sure it was just up the road a ways."

"Thirty kilometers 'a ways'. And WHY did you try to walk it?"

"We have no car, and I have no money for transportation. Daddy cut off my allowance when I told him I was going to marry both of you," Sachiko explained.

"Then you should have stayed home," Kanae said with a groan.

Sachiko looked at Kanae a moment, then her smile returned. "Hey, it's OK, I'm here now!" she said brightly.

"And permanently injured!" Kanae snapped. Becoming angry, she yelled, "Never, EVER do anything like that again!"

"I won't. It is nice to know you care about me," Sachiko said happily.

Frustrated at this poor girl, Kanae pulled herself together to keep from screaming at her and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Some, and thirsty."

"I'll get you some food," Kanae said, and left. Although she was irritated at Sachiko's foolish behavior, there was one bright spot to her arriving. Apparently, Junso had decided that he could marry two women. She just wished the other woman had a bit more common sense.


	57. Chapter 57

Brother Junso arrived early at the church's community center to help with the free weekly meals that were going to be served to the public. For assistance, they had a decent turnout. Fifteen congregations members were there to assist, three businessmen donated food and trimmings, and eleven sect members also arrived. As Junso looked at the front doors that were not going to be opened for another fifteen minutes, he was happy to have all the extra help, for the line of people waiting was already down the sidewalk to the end of the building.

Going in the side door, Brother Junso found his place in the cafeteria style serving line that was being loaded. It was going to be his job to serve the chicken fried rice. A middle aged congregation woman was on his left. On his right was a young sect woman with her pale pink hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a headband with fluffy pink rabbit ears on it covering her horns.

"Morning ladies, ready to feed the masses?" he asked pleasantly.

"There are 'masses' aren't there?" the woman on his left said as she looked out the glass doors.

"It's free food, Mrs. Yamada," Brother Junso said with a smirk. "If I wasn't serving, I just might be in line."

"Brother Junso, move aside please!" Lady Midori said as she angled a large pan of rice past him.

The pink haired girl looked at him. Her eyes widened. "YOU are Brother Junso?" she asked. "I am Miyoko, very pleased to meet you, Sir!"

"Thank you..." he said, then paused as he met her gaze. Her bright eyes were the clearest, lightest color blue he'd ever seen. It was almost as if her eyes made her entire face glow with radiance. To cover his long pause, he said, "Lady Miyoko, right?"

"That's right. I want to thank you for your efforts on our behalf, Sir Brother Junso. I don't feel nearly as nervous going places now. I'm even able to go into the bath without a hat on."

"I do my best to help everyone," he said, not taking his eyes off hers. Damn, those eyes were gorgeous!

"Lunchtime!" Reverend Matsumoto announced as he opened the doors.

Recovering from the shock of Miyoko's dazzling eyes, Brother Junso began serving his rice to people as they came to his station.

Brother Junso thought he had enough rice in front of him to feed the entire city. As the tables filled up and more people kept coming, one pan emptied, then the other one was getting low. Lady Midori shuttled behind them, taking away empty pans, and bringing back full ones. As Brother Junso served, he also conversed with the women to his sides. Mrs. Yamada talked about her children and husband (who was in the back cooking). Miyoko was proud she had graduated from high school with no one discovering she was a 'Mountain Devil'. She was into all kinds of music, especially older songs.

"So what is your all-time favorite song?" Miyoko asked Brother Junso.

Brother Junso paused to think. Her served a few more people then finally said, "My all time favorite? Well, it may seem a bit strange, but I've always loved John Lennon's 'Imagine'."

"REALLY?" Miyoko all but screamed. "That's my favorite too! Don't you just wish the world was like that?"

Wearing his own bright smile, Brother Junso winced a bit and said, "Well, not the 'no religion' part. But I think he was referring to how people use religion to support their own hate and violence. I don't think he meant there should be no faith or kindness that religion is suppose to teach us."

"Ohhh, I feel the same. It's like he was begging for people to get along. I think his message was how the world SHOULD be."

"Exactly," Brother Junso agreed as he smiled at her. Miyoko cast her dazzling smile at him, and for a moment, that was all he could see. The chatter of the diners, the people going past, everything seemed to fade away except her stunning smile.

A tap on his shoulder and a gruff comment of, "People are waiting." by Mrs. Yamada, brought him back to reality.

"So sorry," Brother Junso blurted out, and served an irritated older man who was holding his plate up.

Feeling embarrassed, Brother Junso focused on serving to keep from looking at Miyoko. The constant stream of people he thought was never going to end, finally did. As waiters and waitresses picked up the dishes to take them to be washed, the cooks and food carriers came out and were served, then the servers served themselves.

Miyoko happened to sit down across from Brother Junso as they had their lunch. They continued to talk about music for a while as he gazed at her captivating eyes. Somehow he managed to clear most of his plate as the topic shifted.

"Do you plan to be a White Robe also, Lady Miyoko?" Brother Junso asked.

"Oh, not me," she sang in a voice straight from heaven itself. "I want a family more than anything. To be a good mother, have a good man and a nice sister in the house with me and raise fine children is what I really want. Being a White Robe is a noble and selfless task, but so is being a good mother."

"That is true," Brother Junso agreed. "Mothers do have a hard job. I often feel mothers don't get enough credit for all the work and heartache they go through." Pausing, he added, "But I still have trouble understanding how some can have more than one mother in a house."

Casting him a smirk, Miyoko asked, "How is family suppose to work as you see it?"

"This may be old-fashioned," Brother Junso admitted, "But I see the man providing a living, and the woman taking care of the house and children."

"So, who watches the young children as the mother does chores?" Miyoko asked.

"Well, she does."

Miyoko shook her head. "Impossible, unless you don't mind a fatal accident from happening," she said firmly. "Young children need to be watched ever second. I do mean every second. If a head band slips off or is knocked off during play and a mother is not there, what's to stop that child from possible doing serious damage with a mind hand they have no control over?"

"That never occurred to me," Brother Junso admitted.

Playing with her fork as she explained, Miyoko said, "There was an accident in the village a few years back. This woman was home alone with her two children. They were taking a nap, so she thought it was safe to go out and hang up clothes. Her youngest had a bad dream. In her tossing, she knocked her head band off. She tried to push someone away in her dream, and killed her sister. That is what may happen when children are left alone."

"Dear god," Brother Junso whispered.

Miyoko nodded. "I would not dare risk leaving one of my children alone for any length of time," she said firmly. "Unless the husband can stay home to help watch the children, there needs to be another wife to share the child watching. Surely you can understand the importance of having two mothers in the house." After a pause, she added, "The other woman would also be a close friend, so I'd have some company when my husband wasn't there. Our mothers never left our sides until we were old enough to go to school. At least one was always in sight."

Brother Junso frowned in thought. "And here I was thinking it was selfishness on the man's part," he mussed.

Miyoko laughed. "Selfishness? OK, I've GOT to hear this!" she said, planting her chin on her hands as she stared at him.

Brother Junso blushed. With a shrug, he said, "It's just that ... how can any woman feel comfortable knowing her husband is ... taking another woman into their bed."

"Are you serious?" Lady Midori asked as she looked over at him. "Brother Junso, what I find sad is the whole one man, one woman household. The best friend I have in the world is Lady Hideyo. We grew up together, we went to school together. When I became a White Robe and Hideyo married, she made her husband promise to take care of me before she would accept. Once Lady Lucy decreed that we could marry so long as there was another mother in the house, Hideyo made sure I married her husband right away so we could finally be truly together."

Pointing a finger at him, Lady Midori said, "With your way, when a woman marries, she is parted from her friends. No more sharing their lives like they once did, no more seeing each other whenever they like. How fair is that?"

"You don't feel ... cheated when your husband takes her to bed?" Brother Junso asked.

Leveling her gaze on him, Lady Midori said, "We only have one bed, and what we do in it is no-one else's business. I will say that I am happy that Hideyo enjoys our husband as much as I do. He is not my husband, he is not her husband, he is ours. Hers and mine together."

Brother Junso blushed all the way back to his ears. The sect men and women laughed at him. Other people's jaws dropped.

"One man supporting a household of two women and all of their children, being a good father and husband, and loving all of them. How is that selfishness?" Miyoko asked with a smirk.

Brother Junso looked at their faces filled with mirth, and said, "I must admit, my argument is falling apart." Which brought another round of laughter aimed at him.

.

Sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed, Kanae pulled her mind hands back as Sachiko wiggled her feet. Frowning, she said, "Sachiko, you can't move while I'm doing this!" Even after Kanae told her she must keep quiet and lay still, the woman could do neither.

"Sorry, but it tickles."

"I won't tickle if I accidentally slice into your foot," Kanae told her sternly.

"Easy, Lady Kanae," Lady Hisaka said quietly from beside her. "Numb the nerves like I told you, then she won't be able to feel it. It is the same as numbing someone's mind hands."

"Yes, Lady Hisaka," Kanae said with a huff. Reaching into Saciko's ankles, Kanae gave her nerves another light slap that caused the impulses to stop. She then went back to stimulating the stumpy ends of Sachiko's toes to grow new flesh.

"Kanae, is this going to work? I mean, will I be able to walk without stumbling around?" Sachiko asked.

Lady Hisaka got up and glared at Sachiko. "Young lady! Lady Kanae is working hard at healing you and she needs to concentrate. Stop bothering her, and stay still!"

Kanae kept at it, and thankfully, Lady Hisaka staring at Sachiko kept her from moving again. She got Sachiko's big toes to regrow, but she was exhausted from the effort. No more had she pulled her mind hands back, when Sachiko wiggled her big toes.

"I can feel them!" Sachiko said happily.

Kanae got up. "Lady Hisaka, did I do well?" she asked, keeping her face neutral although she wanting badly to scream at Sachiko.

Lady Hisaka looked down at Sachiko's feet and said, "You did very well. That is all for today, go get some rest."

As Kanae left shutting the door behind her, she heard Lady Hisaka growl, "And you..."

.

Kanae found out a mail run was leaving tomorrow. Sitting down at her plain desk, she wrote a letter to her family, then tried to write one to Brother Junso.

Dear Junso,

I am happy that you have finally agreed that your heart is large enough to accept two wives, but, DID YOU HAVE TO PICK ONE THAT IS SO FUCKING STUPID?

Kanae crumpled it up and threw it away.

Dear Junso,

I am happy that you have finally agreed that your heart is large enough to accept two wives, but could you at least FINE ANOTHER ONE THAT HAS A BRAIN?

Kanae ripped that one up and threw it away. She tried again.

Dear Junso,

I am happy that you have finally agreed that your heart is large enough to accept two wives. But if you truly want to marry THAT IDIOT, then GOOD LUCK!

Kanae crumpled that one up, then dropped her head on the table. She then banged her head against the table a few times hard enough to numb herself. She was then able to cry all she wanted.

.

The sidewalk in front of the Maple Inn is shown through a camera low to the sidewalk. The family is coming out. The scrambled radio announces, "Event! All eyes open."

"Account for all residents."

"Father, Orange hair, Purple hair, Pink ...large and small, smooth heads, Silver..." The camera then zooms in on Lady Himari pushing a double-stroller "Damn, all present, no joy."

"Track packages, determine event. Report upon joy, or after one hour."


	58. Chapter 58

Brother Jusno sat at a table beside Miyoko, their chairs facing each other as they engaged in conversation. The dinner meal had been over for hours. The place was clean, and most of the people helping had gone home.

Leaning toward Brother Junso, Miyoko asked, "So, if you are friends with Lady Kanae, then why do you argue so much?"

"We disagree, and refuse to agree about it," he said with a shrug. "I do believe it is a case where she is simply hard-headed."

"Ahh, and it could never be you who is so hard headed?" Miyoko asked with a giggle.

"Of course not!" he said with a fake frown, which make her laugh.

Laughing with her, Brother Junso finally noticed that they were the only ones in the room, and it was getting dark outside. "Oh dear, I believe we should be going." he said with a sigh. Standing up, he offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

Miyoko took his hand and stood, which put her face to face with him.

Again, Brother Junso's vision was reduced to her gorgeous face that was smiling, then shifted into a soft look as she blushed. Her lips parted as she locked her gaze into his. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. The next he knew, they were kissing. His arms came up and enfolded her. He savored the sweet taste of her lips, and her body pressed to him. Finally breaking the kiss, they hugged tight. As he hugged her, it reminded him of the time he had hugged Kanae so gently.

Kanae.

The thought of Lady Kanae brought Junso back to reality. He jerked his arms from around Miyoko and stepped back, shocked at what he'd just done. "Lady... please ... forgive me," he stuttered as he turned away from her gaze.

"For what?" she asked innocently.

"I ... that was very ... inappropriate," he said, feeling his face burn with embarrassment. To escape from her, he added, "We should be going now."

"There is nothing to forgive," Miyoko said softly.

"Yes ... well, we really should be going," Brother Junso said, not looking at her.

"Do you like me?" Miyoko asked.

Feeling very ashamed of himself, Brother Junso had to tell this woman the truth. "Lady Miyoko, you are a fine lady and very pretty," he said. Halting to get up the nerve to say it, he blurted out, "I do ... love Lady Kanae, so ... may we please go?"

A knowing smile lit Miyoko's face. With a glint of mischief in her eye, she said, "Yes, of course, Brother. I'll be taking mail up to the village tomorrow. Do you have any messages you'd like me to pass to lady Kanae?"

"I will write one, if I may drop it off in the morning," he replied, trying not to look at her and not helping himself.

"I'll come by the church and get it. If that's all right with you," Miyoko said, her smile broadening.

"That will be fine," Brother Junso said, trying to sound curt and failing miserably. He swore if he didn't get away from this woman soon, his mind was going to be mush. He moved to the door, and found it was very hard to walk away from her.

.

Kanae awoke feeling like someone had used her for mind-hand contact practice. She swore that whatever it was she did with her eyes closed, it wasn't sleep. The nightmare of Sachiko in a wedding dress, her arm tucked into Brother Junso's as the woman pointed at her and laughed, was fresh in her memory.

Taking that woman out and dropping her in a deep valley was beginning to sound like a good idea.

Moaning her way to her feet, Kanae went to put her feet on the floor, and stepped into something soft. She jerked her feet back and looked over the edge of the bed.

On the floor below her, Sachiko's eyes snapped open. "OH, good morning," Sachiko chirped happily.

"What are you doing here!" Kanae cried.

Sachiko sat up in her blankets. Beaming Kanae a smile, she said, "Lady Hisaka said I was well enough to leave the clinic, so I came to sleep in your room." Looking around, she added, "Although it is very plain, it is nice and clean."

"You're going home today," Kanae said flatly.

"What about spending time with you?" Sachiko asked fearfully.

Kanae had to word this right or else Sachiko would stay, and Kanae might end up doing something she'd regret for the rest of her life -as well as ruin any chance at being a White Robe or even face being permanently numbed. Getting up, Kanae helped Sachiko up to sit on the bed as she thought. "Lady Sachiko," she said slowly as her argument formed. "I am very ... very busy learning to be a White Robe. That and my chores takes all my time. I have no free time to spend with you, and you have no place to stay. It would be ... unfair of me to tell you otherwise. You must go home."

"I can help with your chores," Sachiko pleaded.

"NO, you can't," Kanae said quickly. "I was assigned those chores. I must do them, no one else. You've seen army boot camps in movies, right?"

"Yes."

"Becoming a White Robe is similar to that. I can't have friends stay with me, and I can't afford to be distracted."

Sachiko looked at her, then nodded. "I see, you're being pushed as hard as they can push you."

"Yes," Kanae said with relief. Thank Yukaita she understood something!

"I didn't mean to be a burden," Sachiko said sadly.

"You're intentions were good, but not well thought out," Kanae said gently. "The helicopter bringing mail is coming today. Please get on it and go home. For both our sakes."

"Can we have breakfast together?" Sachiko asked hopefully.

"Yes. Go ahead and get cleaned up first, I have to write Brother Junso a letter," Kanae said, managing a smile.

This time as Sachiko went to the wash room, Kanae was able to write a letter to Brother Junso.

Dear Brother Junso,

I am happy that you have finally agreed that your heart is large enough to accept two wives. It would be a great joy for me to be one of those wives, I do love you dearly. I am very concerned about another choice you have made. I have spent some time with her and I must say her lack of common sense would make me afraid to leave small children in her care. Please, please, do not ask that woman to marry you! I would sooner accept a stranger off the street as a fellow wife. I ask out of concern for your future well being. I only want the best for you, my dear Junso.

I have recently gained my shawl, which makes me an Initiate. Almost there to being a full White Robe! I am working with Lady Hisaka at the clinic, and learning how to heal. It is hard, but I am finding I have skills I never knew about, so it is also exciting. I do not have much time, so I must cut this short.

May Yukaita (and God) always be with you, my dear Junso.

.

To be sure Sachiko got on the helicopter, Kanae went with her to meet it when it arrived. The snow had been removed from the vehicle lot, but as the helicopter settled down, snow still blew around the village in a near-blizzard. A sect woman on the helicopter helped get the incoming mail and packages off. Her and Kanae then loaded the outgoing mail on as well as Sachiko.

Over the noise of the helicopter, Kanae yelled, "Sachiko, find Lady Midori, she will regrow your fingertips for you."

Sachiko nodded, then waved goodbye wearing a sad face. The doors were shut. Kanae got back. The helicopter lifted up into the sky.

"Thank Yukaita," Kanae whispered as she watch it fly away.

"Excuse me," the sect woman with pink hair poking out from her hood asked, "Are you Lady Kanae?"

"Yes."

Holding up a few envelopes she said, "These are for you. Brother Junso gave them to me to pass to you."

"Thank you ..." Kanae said, pausing in her bow to get the woman's name.

"Miyoko," she said with a bow. Her face brightened up as she added, "And Brother Junso admitted something important to me. He loves you, Lady Kanae."

Kanae's jaw dropped. "He said that out loud?" she asked in a squeak.

Miyoko nodded and said, "OH yes! He was very serious. I'll tell you about it later. I came to see Mama Hisaka."

"I'm working with Lady Hisaka. Come on, let's talk on the way," Kanae said eagerly.

.

Mariko helped Yuka settle down on the couch. Holding her expanded belly, Yuka let out a sigh and said, "Thank you, dear. I'd forgotten how hard things can be when carrying a child."

"I like helping, Mama Yuka. And soon, there will be another baby I can feed," Mariko said brightly.

Yuka couldn't help but smile at her. She saw a lot of Nana in Mariko, in mannerisms as well as looks. It was like Nana would never truly be gone.

Sternly, Mariko said, "And let me go shop, Mama Yuka. You should rest. Grandma Raku will be here if you need anything, OK?"

"Do you have the list, dear?"

"It's right on the kitchen table. Besides, I would like to get our for a bit."

"You should," Yuka agreed, "You haven't left the house in over a month. Have fun, dear."

Mariko left to check on the babies. Grandma Raku was sitting in the nursery with them, reading a book. Both infants were sleeping soundly. Quietly, Mariko asked, "Grandma Raku, I'm going out. Is there anything you'd like?"

Raku looked up and cast a warm look at Mariko. "No, sweetheart. Go on, I'll watch the children. You have bottles ready for them, yes?"

Mariko nodded. "I won't be long," she promised.

"Mariko?' Raku asked as Mariko turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"You have already given me everything I could hope for. You saved me, Mariko," she said seriously. "I just thought you should know that."

"Thank you Grandma Raku," Mariko said softly. She gave Raku a hug.

Waving her hand, Raku said, "Oh, get going. Be sure you're back to help make dinner."

"I will," Mariko said happily.

.

The telescope locked onto the courtyard of the Maple Inn showed Mariko walking out with a bag. The scrambled radio announced, "Event, event! We may have joy. Purple hair is departing."

"All watchers confirm."

"Number one confirms, Purple hair exiting the gate."

Number two confirms, Purple hair heading for the stairs down."

Number three confirms, Purple hair in sight."

Number four confirms, only two smooth heads left in the residence."

Number five confirms ... all accounted for. We have joy. I repeat, we have joy."

"Entry teams standing by."

"Entry teams go. Remember, clean operation. Leave nothing behind, leave no witnesses. Watchers, track purple hair, guide entry teams."

A telescope watched Mariko as she got to the street and went down the sidewalk. "Entry teams, you're clear to go."

Another telescope watching the walkway outside the Maple Inn, showed a few men dressed in loose shirts, shorts and sandals approach the gate as they carried a pair of coolers. Another group came from the other way with backpacks. They met and went in the gate. Inside the gate, they opened the coolers and took out flimsy medical hats, and put plastic booties on their feet. They also took out long barreled silenced pistols from the backpacks.

"Evacuation van en-route. You have three minutes, gentlemen."

.

Mariko shopped for vegetables feeling odd. She had this pressing urge to rush home. Was it because she was afraid something might happen to the babies since she wasn't right there? She tried to shake it off and tell herself it was all right. Mama Yuka and Grandma Raku knew how to take care of babies.

"Mariko, go home!"

Mariko spun at the voice, expecting to see someone right behind her. The voice had sounded like Mama Nana. Another shopper passed her, and offered her a smile. There was no stern speaker, and obviously Mama Nana was not there. The urge to return home was overwhelming. Mariko forgot about the rest of her shopping trip, and ran home.

Mariko ran, and felt it wasn't fast enough. Jumping up, she caught a rooftop, catapulted herself in the air and bounced from roof to roof. On landing on a roof to shoot her self on to the next one, her bag ripped, the food spilled out. She threw the bag away as the feeling within her grew to into panic state.

"What is it?" Mariko asked herself as she shot up in the air to see the roof of the Maple Inn. She landed on a apartment roof , then bounced down into their courtyard. Mariko saw the gate was open. Turning, she saw the front door was cracked open.

"Mama Yuka?" she asked as she ran into the house. Feeling very afraid, she called out again. "Mama Yuka, Grandma Raku!"

No one answered.

Mariko ran to the nursery. The first thing she saw was the empty cribs. Grandma Raku was on the floor. As Mariko focused on her, she saw blood underneath Raku's chest. Raku's head was at an odd angle. Although Grandma Raku was on her back, Mariko was looking at her face that still bore shock.

"Noooo," Mariko whined.

Bolting out, Mariko searched and called for Mama Yuka. She then screamed for her as she checked all the rooms and outside. She also tried to sense the babies. She found nothing. Racing to the phone, she picked it up to call for help. The phone was dead.

"Nooooooo!" Mariko wailed out in a scream. Rushing outside, she leaped over the wall and raced to the community center as fast as she could go.

.

Yuka awoke to the sound of the babies crying and strange surroundings. Instead of being home, she was in the cabin of a boat. The high pitch whine of the motor and thumping of the waves against the hull told her they were going fast. She also noticed a Caucasian man trying to feed Kyoko was becoming frustrated. He also wore a gun in a shoulder harness.

"Please don't hurt the children!" Yuka cried.

The man grabbed the handle of his pistol as he looked at her. Deciding she wasn't a threat, he held the baby bottle up and said in English, "Why won't she drink this? I thought kids drink milk?"

"Kyoko and Chizu have been fed breast milk. They aren't used to bought milk," Yuka replied as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Then get over here and feed them," the man said roughly.

"I ... don't think I have enough yet."

"Do it!" the man commanded.

Yuka struggled up, stumbling as the boat bounced along. She fell and the man just watched her struggle up to the coolers the babies had been put in. Yuka held Kyoko. Turning her back to the man, she undid her shirt to try and breast feed her. Something hard poked her in the back of the head.

"What are you doing?" the man growled.

Yuka turned to yell at him and saw the pistol in her face. "You're going to kill me for trying to maintain modesty?" she asked in disbelief.

"One false move, and I'll splatter your brains all over this cabin. We already have two children, we really don't need yours," he said with an evil grin.

Yuka turned back and put Kyoko in her shirt. Kyoko quieted down immediately as she began to suckle. Calmly she said, "I pity you when my family finds out about this. The only way you're going to live, is if you take us back unharmed."

"Worry about your own ass, sweetheart. The second you're of no more use to us, it's a bullet in the head and over the side."

Yuka remained calm. Surely Mariko had come home by now and noticed them missing. Soon, people would be looking for them, and when they were found, this mean man was going to be splattered all over the inside of this boat. "You deserve what you're going to get," she said just as calmly.


	59. Chapter 59

Kanae walked along carrying her luggage beside Miyoko as they went to Miyoko's house. "Are you sure this is all right?" she asked nervously.

"It will be fine," Miyoko assured her. Holding Kanae's hand, she said, "I'm sure we can get Brother Junso to agree to marry us. I mean, he was obviously attracted to me, it was like love at first sight for both of us! He would not act because he loves you." Giving Kanae a sly grin, she added, "We put our heads together, and I'm sure we can break his stubbornness and accept us both."

Kanae frowned at her and asked, "I thought he already had?"

"Who told you that?"

"Sachiko!" Kanae growled. "She lied to me!"

"Maybe she was just being hopeful?" Miyoko asked.

"She told me Brother Junso had agreed to marry her and me," Kanae explained "That was not being hopeful. It's not true, is it?"

"It's not. I pinned him down about his misguided beliefs. Can you believe he thought that having more than one wife was selfishness on the man's part?" Miyoko asked with a giggle. "He has no clue what it takes to raise children."

Kanae let out a snort and said, "Or the one where he didn't believe I'd accept another wife in the house. Isn't that for ME do decide?"

"Well, I do want to pick my sister-wife," Miyoko mussed. Casting a smile at Kanae, she added, "And I really hope it is you."

"Me too. I like you, Miyoko."

.

Kouta sat in Yuka's room gazing at her dresser, but not truly seeing it. Raku murdered, Yuka and the babies kidnapped. It just didn't seem real. He'd thought they had made peace with everyone. Even if they hadn't made peace, surely whoever did this had to know what they did was going to anger the sect, and may well put his wives on a rampage. Could it be that was what they wanted to happen?

The sound of mournful crying came to his ears again. Mariko. Lucy had gone out with a red-eyed vengeance, searching for the intruders. Although more subdued, Himari's eyes were also crimson as she got the police involved, and insisted every plane, train and car be searched before being allowed to leave Kamakura. Kouta junior was off on a city wide sweep with other sect members and White Robes.

Poor Mariko was too devastated to do anything but wail out her grief in Hisoka's arms. A few times, Kouta heard her scream out that this was her fault. No amount of reassuring her that it wasn't was able to soothe her.

Kouta felt helpless. Yes, he did have a role in the search. Stay by the phone to take reports and let others know if there was news. It seemed such a small task after their home had been invaded, and loved ones were missing.

"Papa, someone's here," Chika called.

Kouta got up and went to the entryway. A police detective and two uniformed officers stood outside. As she'd been told, Chika wasn't letting anyone in the house for any reason. The pink haired nine year old eyed the men suspiciously.

"Sir, we need to inspect the crime scene again," the detective said.

Kouta put a hand on Chika's shoulder. "It's OK, let them in," he told her gently.

"I'll stay with them, Papa," Chika said tonelessly.

"Chika, stay here by the door, it's all right," Kouta told her. Telling her to go relax would be pointless. Like her mother, Chika was looking for someone to punish. To the police, he said, "This way."

Going to the room that was sealed of with police tape, Kouta stayed outside the room as they went in and got out an ultraviolet light to search the floor with around the outline where Raku had laid. Another searched around the empty cribs. It had been most of the day before Kouta and his family were allowed in the house. This room was still off limits.

The detective came over to Kouta and said, "We found a few hairs that are obviously human, and not the woman's. That will be helpful if we can find suspects. They wore gloves, we've found no fingerprints, and their shoes were covered also. Whoever this was, came prepared. Can you think of anyone who would mean your family harm?"

Kouta shook his head. "No, but I am sure there is a more ominous reason behind this. I am very worried those men mean to begin another research facility with our children, just like the one Lucy had fled from."

"If that is the case, then I am sure the children are alive, and will remain so," the detective assured him. "The woman here was killed to prevent witnesses."

"'The woman' had a name, Kume Raku," Kouta said heavily.

"Yes, of course," the detective said sheepishly. "I only meant that the rest were not killed, but taken."

"So Yuka is still alive," Kouta concluded.

"She is pregnant, so she is probably safe at least until she gives birth," the detective agreed.

Somehow, that didn't ease Kouta's fears.

.

Lady Himari sat in the helicopter beside Lucy as they flew over the ocean. On the seat facing them, a pair of SAT team with harasses on sat ready to leap out on a cable. In their headsets, the co-pilot turned back to look at Lady Himari as his voice came over the speakers.

"A speed boat was reported leaving the marina right about the time the crime was called in. A couple noticed five men carrying coolers and who they said was a drunken pregnant woman. They got on their boat and left at high speed. A plane send to investigate reported seeing the boat in the area we're heading to. It's open ocean, there are no islands nearby. Another plane is also headed there, and a destroyer is also en-route. We're sure these are the guys."

"Please get us there quickly," Lady Himari said.

The radio announced, "Delta two one, speed boat in sight, bearing two five two. It's headed back towards the mainland."

"This is the destroyer Kinsing. Roger, Delta two one, we have you on radar. We are in a position to intercept. Police chopper eight, turn south, one nine five, you should come into contact within three minutes."

The helicopter banked over. Shortly, on the ocean surface below, a thin white wake was seen. Coming closer, they saw the boat making the wake.

"Suspect in sight, they are making no attempt to evade," the co-pilot announced.

The helicopter flew down over top of the speed boat bouncing over the waves. The pilot searched the craft and said, "It looks like no one's,..."

Lucy opened her door and jumped out. A tug on the helicopter told of her mind hand grabbing it to control her decent. She landed on the boat and ripped the cabin door away to run in.

Leaning out, Lady Himari asked, "Lucy! What do you see?"

Lucy came out on deck. Looking up she said, "It's empty! This has to be it, the baby blanket Yuka made is here, but they aren't!"

"Get back up here," Lady Himari commanded. To the co-pilot, she said, "They have gotten on another boat."

The co-pilot nodded. "Lady Lucy, we'll take care of that boat. Come on back up. SAT team, take control of the boat."

Another tug on the helicopter, and Lucy was standing on the doorway, gripping the edges. "We have to backtrack their path and find out where they went," she said quickly.

"Miss, we have to go down there," one of the SAT team said as he grabbed the cable.

Lucy moved to one side. The man yelped as he was pulled out, then lowered onto the boat with a mind hand. The other man got up, and let Lucy put him on the boat.

"Destroyer Kinsing, this is the SAT Team on board the speed boat. The boat has been abandoned by the suspects."

"Roger SAT team, inspect boat and continue on course, we'll pick you up."

"If the boat is unmanned, we can use the position and course we first saw them at, and the current course to triangulate where they changed boats," the co-pilot said. Looking directly at Lucy, he added, "Everyone is doing everything they can. Please, shut the door and sit down, we're going to backtrack on that boat's course."

"We have about a half hour's fuel left," the pilot noted aloud.

"Sir, I will turn the blades by hand if necessary, just keep going!" Lady Himari said firmly.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Lucy looked out the window as the helicopter banked around to fly the way the boat had come from. Whoever had taken their children had indeed planned well. When she found them, she was going to make them pay for every second of agony she and her family was going through.


	60. Chapter 60

Yuka sat back in the third row seat of the seaplane by herself, listening to the men. When they had abandoned the speedboat, two of the men had taken the babies on a rubber boat to a submarine. Yuka was hauled and thrown into this plane. It was infuriating, but all she could do was listen and collect all the information she could until help arrived. She just had to let someone know how the kidnappers were traveling with their girls.

"We just got overflown by a jet," the pilot said as he looked up out of the windshield.

The co-pilot listening to a radio said, "They pegged us. We're not getting away in this thing. There's a police helicopter vectoring towards us, and half their friggin navy is on the way."

"Tenacious bastards, aren't they?" the man watching Yuka said. He then gave a crooked grin and mussed, "You just may be useful as a hostage shortly. Pilot, are we near our drop off?"

Consulting a digital map, the pilot said, "Ten miles away. Unless it's high tide, there will be dry land there."

"Let's hope so. We'll set up a trap for that helicopter and make it clear we have a hostage before we polish off the leftovers and blow the plane. That will buy us some time. We'll be long gone by the time they get any ships there to investigate."

"That jet just made another pass over us," the co-pilot said. "By his timing, we'll have about two minutes after he makes a pass over us to be ready and gone."

"We just have to get our gear on and go," the man watching Yuka said. "Hit the throttles, get us there as fast as possible. Maybe the chopper will decide to turn around and go back."

"We'll just keep them negotiating until we're ready," the co-plot said. "I don't think we'll have too much trouble with them."

Yuka barked out a laugh. She was sure at least one of her family was on that helicopter. Those negotiations were going to be very short.

"Shut up, bitch!" the man growled at her.

"Give yourselves up, and you may live," Yuka said flatly.

The man pulled his pistol and pointed it at her belly. "Maybe I should kill that baby first, eh?" he asked with a sadistic grin.

Yuks turned to try and protect her stomach. Eyes full of hate as she glared at him, she said, "You deserved what you're going to get."

.

"We're getting close," the pilot of the strangely quiet helicopter said.

In the back, Lady Himari was staring through the torn open hole in the back wall she'd made. Inside, the drive shaft was spinning from her mind hands turning it. Lady Himari glanced at Lucy and said, "Lucy, you will have to go out. Destroy their plane first, we can't let them get away."

Lucy nodded as she watched the island approach as they came in low over the water. She stepped out on the skid and got ready to jump.

.

On the beach of the tiny island, the man held Yuka by the hair with one hand, his pistol in the other as he watched the other two squat down into the holes they had dug. They pulled sand covered tarps over themselves as they laid down.

"That won't help you," Yuka said blankly.

Irritated at her, he thrust the pistol into the back of her head. "One more word, and I'll splatter your brains all over the sand!"

A low wind noise came from behind them. He turned to see the helicopter race directly over his head. As it did, the plane's wings were ripped off. He ducked from the flying bits of sheet metal as the sea plane's wings tumbled to the sides. Hearing something hit the ground so hard, the sand vibrated under his feet, he turned back to see sand exploding into the air. As the light colored cloud rained back down, he noted a pair of deep trenches the length of the tiny island.

At the other end of the dual trenches, a red headed woman strode towards them. He didn't see a harness, but from that landing, she HAD to be wearing one.

"Oh, don't you look pissed," he said with a crooked grin, then yelled, "Stop right there or this one dies!" Behind her, he noted the helicopter was banking in a turn to come back.

The woman kept walking toward him. Her face was set in anger, and her eyes bore red.

"Another hostage," he mussed. "Men, take her!"

The two men jumped up. No sooner had they come to their feet when they were falling again, clumps of red exploded out from their backs. They fell dead.

"What?" the man asked in a gasp.

Still striding toward him, Lucy bellowed, "Tell me where the children are!"

Thinking quickly, the man yelled back, "In the plane and if you take one more..."

"THEY ARE NOT!" Yuka screamed, "THEY WERE TAKEN ON A SUBMAR..."

BANG

In the middle of Yuka's sentence, the man pulled the trigger. The front of Yuka's head exploded out. Her body pitched forward into the sand.

The man leveled the gun on Lucy. Lucy screamed a cry of rage and something his his right arm. He stared at his elbow stump as it pumped blood onto the sand. His mind was still forming a question of what happened when his left arm ripped out of the socket and tumbled away. Feeling both his knees bend backwards and break, he wailed out a scream as he fell. He no more that inspected his broken legs, when something grabbed his legs. His lower legs twisted and popped off at the knees to go flying out into the water. From that point, the only thing he knew was pain.

.

"Don't kill him yet!" Lady Limari screamed as she launched herself from the helicopter setting down.

I"m not going to kill him ... yet," Lucy said between her clenched teeth. Grabbing his stumps as he screamed, she choked off the blood flow and picked him up to face her.

Glaring at the man's shocked face, Lucy growled, "Tell me where our children are or I will make your suffering my very life! You cries of eternal pain will be music to my ears. You'll never be allowed to die, you miserable scum. I will heal you just so I can torture you again. You WILL be in pain forever!"

Lady Himari ran over to Yuka and turned her over. She sobbed as she bent over Yuka's stomach, then slit her open. "I have to save the baby," she cried as she opened up Yuka's body to retrieve the child.

.

Two men in a dark room watched the monitor that showed Lady Himari pulling the baby from Yuka's lifeless body while Lucy held up the limbless man, demanding information. Another piece of his leg came off as he wailed in agony.

"Blow the plane," one said calmly.

"We tried sir. No detonation," a speaker replied.

"Can we get a missile strike on that location?"

"Negative. Further action has been denied," the other man said. "Disavow those men, erase them right down to their birth certificates. We can have no trail."

"Analyze that woman's attack in every spectrum. We have to know how she did that."

"On it, sir."

The one with gold general's bars turned the monitor off.

"What about that last man?"

The general shrugged and said, "Nothing more than fodder. He doesn't know anything important. He let himself get caught. He deserves what he's going to get."

.

Brother Junso hadn't listened to the news. Coming out from his morning prayers, he walked out of the church to find Lady Midori and her clan waiting for him. "Good morning, Lady Midori," he said cautiously as he noted the bitter look on her face.

"Lady Lucy's family has been attacked. Lady Raku and Lady Yuka are dead. Their youngest children are missing." she stated.

"What!" Brother Junso gasped.

"We need you to help us work with the authorities to search all forms of transportation," Lady Midori explained tightly.

"Yes, by all means," Brother Junso said quickly. "Who would do such a thing?" he asked.

"We don't know, but we do believe their goal was the children. We must find them."

Brother Junso nodded and said, "Let's go to the police station, we'll start there. Has anyone informed Lady Kanae?"

Lady Midori walked beside him as they started off. "The news is being withheld from her for the moment, I would ask you to honor that decision. This news may well ruin her state of mind. She could loose her chance at being a White Robe, and she is so close."

Brother Junso agreed that such a shock would be very bad for Kanae, and put her in a terrible frame of mind. At the same time, she did have a right to know. "I will hold to your request for now," he finally said. "She must be told, however."

"Agreed, I only ask you let us wait for the appropriate time."


	61. Chapter 61

Kouta made a simple dinner for people who had no appetite. He tried to comfort Mariko who seemed to hear nothing as she sat sobbing by the empty cribs. Hisoka wasn't in any better shape than Mariko. He looked as lost as Kouta felt, and Kouta was sure he felt just as helpless. Lucy and Himari were still at the hospital where the surviving suspect – or what was left of him - had been taken.

When Nana had died, they were sad but took comfort in each other. This was different. Yuka, Raku and the babies had been brutally ripped out of their lives. The day was clouding up, dark gray shadows filled The Maple Inn as if the building itself was in mourning. Kouta decided to go see how his wives were doing.

Kouta got to the entryway and put his shoes on. He went to walk to the door and felt himself get gently grabbed by mind hands.

"Papa, NO!" Chika cried.

Kouta turned as Chika grabbed his hand in hers. Her face wore terror.

"Papa, you can't go! Those bad men are out there, and they might get you too! You can't go, Papa!" She then hugged him tightly as she cried, "Please Papa, don't go out there."

Kouta let out a sigh and hugged his daughter. Petting her head, he tried to think of something to ease her fears. Even as he did, he knew the second he left, he'd be worried that someone had returned to do some horrid thing to the remainder of his family. "Mama Lucy and Mama Himari are out there," he mussed.

Chika nodded and looked up at him. "I know, Papa, but they can protect themselves. Please, stay here. I promised Mama Lucy I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You wouldn't want me to break a promise, right?"

"That's right, dear," he said with a small grin. Frowning at her, he added, "And if you're going to protect someone, you have to keep up your strength. So, how about if you go eat some of that awful dinner I made?"

"It's not awful, I'm just not hungry," Chika said sheepishly.

"No one is, but we can't let ourselves get weak, can we?"

Chika shook her head thoughtfully. "We should get Hisoka and Mariko to eat too. Junior too, when he gets home," she said.

"Right, so let's take care of that," Kouta said firmly. In his daughter's sad eyes, he saw there was something very important he only could do. He also knew Yuka would be counting on him to be their father.

.

Sitting in the waiting room with police, Lucy talked to the detective. "Yuka yelled that the children had been taken by a submarine just before that scum put a bullet through her head," she said with a hateful glance at the operating room. "He also talked funny. It was English, but nothing like I've ever heard before."

"There are many dialects," the detective agreed as he jotted down some notes. "Lady Lucy, if I bring in some men to speak English, do you think you could recognize the dialect? What words did he say, exactly?"

Lucy thought hard. "He said, 'take her hostage', and after I killed those men, he said 'the babies were on the plane'."

"Exactly those words?"

"I was not paying close attention to his voice at the time," Lucy said in an irritated tone.

"And he didn't say anything else?"

"He screamed," Lucy noted. "But not long or loud enough for me before he passed out."

Lady Himari and a doctor came in. The detective stood up to greet them.

The doctor said, "It's not good. He's in deep shock. Myself and Lady Himari did everything possible. He is alive, but he will possibly take weeks to recover his voice. I would suggest he stay in intensive care."

"His mind is gone, we're not going to find out anything useful from him for some time," Lady Himari added. "When he is recovered enough, I will question him."

The detective jotted down another note. To Lady Himari and Lucy, he said, "We will help all we can in this investigation. He is obviously a foreigner and the crime was committed against the sect, so the sect has full jurisdiction in regards to the matter. His punishment will be up to your discretion. I would caution against anything ... barbaric that would reflect badly on you."

"We will suffer him to live," Lady Himari said simply, which by her tone, put shivers down the detective's back. "And we will provide a guard on his room. I am positive someone may try to come silence him. I would appreciate it if your department could see to have a man on guard also, detective."

"We shall, Lady Himari." the detective said with a bow, then left.

Lady Himari sat down by Lucy as the detective and the doctor left. In a mussing voice, she said, "A submarine, English speaking. So, our girls are being taken far away, most likely to an English speaking country."

"I doubt they are going to take them into a city. They'll be hidden somewhere," Lucy agreed.

"Yes," Lady Himari said softly as she thought. "That covers much of the world. Be ready for a long search, my sister. Have you thought about what we do when we find out who has them?"

Lucy looked at Himari. In a monotone voice, she spoke one word.

"War."

.

Brother Junso found the authorities were eager to help. In the office of the chief of Police, Lady Midori was handed the reports from Kamakura. Seeing she was upset, Brother Junso read them also.

"This is not good. This is very not good," Brother Junso said after reading them. He handed them back to her, feeling a knot form in his stomach.

"You know Lady Lucy's temper, we'll have to restrain her," Lady Midori said in a mournful tone.

"I don't think it would be wise to try," Brother Junso replied. "Whoever did this has intentions of starting another illegal test lab with those infants. That can't be allowed to happen."

"We are doing everything possible," The Police chief said firmly. "The Prime Minister has ordered a search for that submarine and has asked all nations to assist with the search. We shall see who complies, and who does not. As of the latest report, China, England, and the Unites States are sending out their own submarines to search for this rouge as well as aircraft. Australia, New Zealand, India, and Taiwan are also sending out aircraft. All ports under their control will be on the lookout for those babies. If that submarine pops up, half the world will be all over it."

"Thank you, sir." Lady Midori said sincerely.

Seeing her rise, Brother Junso got up with her and escorted her back to the center. Although he realized that the kidnapping was now commanding international attention, he couldn't help but wonder how Lady Kanae was doing.


	62. Chapter 62

Kanae was having trouble keeping up. For some reason, her studies seemed to be hurried, she guessed to see if she could take the fast learning pace. Thinking this another test, Kanae did her best and with Miyoko quizzing her in their room at night, she was managing the quicker pace. Kuri and Etsu studied together in the evening with their White-Robed mother.

Miyoko was a Yukaita-sent for Kanae. Every morning, Miyoko made sure Kanae had clean clothes ready, made sure she had breakfast, and sent her off with a lunch. When Kanae came home in the evening, she sat down to a meal with Miyoko's family before retiring to study with her new best friend. It felt like being at home.

The last test was the 'defense' test in the mountains. Kanae had already been through some of it with Mama Lucy. She quickly disassembled the old guns before a White Robe could even pull the trigger to shoot at her. Those she was made to let shoot, she stopped the bullets easily. Pistols became different style rifles at longer distances, then an old machine gun was fired at her. She was then shown how to throw the bullets back to where they had come from. Once she was placing the bullets back into targets accurately, other things were tossed at her. Large, high speed rocks were thrown at her. She deflected these, then caught them and threw them back at target barrels.

The nights of these activities, Kanae arrived home late, swallowed some nourishment, then collapsed into bed. Miyoko steadfastly got Kanae up in the morning, steered her to the table for breakfast, then guided her to the door and on her way. Some mornings Kanae woke up when she was walking to the temple, not knowing how she's gotten that far.

The day Kanae was to receive her robes, she'd come to consciousness as Miyoko walked with her to the temple. Seeing Miyoko beside her, Kanae asked, "Why do I keep waking up walking?"

Miyoko let out a giggle. "You body wakes up before you do," she said with a crooked grin. "You don't remember me getting you to breakfast, or me dressing you?"

"You do that?" Kanae asked, surprised at the news.

"Every morning."

"Thank you," Kanae said beaming her a smile. "I guess I'd be late if you didn't. Today would be a bad day to be late, I'm suppose to get my robes." Kanae slowed, then stopped as she thought about what she'd just said. Things had been coming at her so fast and furious, she was only taking in what she had to do, then did it without much thought.

"I'm getting my robes today," Kanae said in a breath as what that meant took hold.

"Yes," Miyoko said smoothly, "And your mothers came to watch."

Kanae gapped at her, then she gabbed Miyoko's shoulders as she let out a joyful yell of, "I'm getting my robes today!"

"Yes you are!" Miyoko said in the same happy yell.

They jumped around in a circle in glee. Gripping Miyoko by the hand, Kanae chirped, "Come on, you HAVE to meet my family! They're here right?"

"Lady Lucy and Lady Himari are, yes."

"Where's everyone else?" Kanae asked as she towed Miyoko along. Thinking as she spoke, Kanae mussed, "I suppose Papa couldn't get off work. Maybe Hisoka too. Mariko and Mama Yuka have to watch the babies, Chika and ... I'm not sure if Kouta junior needs watching like that, but I know he's into his baseball games, so maybe they had to stay for one of his games," she said in a rattle of words. "Anyway, come on, you have to meet them."

At the temple they were separated by a stern Lady Azami who pointed Kanae into a side door and made Miyoko enter through the front with the other guests.

Miyoko went into the main room where the guests were seated. She immediately noticed Brother Junso siting beside Lady Himari. Lady Lucy was on Lady Himari's other side. Thankfully, the seat beside Brother Junso was empty. Miyoko got to the row, and sat down by him.

"Good to see you here!" Miyoko said brightly as she sat down beside Brother Junso. She expected him to blush, or show some kind of surprise.

"Good to see you, Lady Miyoko," Brother Junso said in a subdued tone. He offered her a weak smile.

Seeing his bland reaction to her, Miyoko asked, "Oh come on! Did someone die or something?" She then noted Lady Himari and Lady Lucy both stared at her with hard faces.

"Actually, yes," Brother Junso said softly. He patted her hand and added, "You didn't know."

"I'm so sorry. What happened," Miyoko asked.

"After the ceremony. When we inform Lady Kanae," Lady Himari said curtly.

Miyoko looked at Brother Junso for an explanation. He only shook his head, and scooped her hand up to hold it. By the way he did, he was looking for comfort as well as giving it.

The ceremony was formal, Kanae and her two classmates took their turns to give their vows and don White Robes. Kanae was a picture of joy and self assurance. Once the prayers for the new White Robes were offered, they were released to the well wishers that had come.

"Brother Junso!" Kanae said happily as she dove into him. "Thank you for coming." Kanae then hugged a tearful Lucy, then Lady Himari. "I couldn't have done it with out you," Kanae told her firmly.

"Yes, dear, we are very proud of you," Lady Himari said.

"I take it Papa and Mama Yuka couldn't come?" Kanae asked.

Lucy swallowed hard. She clasped Kanae's hand and said, "We have ... sad news. Sit, there is much we need to tell you."

The group sat down. Lucy explained about the kidnapping and the man killing Yuka. Kanae's face when from a questioning look, to a deep sadness, then took on a hard look. Brother Junso watched as her lovely brown eyes grew red rings. Once Lucy has finished, Kanae sat staring at nothing. Brother Junso went to clasp her hand. She gripped his hand hard.

"And you just told me about it now," Kanae said flatly.

"There is much to know," Lady Himari stated. "We found cameras with transmitters outside the Maple Inn, and police recovered telescopes aimed at our house as far as a half mile away. We were being watched for weeks. From what we have discovered so far, whoever took our children does not know about you."

Stiff and shaking in anger as well as sorrow, Kanae said in a hard tone, "Tell me there is a good reason why you kept the death of Mama Yuka from me."

"We don't know how long some of them hung around after the children were taken. We did not want to let them know about you," Lucy said. "Whoever did this has to expect we'll be looking for them. Be angry if you like, but we need you to be one they will not recognize."

"We will most likely be watched, you won't be," Lady Himari agreed.

"You still could have told me," Kanae said flatly.

"If I may," Brother Junso said slowly. "Lady Kanae, if you were to finish your training quickly as your family needs you to, could you have done that knowing what you know now? Could you have not gone home to the funeral?"

Kanae snapped her head to glare at him. Her face twisted. "No, I couldn't have stayed away," she admitted.

"You are a White Robe now, Lady Kanae. You must think of the greater good before yourself," Lady Himari stated.

"I know that," Kanae said with acid in her voice. After a pause, she asked, "How is Mariko doing?"

"None of us are doing very well," Lucy said with a sigh. "Mariko keeps the house up with Chika's help, but she is devastated. She blames herself for letting this happen. If it wasn't for Yuka's baby we named Yoko, I think she would have folded up completely. Your Papa isn't much better, and Hisoka is beside himself on what to do to for Mariko. Your brother Kouta wants to race off aimlessly to find and kill the men responsible. Reining him in is proving to be difficult. The only thing keeping myself and Himari going is being constantly busy with tracking real clues."

Kanae gave a sad nod and asked, "Do we have any leads on where Chizu and Kyoko were taken?"

"Nothing solid so far. There are clues. The submarine, the man we captured speaks American English. We strongly suspect they were taken by men from America, but we do not have any idea where. The Prime Minister is doing all he can to help. He has cautioned us about casting accusations until we have some form of proof," Lady Himari explained.

"What would it take to get proof?" Brother Junso asked.

"Anything to link a name to the abduction," Lucy said. "The speedboat was rented under a false name, as were the apartments they watched us from. The seaplane had been reported stolen in New Zealand. The police are going through passport information, but so far every one they tracked down has been false. Nothing on the boat or the plane has given us any clues. Requests for fingerprint matches are coming up empty."

"A police detective is working on the man we caught for information," Lady Himari added. "Right now, he is our best lead."

"Lady Kanae, when we do get a solid lead, we will need you to investigate," Lucy said firmly.

Somehow, her own mother using her title after she'd withheld such a tragedy felt like another stab to Kanae's heart. It was as if her family was no longer her family. "I understand, Lady Lucy," Kanae replied in a tone she tried to make sound formal, but came out hard.

"Until then, you'll be assigned to Lady Midori in Sapporo," Lucy told her.

"I'd like to see Mariko, if I may," Kanae stated.

"Once things settle down, and we are sure all those men are gone."

Kanae got up. She bowed to Lucy and said, "Then I shall wait until you call. Brother Junso, would you accompany me?" she asked, flicking her reddened eyes at him. Brother Junso got up and let Kanae drag him away.

Lucy watch Kanae leave with Brother Junso and Miyoko. "I fear I have just lost my daughter," she whispered.

"Very possible," Lady Himari agreed. "But we have gained a White Robe. And that is what we need her to be."

.

Brother Junso was becoming worried about Lady Kanae. Kanae was accepted as a healer at Sapporo General hospital. The staff was nervous around her at first, never having seen a White-Robed sect member up close. Kanae's healing ability and her professional manner soon put them at ease. Broken bones and accident injuries was the extent of what the doctors expected of her. When she removed cancer from several locations in an old woman's body without surgery, they were stunned. Kanae followed that up with curing a motorcycle accident victim the doctors though would be permanently brain damaged. In a short time she was gaining credibility and influence. Brother Junso also noted she was acting very stiff and contained. Her smile existed only on the surface, and her eyes seemed to have lost their lustre.

Kanae joined Brother Junso and Miyoko in serving the weekly dinners at the church center. Although the center belonged to the church, it was quickly becoming a meeting center for the sect as well. This week Brother Junso was helping to buss tables. Miyoko eagerly joined him in this task, and dragged Kanae along with her. Kanae greeted Brother Junso in her pleasant but cool manner, and busily went about seeing to the task at hand.

Trying to think of something that would jar Kanae out of the shell she had wrapped herself in, Brother Junso thought he had the answer when an older man who'd come for lunch asked him a question.

The old man with the age speckles on his bald head asked, "Do these ... sect people believe in Jesus at all?"

At the same time, Kanae was coming up to them, carrying a tub of dirty dishes. Noting this, Brother Junso said, "Sir, the sect does believe in Jesus, but they will not accept that he is the son of God. Isn't that right, Lady Kanae?" Right after he said it, he braced himself for the argument that was to come. He just hoped she would put the dishes to one side before the debate and arm flinging began.

Kanae paused to look at him. Her mouth opened for a few seconds, then she smiled and said, "Everyone has their beliefs, Brother Junso. We each must decide what is true." She then walked on as Brother Junso stared at her. Kanae hadn't argued. She hadn't even defended her position. She just went on her way.

"Excuse me, Sir," Brother Junso said, and followed Kanae into the kitchen. He stood by the door as she put the tub down, then turned to go back out to the dinning room. Brother Junso stepped in front of her.

"Pardon me," he said formally. "But who are you, and what did you do with my Lady Kanae?"

Kanae gapped at him. Collecting herself, she said, "I don't know what you mean."

Studying her face intently, Brother Junso said, "You look like Lady Kanae, but I believe a stranger has inhabited this body. What happened to the Kanae who used to debate with such ferocity and determination? I'm looking, but I can't see that spark of life I know should be there."

Dropping her eyes to avoid his gaze, Kanae said, "I'm a different person now. I have ... responsibilities to act..."

"Ohhh bullshit!" Brother Junso blurted out, which caused Kanae to gape at him again. "That robe did not change you one bit," he stated firmly. "You have always been responsible, and have always set a prime example for others to follow. WHAT is going on with you?"

"I am only doing my duty as a White Robe," Kanae said defensively.

"And tossing aside everything and everyone else that is not your duty?" Brother Junso asked.

Kanae's face changed. At first she frowned, then her lips curled back as her eyes reddened. "Isn't that what I'm suppose to do?" she asked, spitting the words at him. Her voice rose in spurts as she went on, "My family, everyone I love, are to mean nothing more to me that anyone else on the street! One of my MOTHERS DIED, and no one thought to even tell me about it? My sister, MY SISTER lost her baby..." Kanae's tortured face scrunched up as the tears came. She balled a fist to raise it half heartedly at him. She made her weak punch, he caught her hand and enfolded her in his arms.

Leaning against him, Kanae wailed out her grief. Her arms when around him as she cried in racking sobs. Brother Junso petted her back, wishing there was something he could for her. He didn't care the kitchen staff was watching them, or the people through the open door behind him. The woman he loved was in agony, and he was going to whatever he could to ease her pain.

"Please, come sit over here," Miyoko said from behind Brother Junso as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

There was no private place in the large rooms, but at the end of the serving line was a table and chairs out of most people's view. Brother Junso sat Kanae down. Miyoko got a chair for him so he could sit beside her. Miyoko then took a seat by him. She reached over and clasped Kanae's hand as Kanae leaned into him, burying herself in his embrace

"We're here for you, Lady Kanae," she said softly.

Brother Junso ignored the faces watching them as Kanae released her grief.

"Is there anything I can do here?" Reverend Matsumoto asked.

Brother Junso looked up to see the reverend casting them a concerned look. Well, almost concerned. He was eyeing Brother Junso as if sizing him up.

"Lady Kanae is distraught, if we could have a moment," Brother Junso told him.

"Yes, of course. The chapel is open, should you need to use it."

"Thank you, Reverend."

Slowly, Kanae's tears subsided. Feeling embarrassed from her outburst, Kanae took up the reverend on his offer. Brother Junso led them into the chapel.

Before he could seat Lady Kanae down, she stopped and held them in place. Clasping Brother Junso's hand and Miyoko's, Kanae looked at them with her sad, tear stained face. Quietly, she said, "Brother Junso, Lady Miyoko here is a very fine woman, and I know she will be a good mother. Dear Junso, I want you to be happy. Please tell me you will marry her."

Brother Junso's jaw dropped.

Miyoko blushed and said, "I think Brother Junso is suppose to ask me."

As Brother Junso's mind spun at her question, the first reply he thought of, the one he knew to be true in his heart came out on it's own. He didn't mean to speak, but his mouth said, "Not without you."

"But, you don't believe in having two wives," Kanae said as she offered him a sad smile.

Firming his grip on her hand, Brother Junso continued to speak the words coming straight from his heart. "I don't care about beliefs at the moment. I care about you, Lady Kanae. I feel this agony you are going through, and it pains me deeply that I can't take it away and make everything better. I will do whatever I can for your sake. I long to see that wonderful smile of yours and hear that delightful laugh for the rest of my life."

"Brother Junso.." Kanae said softly as she gazed at him.

A voice in the back of Junso's mind said, 'now or never'. Heart in his throat, he knew it was true. This was the moment of decision that Lady Himari and Lady Lucy had told him was coming. If he did marry these two women, he knew he'd be ex-communicated. If he chose his beloved robes, then Lady Kanae would be lost to him forever. It was them or his robes, there could be no more half-measures, no more just being 'her friend'. He had to choose here and now and there would be no going back. Looking into Kanae's eyes that were gazing at him so soft and innocently, Junso summoned up all his courage, and made his choice.


	63. Chapter 63

In the women's bathroom at the Tokyo hotel reserved for visiting dignitaries, Lucy stood at the line of sinks along the wall. Leaning on a sink, she looked at herself in the mirror. When had she gotten those small lines in the corners of her eyes? That worn face looking back at her had to belong to someone else. It was that woman who had driven her daughter away in the hopes that someday, she may have a chance to find their lost babies. It was that women who failed to protect her family and had watched a very close, long time friend get her face blown off. Another painful death on her head, another death would hurt Kouta to his core. Although there were many times Lucy didn't like Yuka, she did love the woman dearly. Yuka had to have known that man was going to kill her if she spoke, but with her last breath she had tried to tell Lucy where the children had been taken away to. Yuka had been fearless right up until her brains were sprayed all over the sand.

Lips quivering in anger and sorrow, Lucy said to the mirror, "I'll get them back, my sister. I swear it,"

"Hello?" Lady Himari asked as she came in. "Lady Lucy, are you feeling well?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"No," Lucy replied bluntly. "I feel like a failure as a mother and a leader."

"That only means you care about your family and our people deeply," Lady Himari said. "I was becoming concerned, you've been in here a while. The Ambassador from Brazil has been wanting to see you.""

Glaring at herself, Lucy growled, "I swear if one more ambassador promises us anything if we just settle in their country, I'm going to puke on him before I knock his head off."

"They are a trying bunch, aren't they," Lady Himari mussed as she leaned on the sink beside Lucy's. "Just about every country around the world has offered us land, high paying jobs and red carpets under our feet. They also have vowed to search relentlessly for our missing children. There are only a few that have not all but bent down and kissed our feet. Only two of them have submarines capable of crossing oceans completely undetected."

Lucy looked at Lady Himari. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

Lady Himari waved a hand and said, "It may be nothing, but France and the United States have been kind, but not head-over heels in support of us like so many others. Possibly because they may already have what they need from our kind. Or think they do."

"I'm listening," Lucy said as she watched Lady Himari intently.

"That man we caught spoke perfect West Coast American English, and some Mexican Spanish from what the detectives found out. The United States has the most advanced submarine fleet in the world. I'm just putting together possible pieces," Lady Himari offered.

"You still think the Americans have our children," Lucy concluded.

Raising a finger, Lady Himari said, "The Prime Minister cautioned us about not casting accusations until we have some proof. I may be way off, but it only makes sense to me. I'm just pondering the best place to begin looking for them."

"With no trail to follow, the only way to have proof is to find them ourselves," Lucy concluded.

"Yes. We cannot search blatantly either. We must have a pretext to get someone into those countries. Something that would not arouse suspicion."

"The United States is a very large country and has bases all over the world," Lucy mussed. "They could have hidden our children almost anywhere."

Lady Himari put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Offering Lucy a smile, she said, "Right now, I suggest we go home and think about it as soon as this is ... gathering over. It may take a long time to retrieve our children."

Lucy nodded slowly as her mind began to work. How did one get people into a foreign country?

As she thought about those smiling snakes out there, she had the answer. "Lady Himari, who do we have that could become ambassadors to other countries?" she asked.

.

Brother Junso sat with his hands between his knees, looking down at Reverend Matsumoto's desk.

"You do know this finishes you as a Brother." Reverend Matsumoto said sternly.

"I am painfully aware of that, Reverend," Brother Junso said quietly.

"Then stop this nonsense!" The Reverend said with a wave of his hand. "I warned you that you may be falling into a trap, and so you have! Those devils have powerful minds. They lured you into this. For your own sake man, forget this nonsense and do not tell this foolishness to anyone else. I have seen for myself how beguiling they can be." Dropping his hands on the desk in a slap, Reverend Matsumoto begged, "Think hard about what you are doing."

Brother Junso frowned. Lifting his head, he cleared his throat and said, "I have thought long and hard, Reverend. I am under no spell or cohersion. The fact is I do love Lady Kanae with all my heart, and have for a while. She is a fine, dedicated woman of whom I am very proud to know. I would be lying if I said I wasn't very taken with Lady Miyoko, either. This ... dual wife thing is not my idea of a perfect marriage. Far from it. It is the only way I can be with Lady Kanae." His voice firming up, he said, "I did tell you that if there was a trap waiting for me, then God has led me into it. He must have a reason for doing so. I have made my choice, Reverend, as bittersweet as it is. I go where God leads me."

His voice raising, Reverend Matsumoto asked, "Do you honestly believe that God would lead you away from the Church? Away from your life's work?"

"He lead his own son to be crucified. I am sure that was much more painful." Brother Junso said with a tiny grin.

"Do not jest about such things!" Reverend Matsumoto warned.

"I do not jest, Reverend. I have spend much time praying. What lies down this path for me, I am clueless, but my way is clear. I will not recant my love for Lady Kanae, nor my marriage proposal to Lady Kanae and Lady Miyoko. I am very upset that what I will do will take my robes away. Whether you understand it or not, I am doing what I feel I must," Brother Junso said firmly.

Reverend Matsumoto bowed his head and shook it sadly. "Brother Junso, I cannot tell this ... insanity to his Eminence. You'll have to do it yourself. I would ask that you pray for guidance right up to the time you take your marriage vows."

Brother Junso stood up. "I pray for guidance every day. I will inform his eminence explaining my actions. I wish you the best, Reverend," he said, and offered a deep bow.

"And I wish you would come to your senses," Reverend Matsumoto replied.

"Peace be with you," Brother Junso said, and left the office.

Brother Junso went out to the outer office and made the call, and unluckily, his eminence was there.

.

Hisoka sat at the kitchen table. In his arms, tiny baby Yoko had drank half the bottle of milk. Like all the children in the family, Yoko had a pair of stubby horns bracketing the dark fuzz on her head. Having to have been removed from Yuka's womb, baby Yoko was a tiny child, but remarkabll healthy for bein forced to be born over a month early. Hisoka lifted her up on his shoulder and burped her with gentle pats. He watched Mariko as she finished putting away the dishes. Although she wasn't crying any more, her face held a deep sadness. He swore the only thing that kept her sane was having Yoko to care for.

Chika burst in and announced, "Mariko the laundry is all hung up. Need any help in here?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Mariko replied with an almost grin. "Do Papa and Kouta need any help outside?"

"Naw. Besides, I wanted to talk to you and Hisoka anyway," Chika said as she plopped down across the table from Hisoka.

"About what?" Hisoka asked. On his shoulder, Yoko let out a wet belch. He returned her to the crook of his arm and wiped her chin. Mariko came up behind him and removed the burping towel.

Wearing a serious face, Chika said, "You need another wife, Hisoka. Mariko has been handling things well, but she could use some help."

"Chika!" Hisoka gasped as she stared at her.

"She's right," Mariko said blandly. Staring into the dirty towel bin, Mariko's face scrunched up in pain. "Our babies are gone ... Mama Yuka, Grandma Raku are dead ... and it is all my fault." Casting her hurt look at Hisoka, she said, "I've been selfish. I wanted you all to myself, and look what happened."

"It is NOT your fault!" Hisoka said firmly as he scowled at her. "Did you know those men were coming? Did Mama Lucy, Mama Himari ... or anyone else know what was going to happen? Did anyone else stop them? Dammit, Mariko! You are not to blame."

"But I am," Mariko said softly with a sad smile. "If I did have a sister-wife, she would have been here to stop those men."

"And if Mama Lucy or Mama Himari would have been home, they would have also," Hisoka countered. "Those men laid in wait for their chance. If I had ... ten wives, it would have made no difference! They would have found a way to kidnap our baby. And I'm sure as hell not going to leave you at home and go out dating other women."

"You don't have to. I'll be your other wife," Chika said firmly.

Hisoka and Mariko both gapped at Chika.

"You're only nine years old!" Hisoka cried.

"So? I'm going to be ten soon," Chika cried with indignity. "I don't have to make a baby, just be here and be a good sister to Mariko. I don't like going out anyway. I'm afraid something else will happen if I do."

"That is no reason to get married," Hisoka told her firmly.

Shooting to her feet, Chika pointed a finger at Hisoka as her eyes shaded to become as pink as her hair. "I WILL be a good sister-wife to Mariko, and when I'm old enough, you WILL marry me!"

"Chika!" Mariko said as she gapped at her sister.

Turning to Mariko, Chika said, "You need me, so deal with it. I know what happened to us hurts. It hurts down to my bones. One of US, you or me, need to be here with Yoko. We can't count on Mama Lucy or Mama Himari, they have too many other things to do. WE must be the mothers."

"But Chika, you're my little sister," Mariko said as she stared at her.

"Then there should be no problem," Chika said confidently. Glancing down at her flat chest, Chika then said, "But, you'll have to feed Yoko. I can't do it."

"I'm not going to marry a nine year old girl," Hisoka said with a snort.

"I said, when I'm OLD enough," Chika said as she glared at him.

"Chika, you can help me take care of Yoko without being married to Hisoka," Mariko explained.

"Not to mention you don't know what being married is all about," Hisoka added.

Eyeing him, Chika growled, "I'll learn." Yoko began to cry from their loud voices. Chika ran over beside Hisoka. "I'll take her. Mariko and I will change her and put her down for a nap. Hisoka, you can go out with the other boys."

Hisoka handed Yoko over. He noted that for all her angry speech, Chika held the baby gently.

"Come on, let's go change her," Mariko said, and ushered Chika out.

Hisoka let out a huff and mumbled, "I guess we know for sure who HER mother is."


	64. Chapter 64

Kouta Junior stood at home plate, bat cocked over his shoulder. For once, he was told he could hit the ball as hard as he wanted. Teeth gritted, he watched the pitcher. Hands wrapped tight on the bat, he waited for the ball.

Kumen Akio was a professional minor league pitcher from Tokyo. As he got ready for his windup, several coaches watched from the benches, as did a pack of sect girls with their White Robe escort. The pitcher eyed Kouta, then threw a fast ball.

Kouta tensed, the 92 MPH ball came in low. He tracked the ball, feeling it soaring at him, feeling it's trajectory. Gaging when it would fly over the plate, he swung hard, throwing his mind hand wrapped body into the motion. Twisting like a high tension spring unwinding, Kouta put all his energy into the bat to kill that friggin ball.

**CRACK**

Kouta followed through with his swing as the bat came apart. The sharp noise of the hit echoed off the infield fence walls like an explosion. Splinters went flying as the ball blasted away, three feet off the ground. It shot to the left of the pitcher with a low bumble-bee whistle, rising slightly in it's flat trajectory before the pitcher could move to catch it. It sailed over the second baseman as he turned his head to watch it shoot past and was still climbing as the outfielders watched it pass overhead. The ball shot over the backfield fence and into a large advertising sign beyond the field. The sign shook at the impact. A small black dot showed where the ball punched through a picture of a man's smiling face. The boom of the impact came back to them as Kouta tossed the splintered bat aside and picked up another one. He ignored the cheers from the sect girls.

"Again!" Kouta said harshly, and cocked back to destroy another ball.

Akio shook his head in disbelief. Taking off his cap, he eyed the sign. He shook his head again, put his cap on, then picked up another ball and got ready to throw.

This one came in high and to the right. Watching the ball intently, Kouta noticed it was curving. He stepped back as he swung with a vengeance. Again, the bat was destroyed on impact, the end went flying off to land halfway to the pitcher's mound. The ball shot off fast and hard to the right. It whizzed past the first baseman, hit the ground to dig a small trench, then lost it's cover before flying up to splatter itself against the wall of the infield fence. The wood of the fence cover split into pieces and fell down, showing the bent chain links behind it.

"Again!" Kouta said as he drew another bat to him.

Akio tossed his glove down and walked over to Kouta, who stood ready to hit another ball.

"Hey, kid, you got something against baseballs?" Akio asked. "You've got one hell of a swing there. No doubt about it. You don't have to break every bat you hit with. The way you hit those balls, someone could get hurt."

"My mother was killed, I..." Kouta stopped mid sentence. Shaking with anger, he said, "Just, please, keep pitching."

"I got ya kid," Akio said sympathetically. Looking at the few surviving bats lying to the side of the plate, he said, "Looks like you got four more whacks left after this one. I won't be easy on you. Do your best."

Walking back to his mound, Akio waved an arm and yelled, "Clear the field!"

Once the players had all gotten behind the batter's box, Akio wound up.

The balls came fast, low, high, inside and out. Kouta attacked every one to send them shooting off at high speed. Akio tried to make him miss. Kouta didn't. A couple went foul, one shattered the back of an empty spectators' seat atop the bleachers on it's way out of the park. He hit every pitch to the sound of a shattering bat. A low ball that only passed a few inches over the mound, Kouta took a golf swing to send it flying out of sight with bits of the bat spraying out in an arc around him.

Out of bats and balls, the pitcher walked over to him again. "Feel better?" he asked.

Kouta shrugged as he looked at the pieces of bat covering the ground before him. "A little, I guess," he said in a subdued tone.

The pitcher clapped him on the shoulder as he said, "It's tough kid, I feel bad for you. Get a grip on it, OK? And you can play on my team any day."

Akio walked over to the coaches. Laying his arms on the fence, he leaned on it and asked, "Who IS that kid?"

Kouta's coach said, "He's a sect boy, Kikamura Kouta's his name. Someone's going to have to pay for all that equipment he broke, and most likely that billboard."

"We'll take care of that," the coach beside him said. "That kid's a natural."

"Natural my ass, he's uncanny," Akio said with a snort. "He was hitting shit out of the park he had no business even swinging at. Let alone the fact he hit every single pitch so friggin hard he destroyed the bat! We can use him coach, but not until he reins in that anger. That kid's pissed, and he's taking it out on the balls."

"Better on baseballs, than on people," Kouta's coach said evenly. Looking at the other coach, he asked, "Can you use him?"

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen."

The other coach left out a huff. "If he's still smacking balls like that when he turns eighteen, we'll take him," he said firmly.

The third coach let out a cough and said, "Instead of going right into the minor leagues, he should play college ball first. He needs an education, and from what I've seen, he can write his own ticket as long as he knows how to catch. Let me watch a game, and I'm sure we'll pick him up the minute he graduates."

A foreign man wearing a red blazer watching from a few bleacher rows up, got up and headed towards the dugouts. He found Kouta behind the bleachers trying to talk his way past four girls with oddly colored hair and bright summer hats who were doing their best to keep him corralled.

"Excuse me," he said with a smile as he walked up to Kouta. He gave a bow and extending his hand, "My name's Charile, I'm a scout for the Boston Red Sox. Ever heard of them?"

Kouta tipped his ball cap back and shook the man's hand. "Who?" he asked, staring back at him.

"An American team," Charlie explained. "We look for top talent. I got a call saying I should come watch you bat. I gotta say kid, you're pretty far above average. Especially for your age."

"Thank you," Kouta said wearing a dazed expression.

Charlie pulled out a card and handed it to Kouta. "Take this, keep it. When you graduate, give that number a call. We'll double whatever those guys offer you. Free college of your choice on top of your salary. All you have to do is keep batting like you mean it. If you're lacking on anything skill wise, let us know. Don't be shy about it."

"Wow," one pink haired girl said as she gapped at Kouta.

"Have your father call me as soon as he can. We'll be keeping an eye on you," Charlie said with a wink, and walked away.

"Kouta!" the light blue haired girl yelled as she tugged on his arm. "Do you know what this means?"

"I'll have a job playing baseball," Kouta replied, shocked that a grown up would offer him such a thing.

"A JOB?" the girl cried in his face. "It's the Boston Red Sox! You're going to be famous!"

.

Walking to his car, Charlie got his cell phone out and punched in a number. When someone answered he said, "Lady Himari, please?"

Charlie looked back at the field as another woman answered. "Lady Himari? ... Charlie here. You're right, that Kikamura kid is unbelievable. I've never seen anything like that, ever. He's a hall-of-fame-er in the making. ... Right, I know he has to graduate first. He'll have to spend a year or two on a farm team also, but I can tell you we're very interested. Do me a favor will you? If anyone tries to sign him, call me. .. right, thanks again."

.

Junso sat in the rectory, looking at the stained glass windows and religious adornments on the walls. Although he had been allowed to wear his robes up to now, he knew that was quickly going to come to an end. All the things he knew, he was going to be banished from. He would still believe in God with all his heart, and he would do everything possible to help others, but he would no longer be able to do it officially.

This was the choice he'd made. A saying his uncle once told him came to him : 'You made your bed, now lie in it'. "As least it's going to be a comfortable bed," he mussed. He was still very nervous about the vows he was going to take. Take them he would. First with the sweet and drop-dead gorgeous Lady Miyoko, then directly after, with his lovely and stout hearted Lady Kanae. He had no idea how to work out the honeymoon, but he figured that they had already planned things out between themselves. He'd picked the destination, a tropical beach trip to Okinawa. It was after they had enjoyed the sun and sand that concerned him. How was he to handle when they turned in for the night?

The door opened and three old men entered. Junso stood up and bowed, wondering who they were. One wore Bishop's robes of the Catholic church, another wore a golden robe of a sect he didn't recognize, and the last man wore the Robes of the Church of Holy Power that he'd left previously.

"Greetings, your Eminence's," Junso said formally.

The three sat down in stuffed chairs, facing him.

"You are brother Junso," the Catholic Bishop said, eyeing him. "It is my understanding you got into your current mess trying to convert Yukaita sect members."

"Apparently, they have converted you," the sect priest he didn't recognize said.

"Untrue, your Eminence," Junso stated. "While it is true that I will be taking marriage vows, I have not, nor will I ever forget my vows to God."

"So, you are still working at Lady Kanae to change her beliefs?"

"I am working to find the truth behind their beliefs, yes," Junso replied. "I have found evidence that they may not be totally off track. While we had Jesus, I am finding strong evidence that God sent Yukaita to those people with the same mission. In their scriptures, Yukaita does refer to the Creator, but places him in the Earth itself, rather than in heaven. There are many parallels in their teachings, and like Jesus, Yukaita does mention that there were other lands to visit. I currently have no proof that can tie them together, but I strongly suspect God was behind Yukaita's coming to Earth."

"God has a daughter then?" the Monsignor of the Church of Holy Power asked with a crooked grin.

"I cannot say for sure yet, but I do suspect that may be true. It would only make sense that God sent messengers to more than one spot in the world."

"Jesus was more than a 'messenger', would you not agree?" the Catholic Bishop asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I would. He was the son of God," Junso replied. "I was only saying that he either changed his gender to suit the Japanese custom of having female deities, or God sent others as well."

"You intend to re-write the bible?"

Junso frowned at that. "By no means, your Eminence! The bible is the word of God. It may not be the only word of God, however. IF what I suspect is true, do you not think we need to know about it?" looking pleadingly at the men, Junso said, "For centuries, religions all over the world have been fighting about who is right, and who is wrong. Even among Christians! At times, with very bloody results for the very people they are suppose to be enlightening. If I can prove that God is behind every religion, and for whatever reason,..." his voice trailed off as he watched their blank faces. "This is not the reason you are here, is it?" he asked.

"You still are devoted to God, that is something," The unknown Priest said heavily. "We have been asked to determine if the Yukaita sect has somehow altered your ... thinking. What we're seeing is a devout man who vowed to serve God, change into a ... different person who is taking two wives from a very ... questionable religion. We have to ask ourselves why that is."

"We have to wonder if this could be a test for a religious coup," the Catholic Bishop said firmly. "If they can alter your mind to accept them as God's children, masses could be converted very quickly by priests who have been mislead."

Junso gapped at them. "That is absurd," he finally said. "The only thing that has altered my thinking is evidence. As for me taking wives, that is a personal matter that has nothing to do with my beliefs. I know I'll loose my robes over it, but that is the choice I made."

Shifting in his seat, then Bishop asked, "I am curious, to what holy allowance does the practice of Polygamy exist?"

Junso shrugged and said, "Necessity. The sect have many more female births than male. I have also found that young children need to be watched so closely, that in order to do so, another mother must be present to help with home chores. Although it is not how we view families, there is a practical reason behind it."

"And very beneficial to the male leaders. They almost sound like Mormons, or other fringe groups that practice cult-like behavior where the 'leader' gets to enjoy several wives," the golden robed Priest noted.

"There are no male rulers in the Yukaita sect," Junso said with a chuckle. "Trust me, it's the women who make the laws. Their leader is Lady Lucy. Every White Robe is a woman, men are not even allowed to become White Robes. A man's place in the sect is strictly family matters. Men work for and support their family. That's it."

"And these women want polygamist type marriages?"

"They demand it," Junso replied. "I have evidence supporting everything I say."

"We would be eager to see this evidence of yours."

"Yes indeed, can you show us?"

"Not at the moment, but I will if I am allowed to present you with what I've found," Junso said.

The three men bend forward and talked together briefly. The Catholic Bishop then said, "Have a presentation ready for us in two days. We will meet here at noon. Can you be ready then?"

"Yes, I just need to get everything organized," Junso said.

"In two days then."

Junso got up as the men rose. He bowed as they left. Once they were gone, he had to wonder what that was all about.


	65. Chapter 65

Kouta was glad Lucy and Himari were home. He was also worn out from them taking turns one after the other with him. Whether it was desperation having to do with their missing children, needing comfort, or just plain needing affection, they had all but attacked him. He had done his best to please them, and luckily Lucy had fallen asleep after her second time in a row today. He seriously hoped Himari was too tired to do anything but sleep tonight. He had nothing left.

Kouta limped his way to the couch just as Kouta junior came in and held a business card out to him.

"Papa, a guy named Charlie wants you to call him. He says I can have a job playing baseball after I graduate!" Kouta Junior said happily.

Kouta read the card and his eyes widened. "Boston Red Sox? Isn't that an American team?" he asked.

"Yeah, isn't that awesome!"

Ooching down to sit, Kouta said, "That is very good fortune, congratulations!" Looking at his son seriously, he added, "But I am sure they will require you to keep good grades, as well as be the best baseball player you can be."

"I will do my best," Kouta Junior said happily. "He really wants you to call him, Papa." Pretending to hold a bat and swing it, he said, "I'm going to play baseball for a living!"

Kouta laughed at his son's enthusiasm. "They pay well. I bet you can have your pick of the girls also," he said with a wink.

Kouta junior frowned at his father. "Papa, all girls want to do is hang out and giggle. Hey! Once I start playing ball for a living, I bet I can make a really good bicycle race track up on the ridge by the center. The one we made works, but you gotta be careful on some of the turns."

Kouta has seen their race track. The jumps and steep paths were things no human bicyclist could hope to ride. He'd winced a few times as his son had used trees to slingshot himself around the tight corners built on the edge of a cliff, or leap fifty feet across a deep crevasse. "Maybe a track someplace on level ground?" he asked.

Kouta Junior winced and said, "Not too flat, but some good straightaways to really go FAST would be good. You're going to call that Charlie guy, won't you, Papa?"

"I sure will," Kouta assured him. Wiggling the card at him, Kouta added, "And be sure to do your best so they still want you after you graduate."

Kouta Junior's smile dimmed. "I wish Mama Yuka was here to see this," he said sadly.

Softly, Kouta said, "She knows, son. She knows. I'm sure Mama Yuka and Mama Nana are both looking down on us right now, and are very proud of you."

Kouta Junior nodded as if he agreed, but wished his mother WAS here. He then brightened up some and said, "When I hit that first ball out of the park, it will be for Mama Yuka."

"And we'll all be watching you," Kouta assured him.

.

Lady Himari sat in the Yukaita Community center office, mulling over the plans they'd set. Lucy's initial idea of sending out Ambassadors to other countries was impractical. Healers, however, were a different matter. Many of the people they'd talked to in Tokyo were eager to have access to White Robes for their people without the expense of traveling half way around the world to Kamakura. That was also a legitimate way to get White Robes into countries. And after the White Robes did their healing, they could take sight-seeing tours and look for the children.

So far nine White Robes had volunteered to go abroad. Being a giant country, four White Robes were bound for Russia. One to the east, one east of the Urals, and two to western Russia to the more heavily populated regions. A White Robe was on her way to Australia, another was headed for England, one for India, and another to the South American country of Argentina. The last was headed for Canada, who all but begged for one of their miracle healers.

The country that held Lady Himari's interest the most was the United States. So far, they had not requested medical help, and turned down the offer Lady Himari had sent. That was fine, for White Robes busy with healing people would have little time to actively search. What she wanted in the US was someone who would be more mobile, and see many parts of the country. Someone who would have the free time to 'vacation' in even the most remote places.

It fit into her plans perfectly when the scout for the Red Sox has seen Kouta bat, and wanted him on their team. It would take a couple years, but Kouta Junior would be in place to search effectively with no one the wiser. Since no other sect members would be in the country, all he had to do was sense someone to confirm what they suspected.

.

In the rectory, seven Priests of different faiths sat behind a table. In front of them, Junso stood by a projector screen, with Lady Kanae and Miyoko seated nearby.

The first thing Junso showed the assembled priests was the documentary Reiko had done to show them how dangerous children could be with their mind hands, and how they were controlled and taught. He then had Lady Miyoko come up to answer questions. Once they had beaten to death WHY sect members needed polygamous marriages, he took on the next big question.

On a projector screen, he showed Jesus' teachings in one column, and Yukaita's equivalent teaching in a column beside those. He explained how and why each specific teaching was a bit different, and tailored to the people who were being taught. Lady Kanae also drew parallels between the faiths, and stressed that each region had it's own unique problems. She also went on about how Jesus may well have been a member of the sect as Junso cringed.

Junso then put up a simple word, MAYA, followed by a question mark.

"We know from surviving Maya writings that there was a 'White God' that taught them many things," Junso explained, "But unfortunately due to the Spanish burning and destroying most of their culture, we do not have enough of their religion intact to say with any certainty that it was Christ who came to them. The most we can do is speculate. The Yukaita sect's scriptures are whole, so here we CAN say with certainty there is at least a very strong parallel as well as an argument for Yukaita at least being a true prophet of God."

"Excuse me, my dear Junso," Lady Kanae said firmly, offering him a smile. Hands folded in front of her, she asked "If you can believe by his words, that Jesus was the son of God, then why can you not believe by her words that Yukaita is a Goddess? God has never been seen by mortals, only given a name. Also, how can you discount the possibility that Jesus was not the son of Yukaita? Remember, in the mid-east at the time, males ruled. No one there would believe in a Goddess. We must consider the time, place and situation when reading our scriptures."

Shifting her attention between the assembly and Junso, Kanae spread her hands apart as if holding something. "There is a gap that needs to be filled in. I agree whole heartedly with Brother Junso's theory that there is one, and only one deity, THE Creator. I will also stand firmly by the fact that Jesus was sent by this deity to teach and save the people around the Mediterranean sea. Yukaita herself said that there were other peoples who needed to be enlightened, and promised to do so, just as Jesus did. Unfortunately, neither Jesus, nor Yukaita were specific in who those people were. They may have thought that it was unimportant to their task, or they purposely left this mystery for us to figure out on our own. As Brother Junso pointed out, the Maya may have had the answer, but it was destroyed."

Continuing on, Kanae said, "The first writings about Jesus date his presence clearly on the Christian calender, as does the presence of Yukaita appear on our calender. Matched year for year, if you go back to the beginning of those calenders, you will find Yukaita was preaching a mere thirty six years prior to Jesus. It was also right about this time, not so many years later, Mohammad arrived. We can also date the Maya god around that time. That cannot be coincidence. The world was receiving divine messages to help us live our lives and protect our souls."

"That gap is important," Junso agreed. "And if we can fill in that gap, I believe we will find the root of many religions." Flicking his eyes at Lady Kanae, he added, "And we will be able to understand a bit more of God's plan, as well as come to the realization we are ALL brothers."

"Yukaita's plan, dear," Lady Kanae said to him with a tight smile.

"Not in front of everyone, please," Junso replied with the same smile aimed at her.

"The point being," Lady Kanae said as she addressed the assembly. "We believe our religions are not only not so different, but in fact, the SAME religion, only born on opposite sides of the world. I'm sure you understand how precious male children are to us by now. You own bible states, 'For God so loved the world, she gave her only begotten son, that who should believeth in him, shall not die but have everlasting life.' Does that quote not carry more impact when the gift of a male child is so rare?"

Junso cleared his throat and said, "We have yet to determine with evidence IF what we suspect is true. That is what Lady Kanae and I are researching."

There was quiet for a moment, then The golden robed Priest said, "Thank you , Brother Junso, Lady Kanae. If you would give us a few moments, please."

.

Lucy kissed Kouta, then prodded him lightly. "Hey, time to get up," she said in his ear.

Kouta moaned and buried his head into the pillow.

From by her dresser, Himari let out a sigh, and said, "It's useless, I think we wore him out completely. Poor dear."

Sitting up, Lucy sported a crooked grin, saying, "Yeah, I guess we did. Good thing he doesn't have to work today." She got up and straightened her side of the large futon, then stepped over Kouta and straightened Himari's side. Ever since they had gotten home, they decided separate rooms was getting silly, and both moved into Kouta's room. That was how married people should sleep, anyway. They got dressed and went to the kitchen.

.

As usual, Mariko was already up and making breakfast when Himari and Lucy went in. Chika, half asleep, stumbled through the kitchen to grab the refrigerator door.

"Hey Mariko, did you feed Yoko yet?" Chika asked in a sleepy slur.

Lucy put a hand on Chika's shoulders. "We are very proud of you, dear. Please, go relax, we'll take care of Yoko today."

Chika moved under Lucy's guiding hands with a mumble of, "Thanks, Mama Lucy." She stumbled out in a zombie shuffle.

"That goes for you too, Mariko. We can handle breakfast," Lady Himari said gently.

"I'm fine, really. I like making meals," Mariko said with a smile. Her smile became more melancholy as she said, "And besides, when I'm cooking, I can almost feel Mama Yuka and Mama Nana here with me. It's comforting."

The telephone on the kitchen wall rang. Lucy grabbed it. "Lady Lucy here. ... yes... I see, thank you for your cooperation. Of course we will help finance their research. ... yen for yen, correct. Have a good day, Bishop."

Hanging up, Lucy looked at Lady Himari and said, "Three churches have agreed to help fund Lady Kanae and Brother Junso's research. We will support them also. Brother Junso will get to keep his robes and have his wives. They will be traveling the world to collect facts."

"That is good news," Lady Himari agreed with a nod. "They plan to visit libraries and study as many original documents as they can find, as well as the original ancient sites as needed. Now they will do it with the blessings of many sects."

"Including the ancient Maya cities, and the museums of Native Americans, south and north," Lucy noted.

"And no one will suspect they are also searching for our children," Lady Himari said. In a firmer tone, she said, "Lady Lucy, you should consider carefully what to do when our children are found. We want the kidnappers to be shown as the bad people, not us. Perhaps war would not be the best option."

Lucy cast Himari a crooked grin. "I've been studying war," she said smoothly. "Although war normally it means open armed conflict, there are many other interesting facets that are not commonly concidered. Breakfast first, then we'll discuss it."

. **Preview of EL : the Wayward Children**

In a storeroom of an abandoned warehouse, a young couple sat in folding chairs, watching the television closely. Wearing casual clothes, they looked like the average newlyweds. That was except for the bulge of a pistol under the man's shirt, the glint of a knife peeking out from under the woman's skirt, and the way the held themselves. They were not quite tensed, but alert to their surroundings.

The television was showing a small desert island scene. In the foreground a man was holding a pregnant oriental woman by her hair. The scene shook as the man in the picture ducked, pulling on the pregnant oriental woman he was holding. A crack appeared in the window the camera was behind. The recording halted.

"Look there, at the top of the picture," the voice behind them said.

The young man studied the picture and said, "Something hit the plane ... there's debris... what's that blur at the top of the screen?"

Scrutinizing the blurred form, the woman asked, "Is that a person?"

"Watch carefully," the voice behind them said.

The picture stepped frame by frame. The blurred shape dropped down to ground level as it sped past. Sand flew up beneath it just before impact. As the form slid down the island facing the camera, the face came into focus enough to see it was a red haired woman. The woman slid away as the sand flew high to the sides, deep trenches formed in her wake.

"Stop, what is causing that?" the young man asked.

"Buried explosives? No, there is no flash," the young woman mussed.

"Keep watching," the voice behind them instructed.

They watched the rest of the tape as the woman took out men popping up from the side, then pulled the last man's limbs off after he killed his hostage. They sat emotionless as the screen went blank.

"Decent special effects, but what does that have to do with us?" the young man asked.

"No effects, that was very real," the man behind them stated. "That woman you saw destroyed the plane, killed two men she was not even close to, then pulled that other man apart using nothing but her mind."

"That is very interesting," the young woman said slowly, "But what does that have to do with raising baby girls?"

"That was their mother on that tape. Or a woman who is exactly like their mother. Those kids are going to grown up to be just as deadly. We need to know how they can do that, and how we can counter it. We also need them as a counter, should we ever have difficulties with their kind."

The young man knew better than to turn around, although he badly wanted to. Waving a hand at the now blank screen, he said with a snort, "So if one of those kids says, 'gimme a damn cookie', we'd sure as hell better do it."

The man behind them spoke in an even tone. "We need those kids raised as loyal, upright citizens who will defend their country. We also need to discover their secret. I don't have to tell you those babies are classified as hazardous. In the blink of an eye, they can kill. When they develop that ability, and how it works is what we need to know. You mission is to be their parents. Raise them and find out everything you can about them. Obviously, this is a voluntary mission due to the ... extreme nature of it. If you choose not to accept the mission, get up and walk straight out that door. If you accept, I have papers for you."

The young woman nodded and said, "Let's do it, Bill. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It's almost like these kids are ... aliens."

Bill shifted in his seat. "Yeah," he mussed as he glanced at his wife. "And if you looked closely, mama on the screen there was not happy. If we're discovered, we're toast, you know that? We'll be ripped limb from limb and she'll use our heads as soccer balls. That is unless one of those kids gets pissed at us first."

"That is a danger," the man behind them agreed. "We are monitoring her kind carefully. So far, they have made no moves towards us. We'll give you plenty of warning if they do."

Bill frowned, then let out a dry chuckle. "Aww hell, it's a mission we can take together, right? We wanted kids anyway. Let's do it."

The man behind them slapped a thick folder onto Bill's shoulder. "These are your papers. Your identities, backgrounds, birth certificates for those kids, a family history, contacts, everything you'll need. Good luck."

"I highly doubt these kids' folks are just sitting on their hands," Bill said to the television as he took the folder. "What are they doing?"

"Standard searches. Photo distributions, large rewards for information leading to - type stuff. It's international, but nothing directed at any particular place. We got those kids away clean and have plenty of documentation to make them legally yours. Give it a few years, and those people will calm down. You'll probably never hear from them."


	66. Chapter 66

Brother Junso stood in the living room of the empty house, trying to imagine these bare walls filled with furniture. The open porch beyond the wall sized picture window had a stone stairway running down the right side to the street below. Directly in his sight was the bay, and a good portion of Kamakura below. Out in back of this two story, five bedroom house was a decent sized yard, and a flower garden with a Koi carp pond as it's centerpiece, sporting several of the large fish. All the bedrooms were upstairs, the downstairs being kitchen, living and dining rooms, and two decent bedroom sized rooms that could be used for nearly anything. Both Kanae and Miyoko loved this house. They agreed it would be a fine place to raise children. Kanae didn't bat an eyebrow at the price either, although the figure had made Junso cringe.

The fifty five million yen was loaned to them through the Yukaita community center. The 'payments' for this loan were going to be their assistance in helping run and keep up the center, along with Kanae's public service.

As Brother Junso walked through this grand house, a though hit him hard. He really was getting married tomorrow. He would not be bringing one bride home with him, but two. The furniture truck coming today was bringing their bedroom furniture that included three dressers, the extra- king sized bed that was as wide as it was long, floor lamps, tables and chairs for the kitchen and dining rooms, and a box of kitchen cooking gear that included pots, pans and more utensils that Junso had ever seen in his life. The whole large truck load was wedding gifts from various sect members.

Wedding gifts. He really WAS getting married.

Walking out onto the front porch, Junso sat on the steps and pondered the surreal feel of all this. What was it going to be like, going to bed with two women? Thinking back when Kanae had been attacked, he'd seen her body. He'd also chided himself for taking in her fine feminine curves. This time it would not be just wanting to clean her up and get her into something else when he saw her naked. She would be in bed with him willingly. As would the very pretty Lady Miyoko. They were going to be his wives as of eleven AM tomorrow morning when they went though the ceremony at the Yukaita community center. Their flight to Okinawa for a fun-in-the-sun honeymoon was to leave at five in the afternoon. While they were gone, Papa Kouta was going to ensure the house was ready to live in by the time they returned in two weeks.

In deep thought, Junso didn't hear the truck, or see the man with the clipboard coming up the steps to ask his question. Thinking about his brides, and the wonderful fortune he'd been handed, he burst out with, "YES! Thank you, God!"

The man stopped and turned to wave someone up as he called, "This in the place, let's get it unloaded."

.

In Lady Himari's old room at the Community Center, Mariko scrutinized the white, flowing gowns Kanae and Miyoko were wearing. Although both were were same design with a short trail and lacey veils, Kanae's dress bore a plain white lace trimming on her neckline. Miyoko's neckline bore designs stitched in gold. Kanae's horns were painted black with pink edges to match her hair. Miyoko's were white with tips of gold to match her neckline.

"You both look ... gorgeous," Mariko said, "Very similar, but not exact."

"What about the bouquets?" Kanae asked, holding her flowers up beside Miyoko's. "Do you think we should switch?"

Miyoko frowned and said, "Your's looks perfect for you, Kanae. I don't know about mine though.."

"It's fine, really," Mariko assured her. "I don't think Junso will even see them, with both of you looking so pretty."

Miyoko looked at Kanae and clasped her hand. "We're really going to have a husband," she said with nervous excitement.

"Yeah, we are. I am so happy you're going to be my sister-wife," Kanae replied with a broad smile.

"Mariko, who's your sister wife?" Miyoko asked, all smiles.

Mariko's smile dimmed. She looked down as she said, "I don't have one. That's why our children got stolen."

"That is NOT true, Mariko!" Kanae said quickly. "We all thought our house was safe. You are not to blame."

Mariko gave a nod and a tiny smile. "I'll help you out of those so you won't get them dirty," she said, changing the subject. "The garment bags should keep them in good shape for years..."

"Mariko," Miyoko said as she laid a hand on Mariko's shoulder. "Do not bear this burden alone. You still have a fine husband who is worried about you. You need to think about him also."

"If I thought for one second our family might be in danger, I would have never gone north," Kanae said firmly. "Perhaps it is my fault for leaving. Maybe you could blame Lady Lucy, or Lady Himari for not being there as well. Stop blaming yourself!"

"You mean Mama Lucy, or Mama Himari?" Mariko asked curiously.

Kanae paused and said, "My point is that there is no one to blame. If you have to place blame, then we all share it equally."

Sensing something in Kanae's voice, Mariko asked, "Why haven't you visited us at home? The Maple Inn is still your home too, Kanae."

Kanae's jaw clenched briefly. Forcing a smile, she said, "I have a new home now, Mariko."

A knock sounded on the door. Mariko bade them entry. Lady Sakura came in. Upon seeing their wedding dresses, she clapped her hands and exclaimed, "My don't you look lovely!"

"Thank you, Lady Sakura," Kanae and Miyoko chimed.

"And thank you for the opportunity to perform the ceremony," Lady Sakura said, all smiles. "I must ask though, why didn't you ask Lady Himari to marry you. She is the senior White Robe."

"Because you are from the village, as is Miyoko," Kanae explained.

Miyoko paused and agreed, saying, "We ... thought a more traditional sect wedding would match the traditional Christian wedding with the priest from Brother Junso's church."

"Lady Himari could do that," Lady Sakura said, eyeing them. "And Lady Himari did come from the village also."

"My father requested it," Miyoko said, glancing at Kanae.

"Besides, Lady Himari is already very busy," Kanae said with a forced smile.

"Mama Himari wouldn't mind," Mariko said as she eyed Kanae. "And why do you keep calling her 'lady'"

"That is her title," Kanae said firmly.

Mariko frowned at her sister and asked, "Kanae, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean," Kanae said not quite looking at Mariko.

Miyoko glanced at Kanae again. A look of deternination came to her face. "May we speak?" she asked as she held her hand out to Mariko.

Mariko took her hand and let Miyoko lead her out.

"Miyoko, please be discreet," Kanae called after them.

Miyoko paused to give a sad look back at Kanae. "Discreet is for White Robes, my dear sister-wife. Mariko needs to know the truth," she said.

.

"Where is Mama Lucy!" Mariko demanded as she strode into the Maple inn.

Holding Yoko, Hisoka gapped at his wife's angry face. Beside him, Chika's jaw dropped at seeing Mariko's red eyes. They both got up from their place on the steps.

"The kitchen, but..." Chika got out before Mariko stomped off.

Exchanging a questioning look, Hisoka and Chika followed Mariko as she stormed to the kitchen.

The kitchen door slamming open made Lucy and Himari's heads swivel to Mariko, who was eyeing them with red eyes.

"Why can't Kanae come home?" Mariko asked in a shout.

Lucy looked down at the sink. Himari drew herself up and said, "Lady Mariko, it is complicated, but Lady Kanae..."

"Is STILL part of our family!" Mariko snapped, cutting off her explanation. "I don't care about those men who might be around. I care about MY SISTER! Mama Lucy, how could you tell Kanae she can't come home? How do you think that makes her feel? Don't you think we've had enough sorrow?" she asked as tears came to her eyes. "How can you treat your OWN DAUGHTER like that?"

Lucy cringed visibly at Mariko's words. Gripping the sink, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Mariko. It has to be like this."

"NO, it doesn't!" Mariko yelled. "Miyoko told me all about how Kanae's becoming a White Robe was the WORST day in her life, instead of being that happy day we all wanted it to be! Her wedding day is going to be the same! Two of the most important days of her life, RUINED because she has been told she can never come home!"

"Mariko, calm down!" Lady Himari said firmly. "We need Lady Kanae to be one of us those men won't recognize. We need her to look for our children."

"Mama Lucy?" Chika asked as she came in behind Mariko.

Lucy cast a sad glance at them.

"Lady Kanae is doing work for the sect as a White Robe," Lady Himari said firmly. "And sometimes, it is not pleasant."

"We're NOT White Robes, we've done nothing wrong, yet we are getting punished too!" Mariko countered loudly.

"Lady Kanae is not being punished," Lady Himari said firmly.

"Telling someone they can never go home is punishment, Mama Himari," Chika said as she bore her eyes into Lady Himari.

"I'd have to agree with them," Hisoka added.

"Does Papa know about this?" Mariko asked.

"No." Lucy said in a whisper as a tear dripped from her face.

"So, you're trying to hide it from him too. I bet Papa wouldn't stand for it," Mariko announced.

"Mama Lucy, please let Kanae come home, or I'm telling Papa," Chika said firmly.

"This is White Robe business," Lady Himari said in a weaker tone.

"Enough!" Lucy said in a sob. Clapping a hand to her face, she said, "I can't take this. We were wrong... Kanae can come home ... before we loose our whole family!"


	67. Chapter 67

Chika checked herself in the full length mirror in the classroom turned 'bride's waiting room' at the community center. Her lacy pink dress and matching mid-bicep length pink gloves all but matched the color of her hair. The ends of the pink ribbons tied to her horns trailed down just in front of her ears in twisty-curls. Her outfit was just right. Very cute, but not as beautiful as Kanae and Miyoko in their wedding gowns. Ever girl knew you weren't suppose to out-shine the brides.

Turning, Chika noticed Kanae standing patiently as Mama Lucy and Miyoko's mother, Lady Hisaka, fussed over her veil and train. Kanae had spent the morning avoiding and conversation with either of her mothers. Although Mama Lucy had told Kanae she could come home, Kanae was remaining as cold as an iceberg to them. Mama Himari had given up trying to talk to her, and accepted the cold shoulder. Mama Lucy was still making attempts to talk to her daughter. Miyoko was animate with Lucy, and tried in vain to get Kanae to speak to her.

"Oh my," Mayu said, clasping her hands together as she beamed a bright smile at Kanae. "You look so beautiful, Kanae! I can remember when you were born. It's hard to believe you're getting married."

The door burst open and Mariko came in her flowing pink gown to announce, "They're set up! Mama Yuka and Mama Nana's pictures are right behind where Lady Sakura will be standing so they'll be here too!"

Mayu's face crimped up. Her lip trembled. A tear rolled down her cheek as she softly said, "Nana.."

As everyone moved to hug Mayu, Mayu's face firmed up. She grabbed Kanae's hand, and Mama Lucy's. Looking sternly at each of them, she said, "And what do you think Mama Nana would say about the fight you're having? I bet she would wrap her arms around you BOTH and hold you until you made up! Mama Yuka wouldn't stand for this either ... she'd yell at you and punch you like you were Papa!"

Laughter sounded from Kanae and Lucy, which shifted into crying. As the family sobbed together, Lucy again said, "Kanae, I'm so sorry.." Kanae responded by hugging her. Holding each other close, they cried harder.

Even though she was crying herself, the scene made Chika feel happy.

.

"Hey, are you going to be OK?" Kouta asked as he leaned over Brother Junso as Junso sat holding his head.

Junso nodded. In a weak voice he said, "Yes ... It's just, unreal. I really AM marrying two women. Today. In just about an hour."

"No," Miyoko's father said with chuckle. Looking at his watch he said, "More like five minutes. Sir Kouta, we have to get ready to escort the brides."

Kouta nodded to him. He patted Junso on the back and said, "Everything will be all right. Take deep breaths, this is a big day for Kanae and Miyoko. You can't let them down."

"I won't," Junso said and got to his feet. He wavered but stayed up. He offered a smile to Kouta. Kouta returned his smile and left with Miyoko's father.

"Don't think about it so hard," Kouta Junior said. "When I'm playing ball, all I think about is the ball coming at me. You know, think only about what you have to do," he offered.

"Hehe, playing ball," Juro said with a giggle then wonde up with an invisible bat. "And here come the brides, get ready to SHWING!"

Junso stared at him, not getting the reference as the others laughed.

Brother Yasou, in his robes instead of the black tuxedos the other men and boys wore, chuckled. He waggled a finger and said, "Good Brother Junso, the rest of us could see this day coming back when you first met Lady Kanae. We had bets on how long it would take you to finally ask her to marry you. She's a good woman, and so is Lady Miyoko. You have been blessed, my Brother."

"Thank you, Brother," Junso said.

The door opened. Brother Hiro in his robes appeared and said, "It's time for the ceremony."

They got in order. Junso, then Brother Yasou, Kouta Junior, then Juro. Brother Hiro led them out to the chapel filled with family and friends. The men behind the groom's party took their seats as Junso walked up to one side of the ritual table where Lady Sakura stood facing the crowd. On the table were the two leather thongs she was going to wrap around his wrist, then each Lady's wrist as they made their vows.

Vows of marriage. With both Kanae and Miyoko.

Brother Hiro (who was going to be promoted to Father by the end of the month), took his place behind and to the side of Lady Sakura to give God's blessings upon the union.

Of Junso and both lovely women.

Junso swallowed, noting his throat felt really dry. He took his place at the table on the right. He turned to the very large looking crowd. The wedding music began to play.

The bride's party came in first, Chika led the line of girls increasing in height. They walked solemnly up to the table, then turned to line up on the left side. As they got in place the music changed to the wedding march.

Lady Kanae and Lady Miyoko appeared from opposite side of the doors on their father's arms. Slowly, then single-stepped down the isle. Junso watched them approach. As he did, he noticed tears on Kanae's face. Miyoko's face was crimped slightly as well.

Junso's mind began to churn. Dear god, why were they crying? Did they NOT want to get married? Had he made some blunder that would make them forever miserable? He started to feel faint.

The brides came closer. They were so beautiful, Junso stood in awe. The two most beautiful in the whole world. They were going to marry him, right now.

Both of them.

They gazed at him with love in their eyes. As they came up to him, the fathers held their daughter's hands out to him. The faint feeling grew, Junso raised his arms to take their hands as the room seemed to fade away.

Junso then collapsed, unconscious.

.

The wedding party gathered around the unconscious groom, Kanae and Miyoko knelt by his sides.

"Is he hurt?" Lady Himari asked as she ran up to them.

"Just over-excited, I think," Kanae offered.

"Isn't that suppose to come after the wedding?" Miyoko's father asked with a crooked grin.

"FATHER!" Miyoko cried as she gapped at him.

"Get him some water."

"Get him a Valium," a man said from the front row.

Through soft coaxing voices and and petting, Kanae and Miyoko brought Junso around. He opened his eyes. Looking around he asked, "What happened?"

Kanae bit her lip, then said, "You fainted... During our dress rehearsal."

"Right," Miyoko said quickly as she glanced at Kanae. "It's exactly the same, only a practice. No need to be nervous," she assured him.

"Please forgive me," Junso said as he blushed. He went to get up. Kanae steered him to toward the table and said, "Just go ahead and kneel here."

Junso did. Miyoko took her place to kneel across the table. Kanae stood behind her.

Lady Sakura performed the ritual. Junso said his vows, noting Miyoko's hand was shaking. Once the thong was cut, she moved over to his side of the table and kissed him. Not just a quick kiss, but a long, heart felt kiss. Junso enjoyed the taste of her lips, and her sweet body in his embrace. Looking at her radiant face, a thought hit him. He remembered what was going on before he fainted.

"This isn't just practice," he whispered as he gazed at her.

"No dear. Stay calm," Miyoko whispered back.

Junso watched Kanae kneel down on the opposite side of the table. He gazed into her bright smile as she offered her hand to him. He took it. Lady Sakura's words, his vows and Kanae's were lost on him. Kanae was going to be his wife. They were going to be together forever. Once the thong was parted, Kanae moved over to his other side.

They hugged tightly as they kissed, and kept on kissing. They breathed each other's breaths, reveling in the joy of being together.

A cough from Lady Sakura went unheard.

"Miyoko, I should have gotten you a pry bar for a wedding gift. Looks like you may need it to get them apart."

"FATHER!" Miyoko cried.

Her cry broke into heir world. Pulling back, Junso clasped her hand and said, "I just realized ... this is real!"

"I see that," Miyoko said with an impish grin.

Junso kissed Miyoko again, this time with all the love and gratitude he had for her.

"Better make that two pry bars," Kouta said quietly.

.

At the reception, Lucy managed to avoid the dignitaries that had come long enough to get a dance with the starry-eyed groom and spend a few minutes with Kanae. Junso had been taken out for a dance by Lady Hisaka, and Miyoko was on the dance floor with her father.

Sitting down, Lucy congratulated Kanae. Before she could say anything else, Kanae clasped her hands.

"Mama Lucy, I'm sorry for being angry at you and Mama Himari. I know you were only doing what you thought was right to get our babies back. I do have a question. If you think the Americans have them, why are we going to the mid-east first?" Kanae asked.

"You don't need to be so to-the-point, dear," Lucy said. "But to answer your question, your stated goal for your journey is to find the link between all our religions, correct?"

"Yes."

"And that area has been constant trouble for the last few thousand years. If anyone needs our help, it's those people. We trust your abilities as a White Robe, or else we'd never let you get near that area."

"Thank you, Mama. I hope I can live up to what's expected of me," Kanae replied.

In a lower voice, Lucy said, "Always keep in mind that your sister wife and husband will be in danger. Never leave Junso by himself unless you are positive it is safe to do so. As soon as she is ready, Lady Kuri will be joining you. More will come to take your place when you're ready to leave."

Kanae studied Lucy and said, "Mama, there is a reason you're sending White Robes to other countries besides trying to find Chizu and Kyoko, isn't there?"

Lucy gave a nod. "There is, but that's not to be discussed for now."

"Hey!" Kouta announced as he came up to them. Holding out his hand, he frowned and said, "Enough White Robe talk. This is Kanae's wedding day, and I haven't danced with the bride yet."

"Sorry, Papa," Kanae said as she took his hand and got up.

"Leave the serious talk for later, today's a day for celebration," he said, then led Kanae out on the dance floor.

Lucy saw Miyoko returning on her father's arm. She also noted the Chinese dignitary hovering nearby. Right, it was time to discuss their 'ambassadors' to Taiwan.

.

In an empty classroom, Lucy sat and listened to Mr. Yu as he told her what they hoped to gain by having the Yukaita sect in Taiwan. Once he was done, she said, "Mr. Yu, although our presence may be cause for Mainland China to keep from attacking you, we do not condone bloody wars. Our White Robes will help heal your sick and injured, and we will seek to enlighten you. Our mission is one of peace."

"Lady Lucy, the power of the Yukaita sect is becoming well known in our country, as is your healing abilities. Our people welcome you with open arms. We only ask that you use your influence to help us regain our rightful place in mainland China."

"Forget it," Lucy said heavily. "We will not support aggressive actions by any government. Our people going to mainland China will deliver the same message to them, and every other country we visit. You must learn to live with the world as it is now, not how it used to be."

"Then you will also speak to Mainland China about their aggressiveness towards us? How can you possibly control the actions of such a large country?"

Lucy grew a smirk and said, "Let's hope no one has to find out. Our mission is peaceful, but I'm sure you realize we can be very ... un-peaceful if we choose to be."

"Yes, I understand," Mr. Yu said quickly.

In a cheerful tone, Lucy said, "Then let us work toward true peace, for everyone." Standing up, she said, "I must return to my daughter's wedding reception. I won't be seeing her for a long time after today."

Mr. Yu got up with her. "Yes, of course. She is going on a long trip I take it?"

"Honeymoon first, then off to the Mid-east."

"The mid-east?" Mr. Yu asked.

"Yes," Lucy said with a sigh. "They are doing research and those people really do need our help."

Mr. Yu bore a thoughtful face as he went to get the door for her. Opening it, he smiled and said with a chuckle, "One may think you're working toward world domination."

Lucy cast him a smirk. "Thank you for holding the door," she said sweetly.


	68. Chapter 68

Chika walked home with Hisoka and Mariko, holding one flower and a stemless rose. Just before the newlyweds left in the limousine, Kanae and Miyoko threw their bouquets behind them. Chika had been ready to catch Kanae's bouquet. As it flew back to her, she noticed a mind hand reach up to grab it. Not wanting her sister's bouquet to go to someone else, she shot her mind hands out to snatch it away. Another set of mind hands also raced for it.

Both bouquets were ripped apart as mind hands furiously tried to grab them. In the sprinkling of whole and partial flowers, Chika managed to get one whole flower, and the blossom of a tumbling rose. The males laughed at the scene of girls glaring at each other as they scavenged what they could from the shredded bouquets. A White robe threatened to numb them all if they didn't behave themselves.

Holding up her whole flower, Chika frowned at it. "So if catching the bouquet means you're going to get married, what does getting only a piece of it mean?" she asked.

Mariko giggled at her. "Maybe you'll be married with all the other girls who got a piece of the same bouquet," she offered.

Chika glanced at her, then looked at Hisoka. "I hope not, Hisoka doesn't need THAT many wives," she said.

Hisoka grumbled and said, "I'm not going to marry a nine year old."

"I'm TEN years old now," Chika reminded him.

"I won't marry a ten year old, either," he countered.

"Chika, you may change your mind when you get older," Mariko said seriously. "When we were young, Kanae and I were sure we'd be sister wives to the same man. As we got older, things changed."

"You're going to meet some guy you really like that's your age," Hisoka added.

"Nope, I'm marrying you," Chika said firmly.

Hisoka and Mariko looked at each other. Mariko then grinned and said, "OK then, Chika. If you really feel that way, then we should all start sleeping together."

"WHAT!" Hisoka cried as he gapped at her.

Explaining, Mariko said, "Well, Chika doesn't know anything about being married, so we'll have to teach her what it's all about."

"You're kidding, right?" Hisoka asked as he paled.

"OK," Chika said weakly.

"And there's no sense in taking separate baths. We'll bathe together too," Mariko added.

Blushing, Chika asked nervously, "You mean naked... in the tub ... all of us?"

"Is there any other way to bathe?" Mariko asked. "Besides, how do you think we sleep?"

"You sleep naked?" Chika asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, it's part of being married. Right, Hisoka?" Mariko asked, all smiles.

Holding his head, Hisoka mumbled, "I really hope you're not serious."

Gaping at Mariko, Chika asked, "Does ..Papa know how you sleep?"

"Of course!" Mariko chirped. "How do you think Papa and our Mamas sleep? They are married too."

"They sleep naked too?" Chika asked with a squeak in her voice.

"I just told you, married people sleep naked together," Mariko said, frowning at her.

Cheeks flushing, Chika bit her lip and turned to watch the sidewalk in front of her.

Mariko walked in between Hisoka and Chika, sure she had just frightened Chika into forgetting about the whole 'marriage' thing for a few years.

.

Kouta sat holding baby Yoko while he waited for Lucy and Himari to finish talking to the latest foreign dignitaries who begged their attention. Although it was somewhat of an irritation, he also felt happy for Lucy. Lucy was a completely different person than she used to be. Much had happened in their lives, and from what he could see, it had shaped her in wisdom and purpose. Instead of the violent child who trusted no one and thought her only reason for being was to kill people, she was now doing her best to work toward peace for everyone. With Lady Himari at her side, Lucy had turned into a strong political figure for the good of all. He was very proud of her.

Due to Lucy's work, six cities in Japan now had White Robes and their families as residents. Unlike the horror of discovering a 'diclonius' was around, these cities were welcoming the Sect. It wasn't just Japan. Sect families were leaving to take up residence in several Asian countries. China, Taiwan, India and Burma and both Korea's either had White Robes there, or on their way. 'Queen' Lucy was quickly becoming the Queen of peace and friendship, with White Robes spreading Yukaita's holy message.

Bows all around showed their discussion was over. Lucy and Himari came over to him. Kouta got up and handed Yoko off to Himari, who fussed over the baby. Lucy hugged him tight.

"Take me home, I am so tired," Lucy said with a sigh.

"As you wish," Kouta replied, and kissed her. Turning to Himari, he said, "You must be pretty tired as well."

Himari nodded. With a weak smile she said, "Beat. I really need some 'family' time."

"Then you shall have it," Kouta assured her. "Mariko is taking care of dinner. Let's get you two home so you can relax."

.

The representative from the People's Republic of China watched Mr. Yu leave the Community center parking lot. He got in his limo with a smile on his face. World brotherhood was what Lady Lucy had told him she was after. She had made it clear that the Yukaita Sect were not Japanese nationals. They did not belong to any individual country. He'd make sure they were treated well in China. Not only with lush homes, but also with official Party posts next to the Chairman himself. Unlike Japan, they would not try to fight the Sect, but make these powerful people understand that China was their true home. With the Yukaita sect behind them, the rebel province of Taiwan would be absorbed back into their country without a blood battle. The Yukaita sect would ensure China would be the reigning power of the world, second to none.

.

The North Korean representative left the community center feeling good about his talk with Lady Lucy. He would push to have the permanent peace treaty signed with the south as Lady Lucy insisted. In return, Lady Lucy's White Robes would come and not only care for the people to show their government was a just government, but they would also take care of troublemakers and thieves. In the end, the treaty with the south would mean nothing after the White Robes there, as well as the ones in the North, called for a re-joining of the two Korea's. He'd read the reports, and the sect's history. No one could stand against the Sect when it came down to a fight. Under Lady Lucy's guidance, they would finally see their goal obtained.

.

Mr. Yu was on the phone right after he left the Community center. "Yes, all went well. Lady Lucy assured me that we have noting to fear from the mainland. Her White Robes there will stop any invasion attempt before it gets off the ground... I've read their history. They believe in peace, but are a very formidable foe if their anger is roused. Their healing abilities are most welcome, but their invulnerability in combat will ensure our home will always be safe. ... Yes, I will be there to welcome them."

.

The dark skinned reporter went in his apartment and tossed the camera on the couch. He dialed a number, and spoke in perfect American English. "Number ten reporting. There was a big wedding at the Yukaita Community center. Lots of guests, the sect leader was there also. They are hob-nobbing with other Asian countries. It looks like they are spreading their religion, but nothing we should be concerned about. No mention of the operation, we're clear. Unless there is a change in plan, I'll be heading home tomorrow."

.

Hisoka was in bed, head dug into his pillow. In the semi-consciousness of all but asleep, he felt Mariko slip in bed. He sent a groggy arm out to enfold her and pull her close. His hand touched bare skin. He smiled and snuggled up to her.

A whine caught his attention as he began to realize something wasn't right. Mariko seemed much smaller, and there were no breasts on the chest he massaged. Opening his eyes, he looked into Chika's wide-eyed, frightened face.

Hisoka let out a yelp as he scrambled backwards off the futon. Luckily, he had his shorts on. He still grabbed the nearest clothing he could find to cover himself as he cried, "What are you doing in here?"

Puling the covers up to her chin, Chika gazed at him with watery eyes and said in a tiny voice, "But ... Mariko said we should sleep together. I just didn't know it would be this ... scary."

Hisoka summoned up his loudest voice and screamed, "MARIKO!"


	69. Chapter 69

Leaning over, elbows on the table, Kouta rubbed his head as he sat across the table from Hisoka and Mariko, who both looked down at their hands. "I am not happy about this," Kouta said with a huff.

"But, I didn't do anything," Hisoka said, pleadingly.

Kouta looked up at him. "Yes you did, when you didn't tell Chika NO to begin with." he stated.

"Papa," Mariko said in a small voice. "I ... had no idea Chika was going to do that. I mean, I thought I frightened her out of it."

Kouta eyed her and said, "One thing I learned from all you girls is that none of you know what fear is. I didn't see any of you backing down when Tsunami came. You may have scared her a bit, but that didn't stop her from crawling in bed with Hisoka, did it?"

"We're sorry,Papa," Mariko said sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry," Hisoka offered.

Kouta frowned at them and shook his head. Getting up, he said, "Nothing like that can happen again. EVER. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Papa," Hisoka and Mariko chorused.

"OK," Kouta said quietly. He eyed them again. "And lock your door."

"Yes, Papa."

.

Kouta returned to his room to find Himari sitting up, feeding Yoko. Lucy was in bed.

Looking up at him, Himari asked, "A bit more excitement I take it?"

"Nothing too bad," Kouta said with a wince.

Rolling over on her back, Lucy asked, "You really don't think Hisoka would do anything with Chika, do you?"

"No, no," Kouta said quickly. "It's just the idea of it."

"I see," Lucy said, then mussed, "Kinda like when you first paid some attention to Nana."

"It wasn't like that," Kouta countered.

"Or when Mariko accidentally crawled in with you..."

"But this wasn't an accident," Kouta explained. "Mariko told Chika she could ... then they were shocked when she DID."

"Relax, hon. I'm sure Mariko realizes her mistake," Himari offered.

Kouta shrugged and said, "I know, but ... this is our Chika." He then turned to Lucy and asked, "Lucy, how did you know.."

Casting him a grin, she said, "I was listening. You did well, my love. I'm sure they will be fine. Come to bed."

Kouta let out a sigh and did as she asked.

.

In the morning, Chika was more curious than ever about married people. It had surprised her when Hisoka put his arm around her and pulled her close, she had no idea what to expect. As she thought about it, they hugged and kissed during the day, so why not in bed at night? Even so, it felt really strange to do that naked.

Picking up the dirty laundry, Chika took it to the laundry room. The washer was already going, so she put the clothes in the basket to be done. In the kitchen, she heard Mariko making breakfast. Walking in, she saw Mama Lucy was helping Mariko.

"Morning, Mariko, Mama Lucy," Chika said happily.

"Morning, Chika," Mariko said, sounding like she wasn't in the best mood.

Lucy turned to Chika. "Morning, dear. Come over here and sit," Lucy said, motioning to the table.

Settling down across from each other, Lucy cast Chika a crooked grin. "I heard you paid Hisoka and Mariko a visit last night?"

Her cheeks flushing, Chika nodded.

"And how was it?" Lucy prodded.

"Scary," Chika said in a tiny voice.

"I see," Lucy said thoughtfully. "You know Chika, if something doesn't feel right, that means you probably shouldn't be doing it. You're not ready for adult things. If you try to rush being ready, then all you will do is cause pain for yourself and others."

Chika shrugged and said, "I ... just wanted to find out about being married."

"There's a lot more to being married than going to bed," Lucy said firmly. "As I said, you're not ready, and you won't be for quite a few years yet. Spend your time being a child, dear. You'll have plenty of time once you grow up to be an adult."

Chika bit her lip, then asked, "Mama Lucy, do you, Papa, and Mama Himari sleep naked together?"

Lucy pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at her daughter's serious sounding question. "Dear, what married people do when they are alone, is their private business. If Mariko and Hisoka like to sleep naked, then that's up to them. What your Papa, Himari, and I do, is only for us to know."

"So, do you?" Chika asked.

"That is not your concern, dear. You made Hisoka very nervous, and Mariko is feeling bad about what you did. You mustn't do that again," Lucy said firmly.

"Not until I am ready, right?" Chika asked.

"That's right, dear," Lucy agreed. She then added, "And you won't be ready until you are at least ...eighteen."

Chika's eyes widened. "But ... I'll be OLD by then!" she cried.

"I'm OLD?" Mariko asked as she cast a glare at Chika.

This time Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Not you, Mariko ... but ..." Seeing Mariko's glare, Chika hung her head and kept quiet.

Giggling, Lucy asked, "So, Chika, do you want to marry old people?"

Chika winced. Looking at the table, she mumbled, "I guess not."

"I'm not old!" Mariko announced indignantly.

In her giggling fit, Lucy said, "To Chika, you are."

"Mama Lucy, you're much older than I am," Mariko said defensively.

"I'm a grandmother, I'm allowed," Lucy replied, and stuck her tongue out at Mariko.

Mariko turned stiffly back to the stove, letting out soft growling sounds as she cooked.

"Come on, Chika, let's help the 'old lady' with breakfast," Lucy said in a giggle as she got up.

Stabbing a sausage to drop it on a waiting plate, Mariko grumbled, "I'm NOT old!"

.

"Do I look old to you?" Mariko asked Hisoka as he came in for breakfast.

Hisoka took a step back from his wife. Her demanding question had only one answer. "No. Why would you think you are?"

"But, you don't think I'm old, right?" Mariko asked again.

"I just said no," Hisoka said, wondering where this was coming from. "Mariko, you're very pretty, and YOUNG looking." Cracking a grin, he added, "Besides, you're my super-cool Mariko."

Kouta junior passed by the saying, "You're not old, Mariko. I think it's just your boobs have gotten so huge that it makes you look older."

Mariko spun to glare at him. "You like my milk, don't you?" she asked heavily.

Kouta junior held up his hands in surrender. "I never said I didn't! But I mean, just paint you black and white, and you could be..."

Kouta junior's words were cut off by Himari clapping a hand over his mouth as she passed by him. "Enough teasing, let's sit down and eat," she said firmly.

"I could be a WHAT?" Mariko asked as she bore her eyes into her brother.

"Enough," Lucy said, wearing a smirk. Looking at Kouta Junior, she said, "Apologize, or extra chores."

"I'm sorry, Mariko," he said sheepishly.

Mariko sat down, noting some fun was being poked at her. It reminded her of when she and Kanae used to poke fun at Mama Yuka and Mama Nana. She paused at that thought. Two of her mothers were no longer here. Now it was her and Hisoka that looked after their brothers and sisters, and little Yoko. Papa, Mama Lucy and Mama Himari were still here, but busy with their own affairs. Somehow, Mariko had become the 'mother' of the house. That did make her feel older, but it also made her feel very satisfied.

**Author's note**

While I do love this story, I think it's come to the point where there isn't much else to add. Mariko and Kanae started this story as children exploring their world. Passing through their trials, they have become adults ready to be the future leaders of the Sect in their own ways..

But don't think for a moment you've heard the last from them.


End file.
